Brace for the Storm
by LikeAnEcho
Summary: Through the ages Naylors have backed the Targaryens, but when the Mad King flies into a rage too great- they scattered. Only one Naylor was left in Targaryen care and now that years have passed the roles have switched. The lone Khaleesi backs the Naylor and they are bringing a fury so great to the shores of Westeros that their enemies can't hope to stand against the Storm. JonXoc
1. Chapter 1

~ Welcome ladies and gentlemen of all ages! I would like to make it known that I am **not** an avid watcher or reader of Game of thrones so therefore **I will be adding twists to the story** so no one has to go through the struggle of correcting me. I also suck at uploading stories, as you can see from my Transformers story that I started in 2014 and still haven't finished yet. I do plan on uploading a new chapter of that by the way... I also do not claim to own any of the original characters belonging to GOT, only Ranta and her House specialties.

This is also my first attempt at a GOT story so go easy on me :D Toodles!

\- LikeAnEcho

 _House Naylor: You cannot hope to stand against the storm._

 _0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.o.0_

"But I do not understand. Viserys is dead, the deal should be null and void. Why must I still go through with this marriage?" Daenerys sighed heavily, sitting still as a comb ran through her hair. "The deal is not null and void." a woman five years older than the last remaining Targaryen, corrected as she gently combed a snarl out. "You have said it yourself, Viserys is dead, not you. And unless you want the wrath of forty thousand Dothraki warriors bearing down on Pentos for cheating the Khal out of a wife, then you will go through with the marriage."

The former Targaryen lord had fallen ill not long before the deal between he and Khal Drogo occurred. Additional facts of the deal entailed that Viserys insisted on the horse lord marrying his sister within two months time so he could get his army, sail for Westeros and reclaim the throne that belonged to his family line. However, Viserys' illness had worsened as the date grew closer for matrimony. Healers from Pentos, Braavos and even Qarth had come at the request from Magister Illyrio but not even their combined knowledge could cure the mysterious illness that had filled the silver haired man's frame and ended his life a week before his younger sister was to be married.

In turn, Daenerys was now the last Targaryen and under the protection of the woman combing her hair, Ranta Naylor and Lord Illyrio instead of Viserys and Illyrio. Ranta was an old friend of Daenerys and Viserys, though she was closer to Viserys due to the closer age proximities. She was there by his side when the news of Jamie Lannister murdering his father, the Mad King, hit.

She was there when Rhaegar's death had reached the ears of the quickly diminishing family and she had been there when Rhaella the Targaryen queen died on Dragonstone giving birth to the girl whose hair she was combing now. The Naylorian woman had been with the violet eyed siblings through it all, helping them shuffle by from city to city after Ser Willem's death. It was when Viserys was laying on his deathbed, did Ranta learn just how much her loyalty to him and his family meant.

" _The gods must hate me, Ranta, to have what I want most in front of me, but unable to grasp it. No better than denying a dying man water…" he trailed off bitterly, staring deep into the blue eyes he had always loved. Ranta took his hand in hers and pressed it to her cheek from her position at his bedside on her knees. " Do not give up hope so easily, Viserys, you'll pull through this." she whispered gently, though even she doubted the words herself._

 _The man scoffed lightly however with whatever strength he had left, " These peasants couldn't stitch a wound if their life depended on it, let alone heal me. I know I'm dying, Ranta, it's only a matter of time...Reclaiming the seven kingdoms would only have been a bonus when it came to making my vision come true." Ranta looked at her friend confused, "But you have always wanted Westeros, it's all you ever dreamed of." she proclaimed. The man chuckled weakly, his fingers in her grasp shakily stretching out to cup her cheek._

 _"And what is a King without his Queen? What is any man without his wife? I would have seen you by my side in matrimony before even sitting upon my throne. But since I cannot have you or my Kingdoms, I need you to promise me something." Viserys ignored her stunned look and continued on, "Daenerys will be marrying the leader of those savages Illyrio is friends with. He says that the Dothraki do not cross the Narrow Sea, I say otherwise. Find a way to get them to cross, find any formidable army to cross. Take back the Seven kingdoms in my name, Ranta." he instructed._

 _Ranta blinked, mouth agape. "B-but Daenerys-" "Daenerys is no dragon, she is weak. She couldn't rule the Seven kingdoms even if those savages backed her." he spat, but then paused, a wistful smile now coming to his face. "But even if she was a dragon…even if she did take Westeros... what dragon could ever hope to stand against the storm?"_

Viserys had passed the next day after his confession, and his words had echoed in Ranta's head ever since. Take the throne in his name? House Naylor had no legitimate claim to the throne, they had been the Targaryen muscle outside of dragon fire ever since Aegon the first's reign but that gave them no right to rule over the people. Then again, Aegon never had a right when he took over.

"Ranta? Are you alright?" Daenerys voice broke her train of thought. The older woman realized that she had stopped combing her hair entirely, " Oh. Yes, yes I am fine darling." Ranta assured, running her comb through the younger woman's hair again. It was silent a moment before Daenerys spoke up, "You were thinking of Viserys again, weren't you? What did he say before he died?" she asked abysmally, her brother may have been cruel to her but she still loved him nonetheless.

Dany understood that he and Ranta both had their lives snatched away from them unfairly because of the rebellion, she knew that Ranta had coped much better with this fact than Viserys who often took his anger out on those around him - especially on his little sister because she had killed their mother trying to bring her into the world. That is why Daenerys never complained when he struck her, or verbally abused her. Her brother had been unwell in the head, and she could not loathe him for a reason that was out of his control. Not when it was the fault of a traitorous family or two.

Ranta swallowed, "He told me that he wanted to marry me, that he wanted me to be his queen." she revealed. Daenerys huffed a laugh, turning her head to look over at her friend with a smile. Daenerys had always been a bit jealous of Ranta's looks; she was tall, curvy, graced with bright blue eyes to match the sky on a sunny day and blue hair to match the color of the sea. Despite her strange hair color, that not even Ranta knew why it was colored the way it was, the woman was very beautiful without a doubt.

"Well that's a given, anyone could see that my brother loved you." Dany claimed, causing Ranta to blush and look off to the side bashfully, "Well it was a surprise to me." she mumbled. "What else did he say?" Daenerys asked next, playing with the ends of her combed hair. Ranta hesitated for a while, but Daenerys did not rush her, she merely waited patiently for her childhood friend who was like a sister to speak. "Viserys does not want you on the Iron Throne." the younger girl's fingers stopped playing with the ends of her hair.

" He wants me to take the throne in his name." the blue haired woman finished softly, no longer combing her hair. Daenerys slowly turned in her chair and looked up at the woman who had a regretful look upon her face, strands of hair falling from her grasp. "He...doesn't want me on the throne?" she echoed slowly, mind swirling with the information. "What army would even back you if you went through with his dying wish?" Daenerys questioned, but it wasn't said with distaste, it was genuinely filled with curiosity.

Ranta sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine. Viserys wanted me to convince the Dothraki to cross the Narrow sea, but if I could not do that then I need to find any formidable army to cross and take back the kingdoms in his name." Daenerys got up from her chair, and walked to her dresser, grabbing a small sized chest and carried it back to Ranta. Resting the chest on the chair, the blonde woman opened it to reveal its contents. Inside were many pieces of jewelry Daenerys had come to posses, but the largest piece was her mother's crown that Ranta had convinced Viserys not to sell for money when a merchant suggested it during a bartering session.

Lifting it as if it were glass, Daenerys placed the elegant golden crown encrusted with jewels so beautiful that King Baratheon would be jealous of, atop of the exotic blue strands of hair that graced Ranta's head. After adjusting it slightly, Dany took a step back and smiled lovingly at the sight before her. "You look beautiful, and strong...fit for ruling the Seven kingdoms if I do say so myself." Ranta smiled, touched by her friend's actions and words.

"Thank you Dany, but I think it takes a bit more than beauty and strength to rule. An army would help, along with wisdom, experience, knowledge in the game of the high lords of Westeros but more importantly, the support of the common people." she explained, reaching up to remove the crown but was stopped when Daenerys grabbed her wrist to limit her movement. "You are very wise for your age. You already have experience and knowledge of how to deal with the high lords because you and Viserys had to deal with them when trying to scrape together an army outside of the Dothraki when we were all younger."

"Which we failed in doing"

"You failed in doing that because you had no army backing you. Now it will be different." Dany claimed determinedly, folding her hands in front of her. "And why is that?" Ranta challenged. "Because you are looking at the future wife of Khal Drogo, who has forty thousand riders at his back. And if I say that we will ride behind Naylor banners then we will ride behind Naylor banners." the Targaryen said with no room for argument.

Ranta smirked at the younger woman, so much for being weak like Viserys claimed. "Forgive me, my ladies." a meek voice said, gaining their attention. It had been one of Lord Illyrio's female servants holding a bundle of cloth in her hands. "Lord Illyrio bids you to wear this, lady Daenerys, to your meeting with the Khal today." she explained holding out the bundle for inspection. Ranta moved forward, and grabbed the cloth from her. "This is very fine fabric, Dany, feel it yourself." she encouraged her friend.

Daenerys reached out to touch the dress beneath Ranta's fingers and couldn't help but admire the texture of it. "This is very nice fabric, it was very kind of him to gift me this. Would you send him my thanks?" the Targaryen asked of the servant who nodded. "Right away my lady." the servant bowed and made to leave the room, though she paused in the doorway and turned back to the two regal women.

"If I may be so bold, Lady Ranta," she deviated their attention away from the purple silk dress, "you look very queenly with that crown upon your head." she smiled before departing to deliver Daenerys' gratitude to her master. Once the door shut, Daenerys looked up to the blue haired woman with a victorious smirk on her face. Ranta snorted lightly and rolled her eyes, " Oh stuff it, don't you have a future husband to meet soon?"

0o.0o..o00o..o0o0.0o.0o..0o

"Your hand is sweaty."

Ranta laughed at the harsh swat she had received from the blushing blonde next to her who was now rubbing her hand on her dress. She had been standing with Lord Illyrio and Daenerys in Viserys place for obvious reasons, but as time went on, the older woman began to grow restless. "Magister, if I wanted sore and blistered feet, I'd walk all the way to Qarth and back. Where is he?" Ranta asked a bit testily.

Illyrio turned to the woman beside him, "The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality, your guess is as good as mine. It is entirely possible that they haven't even left their camp yet." He said dryly much to Daenerys' amusement when she spotted Ranta's displeased one, however, it was gone in a flash when the sound of hooves hitting the ground filled the air. The trio waited in anticipation for the Khal and his blood riders to finally in sight, and soon they did, pulling their horses to a stop in front of the Pentos lord and his female companions.

The older woman watched as Lord Illyrio made his way down the steps and up to the Khal, _"Respect to one that is respectful, great Khal Drogo. May I present my honored guests, Ranta of house Naylor, the first of her name, life long friend and protector of the Targaryen line. And her friend, Daenerys of house Targaryen, also the first of her name, princess and the sole survivor of her family._ " Lord Illyrio introduced with a wave.

"Do you see how long his hair is? How it runs all the way down his back?" Ranta began whispering to Dany, "The men only only cut their hair when they are defeated in battle. It is so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated; he's a phenomenal killer, as well as his friends there." Ranta didn't get to say any more, because right at that moment Illyrio turned and motioned for Daenerys.

"Come forward my dear." He smiled, pressing a hand into her back once she was next to him and gently pushing her forwards in front of Khal Drogo for him to inspect. The younger woman had to take a deep breath before raising her head and forcing herself to meet the Khal's...no, her future husband's eyes. Even from Ranta's position back near the house, she could see that the brown coloring of his eye nearly completely blended in with his pupil.

His skin was also much darker than Daenerys', for obvious reasons and there happened to be a scar on his left brow, barely missing his eye. No doubt from an old battle wound, a close call from the looks of it. Had the Khal been a split second slower in his reaction time he surely would have lost his eye. As her young friend and Khal Drogo stared at each other, his rugged face gave nothing away to reveal his thoughts and feelings.

With the sensation of a pair of eyes burning into the side of her head, Ranta turned away from the couple she was watching and looked over to where the sensation was coming from, only to see that it had been Khal Drogo's bloodriders. Particularly the youngest one amongst them. Ranta quirked a brow and waved with a small smile, which snapped the men out of their dazes. The youngest blushed horribly at being caught and turned his head away, lashing out at his laughing friends.

Another minute had went by before the war lord suddenly broke their gazes and turned to the Magister, _"You said she was the last of her family. What happened to the blonde haired man, the brother of the Khaleesi you have offered me?"_ he asked in his gruff voice. Lord Illyrio frowned, shifting his weight from side to side, " _Unfortunately, Khal Drogo, Viserys passed a week ago from illness despite all our healers efforts from Pentos, Braavos and Qarth alike."_

"What _about the woman next to her?"_

 _"...I am not sure, Khal Drogo. But I do know that Ranta is not royalty, nor is her family. The Naylor family have simply been the muscle of the Targaryen armies for as long as anyone can remember. Though, if my servants have heard correctly, then Viserys has named Ranta the rightful heir of Westeros on his deathbed even though she shares no blood relations with him or Daenerys. If she plans to fulfill his desires, however, I am not sure."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

" _The blonde one will do."_ Khal Drogo spoke after a long moment of silence, turning his horse around and rode off without a word, his men following behind him. A small gasp escaped past her lips as Ranta watched the group leave. He hadn't liked her?! The woman rushed down to the Magisters' side "What was that? After all that talking you two did, did he seriously not like Daenerys?!" she asked incredulously.

Lord Illyrio opened his mouth to respond but was soon cut off by the older woman, "How can he not like Daenerys? She's as foreign and exotic as they get! …..Besides me anyways." she added as an afterthought, "Was it because she is too young?" Illyrio raised his hands calmingly and motioned for the elder woman to relax, "I assure you, my lady, that if he didn't like young Daenerys, then we'd know." Illyrio commented dryly.

The Targaryen protector snorted unlady like, "Well like that's any better. How are we supposed to know what his decision is?" she questioned and was met with the same dry look. "We are still alive, aren't we?" Lord Illyrio pointed out, which she reluctantly agreed to. "But what about the ceremony?" Daenerys asked, putting the attention onto her. The Pentos lord folded his hands behind his back with ease, "The ceremony is over. There will be a feast tomorrow, to celebrate the union, but that is all." He shrugged.

"So Khal Drogo liked Daenerys?" Ranta asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"They will be getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Will you have your servants make me those little berry pastries I like so much?"

"Ye-" Illyrio stopped and looked at a now grinning blue haired woman with his own smile and wagged a finger at her playfully. "Consider yourself lucky you are well liked my dear." he chuckled, leading his younger, soon to be former houseguests, inside.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o..o00o.o0o0o0.o0

"You know, this party is awfully deep into full swing considering we just got here." Ranta said thoughtfully, riding past tents and groups of half naked dancing people of men and women alike until they reached the heart of the festivities at the top of the hill they were on. There seemed no end to the amount of people dancing to loud and rambunctious music, in fact, most of the population here already seemed to be quite deep into their cups now that Ranta thought about it.

"I would certainly hope so my lady, considering the marriage ceremony begins at dawn." Illyrio informed the blue haired woman as they rode through the mass of people gathered for the wedding. A party beginning at dawn? That was entirely too long for Ranta's tastes.

Suddenly, a particularly strong gust of wind blew back the hood on the cloak Ranta had been wearing over her dress, and revealed her strange hair color before she could hide her hair once more. It seemed like that the moment her hood went down, all eyes appeared to land on her and her small group instantly. Dancing came to a halt along with the music as the Dothraki people stared down the companion traveling with the new Khaleesi, causing Ranta's heart begin to race nervously as she yanked her hood back up as their horses continued their journey for another few minutes.

She supposed amongst the deeply tanned skin, dark hair and eyes, she was a rather sore thumb along with Daenerys who had also began to get stared at once the Dothraki pieced together that she was the Khaleesi that was promised. Soon, Ranta dismounted her horse along with the rest of her party when they stopped at the top of a hill - giving her thanks to one of the slaves Illyrio had brought with him when he took the reigns of the animal who had carried her quite a ways to her wedding.

"Now that you have arrived, young Daenerys." said man turned to the silvery blonde haired girl, " the feasting will begin and shortly after will be the gifts." Illyrio drew the bride to be in close as he explained this and walked her towards the altar where her husband to be was waiting. Ranta trailed behind slowly, looking amongst Daenerys' new people and grimacing when she noticed that quite a few Dothraki who had noticed her strange hair color had been passing along what they had seen to their fellow horse riders from the amount of pointing, staring and whispers directed in her direction she seen.

"Before that happens though, you will approach your Khal and take his hand." Illyrio continued, unfazed by what was happening around him, "He will walk you up to your seat next to him and wait for you to sit, which signifies that you both consent to the bonding. Then the feasting and gift receiving shall start and there it is you are to remain until the end of the feast." he explained as quickly as he could as they walked closer and closer to the altar where Daenerys would be seated upon.

"Sounds easy enough." Daenerys breathed more to herself than to anyone else. "We'll be right here, Dany." Ranta lightly touched her friend's shoulder comfortingly before the young girl hesitantly walked up to the bottom a small set of low stone steps leading to the altar she would be sitting upon. A few men lounged on each side of the staircase, each side just as equally half naked and armed with curved swords.

In the center was Khal Drogo surrounded by said men who were his blood riders that they had seen yesterday. The Khal walked down the three steps of the altar and held out his hand who easily doubled the size of his new wife's. Daenerys took his hand with slight hesitance and allowed him to lead her up to her seat on a cushion of fine fur pelts. Glancing nervously at Illyrio, the female Targaryen saw him making a 'down' gesture discreetly with his hands, reminding her to sit so the feast could continue. Smoothing her dress under her, Daenerys seated herself delicately on the soft furs. The Khal sat down beside her, and the party erupted into cheers and pleased shouts before the celebration went back into full swing.

Approaching the altar, both women noticed, were slaves holding plates of meats, berries, fruits and the Gods only knew what else. Ranta did her best to hide her distasteful amusement at the sight of the mysterious meats being offered to her blonde haired friend as she whispered under her breath, "So I am guessing that not eating anything at this wedding would be considered an insult, right?" Ranta semi-joked, effectively gaining a smile from Illyrio next to her but no verbal answer.

However, a deep chuckle sounded behind her, effectively startling the exotic woman. Ranta turned and smiled lightly at the sight of a blonde, blue eyed man clad in light armor whose pale skin was of what could only be seen at Westeros. "Forgive me for laughing, my lady, but perhaps I could be of some service to you in pointing out which foods that would do you justice?" he asked. The woman smiled gratefully and nodded, "That would be amazing, thank you…" The man bowed his head respectively, "Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, my lady." he returned to his normal position.

Ranta placed a hand over her heart and extended it towards him with a small dip of her head, "My heart sings to have made your acquaintance, Ser Jorah, I am Ranta of house Naylor...I am also hungry, shall we find the food you were talking about?" she asked when she noticed the stunned look on the knight's face when she mentioned the house she came from.

She rather not think too deeply on why he had been so shocked to hear her last name. Ranta was well aware that her family had scattered during the Mad King's reign, leaving her alone with the Targaryen family, but the Targaryen queen had well brought the somewhat abandoned Naylor under her wing and far out of reach of her husband's grasp. When house Naylor had been subjected to the King's madness by a burning of one of their own, they did not revolt. They simply fled. Half of them ran because of self preservation and the other half because of orders given by the queen so her husband could not use or harm them any longer.

Jorah cleared his expression and smiled, offering his arm to her, "As you wish, my lady. I have never heard that saying before, or seen that greeting. Where did you learn it from, may I ask?" he questioned as he lead them to a table filled with food. "I read it in a book once, a book of folklore filled with mythical creatures and ancient people that belonged to the races of Dwarf, man and elf." she informed him, eyeing a cut up loaf of bread.

"Well it is a good thing that at least two of those things have become reality now isn't it? That is sweet bread by the way, I think you would enjoy that with a bit of honey drizzled on it." Ranta's interest piqued at this information and reached for a plate, but was intercepted by Jorah's hand halting hers. "Allow me, my lady." he grabbed the plate and placed a few slices of bread on the dish and lightly drizzled honey over them before ushering her further down the table.

The Mormont collected a variety of fruits and berries that were significantly sweet once he was informed that the blue eyed woman preferred sweet fruits and anything else sweet in general. "Will you not eat, Ser Jorah?" Ranta asked as he lead her away from the food table without getting a plate for himself.

"I was here at dawn, I've been eating all day." he informed her with a chuckle as he escorted her to an empty table for them to sit down at. Ranta thanked the man wholeheartedly for his help before beginning to try out the sweet bread she had been eyeing ever since she arrived at the food table. "If I may be as so bold to ask…" Ser Jorah suddenly spoke up after the woman before him had emptied her mouth of sweet bread.

Piercing blue eyes met a paler blue as Ranta looked up, "Though the Dothraki are well into the celebration, most of them and other guests as well seem to be rather flustered by your appearance, my lady. Some say that Lord Illyrio has cheated Khal Drogo out of the most exotic wife. They say that you should be the one marrying the Khal if not for your exotic appearance then for the fact that you are not just barely into womanhood. Why-?" Jorah cut himself off when Ranta raised a hand and gave him a smile.

Flicking away the bread crumbs from her fingers, Ranta lowered her hood again, allowing her multi colored blue locks to be seen. Though the music did not stop this time, there still was still a considerable amount of staring from those who had caught sight of the eye sore that was Ranta. " Despite my exotic hair color, I am not royalty. Khal Drogo wants royal and exotic, I am only one of those." she supplied with ease.

"But did Viserys, may his soul rest in peace, not name you his heir? Does that not give you a bit of royalty to your name?" Ser Jorah questioned. Ranta blinked, staring at the man in disbelief. How in the seven hells did he find out about that? "And how pray tell, did you come by this bit of information?" the woman frowned. The knight seemed to realize that this bit of information was not supposed to be public knowledge and shifted warily.

"I heard it from Khal Drogo's bloodriders, who heard it from Lord Illyrio during the meeting yesterday, who must of heard it from his servants who must have over heard you and the Khaleesi speaking about it...the Storm Queen of house Naylor will sit on the Iron throne in the name of house Targaryen." he narrated. Ranta sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose, "People talk way too much around here." she drolled.

Ser Jorah hesitated before asking," It is true then? You are Viserys' heir?" Ranta's brows furrowed at the prying question and straightening her posture, "Why do you want to know? Will you slit my throat in my sleep if it's true? Or would you take the cowards way out and send someone to kill me instead?" she accused. Grey blue eyes widened as the Mormont shook his head frantically, "Nay my lady, I loyally served under King Aerys Targaryen the Second, Gods be good I always hope to serve the rightful King...or rather Queen in your case, your grace."

Ranta stared down the man in front of her unwavering for a few long moments before sighing again, and waving off his declaration, turning her attention back to her plate. "Well I wish you the best with that, good ser." she popped a grape into her mouth.

"...A Naylor sitting on the throne would certainly be a sight to see, what does the Khaleesi think of this?" Jorah mused, rubbing his bearded jaw though his question was never answered because Ranta had then stood. Grabbing the nearly empty plate with one hand, and nodding to Jorah, "Thank you for keeping me company Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, I hope you enjoy the rest of the feast." she declared.

The former knight quickly stood, a frown upon his face, "I meant no offense, my lady, if I have indeed offended. I just-" "Was curious, I know." the corners of her lips turned upwards, hoping to calm the man. "I am not mad at what you asked. Or offended." Ranta laughed lightly, "I'm just going to find Lord Illyrio and try to get as close to the new Khaleesi as possible. I was just trying to spare you of having to endure entertaining me for any longer, but if you want to follow, you can." she offered kindly, "But I do believe that the bestowing of gifts is about to begin if I am not mistaken." Ranta motioned to the crowd of people beginning to line up with various crates and boxes in their hands.

"So it seems." Ser Jorah agreed, " Farewell for now, my lady." he bowed politely. "Farewell, Jorah and hopefully the next time we meet you will have more sweet bread with you." the woman joked. The man chuckled and nodded, "I'll be sure not to approach you without it." he returned before walking away to grab his present for Daenerys and join the many others in line.

As Ranta approached the area where Lord Illyrio was last seen, she suddenly heard her name being called by a familiar voice. "Ranta! Ranta!" Daenerys called out, standing from her position at the altar. Said woman's eyes all but popped out of her head at the sight of what the young Targaryen was doing. Speed walking up to the silver haired girl, Ranta smoothly pulled Daenerys back down and sat herself next to her in one smooth motion, one eye on the Khal who had tensed and stood as well once his Khaleesi had.

"Dany darling, I love you but if you ever do something like that again, your hair will be colored vomit green for the rest of your life." the blue eyed woman chuckled nervously as Khal Drogo eyed her thoroughly before sitting back down on the pile of furs, seemingly uncaring of the new addition on the altar. "You wouldn't do that to me….. would you?" the young woman fretted, grabbing onto her braided hair once she seen the look the older woman gave her. "Try me." Ranta shot back dryly, "Now what is so important that you needed to flag me down like that?" she questioned.

"I cannot understand them, any of them." the Khaleesi hissed under her breath. Ranta looked at her incredulously, "And I can?! I'm just as clueless as you are when it comes to Dothraki language and culture." she pointed out. "That may be true but I still rather not be the only clueless one up here when they start handing out gifts." Daenerys informed her.

"Oh so if one of us looks bad, then we all have to look bad as well?" Ranta smirked lightly and huffed in exasperation when her friend nodded with a cheeky smile. However, that smile soon dropped when a man suddenly approached the two women on the altar. Ranta slid over to the side to create a bit of a distance between them despite the small noise of protest that escaped past the Khaleesi's lips.

The man bowed low as he held a curved sword that many of the Dothraki soldiers bore, out to Daenerys. "Smile and nod. Smile and nod!" Ranta hissed frantically to the young Targaryen who simply looked down at the man before her. Daenerys snapped out of her bewildered daze and quickly did as instructed once the man lifted his head to see if his new Khaleesi liked his gift.

"Thank you, for the gift….it is a fine weapon crafted by only the best I am sure." she said kindly though she knew he could not understand her. At the sign of her approval, a slave then stepped up and took the sword from the man and carted it off to a location that would hold the Khaleesi's gifts. This process continued with all who presented their gifts, whether they be medicine boxes, cloth waiting to be made into clothes, more weapons, paintings or jewelry.

While Daenerys grew to genuinely appreciate the gifts bestowed upon her, Khal Drogo looked like he rather be somewhere else at the moment, unimpressed with the gifts brought to his young wife. However, when a familiar man took his turn to approach, the Khal straightened up and greeted him in Dothraki. Much to Ranta's surprise, it had been Ser Jorah. She hadn't known he and the Khal were close enough to warrant a specialized greeting. Once the two men finished conversing, Jorah bowed his head to the war lord and moved over to present his gift to the Targaryen girl.

"A small gift for the new Khaleesi." He explained, holding out a small pile of books, "Songs and histories of the Seven Kingdoms." The knight then turned to Ranta and extended out a bundle of cloth carrying something. "And for the new Khaleesi's right hand….the very last loaf of sweet bread and a jar of honey, as promised." he smiled mischievously and earning chuckles from the two women before him. "And I shall treasure this gift for as long as it lasts, good sir." Ranta winked slyly, as she accepted the bundle and untied it, eager to tear a piece of bread from the loaf to pop into her mouth.

"Thank you sir, for the gifts. Are you from my country? Have you two meet before?" Daenerys asked, grabbing the man's attention. "Ser Jorah Mormont, of Bear Island I am also Khal Drogo's gift to you as a translator and protector." Jorah introduced himself, " I served under King Aerys Targaryen the Second, Gods be good I hope to always serve the rightful ruler." he cast a quick glance towards Ranta before returning his gaze back to Daenerys.

"And as for knowing this young lady by your side," he smiled knowingly at a now merrily eating Ranta, "I just met her a few moments ago. We talked briefly over food and discovered her love for sweet bread and honey." he informed the Khaleesi as the blue haired woman dipped a chunk of bread into her honey jar. "And I will forever be grateful to you for helping me discover my new love, Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I hope we shall discover many more foods for me to enjoy during our time together." Ranta raised her honey coated bread to him before popping it into her mouth.

Jorah smiled at the satisfied woman before bowing to them both and stepped off to the side to let the next man take his turn to present his gift. A man in a turban brought up a chest of snakes, grabbing one and lifted it up for closer observation. However, while Daenerys showed her displeasure with ease, Ranta leaned forwards in wonderment. It wasn't the snake in the man's hand she was amazed by though, it was the ones in the crate.

A majority of them were a variety of browns and tans, all except for two of them. One snake was pure white and the other black as the nighttime sky. "Well look at how gorgeous you two are." she murmured to the throng of wriggling snakes, "Not afraid to be different are you?" she carefully reached her hand out as if to grab them, but stopped herself.

Ranta preferred to not be bitten because of her morbid curiosity. The trader who brought the gift, reached in and grabbed the two snakes she had been looking at and said something that the blue haired woman could not understand. Disappointed that he was probably telling her that she could not touch them or have a closer look, she pulled back with a deep sigh and look of longing on her face.

"You misunderstand him, my lady." Ser Jorah suddenly spoke up, causing her to look at him in confusion. "He isn't trying to take the snakes away from you." he paused and turned to the trader who began speaking again. "He says that he was merely going to place them upon your shoulders." Jorah translated, "It will be easier to observe them that way instead of worrying about where to place your hands so you won't hurt them…though he claims that it would be very hard to cause harm to these two snakes specifically." Ranta flashed a grateful smile to the animal trader as he then stepped forwards and placed a scaly serpent the length of her entire arm across her shoulders.

The weight of the animal surprised Ranta at first, along with the texture of its skin. She knew snakes were supposed to be a bit rough to the touch, but the one on her shoulders was legitimately hard, the skin felt like armor. Ranta turned her head a bit to get a look at the snake and found that it was the pure white one placed upon her shoulders.

"Hello darling, how are you today?" she lightly stroked the front of his neck. With armor like skin, tan coloured eyes, miniature horns on each side of his mouth and the hooked ridges of its hood on his neck- Ranta knew that this little guy would grow to be one tough opponent if he wasn't already. He certainly looked fearsome enough for it.

The snake's pink tongue flickered out as he returned the stare the woman was giving him before moving his head from side to side in a so-so kind of way, much to her incredulous amusement. "I can understand that, being cramped in a box with dozens of others all day can't be fun." The blue eyed woman sympathized.

The serpent shook his head in a negative fashion before wrapping the lower half of his body around her neck in a non threatening fashion instead of having it just laying over her shoulders. "So not only are you intimidating, you are frighteningly smart. Did you know that?" Ranta asked, taking note of his actions and earned another nod before the snake rubbed his plated head against her jaw bone, careful of his horns near his mouth and sharpened hood ridges.

Huh, dangerous but affectionate.

When the second snake was placed before her on the ground since his counter part seemed intent on staying wrapped around the woman's neck, he received the same light stroking of his neck and questioning. Besides the obvious color contrast, the only difference between the two was that the darker of the duo had an extra pair of fangs poking out on the outside of his bottom jaw. Though this made him no less intelligent or affectionate as his companion, Ranta found, when the snake swirled up and around her arm.

Part of the woman was scared the serpent would begin to squeeze her arm buried in his coils, but when he merely sat there looking at the blue eyed woman innocently, such thoughts flew out of her head. "Can I have them, Daenerys?" the woman rubbed her finger under his chin and then turned to the Targaryen, only now noticing that she, her husband, Ser Jorah and the Blood riders had all been paying close attention to her interaction with the snakes.

"Can I not have them then?" at the sound of the innocently asked question, Dany blinked harshly and nodded speechless, much to Ranta's pleasure. "What will you name them, Lady Ranta?" Jorah asked as her spectators went back to watching the feast or watching the gift bestowing.

Ranta thought about it for a moment, absently rubbing her finger under the chin of the eggshell serpent. "This one shall be called Laemyx." she nodded to the one receiving her affections, "And the other will be called Vaemarr. Vaemarr and Laemyx." she declared proudly.

"May I pet one?" Daenerys suddenly asked, "Say hello?" she added on. The older woman nodded and moved up closer to the silvery blonde haired Khaleesi. Dany reached out slowly, a single finger hovering before the eggshell colored snake dubbed Laemyx. "Go on, he won't hurt you." Ranta encouraged her. The younger woman continued a bit hesitantly with her advance, the narrow slitted eyes and flickering tongue made her a bit wary but still lightly stroked the place where Ranta had before nevertheless, gasping in shock.

"His skin…!" she breathed. "Is armor, I know." the woman nodded with a smile. "Both of them are determined not to become any other predators lunch, I suppose." she laughed lightly. "They are beautiful. Frightening but beautiful...just like their new mother." Daenerys claimed as she moved her attention onto Vaemarr, a bit more relaxed at the fact that Laemyx showed no signs of aggression towards her.

"Well, I suppose I needed to have children eventually." she joked, laughing along with her old friend. However their laughter was cut short when hissing erupted from the two snakes, instinctively the girls tensed and looked to the serpents warily, wondering what set them off. Their question had been answered when they had seen fight had broken out near the bottom of the stairs between two Dothraki riders and it was gradually getting closer to the girls.

Khal Drogo barked out an order when seeing this, and curved swords were thrown to the quarreling men. Each man picked up a sword and the fight continued, but it wasn't long until one finally had his stomach sliced open and his guts spilling out onto the ground.

"You know, I was going to keep eating my sweet bread, but I guess I'm not anymore." Ranta commented dryly. The sweet bread suddenly didn't sound too good to the Naylorian woman anymore and quickly wrapped up what was left of her food with a bit of difficulty considering Vaemarr was still happily wrapped around her arm and focused on keeping her meal down in her belly.

As if sensing her displeasure, Vaemarr and Laemyx each rubbed their heads along each side of her jaw line, trying to comfort their new caretaker. Ranta hummed in appreciation, watching the winner cut off the dead man's braid and throwing it to the ground in triumph before being swarmed with dancing women from the corner of her eye.

"Just so you know," the blue haired woman then grabbed Daenerys' attention, "None of your people are invited to my wedding if they're going to be killing each other." she said decidedly. "But My lady," Illyrio called to her from his position in line in front of them, " A wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." He explained with a small smirk. Ranta turned back to Daenerys with a certain look to her, "My wedding is about to be the most boring one in history." she declared much to the trio's amusement.

The women then sobered up as they watched Illyrio walk up and beckon to some of his slaves. They hurried up to their master, carrying up heaving looking chests and placing one at Daenerys' feet, uneasily glancing at the snakes wrapped around the blue haired woman's neck and arm. After the slaves backed away, the Targaryen woman fell to her knees to get closer to her gift.

Daenerys opened her chest and was stunned at the sight. Inside Dany's chest were three scaly eggs that required both hands to hold. One was red, another black and the third green. "Those are dragon eggs, young Daenerys, from beyond the shadowlands. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful." Illyrio explained to the young Khaleesi as she cradled the green egg in her hands.

"Thank you my lord, I have no idea how to ever repay you." Dany smiled widely as she looked up at the Magister. Lord Illyrio held up a hand and shook his head, assuring her that it was nothing. "Your snakes do know that they cannot eat my eggs right?" Dany asked with a coy smile. Ranta snorted, "Yes, they know not to eat them." she shot back playfully, and then noticing how the music and chatter from the feast guests had dropped into silence.

Standing up, Ranta quickly descended down the stairs and stood off to the side with Ser Jorah who had been discreetly motioning her to join him, mindful of keeping a bit of distance between himself and the two animals wrapped around her body. Daenerys noticed her friend moving away and her Khal standing up, making quick work to do so as well before following him down the steps and to wherever he was leading her.

"Come, my lady." Jorah murmured to Ranta before guiding her through the crowd of Dothraki and other guests. How Daenerys wasn't bothered by everyone staring at her as she passed, Ranta would never know but soon enough, she and Jorah came to a stop when the sight of the Khal and Dany filled their vision. Khal Drogo had been holding onto the reigns of a pure white mare and looking down at his wife with a flicker of hope in his eyes that she liked the gift he got her.

Lifting a hand and stroking the horse's neck, Daenerys looked at the Khal with a smile and earning a faint one back from the war lord. "She's beautiful." She whispered to him, though he didn't seem to react. She turned to the crowd behind her and spotted Ranta and Jorah standing together. "Ser Jorah. How do I say 'thank you' in Dothraki?" She asked.

The former knight looked confused for a moment before giving an apologetic shrug. "There is no such word in Dothraki." It was Daenerys' turn to be confused by the thought, but before she could put much into it, a squeak escaped past her lips as she was suddenly grabbed by the hips and placed on the horse by her husband before getting on his own onyx black horse.

Ranta laughed at the blush that settled on the pale woman's cheeks. "Have fun tonight DanDan, I'll see you tomorrow." the older woman smiled encouragingly to her younger friend who suddenly had a nervous look upon her face. "I expect full details when you get back Dany." Ranta added on, causing the nervous look to temporarily disappear to allow a scandalous one to take place. "Ranta!" the Targaryen woman managed to scold her friend right as her horse began following after Khal Drogo's when he spurred his into action.

Once the power couple left, the crowd dispersed and left Ser Jorah, Ranta and her animals by themselves. "You are a good friend to her." Jorah praised her, "That's hard to come by now a days." he pointed out as a matter of fact. The blue haired woman shrugged, "Well I try." she granted, "So," the woman continued with a sigh, "How does one feed two armored snakes?" she asked with a quirked brow.

Ser Jorah turned to her and shrugged himself, "I'm afraid I can't say that I know how, but I'm certain someone around here will know." he swept an arm out, an invitation for her to begin walking first. Ranta nodded her head in thanks with a smile and began walking with the Mormont man on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot. It was exceptionally hot, Ranta found, far too hot for her hood to be up to hide her hair which is why she discarded her cloak entirely and stored it in her horse's saddlebag. Laemyx and Vaemarr had taken too traveling besides her horse, which was quite a task to fulfill entirely. It had taken switching out two different horses until Ranta was finally settled on the third one that did not mind either snake's presence.

Daenerys who also found the heat to be a bother sighed softly, missing the shade she often sought refuge in when she was staying with the Magister and cursing the cloudless sky they rode under. The duo did not say much as they and their horses stood atop a hill that overlooked the khalasar traveling after the Khal to a destination unknown to them. Many of the travelers spotted the Khaleesi and her friend upon the hill, the silver and blue hair easy to spot out of the corners of their eyes though none approached. None except Ser Jorah.

"You ladies need to drink, and eat something." the knight declared as he rode his horse over to them. "Where are your water skins and rations for the day?" he questioned. "I have two armored snakes to take care of and make sure they eat. I can't be held responsible if I forget to eat...or forget to grab the rations, you try keeping track of two snakes in long grass all day long." Ranta said as an excuse when the man's eyes rested upon her, but when they landed upon Daenerys, the Khaleesi sighed. Reaching into her own saddlebags, the silver haired girl pulled out said things, looking at the dried meat disdainfully.

"Is there nothing else to eat?" she asked the man. Ser Jorah smiled knowingly, "The Dothraki have two things in abundance – horses and grass. And people can't eat grass." he shook his head, digging out his own rations and handing them to Ranta. When she reached for the meat though, he suddenly pulled back and gave her a look, "This is for you, not for you to casually drop on the ground to be trampled upon by the horses." he said with a hint of amusement.

"Okay. Okay, keep your armor on." the blue haired woman swiped the dried meat out of his hand playfully and began eating along with her silver counterpart with a hint of a smile. Yes, she may have done the things he accused her of...multiple times, but dried horse meat could only do so much for a growing woman.

"Ser Jorah, where are we going? For a while now we've been traveling but no one's told me to where." Daenerys informed him. "We are going to wherever the road may take us, Khaleesi. The Dothraki never really travel anywhere specific unless it benefits them." Jorah explained no sooner had Khal Drogo suddenly passed by in the opposite direction his people were going in without giving the trio a passing glance, speaking to one of his men.

The sadness in Daenerys' eyes was palpable to the two people on either side of her, "Come, come Dany." Ranta frowned, "None of that sad and depressing pinning. Soon you will be able to communicate freely with your husband, you are still getting lessons from your hand maidens Irri, Doreah, and Jhiqui aren't you?" she asked, earning a silent nod from the girl. "Ranta is right, Khaleesi, things will get better in time." Jorah agreed, gaining a barely noticeable nod in return before urging her horse down the hill with the other riders.

The older woman sighed in sympathy for the girl, "Poor thing, it can't be easy for her." she tsked, leaning down and reaching out a hand out for her children to slither up. "She supports Viserys' decision, you know." Ranta mentioned. "Hm?" Ser Jorah mused. "His decision to name me as heir of the Seven kingdoms." she clarified as the serpents slithered into his new friend's outstretched hand and up the length of her arm before coiling around her neck and around said appendage one at a time.

"She said that if I ever intended on taking back Westeros seriously, then she would be the first to rally behind Naylor banners and as Khaleesi make Drogo and the Dothraki follow." Ranta paused to urge her horse to follow in Daenerys' footsteps, " To be honest with you, I am tempted to take back the kingdoms just to see her happy again. Dany may have grown up here, but this is not her home." she shook her head.

"Having the Dothraki at your back would certainly make you a powerful competitor for the throne." Ser Jorah acknowledged as his horse followed, " But I'm afraid you are going to need a bit more than military strength to rule and to keep your position stable once you are on the throne."

"Oh? And tell me good ser, what do you think I will need to conquer Westeros?"

"Monetary backing would be good, allies, and someone who knows the land well enough to coordinate strikes and set up strategically defenses."

"And where does one obtain such things when a woman has not stepped foot in Westeros during her entire adult life?" Ranta questioned carefully. "The Martells have always been wealthy and friends with the Naylor," Jorah informed her. " Word reaches High Garden that Ranta Naylor is in need of money and alliance for her efforts to over throw King Baratheon then they would gladly lend a helping hand. A warning though, High Garden is not known for their fighting prowess." he said pointedly and Ranta nodded, making note of this.

"The Starks have always been on friendly terms with the Naylors too despite being on opposite fighting ends," Jorah continued, " but it is hard to say if they will back you. The Lord of Winterfell and Robert Baratheon grew up together, brothers in all but blood. The Lannisters are out of the picture. So are the Boltons, best not to do business with either of them, my lady. Both are powerful, but cannot be trusted. The Greyjoys and Freys are no good either. House Arryn used to be loyal to the Targaryen family, but they are now sworn to the Baratheons, it's hard to say who they would side with-."

"Are there any good houses left?!" Ranta cut him off in an incredulous tone, " Because you've just listed seven of them, two are spotty and only one is a guaranteed ally." Ranta frowned heavily. Ser Jorah laughed deeply, "Allegiances shift, my lady, voluntarily or by force. It all comes down to how you play the great game. Either you win or you die." he advised her.

Ranta's expression softened, "No middle ground then huh?" she asked though she already knew the answer. "Nay, I'm afraid not. You will figure out where to pull your allegiances from. I am sure of it." Jorah assured her. It was silent for a moment before Ranta broke it, "Will you help me then?" her question had caught the Mormont off guard. "You said yourself that I will need someone by my side to guide me through the lands of Westeros during a supposed conquest...so, will you be my guide?" Ranta asked, bright blue eyes staring into pale blue ones.

But when the exiled knight did not answer right away, Ranta felt her hope plummet. " You do not have to if you do not want to. I can understand why someone wouldn't want to help a Naylor with barely anything to her name. All I ask is that you aren't the one to draw your blade across my throat or pour the poison into my cup." and with that she kicked her horse into a faster pace, intending on catching up to Daenerys.

Ranta cantering away, snapped Ser Jorah out of his stupor. Cursing to himself, he spurred his horse into action and followed after the blue haired Naylor. "You misunderstand me, Lady Ranta!" he said as he rode up to her side, " To be offered such an opportunity after the things I have done... it is an honor that you would trust me with such a task and I would gratefully accept your offer if it still stands."

"After the things you've done..." Ranta echoed thoughtfully, "...Why are you here Ser Jorah? A man from Bear Island all the way in the Great Grass Sea? Do you not have a wife back home?" she asked. Jorah shrugged as a distant look came into his eyes, "I had a wife once. Not anymore." he shook his head.

"She died?"

"No, she left me for someone who could afford her expensive tastes."

Ranta frowned, cursing herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-" she back pedaled but was cut off by a wave of his hand. "It's alright." he soothed as they finally pulled their horses back into a walk. The woman began absently scratching at the scaly armor of Laemyx beneath her fingers, "Your wife leaving you was enough to drive you all the way across the Narrow sea?"

Ser Jorah was silent for a bit, to the point where Ranta was sure he wouldn't answer. "I sold men into slavery to afford her expensive tastes at first." he finally spoke, " People began wondering where she was getting such nice things...eventually I was discovered and arrested. It was when I was sitting alone in a jail cell did my wife come to me to tell me that she was leaving me for some other lord." he sighed heavily, " Not long after that, Ned Stark released me and instead of killing me, I was banished from Westeros and headed across the Narrow Sea. The Gods decided to show me kindness and by their good will I was put in the good graces of Khal Drogo." he finished.

"Working as a translator." Ranta stated more than questioned and earned a nod in response. Ranta thought long and hard over the information given to her, though she doubted the exiled knight minded her silence. A sudden shout broke the silence between the duo as the train of horses came to a stop, the shout being echoed by those close enough to hear it.

"We are stopping for the day," Jorah informed her, "Come, I'm sure the Khaleesi will need some help getting from her horse." he cantered off, Ranta quick to follow. Thankfully, Ser Jorah and Ranta found the struggling Khaleesi trying to get off her horse without causing herself pain, but was failing greatly. Usually Khal Drogo would help, but he was off doing whatever Khals do and the three handmaidens assigned to Dany were nowhere in sight.

"Hold on Daenerys!" Ranta called cantering up to her. Ser Jorah hopped off of his horse before it had come to a full stop and offered his help to the young Khaleesi. "Easy, Khaleesi." He cooed to her as she put her arm around his neck and allowed him to then gently pulled her from the horse. "IRRI! DOREAH! JHIQUI!" Ranta bellowed for the handmaidens as she dismounted and took her children out, placing all of them on the ground. With the help of Jorah and Ranta, Daenerys was led over to her tent that had been set up.

Ranta was about to bring the younger girl in when suddenly she was suddenly surrounded by the trio of handmaidens she called for. " _No!"_ Ranta barked in harsh Dothraki, much to the surprise of the slaves, Daenerys and Jorah.

" _You lose chance to help. Go be lost! Khal Drogo will hear this."_ her use of the language may have been broken, but from the blanched faces and horror filled eyes, the trio of girls got the message of what Ranta was saying and much to her ire, began speaking too quickly for her to even try to comprehend. If there was one thing that Ranta hated, it was being crowded and having people shout in her ears. Especially when she couldn't understand them in the first place.

" **NO!"** Ranta shouted over their protests and stomped her foot in frustration, which was immediately followed by a loud boom of thunder and a crack of lightning. Many slaves, Dothraki riders and the rest of the Khalasar flinched from the abrupt noise. Horses screamed and reared into the air at the boom of thunder echoing in their ears, throwing the riders still on their backs. Goats, pigs, and sheep all startled as well and attempted to race away from the threat of mother nature but were stopped by the ropes around their necks.

Those who were not trying to calm the animals of the Khalasar cast their faces upwards towards a now dark grey sky, lightning dancing behind the angry clouds. Ranta was shocked like all the others, there was not a cloud in sight all day and now suddenly storm clouds were hanging over them. One person however, was not so surprised by this turn of events and he knew another was not as surprised as she appeared to be. Before the argument even began Ser Jorah noticed clouds beginning to roll in at the first sight of Ranta's ire, and when the confrontation began, the clouds quickly multiplied and darkened at an alarming rate along with her mood.

"Anger not the girl with the ocean in her hair and the sky in her eyes. Both shall reign their fury down upon her enemies and shake even the heavens to their core." he whispered to himself as he watched Ranta snap out of her stupor and usher Daenerys into the tent with her armored snakes on her heels. Jorah cast a glance upwards towards the still grey sky and turned tail to find something to calm the blue haired woman's temper before she brought down something worse than a thunder storm upon their heads.

0o.0o.0o.0o.

"Was that really necessary, Ranta? You couldn't of gotten them to give you some space without summoning a storm to do your bidding?" Daenerys mused irritably, much to the annoyance of the woman in question. "If you had competent servants then perhaps that wouldn't of happened in the first place." she shot back just as equally irritable, running a hand through her hair as she moved towards a dresser holding the Targaryen's clothing.

" What if the lightning would have struck someone?"

"Then there'd be one less mouth to feed."

Daenerys sighed in exasperation, "As benefitting as it would be to some members of the Khalasar, you cannot summon lightning to strike down someone who annoys you." she scolded, earning a roll of the eyes from the older woman. "They were crowding me." she said as a half hearted defense, looking through her clothes. " But the point still stands...I have not seen you lose control like that before, are you sure you are alright?" Dany asked.

Ranta frowned, offended and turned to meet the violet eyes of the Targaryen. " _That_ was not me losing control, that was far from it. What you seen was a mere temperamental slip. I'm fine." she declared with no room for argument. Ranta was very sensitive when it came to her unnatural powers that had been placed upon her from the gods. The woman knew that the females of the Naylor house were known for some kind of connection with nature, in fact everyone knew. It was common knowledge and it was why the Targaryens were able to stake their claim over a newly formed Westeros and keep it for as long as they did, up until the Mad King's reign anyways.

House Naylor could of easily stopped the rebellion had they still been serving the Mad King, but since they weren't...it was now why the Baratheon family sat on the throne. Ranta's mother had a connection with the earth beneath her feet, able to summon earth shakes and bid rock and stone to do her bidding whenever she was in need. Her grandmother was gifted with the ability to summon wind storms and control air and wind as one entity. Her great grandmother had a connection with water, able to summon rain storms and bend large sources of water to her will.

And then there was Ranta of course who was gifted with the ability to summon thunder storms whenever her temper had been pushed far enough. Normally, that would be the end of that when it came to a Naylors gifts. But with Ranta, it hadn't been. There were occasions when she would summon solitary thunderstorms, there were other times when she could summon wind storms, rain storms and on one occasion, her anger had been so great that the earth shook from the strength of her fury.

The girl had inherited her ancestors gifts in short, though they were rare to show, but Ranta was thankful for such rare occasions. The woman did not like using her powers and despite her aloof feelings about her agitators getting hurt, she did not want others to suffer because she could not control her emotions. "They are growing you know." the Targaryen noted, in an attempt to take the focus off of Ranta's gift and ease the visible tension in her shoulders.

"Hm?" Ranta hummed, carrying a night dress over to her that could pass for an everyday dress, a sour look still marring her features. "They used to be the length and thickness of your arm, now they are thicker than that." Daenerys said as a matter of fact, head nodding to the snake brothers.

"Are you calling my snakes fat?"

"Yes."

Ranta snorted a laugh, a smile playing on her lips thankfully for Daenerys. Ranta deposited the dress on her bed, turning her head to observe the slaves that brought in Dany a bath tub and the ones that filled it with barrels of hot water, "They will grow in length soon enough and it will not even appear that they are... _fat_ as you say. Hopefully by then I will not have to carry them in the saddle bags whenever we move faster than a canter, hopefully they'll be able to keep up on their own."

Ranta motioned for her friend to stand so she could help her undress. Gently pushing herself up, the Targaryen made her way to the elder woman and worked together to get Dany's dress off. Ranta gently lowered her into the water and sat besides the tub to allow the water to work its magic on the Khaleesi's sores. The younger woman soaked in silence for a few minutes before speaking up, "Do you believe that there is a chance that dragons could come back? Like real flying, fire breathing ones my ancestors used to take over the seven kingdoms?" Daenerys suddenly asked, gazing longingly at the chest in the corner of the tent that held her stone dragon eggs.

The blue haired woman looked at her strangely, "Do I believe that dragons could come back?" she echoed. "There aren't supposed to be any Targaryens left in the world, but here you are. And one day you will go back home to the Seven kingdoms, will you not? If metaphorical dragons can come back then why can't real ones?" she inquired.

Daenerys slowly nodded, seeing her point. "It's just that, Irri and Jhiqui says that dragons are gone forever. ' Brave men kill them. It is known.' 'It is known' " she mimicked the handmaidens a bit mockingly. Ranta huffed, "So not only are they incapable of taking care of you after a long day's ride, they fill your head with negative and ridiculous thoughts." she commented dryly.

A slight smile graced the silver haired girl's face, "Doreah does not. She believes that dragons can still exist. A trader from Qarth told her that dragons come from the moon. He said that the moon was an egg and that once there were two moons in the sky, but one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it poured a thousand dragons and they drank the sun's fire."

The older woman's eye brows rose well into her hairline at the end of the story. "I think all of you need to lay off the dried horse meat and mare's milk." she snorted before standing and walking over to her children who had gotten onto the animal pelt covered bed and was laying atop the covers, huddling together. "Do you think it would be a waste of time for me to try and hatch my eggs then?" Dany asked, a strange tone in her voice.

Ranta turned to Daenerys but did not say a thing, absently stoking the backs of the snakes. The Targaryen opened her mouth to explain herself but was stopped by the sound of Doreah calling out to Dany. "Khaleesi?" the handmaiden poked her head in shyly, eyes lowering the ground when her gaze landed on the Khaleesi's fiery, blue haired companion.

" The sky is clear. Khal Drogo wishes to know if you are coming out to eat with the Khalasar?" she finished her question. "Yes, I will be out soon. Thank you Doreah." Daenerys nodded, lifting herself out of the tub as Doreah bowed her head and left the tent. "You did not even bathe." The Naaylor pointed out, holding out a towel for the girl anyways.

She would help undress her old friend, but the woman drew the line at rubbing down the naked woman to dry her off. Daenerys was picky when it came to that certain aspect, the girl hated putting on wet clothes and if her dresses stuck to her in a single uncomfortable way after bathing or soaking, she got huffy about it. "I can bathe in the morning. Why? Do I smell?" she asked with a hint of a smile as she dried herself off.

Ranta held her hands up in defense, "I never said that. You did. I was just wondering is all….." she trailed off. "Are you coming to dinner?" Daenerys asked, putting on the simple dress that she did not need help with. "No," the older woman denied, " I'm going to take these two and head to my tent for the night. You have fun though." Ranta motioned for her friend to go and eat with the others. Dany hesitated momentarily before nodding and wishing the misfit family a good night before exiting the tent.

"Come along now, it's time for bed." the blue haired woman directed towards the duo under her care before standing and walking away. The night and day brothers slithered off the bed and followed after a departing Ranta. Though the sun was only just setting, there had already been a grand bonfire started in the center of camp to cook what food had been hunted earlier in the day. Dinner with Dothraki Ranta had learned, lasted for a while, from sunset until moon high - when the moon was at its highest point and its light shone down upon all who ventured under its rays.

The blue haired woman had received various greetings and invitations to join that certain individual or group for dinner, some she understood and some she didn't but her answer was always the same. A kind smile and a shake of her head, explaining that today's ride had tired her out but she would join them another time in broken Dothraki. The Khalasar had quickly grown used to the woman's presence and soon figured out that she wasn't Daenerys' lead handmaiden, or slave as many thought her to be.

They learned that she was Dany's closest friend, sister in all but blood and protector...her very own bloodrider in their terms and came to respect the woman like they do the Khal's Bloodriders. "Ranta!...Ranta!" said woman stopped and looked around for the person calling out for her, only to see it was Rakharo. Rakharo was one of Khal Drogo's younger Dothraki riders but the young man was talented in the art of war and therefore assigned to Daenerys as one of her bloodriders along with a man named Aggo and another named Jhogo.

The woman smiled at the slightly flushed man as he approached her, "Good evening Rakharo. How are you?" she asked slowly, knowing that he was a bit new to learning the common tongue like she was relatively new to learning Dothraki.

"Good evening, Ranta. I...am good. Th-thank you." the rider stumbled through with a nervous smile, hands locked behind his back. The blue eyed woman nodded in approval, he was coming along well. " _Something you need?"_ she asked in Dothraki. " _I uhm, I got you something that reminded me of you. I just thought you would like it"_ the bloodrider admitted bashfully, and brought his hands out from behind his back to show Ranta the cluster of small wild pink flowers he had picked.

The woman wasn't able to understand everything the young man said, but she understood once she seen the gift presented before her. Ranta had never seen flowers such as these ones before. They weren't a solid color like most were, the petals were light pink overall but the closer you got to the center the darker the pink became. Ranta couldn't help the laughter that bubbled past her lips, it was just like her hair but with a different color!

"I love them Rakharo, that was very sweet of you to do this for me, thank you." she smiled warmly at the slightly clueless bloodrider, taking the flowers from him. "Those are sweet otosie flowers, my lady." Ser Jorah spoke from behind her, gaining the attention from the duo conversing. "Those flowers when picked can survive for a whole week before showing signs of wilting." he informed her, with his hands behind his back. "Will you tell him that I love the gift he gave me? And that it was very sweet of him to do?" Ranta requested stroking the soft petals gently.

Jorah turned to the man and did as requested, a blush forming on his dark cheeks as Jorah finished. The Naylor woman was able to pick up a bit of his response, Rakharo had wanted to do something with her but the man had spoken too quickly for her to figure out what. "Rakharo would like to know if you will accompany him to dinner. He says Aggo and Jhogo will be there as well, and that they'd all like to get to know the Khaleesi's closest friend a bit better." Jorah explained.

The woman smirked lightly, " _I grateful for offer-"_ Ranta stopped when Jorah gently corrected her, " _I am grateful for your offer, Rakharo, but I am tired now. In the morning, we can...gather though when we eat?"_ she asked hopefully. The blood rider's face brightened considerably compared to its previous forlorn look when his offer was originally declined. "I will see you in the...morning, Ranta. Have a good night's sleep." the young man smiled and nodded to both her and Ser Jorah before walking off towards Aggo and Jhogo who were sitting off in the distance talking.

"That boy has an extra spring to his step," the Mormont noted with a careful eye on the Dothraki warrior before turning back to his companion, "I daresay you made his day with agreeing to have breakfast with him tomorrow….he's rather enamoured with you." Ranta quirked a brow and scoffed at the thought, "Do not jest Ser Jorah, it is not nice, especially about things like that." She scolded lightly before continuing her walk back to her tent where her children were sure to be since they did not stay for the conversation between her and Rakharo.

"It is no jest, I promise you. Just because you two do not spend much time together, does not mean he cannot admire you from afar. Many times during the day I hear him being picked on for chasing after a woman who belongs with a man. There is some speculation that you can be swayed into going for someone younger but many think it is laughable that Rakharo believes he could be the one that it would happen to." Jorah revealed to her as they walked.

"And why is it such a laughable thing that the thought of Rakharo and I courting?" she asked looking up at him. Jorah met her gaze with ease, "Rakharo is young my lady, he has seen battle yes, but not many. He is still a boy in many of the eyes of the Dothraki riders...physically, mentally, emotionally and socially. They do not think a mere boy, bloodrider of the Khaleesi or not, can succeed in a conquest designed for a man." He explained.

"And what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think he can 'succeed in a conquest designed for a man' ?"

"..."

"Ser Jorah!" Ranta laughed, playfully swatting the exiled knight. "You aren't nice, don't be like that with Rakharo." Jorah chuckled, taking her swats without a complaint, "I didn't say anything against the boy. Not a word." he smiled playfully. "Yes but that doesn't make it any better!" she scolded lightly. "Even if your words didn't hold any truth to them then I'd still think it's cute that Rakharo is trying to get to know me better in general. He has a good heart that I envy." the woman said a bit wistfully. The duo came to a stop outside her tent, and Jorah looked at her strangely.

"You do not believe you have a good heart?" he echoed, subconsciously remembering he had gotten the woman her favorite food and handed her a bundle of cloth that held it.

Ranta smirked as she took it, a distant look in her eye. "Believe it or not Ser Jorah I can be a very cruel woman when I want to be." The man pondered over this for a moment before shaking his head, "I'm afraid I can't see you being that. A cruel woman wouldn't of followed after her lifelong friends across the Narrow Sea after a rebellion that chased them out.

She wouldn't have chosen to follow after her friend after one was married to a war lord. A cruel woman would've laughed in her admirer's face when presented the gift and invitation to spend time together, even if it is with others around. She wouldn't have taken in two armored snakes, especially ones that are intelligent and grow as quickly as yours do." he pulled back the flap of her tent and the duo was immediately graced with the sight of Raenella's children huddled together in a particularly large woven basket beside her bed, sleeping soundly.

" You followed Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen into the free cities and stayed by Viserys' side the day before he died. You are staying beside Daenerys' side throughout her marriage because you know it is not easy for her. You accepted Rakharo's invitation and gift with a genuine smile and gratitude. The children you have now if put under the care of anyone else would either have been sold, killed or chained up by now. Yet you allow them to live freely and do as they will as long as no harm comes to anyone. You show not only them care and compassion like no other that I have ever seen, but you show the same for people in general. You have a good heart Ranta, whether you believe it or not. A slip of lost temper with a few servants does not change that."

0o.0o.0o.0o.00o.

True to the words of assurance from Ser Jorah and Ranta, Daenerys had grown much closer with her husband as her knowledge of the Dothraki language grew over the next few months. During the second month of marriage the duo were much more loving of each other now that they could somewhat communicate without much help from Doreah, Jorah or at times Ranta and the couple had not been afraid to show their love out in public.

Between Ranta and Daenerys exclusively, the Targaryen was hoping with all her might that she would grace the Khal with a son and with this fact brought to her attention, Ranta unfortunately soon found out that Daenerys had become insatiable in bed according to the woman herself. Daenerys had received a light smack to the arm for revealing such an intimate fact with her and so had the Khal a few weeks later when she heard him speaking of it one day with his bloodriders.

Such an act she wouldn't have dared to do if she hadn't been as close to Dany as she was and if she hadn't of already weaseled her way into Drogo's heart by promising to help him find ways to calm down Daenerys' sex drive every now and again.

" _I am working on it, you ungrateful brute. There's only so many things I can distract her with, Laemyx and Vaemarr can only learn so many tricks before growing bored and will only put up with so much bonding with your wife. Not to mention there are only so many embarrassing and unflattering stories to tell about her when growing up." Ranta had pouted and crossed her arms over her chest._

 _The men in front of her laughed at her disgruntled attitude, Khal Drogo rose as he chuckled and placed a large hand on her shoulder with a smile,_ " _I am grateful, little sister, for what you have done for me. " he grinned down at Ranta, "...My little protector from those who would wish to make me defenseless against attacks, from friend or foe." he declared fondly, softening the blue haired woman's attitude and earned a smile in return for it. _

"Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?" Daenerys asked Ser Jorah, now months into their journey together as they rode through some very tall grass, sheltered by shade from the trees above for once.

"The Dothraki don't believe in money, most of their slaves were given to them as gifts." Jorah answered without taking eyes off the path in front of them. However, feeling the violet eyed woman's curious look, he turned towards her and continued. "If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices: Pay tribute or fight. It's an easy choice for most, of course, but sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice."

The Khaleesi nodded her head in understanding and turned back to face forward when the rider in front of her started whipping the slave beside him with a shout. She looked to the other slaves around her and noticed that their pace was sluggish, they would either drop from exhaustion, be whipped for their slow pace or a combination of both at this rate. "The slaves will never make it if we continue without a rest," she murmured to herself before turning to Jorah, "Tell them all to stop." She ordered.

Jorah looked at her confused, "You want the entire horde to stop, for how long?" he asked her. "Until I command them to do otherwise." Daenerys returned with ease, gaining a proud smirk from the Westeros man.

"You're learning to talk like a queen." He told her proudly. Daenerys flashed a smile at him in return, " Not a queen, a Khaleesi. Ranta is the queen." She corrected before looking around, "Where is she anyways?" the Targaryen girl questioned. "Riding besides the Khal up front if I am not mistaken. Do you want me to go get her?" Jorah offered but Daenerys shook her head and stopped her horse, with the ex-knight following suit. "No, I will be back shortly." she informed him before dismounting and walked into the tree line, hearing Jorah echo her order to the Khalasar.

"Stop the horde! By order of the Khaleesi!" Ser Jorah's voice echoed up to the ears of Ranta and Drogo. The duo looked at each other in confusion, what could they possibly need to stop for? _"I'll go see what's wrong."_ she told the Khal before turning her horse around and riding towards the back of the immobile horde with Laemyx and Vaemarr following after.

Over the last couple of months, Laemyx and Vaemarr had a ridiculous growth spurt and could easily swallow things much greater than goats whole now instead of sticking to chickens, eggs, rabbits and whatever else they had eaten when they were off hunting on their own. Not only in length and size did the serpent brothers grow, but they also grew in width as well. Before you could stroke their heads with only a finger or two but now Raenella's whole hand fit atop their heads comfortably with room to spare.

While Khal Drogo was welcoming of having the duo of beasts within his horde, the horses were not and more often than not Ranta had to ride ahead of the Khalasar with Drogo or on side trails if they wanted the horses under control.

" _Clear a path! Out of the way!_ " Ranta requested in Dothraki, assisted by the deep hisses of the serpents. Horses and people alike scattered when they first seen the lumbering oversized snakes that could easily tackle a horse to the ground and strangle it, following after their mother.

" _You dare! You give commands to me? To me?!_ " Ranta heard an enraged voice call out as she passed by members of the horde and turned her horse to enter the tree line. " _I do not take commands from a foreign whore!"_ the unknown man continued even though Ranta had not seen him yet. "Vaemarr, Laemyx go!" she ordered her snakes who then darted past in the blink of an eye towards the commotion. " _Do you hear me?! Do you?! I will-!_ " his threat had been cut off by a loud, audible 'ompf!' shortly before a thump was heard.

Ranta broke through the tree line to see a Dothraki rider tangled up in Vaemarr's coils while Laemyx stood protectively in front of a dazed Daenerys. The blue haired woman turned her head and seen Daenerys rubbing her throat lightly from behind the protective stance of the giant serpent. "Dany, are you alright?" Ranta asked, gaining her attention.

Daenerys looked to her best friend with slightly watery eyes "Ranta…" she breathed softly in pure relief, moving towards the woman who sent her scaly children to save her. Rakharo, Irri and Jorah had appeared just as the Khaleesi got to Ranta's side and after observing the slightly injured Khaleesi and the slowly suffocating man in Vaemarr's grasp it was easy to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

" _Do you want him dead Khaleesi_?" Rakharo asked with narrowed eyes, one hand on his own sword as the other calmed his dancing horse beneath him when its eyes landed on the mystical creatures. The man now had tinting blue from the lack of oxygen, but Ranta was fine with giving her child a midday snack for attacking her best friend and the Khaleesi of the Khalasar.

"Dany if you don't make the choice then Vaemarr will and I'm sure he wouldn't mind eating right now." Ranta warned when the Targaryen did not respond for a few moments even after Irri translated incase she had somehow forgotten all of her lessons in Dothraki from the scary experience mere moments ago. "N-no." she whispered much to the shock of everyone, "Let Khal Drogo deal with him." Daenerys said in a much stronger voice. Ranta exchanged looks with the bewildered Dothraki members and Ser Jorah but relented nonetheless.

"Vaemarr, _let go_. He's not your snack, not today anyways." the Naylor instructed the armored serpent. Vaemarr looked at his mother in his own incredulous way and for a moment she thought she would have to repeat her orders, but the snake did as she commanded and released his grip on the man. The moment pressure was released from around his neck, the man took in large and greedy gulps of air and fell to the ground when he was completely free.

"What is his name?" Dany asked no one in particular. Irri turned to Rakharo and asked the question seeing as she did not recognize the man. " _That is Maggo's cousin Azo."_ Ser Jorah provided and was backed by Rakharo with a confirming nod. " _His hair is awful short is it not?_ " Ranta asked out loud after observing the brown locks did not even touch the base of his neck, smirking when laughter reached her ears.

"He certainly has a lot of nerve to attack the Khaleesi. Had it been up to me, I would of let him be strangled to death to spare Vaemarr a hunting trip _."_ she sighed heavily, _"_ Oh well. Grab him Rakharo and let's go." Ranta instructed, motioning for Irri to help Dany back on her horse before mounting her own and spurring him in the direction of where the horde was stopped.

"Khal Drogo is just going to love hearing about this." the Naylor woman muttered to herself, her children making their own noises of agreement as they slithered besides her aloof horse.

0o.0o.0o.0o.

The Khalasar had stopped a few hundred leagues away from where the show down between the Khaleesi and Azo took place and set up camp for the night. Instead of retreating to her own tent though, Dany had retreated into Ranta's and was sitting in a chair as Irri sat behind her braiding her hair, and speaking to one another.

"I read in a book that a Khaleesi may be worth less than a Khal's own horse in their husband's eyes and that sometimes he will share her with his blood riders. Do you think Drogo plans to share me with his blood riders?" She asked Irri, worry evident on her face.

Irri gave her Khaleesi a comforting smile and shook her head,"No Khaleesi, you are the Moon of his life. He love you much." She finished in common tongue. Her words caused the female Targaryen to blush with a bashful smile, "Really, He loves me? How do you know?"

"The Khal no look at other women like he do you, his heart yours, just as yours his. That how I know." Irri spoke, and then frowned and reached over to cup Daenery's breast, weighing it in her hand.

"Uhhh, what have I walked in on exactly?" a new voice sounded at the entrance of the tent. "Ranta!" Daenerys exclaimed with a smile, standing with Irri doing the same. Ranta did not share their excitement however. Walking into her tent and seeing her friend being handled intimately by her hand maiden was not something she looked forward to seeing at all. Vaemarr and Laemyx slithered past their stationary mother and made for the corner they usually occupied during the nights, ignoring the humans altogether.

"Khaleesi body changes," Irri supplied before turning to her mistress, "When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi?" Her question had caused both when to freeze, but Ranta was the first to snap out of it and interrupted before Daenerys could answer, "Well you aren't giving birth in here, I don't want pregnant mess all over the rugs or my bed. Get out." she ordered, stepping to the side and motioning to the tent flap.

An amused huff came from Dany as Irri laughed freely, "Silly, little sister." though it had originally been Drogo's nickname of endearment for Ranta, many of the Khalasar had picked up on it and began to address the blue eyed woman by it as well. "Khaleesi have months until baby come, no worry." she promised. A sudden thought occurred to the Naylor at this fact being brought up, "Have you told Khal Drogo what happened this afternoon?"

Ranta watched as both women pale at the thought, "Khal Drogo did not take news well, little sister." Irri spoke, eyes distant, "Azo killed in a...a..." she trailed off uncertainly. "He was killed in a creative way she means," Dany covered for her, "We aren't sure how, but many could hear his screams until he took his final breath." Ranta nodded in understanding and rubbed the bottom of her lip in thought.

"Well at least you can lift the mood with him with the news of your pregnancy now." she tried, "But you are going to have to go to your tent to do that...so get out." Ranta motioned again to the tent flap. Daenerys furrowed her brow and looked at her friend critically, " You've never been so rude before in trying to get me to leave. Who are you expecting?" she asked.

A split second later Rakharo walked into her tent, stopping at the sight of Irri and the Khaleesi. The awkward silence that followed all but killed the blue haired woman from embarrassment, the knowing looks and full grins from Daenerys and Irri did not help matters either.

"Hello _Khaleesi, Irri."_ Rakharo finally greeted before turning to Ranta, " _Should I come back later?"_ he asked quietly, oblivious to the red color filling the Naylors face. But before Ranta could answer, the sharp eared Irri did for her. "No!" she cried, fighting a smile and losing much like a giggling Daenerys was, "We were just leaving, have a good night Rakharo, Ranta." she said slyly, following after the grinning Khaleesi. After the two women were gone, Rakharo turned to his female companion confused.

" _Did I say something wrong?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"The whore is pregnant," King Robert Baratheon spat with disgust, opening the council meeting with his most trusted advisors and friends. Ned Stark shook his head at his old friend, "You're speaking of murdering a child. One that has been in exile for over a decade nonetheless." he pointed out.

"I warned you this would happen." Robert growled, ignoring his hand's words, " Back in the North, I warned you, but you didn't care to hear. Well, hear it now. I want 'em dead, mother and child both. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead." He declared.

"You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this," Ned argued, trying to persuade Robert from going through with his bloodthirsty plan. "Honor?!" Robert shouted. "I've got Seven Kingdoms to rule! One King, Seven Kingdoms. Do you think honor keeps them in line? Do you think it's honor that's keeping the peace? It's fear! Fear and blood!"

"Then we're no better than the Mad King!" Ned snapped, "For he ruled with the same, The only difference between us and him is that we have not resorted to using fire."

The other council members looked at Ned with wide eyes, wondering what had possessed him to bring the Mad King up. It was an unspoken law to never speak of the previous king, no one wanted to remember such cruelty or fear. They wanted to leave the past behind them, and move forward. Robert's face went from red to pale as he pointed a finger at his old friend, "Careful, Ned. Careful now" he warned him shakily. "You want to assassinate a girl...because the Spider heard a rumor? How do you sound right now, brother?" Ned asked, hoping he would see sense.

Varys finally spoke up, putting in his two-bits. "No rumor, my Lord. The princess is with child."

"Based on whose information?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont's. He is serving as a Translator for the Targaryen."

"Mormont?" Ned gave a dry chuckle, "You bring us the whispers of a traitor half a world away and call it fact?" he inquired of the Spy master. "Jorah Mormont's a slaver, not a traitor. Small difference, I know, to an honorable man," Petyr Baelish said on behalf of the other man with a smirk. "He broke the law, betrayed his family, and fled our land. We commit murder on the word of this man alone?" Ned appealed to the council.

"And if he's right? If she has a son?" Robert challenged. "A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army…what then?" The lord of Winterfell shook his head, "The Narrow Sea still lies between us." Ned pointed out. "I'll fear the Dothraki the day they teach their horses to run on water."

"Do nothing? That's your wise advice? Do nothing 'til our enemies are on our shores? You're my council? Counsel! Speak sense to this honorable fool." He insisted of the other men on his side of the argument. Varys shifted in his seat before speaking up again. "I understand your misgivings, my Lord. Truly, I do" he looked to the Stark lord with a regretful expression.

" It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed." He tried to reason. "I bear this girl no ill will," Grand Maester Pycelle added on, "But should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder even, that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?" He left the question open, knowing no one would speak of how much of the seven kingdoms would be covered in blood should the horse lords cross.

"We should have had her killed years ago." Renly Baratheon mumbled quietly. "When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, best close your eyes, get it over with. Cut her throat. Be done with it." Petyr gave a light chuckle. Ned still wasn't convinced that assassinating a young girl was the right thing to do. Starting right at Robert, his own eyes unwavering, he said, "I followed you into war - twice, without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child."

With his own eyes staring back, "She dies." Robert declared. "And what about the supposed Naylor guarding Daenerys and her unborn child since we are all in agreement to listen to nothing but rumors from an exiled man and a few spies. What about the fact that the very same Naylor protecting the last of the Targaryen line, is indeed the heir of Viserys, that he himself declared a day before he died?!" Ned Stark asked angrily.

At the sound of that name, no one spoke. That was a name no one in the seven kingdoms had heard for a while, nor did they ever want to again. Uncomfortable looks were exchanged amongst the men at the table. "You all are so focused on a girl who has no interest in Westeros, you are forgetting about the one who could actually be showing a hint of interest if we are hearing correctly." he said pointedly.

"My little birds do not lie, my lord. They bring me the truth of what they hear." Varys stated calmly. "And that is the point, that is the point right there!" Ned pointed a finger at the spy master, " What if they are hearing lies and we are taking them for truths?! What if Daenerys isn't pregnant? What if Viserys didn't name this young Naylor his heir? What if these are all just rumors or lies to intimidate us?!" he took a deep breath in and exhaled to calm himself.

"If the woman with sea in her hair and the sky in her eyes is guarding the Targaryen line like her ancestors once did then we are asking for life as we know it to end. She has already used her powers once from what the Spider's spies tell us. From one petty argument alone she was able to summon the power of thunder and lightning to chase away her enemies. Let us not forget the mystical beasts that act as the Naylor's own protectors. Are you really willing to risk the wrath of a Naylor and her beasts bearing down on all of Westeros just because of a rumor of one girl and her unborn child?" Ned asked genuinely concerned.

It was silent in the room for a long time. A Naylor's wrath was a fury that no one ever wanted to witness unless they were on the safe side of it. Thunder, wind, ice, and firestorms, along with massive floods, earth shakes, or a combination of any of the above listed were all entirely possible for members of the Naylor line to summon. And they did. Aegon and his sisters conquered and shaped Westeros with their dragons yes, but they had help. No great thing is achieved by one's self, even a little help is needed from time to time.

"I will have no part in it." Ned spoke when he had enough of the silence, " I won't have those lives on my hands and I won't have the Naylor woman bringing down the wrath of the gods on my head when it is easily avoidable."

"You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark." Robert frowned, " You'll do as I command or I'll find me a Hand who will." He threatened. However, Ned simply removed his badge and placed it on the table in front of Robert. "And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man." He frowned, the whole room silent at the sight before them. Before Robert could open his mouth though, Ned turned on his heels and began to walk out the room. With a beet red face, Robert stood up suddenly and screamed at Ned's retrieving figure.

"Out! Out, damn you! I'm done with you. Go! Run back to Winterfell! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this? Too proud and honorable? This is a war! That Targaryen bitch and her unborn savage child will all die before this is over, whether or not a lone Naylorian bitch protects them! MARK MY WORDS, NED STARK, MARK THEM!"

0o.0o.0o.0o.

"Vaes Dothrak. The city of the horse lords," Ser Jorah announced as they stood on a ridge overlooking the city. Guarding the entrance, were two gigantic bronze stallions whose hooves meet a hundred feet above the roadway to form a pointed arch. Below its arch were the thousands of members of the Khalasar racing into the city, happy to be home. Ranta could even briefly spot a smile on Khal Drogo's face as he raced his horse through the gates.

The trio of humen watched the excited man go without a word. Daenerys had been watching particularly closely, "If Drogo and I were to follow behind Ranta, could we conquer the Seven Kingdoms? Military strength wise?" She asked Ser Jorah. "We'd have to get them to cross the sea first." Ranta pointed out and Jorah nodded in agreement. "Ranta is right Khaleesi, the Dothraki fear any water their horses can't drink. Which is why they've never crossed before."

"But if they did?"

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different."

"And you know these men?"

Ser Jorah nodded his head, "I fought beside them once….a long, long time ago." At the distant look in his eye, Ranta decided to change topics. "Enough with talk of the past and blood and ruin. Its ruining my mood. We are supposed to be looking towards the future, thoughts filled with a brown haired Targaryen baby trying to ride a horse his father puts him on before he is a year old." she smirked, tugging on the reigns in the direction of the city and squeezed the sides of her feet into her horse to get him moving.

"Speaking of Dothraki babies...should I begin looking for a wedding gift to give you and Rakharo?" Daenerys cooed. An annoyed look overcame Ranta's face at the teasing and gave Dany her meanest look she could muster though it did little to erase the amusement from the Targaryen. "You are dead to me Dany. Dead." the Naylor declared, gaining laughter from her best friend. "Oh come on, Ranta." Dany laughed moving her horse after Ranta's and up beside it as close as she could get the horses together. " It's about time you found yourself someone to settle down with. You aren't getting any younger you know." she said coyly.

"Would you like to keep that hair of yours pretty and silver, or would you like it all chopped off?"

Ser Jorah watched the two women bicker with a small smile, "Have I missed something?" he asked hoping to be let in on what they were talking about. Dany all too happily slowed her horse to walk besides Jorah's once more, "Do you know who paid Ranta a visit a few nights ago in her tent?" Ranta groaned aloud. "Nothing happened! We talked, that was it." she exclaimed.

"Irri and I were in her tent hoping to talk a bit before retiring for the night," the Targaryen continued anyways, " but Ranta kept trying to get us to leave. When I asked her who she was expecting, guess who walked in?" Dany grinned.

"Who?"

"Rakharo." she whispered loudly, "Asked if he should come back later when he saw Irri and I." A smile similar to the Khaleesi's graced Ser Jorah's lips as understanding filled his mind. "I told you he fancied you, child. You did not believe me. Now he is paying visits to your tent under the cover of night." he called up to the blue eyed woman with teasing in his own voice.

"I hope you both find flies in your food." Ranta then galloped off, leaving laughter behind her. Though she acted as if the teasing were the worst thing to happen to her in the world, she wasn't actually all that mad with Daenerys or Ser Jorah. Ranta knew it was all in fun, if she had been Dany or Jorah, she would of done the same. The Naylor's own words had been true though, wither the duo believed it or not.

That night Rakharo had visited, they had merely talked. Sometimes in common tongue, sometimes in Dothraki and covered just about anything they could think of. Ranta learned that Irri was actually Rakharo's younger cousin and that they were all they had left of blood family seeing as their blood line had been very small. In return, Rakharo had learned how she had all but been abandoned by her family because of the Mad Kind's insanity.

When he questioned how she could just be abandoned, Ranta shrugged. She only knew that her mother had fought to take her with her when she fled but certain circumstances unknown to her, prevented that. No one else had tried to take the little blue haired Naylor with them, which is what led her mother to turn to the Targaryen queen to protect her daughter until she was old enough to do so herself.

 _" So you have no idea where any of your family is?" the Dothraki warrior asked sympathetic. Ranta shook her head, "I don't even know if my own mother is alive. I don't know where to even begin looking if I wanted to track her or any of the others down. The only family I've ever really known besides my blood kin was the Targaryens. Rhaella Targaryen was a second mother to me, Rhaegar and Viserys Targaryen were brothers to me and then there is our Khaleesi, Daenerys Targaryen who is a sister to me." Ranta listed off._

 _Rakharo hesitated slightly, noting how the woman in front of him had used past tense to describe her second family to him. "You do not have much luck with family do you?" he joked lightly. Ranta chuckled and shook her head, "No. No I do not." she agreed in common, her heart constricting at the thought. _

Later in the afternoon, long after Ranta and everyone who had entered the city that morning had their things unpacked and tents set up, Daenerys and Ser Jorah paid a visit to Ranta's place. "Ranta? Are you here?" Daenerys asked peeking her head into the room and seen that the blue haired woman was on her back, resting upon her bed. Vaemarr and Laemyx in the corner, taking a nap their selves. Snorting to herself, Daenerys walked in anyways with Ser Jorah following, carrying a chest.

"Perhaps we should come back later, Khaleesi." he suggested after seeing the blue eyed woman resting along with her snakes. "Non-sense, Ser. She will be up all night if she continues to sleep any longer." Daenerys claimed walking up to Ranta's sleeping form and then shot her hand out, squeezing her upper thigh particularly close to her private area. And just how the Targaryen predicted, two hands locked around her wrist and a squeal shortly followed as a half asleep Ranta shot up in alarm.

"What is your problem, woman?" Ranta grumbled tiredly, pushing away the offending hand and rubbed her eyes clear of sleep. "You will throw your sleep pattern off if you sleep anymore, besides, I want to talk to you about something serious." Dany said simply, looking around the room to see the decorations hanging up. Ranta groaned but accepted the fact that she would not be going back to sleep.

When her slightly blurry eyes seen the exiled knight was also in her tent, she inwardly huffed, "And here I thought we were friends Ser Jorah, yet you let her wake me up. You are a cruel man." The Mormont chuckled, placing the chest down on the table stationed in her humble abode. "I tried to tell her, my lady, but she insisted." he told the now fully awake woman.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Ranta questioned curiously as Ser Jorah pulled up a chair for himself to sit in and as Daenerys took a seat next to the older woman on the bed. "You know as well as I do that we both loved Viserys dearly, despite some of his unpleasant ways." the Targaryen woman began, "But I think we can both agree that deep down, we did not want to see him on the Iron throne." Ranta remained silent.

Daenerys shifted slightly, " Had Viserys passed without naming you his heir, I would be next in line for the throne. But the thing is, I do not want the throne even though I have no right to it now that it was begreived to you. I have a baby on the way." She held her stomach protectively. "There is no time for me to rage a war, raise a child, give time to my husband and sit upon a throne. Which is why I have been supporting your claim to the throne now more than ever, you are better suited for it. You have already gotten yourself an advisor, Ser Jorah himself nonetheless, a guaranteed ally in Westeros and the support of Lord Illyrio and his friends back in Pentos wither you know it or not."

 _"_ When it comes to your army however, things are not going so well." Ser Jorah piped in, "Khal Drogo will not follow you across the Narrow sea, but he has agreed to help you gain some wealth to your name to buy an army. In about a month's time the Khalasar will leave and begin sacking cities." he revealed. "Before we do that though, you will..." Daenerys trailed off as Ser Jorah stood and grabbed the chest he placed on the table.

"Try to hatch your eggs." Dany finished as the man opened the top to reveal the dragon eggs she received on her wedding day. Ranta blinked in shock, "My eggs? They are yours." she pointed out as if she had forgotten. Daenerys looked at her eggs with a hint of longing in them, " I know, but to be truthful, for a while now I have been trying to hatch them but havent gotten any luck. Which is why I am giving them to you to try to hatch. You're going to need a mount to ride into battle once you get to Westeros, and what better mount than a dragon?"

Ranta looked at the trio of eggs for a long moment before turning her gaze to her close friend. "Dany, are you sure about this?" the blue eyed woman asked carefully and watched as the Targaryen nod with no hesitation. "The common people had been waiting for my brother. Illyrio said they were sewing dragon banners and praying for his return. But when word reaches them that a Naylor is returning to take the throne, the realm will be filled with dragons banners and storm clouds with lightning bolts alike" She said optimistically but was met with a quirked brow from the man in the room.

"The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends,Khaleesi" Jorah chuckled amused at her naivety, "They don't care what games the high Lords play."he shook his head. Daenerys thought over this for a moment before asking "What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?". "Home," he answered immediately and when the young Targaryen turned to her fellow female companion, Ranta nodded her head. "I pray for home, too."

When the conversation died, Daenerys began to leave, mentioning something about grabbing something to eat but was quickly stopped by Ser Jorah. "You might not want to eat until two suns from now, Khaleesi." he advised much to her confusion. "And why not?" Dany asked with a furrowed brow. He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"A pregnant Dothraki woman will participate in the stallion heart ceremony, in which she will attempt to consume the heart of a stallion under the supervision of the Dosh Khaleen. Due to the prohibition on bearing steel in Vaes Dothrak, the mother must tear apart the stallion's heart with her bare teeth and fingernails. If she eats the entire heart, she will bear a son who is strong and swift and fearless. If she chokes on the blood or retches up the flesh, the omens are less favorable. The child might be stillborn, weak, deformed or female." he told her.

Ranta who did not even need to participate in such a thing, felt like retching up her last meal. "Oh that is disgusting! I will get on my knees and pray for you, darling." Ranta promised with a frown that was similar to the younger woman's. "The best I can do for you Khaleesi, is to have your handmaidens make you a tonic to drink that will curve your hunger." Ser Jorah said sympathetically and lead the stunned and unanswering woman out of the room and into the streets to get her the help he promised.

A violent shiver worked its way down Ranta's spine as she recalled what she had just heard, "The Dothraki sure do have weird customs." she mumbled before moving to the chest filled with her dragon eggs. "So you would not hatch for a Targaryen, huh? Let's see if you will hatch for a Naylor." Ranta grabbed the chest and walked over to the fire place, carefully setting each egg down on the metal crate above.

"Vaemarr, Laemyx. Come over here!" Ranta called to her slumbering children who groaned at the summoning. "Now." she added sternly when they made no move to get up. The brothers groaned again before finally opening their eyes and slowly made their way to their mother. "Dany gave us her eggs, they are ours now but we have to try to get them to hatch." Ranta explained to the two snakes who were now looking at the eggs closely, though not in a predatory way.

After a few moments, Vaemarr suddenly began pushing Ranta off to the side with his head as Laemyx took her spot directly in front of the eggs. Before Ranta could question what they were doing, she seen a faint glowing green light work its way up Laemyx's body and gathered into his throat before he opened his mouth and began spewing green fire into the fireplace under the eggs. Satisfied that his mother was stunned enough to not move, Vaemarr joined his brother's side but instead of spewing green fire - a deep blue fire escaped from his mouth after the light had traveled through his body and gathered in his throat.

No words could escape Ranta's lips at the sight before her. When in the seven hells had they learned to breathe fire? Have they always been able to do this and she just never seen it? Once the brothers were satisfied with the amount of fire they supplied, they slithered back to their mother's side, each forcing their head's under her hands in an attempt to get a reaction from her.

Instead of giving the affection they wanted- Ranta merely sat down on her carpeted floor and stared deep into the dancing green and blue fires, absently petting the tops of her children's heads when they lowered their heads into her lap and tried again for affection.

"Well this certainly changes a few things now doesn't it?"

0o.0o.0o.0o..0o

" _A boy! A boy! A strong boy!"_

"I can't believe she has to eat the whole thing" Ranta whispered to Jorah, her hand over her mouth in disgust as she watched her best friend eat the heart of a horse. She knew she shouldn't of come but when Daenerys stormed into her tent and grabbed the woman by her hair and began pulling her out, Ranta had little choice in the matter. "She's doing well." Jorah admitted, " Already half the heart is gone and with only a few pauses or hesitations." he noted.

 _"The Prince is riding. I have heard the thunder of his hooves, swift as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him. Their wives will weep tears of blood. All the people of the world will be his herd. He will be the Stallion Who Mounts the World!"_

With the last bite, Dany choked and lunged forwards, falling onto her hands and knees in an attempt to regain control of herself. The chants had stopped and the whole tent waited as they watched the Khaleesi struggle for a few moments but when she knelt up straight again, opening her mouth for all to see - the tent erupted into cheers. _"A prince rides inside me a_ _nd his name will be_ _Rhaego!"_ Daenerys declared proudly.

 _"Rhaego!"_

 _"Rhaego!"_

 _"Rhaego!"_

The crowd chanted happily as Drogo held Daenerys above his head by wrapping his arms around the back of her knees and walking around the circular platform in the tent. The khalasar and the Dosh Khaleen continued to chant their son's name as Drogo placed Daenerys back on the platform after completing a full circle, stepping back and joining in with the chanting of his son's name.

While everyone was cheering, there were two who weren't. "Ser Jorah..." Ranta trailed off uncertainly. The former slaver had said that if Daenerys choked, the baby would be still born or deformed. So why were they still cheering? "We'll just have to see how things play out. Perhaps the gods will be merciful." the Mormont frowned worriedly, also concerned about the unborn child.

Neither Ranta nor Ser Jorah were able to fully enjoy the feast that soon followed after the ceremony, the nagging feeling of Daenerys choking and the bad omen that was associated with such action would not leave eithers head. Ranta had been one of the first to leave the feast, claiming that she had not been in the mood for celebrating and went back to her tent where she found Vaemarr and Laemyx were working on trying to hatch the trio of eggs with their colorful fires. After a few hours of watching for any kind of movement from the scaly eggs, the woman and the snake brothers went to sleep, allowing the fire to die out on its own.

0o.0o.0.0o..0o.o0

A few days later when things had calmed down a bit from the excitement of the recent feast, Daenerys, Ranta, Ser Jorah, Irri, Rakharo and Jhogo decided to all take a trip through the market. Respectively Ranta and Daenerys had their hands free - Irri insisting on carrying things that they had already bought while the Mormont and two Dothraki warriors played body guards for the women, keeping a sharp eye out on their surroundings.

The group traveled in general silence, taking in the sights before them of the different goods being sold and the people selling them. A particular stall barring house banners of Westeros, caught Ranta's attention the most. "I see something I want to check out," she caught the group's attention, "you all can go ahead and continue on. I can catch up later." the cloaked Naylor told them.

"Oh, well we can come with you." Daenerys offered with a confused frown as to why her friend would want to shop alone. "Oh no it's alright, Dany. Go on and find more stuff to buy. It won't be hard to find you." Ranta smiled as she tugged on a strand of her bright hair and then turned to walk away, throwing a visibly worried Rakharo a reassuring look before disappearing into the crowd.

 _"Westerosi goods! I have Westerosi goods! Medicines, fabrics, books and weapons that cannot be found in all of Essos! Westerosi goods here! I have Westerosi goods!"_ Ranta heard the merchant cry as she neared his stall. " _May I offer you a good, my lady? I assure you, you will find no goods like mine anywhere else in this market."_ he offered to Ranta when he noticed her making a beeline for his stall.

"What goods can you offer me, good sir?" the Naylor said in common with a smirk, his accent was similar to hers and she knew he was no native of the Dothraki language. The merchant looked pleasantly surprised at her dialect choice, "You are of Westeros, my lady?" he asked with a smile. The woman nodded her head in confirmation, "I am good sir, good to meet someone from my country. It's refreshing." she smiled and then the two began bartering on medicines and books he sold. The medicine he sold her could 'cure any illness or poison' inflicted on a person and his books 'held everything in the world a person could want to know'.

Once she was stocked heartily with books and medicines all stuffed in a chest that could be carried on her back, Ranta eyed the banners hanging off the edges of his stall and on the stone wall next to his stall. "Tell me, do you know the house sayings of these banners of yours?" she asked looking down at the cloth beneath her fingers.

"Of course, my lady." he nodded, moving around to her side and pointing to each banner as he described them. "This is House Martell's banner. A red sun with a white arrow through it, ' Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken'. House Greyjoy. A yellow Kraken, 'We do not sow'. House Tyrell. A golden rose, 'Growing Strong'. House Baratheon. A black stag with a crown around his neck. 'Ours is the Fury'. House Lannister. A golden lion. 'Hear Me Roar'. House Arryn. A bird flying towards a crescent moon. 'As high as honor'. House Tully. A silver fish. 'Family, Duty, Honor'. House Mormont. A black bear. 'Here we stand'. House Targaryen. A red three headed dragon. 'Fire and blood'. House Stark. A grey dire wolf. 'Winter is coming'." he finished, visibly satisfied with himself that he was able to name so many of the great houses of Westeros and their sayings.

Ranta had been inwardly crushed that the man didn't have her house banner but she felt a glimmer of happiness flow through her when she seen Dany's banner and Ser Jorah's. "I would like to purchase the Targaryen and Mormont banners please." she requested, handing the man some coin and the merchant made quick work to properly fold the two banners for the woman. When he looked up to hand her purchase over, he frowned.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?" he asked, looking down to see if he had somehow improperly folded and ended up damaging the banners. Ranta quickly shook her head and flashed him a weak smile, "It is nothing, sir. Thank you for your help." she grabbed her purchase and made to leave but was stopped by the vendor. "Were you looking for something else?" he tried.

Ranta sighed and turned to the man, "House Naylor. A grey storm cloud with a single lightning bolt dropping down. 'You cannot hope to stand against the storm.' " she requested. "House Naylor..." the man blinked in shock before snapping out of it and abruptly ducking behind his stall, rummaging around for something.

"I all but believed that most people have forgotten about House Naylor when they all scattered and haven't been seen in years. But I haven't." he fired off quickly, " I admire House Naylor. I look up to them. They are kind, loyal, knowledgeable, give to those who are in dire need and their military prowess is outstanding. And their gifts from the gods! What a sight it would be to see for one's self. They never abused their gifts you know, even when helping Aegon Targaryen take over six of the seven kingdoms of Westeros did they not abuse their powers when others would. I could die a happy man if I could at least see a Naylor with my own two eyes." he rambled before finally standing again, holding a black banner.

Ranta felt her heart stop when he unfurled the banner and was graced with the sight of a grey storm cloud accompanied with a solitary lightning bolt. This was her banner. This was _her family's_ banner. Ranta had not seen anything related to her family since they all but dropped off the face of the earth. Unknowing to herself, Ranta's hand had began to rise shakily and reached out to touch the material in the merchant's hands - uncaring of how the man watched her carefully in return.

Unshed tears had welled up in her eyes and was accompanied with a face was filled with misery and longing. It was at that moment the vendor knew he had come across one of the long lost Naylors he had dreamed of meeting. And it was clear that she spent a long time alone, away from her family. "The banner is yours, Lady Naylor." he said quietly, even though there was a possibility she was not listening. But by the way her fingers tightened around the cloth, he knew she was paying at least a bit of attention. "This is the last of its kind. Naylor banners are no longer flown in Westeros, they've either been burned or discarded all together." he explained sadly.

"I want you to know, Lady Naylor, that you may be alone now...but your family is out there. Waiting. There are whispers amongst the common people that the Naylors will reunite, right the wrong that has happened and bring peace to Westeros." he leaned in close, snapping her out of her stupor and whispering, " They want to see the woman with the sea in her hair and sky in her eyes return and become the Storm queen to sit upon the Iron Throne." ever so slowly, the merchant gently pulled back a piece of her cloak to see her blue strands.

Ranta remained still as he did this, watching his him carefully. "I have no army, no solid support in Westeros besides House Tyrell. You cannot add my family into supporting me because you have said yourself that they are still scattered." she whispered back. "Can I tell you something, your grace?" he asked and then leaned in to speak in her ear, "You do not need all these fancy houses of great lords backing you. Would it be helpful? Yes, but you can have something a lot better than the backing of the great houses...the common people. There is no one better than the common people who know the lands like the back of their hands." he explained at the confused sound that escaped past her lips.

"The common people grow the food, they gather the water, they make the clothes, they make the _weapons_. Servants of the castles know every nook and cranny there is to know, making it easy to note guard patterns and ease drop on private meetings. Though it is not spoken about that often, many know that the High lords dread the day House Naylor returns. You have spent your entire adult life Essos and your family has been missing for years yet people are hoping for your return. They will support you in any way they can, Lady Naylor. All you have to do is ask." he promised her.

Ranta opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by the sound of Irri's hysterical calling of her name. "Ranta! Ranta!" the Dothraki woman cried careening around the corner and ran up to Ranta, out of breath and tears falling down her face. " What is it Irri, what's wrong?" the blue eyed woman asked worriedly, holding onto the woman's shoulders with her three banners still in hand.

"It is the Khaleesi! Some one tried to kill Khaleesi! It was a wine merchant, he gave her poison wine!" she wailed. A sharp gasp escaped past the taller woman's lips at this fact, "Did she drink?!" Ranta demanded. "Yes but Jorah the Andal stopped her from drinking more but you must come quickly, my lady. Rakharo and Jhogo are taking the man back to camp as we speak and Khaleesi needs you. She will not stop asking for you. Come, Come!" Irri then began pulling Ranta away and the duo made their way back to the Targaryen, but not before Ranta heard the merchant call out to her, "Remember what I said, the common people are waiting for your return!"

The two women pushed their way through the crowd, uncaring of those who fell to the ground because of the rough shoves the females dished out. It hadn't been long until the sight of a still vomiting blonde and Ser Jorah holding her hair back filled their sight, "Dany!" Ranta cried worriedly, sliding on her knees to her best friend's side. "Ranta..." the younger woman panted, eyes red and watery. "You must keep puking, Khaleesi, all the poison has to come out." Ser Jorah said sympathetically.

"I cannot." Daenerys sobbed, "Nothing will come up anymore." she tried. Thinking on her feet, Ranta whipped the chest off her back and began digging for the medicine to cure all ails and poisons according to the merchant from before. "Drink then darling, try to drink this." Ranta coaxed and watched as a shaky Dany take the blue liquid from her hands and drink a good portion of the concoction.

"Better, sweet heart?" Ranta asked softly after a moment, smoothing back the silvery locks. "We should get her back to camp then." Ser Jorah muttered, picking the Targaryen up bridal style when he saw her nod. Ranta grabbed her things and followed after the Mormont, a silently sobbing Irri following unsurely. Thinking of a way to cheer her ill friend up, Ranta maneuvered the Targaryen banner to the top of the pile in her arms and walked side by side with Jorah.

"I have something for you, Dany." the Naylor tried weakly, handing Irri the other two banners. Daenerys opened her eyes that had been resting and looked at her curiously," I think this will make you feel a bit better. I bought it off the merchant I was with." Ranta informed before unfurling the black banner to show the red three headed dragon. "Oh Ranta, I love it." Daenerys smiled weakly, that grew a bit stronger when Ranta laid it over her with a bit of difficulty considering they were still walking at a brisk pace.

"The banner is very nicely made, that is a very nice gift." Ser Jorah smiled slightly as well. "Well I'm glad you like it, because I got you one too." Ranta grabbed the green banner and unfurled it in a similar fashion, watching various emotions flash in the Mormont's eyes. "A black bear." Dany muttered, "House Mormont, Here we stand." Ranta finished with a smile.

"Do you like it?" the Naylor asked when Jorah did not say anything. Ser Jorah snapped out of his inner turmoil and nodded, "I do, my lady. I love it more than you think. I did not think I would ever see my house banner again. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." he smiled lovingly her way, an unreadable expression in his eye. "Ser Jorah rather is like a bear isn't he?" Daenerys suddenly joked softly, "Big, strong, protective...and certainly furry enough to be a bear" Ranta teased, boldly running a finger along his blonde beard.

"Jest all you want, my beard keeps my face warm during the cold nights."

0o.0o.0o..0oo.0

The camp of the khalasar had been in a frenzy when word had spread that someone had tried to kill the Khaleesi, but Rakharo and Jhogo had caught the man responsible before he could escape. Daenerys, Jorah, Ranta and her two children watched as the assassin was tied to a pole in the main tent after he had been beaten bloody during the interrogation. "Robert Baratheon wants me dead?" Daenerys said confused at the information Ser Jorah had learned for the women, "I have not even stepped foot in Westeros. I've never even met Robert Baratheon!" she exclaimed, now feeling much better than before.

"Doesn't matter." Ranta shook her head, "You're a Targaryen, the last Targaryen. There will always be people coming after your head. Especially now that you are having a baby" she told the blonde sadly. "Ranta speaks the truth Khaleesi," Jorah spoke, "so long as you live there will always be someone watching you from the shadows, there will always be someone trying to poison your food or drink, and there will always be someone trying to draw a blade across your throat to end your life and your son's."

The Targaryen frowned heavily, "He's not having my son. He _can't_ have him." she growled, glaring at the man who tried to kill her and her unborn child. "And he won't, he won't get either of you." Ranta promised, gently pressing a hand on top of her belly. "Aunt Ranta won't allow it." the Naylor grinned, Laemyx and Vaemarr rubbing their strong heads along her belly - silently making their own promises to protect the unborn child along with his mother and earned grins in return from the Mormont and Targaryen alike.

The smile soon faded from Daenerys' face, "What will they do to him?" She asked, nodding her head at the wine merchant. "He'll be tied to the back of a horse and forced to run behind it for as long as he can." Ser Jorah told her. "And when he can run no longer?" Ranta asked. The exiled knight shifted, "I saw a man last nine miles once." he remarked uneasily.

The flaps of the tent were suddenly pulled back, Rakharo and Jhogo walked in holding fire torches and was followed by other Dothraki warriors of the khalasar. Soon the tent was filled to the brim with warriors, all waiting for their Khal but did not have to wait long. The mighty War lord walked in, his frame radiating fury from the news he had been given. Daenerys flashed a hint of a smile to reassure she was okay but he ignored it and slowly turned to glare at the puny, whimpering man who tried to kill the love of his life.

After a minute, he whipped away from the failed assassin and rushed towards Daenerys. " _Moon of my life!"_ He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead urgently, _"Are you hurt?"_ he asked concerned but was relieved when he watched her shake her head. _"Jorah the Andal. "_ he turned to the Mormont, "I _heard what you did."_ He clasped Jorah's shoulder tightly, leaning in to the man. _"Choose any horse you want, it's yours. I make this gift to you."_ he patted his shoulder in a brotherly way.

Thinking he was not done with the former Westerosi, Ranta pointed to the unlit fire place. "Vaemarr, Laemyx." she gained the serpent brothers' attention and unknowingly the attention of every person in the tent, " _Ignite"_ she ordered darkly. The two snakes rose to their full heights simultaneously, towering over the forms of many of the men in the tent, green and blue lights traveling up their respective bodies and then breathed their colorful fire into the dry fireplace once it was gathered in their throats.

Gasps rang out from the crowd but Ranta paid no attention to them, getting lost in the color of the fire as she usually did whenever they ignited the fire place in her tent to work on hatching the stone dragon eggs. Many looked to Ranta incredulously, mainly Dany and Ser Jorah, but again, she paid no mind of it. Satisfied with the state of the burning wood in the pile, the two snakes halted the fire escaping from their bodies and lowered themselves back down, returning to their mothers' side.

Drogo stepped back from Jorah and turned to the blue haired woman, whose cloak was down so her hair could be seen by all. " _And to my little sister, who mothers these mighty beasts."_ Khal Drogo began with a soft expression on his face, " _I will also pledge a gift to you for your quick thinking in giving the moon of my life medicine that helped save her life. I will give you the iron chair that my wife's father used to sit upon. I will give you the Seven Kingdoms." he declared staring into her now wide blue eyes_

 _"I will take my Khalasar west to where the world ends...and ride wooden horses across the black salt water as no Khal has ever done before!"_ he declared with only brief pauses in between the supporting cries from his warriors around the multi-colored fire. Drogo then walked over to the wine merchant and got in his face, _"I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses!"_ Drogo yelled with spit flying from his mouth and stalked away from the quivering merchant, facing the crowd once again.

 _" I_ _will rape their women...take their children as slaves... and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak! Once I am done with the men who hide behind stone walls, I will alter the course the gods have given my son. I will give my son the great grass sea! I will tear down cities with my bare hands and tear apart those who would stand in my way! Together, my son and little sister will come together and rule the people of the world! They will become one Khalasar! This, I vow! I, Drogo, son of Bharbo. I swear before the Mother of Mountains... as the stars look down in witness! AS THE STARS LOOK DOWN IN WITNESS! AS THE STARS LOOK DOWN IN WITNESS!"_ Drogo's bellows were nearly lost in the cheers of his fellow warriors by the time he finished his speech.

The giant of a man had been pacing back and forth like a trapped animal before finally coming to a stop before Ranta and stared deep into her eyes. And all Ranta had seen, was absolute truth in his words. Drogo had every intention on making good with his promise and with that fact evident, a slightly teary eyed Ranta raised her chin in appreciation and was mimicked by her big brother Drogo.


	4. Chapter 4

"You want to do what?"

Ranta stood in front of Jorah, unable to believe what she was hearing at the moment. "I want you to come with me and four hundred members of the Khalasar to make for the Great slave cities of Astapor, Yunkai, Mereen and take control of them." the man repeated with ease. "B-but why? What do they have to do with anything?" the blue eyed woman asked confused.

"We need to be able to sail out of Slaver's Bay incase sailing out of the Narrow Sea is not possible, we cannot do that if it is not under our control. " Jorah shook his head, " All three cities are made of slaves and slave soldiers. Take the cities, get the money we need to get ships and additional fighters. Astapor is the most important city for you to take. It is the home of Unsullied. A very good army filled with thousands of slaves who have been trained to fight and serve since they were five years old. However taking the Unsullied by force will not work. They only answer to their master, the one who holds the whip. You will need to buy them, or find something of equal value to trade to get them." he finished.

"What about Dany? Who will watch over her if you and I are gone?" Ranta asked after a few minutes of silence. "The Khaleesi will be fine with out her personal Westerosi guard dogs." Jorah smiled knowingly, " Rakharo, Jhogo, Irri and Doreah have all been tasked with protecting her while Khal Drogo leads his men to sack the smaller cities from here to Braavos. Should anything go wrong, they know to take the Khaleesi and track us down."

Ranta began pacing in her room in front of the Mormont as she thought what he had proposed, it never hurt to have more soldiers in an army and it would speed up the process if she helped Khal Drogo out by taking over cities so that he would not need to do so himself later. "What do Daenerys and Khal Drogo think about this?" Ranta tried, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see her children posted over the roaring fire place as usual, waiting for signs of the eggs to crack. Ranta would have given up before, but just three days ago the trio of eggs had all moved at different intervals of time during the day which had sparked her hope in the baby dragons hiding within.

"I have not told either of them. I simply left a note on my bed explaining things, I did the same for you, your grace." the blonde man said pulling out a folded piece of paper from the inside of his shirt and handed it to her to inspect. Ranta did not take it though, she merely gazed at Daenerys' name scrawled across the front of the letter in her hand writing and looked back up at Ser Jorah.

"You have never even seen me write before, how did you mimic my hand writing?" she asked. The Mormont rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I didn't. I got you to write the letter yourself when you were half asleep and incoherent last night." he admitted sheepishly. Ranta's jaw dropped at the confession and pointed a stern finger at him to reprimand the man for such acts but found that she couldn't. That had been incredibly clever of him to do.

"Do it again, and I'll shave your beloved beard off." she warned seriously and then whisked the letter out of his hand and set in down on her pillows to be easily seen by anyone. "How do you propose to get four hundred Dothraki behind us?" Ranta asked running her fingers through her hair. "I have already rallied them, earlier today nonetheless. They are waiting for us as we speak." he informed her with ease.

Ranta looked at her friend incredulously, "Do you want to hatch these eggs for me while your at it?" she offered. Jorah smiled, "If it would please you." he shot back smoothly. The woman snorted but then sighed heavily, thinking over what the man had just told her for a few minutes in absolute silence besides the crackle of fire.

"Very well, Ser Jorah." Ranta caved to the now visibly satisfied man," I suppose since you have everything set up and ready to go then there is no sense in me saying no... you'll have to wait for me to pack my belongings." she told him and made to walk to her dresser but was stopped when the Mormont began speaking again. "I already-" a strangled noise escaped past his lips when Ranta whipped her head around and glared daggers at the man. If looks could kill, Ser Jorah would be dead six times over by now.

"I-I was just going to say that Irri already packed for you, my lady," a light blush formed on his cheeks, "I- I would never..." he stuttered but then stopped when he seen a calmer Ranta raise her hand to ease the former knight. Walking over to the fire place, Ranta put on thick gloves that protected her hands from the heat and carefully plucked each egg off the heated metal crate and put them back in their chest before closing the lid to trap some of the heat in there.

Laemyx and Vaemarr looked to their mother confused and received comforting pats on their growing heads after the Naylor discarded her gloves, " Looks like we're going for a little adventure boys, we can continue working on hatching the eggs while on the road." she assured them. "May I carry that for you?" Jorah asked reaching his hands out but Ranta shook her head, " It's alright, don't trouble yourself. I got it." Ranta assured, moving to carry the chest out but was stopped again by the man.

"I assure you, it is no trouble at all." Jorah insisted, holding out his hands again. The woman huffed lightly in slight amusement, "If you insist." she relented and handed the chest over to the man. With Ser Jorah carrying the chest out of her tent and into the night, Ranta and her children made quick work to make their way through the streets.

"I feel bad for not saying good-bye." Ranta whispered to Jorah, eyeing the tent Daenerys and Drogo were resting in, in the distance as they passed by. Jorah looked at the tent as well and nodded his head in agreement, "It plays on my conscious as well but if we were to tell them what we intended to do, they would only dissuade us from our endeavor." he explained.

The woman nodded her head in understanding, knowing his words held truth. "Going back to what you said about finding a way to pay for the Unsullied either by coin or trade...do you have any ideas?" Ranta questioned. The man thought for a moment before shaking his head, " We could always send out the riders to sack any cities we pass, but even then there would not be enough money. We will have to try and trade something."

The Naylor looked down at her eggs instinctively but then shook her head, "We'll figure it out the closer we get to Astapor. How long will it take to get there? A few weeks, months?" she guessed. "Considering we don't hit any bumps in the road, it will take about two weeks to reach Astapor more or less." Jorah estimated. "Well that's not too bad." Ranta acknowledged, "Have you ever been to Astapor before?"

Ser Jorah shook his head with a frown, "I'm afraid not, your grace. We'll be walking into the city blind." he regretted to inform her, though Ranta was not upset with her friend like he thought she would be. The small group continued to the outskirts of Vaes Dothrak and finally came across the small horde of four hundred riders with their horses and supplies sitting at the bottom of a hill a few miles away from the city gates just like Ser Jorah had promised.

"These people now follow and serve you, your grace, just as I do." Jorah spoke genuinely, "They believe in you, and trust that you can keep them safe." Ranta look a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly, " Best not let them down then." she muttered, blowing air into her sweaty palms and shook them out hoping to dry the excess sweat she felt building up.

The Mormont watched the woman do this with a quirked brow but did not question it. Ranta made her way down the hill and the closer she got, the more attention she gained from the horde. Members of the horde parted off to the side to clear a path for their new leader and the small posse made of two snakes and a solitary man carrying her dragon eggs.

 _"I appreciate you all coming tonight. But we have a lot of ground to cover_ ," Ranta began loud enough for a good chunk of people near her to hear, Ser Jorah lacing his fingers together and helping Ranta up onto her horse before working on strapping the chest to her horse's rump as she spoke. " _We need to be quick and silent as we get as much distance between us and Vaes Dothrak by sun rise as possible. By mid morning tomorrow, I would like us to be at a safe distance away to where we can pick up the pace._ " she told the group in front of her.

 _"Lead on then, little sister. We will follow wherever you go_." an unknown Dothraki male encouraged, earning a chorus of controlled murmurs of agreement. Ranta smirked and turned to Ser Jorah who was now mounted on his own horse, " _Let's get going then, we're wasting moonlight."_ she declared turning her horse and coaxing him to get going, knowing her new followers were at her back and her slithering children were leading the way in front of her.

About three days out into their journey to Astapor is when Ranta hit her first little stumble in the road, though it could hardly be called that. Two ravens had quickly tracked the leader of the small hijacked horde down and delivered two scrolls before flying off again. One had been from the Khaleesi and the other from the Khal alike, both letters only a few sentences in length. The one from Daenerys had been a bit threatening in Ranta's opinion though she could hardly expect less from the young Targaryen.

 **You and Ser Jorah will do well to return to me so I can kill you myself for abandoning me.** The one written by Drogo however, was not so threatening as his wife's was. **You nor any of my riders better not perish during this journey of yours, little sister. I wish you all the best of luck, the rest of the horde and I are riding behind you. May the Great Stallion ride with you as well.**

Knowing that the original horde had no intentions of intercepting them during the trek to Astapor and the other great slave cities put Ranta's mind at rest. The good luck Ranta had seemed to be set on continually raking in had also played a part in brightening her mood further at the end of the first week of travel. The trio of dragon eggs had been much more active during the day and during the nights cracks in the shells would appear, Ranta swore she could even hear little cries every now and again coming from the chest.

Their final week of travel had come and gone in a blink of an eye and soon Ranta found herself being lead through the gates of Astapor with Ser Jorah by her side. Laemyx and Vaemarr had remained behind with the eggs and horde a few miles out of the city for obvious reasons, though she wished she had her children with her for a form of comfort.

The number of whippings and vicious beatings of the slaves dressed in leather collars and rags by their masters clad in brightly colored silk had been out of this world, and the fact that it was done out in the middle of the street no less was what really played on Ranta's mind. Yes the Dothraki whipped their slaves openly, but it had only been at a maximum of three to five hits because the slaves were needed to be able to walk on their own until the Khalasar stopped for the night. They had never done it so viciously either, not out in public anyways as far as Ranta knew.

As Ranta continued to survey her surroundings, a master and his female slave suddenly approached them. He too was dressed in the finest silks like every other noble man in the city while his slave wore a collar and rags that scantily covered her assets. When the man began speaking in a language Ranta could not heard in a while, she felt a flicker of panic flow through her. High Valyrian was a language she had not practiced in a while.

"You are the one they call Ranta, sister of the Dothraki?" the slave next to her master suddenly asked in a soft voice. The female had been about Ranta's height and age with pretty light brown skin, curly dark brown locks and eyes to match. "Yes, that's me." the Naylor confirmed. "This one presents Master Kraznys Mo Nakloz, leader of the Unsullied Owners." the translator introduced her master and though she really didn't want to, Ranta gave the man a respectful nod but was met with the back of the slave owner as he simply walked away.

" _Rude boar fucker, I didn't have to give you any sort of acknowledgement."_ Ranta cursed under her breath and could of sworn that the cough Ser Jorah suddenly experienced was to cover the laugh he desperately wanted to release. Either unsure of what the strange woman had said or chose to ignore it, the slave motioned for them to follow after her master. "If you would please follow on, Your Grace." she requested.

"What is your name?" Ranta asked as they did as she wanted. The slave however did not respond, Ranta only caught a slight twitch of the servant's eye and conflicted look on her face before deciding to put an end to the poor girl's internal battle on wither or not to answer her. "Forget I even asked." the Naylor corrected and sped up the pace towards a wall and gated courtyard.

Rounding the corner, Ranta was greeted by the sight of seven by six rows of what had to be the infamous Unsullied soldiers she had heard so much about. They all had been clad in sharp edged black sleeveless armor, intimidating helmets, and bore round shields that did well to cover their torso and long spears that could easily skewer a man clad in armor or not.

"The Unsullied have stood here for a day and a night with no food or water. They will stand until they drop, such is their obedience." the apparently nameless slave translated for her master. So the fact that these men would stand until they died from starvation or dehydration was something to be proud of? As the group passed by, the Unsullied divided down the middle to make a pathway for them to walk down.

"What of their training?" Ranta tried and watched as an exchange between the Astaporians happen. The girl hadn't been able to answer Ranta until the group was standing over the Unsullied on a platform. "They begin their training at five. Every day they drill from dawn until dusk, until they have mastered the short and long swords, the shield, and the three spears. Only one boy in four survives this rigorous training. Their discipline and loyalty are absolute. They fear nothing." she shook her head.

"Even the bravest men fear death." Jorah countered smoothly, "Every living thing eventually fears death sometime in their life." he added. From the cross look that came over the slavers face after his slave girl translated, Ranta knew he hadn't appreciated the comment and snapped something back in their language. The collared woman had a conflicted look on her face at what she had been told, clearly she didn't want to pass along the cruel words.

After a quick but harsh scolding, the curly haired translator spoke. "The Unsullied are not men. Death means nothing to them." she paused as her master rose and walked up to a silent soldier. "My master begs you to watch this carefully, your grace." she requested on behalf of the man.

Kraznys made a soldier step forward, pushed his shield aside, grabbed the soldier's dagger and had begun cutting off one of his nipples. A sick, angry feeling over took Ranta's frame at the sight. What had been the gain to mutilate someone who was already obedient?! Whether Kraznys knew it or not, he would die before Ranta left Astapor with her Unsullied army. She would make sure of it.

"My master would point out, your grace, that men don't need nipples." The girl said quietly. _"I am assuming that he does not have them either then."_ Ranta said openly, uncaring of who understood her or who didn't as she watched the soldier stand back in line obediently, showing no sign of a hint of pain at having his nipple cut off. "To win his shield, an Unsullied must go to the slave market with a silver coin, find a newborn, and kill it before its mother's eyes. This ensures that there is no weakness left in them." The girl explained, ignoring Ranta's early statement.

Ranta sighed through her nose heavily, waving a dismissing hand at nothing in particular, "How many are there to sell?" She asked evenly. "12,000 your grace. Eight thousand are fully trained, four thousand are not but are still up for sale. Master Kraznys asks that you decide by tomorrow how many you wish to buy, as there are many other buyers interested." The slave hurried off after her master who had departed seconds before, the Unsullied parting again to make way for the pair and when they had passed through.

"Come, Ser Jorah. I need to take a walk." Ranta declared with a thoughtful look and walked off towards the market with her friend at her heels.

0o.0o..0oo.0o0.

"What are you thinking, your grace?"

Jorah had been unable to take the silence anymore between the two, and had wanted to know what was going through that pretty blue head of hers. "I am thinking of how I am going to pay for twelve thousand slave soldiers. What are you thinking about?" Ranta returned with ease, uncaring of the goods being sold at the stands they passed by. Jorah held his hands behind his back as they walked, "The same as you, do you have any ideas?" he inquired. Ranta pondered for a moment, " I'm thinking of doing a trade like you suggested earlier before we left Vaes Dothrak to be honest with you." she revealed.

"What kind of trade?" Jorah asked as they traveled down a less populated street in the market but before his queen could answer, a pair of men who had been walking towards them suddenly bumped into Ranta. "Watch it, whore." the cloaked man growled angrily. "Mind your tongue!" Jorah was quick top hop to Ranta's defense, "You best learn some respect boy. You were the one who bumped into her." Jorah growled back, hand on sword.

"Never knew a man to protect a whore so fiercely," the stranger smirked along with his silent friend, " she must know how to ride your cock pretty damn well if you're willing to draw blood for her. Perhaps I should kill you and find out for myself and let my friend have a go when I'm finished."

Ranta's hand shot out to stop a seething Ser Jorah from pulling out his sword that was half way out of its sheath now. "Are you sure you boys want to go through with this?" she whispered lowly and looked at them pointedly. Storm clouds had moved in along with the rumble of thunder and strong winds at a rapid pace. The agitator smirked once more before lunging towards Ranta with his partner, swords drawn. In a flash Jorah roughly pushed his queen back, sending her stumbling to the ground as he fought off the two men by himself.

Lightning began striking in erratic spaces in the darkened sky, rain falling down on them at an alarming rate. Ranta pushed herself up threw herself into the fray, desperate to help her friend. The blue eyed Naylor tackled the distracted friend of the man who started the confrontation, sword clattering to the ground and out of his reach.

Ranta had never been in a fight her entire life, but she knew that if she kept hitting the man with everything she had in the face then she was bound to cause some form of harm to him. This tactic had only lasted for so long and within a few moments the man threw the woman off of him, unsheathing a hidden dagger from his boot.

Ranta blinked the rain water out of her eyes and watched the man with a dagger now charge towards her. A gasp escaped past her lips as the young woman scrambled out of the way of an attack that would of easily landed in her eye or head. The man recovered quickly from his failed attack and lunged for her again, but the moment he raised his dagger up in the air and ran for her- a single bolt of lightning dropped down on the piece of metal and effectively electrocuted her attacker.

The electrified man fell to the ground dead and unmoving a few seconds before his companion fell dead to Jorah's skilled hand with the sword. The slightly panting Mormont turned to his queen, a look of pure relief on his face when he seen her unharmed but wet form. The lightning had now halted but the rain was still coming down at a lighter but still steady pace.

Jorah sheathed his sword and made his way to her form still on the ground. Ranta shared his look of relief and held a hand out for him to grab to help her up, but as he bent down to help, Ranta noticed a third man charging towards them with a blade raised from over Jorah's shoulder. "Watch out!" the woman screamed in fear and yanked him to the ground with her a second before the stranger took a swipe at Jorah.

Losing his momentum and making to fall on top of Ranta, the woman kicked a leg up into his gut and flipped him over her head on instinct. Jorah rolled to his feet and was prepared to fight the additional man who had scrambled to his feet as well but before either could step forwards, a sword was suddenly sticking out from their attacker's gut.

Once the third man fell to the ground dead, it revealed a fourth cloaked person in the street who sheathed his sword and stood there passively. Without taking his eyes off of the man who had helped the duo, Jorah made his way over to Ranta and this time successfully helped her to her feet. "Are you okay, your grace?" Jorah asked breaking eye contact with the man to address the woman.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She assured him, "Are you?" she asked in return and once her friend nodded, they both turned to the hooded man before them. "Thank you for the help, kind ser." Ranta nodded her head in thanks. "The pleasure is mine, my queen." the man bowed his head and then lowered his hood to reveal his true identity. It turned out to be an elderly man with white hair, a stern face and blue eyes who had saved them but it looked like he could handle himself just fine.

Jorah took a step forward in disbelief as he took in the sight of the man standing before them, "I don't believe it." he breathed. Ranta looked to her right hand in confusion," Do you know him?" she asked. Jorah's face hardened as he nodded his head, "I do, your grace. He is a member of Robert Baratheon's King's Guard." he growled, his hand gripping the handle of his sword with a tight fist.

"Not anymore." The older man quickly denied, "He dismissed me when I protested against the plan to poison Daenerys Targaryen and kill the Naylor who protected her." he directed towards Jorah before turning to the solitary woman of the group, "My name is Barristan Selmy. I was a member of the old King's Guard, before he was killed." he told her before lowering his head in grief and shame, " Not only did I failed him, but I failed his entire family... I am determined to never let that happen again. Allow me to serve you, Lady Naylor, on your quest for the throne and I swear to you that I will not fail in my duties again."

0o.0o.0o..0

The journey back to the khalasar was silent and awkward to say the least, though Ranta was glad that she had gotten the rain to go away. It had been plainly obvious that Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan would both need to work on getting through their issues if they were to effectively serve her. But Ranta had no desire to rush the relationship. She just wanted to get back to her children, strip off her wet clothes and lay down for the night.

When the trio reached camp it was clear that the Dothraki were not spared of the storm's rage considering the huge puddles her horse trotted through and the lack of activity in the camp, most preferring to seek shelter than stand out in the rain though a few had ventured out when they heard the sound of horses approaching. Within seconds, the sound had been called out that, little sister, had returned with Jorah the Andal and a guest.

In response, her people flooded out of their tents and surrounded the trio as they navigated through the camp. Ranta smiled touched at the gesture and returned greetings to all that she could. Pulling her horse to a stop once they reached the center of the camp, Ranta dismounted her horse but soon climbed a top a nearby table to address her people.

 _"It warms my heart to see that no one was washed away with the storm."_ Ranta began with a chuckle, feeling a bit guilty that she had caused it in the first place but when she was met with laughter the feeling went away. _" It also gives me a bit of pleasure to know that there are a hefty amount of Unsullied for sale, but when it comes to matters of payment...that is where we run into an issue."_ she frowned.

 _"The man I met was a cruel one, and unfair. I feel that even if we pooled all of our coin together and then some that it would not be enough for him. Twelve thousand Unsullied sit on the other side of those gates and we don't have enough coin to pay for them...so what do we do?"_ Ranta asked knowingly. _"Slit the master's throat in his sleep?"_ a random voice called out, causing Ranta and many others to laugh.

 _"No, no we don't do that, though trust me it has crossed my mind."_ the woman said with a laugh. " _Through trade?"_ another tried and was met with a nod. " _Exactly. We trade. But what worldly possessions could possibly be worth twelve thousand Unsullied, ' the world's greatest soldiers'... though I believe that title belongs to the Dothraki."_ Ranta grinned and was met with loud and wild cheering.

Ranta raised a hand for silence a few moments later and was easily granted it. " _When mid morning breaks tomorrow, I will need volunteers to come with me, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan to head back into the city. If you would like to join us, be on the edge of the camp before we leave with what will be 'traded'_ ." she said the last part a bit mockingly before hoping down.

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan had been waiting for her at the base of the table, both with hands clasped behind their backs. "You never did say what you intended on trading, your grace." Jorah commented as they walked after Ranta who did not acknowledge them at first. "I didn't." Ranta noted, "Ser Barristan, could you understand what I was saying in the slightest?" she turned away from the point at hand.

The two men exchanged glances at each other at the deviation, "Not in the slightest, your grace." he admitted, which was expected. "Ser Jorah you are to educate Ser Barristan on Dothraki language and culture as you have done for Daenerys and I. He cannot pass along orders if he cannot speak the language of my people" Ranta instructed without missing a beat and entered her tent, leaving the two dumbfounded men at its' entrance - unsure of to follow her in or not.

However, their plight was solved for them when Ranta poked her head back out. "Help him get situated in the camp as well? And find me an exceeding large crate that will require a team of six of our strongest horses to pull, and leave the them both at the base of the tent." Ranta instructed and then ducked back into her tent without waiting for a response. Releasing an exhausted sigh, Ranta worked on getting ready for bed - admittedly uncaring of the beckoning calls her children gave her.

"Mother's tired Vaemarr, Laemyx. She's had a hard day and will have a harder one tomorrow, she just wants rest." the Naylor proclaimed and fell back into her bed spread eagle and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. The two snake brothers looked at each other with a bit of worry before turning back to the eggs they had been adamantly vigilant over for quite some time.

Had Ranta paid attention to her sons and visited the eggs, she would of seen the small chip in the shell of the black egg and the orange eye that peered up at the two snakes standing over it.

0o.0o.0o..o00o.

It had been mere minutes before the meeting time Lady Ranta had set for her volunteers to meet her to head back into Astapor and the young leader had not been seen all morning. She had not even emerged from her tent, according to the guards patrolling during the night and early morning. Concerned, Jorah ventured around the large and long wooden crate partially in the tent and the team of six horses he had procured for her sitting a few feet from her tent and called out to her.

"Your grace?" Jorah called out, "It's time for us to go now." but received no response though he did hear strange noises coming from inside. Walking inside his queen's humble a bode, he was stunned to see what had been there to greet his eyes. There she was, in all of her blue haired Naylorian glory, Ranta seated on her bed fully dressed for the day but was surrounded not only by her children, but by three baby dragons as well.

The small black and red baby dragon had taken to roosting on top of Ranta's head while his green and tan siblings took to resting on her shoulders, each crying out for attention when they felt like one got more attention than the other did. "By the gods, old and new." Jorah breathed at the sight, effectively gaining the now enlarged family's attention.

"They all fully hatched around dawn." Ranta said lamely, petting the green one who nipped at her ear for attention but was soon scolded by Laemyx with a warning hiss. The infant recoiled fearfully and let out his own little cry to the larger beast who simply let out a snort that was strong enough to knock him off balance but not off Ranta's shoulder completely.

"You'll have to learn to pick your fights little one, your older brothers are not to be trifled with." The woman huffed in amusement before it fell and a more serious expression filled her features. "Shall we get going then, Ser Jorah? I'm sure everyone is ready to go by now?" she asked, placing each baby dragon on the bed and standing up, much to their displeasure.

"Yes, your grace. Everything is in order." Jorah replied, eye on the dragon siblings squabbling on the bed sheets now. "Thank you for your help, Jorah...now..." Ranta made a shooing motion with her hand and smiled. "Go meet me in the waiting spot, I know you have been dying to know what I intend to trade and I can't ruin the surprise now." she said slyly.

The Mormont hesitated but nodded altogether before ducking out of the tent and to do as commanded. Amusement falling from her face, Ranta turned to her recently enlarged family somberly. As if sensing her mood, the trio of dragons stopped playing and looked up at their mother confused as Vaemarr and Laemyx moved up to her, ducking their heads under her hands comfortingly.

"It pains me to do this, it really does, especially when your new brothers just came into the world." the blue eyed woman smiled sadly, running her hands over their hard plated skin. Her eldest children hummed intelligently, hoping to reassure her that they were fine with what was about to happen. "I love you all equally, and with the way my love life is going, you will be the only children I will ever have." Ranta whispered with a smirk though her eyes held sadness.

The black dragon who had been the oldest of his dragon siblings suddenly lead the charge of shakily sliding down the side of Ranta's bed, tearing the sheets as they slowly lowered their selves to the floor using their hooked wings. Waddling up to their mother and older brothers, the trio looked up at the older members of the family confused as to why such sadness had suddenly taken place.

Snorting lightly, Ranta lowered herself to her knees and caught the tan dragon who leapt into her arms. "I suppose I could name you before I leave, it would be unkind if I didn't." the woman murmured to herself. "You," she held up the tan dragon in her arms before her, "Can be called...Rhaegal." she declared and put him down before picking up the green one next.

"You little one, can be called...Viserion." she dubbed and then deposited him on the ground before picking up the final dark colored dragon with red tints on his body. "And you, little ser can be named..." she trailed off and tilting her head to the side, causing him to do the same. " You will be known as Drogon, all of you are named after people who meant a great deal to me while Laemyx and Vaemarr are named after the figurative human children I should have by now." she chuckled bitterly before placing Drogon on the floor and standing again.

"Now." she sighed heavily and patted the portion of the wooden crate in the tent, " Come Laemyx, you know what to do." she prompted the eggshell colored snake. The giant serpent obeyed without hesitation and slithered into the crate's depths, unbothered by the darkness that encased him when Ranta placed the lid in place over the opening.

Drogon, Viserys and Rhaegal all tottled up to the crate confused as to why their mother locked Laemyx in and why he had let her, letting out small cries of protest. "Now, now, hush darlings. He's okay," Ranta assured, silencing the cries. " We're just going on a trip is all and I need to keep him hidden until the right time. We'll be back before you know it. Listen to your older brother Vaemarr and stay out of trouble." she said pointedly before giving her four remaining children affection and exited the tent, grabbing the lead horse's reigns and gave a pull to encourage the team of six to get moving.

The hooved animals protested at the weight at first, but with a bit of coaxing, was able to maintain a groove and dragged the crate holding an over sized armored snake along the ground and to the meeting spot with the aid of Ranta. "Is all well, your grace?" Ser Barristan asked mounted upon a black steed similar to Ser Jorah's when Ranta finally made an appearance besides the two men and her group of volunteers, the team of six trailing after her.

"Of course." Ranta answered as Ser Jorah dismounted and offered his laced fingers for her to use. Ranta accepted the help and mounted her horse, releasing her grip on the reins of the team of horses-knowing they would follow the rest of the way to the city. "Shall we?" Ranta asked, kicking her tan colored horse into action and leading the large group onwards once Jorah was on his horse. The travel to the city didn't take them long at all and soon she was riding through the gates of Astapor and was met by the slave girl from the other day who was now clothes decently in a tan and blue dress and cloak combination.

"Good morning your grace," she bid with a dip of her head as Ranta, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan dismounted their horses and were taken away by a Dothraki member to keep track of during the meeting. "Good morning." Ranta returned with ease, stroking the noses of the lead horses affectionately, grateful for their work so far. A Dothraki warrior stepped up and took the reigns of the team for Ranta, who earned a grin in thanks and received one herself from the man.

"If you would please follow me, my master has the Unsullied gathered for you." the translator explained before turning and walking away with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. The female slave lead the group of visitors through the city and to a very large courtyard that was clearly large enough to hold twelve thousand Unsullied, the noble masters of the cities and some normal city soldiers. The Unsullied Barracks no doubt. Kraznys Mo Nakloz was standing on another stage in front of the hardened soldiers with a golden flagon styled into a naked woman whose arms were styled into wings above her head.

Ranta wouldn't lie and say that she hadn't been a bit intimidated by the thousands of men trained to kill standing behind her as she walked past. "My master would like to remind you that not all of them are trained, and he suggests that you blood the unexperienced ones early. There are many small cities for you to test them out on during sackings, and if you take captives then the masters will take the healthy ones for a good price. In good faith that such future actions will take place between the Little Sister of the Dothraki and Astapor, he has gifted me to you to be put to use however you see fit." the curly haired woman finished as they came to a stop before the grand master of the Unsullied.

Ranta said nothing as she watched the slaver in front of her with blank eyes, unbothered by the judging eyes of the noble people of Astapor and unbothered by the look Kraznys was giving her. Abruptly turning, Ranta walked past Ser Jorah and Barristan and up to the large crate that had been pulled around by the horses and undid the lid, dropping the slab to the ground with an audible thud and sending dirt flying.

A deep, menacing hissing filled the air for all in the court yard to hear and Ranta took steps backwards as she seen the tan eyes of Laemyx coming closer to her. Gasps and screams filled the air as the nobles watched the monstrous beast this outsider had brought into their beloved city, slither out of its' crate. The city soldiers braced themselves to attack the serpent but looked as though they would rather run far away than battle the creature. Jorah, Barristan, Ranta's new slave and Kraznys looked at the sight before them in pure disbelief.

The white behemoth at full height currently, shadowed a foot above Ser Jorah's head and was twice as thick as the man. A pink tongue flickered in and out as the snake tasted the air and rows of sharp pointed teeth visible to all as Laemyx hissed testily about the screaming and blatant stares. _"Laemyx, play nice. Now come."_ Ranta spoke quietly, ignoring the unhappy growl he released and walked back up to a frozen Kraznys.

"I trust that he is enough payment for all twelve thousand Unsullied? You'll have to forgive me for not putting him in a chain," Ranta pet her child with ease who had come to a stop next to her and stared down his ' new master' evenly, "but he is far from being done with growing and constantly swapping out chain sizes is inconvenient. You can go through the trouble if you like but I assure you he is well trained. Very obedient." Ranta assured with a smile.

It was silent for a moment, frowning, Ranta turned towards the translator and looked at her pointedly. Blushing, the girl snapped out of it and quickly translated what she said. Once she was done, the Unsullied owner shot a hand out expectantly, grinning wildly at the thought of owning such a beast. Laemyx obeyed and allowed the man to touch his head, though Ranta knew he would of rather set him on fire or swallow him whole. Kraznys laughed loudly as he pet the snake and all but shoved the golden flagon into Ranta's hands as he turned his full attention to Laemyx.

Ranta grabbed the flagon and turned to her new army, ignoring the burning sensation of Barristan and Jorah staring at her as she walked away from her child. Coming to a stop before the silent soldiers, Ranta took a deep breath in and then bellowed out, _" **Unsullied!".** _The enslaved men snapped their feet together and brought their shield up to torso level in synch with one another, standing in attention to their new leader.

Shock ran through Ranta's party at the sound of her using Valyrian, that was now three languages under her belt. Was there no language she did not know or could not learn? **" _Forward_ march!"** Ranta barked out, watching carefully as the legion of Unsullied moved forwards five steps with no blips before calling out, _" **Halt!"**_ and watched them stop upon command.

This was nice. This was very nice.

Laemyx suddenly hissed and jerked away from Kraznys, unhappily. Frowning, the man began to shout angrily. " _ **This bitch's beast will not hold still, tell her to get him a chain or she will not get an army."**_

 _ **"Laemyx does not belong in a chain, he is not nor will he ever be a slave."**_ Ranta frowned heavily, watching a disbelieving look fill the slavers face at the sound of her using his mother tongue. _**"You speak Valyrian?!"**_ he demanded outraged. _**"My name is Ranta Naylor. Protector, life long friend and sister in all but blood of Daenerys Targaryen who is the blood of old Valyria. Valyrian is her mother tongue and in turn is mine**_." Ranta sneered to the speechless man, not missing the smug look his former slave threw him and the proud look Ser Jorah was throwing her. Ranta turned back to her army of twelve thousand, a hard look to her eye.

" _ **Unsullied."**_ she called again, watching as the men in front of her waited for her commands patiently. _**"Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every living being who holds a whip in their hand but no woman or child is to be harmed**_." The Mormont was looking out amongst the Unsullied with a weary look, slowly reaching for his sword instead something went awry in Ranta's orders, _**"Strike the chains off every single slave in this city!"** _and with the Naylor's last command, the hardened men leapt into action.

One of them shoved his spear into the chest of a passing by master who clearly hadn't been paying attention to what the woman had commanded. At this, Ser Barristan unsheathed his sword and braced himself moments before another master met the same fate. When seeing such acts, Kraznys grew hysterical, _**"I am your master, Kill her! Kill her KILL HER!"**_ he finished with a desperate bellow.

Ranta smoothly turned to the man behind her and smirked. " _Laemyx...Ignite."_ she grinned wickedly, drawing attention to the snake who had been causing a ruckus with his roars and hisses the entire time his mother had been giving out orders. Obeying her will, the eggshell colored snake inhaled air and exhaled his beautiful deep green fire upon the pathetic man.

At the sign of the first attack, the whole Unsullied unit took this chance to spring into action, causing the city guards and civilian spectators to tense and attempt to fight or run away in fear. " _ **Let none escape! They all die today!"**_ Ranta yelled over Kraznys' dying screams as he fell to the ground, unable to support himself any longer on charred legs. The legion ran down the soldiers and the fleeing masters and quickly ended the weak fight they put up in a last ditch effort to survive.

Laemyx roared and burst into action himself, slithering up walls and burning any thing he could with his green fire as his mother stood watching on with a hard look to her face. Jorah and Barristan watched around them carefully, protecting the meek translator incase any should approach with unpleasant intentions.

0o.0o.0o.

By sundown, Astapor had completely fallen to Ranta. The only ones who left alive in the city were women, children, common people while the Unsullied remained behind with Ranta and her group. Walking through row after row of Unsullied, observing them for any damage taken and ultimately finding none through a majority, Ranta had suddenly spotted her horse being held by an Unsullied soldier a few rows up and raced up to them. Silently thanking the man, Ranta mounted the light colored steed and gave a slight squeeze of her heels to his sides.

" _ **Unsullied! All your life you have been slaves, but today is different**_." she rode her horse throughout the rows," _**Today you are free. Did I come here hoping to have you all as my soldiers? Yes I did, there is no need to lie to you about that. After hearing the injustice that has been done to not only you, but to the dead little boys who did not survive training, to the infants you were forced to kill to earn your shields and to every slave I've ever encountered has made me reconsider. From now on, I vow to dedicate my life to making sure that no child born into Slavers Bay and beyond will never know what it is like to be trapped in chains and those who are slaves now will be set free so long as I have the power to do it. I will right the wrong that has happened to the people of the slave cities. I will fight for those who cannot, justice will be served with every injustice! If any man wishes to leave, I do not blame him. Nor will harm come upon him, he will be sent off with good fortune and supplies to last him until he reaches the next city to start his life anew. But to those who do not wish to leave...**_ _ **I ask you now, will you help me in this fight? Will you fight for me as free men**_?" Ranta finished strongly.

A heart beat later, the sound of a single spear pounding into the sandy earth filled the air. Ranta turned to pinpoint it, but the single spear was soon followed by dozens, hundreds and then finally thousands of others. Smirking to herself, Ranta observed her army of free men she had obtained without a single coin spent or trade.


	5. Chapter 5

Astapor may had fallen to Ranta and now served no threat to her now that the masters had been disposed of and the slaves freed, but she did not leave right away. Instead, the Naylor had her people stay behind and worked on designing the city to her liking. Ranta reestablished the market for what was left of the common people and former slaves, expanded housing spaces, tore down anything that resembled a whipping or torture post in the Plaza of Punishment, and the court yards where the Unsullied were trained Ranta had vegetation, benches and fountains placed inside if they're weren't any already.

The Naylor had been happy with how her revamped Astapor had come along, happy except for one thing that played on her mind. In the center of the city on top of a large slab on stone in the Plaza of Pride stood a giant golden winged woman like the one that had been on the flagon Kraznys gave to her when he gave up his Unsullied. The statue stood proudly in the city and was easy to see from just about anywhere as long you were near the plaza.

 _"Ser Jorah, what is that?" Ranta asked one day as she and the Mormont had taken a stroll through the city with all five of her children. The trio of dragons bunched on her arms and on her shoulder as the two snakes trailed behind. When she had originally brought her whole family into the city, quite a fuss had stirred up understandably, but over time the people grew used to the animals. They still kept a healthy distance away from Ranta whenever they were with her, but still, they no longer feared for their lives once they understood that the animals around the blue haired liberator would not attack. Vendors and toy makers had even began working together to create small wooden dragons and snakes in their liking to sell to the children of Astapor and to the visitors from the smaller cities surrounding them._

 _"It is a harpy, a symbol that Yunkai, Mereen and Astapor are the global slave trade units." Jorah provided, leading Ranta to snort in distaste. "Tear it down, Astapor is no longer a slave trading unit and nor will it ever be again." she said firmly and continued her walk at a slightly brisker pace._

From the moment Ranta gained Astapor and to the moment the giant golden harpy was finally tore down, a good two months had passed by. Though some of that time been because of Ranta just being slow to drag her feet out of the city because she had been told by a little girl on the streets that the people of Astapor were building her something special and she was determined to see it before she left.

On the morning that marked the fifth month in the former slave city, Ranta had been woken up with a big blow to her stomach curtesy of Rhaegal. It was the day they left for Yunkai and many were ready to depart, eager to get back out onto the road and enjoy the wide open spaces instead of the stone walls that trapped them within. Apparently her children felt the same way. The trio of dragons had grown considerably being only seven months old, the days where they could hitch a ride from the Naylor in her arms or share a bed with her were all but long gone.

Ranta had been thankful Vaemarr and Laemyx had stopped growing for the moment because if they continued to grow at the pace they did, she had no idea how she was going to feed them with out depleting her food supplies. "There are polite ways to wake people up you know." The woman grumbled to her tan colored dragon who let out a laugh in his own way before trotting over to the window of her temporary home and flew out.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Rhaegal." Ranta deadpanned as she threw back the covers and slipped on her boots to match her dress. Thankfully the Naylor's things had already been packed and carried out of her room, she herself already clad in a dress appropriate for traveling because she had chosen to fall asleep in it so she wouldn't have to get dressed later. Walking out, the woman instinctively shielded her eyes from the harsh sun glaring down on her from its' position in the sky and was greeted by Barristan and Jorah who were posted at her door to walk her out of the city which Ranta thought that it wasn't really necessary because her home was near the city gates anyways.

"Good morning gentlemen, how are my guard dogs today?" Ranta said teasingly, bringing her hand down once her eyes adjusted. "Fine, your grace." Barristan replied with a small smirk as the group walked, "and you Ser Jorah? How is my big bad Mormont doing?" the blue haired woman asked in turn. The bearded man smirked as well and nodded his head, "I am doing well. Everyone is well rested and ready to go on your command." he told her. Ranta acknowledged this with a nod and the conversation died there.

Within a few minutes the trio exited the gates and was greeted by their horses being held by Dothraki men with their own horses waiting nearby. _"If you and the rest of the horde would like to run ahead and meet us at Yunkai, you can."_ she told the men who were listening with intent as she approached, " _There are not enough horses for all twelve thousand Unsullied, our pace will be a bit slow. I suppose you can sack a small city or two you cross but only if you can handle it, I don't need all of my Dothraki brethren dead because you got in over your heads. Take gold and valuables only. No slaves."_ Jorah helped her up onto her horse.

The Dothraki warriors looked conflicted but hesitantly nodded after a moment, _"As you wish, little sister."_ one voiced relenting before going to spread the word with his friends. Jorah watched the men leave carefully before looking up at his blue haired queen, "There are going to be some who do not like the command you have given, your grace." he frowned as he mounted his own horse. "Then they are free to leave." the Naylor said with ease as she spurred her horse on, signaling the duo to follow.

"How are your lessons on the Dothraki going Ser Barristan?" Ranta asked for small talk as they traveled. "Good, your grace." he answered, " the little cub is a good teacher." the old knight chortled, much to Ranta's amusement. "Little cub." she echoed laughing harder this time, knowing that the only two who found the nickname funny had been her and the Selmy.

"Come Ser Jorah, you know it's funny." the woman addressed the brooding Mormont who sat there and took the light abuse from his companions, " I think it's a cute name for you." she pulled her horse up besides his and caressed his bearded cheek, softening Ser Jorah's brooding expression as he revealed in her touch " My dear bear cub who stands with the storm." she smiled warmly before removing her hand and riding at the point of the group again.

Within a few more minutes of travel, the trio reached the back of the waiting patiently Unsullied train with Missandei waiting with them. "Good morning, your grace." she bowed her head as the group came to a stop, "Did you sleep well?" the former slave girl asked. "I did, thank you." Ranta paused and looked around for any sign for her mount, " Where is your horse, Missandei?" the blue eyed woman asked confused.

Missandei looked confused and a bit troubled by the question, " I do not have one, your grace. I believed that I was to walk to Yunkai with the Unsullied." she answered honestly. Ranta sighed and dismounted her horse, "And how exactly did you get that motion in your head? From your old masters?" Ranta tilted her head at the question, " Did I not free you from them? Are you not in my service now as a free woman?" during her questioning, Ranta had bullied the curly haired woman towards her horse, trapping her in between the four legged beast and the blue haired queen.

Missandei shifted her weight from side to side, eyes casting downwards out of habit from her old masters. "You did your grace," she nearly whispered, " and I am in your service until the day I die or until you cast me away. Which ever comes first. I just-" Missandei cut herself off when she suddenly felt feminine hands on her hips and lifted her up into the air.

Placing the woman into the saddle, Ranta stepped backwards and placed her hands on her hips, visibly satisfied with herself. "There. Now you have a horse. You are to have a horse wherever we travel." the Naylor said with a stern look. Missandei blushed, extremely flustered by the motion and tried to dismount but was stop by a sharp reprimand that she would be out of a job if she dismounted. " What about you, your grace?" a very upset looking Ser Barristan asked, a look that was mimicked by Jorah.

Ranta shrugged at the dilemma before her, "I will walk." she answered simply, "If twelve thousand Unsullied can walk then so can I." Ranta reasoned. The two Westerosi men exchanged looks and in synch made to dismount but was stopped by the same threat given to Missandei. "When my feet grow tired and I find that I am unable to continue on then believe me, I will be getting on a horse, even if I have to ride on his rump and hold the supplies." the woman assured them and began walking as sure as the sky was blue.

To say that Missandei, Barristan and Jorah did not take kindly to her threat and actions was obvious, they continually insisted on walking along with her or offering their own mounts. Ranta would not hear it though. This continued on for a good while, until she was finally able to give the fretting trio the slip when she finally reached the middle of the train and shouted, _**"Unsullied!"**_ she gained their attention and was rewarded with the signature sound of them snapping to attention - shields up, feet together and eyes forward _ **. "Walk on! We make for Yunkai!"**_

Some Dothraki members mounted on their horses nearby met up with Ranta and looked confused as to why their little sister was walking while her people were mounted with horses. " _Little sister,"_ a woman started, _" Do you want a horse? We can get you one if we redistribute some of the supplies on the pack horses."_ she offered. Ranta merely smiled and shook her head, _"Thank you, but I am fine. I will tell you when I want a horse, promise... do you know how many men left to sack nearby cities?"_ she asked in return.

The woman thought about it for a moment, " _Perhaps around half of them, little sister."_ she replied after consulting with some of the other Dothraki around them, causing Ranta to nod deep in thought but was brought out of it a split second later when she felt something leathery collide into her chest, followed by an animalistic cry. Blinking, Ranta looked down and seen it had been Viserion who collided into her in an attempt of a flying hug.

"Hello, darling." she smiled lovingly at him and was greeted with an eager nuzzling in return. " I'm afraid you are getting too heavy for such antics." Ranta chuckled lightly as she hugged her winged son, her arms already burning from his weight. Two more cries from overhead alerted the blue haired mother to her other two children flying over head, Rhaegal and Drogon circling over their mom and brother.

"Fly darling and join your brothers. There will be time to spend together later on when we stop for break." she promised the green colored dragon with similar green eyes. Viserion purred and nuzzled his mother once more before taking off into the sky to join his siblings, and a split moment later his elder siblings approached their shared mother as well.

"Hello, my loves." she greeted, hearing their calm hissing from both sides of her before she turned to look at the oversized serpents. " Have you come to give me company on this long walk of ours?" Ranta stroked the sides of their heads with each hand. Vaemarr hummed deeply, pushing his head deep into her hand and inadvertently pushing her into Laemyx with the force of his push.

Ranta chuckled lovingly, using both hands to give her affection to the darker of the two as Laemyx dug his head further under her chin. "Your winged brothers aren't the only ones who are getting too big. Look at the both of you, growing up so fast." she cooed lovingly to the snakes who lumbered over her in height and width. "May as well stick a saddle on you and have you carry me around if you insist on getting wider." Ranta joked, internally scoffing at the idea of being able to ride her children who didn't have any bones except for in their head.

Though, after a moment of silent affection Ranta decided to test a random thought that crossed her mind. Placing a hand on Vaemarr's head and pushing down, the snake lowered his head to the ground obediently. She ran a hand over his hardened skull calmly, digging two of her fingers into the base of his neck and twirling them in circles expertly. On cue, Vaemarr's rigid hood snapped out to full extension. The two brothers made noises of wonderment at what she had been doing, but Ranta paid no attention to it.

Eyeing the width of what would be her seat carefully, Ranta slowly sat herself down as if riding side saddle on the hood and dug her fingers into the ridges of natural armor that protected her child. "Steady now, darling. Steady." she whispered to the serpent, subconsciously bracing herself for a fall incase this ended up badly for either of them.

Vaemarr groaned wearily but did as she implied, slowly the behemoth rose his armored head with his gasping mother seated atop. "By the gods new and old." she mildly panicked, tightening her fingers into what ever pieces of armor she could dig the digits into. "Okay, okay. This is progress." she whispered more to herself than to Vaemarr, spying Laemyx rising to be eye to eye with his mother.

The eggshell colored snake watched her curiously before hissing to his brother and slithering forward a few feet, turning back to watch to see if his brother would follow. Vaemarr hummed deeply before moving after his brother, satisfied that his two legged mother was still seated upon him and showed no signs of falling as they now traveled side by side with Laemyx.

The sight of Ranta seated side saddle on the black snake caused many of the Dothraki she passed to stare in bewilderment, though she paid them no mind - not even to the startled cries of Jorah, Barristan and Missandei when the serpent brothers finally crossed paths with them when testing what exactly was Vaemarr's dexterity when carrying Ranta.

The group of twelve thousand Unsullied, two hundred Dothraki, two Westerosi former knights, an Astaporian translator, three young dragons, two enlarged armored snakes and their blue haired leader traveled well into the day and sometimes night for weeks to come. The Dothraki Ranta sent out to sack cities, tracked down the Unsullied legion down about two and a half weeks after their initial departure with plenty of gold and valuables to show for their efforts.

Though silver, gold and other kind of jewels weren't the only things they brought back from their travels. "Your grace!" Missandei cried, stopping right outside Ranta's tent. "You must come quickly." she pleaded through the cracks of the tent flap. Ranta looked up from the book she was reading and placed it on her bedside table before scotching her way off the bed and towards the frantic translator.

"What is it?" the blue eyed woman questioned after exiting the tent, it wasn't necessarily late out at the moment but it was getting there and with being only a few hours away from Yunkai after four weeks of travel, Ranta was ready to arrive already and had intended on getting a good rest after finishing a chapter in her book. "The soldiers you sent out to sack cities have returned, but they have brought back three hundred of their own and a woman with blonde hair and violet eyes. Your presence is needed immediately, your grace." Missandei informed her as the duo traveled through the camp as fast as they could without out right breaking into a run.

Ranta's brow furrowed at the information brought before her. A woman with blonde hair and violet eyes had been brought to the camp with three hundred other Dothraki members? What in the name of all that is sacred was going on? The women were able to make quick work to get to the center of the camp and to the main tent posted there, neither had even entered the tent yet but could hear the yells coming from inside.

 _"How do we know they are telling the truth?"_ a nameless Dothraki man asked. _"We were there, you empty headed fool! We saw it for our own eyes!"_ Irri's voice retorted. " _Then why should we not kill her where she stands, it is her fault he is dead!"_ another accused. " _I thought she could help,"_ Daenerys' pained and raspy voice sounded, " _I saved her and gave her a second chance! I thought she would repay me..."_ she trailed off miserably.

 _"Then you will pay for your ignorance for trusting a witch and the rest of you as well for allowing her to make such a stupid decision!_ " came another man's voice but was soon reprimanded harshly by an unknown woman, _"That's not your call! Wait for, Little Sister!"_

 _"That is a very good idea."_ Ranta's firm voice rang out as she finally stormed into the tent with Missandei to see an Unsullied member, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan all helping Irri, Doreah, Rakharo and Jhogo form a protective circle around the the solitary blonde woman in the room. The occupants of the tent grew dead silent when the blue haired leader graced their presence, suddenly those who had been vocal before had nothing to say anymore.

" _What is the problem here? You know these people, they are your friends- she is your Khaleesi!"_ Ranta said incredulously. Uneasy shifting occurred as she cast her eyes amongst the Dothraki who had been staying with her, unable to meet her unnerving blue gaze. _" Khal Drogo is dead."_ a man finally spoke, closest to the protective circle guarding the Targaryen. _" She is no Khaleesi of mine. Not when it's her fault he is dead in the first place."_ he finished with a glare.

It took all Ranta had in her to not break down when hearing the dark truth come to light, to demand that the lies stop flowing through the room at such a thing but when the Naylor turned her gaze to her old friends - dirty, beaten, ten pounds lighter, dark circles under their eyes, matted hair, and practically about to drop dead on their feet from the emotional turmoil they endured just recently- Ranta knew that no lies had been told in this tent.

" _She may not be your Khaleesi,"_ Ranta spoke, breaking the heavy silence, _" But I am your leader and I say that none of them are to be harmed for what has happened. If you have a problem with my decision then you are free to try your luck out on the road with nothing but the clothes on your back. If my Unsullied spot you near our supplies then you will be skewered like a wild boar and left out to rot...Now get out. Yunkai awaits us tomorrow and I'd like to get an early start_." no one in the tent moved for a few minutes, simply just stared at the young woman in disbelief, watching as her blue eyes harden into anger a split second before she snapped.

 _"Are you all touched in the head? Have you forgotten your own mother tongue?_ _I said get out!"_ Ranta barked harshly, effectively scattering the occupants of the tent until there wasn't a single Dothraki member left in front of her. "...Your grace" Barristan tried after a moment of silence but was hushed by the lead woman , "I don't want to talk about it." the Naylor whispered, staring down at the ground. " I meant what I said. We'll be in Yunkai in the morning, and I want rest for the trying day to come." she then turned and exited the tent without a glance at the worn down group before her.

Khal Drogo dead? It was impossible, he was Khal Drogo. Undefeated war lord with arguably the longest braid in all of the great grass sea. He was her big brother, and she was his little sister. He was going to cross the Narrow sea for her and conquer the Seven Kingdoms in her name so she could rule. How can he just be dead when he was alive and well nearly half a year ago?

A witch she had heard, a witch had gotten her hands on him and killed him with Daenerys' inadvertent permission. Ranta snorted in distaste, who would trust a witch unless you knew her from birth? Dany's naivety was still plain to see, though Ranta supposed she should treasure that instead of scorning it. You don't see much naivety much anymore unless you were a young child and even then there were some children who were just as serious as adults.

The fact that Ranta's young friend was not plump with child also bugged the woman greatly, the Targaryen girl should be ready to pop in a few months time and yet there she stood as skinny as the day she met Khal Drogo. Perhaps the witch had something to do with that as well, or maybe she and Ser Jorah had been right in their worries for the unborn child at the ceremony in Vaes Dothrak and the poor babe had been born early and still born.

Entering her tent, Ranta plopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh, an arm thrown over her eyes as she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep wishing her five children had been with her in the tent instead of off doing some late night hunting and fire breathing practice. It felt like the blue haired woman only had her eyes closed for a few seconds before she was being woken up by Missandei. "Your grace, it is time we get moving again. It's starting to get late." came her gentle and sympathetic voice.

Ranta groaned and tried to roll over but was stopped by another body pressed into her side. "What in the seven hells?" she mumbled raspily, eyes still bleary and unclear. "Lady Daenerys came in here shortly after you went to sleep, your grace." Missandei explained as her queen rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, "She claimed to be your sister in all but blood and with Ser Jorah Mormont backing her claim, the Unsullied guarding your tent allowed her in. She was very distraught when you left and would not rest anywhere else." Ranta looked down at the silvery blonde woman and sighed in resignation.

"Thank you, Missandei. You are free to go." the Naylor told her, climbing over the slumbering Targaryen and yawning one last yawn for the day. "Do you not want me to assist the Lady Daenerys?" the translator asked as Ranta stretched her nimble body out, multiple bones cracking into place before waving a nonchalant hand in her direction. "If you want to you can." the blue eyed woman shrugged, moving to get ready herself.

Ranta had made it clear to her fellow woman that she was not comfortable with being bathed and dressed by someone other than her, the only time Missandei was to help Ranta get dressed was when she could not lace up her dress or needed help with styling her hair for the day. Since they were already behind schedule according to the former slave girl, bathing would have to wait until later tonight it seemed but Ranta could live with that.

Digging through her drawers, the older woman could hear a moaning Daenerys being woken up by the meek and gentle Missandei. "Dany wake up! We have some noble lords to threaten and slaves to free today. There is no time to cater to the little Princess today." Ranta called loudly before dropping her night dress and putting on a simple but elegant cream colored dress that accented her assets but still gave her room to move freely.

"Says you." came the tired voice of the young Targaryen as she rose off the bed with Missandei's help. "I do say so." the older woman smirked, pulling a brush through her blue locks. Dany rubbed her tired eyes in a similar way her elder friend had moments before and blinked away the sleep soon after, watching Ranta finish in the brushing of her hair and begin to dig through her drawers once more.

Digging out a dark blue dress that was simple but elegant in a similar fashion to hers, Ranta threw it to the younger woman. "Make her pretty, Missandei and come find me when you are done." she instructed the curly haired woman before slipping on cream shoes to match her dress, grabbing two leather ties for her hair and walked out of her tent.

Dividing her hair down the middle, Ranta tied both sides into low pony tails that hung over her shoulders as she walked through her Unsullied swamped camp. As she walked, the woman noticed that she still had a majority of her Dothraki still hanging around in her camp. In fact Ranta was pretty sure that all four hundred of them were still here, plus Daenerys' three hundred.

 _"Some found that it would be too much trouble to try and track down Khal Moro, seeing as we did not know which way he went after we parted ways."_ a familiar masculine voice called. Ranta stopped in her walk and turned to see a visibly tired Rakharo leaning against a stack of nearby crates and walked up to meet her halfway, " _A majority never even considered it. They promised to follow their little sister in her quest to get the iron chair in Westeros, and they intend to hold true to their word until they take their final breath."_ he finished with a weak smile.

Ranta smirked in return, _"I'll be sure to not disappoint them then."_ she promised before acting impulsively and wrapping her arms around the neck of the taller man in a hug. Rakharo didn't hesitate and returned the gesture, wrapping his strong arms around her curvy waist. Though neither spoke, the message was clear. The two adults had been relieved that the other was still alive and somewhat well if not a bit beat up. " _Did either of them suffer?"_ Ranta whispered sadly, voice wavering as she asked it.

Rakharo sighed heavily in remembrance, arms tightening around her waist as if it would make everything better, " _Khal_ _Drogo did for a short while before Khaleesi finally put him out of his misery. Even when dying he spoke nothing of you if he had the strength to. He spoke of how he was cursing himself for not being strong enough to over come a witch's powers, how he wasn't strong enough to help you in the end."_ Ranta could feel her eyes watering at this, _" He wanted you to know that he will always be watching over you and the moon of his life along with his son. He said he_ cared _for you a great deal, truly looked upon you as if you were his little sister."_ the Naylor was sure her heart was being squeezed from Laemyx and Vaemarr alike as Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal spewed fire at it from the amount of pain she felt.

 _"Rhaego was brought into the world still born after Khaleesi was pushed to the ground during a scrap with one of the Khal's bloodriders when she tried to stop him from killing Drogo. If it was the fall that killed him or if it was the poison Khaleesi drank all those months ago, we aren't sure but we like to think that he didn't suffer through either fate."_ Rakharo finished, gently kneading the flesh on Ranta's hips comfortingly. Ranta sighed and pulled away slowly, already working on willing the unfallen tears to go away.

"How long did it take for you all to get here?" Ranta asked in common, walking once more. "Close to a month." the man returned as he walked with her, " When Khal Moro left, he took all the horses and a majority of the supplies with him. We had to make a few stops along the way to gather supplies when we ran low. It was during one of our stops when we ran into the men who rode behind you."

Ranta nodded, accepting this and lapsed the two of them into silence for a brief moment. "We took Astapor successfully, as you can see." she motioned to the Unsullied they passed. "Twelve thousand free men now follow me and my cause. I also liberated Astapor and redesigned the city to my liking, I intend to do the same with Yunkai and Mereen."

Rakharo nodded appreciatively, "Twelve thousand free men and seven hundred Dothraki? I say your well on your way to becoming quite a powerful woman," he grinned to his blue haired friend, " What of your children? Where are they?" he asked. Ranta smiled lovingly at the mention of her children, "They are roaming around here somewhere. You will drop dead from where you stand when you see how big Vaemarr and Laemyx have gotten."

"They are still growing?" the man asked surprised, causing the woman to nod. "Big enough for me to ride atop the hood of Vaemarr as if I were riding side saddle on a horse. I haven't tried riding Laemyx yet though." Ranta informed him. Rakharo looked at her in shock, " _Do they ever intend to stop growing?"_ he asked slipping back into Dothraki. The blue eyed woman chuckled and shrugged, " _Who knows? I have no quarrel if they do continue to grow though, the bigger the better I say."_ she smiled.

 _"Until they get to the point of not being able to follow you into cities and must be left outside city gates."_ Jorah's voice chimed in, drawing their attention. " _Then you will be longing for the days where they could fit around your arm and shoulders."_ the former knight said knowingly as he joined the duo. "Jorah the Andal," Rakharo smiled, " It is good to see you again...without having angry men shouting at us anyways." he joked weakly. The Mormont smiled and laid a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder, " It is very good to see you again as well, my friend. Welcome back to the company of Ranta Naylor." he greeted before turning to his queen.

"Whenever you are ready, my lady." he nodded his head. Ranta nodded in return and turned to Rakharo, "Are you coming?" she asked the Dothraki warrior with a slight upturn of her lips and walked after Ser Jorah who took the lead to bring his queen and friend to the meeting place where they could over look the city soon to be liberated.

A top the ridge Jorah lead her to had been a cluster of Dothraki riders and Unsullied soldiers alike, along with Ser Barristan. "Good morning, your grace." the elderly man bid with a nod. " Good morning Ser Barristan...any particular reason for so many guards?" she gestured to the warriors gathered. The Selmy held his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels slightly, "Well... every ruler has a leader amongst their ranks. I figured that you would like one for your Unsullied, so I gathered the officers early this morning and had young Missandei ask them to choose a leader. The Dothraki came because they were the original escort party up here." he explained with ease.

Ranta gave the elder a look of approval before strolling up to the group of twenty Unsullied officers, waiting stoically. " **Good morning."** the Naylorian Queen began with a kind smile, **"I'd like to start this conversation off with expressing my gratitude and conveying how much I appreciate you all for staying by my side so far in hopes that you will all pass along the message to the others under your command.** _ **You all are free and free men make their own choices. You do not have to stay and yet you do. I want you to know that it means a great deal to me...Now, have you decided on a leader amongst your ranks?"**_ Ranta asked curiously.

The men snapped aside, creating a path to show a solitary Unsullied standing at the back of the pack who shoved his spear into the ground when all eyes landed on him. The woman watched him carefully and then beckoned him forward with a single finger, _**"Remove your helmet for me."**_ she requested of the man. The soldier removed his chin strap and began walking forwards, holding his helmet in front of his face for a brief moment before holding it to his chest as he came to a stop before his queen. The soldier had been young, maybe a year or two younger than Ranta herself. Bore a stern face, a strong physique as expected, held deep brown eyes similar to Missandei's and was a little darker than said woman.

" _ **This one has the honor."**_ came his surprisingly deep voice. " _ **And what is your name?"**_ Ranta asked curiously of the stoic man before her. _**"Grey Worm."**_ he provided easily, unfazed by the taken aback expression on his queen's face, "... _ **Grey** **Worm...I assume that no mother would be so cruel to name her son that. You can change the name the masters gave you, go back to your birth names if you remember them...you know that right?"**_ Ranta asked sympathetic for the men in front of her and for the thousands below her guarding the camp.

 _ **"I do not want to go back to the name given to me at birth, it is unlucky."**_ Grey Worm proclaimed, gaining her attention from the other soldiers she cast her eyes upon, _**"**_ _ **It is the name I had when I was taken as a slave. Grey worm though, the name Grey Worm gives me great pride. It is a lucky name. It is the name I had when Ranta Naylor set me free. It is the name that I serve my new queen with and it will be my name until the day I die in her name and as a free man."**_

Ranta's eyes softened on the man at his dedication and nodded in acceptance of his answer. _**"Very well then. Come along, Grey Worm."**_ she instructed the new Unsullied captain, turning on her heel and walking up to the ridge's edge after beckoning Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah to follow. " This is Yunkai. The yellow city." Jorah informed her as they came to a stop on the edge. "The Yunkish embed slaves, not fully trained slave soldiers like the Unsullied. We can defeat them." Barristan added in, looking to his queen confidently.

"On the field with ease," Jorah spoke again, "but they will not meet us on the field." he said pointedly to the old man before looking down at Ranta, " They have provisions, patience and strong walls. If they were wise they'd remain behind their walls and chip away at us man by man." he told her. The woman huffed, "Well that will not do at all." she mumbled.

Ser Jorah looked at the city again before shaking his head, " We can make due without Yunkai. We do not necessarily need it, it's not worth losing any of your soldiers." Ranta pointed a small glare at the Mormont, " There are slaves in there. I made a promise to free every slave I could in Slaver's Bay as long as it was within my power to do so. We have to try. I have twelve thousand soldiers of the best army in the world, as you have proclaimed before, and seven hundred Dothraki screamers. If we get people into the city first to kill the gate guards, the city will fall within hours."

"Before it comes to that though," Ser Barristan interjected. "Perhaps we can try diplomacy?" he suggested, "You catch a lot more flies with honey than with salt." Ranta released a small sigh as she considered the suggestion for a few moments, staring out over the city with the golden harpy standing atop a pyramid mocking her.

"Very well Ser Barristan," the young queen caved, much to his pleasure. "We will try things your way." she declared before turning to Grey Worm. "Send one of your men to the gates and tell the masters that I will accept their complete and utter surrender no later than two hours past noon. If they fail to comply then the blood of their families will be on their hands. " Ranta said with a hard look to her eye. Grey Worm nodded silently before turning stiffly and walking off to do as the blue haired woman commanded.

'How proud are your inhabitants Lady Yunkai?' Ranta thought to herself as she looked back out over the slave city.

0o.0o.0o.0o.

Ranta sat motionless, absently stroking the enlarged head of Laemyx from over her shoulder as the sounds of Yunkai's war drums and the signature clink of chains rattling came closer and closer to her tent. From her other side where his brother wasn't, Vaemarr nudged a golden container open that held dead rodents and scarfed one down before being shooed away by his mother.

Ranta considered having her trio of her youngest sons in the tent with her as an intimidation tactic, but with Daenerys hearing of their hatching - the Targaryen had all but fallen to her knees and begged to have the day to spend with them. Which left Ranta to bring in her eldest children who did not even fit in the tent properly, with half of their bodies hanging out the opening behind the couch their mother sat upon but as long as their heads could fit in the tent then Ranta did not care.

The line of Unsullied soldiers surrounding her camp radius a few miles out and along the entire path the representative from Yunkai would have to take to get to the invader on his doorstep gave her pleasure as well. When Ranta could no longer block out the beat of the drums, she knew the man was seconds away from her and took a last look around the room. Ser Jorah was placed on her right with Ser Barristan besides him, Grey Worm was placed on her left, Missandei was posted near the tent entrance with a few Dothraki women who were assigned to serve during the negotiations and her two children were posted over both of her shoulders.

Ranta seen the drummer boy turn the corner around her Unsullied first before she seen the two city guards protecting a red, green and gold Litter - or a King's carrier- being carried by twelve slaves dressed in slave collars and baggy white pants. Inside she could see a noble lord dressed in similar silk clothing of the old masters back in Astapor before its' liberation. Behind the litter carrier had been four more slaves carrying medium sized chests and about eight more city guards.

The twelve slaves carrying the noble lord carefully but swiftly lowered their master to the ground before straightening back up and holding their hands in front of them obediently. The man exited the carrier and began his walk towards her tent with a confident stride, "Now comes the noble lord Razdal mo Eraz of that ancient and honorably house." Missandei introduced as she walked the man in.

"Master of men and speaker to savages to offer terms of peace." she finished, coming to a stop at a respectable distance but when the man failed to do so as well, Vaemarr and Laemyx made sure the noble knew he had already made his first mistake when addressing their mother. The terrifying hisses from the snake brothers stopped the man in his tracks and caused him to back up a few steps. Ranta smirked at this and ran a hand over each of their heads in a calming manner.

"Noble lord," Missandei spoke again once the serpents had been calmed, "You are in the presence of Lady Ranta of the House Naylor. Queen of the Andals and the first men, Sister of the Dothraki of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of the Unsullied, Liberator of Astapor and Mother of Mystical Beasts." Ranta and Razdal stared each other down during her lengthy introduction, neither backing down even when Missandei was finished.

"You can approach." Ranta broke the silence, nodding towards a chair set up in her tent. "Sit." she commanded, causing a Dothraki woman to spring into action and place the chair before the noble and for Missandei to grab a glass and pitcher of wine. "Will the noble lord take refreshment?" she asked softly after he sat down, and watched as the man nodded with a bit of hesitation.

The time it took for Missandei to pour seemed to last forever, and it merely amused Ranta to no end. It must have been torture for the Yunkai noble to be where he was at the moment, how he must have longed to lash out at everyone in the tent for not bowing at his feet from the moment he entered. How he must have desperately wanted to see them all in chains and serving him, her children included.

After Missandei finished pouring, Razdal took a polite sip before placing the glass on the floor next to his chair without taking his eyes off of Ranta. "Ancient and glorious is Yunkai. Our empire was old long before dragons stirred out of old Valyria and long before your snakes slithered out of the Shadow Lands." Ranta tilted her head slightly at this but continued to listen.

"Many a army have broken against our walls. You will find no easy conquest here, Lady Ranta." Razdal warned, but Ranta merely internally rolled her eyes at the small threat. Opening the container Vaemarr had nudged open before, Ranta grabbed a large dead rabbit and flung it towards the noble - smirking when the man flinched deep into his chair when Laemyx's sharp fangs caught the dead rodent mere inches away from him.

"Good, it would be no fun if things were easy." the woman said closing the lid as her eggshell colored snack backed himself back over the couch he had lunged over in the first place to get the snack and returned to his original position over her shoulder. "I was also told before I took over Astapor that I needed to blood my Unsullied early, they need the practice." she smirked lightly.

Razdal shifted in his seat and narrowed his eyes a bit on the woman before him, "If it is blood you want, then blood will flow...but why? It is true that you have committed savageries in Astapor," Ranta rolled her eyes at his wording, " But the people of Yunkai are forgiving and generous." Razdal clapped his hands twice - summoning four slaves forwards with two chests held between the pairs.

"The wise masters of Yunkai have sent a gift for the blue queen." the man explained as his slaves set down the chests and opened them for the blue eyed woman. Ranta quirked a brow at the chests before turning to her Westerosi guards and shared a knowing look with them. "You and the other wise masters must not care that much for Lady Yunkai, because this will not save your city." Ranta pointed to the chest closest to her with her foot.

"Do not be mistaken, Lady Ranta. There is much more on your new ship, I assure you." Razdal corrected, "You shall have as many ships as you require." Ranta looked at the man suspiciously, "And in return?" she asked. " All we ask is that you leave us be. It is already a tragedy to lose our sister city, Astapor. We do not want to lose Yunkai as well. Take your Unsullied, Dothraki and sail back to Westeros where you belong. Allow us to work in peace." Razdal glowered.

A moment of silence passed before Ranta suddenly sat forwards, resting her elbows on her knees. "You know anyone lesser than I would have gladly taken your offer, but since I am not just anyone and I am a woman of my word...I'm going to have to decline. I promised my men that I would free every slave within Slaver's Bay that I could. Wither it comes to by force or not... Yunkai will not be the exception." she vowed with a shake of her head and then sat back again.

"But I do have a gift for you as well...your life."

"My life?"

"Yes." Ranta nodded with ease, " You and your wise masters will live to see another day, something that the masters of Astapor did not get to do so I would listen carefully to what I'm about to say. You will free every man, woman and child bound in chains and give them as much clothing, food, and property they can carry as payment for their years of servitude and suffering. I will move my troops in and do some redesigning of the city much like I have done before, I will take my leave when I am satisfied with how the city is progressing without slavery... In reality you are stuck between a rock in a hard place. Surrender and keep your lives, or Fight and all of you will die. It is your choice." she finished.

"You are out of your mind." Razdal burst out, earning a warning look from the blue haired queen. "We are not Astapor, we will not sit back and allow you to trod all over us. We have powerful friends, friends that will take pleasure in destroying you." he threatened heatedly though Ranta merely smiled at the infuriated lord.

"I look forward to meeting them on the battle field. My advice to you before the battle would be to get used to the idea of not having slaves within your walls, because my men will not be falling to your 'friends'...You would be smart to put your gift to good use and reconsider your answer by the time the hour is up... now get out of my sight." she finished with a look that meant business.

When one final glare that would have put her six feet under if looks could kill, Razdal shot up and stormed out of her tent muttering under his breath with his slaves following. "The Yunkish are proud people," Ser Barristan began as they watch the noble and his group disappear from sight, " they will not bend." he frowned. "And what happens to things that don't bend?" Ranta asked without missing a beat, earning smirks from the Mormont and Selmy alike.

"What powerful friends was he talking about?" the woman asked looking up at Jorah expectantly. The former knight thought about it for a moment before shaking his head regretfully, "I don't know." he admitted. Ranta shifted in her seat to lean back on the couch, "Find out and return to me by sunset." she instructed the man. Jorah nodded in understanding and left the tent to do as his queen commanded, unaware of her watching him with a blank expression as she scratched the chins of her children.

0o.0o.0o.

 **Relationship Status Between Ranta and others:**

 **Daenerys- Sister/ best friend**

 **Jorah- close friend**

 **Barristan- friend**

 **Rakharo - good friend**

 **Missandei- good friend**

 **Irri - friend**

 **D** **oreah - friend**


	6. Chapter 6

"Your grace, allow me to present to you the captains of the Second Sons."

Let it be known that Ser Jorah Mormont was a fast worker. Not only had he found out who were friends of the Yunkai empire, he had brought the captains to her door step about an hour before sunset. So now Ranta had been seated back in her tent without her children but still had Missandei, Grey Worm, Jorah and Barristan by her side as three gruff men stood before her.

"Mero Bravos, Prendahl na Ghezn and ummm" Ser Barristan trailed off as he stared at the youngest of the trio, drawing a blank on his name. "Daario Naharis" the long, light brow haired man grinned charmingly with a small bow before the elder Selmy moved off to the side now that introductions were done. The man in the middle - Mero Bravos according to Ser Barristan, stepped forwards.

"You're the sister of the Dothraki?" he questioned curiously, earning a raised chin of acknowledgement from Ranta. "I swear I fucked you once in a pleasure house in-" "Mind your tongue." Jorah cut the man off with a low growl, much to Mero's amusement. "Why? I didn't mind hers." the Braavosi claimed as he walked up the steps leading to Ranta, Jorah matching each step he took with his own, only being held back by Ranta's calming hand that assured him that she was fine with the captain approaching her.

" She licked my ass like she was born to do." Mero plopped down on the couch, throwing an arm over the side of it and flicking his tongue out in rapid succession with a smug look upon his face. "Sweet heart I can assure you that this is the first time you and I have ever met. You would remember if we ever went to bed together." Ranta returned unfazed by his vulgar words and actions. In all honesty she found them amusing.

Mero chuckled at her response and gestured towards Missandei as his brothers in arms sat down as well - Daario sitting on the stairs at his feet and Prendahl on a bench that had been brought in for him. "You, slave girl, bring wine." he ordered flippantly. "We have no slaves here." Ranta corrected as her friend did as commanded. Mero rolled his eyes, "You all will be slaves after the battle unless I save you." he looked at her pointedly before giving her an obvious once over.

"Take your clothes off and come sit on ol' Mero's lap, and I may just give you my Second Sons." he purred. Ranta smirked as she turned her body and brought her legs up to rest on the couch between them, "Give me your Second Sons and you may end up keeping your cock after all this." Ranta returned, gaining a laugh from her couch companion that had been sneaking his hand under her dress and rubbing it up and down her bare skin much to the ire or Jorah standing only a foot away.

"How many men fight for the Second Sons, Ser Barristan?" Ranta asked unfazed by his bold move. "Under two thousand, your grace." the elder answered also unamused by the sight before him. "And how many men do we have?" Ranta added on innocently. "Twelve thousand Unsullied, your grace, and seven hundred Dothraki screamers." he reported.

"Mmm, that was right. Hard to keep track of now a days, a plight that I'm sure you haven't had to worry about during your time as captain I assume." the woman cooed to the Titan's bastard who's hand was beginning to travel further up her leg. "I hope the old man can fight better than he can lie." Daario suddenly spoke as Missandei brought him a drink, gaining Ranta's attention.

"You have eight thousand Unsullied, the four thousand marching around in armor pretending to be something they are not, aren't fully trained. And you probably only have around four hundred Dothraki screamers that are capable of fighting, you have to exclude the women in the count." he finished, flashing a sly smile when his response was met with an even stare and silence.

"You're very young to be a captain." Ranta said pointedly. "He's not a captain." Prendahl corrected, " He's a lieutenant." Ranta acknowledged this with a small nod before turning back to Daario, "Even if your petty technicalities are right, you have to admit that the odds of someone winning this fight are in my favor." she said knowingly.

"The Second Sons have faced worse odds and won." Mero waved a hand, relaxed with the situation at hand. "The Second Sons have faced worse swords and run." Jorah cracked with a sly smile of his own. Ranta chuckled openly at the Mormont's joke before turning to the scarred man next to her, "Or you can cut your loses and fight for me." she offered.

Mero smirked at the offer and gestured to Missandei to bring him more wine. "We've already taken the slavers gold. We fight for Yunkai." he said bluntly, leaning over and sniffing at Missandei in a provocative way when she refilled his glass. Seeing this, Ranta delivered a swift and harsh quick to the ribs of the sex driven man- spilling some of his freshly poured wine. Mero grunted harshly holding his side at the sudden attack, his two friends making to draw for their weapons but was stopped by Ranta's crew already beating to them to the punch.

"Hold!" she exclaimed loudly with a raised hand in the air causing Jorah, Barristan, Grey Worm and some of the Dothraki and Unsullied posted outside her tent to freeze in their tracks. "Hold." she repeated in a calmer tone once she was sure no one would move, signaling for weapons to be put away. Once the weapons had been put away and everyone was remotely relaxed, Ranta spoke again. "You'll have to forgive me Mero, I am a very jealous woman." the blue haired woman grinned innocently, gesturing for Missandei to give her a glass of wine.

"I couldn't help myself when I seen you sniffing at my translator like that." she grinned into her cup that was delivered to her in a timely fashion before taking a sip. Mero looked at her for a few moments as if seeing her for the first time and began to laugh, much to everyone's surprise. Not the chuckle he had been dishing out every since he walked in - but a genuine laugh.

"I like you." he declared. "You've got some balls on you for a woman...that is if you really are one. Show me your cunt so I can see if you're really worth fighting for." Mero suggested, uncaring of the murderous and restlessly shifting Mormont behind him. _**"My queen, shall I slice out his tongue for you?"**_ Grey Worm spoke up for the first time in both meetings that day, hand on his knife. Ranta smiled at the offer, partially turning her head in his direction as she replied, " _ **As** **tempting as the offer is Grey Worm, the fact remains that these men are our guests. You'll have to do it if it comes to battle."**_ the young queen soothed, causing the Unsullied captain's hand to leave his knife.

"You seem rather fond of my wine," the Naylor observed, " how about a barrel to take home to help you and your brothers in arms ponder over my offer for the next two days?" she stated more than asked. "Goooood." Mero drawled out playfully, standing and placing his glass on the table near the table - causing his companions to do the same.

"The Titan's bastard never drinks alone." he walked down the stairs and made towards the exit, " In the Second Sons we share everything, after the battle, maybe we'll even share you." Mero turned to wink over his shoulder, and was met with a light smile in return. The blue haired queen watched as the three men shuffle out of her tent, Daario Naharis lingering and giving Ranta a visible once over as his captain did. Ranta quirked a brow at this and watched as the young lieutenant simply smiled and continued on his way.

"Ser Barristan," Ranta called as she circled her finger around her cup's edge, eyes never wandering from their forms until they disappeared from sight. " If it comes to battle...allow Grey Worm to cut out Mero's tongue first before slicing his throat open." she instructed the elder. "Gladly, your grace." the Selmy agreed all too readily.

The blue eyed woman then sighed deeply in thought, sinking into the couch and rubbing her temples with closed eyes. "Are you alright, my lady?" Missandei asked worriedly, walking forwards and stopping just before Ranta. "Just thinking is all...wondering how comfortable this couch would be if I fell asleep on it." the Naylorian simply said as she slowly slid onto her side to lay down.

"Your bed would do you more justice than a couch." Jorah noted, and then blinked in shock when Ranta's arms suddenly shot out expectantly. "Carry me." his queen commanded lazily, grabbing at the air when the Mormont hesitated too long for her liking, "I know I'm not as skinny as Missandei, Ser Jorah, but I can't be that heavy to you. You used to walk around in steel armor all day during our first few months together." she pointed out.

Jorah walked up the three steps and brought his hands under her knees and around her upper back, lifting her with ease. "I never said you were too heavy to carry." he defended himself before turning and walking back down the steps. "You implied it." Ranta pouted for a brief moment before smirking to herself and cracking one eye open.

"Tell me, Jorah, have you ever had to carry around your higher ups like this before when you in Westeros?" Ranta asked knowingly. Fighting a smirk himself, the man shook his head, exiting the tent. "I can't say that I ever have." he denied. Ranta snorted to herself, visibly pleased. "Well that's because you never served someone as amazing as me."

"Well you certainly are one of a kind, there's no denying that."

"You know, I'm not sure how to take that."

" Take it as you will, your grace."

"...You're treading on thin ice Mormont. Thin ice."

Jorah chuckled warmly at the threat that escaped past his queen's lips. One of a kind indeed.

0o.0o0o.0o.0o.0o..o0.o0o0.0

"How come every time I come into this tent, you're in bed?" Daenerys asked exasperated with the sight of Ranta yet again in bed. Truthfully, the woman had never went to bed after Jorah dropped her off, she merely laid in her bed deep in thought for hours until Daenerys came along. "How come every time I lay down for some rest and relaxation, you are there to disturb it?" Ranta fired back without bothering to open her eyes as her bed dipped under from Dany's weight when she laid down next to the older woman.

"How did the meeting with the Second Sons go?" Daenerys asked in an attempt to move the conversation forward in a progressive fashion. "I kicked their leader in the ribs and told him I was going to cut off his cock for the way he spoke to me." Daenerys' brow furrowed at this and turned her head to look at the aspiring queen.

"The man was a sex driven pig," Ranta sighed, feeling her burning gaze, " I couldn't let him keep sniffing around Missandei like a dog in heat. It was either I kicked him or have Jorah shove his blade in between his eyes the next time the man spoke to me. Something needed to happen." she defended herself. "How did your day with the dragons go?"

This time it was Daenerys' turn to sigh, "It went well, I suppose. They were more interested with playing with each other but I had Vaemarr and Laemyx to keep me company. Do you think they know that I had given up on them before they were even hatched?" she fretted. Ranta snorted and flipped her wrist dismissively, "Don't be so paranoid, they were still stone eggs when they were given to me. How could they possibly know?" she questioned, rolling over Daenerys and ignoring the strained groan she let out from the abrupt abuse.

Undoing a few ties on her dress, Ranta let the cream colored dress to drop to the floor and stepped into her tub stationed in the center of her room. "Did you know that Missandei knows 19 different languages?" the young queen mentioned all of a sudden. "Who?" Daenerys moved behind the elder woman and began playing with her blue locks hanging outside of the tub. "The lady who helped you get dressed this morning?" Ranta said flatly.

"Oh!" Dany blushed embarrassed, "...19 languages? How can she know 19 languages already? She cannot be any older than you." she pointed out. "Well we learned Dothraki within a year more or less. It's entirely possible for someone to learn that many, Missandei must have started learning when she was a young girl." The sound of the tent flap opening from behind the duo and Daenerys' sudden gasp nearly caused Ranta to fling herself out of the tub in fright.

Whipping around, she seen an Unsullied had held Dany hostage with a hand to her mouth and a knife to her throat. "No screaming, or she dies." came a familiar voice as the man cowed the Targaryen out from behind the tub and moved her to the front of it and Ranta without breaking their locked gazes. After a short moment, the man removed his helmet and revealed himself to be Daario Naharis of the Second Sons.

"Daario Naharis, is there something I can help you with? You seem to be lost." Ranta quirked a brow as she watched the man return his knife to Dany's neck. The ever present smirk he wore widened at her statement, "I'm touched. You've remembered my name and are concerned for me, makes me want you even more." he cooed.

"I wouldn't exactly use the word _concerned_ to describe how I feel about you, I also wouldn't be that touched considering we've just met a few hours ago. Now if you would be so kind as to let my friend go..." she trailed off.

Daario hesitated slightly, wither to get on Ranta's nerves or if he was seriously considering disobeying her, the Naylor wasn't sure. But when Dany was released with a quiet command to not scream, Ranta knew it was just to grate her nerves.

"So you are here to kill me, I'm guessing." The young liberator assumed after Dany scurried behind her. "Mhm." Daario nodded with ease, having no problem with revealing his intentions. "Well now's your chance." careful to keep herself submerged in the water, Ranta raised her arms in a 'Well here I am' sort of fashion.

However, Daario meerly shook his head. "I don't want to kill you." he admitted. "Lucky me," Ranta said dryly and a huff of amusement from him, "And what will your beloved captains have to say about that when they hear about this?" She asked. Daario smirked and removed the bag from over his shoulder, "Why dont you ask them yourself?" Two decapitated heads of Mero and Prendahl rolled out of the bag and rolled onto the fur carpets of the tent.

Ranta frowned at the sight, "You know I liked these rugs, now I have to throw them away because that was gross." Dany rolled her eyes behind Ranta's back at her exclamation. "So was there a specific reason you killed your captains?" Ranta asked after she watched Daario laugh himself at her reaction to the heads. " We had philosophical differences." the man shrugged.

"Over what?

"Your beauty."

This answer stunned Ranta greatly. Her beauty? "Her beauty?" Dany voiced her thoughts for her. "Mhm." he nodded his head, " It meant a lot more to me than it did to them." Ranta stared at the brunette for a long moment before speaking, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a strange man?" she asked genuinely curious. Daario chuckled, " On the contrary I'm the simplest man you'll ever meet. I only do what I want to do."

"Which explains on why you dumped those heads onto my floor? Because you felt like it?" Ranta assumed. "You aren't going to let that go are you?" he fired back. "Not until you buy me new rugs...So why exactly should I trust the man who single handedly killed his captains?" the blue haired woman questioned. At this, Daario snorted and began wandering around her tent a bit.

"They _ordered_ me to kill you. I said no, I'd rather not. They said I had no choice. I said I am Daario Naharis. I _always_ have a choice...they drew their swords and I drew mine." the sell sword finished with a smirk, coming to a stop before Ranta again. The blue haired woman stared down the brunette for a long while, the pros and cons of her racing thoughts flowing through her head as she considered the possibilities before her.

"So why have you come, if it wasn't to kill me?" she asked after a long while. " To serve." he answered honestly before unclipping his curved sword from his belt, dropped onto one knee and placed the sword across it as he maintained eye contact with his new queen. "The Second Sons are yours and so is Daario Naharis. My sword is yours, my life is yours...my heart is yours." he finished with a bowed head.

Ranta looked down at him for a brief moment before smirking and exchanging glances with Dany, " _Go get Jorah, Barristan, and Grey Worm. Tell them we sack the city tonight."_ she instructed the younger woman. Daenerys nodded and left to do as instructed at a brisk pace, leaving Ranta and the newly sworn in Daario alone. Neither ever moved during the time they were alone, the brunette man remained kneeling while the blue haired woman remained soaking in her tub.

It wasn't until Ranta got tired of waiting for the trio she summoned, did she speak. "Find a robe for me will you? One that will be comfortable to sleep in but still reasonable to walk around in as if I were in public." the woman requested. Daario straightened up and strolled past her resting form in the tub, a bit too much of a swagger to his step if anyone asked her.

After listening to Daario rifling around in her drawers for a few minutes, Ranta ended up rolling her eyes in exasperation though her lips had quirked upwards into a small smile. " Today, Daario. You can sniff at my clothes later." she called over her shoulder. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." the Second Son commander said with a grin in his voice as he ventured back over to Ranta.

"This one?" he asked holding out a silky blue green robe with long sleeves and a sash that would have to be tied around the waist to keep the article of clothing closed. "That'll do." Ranta nodded appreciatively, standing up out of the tub and stepping out carefully. Holding the robe out properly, Daario helped the soaking wet woman dress for the up coming meeting - sky blue eyes never leaving dark blue during the entire time.

With the woman holding the robe together, Daario reached his arms around the young queen and worked on tying the sash around her curvy frame - finally breaking their gazes so he could watch the knot his swift fingers were working on. This sight is what Ser Jorah, Barristan and Grey Worm walked into when they entered their queen's tent. Not a single one of them, had been happy with the sight.

"My lady?" Ser Jorah's tense voice asked, announcing his and the others presence. The duo looked over to the trio, acknowledging their presence with their own forms of greetings. "It's about time you three showed up, I was beginning to think Daario and I would have to sack the city by ourselves." Ranta said as the sell sword finished the knot and took a slow step away from the solitary woman.

"Before we get into business though... _ **Grey Worm. Do you see something wrong with how Daario is dressed?"** _Ranta addressed the Unsullied captain, whose stern face turned into one of anger when he seen the man clad in Unsullied armor after a brief glance. _**"Forgive me, my queen, I-"**_ Ranta held up a hand for silence, _**" I don't care how it happened, I just don't want it to happen again. Post men to guard your supplies if you must, but figure something out."**_ she instructed, gaining a nod of understanding in return but also a look she was all too familiar with.

" ** _Y_** _ **ou are only human Grey Worm and so are your men. Mistakes happen, so long as we learn from them - everything will be alright."**_ Ranta said softly when she noticed the look of internal berating on his face. Turning back to the rest of the group, the Naylor continued, " As you can see gentlemen, Daario Naharis has joined our side. Him and the Second Sons are now ours, which makes things significantly easier for us." Ranta then ventured over to a table and cleared some things off of it.

Grabbing a nearby rolled up paper, Ranta quickly unfurled it to analyze it before laying it out on the table before the four men. "I want Yunkai under my control by the morning...so how are we going to do it?" she asked. "Can't do a full frontal assault, you said so yourself that the walls are too strong." Ranta nodded to Jorah, "Can't starve them out when they've already got plenty of provisions inside and they won't meet us on the battle field. So what do we do?"

" We do what you said earlier," Jorah spoke, " Get someone inside the gates and the city will fall in hours. The city will be yours as sure as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. It's all a matter of who we send in and how will they get in." Daario shifted his weight and pointed to a spot on the map, " There's a back gate right there" he mentioned.

Scanning over the map, Ranta frowned helplessly when she couldn't spot where he was addressing. "Where?" she asked looking up at him confused. Moving from his spot, Daario came up beside Ranta, pressed into her side as he took her hand in his and placed their fingers down on the gate he was talking about. "There." his breath ticked her ear, neither feeling the burning stare of Ser Jorah on them.

Daario took a step back to address the others, "My men use the back gate when they visit Yunkai's bed slaves." he informed them. Jorah shifted, scratching at his beard, "Your men, not you?" he stated more than asked. "No, I have no use of a slave. You cannot make love to property." Daario said simply before turning to Ser Barristan. " This is where we enter the city, there's only a few guards there - they know me, they'll let me in." he said confidently.

"So you and who else will be going with exactly?" Ranta inquired of the brunette. "Me and two of your best men of course. I lead them through the back streets that I know like the back of my hand and open the front gate. Then comes the army and you get your city by sunrise just as promised." Daario explained with ease.

"Or you lead Grey Worm and I into the slaughter," Jorah cut in, " cutting the head off our army. The masters of Yunkai will pay you your fee and you wont even have to split it 3 ways because you've already slaughtered your partners." Ranta frowned at his logic, that was entirely possible for someone to do. Daario narrowed his eyes on the Mormont,"You have a very suspicious mind. In my experience, only dishonest people think that way."

The older man sighed slightly before turning to the silent Unsullied captain behind him, "You command the Unsullied, what do you think?" he asked. " _ **You're a leader now Grey Worm, your input is valued very much to me. Do you trust him?"**_ Ranta added in when the stern man hesitated slightly. Grey Worm stared down Daario for a few moments in thought before turning to his queen and nodding, " ** _I trust him."_**

"Good," Ranta leaned up from her slouched position over the map, " You leave now, and do remember boys... bring me my city by sunrise. I'll be waiting for your safe return on the morrow." the trio of men designated to venture out on their mission bowed to their blue haired queen and exited the tent. As Ranta thought over what was about to come, a sudden thought came to her, "Wait!" she cried freezing the men in their tracks.

"How many slaves are in Yunkai?" Ranta turned to Ser Barristan, beckoning the men the return to the table with a single finger. "Perhaps about two hundred thousand give or take, your grace." the elder Selmy provided. The woman blinked in shock, "Two hundred thousand?!" she echoed incredulously before turning to Jorah and looking him straight in the eye.

"We have a problem." the Naylor said gravely as the Mormont came to her side. _" There are going to be a lot of city guards to protect a city with that many people in it, I cannot send the three of you to conquer Yunkai_ _alone_." Ranta shook her head _" If I sent every single one of my soldiers in there it still would still not be enough if the city inhabitants took up arms. I don't care how well trained the Unsullied and Dothraki are, in a battle one would think having the numbers on your side is much more preferable."_

Jorah's expression softened at the young queen's concern, " _We went over this earlier, my queen, Yunkai slaves are not soldiers. The only ones we have to worry about are the city guards we have to cross on our way to the front gate."_ he assured her but Ranta was not in the right state of mind to be swayed, something was bothering her about this now that she gave it a second thought.

" _But if their masters have already commanded them, they will fight. Soldier or not. Yunkai also has a lot of money flowing into it if the number of their slaves says anything about it. I am about to be disrupting a very large and successful economic system. Do you really think the masters are going to take us liberating the city sitting down? Would you not think that they will take their money and go find themselves an army to attack us once our backs are turned?"_ Ranta inquired, watching as a look of apprehension began forming onto the Mormont's face as he thought over her words.

Casting a glance over to the three men who were more or less clueless on what was being discussed- though Barristan may have picked up a few phrases here and there- Jorah exhaled deeply and nodded, " _What do you want us to do?"_ he asked. _"I do not want to do it but...I am going to have to go back on my word. I won't lose anyone under my protection and command to a spiteful attack because some noble lords had their slaves freed from them. The wise masters of Yunkai cannot be allowed to live."_

"Your grace..." Jorah breathed in common, eyes wide, "there are thousands of them, hundreds of thousands of them. You cannot possibly-" "I can and I will." Ranta cut off strongly, " You do not need to agree with what I decide to do but you do need to respect it." she finished with a stern stare that silenced the Mormont before turning back to the others who have been watching the exchange silently.

"Change of plans." she began, " Against my moral code, I am going back on my word. The masters of Yunkai cannot be allowed to live when we take the city. There is simply too much wealth flowing through this city, they can easily turn around and hire their own army to stab us in the back once our attentions are focused on Mereen after we leave Yunkai. I'm not risking that." she shook her head.

"So a mass execution then?" Daario spoke, " That's going to take a while even if you gave your Unsullied and Dothraki screamers a master to execute." he frowned slightly. Ranta shifted as a thought came into her head, " It won't just be human executing human..." she trailed off slowly. Turning, she made a quick gesture for the men to follow her at a brisk pace.

Reaching the edge of the camp where Ranta knew her children liked to linger around, she scanned the darkness before her for a split second before bringing her hands to her mouth and called out, "Time to come home!" her voice echoed throughout the air. The group of five only had to wait for a few minutes before the sound of wings flapping and something moving through the trees and tall grass filled their ears.

The dragon brothers were the first to come into sight, each letting out their own little roar of greeting as they circled their mother merrily before finally landing before her feet. "Hello you three, being good are we?" Ranta bent down to their height and petted the trio lovingly. "Daario meet Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion." she said from over her shoulder, pointing to each dragon as she said their names. The sell sword could only stare at the creatures in front of him incredulously, being amongst the many who did not believe dragons were real.

When the grass suddenly rustled from in front of her, Ranta's head shot up to see two pairs of glowing tan eyes staring at her. "Are you two trying to give me a heart attack? What's wrong with you?" she demanded playfully of her children who had yet to make an appearance which more or less made Ranta look a bit insane.

Laemyx and Vaemarr each made their own hums and deep groans of amusement as they slithered out of the tall grass and up to the blue haired woman. "You have fun teaching your younger brothers how to be naughty?" Ranta smiled as the duo nuzzled her whole heartedly, knocking her onto her bottom and revealing in her soft caresses of their hard armor like skin.

Though Barristan, Grey Worm and Jorah were used to such a sight, Daario was seriously contemplating if he had suddenly gone insane and was merely seeing a hallucination in front of him. " I'm not the only one seeing the dragons and monstrous snakes am I?" he muttered to Barristan slightly breathless. The old man chuckled sympathetically, " Best get used to the sight boy, and don't bother getting surprised when all five of them suddenly start having random bursts of growth spurts. Those are our queen's children, and members of her army. The two snakes you see before you are, Vaemarr and Laemyx. " he pointed to each one, " Laemyx even helped Lady Ranta take Astapor while Vaemarr and the three youngsters remained behind to watch over camp."

Freeing herself from her affectionate eldest, Ranta was finally able to stand back up and take a few steps back. "You wanted to know how we were going to get through the executions faster, Daario?" she addressed the man, " Then watch closely." the woman told him before turning back to her family of five. "Laemyx, Vaemarr." she called and then pointed to the air with a finger. " _Ignite."_ the two snakes looked up at the open air, and then rose themselves to their full height before releasing their blue and green flames.

"Drogon." the Naylor then turned to the black and red dragon, " _Dracarys."_ she instructed with her finger still pointed into the air. The elder dragon's chest puffed outwards as he gathered the fire from his belly and released the fiery red orange flames into the air with Rhaegal and Viserion following along shortly after.

"You intend to burn them all alive?" Jorah breathed in disbelief, " Are you not aware that, that exactly was the Mad King's tactics? The very same tactic he used on your own family before they scattered?" he asked wide eyed. "I am very well aware of the Mad King's tactics." Ranta snapped, " There is a difference between us, he burned innocents. I am not, there is nothing innocent about what the masters have done to the people of this city."

"Your grace," Barristan spoke up, a troubled look upon his face as well after he tore his eyes off of the flames in the air. " The Mad King burned more than innocents, he burned those who stood in his way. The masters are standing in your way and you intend to burn your way out of this. I beg for your forgiveness, my queen, but your tactics are no different than his if you go through with this."

Ranta groaned in frustration, sinking her fingers into her hair and giving a harsh tug before pinning the two former Westerosi knights with a glare. "Then what would you have me do?!" she demanded angrily, "Let them leave in peace?! Give them a slap on the wrist for what they've done? A stern warning for decades of brutality?!" at the sounds of her enraged demands, the fire breathing beings paused in their actions and let out warning growls to their mother's agitators.

"Corralling thousands of people into a pen and slaughtering them by the thousands is a brutality on its own." Jorah pressed in a calm tone, eye on his queen's children, " If you want to show the slaves that there is more to this word than brutality, then you have to show it to them. Give them a trial, allow the slaves to put in their opinion on what should happen." he reasoned.

"And why should Yunkai get a trial? Astapor didn't." Ranta argued. "That is because you did not ask for a second opinion, you merely acted on your own without any consultation with me." Jorah shot back, though the moment he did - he instantly regretted it. Oh how he desperately wanted to take back the words he had just said.

An indescribable look over came Ranta's features but when the thunder began rolling in, Jorah knew he had messed up. " Your grace, I-I didn't-" a flash of lightning hitting the ground directly behind the internally seething Naylor silenced his back pedaling. The only reason why the group had not been flooded with rain water or struck by lightning by now was because Ranta knew if she did not keep a lid on her temper, the whole mission to take the city tonight would fail. It would be hard to kill gate guards if they clustered together to seek shelter from the storm.

"Go through with the original plan then, I don't care. Yunkai's flag better be in my tent by morning." Throwing a menacing look to the men before her had them internally fearing if she would physically lash out or send her beasts after them all, but Ranta simply turned around and stalked back towards the camp without a word.

Sensing her anger and hidden need for comfort, the five children belonging to Ranta followed after without hesitation. Vaemarr slithered up from behind his mother and scooped her up onto his hood in a smooth motion before continuing back to camp with his siblings leading the way through the now cloudy night. By the time the family reached the center of camp, Ranta had calmed down, though it took a great amount of work on her behalf. At this point she was just a bit cranky and was in need of some much wanted sleep.

What she wasn't in need of, was all five of her sons squeezing their way into her tent. "Um no, no, no ,no. What are you guys doing?" Ranta said with the faintest hint of laughter as the throng of creatures wriggled amongst each other trying to get comfortable. "You can't stay in here." Drogon wiggled his way up to Ranta's bed and laid his head down on her lap, bright orange eyes staring up at her innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Ranta pet his leathery skin lovingly. "I meant what I said. Those pretty little eyes of yours won't change a thing." Drogon let out a whine and wiggled some more, trying to get his body further up onto Ranta's lap. "You are too big, Drogon, to be in my bed and for the both of us to sleep comfortably." Ranta grabbed his face in her hands and placed a kiss on his nose.

With one last pleading whine, the black and red dragon finally managed to wiggle his full body on top of Ranta's bed and nuzzled his head into the underside of her chin in a form of a hug after he had pushed her onto her back. At the sight of their elder brother giving his affection to their mother, Viserion and Rhaegal grew jealous and tried to join in on the hug to express their love as well.

"No...No...too much weight... I can't breathe" Ranta wheezed as she was quickly buried under hundreds of pounds of dragon muscle and weight. Faintly, the blue haired matriarch could hear Vaemarr and Laemyx laughing amongst each other in their own strange way at the plight before the young woman. "You two are...useless." she gasped, trying and failing to lift Rhaegal's foot off of her pelvic bone. Laughing a bit more to themselves, the two snake brothers moved forwards and locked their jaws around either the tails of their younger brothers or around their midsections and lifted them off of Ranta.

With the weight successfully lifted off of her, Ranta could finally breathe normally again. Taking a deep breathe in and then exhaling, the woman got her breathing under control and then sat up to pin the trio of dragons with a stern look that was reciprocated with the trio baring their teeth at her in the form of their own smile.

Ranta couldn't help but smile with a roll of her eyes before laying back down on her side, fingers gently scratching at the head of Viserion when he and his brothers too laid down for the night by the side of her bed. "Having a little family get together are we?" Daenerys' voice called softly from the entrance of her tent. The members of the misfit family each raised their heads to acknowledge the Targaryen watching them with a smile.

"A bit unwanted but I've come to accept it. As long as they aren't on the bed, I'm fine with it." Ranta replied watching as Dany carefully made her way to the bed with out somehow stepping on a tail or wing. Laying down next to the Naylor, the duo was cast into silence for a bit - each lost in their own thoughts. "Are you alright?" Daenerys suddenly asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"...No."

Ranta rubbed her eyes tiredly, "I don't know what to do with this city." she admitted. Daenerys turned her head to look at her closest friend, "What do you mean?" Ranta turned her head as well to look deep into violet eyes as she explained what had occurred during the meeting, what she intended to do with her children and what the reactions were to her idea.

"You do not need to consult with anyone if you do not want to. You are the ruler here, not Jorah." Dany shook her head with a frown. "I know." Ranta sighed, "But a good ruler would do well to consult with her advisors and officers, he did have a point, but I didn't appreciate how he called me out for it in front of the others. That was what irritated me, if he had a problem with how I took over Astapor then he should have pulled me aside and spoke to me in private about it."

Dany nodded, thinking the same way she had been. "So what did you tell them to do? Are you still taking the city tonight?" Ranta nodded, "I was fed up with the whole thing at that point so I told them to go through with the original plan and that Yunkai's flag better be in here by morning. Then I stormed off in a huff with these five following." she gestured to her children, "I threw a hissy fit because they opposed my idea." she summed up disappointed in herself.

"Your worry is reasonably though, it's what I'd be scared of too if I were in your place. I'd go about it the same way, turn the children loose and be quick about it. Why line the masters up and have them waiting in anticipation to die?" Daenerys asked before sighing, " I also understand their worry though too. They just fear another Mad King coming to light, but they need to understand that, that isn't you. You only want what's best for your people and sometimes doing ugly things is the only way to go about it."

0o..o00o.o.00o.o.0o.0

By morning of the next day, Ranta had her Yunkish flag delivered to her by Daario with word that the slave soldiers positioned in the city had thrown down their spears and surrendered when they seen that the Second Sons now fought for someone else. Daario had also found out for her that there weren't really as many masters as they originally thought according to slaves and some city guards they interrogated.

 _"If getting rid of the masters is what you truly desire then consider it done, my queen. Leave the task to me and my Second Sons and it will be done with ease before noon today." the brunette swore. "It is not so much as to my desire that I want it to happen, it is the need for it to happen. If I were doing things based on my desire then I would of had a husband by now." Ranta smiled bitterly, taking the Yunkai flag in her hand and tossing it on top of a nearby chest as she wandered aimlessly around her tent._

 _"Well if it's a husband you want then look no further." Daario grinned playfully. Ranta rolled her eyes light heartedly at the flirt of a man, " Jorah will not be happy if I give you the okay to do this." she noted. The young commander scoffed at this, reaching forwards and grabbing Ranta to stop her in her tracks as she passed by._

 _"Ser Jorah, is not the one in charge. You are. And if you want every master in the city disposed of then it will be done, wither or not if he likes it...but if you are still are having a hard time with deciding what to do with them then let me ask you this. What does your gut tell you to do?" he asked quietly, staring deep into her eyes._

 _Ranta stayed silent for a long moment before finally answering, "It tells me to get rid of the masters." she whispered. " Then say the word, my queen. Send me to kill your enemies." his hands moved to cup her face tenderly. Placing a hand over his rough and callused one, Ranta sighed lightly, "When the slaves come out to greet me outside of the gates, send your men to the back gates. Have them find and lead the masters out and kill them, dispose of their bodies however they see fit."_

So now with the Second Sons dealing with the masters in the back of the city, Ranta assembled her army before the city as a somewhat distraction. On a large boulder large enough to fit her advisors and herself, Jorah who had not said a word since last night, stood on her right - a look of regret on his face as he did so as well as Missandei. Ser Barristan was on her left with Daario. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal were all stationed in front of her with a few rows of her Unsullied while Vaemarr and Laemyx took up her rear along with the rest of the Unsullied and Dothraki.

When asked why the rest of the Second Sons were not amongst them, Ranta had not replied - leading Jorah to let out what he thought was barely noticeable sigh though she knew that he had been glad that she had not resorted to burning any of them alive. A good chunk of time had passed ever since Ranta's army assembled outside of the front gates, and she was beginning to believe none of the slaves were willing to meet the very person who freed them.

"They will come, your grace," Ser Barristan spoke as if sensing her unease, "just give them a bit of time." he told her and no sooner had he said that, the great wooden gates of the yellow city opened. Slowly the now former slaves dressed in baggy white, green, and yellow clothing accompanied by a familiar slave collar around their necks began to trickle out one by one, but soon the amount of freed people were pouring out of the gates in an endless stream. Men, women, children and elderly of all ages continued their journey forwards as far as they could go until the protective Unsullied unit brought their shields up and spears down in a threatening fashion when they ventured too close for comfort.

Even though there were still hundreds pouring out of the gates, Missandei slowly stepped forwards on the boulder the group was stationed on, causing Ranta to back up as she took point. _**"This is Ranta Naylor. The Queen of Storms, Queen of the Unsullied, Queen of the Seven kingdoms of Westeros, Sister of the Dothraki, Liberator of Astapor and Yunkai, the Mother of beasts. You owe your freedom to her-"**_ Missandei cut herself off when she felt Ranta touch her arm and switched places when her queen began taking steps forwards.

 ** _"Freedom is the right of every living being._** " Ranta began loudly, **_"I_** ** _am merely giving it back in hopes that it will never be stolen from you again. But if it ever is, know that I will always be there to fight to get it back time and time again so long as I draw breath."_** she promised whole heartedly. A moment of silence lapsed through the air before a man holding his daughter next to his wife suddenly reached out with a free hand and cried _**"**_ _ **Mhysa!"**_ triggering his family and the thousands of others around him to do the same.

"What are they saying?" Ranta turned slightly towards Missandei, "It is an old form of Valyrian, your grace, so old that it is rarely taught anymore. Mhysa means mother." the translator told her queen over the noise level of the chanting. After observing the people calling out to her with such hope in their eyes for a new beginning, Ranta began taking slow steps forward - accepting Ser Jorah's helping hand down the rock.

Stopping before her dragons, Ranta bent down to place a hand on Drogon's neck as his brothers shifted closer to the mother and elder winged son. "Fly my darlings." she whispered and watched as the black and red dragon lead the charge into the sky with his brothers following after, each letting out their own cry as they did so. Standing once more, Ranta walked down to her line of Unsullied standing guard in front of her ** _,_** _ **"Let me pass please."**_ she requested and nodded her head in thanks when the men did as told and stepped aside to allow her to slip past.

Slowly walking forwards, Ranta appeared before the chanting crowd and allowed herself to be submerged in throng of people reaching out to touch her with at least the tips of their fingers much to the chagrin of Jorah, Daario and Barristan. Right as Jorah was about to storm into the crowd and retrieve his queen, he was stunned to see her body suddenly shoot up above the crowd and be placed on the shoulders of two of the tallest men in the vicinity to present their Mhysa before all to see.

Ranta smiled broadly and laughed warmly at the sight of her new subjects under her protection before her. The crowd shuffled as close as they could to the blue haired woman, each trying to chant louder than the other to be heard by their new leader. Ranta reached a hand out and allowed her hand to skim over many others as the two men beneath her began spinning her in a slow circle to observe the entire crowd out under the clear blue sky.

Ranta was briefly distracted by Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal all flying past her face with small roars. Lifting her head towards the sky, Ranta was able to see the green form of Viserion circling closest to her head with his tan brother Rhaegal flying above him and then finally Drogon climbing the highest into the sky with one final roar that echoed for all to hear.

0o.0o.0o.

Thoughts of how the story's going so far and what you think should happen? Let me know so I can have some material/ feedback to help me work with :D


	7. Chapter 7(new)

"Well would you look at that. Looks like your daughter is making a name for herself, Dasina."

A woman with hair as black as the night and eyes as green as grass stared into the silver plated full body length magical mirror before her, tears flowing freely down her face as she watched the young woman that was her little Ranta direct people of all status's in every direction to work on the reconstruction of a now freed Astapor. Her little girl was so beautiful now that she was grown up.

The hair that many found strange but she found beautiful fell in blue waves down her back, eyes that resembled the sky shone with such intelligence for what she was doing and the tenderness of her voice the young woman used when addressing her people reassured that she was genuine with her subjects- new and old.

"So it seems." she whispered to the man who had called out to her before regretfully waving a hand over the air space in front of the mirror and dismissing the image, returning the mirror's reflection to its original form. Wiping her tears away, Dasina too a deep breath in and slowly exhaled to calm herself. Composed, she turned around peering up into eyes that were identical to her own.

"What's the news in Kings landing, dear brother?" Dasina inquired. " Well with Robert Baratheon dead and that brother fucking Cersei Lannister having Joffrey on the throne-that vile disgusting piece of incest- whose only a few more executions away from being dead himself...I'd say we're doing rather well, fair sister." the man replied with ease, smirking as he watched Dasina raise her brows at the colorful language used.

"Anything else you want to get off your chest about the Lannisters, Colren?" the ravenette asked of her twin as she stepped away from the burly man and sat down on the couch stationed in her room in front of the fire place. "We'd both be deaf and dumb with age by the time I finished with my opinions of the Lannisters." Colren chuckled as he followed after and plopped down on the cushioned couch as well with a big sigh.

"I have our men searching the lands in Winterfell, Dorne, The Reach and The Eyrie alike - rallying what's left of our family and those who are loyal to us." he reported, " We've received ravens from only Dorne and the Reach, confirming of Naylor presence and allegiances in place. We're only waiting to hear from Winterfell and Eyrie now."

"What of those who fled overseas?" Dasina asked without taking her eyes off of the roaring fire. "Those in Volantis have received word of the rise of your daughter and my niece. Priests and Priestesses will be released out into the world to tell of her rising, but not now. Apparently it is not time yet, they say to allow the common people to spread the whispers of the Storm Queen. Though mind you, the leaders of the city are not happy that she is on a slavery abolishing streak." he warned her meaningfully.

"They will not do anything to her" The elder sibling narrowed her eyes on the fire briefly before meeting her brother's gaze, "They would not dare harm her nor any of us for that matter. The gods gave us our gifts, the priests and priestesses have to pray for theirs. They would do well to remember that if they want their city to remain standing." the ravenette muttered lowly before returning her gaze to the fire.

"What of the others in Essos?" Dasina folded one leg over the other casually. " Those in the free cities are also well aware of your little queen's presence, have they made contact with her? That I do not know." her brother admitted as he drummed his fingers on the back on the couch. "Where are our allies that fled to the slave cities?" the woman asked after a moment of thought.

"Which ones?"

"The Greengoods."

"They are in Astapor."

Dasina blinked and looked back at her younger sibling by merely seconds, "Excuse me?". Colren nodded with a knowing look, "They had been hiding deep in Wolfswood. A barrier and ward is supposed to keep people away but something still chased them out...either that or they have chosen to reveal themselves to Ranta." the man finished with a careless shrug.

"And how did you come by this information?" she asked, subconsciously scratching the skin away from her thumb in a fit of an unhealthy habit. Colren pointed to the mirror they had been looking in previously and remained silent, "See for yourself if you do not believe me, but the Greengoods have left Westeros one way or another to unite with Ranta. There be no denying that."

0o.0.o0o..oo0..0o.0o

So far everything had been going by rather well thankfully for Ranta. People had their designated assignments and the city was under going its new transformation. Yunkai was much bigger than Astapor, there had been a lot more that needed to be done but as long as it got done Ranta did not care how long it would take.

During one of the rare moments where she was able to escape from suffocating presences' of her officers and advisors, Ranta took the time to stroll through the city to see how everything was coming along and help wherever she could. In the streets, children were able to run around and play freely as long as they remained remotely close to their mothers who bartered with merchants at stalls.

As a matter of fact, it was while the blue queen had been helping to move large and heavy potted plants to new designated resting areas that a little child did manage to wander away from his mother and ended up running into her legs as he ran away from his siblings he had been playing with.

At the abrupt force knocking into the back of her knees, Ranta very well nearly dropped the large clay pot holding the vegetation in her hands. Stumbling forward a few steps, the fragile cargo in her hands fumbled in her grasp a bit before she was able to regain control of it and turned to see who exactly bumped into her.

A young dark blonde haired boy who could only be a few years older than five dressed in commoner clothes had landed on his bottom from the force of the hit recoil and was looking up at her with confused wide grey eyes. "Rendal!" a young feminine voice suddenly called, followed by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Out of the crowd came two more children that were significantly older than the boy dubbed Rendal.

The first had been a girl around the age of twelve with similar dark blonde hair and grey eyes, but the second had been a boy about the same age as her but this time had dark brown hair and grey eyes- fraternal twins one could assume. Taking in the sight of the blonde boy on the ground and the noble lady standing over him, the girl blushed horribly before she and her brother bowed in synch to Ranta.

"Please forgive us, your grace, my brother didn't mean it! We were playing and he merely got away from us, I swear to you that it will never happen again. We'll keep a better eye on him!" during her exclamation, the boy who had fallen picked himself up and made his way over to the group he had originally ran from. Embarrassment was visible on his pale face for Ranta to see before he was suddenly forced into a bow by the combined efforts of the elder arrivals.

The Naylor's brow rose incredulously, they were rather panicked for a simple accident. Placing the plant on the ground, Ranta stood to her original height and turned back to the group of kids. " There's nothing to forgive, it was just an accident." at the sound of her reassurance the trio looked up with relieved looks to their eye.

"Shall we go find your mother now?" Ranta asked as she folded her hands in front of her before signaling the small group with her head to lead the way back to their family. The bodies they had to squeeze past to maneuver through the crowded street had not been a challenge Ranta had to face seeing as the people automatically parted and bowed to their new queen when she neared.

"Rendal, Shale, Selira?!" Ranta was able to hear a slightly frantic woman call out into the crowd as she no doubt searched for her missing children. "Mother!" the small group called back a split second before they suddenly broke out into a run when they must have spotted their mother. Calmly walking after the trio who had sprinted away, Ranta came before the sight to see a brunette woman kneeling down on one knee as she hugged all three of her children - goods bartered from the merchant set aside beside her.

Two bearded brunettes with strong builds and swords at their hips stood slightly behind her, both looking relieved as well. But after a closer look, Ranta realized that neither could be the father of the youngsters. Both were too young despite the walking stick the older of the duo carried to lean heavily on to remain upright.

The older male brunette also had his arm bound in a sling, causing Ranta to internally wonder what kind of fight had he gotten into to sustain such injuries when his other half was clear of any injuries besides a visible scar on his cheek. "There you three are, just about scared me to death. Where were you?" the mother pulled away and looked at them sternly.

"With me, I'm afraid." Ranta answered before they could, effectively gaining the family's attention. The two brunette men straightened in respect before bowing their heads as their mother quickly scrambled back to her feet to give her own form of respectable greeting. " Your youngest here," Ranta stepped forward to run her fingers through the silky dark blonde strands of the boy, "nearly cost the city a potted plant when he ran into my legs. The other two came to his rescue soon after. No harm was done." Ranta smiled carefree at the mother who visibly paled at the thought of what had occurred.

"Is all well besides the mild panic attack you had moments ago?" the blue haired woman asked with a hint of laughter in her voice, casting her eyes upon each member of the family of six. "Yes, my queen, all is well now." the mother assured hurriedly. Ranta nodded at this, "You all are well stocked with food, medicine, clothing and what ever else needed in your house hold?" she asked next, glancing to the supplies that had been recently bought.

"'Yes, your grace."

"Do you have spare coin left?"

At this the leader of the family faltered at the inquiry. "S-spare coin?" the elder woman echoed a bit confused. "Aye, spare coin." Ranta nodded, confirming that she did not stumble in her sentence. "I-I-" the mother stumbled, "Depends on how much spare coin you are talking about." the second eldest boy of the group saved his mother in a deep voice.

"Enough where she can go buy toys for the young ones or to gather more supplies in the following weeks to come without having to work through the night to make goods to trade." the young queen amended, casting her gaze onto the man. "Yes. There's enough coin for that, your grace." now the oldest man spoke in a much gentler voice than his brother.

However at the look the younger of the two men gave her, Ranta knew better. "What are your names?" she asked of the family before her. Blinking aback at the abrupt question, the mother cleared her throat and began. "We are the Greengoods. I am Melarie Greengood, and these are my eldest boys - Kiran," she pointed to the crippled man, " and Cerran." she pointed to his gruff younger brother before moving onto the younger trio.

" This is my daughter Selira, her fraternal brother Shale and then finally Rendal." Melarie finished with a motion of her head towards the youngest of five. Ranta took a moment to memorize the imagine of the family and then peeled back her cloak to reveal she was wearing a pure white dress with a matching purse that hung from her waist on a tan belt.

"It is very good to meet you all, any suggestions for the renovations to the city?" the blue eyed woman asked though she held out a hand expectantly much to the confusion to the whole family except Cerran. Unclipping his mother's own purse that was relatively light from her waist, he handed it over to his queen for her to fill with her own coin.

A gasp escaped past Melarie's lips at the sight, "No, no, no! That's quite alright, your grace, you don't-" "I asked for suggestions on the city not protests." Ranta said as she filled the purse to a respectable amount and handed it back to Cerran knowing he would actually take it. "Where is your family?" Rendal suddenly asked, causing Ranta to freeze at the question.

"Rendal!" Shale hissed under his breath. "What? Queens have family too." the little blonde said unknowing of the waters he was carelessly treading. " You don't just go around asking about others' families. Some don't have them anymore." the third eldest boy of the family scolded sternly. "Your brother's right." Ranta spoke softly, "Some people don't have their families anymore, and some don't even know them." she shook her head.

"So what about your family?" Rendal asked again, his little mind unable to pick up that she had already partially answered him. "Which one?" Ranta answered over the hisses from Selira and Shale to quiet their brother. Rendal looked at the blue haired woman curiously, "What do you mean which one? You only have one family." he pointed out.

A bitter smile graced Ranta's lips, " I guess I'm just special then because I was lucky enough to get another family. The family related to me by blood abandoned me when I was young, my own mother threw me into the arms of a family friend and ran away with the rest of my family. I never heard from them since. The family I was thrown into steadily died one by one. To this day there is only one member of that family left and she is now under my protection."

Silence enveloped over the group standing in the street, moods turned somber at this fact being brought to light. "Would you ever want to meet them?" Shale asked hesitantly, "Your blood relations?". Ranta thought over his question carefully, trying hard to ignore how her painfully her heart constricted and how she could feel tears wanting to come to light but didn't.

"Why would I want to meet the family that tossed me away as if I were a burden?" sky blue eyes were distant as they stared at nothing in particular, " Only one of them tried to keep me, and that was my mother, but she didn't fight very hard to bring me with her to wherever she ended up going. None of them even tried to find me after the threat that scared them off was gone for good. I have lived in exile for over fifteen years. Scrambling in the gutters like a sewer rat to find food with the local peasants. Making houses out of rotten wood crates to sleep in at night. Stealing like some common thief when begging wasn't cutting it anymore." Ranta finished bitterly at the memory before releasing a long and heavy sigh.

"All these years and not one single letter. Part of me wants nothing to do with them just like how they wanted nothing to do with me, but another part...another part says otherwise. It sympathizes with them, tells me that there must be some reason as to why no ones tried to contact me yet, some reason as to why I wasn't taken with when they fled Kings Landing. Maybe they're all dead now? Maybe they knew they were bound to die and that's why they left me with someone who they knew would keep me alive? Who knows." the Naylor finished defeated.

Unknowing to Ranta the elder members of the family all exchanged sympathetic and knowing looks with one another at the end of her story. Young Rendal who had started this rather unpleasant conversation finally realized his mistake, feeling incredibly horrible for bringing up family with the pretty blue haired lady. Lunging forward, the boy wrapped his small arms around her waist in a hug, face burying into her stomach where her belly button was.

"It's okay, we don't know where our family is either. We're all that's left too." the five year old comforted the young queen. The abrupt hug snapped Ranta out of her saddened daze and instinctively brought a hand down on the boy's back to return his kind gesture. "We can be lost family buddies." Ranta joked lightly a moment before the young child pulled away with a sad smile.

"Well." Ranta said taking a step backwards, "That just got entirely too personal for my liking considering I only came into the city to help with the redesigning. If you would now excuse me, I'll be on my way. Have a good day and do not be afraid to come to me if there is something you are in need of." the queen dipped her head before taking her leave to return to her duty she had neglected to address the family.

"So are we really going to go about not telling her that our families are allies?" Selira asked, looking up to her mother expectantly. " If this conversation wasn't unpleasant enough then that one surely will be. You go ahead and tell her if you think it's going to go over okay." Cerran grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Enough." Melarie shoved her goods into his arms, "Kiran will tell her soon enough." she declared much to her eldest surprise and amusement of his brother. "HA!" Cerran barked out a loud laugh the same time his brother looked at his mother confused, "I will?" he asked. "Yes. You will." the brunette female confirmed, leading her family back to the home they resided in.

"The queen will be less likely to take any anger out on a cripple, dear brother." Cerran said slyly, earning an annoyed look from his elder sibling. "I don't know why you are finding so much humor in this Cerran because you will be speaking to her as well." Melarie drolled, practically feeling the grin and frowns switch between the two brothers.

"Look who's laughing now, dear brother." Kiran cooed the taunt right back to his sibling. The rough brunette frowned at this news, " Why do I have to talk to her, you already have Cerran doing it." he pointed out. "Because you are going to validate your brother's claim by offering your services to join her Second Sons unit. I don't care when you two do it, but I want it done before the end of the month. Is that understood?" the matriarch asked, partially looking over her shoulder at her eldest.

"Aye, aye. Keep your dress on."

"If that's what you wish, mother."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"You have guests, your grace. They claim to have met you in the market a few weeks ago."

Ranta opened her resting eyes and seen Ser Jorah standing in the door way of her room. Missandei who had been braiding her hair, paused in her minstrations and awaited to see what the command would be. "Did they say what their names were?" the blue eyed woman asked. "They did not but one has an arm in a sling, walks with a cane, grey eyes and brown hair with an equally brown beard. The other seems to be his brother, has a scar on his cheek" Jorah reported.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed, " I know them, tell them both that I'll be there in a moment." Ranta bid her friend and advisor. Jorah nodded and bowed respectively before turning to do as requested but was soon stopped by the young woman, "Wait! I changed my mind, I want you to walk me and Missandei down there." Ranta changed her mind.

Jorah looked at her strangely but conformed with a nod of his head as he waited patiently for his queen to be done with getting her hair done. "If I may ask, your grace, who are they?" Missandei asked as she quickly worked on the remaining strands of hair and braiding them back. "The injured one is Kiran, and his brother is Cerran. They are the eldest of the five children their mother, Melarie had. Their younger siblings are Shale, Selira and Rendal. We talked a bit in the market after I gave them some of my coin to last them for a few weeks. Told them that they were free to come to me if they ever needed anything."

"That was very kind of you to do, your grace. Do you know what they could need?" Missandei pulled a hair pin through her hair to uphold the braids and stepped away to signal that she was finished. "No I don't, but I suppose it's time to find out. Shall we?" Ranta stood up and took Ser Jorah's extended arm to allow him to lead her through the great stepped pyramid they had took residence in, after they tore down the giant harpy sitting atop it anyways.

The trio made quick work to make their way through the halls, and finally came into throne room where the two familiar sights of Kiran and Cerran greeted Ranta, the duo being carefully watched by Ser Barristan, Dothraki and Unsullied alike. " Cerran Greengood, Kiran Greengood. It's good to see you again. All is well?" the blue queen smiled.

The two men turned and returned the smile with their own grin and smirk as they bowed in respect, "Good day, my queen. All is well indeed, and yourself?" Kiran asked for the both of them. "I am doing fine, thank you. What can I do for the both of you?" Ranta came to a stop before the brothers. The two brothers hesitated slightly, exchanging a look before Cerran abruptly dropped down onto one knee before her.

"I would like to offer my services to you, if you will have me." Ranta looked down at the man before her in stunned disbelief, "Y-you're services?" she echoed. "Aye, as a soldier amongst your ranks. " the scarred man explained further a moment before his elder brother slowly and painfully lowered himself down onto his good knee, unsuccessfully hiding a few pained grunts.

" And I would like to offer my services as well." Kiran panted through the pain, "Not as a soldier, but as an ally to carry on the tradition our families shared once before." he explained. Ranta blinked twice before looking over to an equally perturbed Jorah, "The Greengood family..." the Mormont spoke, trying to recall all the information he could on the small house. "You reign from the North if I am not mistaken, deep in the iron wood territory with House Forrester. Your allegiance lies with them and in extension House Stark." Jorah recited.

"Aye, our allegiance lies with House Stark," Kiran spoke honestly, "it lies with House Naylor as well. We even had dealings with you and your house once upon a time, Mormont. What's your point? So long as it lies with those who are of true heart and of good intentions, where is the harm of having multiple alliances?"

"And when disagreement flows through the air and both houses find themselves on the edge of war, who will you side with?" the former knight said with narrowed eyes. "Do you see us bowing to a Stark lord?" the able bodied brother replied smartly. "No, but allegiances often shift with ambitions. What is there to gain from swearing fealty now, of all times? Where were you before? Why crawl out of your shadows now?" Jorah asked.

"Why indeed. Why does anyone make pledges? To get ahead of the crowd of course, when the storm hits I rather be on the safe side of it. Tracking down a girl who fled across the world with a Targaryen or two isn't as easy as it sounds, if it was then we would of sworn our allegiance earlier. If we truly meant harm to House Naylor, do you think that we would of granted them refuge during the original scatter?" at this, Ranta's heart skipped a beat.

As if sensing this, Kiran turned to the silent queen with a soft look upon his face. "Ten members of your blood family, and another fifteen of banner men made their way through the North, wandering near our section of Wolfswood. We opened our doors to them and offered them sanctuary for at most a few months before some moved on into the direction of Sea Dragon point and others towards the northern mountains."

"Wolfswood?" Ser Barristan spoke up confused, " Hardly anyone vacates those woods, it is wild and untamed. Filled with nothing but wolves and other creatures of the forest. Any rare hunters, foresters, crofters, or odd vassal house or two you find in the area resides on the edges of the forest." Grunting, Kiran pushed himself back up to his feet with the help of his brother.

"Aye, and we are the reason for that. House Greengood protects the ironwood trees with house Forrester, we can't protect what's not there so we had a priestess from Volantis and Asshai set up a barrier and seal that wards people away decades ago. The only time you'll see a person willingly walking deep into those woods is if the ward is down or if he's suicidal, because if the wolves don't kill him then someone else will to protect what's ours."

"The point still stands." Cerran added in, "That we are at your service. Wither you trust us or not is up to you, but you'll never know unless you give us the chance to prove ourselves...what possible threat could come from us anyways? We told you ourselves that we're all that's left. Kiran here can hardly hold himself up let alone wield a blade or climb up a flight of stairs. Shale and Rendal have never even held a sword before and Selira and mother do not want to. The only real physical threat here is me, and quite frankly I just don't feel like dying yet but I'll let you know when I do."

"..."

"If I may, your grace." Missandei interjected after a moment of silence and effectively putting the attention on her. "I believe that they are telling the truth. I do not believe that a man who would wish ill on you would reveal such valued information, nor do I believe would he so readily throw what was left of his family into servitude knowing that while we may be on a temporary rest and recovery time period now, we will begin back on our way once more when you see fit." she advised.

"See? The hand maiden trusts us..."

"She's a translator."

"Same thing."

Ranta couldn't help the huff of laughter at the small quip the scarred man dished out. "Very well Kiran and Cerran Greengood. I will happily accept you and your family's offer of allegiance as our ancestors have done before but let it be known that while I will do everything in my power to make sure you and your family remain safe, it cannot be guaranteed. I am on a war path."

"We know that, and are fully prepared to accept the worst that shall happen if something should happen to us." Kiran told her understandingly with a nod that Ranta mimicked before extending her forearm out with a welcoming smile, "Welcome to campaign, gentlemen. I'm glad to have you with us." Ranta spoke genuinely. The elder Greengood looked surprised for a brief moment before a smile over took his face as well and carefully grasped her fore arm with his, sealing the deal with a shake before grasping his cane in his free hand once more.

Turning to Kiran, Ranta offered the same gesture of her new soldier. " I wish you the best in the battles to come, I sincerely hope that all that muscle to you is not just for show." the woman joked as the man grabbed her forearm in a strong hand. The grey eyed man smirked and winked, "I can assure you that it's not, you have no need to worry about me your grace."

Peering into grey eyes for a second more, Ranta turned and beckoned Grey Worm over. "This is Grey Worm, captain of the Unsullied, a trusted friend and ally." Ranta introduced the brooding man who nodded in greeting once she was finished. "He will take you to Daario Naharis, captain of the Second Sons. That is where you will be tested to see how well you can handle yourself in battle. Try not to cause trouble." she grinned, stepping away from the two men.

"I have no idea what you mean." Cerran grinned, giving a loving pat to his older brother's shoulder, before following after Grey Worm - throwing a hand up in the air in acknowledgement when Kiran bid him goodbye. "Missandei will bring you home, my friend. I hope you have a good rest of the day, my doors are always open if there is anything else you need." Ranta wished as said translator stepped forward with a few Dothraki men with her to serve as her own escort back to the pyramid.

After a polite goodbye had been returned, the small party had departed from the throne room. "What do you two think of them?" Ranta asked once she knew Kiran and Missandei were out of ear shot. Ser Barristan and Jorah both shifted their weights on their feet in thought, "...House Greengood never really drew attention to their selves even when there were more members around." Ser Barristan spoke, " Like the boy said, they remained in their woods and protected what was theirs."

"The iron wood lands they kept mentioning?"

"Iron wood trees." Jorah corrected, " Ironwood is a type of wood that is said to be as hard as iron and nearly impervious to flame. They say that only Forrestors can get the trees to burn and when it does - it emits a blue flame similar to the color your child spews upon command. And technically the wood belongs to the Forrestors, the land the trees grow on belong to the Greengoods, but if a deal has been made and now Greengood holds equal power over the trees, then that is something I am unsure of."

"So I made a good decision in bringing them into my service then? These trees do sound awful useful." Ranta said meaningfully. "Yes, my lady. It also means another ally in Westeros under your belt, you heard yourself that they had the Forrestors are on their side along with the Starks. You very well have three of the seven Kingdoms supporting your claim. You have House Martell in Dorne, there is House Tyrell in the Reach, and you will have House Stark in the North inevitably once a few ravens are exchanged and negotiations are made if the Starks want to keep receiving their iron wood. The Eyrie may be close to follow the trend, especially with Joffrey Baratheon on the throne." Barristan informed her.

Ranta looked to the elder Selmy confused, "Who is Joffrey and why isn't Robert on the throne?" she asked. "Robert Baratheon is dead." Ser Jorah spoke, " To the public, Joffrey is the child of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon but rumors of incest between her and her brother Jamie Lannister have sprung up recently. The boy will not remain on the throne for long, not with his ugly personality and with such black spots on his record." he promised her.

The woman nodded her head as she took in this information, "I need a map." she randomly declared and then turned for her war room with the two men on her heels. In the center of the spacious room was a long table filled with maps of Westeros and Essos, medium sized pieces of plastic shaped into House symbols along with little Unsullied and Dothraki pieces at off to the side waiting to be moved.

With the help of Ser Jorah, Ranta was able to place the correct pieces in the right chunks of land in Westeros. Taking a storm cloud and dragon, Ranta left the two pieces in the center of Essos as a blatant state of leadership. Taking the sun and flower pieces, Ranta divided each along the borders of their respective territories to show that they would be charged with holding off Baratheon and Lannister forces of the Western and Storm lands to stop them from making advances in their own lands.

Taking a single Dothraki and Unsullied piece, she placed them in Stag country with a Martell and Tyrell piece as well. "We can take the Storm Lands first, that way the whole lower southern lands are under our control." Ranta opened with, a bit nervous with her choice of first strategic attack. Jorah then moved forward and grabbed a wolf head and bird, "Assuming that these two do come to your aid...with their combined efforts they can take the river lands." he maneuvered the pieces like she originally did, aligning some on the borders of the two home countries and placed an Unsullied piece in the river lands with a wolf and bird.

"The Dothraki will be of no use to you in the river lands, their horses will struggle with the marshes there. But with the bended knees of House Tully and House Baratheon, they along with some of House Martell and the Unsullied can put pressure on the home of the Lannisters. Once the lion's country is under our control you can turn your attention to Kings Landing."

Ranta picked up two storm clouds and placed them in the last remaining piece of land to come under her control, placing pieces of every house along its' borders to show that she intended on trapping them in. "Assuming that my family is out there and will come to my aid...we will take Kings Landing our selves." she declared putting a few Tyrell, Naylor and Targaryen pieces along the Narrow sea to represent a blockade.

Pointing to the pieces she turned and said, " We can find more sell swords that are able bodied sea warriors to help her hold the line. If worse comes to worse, then I will sail out there and summon a storm or two to sink ships attempting to escape Kings Landing." Ser Barristan moved forward now and placed a Naylor piece or two in the Sunset sea near the Iron Islands.

"The Greyjoys are masters of the sea your grace, you must be wary of them when engaging in naval warfare. You must hit them hard and fast, a preferable enemy for your family to engage in to spare the ships flying your colors...overall your grace, I do not believe that you have a bad strategy at hand but this is just a broad and rough estimate of your plans. This war will not go as easy as said, each House has their own natural and man made defenses that will be hard to penetrate. Many lives will be lost in Lannister country alone. Casterly Rock was made to stand blockade for years. You will have to think very carefully when you send your men out to fight." the elder advised.

Ranta thought over his words and accepted them for truth, " We have a long way to go." she acknowledged, " We aren't even done in Essos yet, I really shouldn't be planning this early but I like to have a plan before the actual plan. We still have families to free and soldiers to recruit before we set sail for Westeros, I don't think we will even sail for another few years yet." she revealed.

"There's no hurry, the Iron throne will still be there by the time we all return home. It won't grow legs and place its' self at the bottom of the Narrow sea, I promise you." Jorah assured with a small smile, moving to help Ranta and Barristan take the pieces off the map before leaving the pyramid for their annual walks about the city. "I have no problem with you using the Dothraki in Westeros, your grace," Ser Barristan suddenly broke the relaxed silence between the trio as they traveled down the crowded streets.

"But as Daario pointed out before that you do not have a full seven hundred at your command, you have to subtract a few hundred for women and elderly. Do you not think that it would be more beneficial to gain more to your side if you intend on releasing them into Westeros?" he asked. Swatting away a bug that had flown in front of her face Ranta acknowledged the Selmy's point.

"That is what Dany is for." Ranta informed. " I intend on sending Daenerys out to reclaim her kingdom from Khal Moro and to take over other Khalasars in general. Once they are under her control she can rejoin us."

0o.0o.0.o0o..0o.0o..o

"What do you think, darling sister? Can you handle taking Kings Landing?" Colren asked of his sibling as they clustered around the magical mirror once more. "Can you handle beating back the Greyjoys or any Lannister forces that try to escape by ship?" the ravenette fired back, "because one way or another it will be you fighting out on the water." she said with no room to argue. The man held his hands up in defense at this, "Aye, I can handle either of them with no problem." he assured.

"Well then there's your answer from me. I can handle a few cooped up Lannister forces trapped in Kings Landing, if push comes to shove Ranta can always release those beasts she has under her control and set the sons of whores ablaze. Summon a rain storm here and there and the kingdom won't have a chance to burn too badly." Dasina finished before turning to her two guests that have remained silent the entire time.

"What do you think Lady Olenna, Ellaria?" the green eyed woman asked of the older woman and her significantly younger companion. "Oberyn will follow." Ellaria confirmed without a doubt, "The Lannisters are beginning to wear out their welcome, I grow tired of them and so does the rest of Dorne. If not to follow for the chance to get the Lannisters out of the picture, then he will follow for a chance to sleep with young Ranta." the Dornish woman smiled slyly.

"He will have a long line to wait in." Olenna commented lightly, "Just about every man in her service is chomping at the bit to get under her dress." Ellaria folded her hands together and looked at the elder Tyrell with a smile, "Every man and woman." she corrected with a suggestive look to her face, "Such is a fate for one who holds as much beauty as Ranta does. Physically and personality wise." the Martell motioned back to the mirror for the group to see Ranta kneeling down to a former slave child's height and accepting a trinket to go around her wrist with a smile on her face.

"The people love her, lords are traveling across the world to form their allegiances with her, her army fights for her because they want to. She is a good leader and will make a better queen. Perhaps with Ranta on the throne, your granddaughter Margery can finally marry for love once Joffrey is out of the picture and the Lannisters are sent running with their tails between their legs." the snake woman directed towards her friend though it wasn't a negative jab at her.

Olenna nodded in agreement, seeing Ellaria's point. "That's very true, my darling granddaughter getting out of that arranged marriage with that little beast of a Baratheon will be a bonus...she said a few years until she makes her move, yes? I suppose I can wait, I've lived for this long - what's a few more years?" and with that, the woman stood and made for the exit.

"By the way Dasina..." Olenna called out to the green eyed ravenette, " Your girl looks nothing like you, she looks exactly like her father minus the blue hair." she smiled lightly before finally departing with Ellaria following after. Smirking sadly, Dasina nodded to herself before casting her gaze back onto her daughter walking through her new kingdom. "Yeah, I know." she whispered longingly.


	8. Chapter 8

_: The Basilisk Isles :_

 _The mainland is primarily hostile tropical jungles. This also puts them in a great position to serve as bases for slaver raids against tribes on mainland Sothoryos, as well as against the peaceful inhabitants of Naath island located between the Basilisks and the Summer Islands farther west._

 _..._

 _There are about a dozen islands in the chain of the Basilisks. The largest of these is the Isle of Tears, where many captives from raids are kept in slave pens. Another, much smaller isle is Skull Island, an uninhabited rock where pirates dump the rotting skulls of victims they have decapitated._

 _..._

 _There are some settlements scattered across the Basilisks - muddy, ramshackle pirate towns where ships can hire new crews from the murderers found in every inn and tavern. Most famous of these is Port Plunder, along with others such as Sty and Whore's Gash. No maps can find these towns because they are of a temporary nature: every generation or so the Free cities expend the effort to send great fleets to the Basilisks to destroy every pirate den and hang every man they find._

 _Even when these expeditions succeed, by the next year a new Port Plunder will pop up again somewhere else like a mushroom. "Port Plunder" is just what the corsairs and slavers in the Basilisks happen to call whatever pirate den is the largest in the current generation. Pirate crews also often come together to trade with each other at Barter Beach._

 _..._

 _The Basilisks are truly lawless, infested by the absolute worst of the world's pirates, slavers, and mercenaries - the utter dregs of humanity. Criminals and cutthroats from all lands in the world come to the isles to seek their fortune. Thus the Basilisk Isles truly are wretched hives of scum and villainy, where life is typically nasty, brutish, and short._

Ranta turned the next page of the book she was reading to see if there had been any more information to soak in but was sorely disappointed when she realized it was the end of the chapter for this certain topic. Exhaling through her nose, the woman closed the book and sat back in her chair deep in thought. The day that marked two years since Ranta arrived in Yunkai was now here, meaning her time in the yellow city was up and it was now time to make for Mereen.

But recently, Ranta couldn't ignore how her dreams had been bothering her greatly. Some nights all she seen was white, standing knee deep in a snowy field with blistering cold winds blowing against her in an effort to freeze her where she stood. No matter how loud or how long she called out for anyone to come to her aid, no one ever did. The next set of dreams she had where initially no different, except she was now standing in the ruins of an unknown castle and when she called out, she could hear the faint cries of Laemyx, Vaemarr and the three dragon brothers but she could never find them no matter how hard she looked.

The third set of dreams was drastically opposite of her first two dreams. In these dreams Ranta was standing in a field of fire, the charred ashes of human remains burying her feet as she walked. The smoke the solitary woman inhaled burned at her throat terribly and Ranta found herself covering her nose with her arm in an attempt to ventilate the air as her eyes watered from smoke irritation. Dying screams of men and women erupted from the ash corpses she made her way passed in the burning field that did no harm to her.

Though much like the snow filled dreams, she could find no living person besides herself. There were no standing buildings either, only the faint cries of her children could be heard throughout the desolate land. The following dreams had been much more chaotic than the others. Ranta had been standing in an unfamiliar city in the middle of a vicious thunderstorm with raging floods and deafening thunder claps.

Lightning bolts could be seen striking flags on top of buildings bearing the Lannister symbols. She was in Kings Landing then? An ear splitting roar filled the air, causing Ranta to look up into the stormy sky and seen the vague outlines of three large dragons all fly over head, lighting fire to something she couldn't see.

Wading through the flooded streets, Ranta turned a corner and came to an abrupt halt when something massive blocked her path. Looking up, Ranta gasped at the sight of one of her snakes stationed before her. The mighty beast stood well over the height of the buildings around them, the structures seeming like toy castles in comparison. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky enough for Ranta to see that it was Laemyx in front of her but instead of the tan eyes she was familiar with, they had been a sharp ice blue. "L-Laemyx?" Ranta stuttered to the glaring serpent.

A boom of thunder followed by lightning decorated the sky as the behemoth suddenly hissed murderously at her, hood flaring out to full capacity. Watching in horror, Ranta watched as he took a deep breath in and exhaled ice blue colored fire instead of his normal green. "NO!" she screamed as the fire grew closer and engulfed her. The woman always woke up in a cold sweat from those dreams, and she always tracked down the eggshell colored snake and grasped his muzzle in between her hands to stare him in the eyes- checking to make sure they were tan and not ice blue and made sure that he breathed green fire and not the other color from the dream.

The fourth and final set of dreams the woman had only contained a feminine voice, much to Ranta's relief. She couldn't handle many more nights of having any of those dreams. _"Oh look at 'ow cute she is! Gonna grow ta be quite the 'eart breaker aren't ya, lassie? A Naylor true and through._ _Could make quite the decent saila too if she spends some time with good ol' cousin Tarla...The Basilisk Isles is where I be hidin' should any of ya ever need me. The books and rumors out there make it seem like everything is chaos down 'ere but it isn't that bad. Not with me runnin' things. We jus' say that to keep people away. L_ _et yaselves be captured and yell out the word parlay to the sad sacks that get ya. By law they gotta bring ya to me unless they wanna meet a slow and agonizin' death that is. 'Til then!_

Sliding the book onto the table in front of her, Ranta stood up and clambered into her bed but did not lay down as she had a habit of doing. Crawling up to her pillows, the blue haired woman sat back on her knees to look up at the two maps of Westeros and Essos hanging up on her wall over her bed. "Basilisk Isles...Basilisk Isles...Basilisk Isles... come on... where are you?" Ranta spoke to herself as she scanned over the maps, damning her ability to forget information she had just read over.

 _"Are you looking for something?"_

The blue haired woman started and turned to see Rakharo standing in her doorway with a childish grin on his face. "Have you forgotten how to knock?" she returned with teasing in her voice before turning her attention back to the wall. Rakharo knocked on the frame of her door mockingly before strolling in casually, " _You are looking at these maps pretty hard. What for_?" he asked observing the maps for himself.

 _"I'm looking for the Basilisk Isles."_ she told the man honestly. A strange look over came his face at this bit of information but Rakharo pointed to the cluster of islands anyways near the bottom of the map - near Sothoryos, Naath and the Summer Isles. " _The pirates of the Basilisk Isles are located here. Together they terrorize whoever dares cross into their waters or whatever lands they come across that are easy targets...why do you want to know?"_ the warrior questioned genuinely curious.

 _"Just entertaining a thought is all_." Ranta moved off of the bed and looked up at the Dothraki man expectantly. " _Was there something you needed?"_ she asked curiously. _"Yes, we are about to leave."_ Rakharo informed her with a sad smile. Ranta hesitated at the news, a feeling of misery filling her frame at the reminder. Ranta and her men weren't the only ones departing Yunkai today, this was also the day Dany left with some other members of the Dothraki to reclaim her lost kingdom.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Ranta flashed a weak smile and began bowing dramatically as she begged for forgivness, " _Oh a thousand apologies my lord, please forgive me!"_ she cried exaggeratingly. " _Consider yourself fortunate that I am a kind, and forgiving ruler. You shall be forgiven as long as you gift to me your time_." the warrior returned in a haughty tone to his voice, failing to fight the smile on his face. " _Of course, my lord. Right away, my lord._ " Ranta continued to bow dramatically before she found lost herself in hysterics along with Rakharo.

Giving the man a playful shove, the young queen stood to her regular height and strolled out of her room - grabbing her recently favorited weapon of interest on the way out. _"Do you plan to cripple me so I cannot leave?"_ Rakharo joked with a motion of his head towards the sharp edged war mace a local weapons merchant had gifted the blue queen a few months before.

" _Possibly."_ Ranta grinned, twirling the weapon in her grasp expertly like Ser Barristan had taught her before sobering up as they made their way through the pyramid to get outside, " _Are you sure you'll be okay? You're sure the old horde is in Vaes Dothrak as we speak?"_ she asked. _"Yes, the old horde and the thirteen others of the Great Grass Sea."_ Rakharo confirmed. " _And you're sure you don't want to bring any of the dragons with you?"_ Ranta tried.

" _Yes, this is something the Khaleesi has to do on her own."_

The Naylor woman sighed heavily at this but accepted it nonetheless, he had a point. The Dothraki would only follow the strong. _"Have some faith in us, Little Sister_." Rakharo suddenly grinned knowingly, " _Just as we have faith in you."_ Ranta rose a hand in surrender, " _I never said I didn't have any faith in you, I just worry. Is it a crime to worry when only four Dothraki members are re entering a khalasar that abandoned them with an old Khaleesi with the intentions on taking over?"_ Quite frankly Ranta thought she was well within reason to worry that only Rakharo, Jhogo, Irri and Doreah would be accompanying Daenerys during her journey back to Vaes Dothrak.

Daenerys had insisted that the three hundred that followed her - follow after Ranta and her group of warriors, which Ranta had a guilty pleasure about because unlike her, Dany had rallied three hundred warriors only and now Ranta could have the proper seven hundred soldiers that Daario liked to point out that she didn't have outside women and elderly.

" _No, it is understandable to be worried_ " Rakharo granted, boyish grin still in place. " _But you should still not worry so much, you are ruining that pretty face of yours_ " he poked at an imaginary worry line on her forehead. Ranta slapped his hand away, mouth gaping. "I don't have worry lines!" she cried loudly, forgoing the Dothraki language and used her hand to cover the supposed worry lines.

The Dothraki warrior laughed heartily at this, bringing his arms up in defense when the woman began swatting at him in retribution for his cruel joke on her and eventually took a lunge backwards when Ranta took a half hearted swing at him with her war mace. " _Never joke about a woman's appearance. Especially your queen's_." the blue haired woman snorted with finality though her friend continued to laugh.

" _Okay, okay! I'm sorry."_ Rakharo caved as she ceased her attacks, " _Feel better?"_ he asked knowingly after a moment of silence. Flashing a sad smile, the young woman nodded slowly, " _I suppose so. Thank you, Rakharo."_ Ranta smiled warmly at her friend. Conversation flowed easily between the two somber friends as they made their way to the eastern gates Dany was to depart from, jokes and jibes thrown at each other had no real malice behind them. It was when Ranta came upon the send away party that consisted of some Unsullied guards, Missandei, Barristan, Daario and Jorah did she feel the threat of tears come upon her.

Gaining control of herself though, Ranta chased away the tears and approached the soon to be departing group. "Sharing the love I see." the young queen commented as Dany pulled out of her good bye hug with Ser Barristan, and effectively gained all the attention.

"Good morning, your grace."

"Good morning, Little Sister."

"Good morning, Ranta."

Smiling at the chorus of welcomes, the Naylorian queen bowed her head and returned the greetings. "Good morning to you all as well, or rather just morning considering I don't see much good happening at the moment." she pondered a bit jokingly. Daenerys snorted lightly and moved to hug her best friend/ sister, " I happen to think that there is quite a number of things that are good about this morning. You are leaving to expand your kingdom and I am going to reclaim mine... Daario has finally cut his hair and no longer looks like a girl." this brought a loud laugh from Ranta and the others around them, subsequently ending the hug between the duo.

Young Daenerys had spoken the truth, the head Sell sword had indeed cut his hair to a much shorter length to where it dusted along his shoulders instead of dangling way past them. 'New life, new look' the man had claimed when the others commented on his revamped appearance. "Make all the jokes you want," a playfully disgruntled Daario spoke, running a hand through his now short brown wavy locks. "But we all secretly know that I am the prettiest one here." he finished, earning laughter once more from the women in particular.

"In all seriousness though," Dany sobered, " I just figured I could either say my good byes in person or leave a note on my pillow to be found the morning after I've left." the young Targaryen looked at the older woman pointedly. Ranta pursed her lips and turned to look at Jorah from over her shoulder who flashed a sheepish smile in return. "Fair enough." the blue eyed queen granted before turning towards her Unsullied who guarded a chest at his feet.

Beckoning him forward, the soldier set aside his spear and shield and carried the chest over to his queen. "Thank you." she whispered to the man before opening the chest and bringing out one of two of her gifts she got for the violet eyed woman. The first gift she brought was a necklace with a black chain that held a red three headed dragon charm on the end of it.

Presenting it to Dany, the older woman watched with satisfaction as her friend gushed over the gift. "What is this for?" Dany asked cradling the small dragon charm carefully in her fingers. "Think of it as an apology gift for what you've just mentioned and as an early name day gift all in one." Ranta informed her. "It is beautiful, Ranta, thank you." Daenerys smiled genuinely.

"And because I am the best person in the world." Ranta moved behind Daenerys to clasp the necklace around her throat, "I have gotten you another gift as well." Ranta fixed the silvery blonde locks back over the chain and moved back to the chest to grab the final gift. Reaching in, Ranta withdrew a sturdy, elegant black and red dress with intricate designs that covered the cloth but avoided the area where faux scales had been placed over the chest area. At the base of the neck had been the Naylor house symbol woven into the design of the ultimately dragon based dress.

Ranta thought it was a clever design that represented both of their houses and was internally glad that the tailor who had fashioned the dress would be accompanying her on the trek to Mereen along with the other civilians. "I got you a dress, do you like it? I designed it myself." the young monarch presented the dress to Daenerys and the others watching as well.

"You designed this dress yourself, little sister?" Irri breathed in awe, " It is very beautiful. It is like Drogon." Doreah added in equal awe of the fabric in front of her and moved closer to get a better look at the fabric, which triggered the others to do so as well. "These aren't his real scales are they?" Daario asked carefully running his fingers over the front of the dress.

"No, the tailor I hired made them after I brought a single scale in for her to observe and work off of." Ranta informed. "She got his color scheme completely right." Missandei noted as her eyes trailed over the designs of the dress, motioning to how the tailor perfectly blended the colors in to match the eldest dragon perfectly. "This is a good material. Sturdy on the outside but silky on the inside, it's good for travel." Jorah fingered the dress.

Daenerys opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a familiar cry echoing throughout the air. The farewell party looked up into the slightly cloudy sky and seen the familiar forms of the ever growing dragon brothers circling above, and where they were - their older brothers were never far behind. "Looks like they've come to say good byes as well." Ser Barristan noted as the trio began their descent to the ground.

However while the others were watching the dragons, Ranta kept an eye on the night and day brothers who soon came into sight as well. "Good morning boys." she greeted the duo who verbalized their own forms of greetings as she gave out her usual affections, "Ready to say bye to Dany and hit the road? One last city to free and then we will have successfully completed what we originally set out to do more than a few years ago." she informed the serpents.

Laemyx pulled his head away from her loving hand in tandem with his brother and stared deep into Ranta's eyes with his own intelligent ones. "What?" she asked the eggshell colored snake. Vaemarr hummed deeply, tongue flickering out of his mouth as he too watched his mother carefully before turning his head towards Daenerys who was now surrounded by the dragon triplets - all clambering for her attention.

Much to Ranta's relief Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal had all taken to Dany much better than they originally had when they first met the Targaryen. The violet eyed woman could often be seen with at least one of the dragons throughout the day the older they grew. " She'll be fine. We have to believe, we can't fight this battle for her." Ranta said to the duo after focusing back on one another.

The brothers didn't look too convinced but dropped the matter at hand when they none too gently ripped the dragons away from Daenerys to give their own good bye to the violet eyed Targaryen. "Rude." the blue queen commented a split second before the triplets began voicing their own complaints noisily. Cooing to the dragons, Ranta summoned them over to her side and began coddling the abused siblings, "I know, I know darlings. Your big brothers are just a bunch of brutes aren't they?" she planted a lingering kiss on Rhaegal's cheek and raking her long finger nails over the leathery skin of Viserion and Drogon.

"You will be careful on the way to Mereen won't you?" Doreah asked with a shy smile. Ranta returned the smile and nodded, grabbing the woman into a hug along with Irri and Jhogo, "Of course, I like living and if I die I rather not have the Khaleesi bring me back just to kill me all over again." the Naylor joked pulling back and lacing her fingers together in front of her.

The group lingered for a while more, conversing with each other before Daenerys finally left with her small group with the knowledge of to come to Mereen even if something went wrong and she was unable to reclaim her kingdom. Not long after the Targaryen left, it was the Naylor's turn to depart on her journey to liberate Mereen - a city that would prove to her greatest challenge yet to turn around compared to the last two cities combined according to Ser Jorah.

A fact that played on Ranta's mind terribly as the day dragged on, so badly in fact that it had cost the blue haired woman multiple painful landings on her back and behind during her training session with Ser Barristan and her war mace around lunch time. After about the dozenth time the elder Selmy knocked Ranta on her back, Jorah stepped in with a pained grimace and called for a stop.

Groaning in pain, Ranta laid spread eagle on the ground and staring up at the sky as if it held the answers to the questions she had been worrying over. The sight of the clear blue sky however, was suddenly disrupted when the two former Westerosi stepped into her line of sight with worrying expressions on their faces as they looked down at their queen.

" I haven't seen you get knocked down so many times since you first began your training with Ser Barristan, is everything alright your grace?" the Mormont asked concerned, reaching a hand out to help Ranta up. Ranta looked at his hand for a moment before sighing and taking it to pull herself back to her feet. As Ranta shook out her hair and dusted off her clothes, Barristan picked up the heavier than average weapon and handed it back to the young queen.

"I'm fine, just lost a lot of things on my mind is all. Again?" Ranta assured before looking to the Selmy expectantly. The two men exchanged glances before Ser Barristan obliged and began the training session once more. "Anything specifically on your mind that you'd like to talk about?" Barristan asked as the duo exchanged blows, him with ease and Ranta still with a bit of difficulty. He has won the most battles in single combat in history, Ranta liked to think that she was allowed some leeway when it came to sparring with the man.

Much to her guilty pleasure, the woman knew it required a great amount of strength to meet a war mace blow for blow considering the top of her weapon was weighed down by a great chunk of metal. She also knew that with every blow she parried, the recoil vibrations that went through the sword were painful and uncomfortable for Ser Barristan. The experienced combatant had no shame in admitting it and often he could be seen shaking out his aged hands to get rid of the pin prickles running through the appendages.

"No, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Ranta told him after jumping a step backwards to avoid a swing to her midsection. The sparing continued for another few moments before Barristan suddenly stepped back, sheathing his sword and looked at the woman pointedly. "With all due respect, your grace, I would find that much more believable if it didn't look like you haven't slept in three weeks."

Ranta looked at the other man with raised brow but clipped her own weapon against her hip in resignation nonetheless. "A few bad dreams and stress over the appending future is hardly cause for concern, my dear friend. I'll be fine, let me get over them" the young queen appealed to the elder. "Dreams often have meaning and if they are going to cause you such distress then I'm afraid I can't let this go. I think we need to talk about what's bothering you." Barristan pushed one final time.

The woman sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest as she thought, " Fire." she said bluntly, "Fire, snow and thunder." the more Ranta disclosed dreams, the more the brows of Ser Barristan and Jorah furrowed. "A warning then?" the Selmy suggested after a moment's thought. " Yes but a warning of what?" Jorah asked, "That the dragons will no longer be under her control and burn everything to the ground? That Laemyx will turn against her? The snow I don't know what it could mean...perhaps another Naylor is brought to light and unleashes her own fury upon the lands?"

"There is no Naylor that can conjure snow storms." Ser Barristan shot down immediately. " So you know that for fact?" Jorah shot back without missing a beat and watched at the elder man nodded his head, "Naylors that can summon snow and fire storms are legend. Not seen since the very beginning with Aegon and even then it was just a rumor." he dismissed but Jorah was having none of it. "Rumors are beginning to prove themselves more and more as plausible probabilities now a days wouldn't you say? Just look at who leads us and the beasts who follow her." he motioned towards Ranta.

"So the Basilisk Isles are as dangerous as the books say?" said woman cut into the argument innocently but soon regretted it when both men turned and looked at her incredulously. "What on earth would you need to know about the Basilisk Isles for?" Ser Barristan questioned in disbelief. "No reason." Ranta pursed her lips and abruptly turned away, making for her horse at a brisk pace without saying a word to either of them any further.

Speed walking up to the tan colored steed, the blue eyed queen placed a booted foot into a stirrup and lifted herself into the saddle with practiced ease. Clicking her tongue, Ranta got the horse to trot onwards right as the Mormont and Selmy called for her to stop and explain herself. "Walk on, the break is over and we still have a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Mereen soon!" Ranta now kicked her horse into a light canter and made her way towards the front of the train.

Members of the group still resting quickly got up and followed their leader and the now marching Unsullied. "Your grace!"Ser Jorah called, but Ranta would have none of it. "Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of marching! Put in any complaints with Missandei!" the young ruler called back to her bear cub with a hint of a smile on her face. Now that it was clear to Ranta that the Basilisk Isles were something she really shouldn't be talking about with just anyone, the woman would have to re think her intentions on the near future.

The young queen may or may not have been thinking of sailing to the isles, which in truth she was, after she liberated Mereen and clearly the Selmy and Mormont had no intentions nor desire to do such a thing and now she would have to find someone else willing to go with her. The Dothraki feared them, and the Andals feared them. All that was left was to either ask her sell swords or go to her Unsullied. Though Ranta had a feeling that the sell swords would also have no intentions on sailing there, which left her with the Unsullied indefinitely.

Even if they had qualms about sailing to the infamous isles, they would not shy away from it. 'Unsullied fear nothing' according to Grey Worm and speaking of the silent and brooding captain... "Grey Worm!" Ranta called out to the man riding at the front of the train - a new change that Ranta had enforced. All of her captains and advisors would ride when ever they traveled.

 _ **"I need to speak with you."**_ she informed him as she cantered up to his side and led him off to the side of the road and out of earshot. _**"You** **have served me for a while now, with out hesitation or complaint**_ _ **and I am eternally grateful for that.**_ " Ranta began as they rode side by side. _**"**_ _ **Be that as it may**_ _ **, you know I would never intentionally make you do something that you weren't comfortable doing and if I ever do I want you to tell me."**_ the young man nodded at this and continued to listen patiently.

 _ **"Now that I know that you understand that, I want you to be honest with me...If I ever needed to sail to the Basilisk** **Isles**_ , _ **would you follow me there? Genuinely. Would you have enough trust in me to keep you safe? Or would you look at me as if I had grown a second head and try to dissuade me from my endeavor?"**_ The Naylor finished, with a flicker of hope flowing through her when the man didn't show any outward displeasure at the name of the isles but considering that this was Grey Worm - she wasn't sure if it was such a victory its self.

With a hint of confusion in his eyes, Ranta wondered if he knew where it was. "The isles are near Sothoryos, Naath and the Summer islands." she informed him in an effort to jog his memory." _ **The Summer Islands..."**_ he parroted as if he had misheard, a particular look to his face as he said it. _**"Is that your home land?**_ " Ranta guessed and watched as he nodded his head.

" _ **Do you want to go back?"**_ she questioned a bit fretfully, but was relieved when she watched Grey Worm shake his head. _**"There is nothing for me to return to. I do not remember my home, or the people there. I just know that, that was were I was born and then stolen away... the**_ _**Basilisk isle pirates like to**_ _ **t**_ _ **errorize the Summer islands"**_ he informed her.

Ranta shifted the reigns in her hands with a furrowed brow, _**"That's what Rakharo told me, along with the book I read I believe. Do you want the islands to come under my protection?"**_ the blue eyed woman tried. Grey Worm stayed silent for a while as he allowed thoughts to flow through his head, _**" To get your home islands under my protection, I would need to deal with the Basilisk Isles."** _Ranta stated to help his thoughts along, _ **"A feat that none would bother with considering the reputation its' people have, but I would still do it for you."**_ she assured the man.

 _**"...Missandei is from Naath. They are terrorized far worse than my home land, the people of Naath do not believe in violence and therefore do not fight back when being invaded- it makes them easy pickings for slavers."**_ Ranta frowned heavily at this and nodded to herself, " _ **So do bring Naath and the Summer Islands under my protection. Got it."**_ A troubled look came over the captain's features when she said this, " _ **I did not mean it as command, my queen.**_ _ **I-"**_ he tried but was cut off by his companion.

" _ **I know you didn't Grey Worm, and I didn't take it as one. It is a matter of principle and morality. Now I have all the reasons I need to go to the home of those pirate bastards... plus my cousin is there. Her name is Tarla and she rules it the last I checked. My intentions are to sail there with you, Vaemarr and Laemyx at my back after we take Mereen. I need to have some words with my dear long lost cousin, and Jorah and Barristan would rather eat their own hands then follow me. I doubt Daario would be any different. But you, not many things spook you and it's why I've asked this of you. If worse comes to worse then remember that you are in the service of the Storm queen."**_ she finished with a self satisfied smirk.

A ghost of a smirk graced her friend's lips at this and nodded his head stiffly, _**" I will follow you, my queen, no matter where you go. I will always be there by your** **side."**_ Ranta smiled warmly at her friend and nodded her head in acknowledgement, " _ **As** **I will be by yours should you ever need anything, my friend, no matter what it is."**_ she promised.

 _ **"We leave after Mereen is yours?"**_ Grey Worm asked for confirmation, causing his queen to nod. _**"Yes, after things settle and things are going relatively smoothly - we will depart and leave Mereen under the care of Jorah, Barristan and Daario. Hopefully by the time we return the city will not be burning."**_ she joked with a laugh and was met with a slightly more noticeable smirk from the Unsullied captain.

The duo continued to ride on the side of the train, enjoying the company of one another and relative silence. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed did Ranta realize what Grey Worm had mentioned during their conversation. _ **"Grey Worm, how do you know Missandei is from Naath?"**_

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.00o.0o.o0.0o.

"Your grace!...Your grace please!"

"Stay still Missandei!"

"You must understand-!" Missandei's protest was cut off by her own squeal when Ranta suddenly stopped trying to hit her with a pillow and tackled the poor girl to the floor after she grew tired of chasing the curly haired woman around her tent. "You and Grey Worm are a thing now?!" the blue queen said incredulously as she pinned the brown eyed woman's hands above her head and sat on her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Missandei gaped. "A couple, courting, cahooting under the cover of night, take your pick." Ranta listed off, earning a bright blush from the woman below her. "He said that?" she whispered. "No, all he said was that you were giving him lessons on the common tongue. But!" Ranta exclaimed when she saw the translator breath out a sigh of relief, " There has to be more than that going on between you two, I can hardly find you any more now a days. I remember when we used to spend time together doing hair." the queen pouted.

Still blushing, Missandei shook her head as she looked up at the blue haired woman straddling her, "I can assure you, your grace, that nothing else is happening between us during the lessons." Ranta snorted in disbelief, "Then why has he asked me to put Naath, your home land, under my protection if you were merely a teacher to him?" the woman asked knowingly.

Watching Missandei open and close her mouth but not hearing anything come out, Ranta sighed in resignation and got off the other woman, holding out a hand to help her up. Taking her hand, Missandei stood up and brushed herself off before lacing her fingers together in front of her and looked down in shame. "I do not know your grace, but please pay no attention to his request. I know it is no where near your agenda nor beneficiary to your cause. It would be a waste of time and effort."

Ranta tilted her head at this and looked at the translator carefully. "Why?" she asked much to Missandei's confusion. Picking her head up, the other woman looked to her queen with a furrowed brow, " Why, your grace?" Ranta nodded her head, "Yes, why. Why would you say that about your own home land? Wouldn't you ever like to go home, after all this is over?" the blue haired woman questioned.

"Naath is my home land." Missandei acknowledged, " But I don't remember it. All I remember is how tall the trees were and how the beaches were so white as the slavers rowed us away from the island. After being away for so long, I don't think I would ever feel at home again if I were to go say that home is where you feel safe, it is where you feel like you belong. Home is where the heart is but the heart is where your friends are...and I have friends here with you."

Ranta's expression softened at this and smiled warmly at her friend, "As sweet as that was, I want you to know that Naath will be coming under my protection any ways. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but it will be before my final day comes. I can promise you that, besides I think it would be fun to visit the island you are from." Missandei smiled at this but shifted her weight from side to side.

"If that is what you wish, your grace...but I must tell you that you cannot stay on Naath for longer than a few hours at a time." she warned the Naylor who then looked at her confused, "On the island there are many butterflies, beautiful in color but deadly to outsiders. They carry diseases that foreign visitors are vulnerable too, we call it the butterfly fever - and it melts the skin off of your bones. If you stay on Naath for too long you will contract the disease and die within days. Those native to the island are immune to it and therefore have no need to create a cure for this, it is also why slavers hit the island fast and efficiently so they can leave before becoming sick."

With raised brows, Ranta threw her hands up in surrender and took a joking step backwards away from her translator. " I didn't want to go there for more than a few hours anyways, I rather like my skin on my bones...is there anything else Naath is known for? Besides its' incredibly deadly butterflies." Ranta waved a hand in the air flippantly. Missandei took a moment to think about her old home, " The people of Naath are very musically-inclined, they are pacifists, and used to be a major source of silk but with the slavers constantly burning down and raiding villages, Naath cannot export goods anymore...I am afraid that's all I know."

"What about the Summer Islands? Do you know anything about them?"

"...People from the Summer Islands like to wear colorful clothes with tropical bird feathers in them. They are famed sea-farers, the islands are rich in natural resources like spices, gemstones, hardwood timber, and exotic animals. Their merchant fleet operates across much of the known world and are also well known as skilled archers, their bows far outrange similar weapons from Westeros and the ship crews use archers to drive off pirates and raiders at long range, before they can attempt to board them." Missandei informed her queen.

"So talented sailing archers and musical silk specialists is what I am dealing with here." Ranta summarized before nodding to herself, making sure to lock the information given to her in the vault of her mind. "Was there anything else you needed of me, your grace?" Missandei asked but Ranta shook her head and waved her hand. "No, you are free to go and continue your...'lessons' with Grey Worm." the woman grinned wolfishly much to the chagrin of Missandei. Another blush graced the translator's cheeks and she opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and closed her mouth, bowed her head and whisked her way out of the tent.

Snorting in amusement, Ranta rolled her eyes and made for her chest filled with clothes. Digging through article of clothing after article of clothing, she finally pulled out a pale yellow shirt she had nicked from Ser Jorah and threw it on after taking off the dress she traveled in today. Seeing as the Mormont was a much bigger person than her in physique, Ranta had to tuck in the baggy shirt into her trousers that hid under her dress and then put on one of her tighter fitting vests so she wouldn't end up accidentally giving someone quite the show to see if the wind so happened to blow a certain way.

Grabbing a leather hair tie, Ranta made her way out of her tent through the back exit and made her way out into the tall grass - promising the two Unsullied guards that now watched the back entrance that she would be back in the morning and that she just needed some time to think by herself. With nothing but the sound of the crickets chirping and the swishing grass that ghosted by as the young queen walked, things were relatively calm under the starry night time sky as she tied up her hair.

Ranta only traveled a few more minutes out until she stopped walking when she came upon the sight of her children laying grouped together in a circle, dozing. "Viserion" she whispered to the green colored dragon laying heavily on Rhaegal but when he heard his name being called, he lazily rose his head and gave a toothy grin as a greeting. Smiling back, Ranta motioned for him to follow before turning and walking away. Rising to his feet a bit shakily, the green dragon did as told and followed after Ranta at a brisk pace.

The duo didn't travel very far until they came to a stop once more, perhaps a few leagues away from the dozing group of creatures. Turning to the dragon, she greeted her green eyed beauty with warmth," Are you ready for another session, darling?" she scratched under his chin and earning a purring like sound in return. For being only a few years old, all three of the dragons were much bigger now - no longer did Ranta have to bend or stoop down to their level, she now had to look up at them to meet them eye to eye.

Viserion let out a low moan as he pulled away from her fingers, turning to offer his back to her. Using his back leg as support, Ranta climbed up onto his back and settled herself in between his wing joints - grasping at his spikes on his neck as an anchor to stay atop his back. "Fly." she whispered to the dragon, once she was settled and had a good grasp on him.

Giving himself a shake, Viserion let out a small roar and began charging forwards - flapping his wings to help get the wind under his feet as he ran. Once he was satisfied with the amount of speed he gained, Viserion pushed hard against the ground and lunged into the air successfully. Ranta's stomach all but dropped once the dragon was air born but that was nothing new and she usually ignored it once the feeling of euphoria filled her frame the higher Viserion climbed into the air. The green dragon leveled out at a respectable height in the sky and flew in no specific direction, gliding left or right depending on which way Ranta gave a tug to his spikes in her hands.

Flying lessons with Ranta on their backs had begun with all three dragons a little more than six months ago and the trio did very well in their training. Ranta figured that if she were to eventually ride one of them into battle then they would have to be ready as best as they possibly could. Looking down and noticing that they had managed to find themselves over a body of water, Ranta gave a tug of the spikes towards her- signaling Viserion to begin climbing straight up into the air instead of at an angle as he usually did.

Tightening her grasp greatly, Ranta pressed herself down as close as she could get to the dragon and squeezed her legs into his body to help keep herself attached to him. It was an awkward maneuver for him to do with her on his back but it worked out fine. After they were high in the clouds, Viserion stopped his climb and then leveled out to give Ranta a moment to adjust.

Shifting her weight from side to side, the duo worked on high speed twists, turns, spins, and summer saults with subtle hand cues for the next few hours - all of which gave Rhaegal's passenger a few mini heart attacks but Ranta was overall very satisfied with how they were doing so far. After a few hours, she deemed it was around time to return back to work on the same exercises with Rhaegal and Drogon and voiced as much to Viserion who obliged and glided back towards camp.

When their temporary home came into sight, Viserion made a rapid but steady descent to the ground - the sound of his approaching wing beats against the air roused Rhaegal from his slumber. The tan dragon voiced a sleepy greeting as his younger brother landed and remained still as Ranta clambered off of his back, "Up you get Rhaegal. Let's go for a ride, sweet heart." the blue haired woman beckoned the dragon.

Rhaegal yawned and gave himself a shake like Viserion had when he was woken up and stood to his feet with a bit of hesitation. "It's only for a few hours, darling. Then you can go back to sleep." Ranta stroked his neck lovingly before mounting his back with practiced ease. Settling herself between his wing joints, Ranta clicked her tongue and spurred the tan eyed dragon into action.

With each dragon, Ranta had been incorporating a few different cues here and there - the tongue clicking for one example. With Rhaegal being bigger than Viserion, Ranta had more room to work with when it came to hand and feet placement on his body. It was also much easier for him to get into the air with Ranta on his back thanks to the increased muscle mass and wing span.

"Okay, Rhaegal." the young woman began as they glided through the sky with ease, " Let's try your dive bombing exercise once before going to our usual evasive maneuvers, yeah?" she asked, giving a pull upwards to one of his spikes. The tan dragon let out a low moan of approval and began climbing into the air obediently. Once they were high enough in the sky to the point where Ranta could hardly see the ground any more, Rhaegal stalled and let himself go into a controlled fall - wings only a quarter of the way extended out to use as balance.

Wind whipped at Ranta's face wildly as the duo dove towards the ground, resulting in Ranta having to tuck her head into her chest more to block out some of the wind from hitting her face. After falling for a set amount of time Rhaegal suddenly let loose a fire blast into the water below as if it were an actual target and snapped his wings out in a smooth motion, soaring back into the air with a great amount of speed that visibly disturbed the water outside of the fire ball impact.

On the climb upwards, the duo went through a series of spins and twists with ease. However when they had been coming out of a particular spin, something heavy knocked into Ranta's side and sent her plummeting off Rhaegal's back with a loud gasp of surprise. The young queen's heart leapt into her throat as the feeling of falling filled her frame and Rhaegal's figure grew further and further away.

"RHAEGAL!" Ranta screamed in terror. The dragon's head snapped around at the cry and let out his own cry of distress at the sight of his mother no longer on his back and currently falling to her death. Scrambling in the air, he turned himself around and locked his wings to his sides, diving for Ranta as fast as he possibly could. The young dragon actually raced past Ranta's falling form and maneuvered himself directly under the young woman before extending his wings out and allowing the wind to jerk him upwards and catch the woman.

Ranta grunted when she felt her back meet Rhaegal's and internally thanked the gods for her son as she attempted to calm her racing heart. Slowly turning herself over and grasping Rhaegal's spikes once more, the Naylor was able to see that the tan dragon was making a slow but steady descent towards the ground. Ranta was fine with this but what she wasn't fine with was what rammed into her side in the first place, the area they flew around had been clear - her men patrolled it. It had to be clear. Another thing that Ranta wasn't okay with, was the sound of a large bang going off before the sound of something hurtling through the air soon followed.

Turning, another gasp escaped past Ranta's lips when she seen some kind of net come flying towards her with intentions to capture its target. "Dive!" the woman cried, the net just skirting past Ranta's head as the dragon did as commanded. More banging noises sounded off from multiple directions and soon Rhaegal found himself dodging nets left and right, all the while trying to keep his mother from being captured herself by the very same nets that plagued him.

No matter how many nets they dodged...no matter how many dives, twist and turns they did to remain free - more just seemed to keep coming by the handful and at a faster pace than the last. Much to Ranta's horror, their luck had run out and she found herself not only covered with a net, but taking a blow to the head that immediately made her see black spots.

As her consciousness began slipping from her grasp, Ranta was aware of how she had slipped from the back of Rhaegal and was currently free falling towards the body of water below. She was also able to see the sight of a struggling Rhaegal letting out a fearsome yet desperate roar as he tried to light fire to the contraption that locked his wings to his sides and sent him careening to the earth below instead of water.

"Rhae...gal..." she whispered before everything went black and her body hit the water with a sickening crack that echoed through the air along with the sound of Rhaegal's body hitting the ground hard and multiple trees being split in half by the force of the immobile dragon followed by a weak roar.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Ohhh her head. Ranta moaned in pain at the angry banging against her skull. It felt like she had taken at least ten hits to her head with her war mace. Fluttering her eyes open, Ranta was greeted with darkness - hardly able to see a few feet in front of her and unable to determine the sweet smell lofting in the air. Considering the rough texture against the backs of her arms, the faint sound of dripping water somewhere off to her left and the chill set in her bones - the woman could only come to the conclusion that either she had been captured and was in a cell, or she was on a cave floor.

With a grimace the woman slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, her back protesting the whole time as she did so. "Rhaegal?" Ranta called carefully, listening to her weak voice echo in the darkness. No roar. No cry. No nothing. Frowning in displeasure the young liberator pushed herself to her feet with small grunts of pain, not registering the jingling sounding from her own person.

"Okay, this isn't ominous or creepy at all." the blue haired woman mumbled to herself as she took a few cautious steps forward, "Rhaegal?" Ranta dared to call louder than last time but was met with the same silence. "The flames of the fire do not lie." a feminine voice suddenly spoke, causing the young queen to let out a shout of fright and instinctively retreat from the source of the voice. The woman's rush away from who ever had spoken to her was cut short when something cold and steel like wrapped around her ankle and stopped Ranta in her tracks, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Ouch." the Naylor hissed lowly, pushing herself back into a sitting position and this time registering the jingling that occurred with every one of her movements. "What?" using her fingers, Ranta felt cool thick metal wrapped around each one of her wrists and the chains dangling from them. Giving her foot an experimental tug she felt the same metal wrapped around her ankle and the chain that would not give another inch to increase distance away from her apparent companion.

Chains.

Her captors bound her in chains?!

...Now that was ironic. A chuckle of laughter escaped Ranta's frame at this, this was very ironic indeed. The sound of soft footsteps reminded the young queen that she actually wasn't alone. Cutting her laughter off, the young woman tried to find where the other occupant was hiding in the darkness using her ears and straining her sky blue eyes to see more than a foot in front of her. All of a sudden, the moment she blinked, there was a woman a few years older kneeling in front of the exotic woman with a lit torch in hand. Ranta jerked her head back to regain some space between the two and glared lightly at her apparent captor.

" Can I be of service to you?" she asked sarcastically to the black haired, dark skinned woman dressed in a maroon and grey colored dress decorated with hexagons with a similar necklace around her slender throat. Brown eyes narrowed on the young queen in return but it wasn't in distaste, the other woman had seemed to simply been trying to look for something specific in the Naylor. Sighing heavily at this Ranta forced herself to relax and offered a hand to shake, "I am Ranta Naylor, and you are?"

The browned eyed beauty blinked at this and pulled her head back slightly in surprise, the young queen's chained hand dropped back to her side. "Many a men in your position would believe introductions are the last thing to concern themselves with when being captured by an unknown identity." The Naylor quirked a brow, "Would you rather I curse at you and demand to be set free? Or do you want to talk about what you so desperately need from me?" she returned.

"And what makes you think that I need something from you?"

"You and whatever accomplices you associate yourself with shot me and my dragon down in the middle of the night when flying over the lake...why else would you do so if you did not need anything from me?"

"Has the thought ever occurred to you that it is not me that needs something from you, but you who needs something from me?" at this, Ranta had no qualms over looking at the woman as if she had lost her mind. "My dear friend you must be terribly confused but at the same time I ask you to forgive me if my words cause offense. I have no idea who you are and I do not need anything from you. What I need is Rhaegal released safely, the people of Mereen liberated, and peace to return to Westeros." the blue eyed woman stated plainly.

A smile spread across the maroon wearing woman's lips at this, "The flames of the fire do not lie." she parroted again, much to Ranta's confusion. "You may not know me, my dear girl but I know you and soon so will every other soul in all four corners of the earth." the woman turned her dark eyes onto the torch in her hand, staring into the dancing red orange flames.

"One will betray and the beast will return." the woman spoke in a distant voice, " A red lion will forever be lost to the storm and a feared snow will destroy all. Only when the people of the world look to the eye of the storm will they forget what fear is and under the storm's watchful eye will they prosper and survive..." Ranta looked between the torch in her hand and what she determined to be a priestess a few times in disbelief.

"You got all of that from staring at a torch?" she asked dubiously much to the other woman's amusement. "The Lord of Light works in mysterious ways and it is his will that I carry out in his name." she stood, walking to the center of the cave and dropped the torch. But instead of the portable source of light falling to the ground and flickering out like it should have- only the metal shelling clattered to the ground, leaving the flame hovering in the air.

The priestess began to chant lowly under her breath in a language Ranta was unable to understand, the singular flame duplicating its self two times over until there were twelve floating flames circling the chanting ravenette. The shackles around the queen's wrists suddenly began tugging her in the direction of her captor, causing Ranta to instinctively dig her heels into the ground in resistance. Though the woman was well aware that she would sooner end up ripping her arms out of her sockets than actually break free of the pull.

The chains around Ranta's ankles suddenly gave a tug and sent the Naylor falling onto her back before continuing to drag her towards the now fluctuating flames that finally settled to remain medium sized. The priestess continued her chanting, digging a silver dagger out of her sleeves and slowly lowering herself down onto her knees with the twelve flames following her every move. "What do you think you're doing?!" the blue eyed woman demanded, uselessly struggling against the chains that held her down.

Ignoring the inquiry, the ravenette efficiently cut into Ranta's dress an inch below her private area and exposed her lower half to the chilly air. "Hey, hey, hey! Get your hands off of me-!" the Naylorian noble's protest was cut off by her own agonizing scream, searing pain erupting from her thigh. The hexagon clad priestess had jammed her dagger into her prisoner's thigh and began carving into the pale skin, uncaring of the pain she was causing. After finishing her work of carving a ruin into the queen's thigh, the priestess lifted the blood stained blade and stuck it into the closest floating flame- fiery orange turning to blue.

Taking the dagger from the flame the brown eyed woman continued carving ruins into Ranta's thighs, down her legs and on the outside the lengths of her arms and then sticking the blade into an orange flame to turn it blue like she had before. Once the last ruin had been drawn on her arm and the last flame turned blue, the young queen was numb and hardly conscious. The one thought plaguing her hazy mind was why hadn't her powers come to her aid when she was in danger? Her powers always came to the rescue when she was in danger, so why not now? Was it because of what the witch had done? Was the sweet smell some kind of incense made to keep her calm?

"All know of the gifts the Naylor family have been given," the priestess spoke even though there was a good possibility her prisoner wasn't listening, " all know that they are activated only when distress, or anger fills their frame... but now, no more. For one who fights to free those with a chain around their neck, it is about time your own chain was broken, Storm Queen." and with that, one final ruin was carved into the center of Ranta's collar bone though the woman could hardly feel it when she had finally given into the darkness calling her.

Wiping her blade clean with a spare piece of cloth tucked into one of her sleeves the priestess began chanting once more, causing the blue flames to lower onto each of the ruins- sinking into her frame and cauterizing the bleeding wounds at the same time. The fresh scars burned bright blue for a few moments before fading into a duller blue with angry red skin surrounding the ruin.

Before the ravenette priestess could utter one last spell, a horrifying growl sounded no more than a handful of feet away from her. With a gasp, the woman turned towards the cave tunnel that lead to the entrance but could not see anything except for two pairs of furious glowing tan eyes with slits down the middle. Hissing filled the air as the pairs of eyes rose as high as the cave ceiling would allow them to. It was the young Naylor's beasts, how could it be anything but? The priestess's men though, what had happened to her men that were to raise alarm if the queen's men found them?

Before the maroon clad witch could further contemplate the men under her service, she seen green and blue lights suddenly appear - outlining the frame of the serpents and allowing the priestess a brief glance at Vaemarr and Laemyx before the exotic colored fires pouring out of their mouths engulfed her frame. The two night and day brothers watched the woman who had dared ensnare their winged brother and steal their mother away in the middle of the night burn to death within moments passively, her screams only lasting a few seconds before her vocal cords were burned to a crisp and sound could no longer escape past her charred lips.

Vaemarr snorted in distaste at the small pile of ash and bones left behind before lowering his head to nose his stationary mother that may have been covered in her own blood but was not bleeding. Laemyx on the other hand turned his head towards the cave ceiling and began letting loose short barking calls to be heard by his other siblings and wandering company near by. The eggshell colored snake had not been calling for long until the roof of the cave started shaking as something was struck against it, followed by familiar roars and heat beginning to seep through the rock and fill the air.

Laemyx added to the fray by breathing his own fire, taking short breaks to bash his head and or tail against the roof. Vaemarr carefully scooped an unconscious Ranta into his mouth- snapping the chains around her ankles and wrists and set her down against a cave wall. Safely set aside, the snake lunged forward and rammed his hard armored head against the roof one final time, successfully breaking a hole through the stone. Sunlight streamed through the cave as a result and allowed fresh air to pour in. The trio of dragons who had scattered at the initial break through peered into the hole expectantly, Rhaegal a bit more visibly beat up than the others but that was to be expected considering what he went through.

The tan dragon was keeping one eye covered with blood shut, scales from his chest were missing, gashes here and there along his body and it was easy to see that there was something wrong with his foot from the way he kept it elevated above the ground. It was a miracle the dragon survived the fall at all and only obtained non life threatening injuries in return. "Ranta!" Daario's voice suddenly echoed along with his rapid approaching footsteps and the steps of others as well.

Running into the room where they heard the roars of the five beasts and the sound of the cave roof caving in was Daario, Jorah, Barristan and Missandei along with Unsullied and Dothraki warriors alike. Slamming his tail down purposely, Laemyx cut the group of humans off from reaching his mother. They would sooner trample her than actually help from the rate they were going at, though sunlight had considerably made things easier to see - the blue haired woman was still hiding in the shadows and the search party wasn't effectively looking at where they were going.

Skidding to a halt, Daario nearly landed on his backside had it not been for his companions steadying him. Composing himself, the lead sell sword looked up at the over grown snake incredulously and earned a meaningful stare back that captured all of the two legged creature's attention. Snorting, the eggshell snake lifted his tail and showed just how close the men were to their queen. "Your grace!" Missandei gasped worriedly, skirting forward and falling to her knees at Ranta's side.

Unclipping the cloak around her neck, the translator used it to cover the blue queen's legs as the others dropped to their knees as well to fret over the top half of the injured woman. "These marks...I've never seen them before and I can't read them." Missandei frowned heavily, fingers dusting over the burned flesh. "And it's not like we can question who ever did this either. The dragons and snakes seen to that." Jorah noted a bit dryly, referring to the bodies outside the cave being torn apart limb by limb by the dragon triplets and the smoldering body in the room curtesy of the other two creatures.

"Doesn't matter who did this or why - the men who did this are dead, our focus needs to be on the recovery of our queen and her dragon." Ser Barristan spoke breaking his stare away from the unconscious monarch and up to the tan dragon who was peeking his head into the exposed cave with his other siblings. " _Mereen is only two weeks away._ " a Dothraki screamer spoke, catching the group's attention.

" _Word that we were on the move was spread the day before we left the yellow city. They will be waiting for us, if we take longer than two weeks to arrive then they will think something is wrong. That we've crossed an enemy that couldn't be taken care of in a timely manner, they will think lowly of Little Sister- a small whelp of a girl marching around with empty headed men wielding swords. Unworthy of their time and respect. Her reputation will be trashed far more than it is now, we cannot stay here."_

Jorah sighed heavily at the horse lord's logic, maneuvering his arms around the unconscious woman and lifted her up as carefully as possible. "He's right. We must keep going, with any luck our lady will still have the medicine that helped save Daenerys' life stored away in her supplies. We can give that to her, stick her in a cart to travel in until she wakes, and use what medicine we have to treat Rhaegal and prays that it works to heal and fight off infection." Jorah decided, heading back the way he came with the rest of the group trailing after him as Vaemarr and Laemyx decided to use the hole in the roof to get out of the cave and meet up with the humans and other mystical creatures at the entrance.

"And how do you propose to give the dragon such treatment? They do not allow anyone besides our queen within ten feet of them" Daario questioned as they sped walked back towards where their horses were a few leagues away. Jorah adjusted the woman in his arms, "The dragons are not dumb, Rhaegal understands that he is hurt - they all do. Ideally we will wait to let our queen give the dragon the medicine, but if Rhaegal's wounds prove to be too great and he cannot move - then one of us will have to approach and treat his wounds."

The group came to a stop at their horses and all mounted up, Grey Worm and Daario helping lift the limp queen up into the saddle in front of Jorah before hoping on top of their own horses. Spurring his horse into action, the Mormont lead a fast paced trek back to camp - not wanting to waste anymore time in getting his queen better. He was admittedly worried about if Rhaegal could fly after obtaining the injuries he did, his heart squeezing in pain at the sight of the visibly struggling dragon when he turned his head to check on the group.

The tan dragon was forced to take on a painful hobble to keep up with the others, using his wings as a substitute for his injured foot. Drogon and Viserion were running on both sides of Rhaegal, helping him keep pace with the group while Vaemarr and Laemyx took up the rear to make sure the dragon did not lag behind. Drogon let out a cry, pushing off the ground half heartedly and flapped his wings once to mimic flying as a solution to spare his brother pain.

Taking the hint, Rhaegal tried to do as his elder brother suggested but with him using his wings to help propel himself off the ground- the dragon was unable to get his wings out in time to propel himself into the sky. Rhaegal tried this a few more times and on the third try, Vaemarr snuck under the injured dragon mid jump and used his head as a spring board to push Rhaegal higher into the sky to get the air he so desperately needed to take off properly.

Seeing their tan colored brother successfully flying in the sky, Drogon and Viserion took off as well with a chorus of cries much to Jorah and the others relief - glad to see that Rhaegal was capable of flight even if it did take some assistance.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.o0o.0o..0oo0. .0

Much to everyone's pleasure, their blue queen was up and moving after two days of receiving the medicine Missandei managed to track down in the depths of Ranta's chests. "My dragon, where is Rhaegal?" Ranta panicked after opening her eyes and registering that she was back in the safety of her army and currently riding in a cart with Missandei by her side, Grey Worm and his horse pulling them both along. "Where he always is, your grace, flying up above." Missandei replied gently, dabbing at Ranta's forehead with a wet cloth before turning her head upwards with her queen.

"Is he okay?" Ranta fretted, seeing the three familiar trio of dragons flying side by side high in the sky. The young translator shifted from side to side, " When we found him, Drogon and Viserion were pulling netting off of his body. There is a gash over his eye, along with several others over his body, he has missing scales on his chest, and his foot is injured and therefore struggles with taking flight. Vaemarr and Laemyx have to help him get into the sky if he intends to fly anywhere. We have not yet tried to approach him to administrate medicine in fear that he or his brothers would lash out. We were hoping that you would wake up soon so you could do it yourself before his wounds get infected but if you hadn't then we would of had to decide who would be best to try and get close to Rhaegal."

Okay, so work on people skills with the dragons. Got it. "If I may, your grace, what happened two nights ago? We were all worried when the Unsullied guards had said that you had not returned from your midnight stroll." Missandei asked. "I was out flying with Viserion and Rhaegal." Ranta revealed, "The flight with Viserion went by fine, it was when Rhaegal and I were flying over the lake were we captured with nets. I don't know by who though."

" _ **Mercenaries, men of the Golden company if their uniforms were to be held true."**_ Grey Worm suddenly spoke before going back to being silent and focusing on the ride. "Grey Worm is right, your grace." Missandei nodded," They are one of the largest and most skilled sell sword companies in the Free Cities, consisting of 10,000 infantry, cavalry, and war elephants. They have the reputation of never breaking a contract, which is quite uncommon among mercenary organizations."

Ranta pursed her lips at this bit of information and made a mental note to stay clear of said company for now, they were not her concern. If she understood right then they were only doing the job they had been paid to do- she doubted they acted against her personally, though such leniency wasn't likely to be shown again if they crossed paths with her again.

"Were they the ones to brand and chain you?" the translator asked gently. Ranta though shook her head, "It was a priestess I believe. One dressed in dark red robes and had hexagons all over it, she worshipped the Lord of Light."

"A red priestess." Missandei informed with a frown, "Did she say what she wanted from you, what she did?" motioning to the visible blue ruin engraved on her chest covered with burn ointment. Ranta thought hard about what had happened but ultimately shook her head, "Everything is still kind of hazy, all I remember is her telling me that I was the one who needed something from her and then she did this" she lightly motioned to her burn with a nod of her head.

"Do they cause any unnatural pain outside of burn repercussions or any nightmares?"

"No."

The two women then let out sighs of displeasure at the mystery before them. All they wanted to do was liberate Mereen, not have all this extra stuff happen during their journey, but Ranta supposed it would make one hell of a story when she was old and grey. " _ **Stop the horse Grey Worm."**_ Ranta requested much to the Unsullied captain's confusion but did as she commanded, causing the train of over twelve thousand behind them to do the same. "My lady, what are you doing?" Missandei tried as she watched Ranta slowly stand with a grimace.

"The medicine, Missandei. Give me the medicine you gave me and then some along with bandages. Rhaegal needs to be tended to." she explained, letting out a weak call that was still audible to said dragon at the center of her concern at the moment. Reaching back to grab the medicinal storage bag, the translator did as requested and handed her queen the few items, along with the whole bag incase she needed anything else before turning her head towards Rhaegal who landed cautiously a small distance away.

"Hello, my darling." Ranta smiled warmly towards her son who seemed to be dealing with as much pain as she was. Shifting the supplies into one arm, Ranta took the tan dragon's chin in hand, gently tugging his head down and rested her forehead against Rhaegal's own. "I'm sorry you were hurt, I wouldn't have taken you or your brother out if I had known what was hiding in the shadows. Thank you for coming to my rescue" she honestly whispered to the dragon.

Rhaegal let out a throaty purr in response, pushing his snout into her frame in response. Pulling back, Ranta looked to the gash over his left eye and frowned in worry. It didn't look particularly deep but it would definitely need to be cleaned and covered as the dragon's own body sealed the wound. Setting her supplies down, Ranta began to get to work - digging out a spare water canteen and cloth and began addressing the open wounds over the dragon. Once the injuries were cleaned, Ranta plastered thick ointments over the cuts before moving onto his foot seeing as she could do nothing about the missing scales on his chest.

With careful poking and prodding, Ranta deduced that she could put more pressure to the appendage and give it an actual feel to try and see if she could feel any broken bones. "Is it just sore?" Ranta frowned in worry and confusion, unable to feel anything a miss with the bones of the foot. Rhaegal groaned, lifting his foot as high as he could and out of his mother's grasp. Ranta was about to question his actions but suddenly felt something wet on her hand, looking down, the woman seen it was fresh blood and flakes of dried blood combined on her hand.

Peeking under his foot, Ranta gaped at the gash on the underside of his foot that ran toe to heel. His foot must have been wrapped up in the netting and been sliced on a rock during his crash landing to get such a cut, " Well now that makes sense." she muttered to herself before tending to the newly discovered wound on the bottom of the dragon's foot. It truly was a miracle that Rhaegal was only experiencing manageable cuts and not broken bones, Ranta had no idea how to set a dragon bone or if it was even possible to do so.

Taking a few minutes to address his final wound, Ranta finished the patch job and sent Rhaegal on his way with a kiss and loving pat. With the all but immediate numbing and pain relieving properties of the medicine, the tan dragon was able to take flight on his own after a few experimental tests of walking on his foot though it was plain to see that he still wasn't comfortable about it.

"It's good to see him able to take flight on his own, I truly was worried for him these last few days." Jorah's voice sounded. Turning her head, Ranta smiled, welcoming of the knight's presence. "He'll have to take it easy during these next few weeks during our travels. There's only so much the ointment can do to keep his wounds from bleeding if he's up and moving too much." she gathered the medicine supplies and stored it back into the bag.

"And the same goes to you," Jorah stroked the neck of his black stallion, " Though burns may not be the same as open wounds, they are just as susceptible to infection if you do not give your body time to rest and recover. Even if it is good to see you up and moving as well, my queen, you need to be healthy by the time we arrive at Mereen." he informed her. "Worry, worry, worry. You'll give yourself worry lines and grey hair if you keep worrying so much." Ranta playfully scolded, moving back towards the cart she had been riding in.

Jorah snorted, " My old age will do that to me before my fretting over you does." he rode after his queen. "Oh good, you're in the clear for a good forty years then." Ranta smirked, causing Jorah to chuckle lightly - both of them knew that the former knight did not have such time on his hands before he began to grey. "More like ten years, possibly. If I make it that long anyways." he simpered. "Well of course you will, you've got no choice but to. You cannot die unless I command it." Ranta declared playfully but with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"I need your permission to die?"

"Yes. You aren't leaving me alone with Daario, the man is like a bitch in heat. Someone's got to chase him away and it can't be Grey Worm because he'll be too busy serenading Missandei and Barristan has a soft spot for our head sell sword, if anything, he'll be helping Daario in his endeavor to bed me. So no Jorah, you cannot leave my side until I say so."

"As you wish, my queen." Jorah smiled amused, Ranta returned the smile before throwing the medicine bag back into the cart and pulled herself into it with the help of Missandei before giving Grey Worm the command to get the army going again. Grabbing the pillow Ranta had apparently been using these last two days while she was unconscious, she placed it down in an open spot and laid down, using a spare blanket to cover herself with for the nap she was about to take. But not before she pulled Missandei down with her and forced the translator to lay down as well, stating that she had no intentions on looking at the bags under her eyes for the rest of the ride to Mereen.

After about three days, Ranta had taken to riding her own horse and Rhaegal's wound over his eye no longer needed care for. After an additional four days her burns finally stopped agonizing the queen when her body moved with every step the horse took and the lacerations on her injured dragon's torso were healed too. On this day as well, it just so happened that Daario and Grey Worm decided to hold up their progress to Mereen by competing in some silly competition.

Apparently by seeing who could balance a sword placed in between their extended arms the longest, they would earn the reward of riding beside Ranta for the day. Why they felt the need to spend 6 hours competing over the spot instead of just asking her, she'll never know. But it was to say the least that she was not amused and ordered Daario to ride at the back of the train to watch over the livestock and Grey Worm to transport catapults with the rest of the Unsullied.

Midway through the second week, four days away from Mereen, Rhaegal's foot no longer needed to be bandaged and could put his full weight on the appendage to get to where he needed to be without a problem. It was on this day that Ranta and Missandei had pulled off to the side to over took Slaver's Bay as their army marched on behind them. "I do not think he is a bad choice, your grace. He certainly is devoted enough." Missandei mused, fighting the smile trying to appear on her lips. And the topic just so happened to be of Daario Naharis and his advances lately.

"He is devoted to getting in between my legs." Ranta corrected fighting her own smile, " He always has, he's told me himself blatantly on the day we met. All of these flirtatious talks and attempts to woo me makes me wonder if he is trying to compensate for something. He talks a big game, but can he even back it up is the real question." A scandalized gasp emitted from the young queen's friend before laughter took its place, "Your grace!" Missandei attempted to cover her smile with her hand. Ranta however, had no intentions on covering her amusement.

"What? You know it's true, he's compensating for something...a rather unimpressive something most likely." she smiled coyly. "...His back side alone is rather small, maybe you have a point." Missandei granted, throwing the both of them openly into fits of feminine laughter. It was the sound of footsteps approaching that sobered the two women up, turning in synch with each other they seen that it was the man of the hour himself with his hands held behind his back.

It took all of their self control to not burst out into laughter once more at the sight of the man. Clearing her throat, Ranta managed to compose herself. "Can I help you with something, Daario? Because unless all of the livestock were snatched away by wolves or keeled over from sickness, then that's where you should be." she pointed out. Daario nodded in acknowledgement of this and came to a stop before the two women, "Yes, your grace, but I'm afraid there is something I must speak to you about." he informed her.

Ranta quirked a brow expectantly. "A matter of strategy as we grow closer to Mereen." the brunette male assured, eyes flickering to Missandei for a split second before returning to his queen. A moment of silence enveloped the trio before Ranta's amused eyed met Missandei's equally amused ones as she silently dismissed her. "Your grace." the translator bowed her head before heading back to her horse.

Ranta turned back to her male companion and looked at him expectantly but soon frowned when she realized something. " Your eyes are brown now, and your hair is darker." the woman pointed out confused. "Ah, yes." Daario nodded, fingering locks of his bangs before pushing them back once more, "My hair and eye color changes with the seasons." he revealed.

"During the very end of the winter months and until the middle of summer will my hair be light brown and eyes blue. But during the remaining months of summer and majority of winter, my hair will darken along with my eyes." Daario explained. The blue eyed woman nodded understandingly, "I have to admit Daario, that has to be the most interesting thing you ever told me." Ranta admitted truthfully, " A human chameleon then." she grinned before getting serious once more.

"Now what's this matter of strategy, you wanted to speak about?" Ranta inquired of her Second Son captain, placing her own hands behind her back. Pulling one hand out from behind him, Daario presented his queen with a blue flower to match her hair, "A dusk rose." he informed her. The Naylor gave the man a flat stare and began walking back to her horse but not without taking the flower from his grasp.

"I take back everything I just said, now go back to the end of the train." Ranta ordered half heartedly, fingering the rose gently. Daario quickly followed after and appeared by her side, " This one is Lady's lace." the man handed her a cluster of white flowers, ignoring the dismissal. " Mhm." Ranta hummed interestedly, taking the flowers and giving a sniff.

"You know you can make tea out of those flowers." Daario pointed out, "very common around here. However, you cannot in fact make tea with this flower." he then pulled out a red flower with thin curved petals, "This is Harpy's gold. Deadly little thing despite its beauty...much like its recipient." the brunette grinned wolfishly. Ranta snorted with a grin on her face and shook her head incredulously at the man in front of her. Gathering the flowers into one hand, Ranta used her free hand to grab Daario by his bearded chin.

"Daario." she purred, dragging out the 'o' in his name and pulling him in far closer than he should be. "Yes?" the man whispered against her lips with a smirk, thinking that the woman in his arms had intentions on having their lips meet but at the last second Ranta diverted her own and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Go take care of the livestock."

Ranta then pulled away with a hearty laugh, leaving Daario there stunned and bewildered as she strolled back up to her horse. Right as she mounted a sudden shout echoed through the air - sending the Unsullied train into an abrupt halt. " _ **I did not command a stop, what is the matter?"**_ The Naylor asked riding her horse up to a nearby masked soldier, confused. _**"You are needed at the front of the train, my queen."**_ he answered dutifully _**"Thank you."**_ she managed to get to the man before spurring her horse into a canter to get to where she was needed quickly.

The soldiers words had rang true because when Ranta's horse careened around the corner of the stony path her men outlined, she could see Jorah, Barristan, Missandei and Grey Worm gathered and looking at something with great intent. Riding her horse up to the group, Ranta pulled him to a stop. "What is the matter, what are you all looking-" the Naylor cut herself off when her eyes landed on the atrocity before her. On a wooden post had been a small dead slave girl no older than ten crucified to it by nails, skin grey and slowly rotting under the hot sun - her thin and bony finger pointing in the direction of Mereen with the aid of a few ropes.

Ranta's stomach dropped, her insides twisting uncomfortably and bile rising in her throat at the sight. This was sick. Sick and unforgiveable. What could of the girl possibly have done to deserve such a fate? "There's one for every mile marker between us and Mereen." Jorah informed regretfully. "And how many miles are between us and the city?" Ranta asked quietly.

"One hundred and sixty-three, your grace." the Mormont answered with a frown. Ranta finally tore her eyes off of the girl and to the ground below her and her horse, "One hundred and sixty-three miles. Forty miles a day. So this will be my sight for approximately the next four days..." she trailed off with a heavy sigh, dismounting and walking up to the crucifixion post. Much to the queen's advisors surprise, Ranta began pulling the nails out of the girls' feet. "Your grace!" Missandei cried, rushing forwards with the men of the group to stop their queen.

Jorah snatched her hand up and shook the bloodied nails out of her grasp, "Gloves, my queen! By all means take her down if that is what you want but at least use gloves!" the Mormont insisted panicked, rubbing his fingers over her hands as Missandei poured water from her canteen over Ranta's hands for sanitary reasons. "Then get me gloves, she can't stay up there and neither can the other one hundred and sixty two children." the blue haired queen said unfazed by her follower's actions.

"What about burning them? Technically they are on a wooden pyre, you would be sending them off with respect and integrity in Dothraki terms." Ser Barristan suggested. Well that would work, it would make things easier for everyone involved. "Vaemarr! Laemyx!" Ranta abruptly yelled out, eyes turning upwards towards the cliffs above where she knew they were traveling.

It didn't take long until the heads of the black and white behemoths appeared over the cliff's edge and then made their way down, sending rocks and dust flying as they slid down the cliff's side. Ignoring the coughs that erupted because of the dust as they landed, the two brothers slithered forwards and looked to Ranta expectantly. With a nod of her head towards the fate of the slave girl, "Ignite." she commanded softly, not caring which did it.

Vaemarr took the honors and set the poor girl free of her fate with a pretty blue flame. "There are many more ahead of us, one for every mile marker. I don't care if you take your other brothers or not, but light fire to each of the bodies. We are sending them off in the Dothraki fashion, there are four days between us and our destination. Four days of having to burn bodies, can you handle it if I send you on your way?" Ranta asked.

The duo nodded their heads before nuzzling the upset woman and turned tail to do as she requested, sending short beckoning calls into the sky to summon their winged siblings to follow. Turning her head back towards the burning wooden pyre, Ranta knelt and placed her Dusk Rose at the base of the post and placed a rock on it so the wind would not blow it away.

"Shall we get going then? It's going to be a long four days." Ranta said to no one in particular, sighing heavily as she mounted her horse and gave a light kick to start the long walk to Mereen.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

The Lady's Lace went to a boy at the half way marker to the city and the Harpy's gold went to another small girl at the final mile marker when Ranta asked her sons of the children's gender at those two particular spots. Least to say, the blue queen did not have much to say about what had to be done. All Ranta was focused on was the towering city in front of them responsible for the unacceptable treatment of their slaves.

Pyramid after pyramid. Harpy after Harpy. There were even two giant harpies designed into the city's stone walls, but that did not matter. All of it would come crashing down one way or another. No matter how long it took. Marching her army before the gates, Ranta diverted and maneuvered her horse and advisors to stand in between the walls of Mereen and the twelve thousand plus soldiers behind her.

Along the length of the wall suddenly appeared brightly dressed masters and their dully dressed slaves bound in signature leather collars, city guards appearing as well to look at the threat standing at their gate. Dismounting, Ranta handed her horse off to a Second son along with Jorah, Barristan and Missandei before walking forwards to observe the specks of people watching her every movement. During her observation though, the city gates suddenly squeaked open and a man on a horse with a long yellow and blue javelin under his arm came charging out.

"A single rider?" Ranta quirked a brow. "A champion." Jorah corrected, "A champion of Mereen is sent out to do battle with a champion of your own choosing." cheering erupted from above as the man on his horse galloped directly across from the foreign threat in the distance and jerked his horse to a stop, forcing the poor steed to rear up in protest. Once his mount had calmed, the Mereen champion dismounted and began shouting at them in a dialect Ranta couldn't place.

But what he did next, was disturbing to Ranta, she really hoped he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. "Please tell me he's not untying his pant strings." she grimaced. "Well I could, your grace, but I would be-" laughter from the masters soon cut off Ser Barristan, and the faint sound of him urinating filled the air. "Lying." the Selmy finished with his own grimace.

A large visible shiver worked its way through Ranta at the display, " You know I really must be blessed to be graced with the presence of Mereen's best and his wonderful charm." she commented sarcastically. Missandei stepped forward with her hands folded in front of her respectfully when the man began speaking once more, "He says that we are an army of men without man parts and that you are no woman at all. You are...a man who hides is cock in his own asshole." she finished with her own small sigh though the champion continued.

"Well at least my cock would be bigger than his." Ranta shrugged, a smirk gracing her lips and the lips of her advisors. The young queen's smirk slipped from her lips as a thought occurred to her, "It is a champion you said they wanted?" she asked, watching Missandei nod in confirmation. _**"Allow me this honor, Storm Queen, and I will not disappoint you."**_ Grey Worm spoke up.

"Your grace, I have won more single combats than any man alive."

"I've been by your side for years, my queen, let me stand for you today as well."

"I was the last to join your cause, and I haven't known you as long but allow me to prove myself...let me kill this man for you."

To be honest, Ranta was not expecting all of them to be throwing out offers to kill the Meeranese champion so quickly. It was sweet. "The captain of my Unsullied, the leader of my Queens Guard, my most trusted General and the captain of my Second Sons all coming together to kill this man. It's rather touching, but unfortunately for you I will be declining all of your requests to meet the champion in battle." Ranta told the men, unwrapping a leather band from around her wrist and tying her hair up.

"Y-you have someone else in mind, you grace?" Missandei asked for the men stunned into silence. "Of course I do." the blue eyed woman picked up the lower half of her golden colored dress and tucked it into her black trousers she wore underneath, and unclipped her war mace from her hip meaningfully. Realization hit the group like a ton of bricks once they seen Ranta do this, "Your grace, I beg you to reconsider!" Missandei cried desperately in a loud voice but then realized what she had done and bowed her head in apology, taking a step backwards as she did so.

"Reconsider indeed, you cannot go out there." Jorah shook his head with a large frown upon his face. "And why not?" Ranta returned affronted. " You know why," the Mormont hissed, " they have called for a champion to fight. Not a queen, you have only just gotten better." the man argued pointedly. "Jorah's right." Daario agreed, "You literally have the pick of the litter here and you decide you want to go out there yourself?!"

"Umm yeah, pretty much." Ranta admitted, " the next person to open their mouth will find a new queen to fight for!" she added on hastily after feeling another argument about to come forward. "I am not doubting any of you. I know that each of you could kill this man in your sleep." the queen looked to the group with a soft look on her face.

"But a battle between champions is what these people are expecting. A queen sending her soldiers to do her dirty work. What they won't be expecting, is a queen that will go above and beyond to win the hearts of her subjects. A queen that will fight for her future people...I suggest you make peace with what I'm about to do. I'm not just doing this for the slaves of Mereen, I'm doing it for you guys as well. Just trust me." Ranta finished with a smile before walking out into the makeshift battle field.

The sudden approach caused the boasting man in the distance to finally silence himself, allowing for the surprised murmuring of the slaves and masters to be heard from up above. " _ **What are you waiting for?**_ " Ranta questioned loudly, her feminine voice echoing for all to hear when the champion did not move for a few seconds, " _ **Afraid to lose to someone who hides their own cock in their asshole?**_ " when the queen received no reply from the champion, Ranta motioned for Missandei to translate with a pointed look.

At the sound of the man shouting again after hearing the translation, Ranta smirked in amusement, watching as he mounted the white horse then rammed his heels into his sides and sent it galloping forwards at a rapid pace. With the distance between her and the horse riding man rapidly coming to a close, Ranta could practically feel the nerves and anxiety rolling off of her people behind her - not that she wasn't nervous herself and the pain that all of a sudden emerged from her branding on her collar bone did not help any.

Rubbing the burn absently, Ranta was suddenly hit with a memory from her short time with the priestess in the cave, " _The Lord of light works in mysterious ways and it is his will that I carry out in his name...All know of the gifts the Naylor family have been given, all know that they are only activated when distress of anger fills their frame...but now no more. For one who fights to free those with a chain around their neck, it is about time your own chain was broken, Storm Queen."_

It was time to break her own chain... Naylor powers only being activated by emotions but now no more...the superior being that the witch worships... the ruins burned into her skin...

Ranta was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when the increasing sound of the horse's pounding hooves met her ear drums, looking up the woman seen that the champion was not that far away. Steeling her nerves, Ranta raced out into the field herself when she could wait no longer, quickly sending up a prayer and at the same time keeping in mind that she would have to maneuver herself to the opposite side of the javelin before she could strike him down.

Jorah felt his heart stop the moment he watched his blue haired queen race out into the dirt to meet the Meeranese champion in battle, it was if time slowed down enough for him to watch her every move but in reality what he seen happened in a matter of seconds. With speed no one knew the young woman had, she skirted to her right and jumped into the air - Jorah could have sworn he seen the earth beneath her feet propel her upwards like Vaemarr had done for Rhaegal before when she jumped.

Swinging her heavy war mace back, Ranta sent it crashing into the helmeted head of the rider - knocking him from his horse and careening to the ground unceremoniously compared to the practice summersault roll Ranta completed to break her fall. Without wasting time, the woman was back on her feet and booked it to the fallen man's body before slamming her weapon down onto his face just to confirm the kill like Ser Barristan had taught her.

At the bloody and grotesque sight before her, Ranta shivered again and turned her back on the dead man. There was a reason Ranta was not a soldier, she did not like to see such sights and promised herself to leave the fighting to her men if she could help it. Turning back towards the stunned crowd of slaves and masters alike Ranta released a heavy breath of air, slamming her bloodied war mace into the ground next to her.

 _ **"My name is Ranta Naylor, and I have something to say to the citizens of Mereen."**_ she started off strongly, _**"Perhaps you have heard of me from visitors of Mereen or maybe you haven't. Perhaps your masters have told you lies about me, or perhaps they haven't. It matters little either way. I am here now and I ask you to listen to what I have to offer."**_ Ranta undid her hair tie and shook her hair loose, freeing her dress from the confined of her pants.

 _ **"First I went to Astapor, those in Astapor were given a choice. The slaves there could choose to either be free and leave with money, provisions, and their families to start a new life somewhere else... or be free and fight for me and my cause. What exactly is my cause, you all may be wondering. My cause is to make sure that no child born anywhere near Slaver's Bay would know what it's like to wear a chain around their neck. To feel a whip crack against their back. Freedom belongs to all, it is not the right of any man to come and take it from you because of your family status. With that being said, the men you see before you are from Astapor, they choose to fight for freedom. Then I went to Yunkai, I offered the slaves there the same choice that Astapor received and the men you see before you are from Yunkai as well. All of them are free to leave whenever they want, I am not forcing anyone to remain by my side."**_

 _ **"And now here I stand in Mereen..."**_ from her spot on the ground below Ranta could see a few masters leaving and others shifting uneasily, _**"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages - I am not your enemy! I am not here to bark orders at you, I am not here to force you to obey. I am here to give you the choice that no one else will. Your enemy is in front of your very eyes, your enemy steals and murders your children while you sleep! So now I ask you this...will you join me and the fight for my cause or will you take the provisions I offer you and your family to start a new?"**_

A moment of silence filled the air before it was filled with the whispers of the slaves, much to the queen's satisfaction. "Forward!" Ranta suddenly ordered her Unsullied, hearing the telltale signs of her catapults being moved forward and into position and watching as the crowd grew apprehensive and wary. "Fire." Ranta commanded darkly after another moment and watched as multiple barrels be launched towards the mighty walls of Mereen, causing screams to erupt from the crowd and sending the people tripping over themselves as they backed away in fright to avoid being hit.

The barrels however, they found, broke harmlessly against the stone walls and dropped its contents into the streets and onto the people below much to their confusion. After the twelfth barrel broke against a wall specifically above the slaves and masters, Ranta waited patiently for their response though she had a good feeling as to what it would be.


	10. Chapter 10

_"We cannot storm the gates, it is too risky. Under the command of Daario Naharis and Cerran Greengood will Second son squadrons be deployed to take out the watch posts along the western wall first and then move onto the others. One battalion for each tower. Once you get the watchtowers captured, specifically the western ones, then Grey worm and I will take a number of Unsullied with us disguised as slaves to infiltrate the city walls via sewer system and try to sway any undecided slaves on our side. Jorah Barristan and Missandei will remain behind to keep an eye on things"_

Why the Naylor had opened her mouth and volunteered herself to subject herself to traveling through a sewer passage way, Ranta would never know. "Always have to go above and beyond, don't you Ranta?" The queen mumbled to herself lowly as she traveled side by side with the Unsullied squadron wading through the deep river waters that ran just outside of the city walls on the western shore. " Couldn't just make your speech your lasting impression on the slaves, could you? Noooo, instead you had to open your mouth again and now you are about to travel through the sewers. Well done."

Stumbling onto the shore with a heavy satchel on her back, the queen was graced with the sight of the slave pen along with the rest of her men. "Okay, there's the slave pen...How do we get in?" Ranta questioned with a small pant. " We can force the door open, there is a pulley system White Rat will pull to help lift the door." Grey Worm explained and earned a nod in understanding before leading the charge up to the iron barred gate keeping everything on the inside in and everything on the outside out.

Once at the wall, White Rat began pulling on the pulley system made of stone and rope hanging besides the gate as Grey Worm grabbed the bottom of the iron bars and began pulling upwards, grunting with effort. Ranta sprang into action and helped the man lift the gate that groaned in protest at the forcible opening. Jamming the gate into place, Grey Worm nodded to White Rat and then motioned with his head for his queen and brothers in arms to follow him into the darkness.

The smell of the sewer was bad but tolerable, it could have been worse and as long as the young Naylor didn't cross any rats living down there then she would be fine. _**"My queen,"**_ Grey Worm called to the blue haired woman, " _ **Your torch."**_ the young man requested, holding his fire starting kit in hand. _**"Oh, thank you."**_ Ranta dug out the torch and handed it over to the Unsullied captain who placed it on the ground before striking a flint with his blade and sent sparks flying - successfully lighting the torch ablaze.

 _ **"How do you know where they are?"**_ Ranta asked taking her torch and using its flame to light the others belonging to other members of the group. _**"Slave pens are not complicated,"**_ White Rat answered for Grey Worm, appearing by the blue eyed woman's side to get his own torch brought to life, " _ **they do not have multiple rooms for the slaves - only one that they share with each other. We will find them if we keep going forward."**_ he assured before taking the lead of the group. Wading through a few dozen leagues of sewer water, ascending up a few stairs, and whisking their way through the cavernous halls of the slave pen - the disguised infiltration group made good timing with finding their way through and soon they were able to hear voices up ahead along with the crackle of a fire.

Slowing their pace down to a stealthy walk after turning another corner, White Rat, Ranta and Grey Worm were able to see their destination right in front of them a few minutes later. _**"You heard her!"** _a young slave cried to his bretheren gathered around him and a small fire in the center of their living quarters, _**"She said she came to free us!"**_ An older slave sitting on the stone cold floor however scoffed at the boy's optimisum, _ **"You are a fool, Mossador, the masters are too strong."** he_ dismissed. **"She will protect us."** Mossador said with steely eyes, **"Y _ou seen for yourself that she did not send out a champion...she sent herself! She took up arms and defeated the masters' champion for us, for us!"_** he motioned to the occupants of the room with his arms pointedly.

Murmurs of agreement started flowing to the room at the man's point, why would this foreign queen put her life on the line if she had other motives than to free them? Growing confident that more people were seeing his reasoning, Mossador continued after squatting down to adress the elder slave. _**"Her army is great, they could easily mow the city guards and masters over. Do you really want to live the rest of your life in chains, Aelar?"**_

 _ **"I want to live!"**_ another elder - Vivor barked, gaining the attention of the room, _**"Did you not see what they did to those children? What do you think the masters will do to us if they even get the feeling of us wanting to revolt?"**_ he questioned. _**"There have been two revolts in my life time, young one," Aelar added on, " Both of them failed, those who were involved were killed and the masters were still in power. Nothing ever changes with revolts, only the number of deaths.**_ " he finished with a shake of his head - none noticing the new guests that had arrived and were standing in the doorway.

 _ **"Ah but all men must die, yes?"**_ a feminine voice asked coyly, causing all of the slaves to turn collectively towards the enterance and gape at the sight. Standing in the doorway with men at her back was the foreign queen herself disguised as a slave like her men. Mossador scrambled to his feet and openly stared at the woman in awe and admiration with the rest of the occupants of the room.

Ranta smiled kindly at the gaping faces and pulled down her hood used to hide her hair before walking further into the room - slaves that were sitting on the floor quickly scattered to make a path for the monarch and her trailing guards all carrying satchels over their shoulders. _**"I can promise you that a single day of freedom is worth more than a lifetime of chains."** _Ranta continued on, motioning to Grey Worm close on her tail.

 _ **"This is my friend and one of my most trusted captains, Grey Worm. The former masters of Astapor took him from the Summer Isles when he was a baby and trained him to be Unsullied, but now he fights for me."** _the man in question nodded his head to confirm what his queen said. "Unsullied?" Aelar questioned, much to Ranta's relief because she really was hoping that she wouldn't run into any more people who could not understand her. What kind of queen was she if she could not even communicate with her people?

" _ **He was taught to fight before he could walk." throwing an arm out he motioned to his fellow slaves, "We are not soldiers, we cannot fight. We don't even have weapons, no training."**_ at this, Ranta smirked knowingly. With all eyes on her, the woman walked deeper into the slave pen and moved the satchel from over her shoulders and onto the floor, metal audibly clanking together from the inside as the woman stepped away from the bag so the collared men could look into it.

The other Unsullied in the room followed suit and dispersed, dropping off their satchels in random spots for the slaves to peer into as well. _**"Gentlemen, the city is mine."**_ the Naylor walked back over to the fire and held her hands over it to warm her fingers _ **. "My Second son units have taken out the watch posts on this side of the city, the others are falling as we speak. I leave the fate of the masters in your hands, any masters left alive are to be brought to me so I can determine their fate."**_ Ranta turned to Grey Worm and looked the man dead in the eye, _ **" The masters who crucified those children are not to see daylight. End them before returning to me."**_ the woman ordered eerily calm.

 _ **"As you command, my queen."**_ Grey Worm replied with ease. Turning back to the slaves circling the young woman, Ranta continued _ **, " And as for training, I am always accepting soldiers into my ranks. I'm sure you could find someone amongst the Second Sons, Dothraki or Unsullied soldiers to train you... Now, I will take my leave because quite frankly I feel something slimy in between my toes and its rather concerning. I need a bath. I trust I will see you all in the morning, gathered in the city square before the great pyramid?**_ " with a quirked brow and smile towards Mossador - the man quickly nodded his head in agreement much to her amusement. Chuckling, Ranta turned and left the slave pen with a handful of Unsullied men, throwing well wishes over her shoulder as the woman departed.

" _ **There are three slaves in this city for every master, now is the time to strike."**_ Grey Worm spoke moments after his queen had departed, _**"If** **you want your freedom, my brothers, then you must take it for yourselves."**_

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.

"Missandei this dress is complicated!" Ranta pouted, struggling with the multilayered sleeves the dress had and flailing her stuck arm uselessly as she wandered around her new room in the great pyramid aimlessly, having already marched her army through the city gates at dawn. Whatever city guards that had not yet been dealt with quickly bent the knee and surrendered to their new queen.

The translator turned away from the mirror she was using to make sure her own dress was aligned correctly and couldn't help the tinkering laugh that escaped past her lips at the sight of her queen. "Is the dress complicated or do you just not know how to put on a dress?" Missandei mused playfully.

"Both!"

The brunette openly laughed now and walked over to help her queen struggling with her dress. It was a very beautiful dress, in Missandei's opinion, and in the opinion of many others. The pure white dress was sleeveless, and graced with sparkling golden patterns and designs. The cloth hugged the young queen's frame tightly, exposing her chest area and had specially designed attachable sleeves that did not cover her upper arms, but began at her elbows and trailed down to the ground in three different layers.

Ranta's problem now was that her fingers kept getting stuck in the different layers as she tried to put on the detachable sleeves. Tugging the sleeves off of Ranta's arms, Missandei helped her queen and friend put on the sleeves without getting her fingers stuck with ease much to Ranta's embarrassment. "Your grace, are you ready?" Ser Barristan called from outside of her room.

"You can come inside, Barristan. I'm dressed." Ranta called to the elder, taking a seat on the nearest chair so Missandei could finish doing her hair. Using the mirror's reflection, Ranta was able to watch the Selmy walk in, smiling fondly as he took in the sight of the young woman. "You look as beautiful as ever your grace." The man complimented, earning a bashful smile from his queen.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself. Would you happen to be looking for a future lady Selmy?" Ranta asked slyly, referring to the way the man had been rather cleaned up nicely. Ser Barristan chuckled at this, " Oh my dear I'm afraid my days of endeavoring for a lady Selmy are long gone now." he rested his hands on his belt. "Nonsense you are quite the catch, in the prime of your youth." Ranta waved a hand dismissively jokingly.

Barristan snorted amused and pulled up a chair besides his queen, "You know Rhaegar used to say the same thing." he said as a matter of fact. At the mention of her elder adoptive brother, Ranta froze slightly, "He did?" she asked softly. "Mhm" the old warrior nodded knowingly, " So many times he would drag me down from the Red Keep and into the streets of Kings Landing. Together we would go out amongst the people and serenade them, particularly the women just so your brother could spite me."

Ranta couldn't fight the confused look that crossed her face, nor the smile from creeping onto her lips. "I don't remember that...you did not sing to the people." she then denied. "We did, I promise you." Ser Barristan laughed, "Rhaegar would pick a spot in the streets, post me by his side and then we'd sing. Him singing his heart out and me providing back up all the while making sure no one killed him and collecting money."

"Collecting money..."

"Well he loved to see how much he could make." Barristan offered as an explanation, "He was good?" Missandei asked, enjoying the story as well. "Oh he was very good." he nodded to the brunette, "He loved singing, reading, playing the harp" the Selmy listed off. "Now that I remember," Ranta spoke up at the mention of the instrument, "It didn't happen as often as I would've liked, but I do remember he would come into my room maybe about two or three times a month and play the harp just for me when everyone was asleep." she reminisced fondly.

"He hated killing though." Ranta added after a moment's thought, smile disappearing. "That he did." her fellow blue eyed companion agreed with his own solemn nod. Sensing the saddened mood, Missandei took it upon herself to try and at least pick it back up. "With the money you and Rhaegar collected...what did you do with it?" she asked, shoving hair clips into Ranta's long wavy hair.

Smiling to himself, Ser Barristan ran his thumb over a callused knuckle, "Well one time he merely gave it to the next singer down the street, another time he donated it to an orphanage in Flea bottom, of course there was the time we got horribly drunk." the trio broke out into laughter at this, " and then of course there was the time he got you a gift for your name day." Barristan looked to Ranta carefully.

"I still have it you know..." Ranta said after a moment of silence, "Rhaegar's gift." she then stood, not caring wither or not Missandei was done with her hair and walked over to a small jewelry box she hadn't looked in for years placed on her bedside table. Pulling open the last drawer, the young woman was greeted with the familiar sight of the glittering prize hidden within.

Lifting it into the light, the woman turned around to reveal a short gemstone locket designed after house Naylor's symbol made of the red rubies of Rhaegar's original armor set before he went and had more placed in it. "He said that with these rubies, he would always be with me. No matter how far apart we are..." she trailed apart before clipping it around her neck.

"I never could really wear it after the rebellion began, it stood out too much, and it just fell to the back of my mind but now that you've reminded me of it..." Ranta shrugged carelessly, "Thank you for reminding me of this." she nodded to the blue eyed man before taking a seat once more so Missandei could put the finishing touches in her hair. Ser Barristan smiled fondly as he observed the locket, "He was so excited that day to give that to you, yet so worried. He was scared you wouldn't like it, a storm filled with Targaryen fire but in reality-"

"It was the best gift I could of ever gotten."

The young Naylor made a mental note to make it up to her deceased brother by wearing his gift from now on, the woman felt like she would need him now more than ever the closer she got to making her way to Westeros. With a gentle tap to her shoulders, Missandei signaled that she was finished styling the long blue locks of hair after twisting the last piece of hair into a braid and pinned it back.

"Well," Ranta sighed heavily and stood up once more, "I do believe we have a city to meet. Shall we?" and with that the woman whisked her way out of the room Barristan and Missandei on her heels. Traveling through the great pyramid was a journey itself, Ranta found, though she should of gotten a hint from the name of the pyramid alone. How Missandei and Ser Barristan had memorized their way through the grand structure already, Ranta had no idea. She had lost count of how many turns they had taken since leaving her room, don't get her started on the amount of stairs it took to climb just to get to her room at the peak of the grand structure and vice versa to get to the bottom.

Cheering from outside the pyramid could be heard before Ranta and her escort made it outside, causing a gentle smile to grace the queen's lips at this. And when the blue queen finally did emerge at the base of the triangular structure, the woman was greeted with even louder cheers curtesy of the former slaves before her being kept at bay with the Unsullied battalion forming a barrier between her and the crowd.

"They've been eagerly awaiting for your arrival for quite some time now." Ser Jorah mused appearing by her side with a smile, having been waiting for his queen to emerge by the pyramid entrance. "There are more gathered before the city square, waiting for you to appear at it's pyramid." he informed her, holding out an arm for her to take. "Then let's not keep them waiting any longer." Ranta took his arm and allowed him to lead her past her man made blockade and within reaching distance of her new subjects.

 ** _"Mhysa!"_**

 ** _"Mhysa!"_**

 ** _"Mhysa!"_**

The former slaves of all ages cheered merrily and as long as the could muster, waving their slave collars in the air or dumping them at Ranta's feet. "According to Daario," Jorah spoke as they walked, " a majority of the city guards the Second Sons crossed, surrendered when being confronted. The masters the former slaves and Unsullied rounded up for your judgement are awaiting you in the square." a group of children had taken to walking with the Mormont and Naylor, practically leaping with joy as they chanted her name.

Ranta nodded satisfied with this news but at the sight of distress in her friend's eye, the woman knew something was wrong. "What is bothering you Jorah, from what you told me, all should be well." she noted. The man opened his mouth to explain himself but then his eyes landed on the locket around her neck and closed his mouth with a frown. "We are friends Jorah, very good friends, you know you can tell me anything, don't you?" she asked concerned, the crowd's chanting fading into the background as she looked up at the taller man.

The palpable distraught in Jorah's eyes caused Ranta's heart to twinge in pain, what could be causing him so much distress on such a happy day? "Perhaps it would be best if we spoke of the matter in private later, once you get the city's renovations going." he suggested instead. "You're not sick are you?" Ranta fretted, looking him up and down for visible signs of an illness. "No, no, I'm not sick." Jorah reassured his female companion.

"Are you unhappy being here? Serving me?" The young Naylor all but whispered as she voiced her secret fear that could end up having Jorah leave her side. "No!" Jorah caught himself from being too loud with his protest, inadvertently drawing them to a stop but soon got them walking again. " No, never, my queen. I just...I- ...I think it would just be best if we speak in private at a later date." the former knight finally settled on.

Internally, Ranta was no where near satisfied with this, but chose to respect his decision on when to speak and therefore nodded in agreement. "Very well, later then, but you will be telling me what is playing on your conscious Ser Jorah Mormont." the exotic woman stated with no room for argument.

 ** _"Mhysa!"_**

 ** _"Mhysa!"_**

 ** _"Mhysa!"_**

Plastering a smile on her face for the crowd's sake, now in the city square, Ranta waved and nodded her head to the people she passed - squeezing through the Unsullied guards that stood at the base of the stairs of the square pyramid and climbed up to the platform where she could see more Unsullied soldiers standing guard with Daario. "Took you long enough, did you travel all the way back to Yunkai and Astapor before coming up here?" Daario asked with his signature smirk as he moved up beside her once the woman and her posse filled into their respective positions.

The man's comment earned himself a real smile in return from the queen as she continued to wave to the crowd before her. "Forgive me, Daario, but not everyone can just wake up and look as good as you do every morning." the woman returned. "It is a blessing and a curse. Not everyone can handle it." the second son captain ran a hand over his beard with a cocky smile, Ranta snorted at this and shook her head in exasperation.

Scanning her eyes over the people gathered for her, the Naylor's eyes inevitably fell upon the remaining masters of the city being separated from the former slaves by Unsullied, Dothraki and Second sons alike. "Apparently, not all were cruel." Daario drolled, seeing where her gaze had fallen, " Some of the masters employed their slaves as child raisers, educators, house cleaners. Never cracked a whip against their backs but still put a collar around their necks."

"So these are the 'kind' masters then." Ranta said, doubt visible in her tone. "Well some of them. Those who were rounded up and brought here first anyways, clearly your now freed men must believe that there is something redeemable about their old masters to not kill them in their sleep like the others did." the brunette scratched his cheek. The young woman sighed heavily at this, "We will see. Actions speak louder than words." unknowingly to either of the two conversing, Jorah had been watching and listening to their conversation intently - an indescribable look to his eye.

Ranta was about to continue the conversation, but a sudden hush fell upon the crowd, much to her confusion. _**"For those of you who do not** **know,"**_ Ohhh Missandei, what if she had no intentions on speaking? What if she just wanted to smile and wave to her subjects to her little heart's content? _**"You all stand in the presence of Lady Ranta of House Naylor, the first of her name, the Storm queen, queen of Mereen, queen of the Andals and First Men, queen of the Unsullied, Little Sister of the Dothraki, the Liberator of Slaver's Bay,** **and the mother of beasts."**_ the translator had then stepped back with a bowed head, allowing her leader to take the floor.

Releasing a calming breath, Ranta stepped forward as much as the platform would allow. _**"Welcome. Welcome to a new age, an age of freedom that Slaver's Bay has not known in centuries. Welcome to the age of the Storm Queen."**_ the crowd's roar was deafening, if the crowd closer to the great pyramid were cheering as well Ranta wouldn't be surprised. Raising a finger to her lips experimentally, her subjects fell into a hush once more in an impressively timely manner.

 _ **"Your journeys have been long and hard, and now it is time we put the past behind us and move forward. Together we are moving towards a better future, a better world. Like I have done for Astapor and Yunkai, Mereen will be redesigned. All symbols of slavery will be destroyed; those who would like to help will report to Ser Barristan and Daario Naharis for job distributions and directions."**_ Ranta motioned to the two men mentioned.

 _ **" Ho**_ _ **using districts will be reassigned, and the marketing system will be re-established by myself and my translator Missandei,**_ _ **so all can make their fortune with their skills and talents as they see fit in our new world. Any questions, or concerns can be taken in the audience chamber of the great pyramid where we will discuss ways to address the problem at hand. I look forward to working with you all in the years to come...oh, and the city's redesigning can begin by tearing down those slave posts."**_ Ranta finished with a nod towards the offending items down below the crowd stood around before turning to her advisors and signaling them to gather.

"I want the slaves who spared their masters brought to me, I need to know their plea." Ranta spoke over the noise of the former slaves working together to do as she commanded. " I want the streets watched and patrolled for any signs of unhappy citizens and those harpies torn down around the city but I will take care of the harpies atop the pyramids, I can fly the dragons above and tear them down. As for the stone harpies at the city gates...they can stay for now, I'll get to it when I can. You have been to Mereen, yes?" Ranta asked turning to Missandei.

"Multiple times, your grace." The curly haired woman nodded , "From what I have seen so far, the city has not changed. It won't be much of a challenge to reassign housing." Ranta nodded satisfied with this and turned towards Daario and Barristan, "You can handle leading the work distribution?" She asked for clarification. "Yes, your grace, the people are eager enough-it shouldn't be too hard at all. Though a firm and feminine touch may be needed near the end." Ser Barristan finished with a knowing smile.

"Well of course, I don't need brothels or bars popping up at every corner if I leave you alone with Daario and those puppy dog eyes of his." Ranta granted before turning to Grey Worm, " _ **How you wish to divide your men in between the patrols and those who help with the redesigning, I do not know, but I do know that I want half patrolling the streets as the other half works on the city. They can switch routines every two weeks, the Second sons will be working with this schedule as well and the Dothraki will be patrolling outside the city, and checking on Astapor and Yunkai to make sure everything is holding up well in my absence ."**_ Ranta nodded to a few of the horse warriors standing guard near by. "Is everyone clear on what to do? Any questions?" Ranta asked, scanning for any signs of uncertainty on what to do.

Seeing none, the woman nodded her head satisfactory and waved them off, "Good, off you go then. We have a lot of work to do with Mereen." she dismissed. "Your grace." the group chorused before leaving to do as instructed but right as Jorah tried to sneak away as well, Ranta quickly grabbed him by his arm before he could slink away. "Not you," she shook her head, "Wait a moment." and then turned to the Dothraki on the platform with her.

 _"What are your names, my friends?"_ Ranta asked curiously, _"I am Temmo,"_ a man with green eyes spoke first, " _and he is Chakko, Little Sister."_ he nodded to his friend. _"Temmo and Chakko,"_ Ranta committed the names to memory, _" I want you both to round up the eligible Dothraki screamers and have them patrol around the city, make sure nothing suspicious is going outside our walls while all but a few of our entire forces are focused on working inside of the city instead of our borders. Depending on how fast renovations go, is how long they need to patrol for. I also need you to send men out to play spy for me, go back to Astapor and Yunkai and make sure the people there are obeying my laws while I am gone. Listen for any whispers of rebellion or betrayals and report back if you do, if you're feeling generous then you'll bring me the person who is plotting against us ...Will you do this for me?"_ the young queen asked hopefully.

The duo nodded, dipping their heads in respect before departing with their brethren - leaving Ranta with Jorah much to the man's concern. "You act as if I'm going to put your head on a chopping block, relax." Ranta assured him, lacing their arms together, " I just want to take a walk around the city." and walk they did. The duo strolled through every nook and cranny Mereen had to offer. Every fighting pit, pyramid, merchant stall, ship port, slum district and brothel came under scrutiny of the Mormont and Naylor who were both internalizing how such things would be changed in the time to come.

The sun had well sunk below the horizon by the time the two friends came across their umpteenth brothel, and quite frankly Ranta didn't understand what the whole craze was about . "So people go in there to sleep with strangers?"Ranta stated more than asked, slowing her pace down as they passed the establishment. Jorah, who had no intentions on slowing down near such a place, gave an experimental tug on his queen's arm to prompt her to pick the pace back up, to no avail.

"Aye, they have to pay of course but that is the main idea." he nodded. "Can we go in?" Ranta asked curiously with a tilt of her head without taking her eyes off of the building, it was awful loud in there and filled with laughter. What could be so funny about strangers having paid sex with each other? Jorah choked on the spit in his mouth and looked at the young woman incredulously, a very uncomfortable look upon his face.

"Whatever for?"

Ranta looked up at her male companion innocently, "I've never been in a brothel before, I want to go in and see what happens in there...outside of impure activities behind closed doors." The Mormont shifted uneasily "My queen I really don't think it would be wise if we went inside." Jorah insisted. "Why? What are you scared of in there?" the woman questioned. "It's not so much that I am scared of what I will see in there, it's that I'm scared of what you'll see." he informed her.

"Liikkee?"

"Do you really want to see cheap copies of yourself walking around and throwing themselves onto men for a few coin?" he quirked a brow. "People are dressing like me?" Ranta echoed lost. "Aye, the people have never seen anyone with features like yours. The men here are used to seeing the same women over and over, but then you came and changed everything. You are new, different, exotic and not to mention the new Queen of Mereen, the Liberator of Slavor's Bay...I reckon they're paying a hefty price to the girl who looks the most like you." he mused.

The Naylor digested this information for a moment before grabbing a piece of her hair and looking up at him expectantly. "Well the rare blondes here and there can stain their hair with the paste from berries and maybe it'll take, though I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out more green than blue….they could try blue ink as well but I do not think they would be that desper-" Jorah cut himself off, pondered over the suggestion for a moment longer then nodded, "Well some may be that desperate." he admitted, "Would you still like to see for yourself?" he motioned to the door invitingly.

The woman scrunched her face up in distaste and shook her head, "No not anymore. Why you suggested such a thing in the first place, I have no idea." Ranta took the lead and began their brisk pace back to the pyramid, Jorah's chuckles tickling her ears.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.o0.0o.

The noble families keeping their family pyramids. Check. Slave pens sealed off. Check. Whipping posts torn down. Check. The smaller pyramids that simply stood as places for rendezvous points for the old city guards all turned into housing units for the families of lower class. Check. The lesser known fighting pit areas turned into recreational areas with fountains where the pits once stood. Check. Golden harpies torn down. Check. The marketing system re established for all to participate in. Check. Long and seemingly endless meetings and discussions during the reconstruction with the Storm Queen's advisors. Check.

Equal length meetings occurring in the audience chamber with Ranta's new subjects but about different issues. Double check. It had been a long day for the young queen, a long handful of months if she was to be truthful of herself. Though the former masters had agreed to live under her care and rule, they had not made it easy on her during the revamping of the city. They fought tooth and nail, respectably of course, when it came to harpies being torn off of their homes and off of other buildings alike by Ranta's dragons. Nor had they come to love the fact that their fighting pits had been demolished one by one except for a select few.

Tradition they claimed, the harpies are apart of Mereen's traditions and they believed they had a right to reserve what traditions they could during the new era. _"I understand perfectly of what you are speaking about, but traditions change and so do people. It is time you understood that...however I suppose I also understand that too much change is not always for the better. If you can find someone to make it willingly, and adhere to their charges for their labor, you may keep one painting of a harpy in your home but it cannot be bigger than your forearm. It is to be kept out of sight of a window or door way, it is to be kept in an enclosed space, you will not boast about it and you will not parade it around for others to see. If you break my terms of conditions then I will have your painting destroyed and have you punished for blatant disobedience. As for your beloved fighting pits, I still left some standing haven't I? The three largest of them, Daznak's Pit, the Pit of Ghrazz and the Golden Pit are all still untouched. Abandoned and closed to the public, but still there. Be grateful that I have allowed that._

The nobles hadn't been overly excited on what she had offered but accepted such compromise graciously. The common people, who had little qualms over what was torn down and replaced gave Ranta a much easier time when they visited her with their requests along with suggestions for improvements and further changes when asked. They made it much more worth while to sit through two hundred plus visitors she saw on a daily basis, but thankfully today seemed to be Ranta's lucky day when she had been informed that only three people needed to see her over some concerns.

Unusual but the young woman would not question such a rarity, she welcomed it. It would make for an easy day considering that after she addressed the concerns of her citizens, Ranta just had to sit through a meeting with her advisors and then the woman was officially free to do as she pleased.

 ** _"Valued guest you stand before_** ** _Lady Ranta of House Naylor, the first of her name, the Storm queen, queen of Mereen, queen of the Andals and First Men, queen of the Unsullied, Little Sister of the Dothraki, the Liberator of Slaver's Bay,_** **_and the mother of beasts. What is it that you seek from our queen?_ "** Missandei addressed the snow white haired man standing upon the first platform leading up to the makeshift throne the young Naylor sat upon in the audience chamber - Jorah and Barristan flanking her sides and with Unsullied and Second sons including Daario and Grey Worm stationed around the room. **_"Thank_ y _ou, your grace, for seeing me. I know you are a busy woman._ "** the man bowed deeply in respect, dressed in silky cream colored clothing.

 ** _"It is no trouble at all, busy or not_ _I will always make time to see to my people and their needs to the best of my abilities."_** Ranta assured him with a genuine smile upon her lips as he straightened once more. **"My name is Fennesz,** I can speak the common tongue if you'd like." the change of his language brought an impressed smile upon Ranta's lips. "And you speak it very well, whatever is more comfortable for you Fennesz." she told him with a light laugh.

"Before you freed me," he began, " I belonged to Master Midgal. I was a tutor to his children, I taught them languages and history. They know a great deal about your family and the Targaryen family as well because of me." he smiled, "Little Kala is merely seven and she admires you so much. She could go on for hours about you, in fact I am here on behalf of her and her other siblings as well as my own."

Ranta waited for him to continue with a faintly confused look. "When you took the city, she and the others begged me not to leave their home. Master Midgal and I however, agreed otherwise. So I left. I would have been homeless had it not been for the changes you have made to the city, but while I am not homeless, I do not have a source of income. No inventory to sell in the marketplace. My talents lied with being a tutor, teaching and passing down knowledge to the young ones all the while being well fed and cared for in their home." Fennesz finished.

"So you are here to ask for a life long loan?" the blue haired woman asked a bit lost. The elderly former slave shifted uneasily, " I would never presume to ask such a thing, my queen. I am here to ask if you will allow me to sell myself back to Master Midgal so that I do not starve to death in my home" he revealed, anxiety clear in his aged eyes and leaking through his voice.

...

...

...What?

"Excuse me?" Ranta asked incredulously, causing panic to flow through her subject's frame. "I mean no offence, your grace." Fennesz quickly back tracked, fighting to keep his eyes on the matriarch in front of him, "but it is just that while young and old alike rejoice in this new era you have brought to us, there are still some who are struggling like me to change. I had respect, admiration and was cared for when I was teaching the children. Now I am no one. I do not have those things anymore, I am just some old man without a penny to his name living in a home fit for a queen."

The audience chamber was silent for a few heart wrenching moments to the elder as he watched the new queen debate and argue with herself over his request, the former slave tutor was internally hoping that he would not face her wrath for offending her with his question.

"You have not offended, Fennesz," Ranta finally spoke softly, " You are also not nothing. You will never be nothing or no one. You are Fennesz, a living breathing man, a citizen of Mereen. I do not ever want to hear you say that about yourself again, you have impacted lives and are cared for dearly by the ones you taught and you are cared for by me. You say that you would never presume to ask me for a loan...I say other wise. Do not ever be afraid to ask for such a thing especially when you are in a predicament like the one you are in now. I am not a cruel woman, my friend, I would not have turned down your request for a life long loan even if you had asked for one."

Ranta paused, twirling a ring on her finger absent mindedly as she thought over her words carefully. " Your skills do not lie with selling and making weapons, clothing, medicine, trinkets or food. That is fine, we all have our different talents. Where you lag behind in areas others excel in, the same can be said but vice versa. Not everyone is educated, even I have not completed a formal education. What you have is special and I will not allow you to sell yourself back into slavery." she declared with no room to argue, " but I will allow you to work for Master Midgal again...him and the other children and adults of Mereen who would like to broaden their knowledge as well."

The silence was deafening as the queen's own advisors were waiting for her to clarify on what she meant. "Word will be sent out that the knowledgeable elder Fennesz is holding educational lessons in history and languages for people of all ages and from all sorts of backgrounds. The lessons can be held in the Midnight palace-" said place being referred to the northern district of the city, "at times and dates of your choosing, and your pay will be double the amount a noble tutor is paid. If I have understood your point of view correctly, then this will address all of your concerns you have brought to me. You will be able to teach Midgal's children once more, you will have your respect and admiration from not only them but from others who attend your classes, you will be someone to the public and you will have income to feed yourself. Any books or other materials you need, I will provide for you. Just send me a list of things you need at the end of each week and I will see to it that they get to you in a timely manner." Ranta finished.

"I hope that this is an acceptable compromise?" she then added on meaningfully, watching as a variety of emotions flashed through the elder man's eyes and mouth hung open. "Y-Yes, your grace!" Fennesz finally got out, bowing lowly like he had when he first greeted her. " Thank you, thank you! You do not know how much this means to me." Ranta smiled and waved a hand, "It is no problem at all, I hope to hear many good things about your teachings in the future, Fennesz."

With a few more deep bows and thank you's the educator exited the audience chamber with a bounce in his step at what was to come. "That was very kind of you, your grace. He asked for a foot and you have given him a mile." Jorah smiled at her along with Ser Barristan and Missandei. "I had to give him something, and who am I to keep someone from their passion, to keep someone from an education?" the young woman asked rhetorically with her own smile still upon her face before motioning an Unsullied guard to send the next visitor in.

The next visitor who had slowly shuffled into the room at the Unsullied's call was another man, but this one was much less confident than the last. His head was cast downwards, shoulders hunched and his entire form tense like a scared animal ready to bolt any second. He was also carrying a mysterious parcel in his white knuckled grasp, holding onto it as if it were his life line.

" _ **You can step onto the platform, friend."**_ Ranta said when she noticed he had stopped a hair's breath away from it but when he did not respond Missandei translated for her. Much like his posture, the man's voice was timid as well when he spoke. "This man says he has a goat herd, and that he prayed for your victory for Mereen. He is eternally grateful for what you have done for the city and its people." Missandei spoke for the shy male. "Tell him that I am thankful for his prayers, I am glad that he believed in me and supports what I am doing." Ranta requested.

The Naylor seen the man nod and seen the faintest of smiles on his lips after the translation before kneeling down and dropping his package onto the ground, unfolding the tattered blanket that hid its contents and explaining his reasoning as to why he came. Ranta nearly gasped at the sight of a charred goat skeleton shown before her, "He says that it was your dragons, Drogon if he believes he has seen correctly, started it when he came after the flock this morning but Vaemarr and Laemyx stopped the dragons from killing the rest of the goats off. He says that he has lost half of his flock to the attack and it is not enough to make a living for him and his son plus the expenses of taking care of the goats."

Ranta sighed heavily at the news, "Drogon knows better than to attack flocks, and so do the others." she fought the urge to rub her temple tiredly, "Express my absolute apologies to this man" Missandei began to translate, "I know it cannot be an easy thing to experience, but I promise that he will be paid the lost goats value three times over and the goats he lost will be replaced." at the end of the translation the goat farmer stalled at what Ranta had said before bursting into a flurry of action and quickly gathered his goats' remains and began vocalizing his thanks and bowing reverently as the last man had done before him, backing out of the room as he did so.

"I am going to be broke if I keep this up..." Ranta realized, much to the others amusement, "but I suppose as long as the people are happy then that's all that matters." she finished with a sigh, signaling the next person waiting to see her to be sent in. Instead of one man walking in, there were two, both nobles from what their clothes expressed but were unfamiliar to Ranta.

 _ **"The noble lord Hizdahr zo Loraq begs to have an audience with the queen."**_ the younger of the two nobles spoke. Ranta fought the urge to openly roll her eyes, _ **"If the noble lord wants an audience then he can speak to me himself...unless of course, you have something you wanted to request of me as well?"**_ she asked, tone light. The younger man shook his head and stepped back to allow his elder companion to step forward and speak on the platform. This man was significantly tall compared to the other men of Mereen and was graced with naturally curly hair like Missandei, the only difference being that his was much shorter. Hizdahr was dressed in teal and yellow robes that complimented his young bearded face and dark brown eyes.

"Queen Ranta." Hizdahr greeted the young ruler in common tongue with a respectful bow, " I am relieved to see that my eyes have not deceived me when they first laid upon you when you arrived to Mereen, your beauty truly is remarkable and worth every bit of praise the people give." the liberator smiled humbly at the man's compliment. "You flatter me, Hizdahr, thank you." Ranta returned and waited patiently for the man to make his plea for whatever he needed.

"My family is one of the oldest and proudest families in Mereen. My father, one of Mereen's most respected and beloved citizens, is responsible for a good portion of the maintenance done in Mereen, this very pyramid for example...or rather he was until he was killed by your Unsullied soldiers you unleashed upon the city in the dead of night." the noble informed her evenly.

"If your father was killed by the Unsullied then it was because he crucified young children along the coastal path to the city." Ranta said evenly with a slight tremor in her voice at the end of her sentence. "My father argued against crucifying those children, he decried it as a criminal act and barbaric." Hizdahr argued, "And yet he still did it." the blue eyed woman pointed out unfazed.

This caused the noble to pause and subconsciously wet his lips as he thought over his next words carefully seeing as he could not argue with the truth of the queen's words. " What's done is done." the curly haired man caved, "You have won, you are queen now. The city is yours and the people are yours, all of us servants of Mereen and as a servant myself, I do not want to see all of our traditions eradicated."

Ranta blinked in wonder at this, "Which ones are you talking about?" she asked. " Funeral rights, your grace." Hizdahr brought his fingertips together gently in front of his form, "Proper burial in the Temple of the Graces. My father and the other one hundred and sixty two nobles are out in some field rotted under the sun, nothing but decayed flesh and bones having served as food for vultures." at this accusation, Ranta frowned heavily.

"Who told you such a thing?" she demanded angrily. Hizdahr remained silent, jaw slacked as his mind thought of ways to talk him out of the trouble his mouth had gotten him into. "Wither you have come to such an accusation by yourself or have heard it from the other nobles then you should be ashamed of yourselves, I'm offended that anyone would think that lowly of me." Ranta spoke plainly.

"Just because some people of Mereen seem to lack common decency, it does not mean that everyone outside of the city lacks it too. I believe that despite the back story a person has that people deserve respect during two points of their lives at the bare minimum, when they are born and when they die. I do not lack the common moral and decency the nobles of Mereen do, when your father and the others guilty of crucifying those children ended their journeys in the world of the living - they were put in a coffin and buried respectably in the rolling hills overlooking the city and Slaver's Bay...such a fate those children did not get to receive but like you said before, what's done is done. In plain words, you have come to me to request to move your father's body and that is fine, I have no problem with it. The others are free to do this as well - their family names should be engraved in the coffins so you will have to search for your father specifically amongst the others when he is re earthed." the Naylor finished.

Like the other men before him, Hizdahr hesitated momentarily as if he could not believe that Ranta was actually allowing him to move his father's body before bowing thankfully to the kind and generous queen, "Thank you, my queen, truly thank you."

"You are welcome, Hizdahr zo Loraq."

Backing off of the platform with a bowed head, the noble turned and exited the chamber with his companion by his side. Once the two were gone, Ranta snorted in distaste. "The audacity of him and others to think I would be so cruel as to disrespect a body like that." she rose from her throne and stretched her limbs. "Mereen is known for cruelty not kindness, you will have to be patient with them, your grace." Ser Barristan soothed her. "If you say so." Ranta released a heavy sigh, " shall we get our own meeting over with? Then you all may have the day to yourselves as I sleep to my heart's content."

"I could go for a drink myself." Daario agreed with Grey Worm by his side, climbing the stairs to appear before the blue haired woman. "Are you going down to the city square to sing for me, Ser Barristan?" Ranta smiled at the elder, leading the group through the pyramid she had finally memorized and to the war room. The Selmy chuckled warmly at this, "Perhaps one day if you were to join me." he granted.

"You sing?" Daario asked as the group made their trek up a few flights of stairs. "I had little choice when our queen's eldest brother was around, but it was all in the name of fun, I did not mind it." the oldest member of the group commented. "Now that is a sight I would love to see." the Second son chuckled walking into the war room graced with a terrace over looking the bay.

"Okay gentlemen, and my lady. Give me some news, any news." Ranta requested once everyone was sitting down at the table, well everyone but Grey Worm and herself of course. "King Joffrey Baratheon is dead," Jorah started off, gaining the room's attention, " murdered at his very own wedding nonetheless. I told you he would not remain in power for long." he smirked lightly.

"We've also taken the Meeranese navy, your grace." Ser Barristan added on, a sudden cough from Daario however stopped him from continuing on. "The Second Sons have taken their navy." the younger brunette corrected, reaching for a handful of grapes sitting on a plate in the center of the table. "And who told you to take their navy?" Ranta questioned without missing a beat.

"No one." Daario popped a grape into his mouth. "So why would you do it?" the blue eyed woman asked flatly, "Because I heard you like ships." Ranta sighed heavily at this, openly rubbing her throbbing temple with a few fingers, "Mereen wasn't using them anyways, you are going to be putting them to better use." he explained further. "How many. How many ships, Daario, did you take it upon yourself to capture?" the queen asked.

"Ninety- three, your grace." Barristan answered for his friend. "How many men can they carry?" Ranta fiddled with her necklace, "Ninety three hundred not including sailors." the Selmy supplied. The Naylor turned to Jorah and looked at him expectantly, "Will that be enough to pose as a threat to Kings Landing?" she questioned. "The Lannister's have more." Jorah supplied unhelpfully.

"Yes but they've been fighting Joffrey's wars for years. They're tired, dispersed and now their king is dead." Ser Barristan pointed out, with a nodding Daario by his side. "Even if that is true, I am not ready to sail for Westeros, we are not ready." Ranta dismissed his point, "I cannot take Westeros with only twelve thousand Unsullied, two thousand Second sons and seven hundred Dothraki screamers. Fourteen thousand seven hundred men are not enough to make sure I remain in control, especially if the kingdoms unite against me... besides I am not quite done with this side of the world yet."

"You're not?" Daario asked surprised. "No." Ranta shook her head, "I still have some places in mind where I would like to assert control and put under my protection, soon nonetheless." she revealed vaguely, giving a glance to Missandei and Grey Worm both before turning back to Missandei. "Do you have any news for me?" she asked to stop any questions from arising about her vague plans for the future.

"The Dothraki men you sent out a few months ago have sent word that all is holding up well in Yunkai and Astapor, the people are governing themselves nicely and so far there are no whispers of rebellion to speak of. But they would advise you to be wary of Volantis, your grace, they say that they have caught slavers from there capturing traveling merchants outside of both cities and trying to sell them into slavery on be half of Volantis. The slavers are now no longer in this world and the merchants were safely escorted into the cities but the Dothraki have offered to remain on the paths to Astapor and Yunkai alike to make sure it does not happen anymore." Missandei reported.

Ranta frowned heavily at the news brought before her, now this was troubling. Very troubling indeed. "Do me a favor Missandei and send a letter back to those out in the fields. Tell them the next time they catch one of Volantis' slavers, send their heads back to the city with a note that warns them to keep their men out of my territory unless they wish a greater problem to arise between us. Such acts of slavery will not be tolerated any longer and if such a thing happens again then it will be taken as an act of war. I won't have some scorned masters messing up everything I have fought for and built." the queen said with no room for argument.

"Of course, your grace." Missandei bowed her head respectively. "The freed men training is coming good, my queen." Grey Worm suddenly spoke in common, much to the room's surprise. "The freed men training is coming along well." Ranta corrected gently, a smile on her face. "Coming along well." the stoic man parroted back obediently, "They improve with every lesson." the captain reported. "Well that's very good to hear, I give my thanks to you and the others who have taken the effort to train them." the Naylor nodded in gratitude.

"Is there any thing else to report?" the woman then turned to her small council but when no one spoke up, Ranta waved a dismissive hand, "You all are free to go then. I have nothing else for you." the men and woman all stood and bowed to their queen before departing, the only one lingering being Ser Jorah himself. "Yes? Is there something you needed, Jorah?" the exotic woman asked.

The now deeply troubled looking man shifted uneasily in front of her, "Do you remember our first day actually in Mereen, when you asked if I was alright and if I was happy serving you?" he asked. "Yes..." Ranta trailed off uncertainly. "And do you remember how I said I'd prefer to talk about it at a later date?" Ranta nodded at this as well and was met with a meaningful look from the Mormont.

"Well what is it? What's troubling you?" the Naylor asked worriedly, twirling the ring on her finger nervously. The older man was silent for a few moments, hands held behind his back as he battled with himself internally. "Perhaps it would be better if I showed you instead." he finally gasped out. Ranta looked at him strangely but nodded nonetheless and allowed him to lead her to wherever he had to take her...which surprisingly ended up being his private quarters.

Standing in the center of his room uncertainly, Ranta looked around to see that it was neat and orderly - the Mormont flag she had gotten him years ago was hanging proudly over his headboard on his bed. Opening a chest and digging to the bottom of its contents, Jorah pulled out multiple rolled parchment papers, aged with the time that has passed and moderate abuse they received from being shoved into the bottom of the chest. Walking over to a table stationed in his room, the man dumped the letters on the table as Ranta took a seat across from him.

Shifting through the letters, Jorah found the one he was looking for and stared at it for a long while with an indescribable look on his face before releasing a shaky sigh and handed it over to his queen. Taking the rolled paper from his grasp Ranta scanned her eyes over the document and found it to be a letter, but not just any letter. It was a pardon, a pardon signed by Robert Baratheon.

"T-this is a pardon." Ranta stuttered, "for you signed by Robert Baratheon years ago." Jorah nodded without saying a word, sadness in his blue eyes. "Why?" the woman asked hopelessly dropping the letter onto the table, "Why were you pardoned by the man we were fighting against?" Ranta dreaded the answer he was about to give, she wished very badly that what she had read was a forged document and not true.

"I sent letters to Varys, the spy master of King's Landing." he revealed motioning to the letters before them, " Letters holding information about you, Viserys and Daenerys. When you three arrived to Pentos." he set aside one letter, " When Viserys arranged Daenerys and Khal Drogo to be married, when Viserys died." another letter, " When Daenerys was married, when I met you." one more letter, " Information about our travels together with Khal Drogo's horde, information about your gifts..."he laid the final letter down.

"Did that letter include information about Daenerys' pregnancy?" Ranta asked monotonously. "...Your grace-" Jorah tried swallowing the lump in his throat. " Don't. Did you tell him that Dany was pregnant?" she repeated. The Mormont hesitated but ultimately nodded, "I did." he admitted, "but I also told them how she nor the child were any threat to Westeros, I explained how she had no interest in ruling or having her son rule the seven kingdoms. I thought that they would believe me. I did not think that they would send someone to kill her if she showed no interest in crossing the Narrow Sea."

"But he did anyways, and his assassin nearly managed to kill her and her son" (A/N: I am going to make a change here instead of going back and making the change in the previous chapter so you guys don't end up getting two notifications for an update, Daenerys' son Rhaego died when the Dothraki screamer pushed her down over the dispute with Khal Drogo's health.)

"I got the poison out of her system before it could harm her or the child beyond repair."

"Because you knew the signs of what a poisoned victim looked like."

Silence enveloped the duo for a few minutes, both minds working in over drive about what was to come about the situation at hand. " When did the letters stop? Or have they stopped at all?" Ranta finally asked, staring ahead at the wall in front of her. "That was the last letter I ever sent." Jorah told her truthfully. "Those men who attacked us in the alleyway in Astapor before we got the Unsullied on our side? Were those assassins as well?" the woman wondered.

"Most likely, but I had nothing to do with that." Jorah promised her, but frowned in worry when Ranta merely stood from the table and turned to walk away from the former knight. " My queen?" he asked cautiously, standing as well. However, Ranta remained silent and continued her walk to the exit, only to be stopped by Jorah's rough callused hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Ranta involuntarily snapped, ripping her hand out of his grasp. "You must understand!" the man cried, cutting her path off from leaving his room. "Understand what Jorah?" her voice filled with hurt and eyes mirroring the emotion. Unknowingly to either of them, it had began to rain outside. "That this was before!" he cried himself, hurt in his own voice, " Before I got to know the both of you, before I had grown to care and before I seen the potential you and Daenerys both had to do great things for the world. This was before I chose to serve you" he told her.

"Before I got to know either of you, it was just a job." the man shook his head, "Give the king bits of information here and there about these two girls across the world and I got to go home, pardoned and all. I never expected to come to care for the both of you as I have now, I would have never taken the job if I knew that I would one day be here before you today as I am...If I truly wanted you dead, if I truly meant any harm then why would I dedicate my life to you, fight for you, die for you, kill for you?" Jorah finished.

"You tell me." Ranta shrugged weakly, voice soft. But then unexpectedly, Jorah suddenly dropped onto his knees and bowed low to the ground - forehead touching the stone floor. "Get up." Ranta whispered at the sight of him so low to the ground. "I beg for your forgiveness, my queen." he ignored her command, "I am sorry for what I've done. I have regretted my actions for years and I still do to this day."

"Get up, Jorah."

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt. If I would have known that Robert would go so far as to poison a mother and an unborn child, I would have never spied for him in the first place."

"Cut it out and rise."

" You must believe me when I say that I have done nothing but serve you loyally, faithfully and whole heartedly ever since that day. I serve you and only you. You are the queen I choose, the queen I will fight for until the day I die and even when I am nothing but dust and bones in the ground- when my name is nothing but a whisper in the wind and fading from history... I will continue to fight for you, I will do so until the end of time."

"On your feet, Mormont!" Ranta finally yelled, reaching down and pulling him up to the best of her ability - which wasn't too impressive to say the least. All the woman had managed to do was to sit him back on his knees, revealing his watery eyes. "Do not ever bow to me like that again." Ranta breathed through her own tears, using the back of her hand to wipe the salty water droplets away. "I know you're sorry," her voice crackled, " and I know you would never do it again because of what you said just now, but I cannot ignore the fact that you still spied." Jorah's heart dropped into his stomach at this.

" I also cannot ignore what you have done for me during these years together, it is because of you that I have made it this far and I will never forget that." Ranta shook her head, " I am eternally grateful for you Ser Jorah Mormont, but to be truthful, I do not know what to do with you. Killing you is out of the question, so therefore banishment would be the next option...but I cannot bare that thought either. This city is as much yours as it is mine." Jorah slowly stood to his feet as he awaited his punishment.

" You are to go on an extended leave," Ranta decided, " travel between the cities of Slaver's bay if you want but do not come back to Mereen until I summon you. Collect information on Volantis, work with the Dothraki to keep traveling merchants safe, find me more allies - I don't care. " Ranta let out a humorless huff, "but give me time to get over the hurt, because if you don't then all I'll be able to see when I look at you is the man who betrayed me from the first and not the good man I know you are." Ranta held a hand over his heart.

Jorah nodded at his sentencing, emotional blue eyes connecting with similar ones belonging to his female companion as her hand slipped away from his chest and began backing away towards the exit once more. "Be gone by dusk, Jorah... and you better not get yourself killed either while you are on leave. I still need you by my side when I set sail for Westeros." Ranta finished softly, leaving the Mormont with one last meaningful glance before disappearing out of his sight as she left the room completely.

The numb Naylor mindlessly made her way up to her room at the top of the pyramid, her thoughts on constant replay about what her most trusted friend had revealed to her moments before. This stung, stung bad but Ranta couldn't help but feel that it would have been much worse if Jorah hadn't come forward with this information himself. She respected him for that, a lesser man would have taken that kind of secret to the grave or until forced to. One thought in particular bugged Ranta greatly...

What on earth was she going to tell Daenerys when she eventually returned to her side? What was she going to tell Missandei, Barristan, Grey Worm and Daario?

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Greetings and Salutations! Thoughts of how the story's going so far and what you think should happen? Let me know so I can have some material/ feedback to help me work with. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Cerran! Kick his ass!"

"Aim for his left side, Daario! I've got too much money placed on you, finish this!"

It turns out that Daznak's pit had become useful after all despite it remaining closed to the public. It was now the home of battle royale sessions for Ranta's soldiers- especially her Second Sons. The gruff men loved to watch and fight with one another in the pit whether it be a free for all between a set number of men or a one on one like it was now.

Ranta huffed in amusement at the sight of the two stars of the Sell sword division brawling on the ground with heated passion. Who had come up with the idea in the first place to hold such a thing, Ranta was unsure of, but it was very creative she had to admit. It certainly did wonders to distract her thoughts from wandering over to recent events that had come to pass.

Cerra's sudden pained shout filled the air, causing Ranta to frown in concern when she seen the scarred brunette desperately trying to rub dirt and dust from his eyes curtosey of Daario himself. "Is he trying to blind him?!" the blue queen spoke incredulously to no one in particular. " The Second Sons fight dirty, your grace, they're street fighters. Such tactics are not so unusual to use" Ser Barristan informed her, standing to the left of where she sat.

"I am sure the healers will be able to give Cerran something to help heal his eyes if there is some damage done to them." Missandei added in, standing on Ranta's right.

Taking advantage of the new opportunity, Daario tackled the semi blinded Cerran- successfully beginning a one sided wrestling match that Daario quickly won when he had used Cerran's vulnerability to his advantage and placed the man in a painful looking head lock. "Who's the best?" The smug bastard that was Daario asked over the cheers coming from the spectators watching above. "...You are." The grey eyed Greengood grumbled unhappily.

Tightening the headlock playfully Daario leaned down and placed his ear closer to Cerran's mouth, ignoring the muffled shout of pain coming from his victim below. "What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you, roaring crowds and all." Daario grinned. "You are!" Cerran yelled with a venemous glare much to his captain's amusement. Laughing heartily, Daario released his hold on his fellow brunette and wrapped his arms around the Greengood in a friendly hug this time, giving a pat to his chest as he pulled away.

"Not bad at all old boy, but there is a reason I am captain and you are not." Daario offered a helping hand up with a friendly smile. Cerran eyed his hand before sighing and accepted the help, "Aye, you're captain for now but you won't be for long." He smirked.

"Why? Are you coming after my job Ser Greengood?"

"As sure as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west."

Casting a side glance at the blue haired noble sitting patiently under the awning that had been prepared for her in advance, waiting for the two men to clear the field so the next brawl could begin. Daario smirked and returned his gaze to his brother in arms, "Good luck prying it from my cold dead fingers" he commented lightly. Looking between him and the object of his attention, Cerran snorted, grabbing his sword that had been tossed aside earlier in the fight and sheathing it.

"You do realize that you're a sad man right?" He asked knowingly as they walked towards the exit. "On the contrary I think I'm the happiest man alive." Daario countered. "Is that why you spend every waking moment of your life pining after a woman who brushes off your advances?" The grey eyed man scratched a cheek. "You may see it as worthless pining but I see it as dedication, wear her down little by little until she has no choice but to humor me." The captain smiled, earning an unconvinced snort in return.

"Do you deny her beauty?" Daario mused, nodding to the next pair of men they passed set to brawl. "Course I don't." Cerran said as they disappeared through the tunnel that led into the pit and hiked up a flight of stairs that would bring them to the spectators seats.

"Even a man who lusts after other men can see that..." the Greengood trailed off, casting a look to his queen in the distance being flanked by the old Selmy and her Astaporian translator while Unsullied guarded all three of them, "Hey... where's her other guard dog? The Mormont, he's usually never five feet away from her and yet I haven't seen him for the past three months." Cerran asked, not paying much attention to the crowds cheers at the start of the new fight below.

Daario frowned and shrugged, "Can't say I know myself." He admitted, " but I do know that the queen doesn't like to talk about it. All she told us was that Jorah was on an extended mission for her, and that he would be gone for awhile." The duo made their way through the stands. "No more, no less?" Cerran guessed.

"No more, no less." Daario echoed back with a nod. Cerran was about to sit in a vacant seat the duo finally came across but was stopped when Daario grabbed his elbow at the last second having caught the beckoning gesture their queen had sent his way. "Our queen wants to see us." the captain offered as an explanation when his companion looked at him strangely and led the walk over to the monarch.

Subconsciously twirling the ring on her finger, Ranta was all but oblivious to the world around her as she watched the fight down below with dazed eyes. When her personal guard however snapped to attention, her daze was broken. "Well done, both of you," Ranta waved her over protective Unsullied to stand down, " I was impressed with both of you…" she complimented the two men that approached, "though if you could have won that fight with out trying to blind Cerran I would of been more impressed, Daario." Ranta finished pointedly.

"Ohh a little dust never hurt anyone, isn't that right Cerran?" the Sell sword captain slapped his comrades back. Smirking at the opportunity brought before him, the Greengood rubbed at his eyes convincingly "I don't know, my vision's been a bit fuzzy ever since you did that." he complained in a worried tone. Ranta narrowed her eyes on Daario,"Eyes are not so easy to fix, what if his vision is seriously damaged now?!" she snapped and used the back of her hand to hit the man in his stomach none too gently before standing and taking Cerran's bearded face in her hands, using her fingers to gently pull on his eye lids to make sure no rocks were hiding in there.

Daario grunted at the hit and held a hand to his stomach protectively, glaring daggers at the grinning man in Ranta's unnecesary care. "My queen...my queen!" Cerran grabbed Ranta's slender hands in his and pulled his face away. "I'm fine, my vision's fine." the scarred man chuckled, " My eyes are just dry if anything, I can flush them out when I get home….or now." he amended when Ranta produced a canteen seemingly out of the blue.

"Yes you'll do it now, on your knees and tilt your head back. I'll do it for you." she offered though he knew it was more of an order. Holding out a hand Daario stopped the woman from taking a step towards the grey eyed warrior with the canteen, "Before you go dumping water into his eyes, was there something you needed?" he inquired. "Oh yes, I wanted to talk to you all about something rather important." Ranta nodded, making sure Barristan and Missandei were paying attention as well before returning to her seat.

"Come, sit." the queen motioned to spare seats that the two sell swords took readily. "Cerran let me be the first to congradulate you." Ranta spoke looking straight forwards, watching the next brawling match with semi interest. "Congradulate me?" the man echoed confused along with the others. "Yes, allow me to congradulate you on your new position. In a manner of putting good faith between our families and as recognition of your battle prowess displayed during the initial take over of Mereen, I have decided to name you Captain of the Second Sons."

This announcement had the majority of the group reeling in shock. The young queen made sure to notice Daario's particular look of devistation upon his face. "M-my queen." he stuttered out with a wavering voice as he fell from his chair and onto one knee, staring at the ground below blankly. "If I have done something that you did not approve of...if taking Mereen's ships without your permission has caused-." Daario stopped when he suddenly felt a soft hand fall upon his shoulder and looked up to see Ranta's soft and sympathetic face.

"Get up Daario, you have not done anything that I haven't approved of. Not yet anyways, besides. You didn't let me finish what I was going to say." she pulled back with a smirk. Satisfied that the now former sell sword captain was on his feet once more and in his seat, the Naylor turned and began watching the sparring men down below. "Ser Barristan I congradulate you as well, along with Daario." the Selmy looked to the monarch carefully, "For what, your grace?" he asked.

"For your new positions as well." Ranta revealed, "Ser Barristan you are now the general of my army while Daario takes your place as Leader of the Queen's guard." Ranta waved away a fly from buzzing near her head. The elder was silent for a while, along with the rest of the group. The only one who remotely knew what was going on had been Missandei and that was because she and the queen had discussed this the night prior. "This is an honor my queen, truly it is, but if you don't mind me saying that these promotions are rather sudden don't you think?" Cerran questioned.

"If none of you want your new positions…"

"No, no! We accept them," the blonde back tracked, "Like I said, it's just sudden." he rubbed his head. Ranta hesitated for a moment before sighing heavily, her calm facade falling. "It is because I have business to attend to outside of Mereen happening soon, I just wanted everything to be stable when I left incase something were to arise while I was gone." Ranta informed the small group.

"Business? Business where?" Daario asked curiously. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Mereen now your grace?" Ser Barristan asked as well before she could answer, "With Jorah gone and with you leaving as well, that's two key powerful people out of the city." he pointed out. "Which is the reasoning for your new positions." Ranta reiterated, " I am trusting the lot of you to keep things together while I am gone. Missandei will serve as my public figure while you all protect and advise her as you do for me."

Now this bit of news had been quite a surprise to Missandei, the translator was well aware of her queen's intentions on sailing south but placing her on the throne while she was away was news to her. "Me? You want me to stand in your place? Your grace, we did not discuss this last night. I do not think I am qualified to-."

"The people know you Missandei, and they trust you." Ranta stopped the protest in its tracks and turned to look her closest advisor in the eye, " It'll be fine. All you need to do is keep the peace as best as you can. When it comes to adressing the concerns and complaints of the citizens make sure they understand that whatever solution or compromise you come up with is temporary and will be dealt with properly once I return." she explained. At the sudden roar of the crowd, Ranta knew the brawl had been won and a new one was to start soon.

"You still haven't told us where you're going and for how long." Daario pointed out, causing Ranta to hesitate in her answer. "I'm taking Grey Worm, Laemarr and Vaemyx and sailing south of Valyria to the Basilisk Isles. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone for." the woman revealed after a moment. "Into pirate territory? What could possibly drive you to have business there?" Barristan asked incredulously but found himself turning towards Cerran instead of the queen when he replied first.

"Because there's a Naylor down there." the Greengood voiced, "Her cousin to be more specific. Tarla Naylor is the sole reason the Isles are still around come recent years, her powers deal with vegitation I believe. Can get anything to grow anywhere so long as she has the energy to do so. The Free Cities are known to send an armada to destroy them but the isles just end up bouncing back because Tarla's never killed during the attacks - I reckon she's tipped off on when the armada is on their way and disappears for a while before restoring life to the islands." he finished thoughtfully.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Daario asked meeting his gaze evenly. " I've sailed there before with Kiran. Brawled with the men there" Cerran tapped the scar on his cheek, " Drank with the men there, spoke with em. Even ended up speaking to Tarla herself for a little while. When her little cousin here comes sailing onto her shores in need of aid then she'll get it one hundred percent." the Greengood then looked to the blue queen's figure with certainty set in his grey eyes. "So this is all in the name of uniting family members annndd…?" Daario trailed off uncertainly.

"Our queen has intentions on setting Naath and the Summer Isles under her protection," Missandei took over, " she cannot do that with the Basilisk pirates running rampant." she explained to the trio of men sitting around her. The next brawl between second son warriors had begun, signaled by the crowd's roar once more.

Ranta nodded her head in agreement to what the other woman said, "Missandei's right. Rally the pirates on my side and not only does it solve our naval concerns when setting sail for Westeros and the sea battles to come, but it restores peace to the two countries and opens up opportunities for all. Two birds with one stone...well three birds with one stone really." she corrected after a moments thought.

Before anyone else could speak, the group turned their attention to the new comer who had joined them. " My queen, the ship and crew are nearly ready. Laemarr and Vaemyx have been seen swimming in the harbor and are ready to go on your command" Grey Worm reported dutifully, holding his hands behind his back and dressed in a new uniform.

Said clothing consisting of a long sleeve studded leather shirt with dual knife holders added into the shirt, and plain black puffy pants to match. "You're going so soon?" Barristan voiced in surprise but Ranta merly held up her hands in surrender, " Do not blame me, blame Grey Worm's efficiency to get everything ready in such a short amount of time, I thought we wouldn't be leaving until at least a month from now." the Naylor looked up to see the sun high in the sky, the burning orb's position dictating that it was no later than noon.

Turning back to the silent warrior, Ranta adressed him. "I take it that you have spoken to White Rat about what is to come?" Grey Worm nodded his head. "Then I will also have to congradulate him as well. I am confident he'll lead the Unsullied to the best of his ability as he protects Mereen and its citizens when we are gone." Ranta smiled lightly.

"Wait, wait, wait." Daario suddenly spoke up, effectively gaining the attention of the group, "This is all well and fine, but what about Jorah? Where is Jorah? He is the general of your armies, or rather he was and yet he hasn't been seen or heard from in months." he corrected. Their burning gazes seemed to pierce far into Ranta's skin and stare into her soul as they waited for a response from their queen. But the Naylor couldn't bring herself to meet their eyes.

"Your grace?" Missandei tried gently, having been left in the dark on this matter as well. "Did you know we had a mole problem?" the blue haired woman suddenly asked. "A-a mole problem?" Ser Barristan echoed shocked to hear this news.

"Yes," Ranta couldn't help but laugh lightly at the serious matter at hand, " apparently I've had a mole problem from the very beginning. My information being sold for years right under my nose and I didn't even know it." Concerned glances were exchanged amongst the group of advisors and warriors. "So you sent Ser Jorah out to go deal with it? " Missandei tried again. Ranta's heart gave a painful tug at this, and the woman even found herself rubbing at her chest as if it would soothe the ache there. "No." the blue eyed woman shook her head, "I did not send Jorah out to deal with the mole."

"Then where-?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island was the mole."

There. She said it, though it wasn't because she wanted to. "Allow me to make this perfectly clear to you all." Ranta muttered dangerously, " Jorah came forward and confessed to me his crimes the night the second sons took Mereen's navy. He pulled me into his room and showed me the letters he sent to Varys, the Spy Master of Kings Landing. I am sure you are familiar with him?" Ranta looked to Barristan and watched the man nod his head in agreement.

"Any other man would have been executed on the spot, but not him. I couldn't do it to him." the young queen's voice waivered emotionally, causing her to clear her throat and try again. "I could not execute Jorah for his treachery, nor could I banish him. Not permanently. So I sent him away to travel between the roads of my city or to do as he pleases until I summon him back to my side. But as far as the citizens of Mereen are concerned, he is out on the roads serving as a first line of defense against Volantis slavers and helping the Dothraki protect travelers on the road. It would be preferable if they did not even know that but I also know things are bound to get out. I trust you all to keep your mouths shut about the real reason on why Jorah is gone. I would also like to make it clear that should any of you enact such treason against me, any treason against me...I won't spare the same mercy upon you as I have done for him."

When the crowd's cheer rose up, it signaled to Ranta the end of the final sparring session scheduled for today and it was now time to go home. Standing up from her seat and was about to leave but was stopped by Cerran's voice, "Did he say why?" he asked. The liberator hesitated slightly before turning back towards the man. "He said it was just a job." Ranta began, " He told me that before he came to know me, it was just a job. Give information about two girls across the world and he got to go home, pardoned and all."

"Two girls?" the Greengood asked, " Daenerys Targaryen, the last blood of her family." Missandei informed him quietly. "He didn't expect to grow as fond of you two as he did, did he?" Barristan asked knowingly and Ranta shook her head. "He begged for my forgivness you know," she noted, eyes distant as the woman thought back to that night.

"He dropped onto his knees and placed his forehead to the ground in the lowest bow possible. He said sorry and begged for forgivness so many times that night. He regretted what he did for years and still does…'You must believe me when I say that I have done nothing but serve you loyally, faithfully and whole heartedly ever since that day. I serve you and only you. You are the queen I choose, the queen I will fight for until the day I die and even when I am nothing but dust and bones in the ground- when my name is nothing but a whisper in the wind and fading from history... I will continue to fight for you, I will do so until the end of time.' We were both crying by the time he finished." the queen wrapped up.

"No true traitor would be that upset." Daario noted, " Nor would they confess the way he did." "No, they wouldn't." Ranta agreed before turning to the ever stoic Grey Worm who surprising held tenseness in his shoulders at the news brought to light. "The name of the ship we are taking?" she asked. "Old Glory, my queen, the second boat for Vaemarr and Laemyx to rest upon is called the Iron Giant. Our Captain is Penrose and she said both ships will be prepared to make the trip in about a week" he answered her inquiry. "Then I have a week to make sure everything is okay within the city... Come along Missandei, we have arrangements to make incase worse comes to worse while I am gone." she beckoned her right hand and departed with Grey Worm and the rest of the Unsullied guard.

0o.0o.0o.0

Two months. Two months of laying in a cramped crate stowed away on a boat, having food and drink smuggled to him through the air holes on one side of his crate and shoving his own feces through the others on the opposite side, unable to speak to anyone besides one person and even then it was under the cover of night and at a voice level that could hardly be called a whisper. And all for what? So he could drink himself to death in a foreign land, far away from the ones who wanted him dead. Far from his own family who wanted him dead. Not that it was anything new anyways.

Atleast the land was beautiful, Tyrion Lannister had to admit that. Lush green vegitation, clear blue skies, sparkling water as far as the eye could see and extrordinary architecture that the builders of Westeros would kill to learn how to do. Yes, the land of Pentos was very beautiful and they had good wine to boot. He supposed dying here would be as good a place as any, it was quiet and no one really bothered him.

It allowed him to be alone with his thoughts for once. "Feeling better I pressume?" a smooth voice inquired followed by approaching foot steps. Or at least he thought he was alone with his thoughts. From his leaned over position on the white stone railing overlooking the sea, Tyrion turned his head to see the very same man who had to throw his waste overboard during the crossing.

"Eunich, the Spider, a master of whisperers." the Lannister turned his head back to watch the rolling waves crash against the rocks. "Imp, half-man, dwarf." came the even reply to which Tyrion smirked lightly and raised is wine glass to before drinking. "There are faster ways to kill yourself you know." Varys commented dryly. "Not for a coward, there's not." the shorter of the two denied. The spy master observed his companion for a brief moment before moving forwards and resting his backside against the railing his friend was on.

"You are many things, but a coward isn't one of them despite what you may think." Varys had been met with a disbelieving snort in return, " Do you know why I saved you?" he asked honestly. "I haven't the faintest idea." Tyrion finished off his glass and poured more wine into his cup from the glass bottle, " You're not family, you are not in my debt, you owe me nothing." he sipped.

"All of those are very true but have nothing to do with why I saved you." Varys denied, "I didn't do it for you, like you said I owe you nothing, but as to me oweing something to the realm..." he trailed off. "So you decided to do the realm a favor and get rid of its most hated and murderous dwarf its ever known...hoorah you've succeeded" the curly haired man cheered dully.

"Self pity does not suit you." Varys turned to rest his forearms down on the railing, eye level with his companion, " your witty tongue, compassion and talent for politics however does. Any lucky fool can be born into power, but earning your power...that takes work."

"I'm not well suited for work"

"I'd say otherwise."

Frowning, Tyrion leveled the bald man with a narrowed glare. "What is it that you want exactly?" he growled lowly. "Peace. Prosperity. A land where the powerful do not prey on the powerless but then again that is how they became powerful in the first place but perhaps this can change." Varys continued when Tyrion merely stared at him unblinking, "Perhaps you and I can help someone make this change come true. Perhaps we can help another climb the steps and take seat upon the Iron throne. The Seven Kingdoms needs someone stronger than Tommen yet no where nearly a malicious as Joffery and gentler than Stannis... someone who can intimidate the high lords and inspire the people. A ruler loved by millions with a powerful army at their back and the right family name."

Tyrion huffed, swirling the wine around in his cup,"Good luck finding him." as if someone like that actually exsisted in this shit world. Returning to his full height, Varys looked down his nose at the Lannister knowingly, "Who said anything about him?" he asked reveling in the curious look the small man sent up to him.

"I take it you are aware of Ranta Naylor, or her house at the very least." Tyrion slowly and carefully stood up to his full height and listened earnestly to what the spy master had to say, "The woman with the sea in her hair and the sky in her eyes...our dear Ranta has accomplished many things on this side of the world since she was forced out of Westeros with the Targaryen children. The girl's integrated herself into the culture and lives of the mighty Dothraki war lords when Daenerys Targaryen was married to Khal Drogo and currently has over seven hundred at her back with more on the way thanks to Daenerys."

" She's invaded and taken over Astapor with naught but three hundred Dothraki, an exhiled knight or two, two monsterous serpants and three baby dragons at her side. Rallied all twelve thousand Unsullied soldiers behind her, completely gotten rid of the masters who laid such a terrible fate over them and thousands of others before them. Redesigned the city, erasing all symbols of slavery and redistributing housing to those remaining and fixed the marketing system. Ranta stayed and ruled over Astapor for a few years to make sure it was in no danger of collapsing on its self from the abrupt changes and then left to march on Yunkai. From there it was pretty much the same really, only this time Ranta had managed to snag the entire Second Sons unit made of two thousand men onto her side when the former leiutenant Daario Naharis killed his captains Meero Braavos and Prendahl Negezen and dumped their heads at her feet. After establishing her rule there for a few years she left once again onto the last city of Slaver's Bay - Mereen. "

"When Mereen's champion was sent out to do battle as custom, Ranta sent herself out to fight the man - having been trained by Barristan the Bold nonetheless I reckon she believed she could handle this fight on her own instead of sending an actual trained soldier to fight for her. And what do you know, she won! And when the day was done and night had fallen, she had snuck into a slave pen with her Unsullied guard to speak with the slaves there while her Second Son units took out the watch towers surrounding the city. Before the sun had even touched the horizon, the battle for Mereen had already been won in Ranta's name and it is Mereen in which she is currently presiding over. Though my little birds tell me that she intends to free Naath and the Summer Islands from their ailings but to do that she must sail for the Basilisk Isles to strike a deal and rally the pirates behind her. In need of a formidable armada as well I suppose, but I'm sure young Ranta is much more interested in the fact that her cousin presides there as well." speech finally finished Varys moved off the railing and took a few steps away.

"You have a choice, my friend, you can either come with me to Mereen and wait for Ranta's return because I know we will not make it there in time before she leaves or you can stay here and drink yourself to death."

"..."

"A storm is coming my lord, in fact it is already here. House Martell, Tyrell and the Greengoods - former banner men of House Stark have all decided not to take chances and decided to hold up old alliances, forming allegiances with Ranta - not that she would know about the Martells and Tyrells but the Greengoods have made their stance known, one even fights in her army. The question remains to be if you believe that you will be able to stand against the storm heading for King's Landing and all of Westeros."

"...Can I drink myself to death on the way to Mereen?" Tyrion asked innocently, looking up at the spy master with hope in his eyes. Varys smiked lightly and nodded his head before turning and walking away with his little friend stumbling after him, wine bottle in hand. Unknowing to either man, they had been watched from the vegitation stationed in the gereal vicinity not by one person but by two people.

One being Lord Illyrio himself and the other being a certain green eyed ravenette. "Slinking in the shadows, my lord?" Illyrio called once Varys and Tyrion were well out of ear shot, " Certainly does not suit you. You should leave the sneaking around to the rats." said lord smirked, turning to the man gifted with foresight.

"Don't you mean the birds and spider?" Colren asked keeping his eyes trained on the two retreating figures of the men who would be making their way to Ranta for a long moment before turning to adress Illyrio. "Fair enough." Illyrio walked up and stopped before the ravenette. "Colren Naylor, brother to Dasina Naylor, Commander of Naylor forces, Keeper of the All seing mirror, Master of the seas, The Uncutable...but more importantly uncle to Ranta Naylor. I have foreseen many events coming to pass in my life time, but you washing up onto my shores was not one of them. What has driven you out of the hole that you've spent years hiding in? What are you doing here?" he asked folding his hands behind his back.

Colren smiled coyly, so there were some blind spots to those mystical visions of his after all. "Come, come Lord Illyrio, can friend not visit friend simply out of the goodness of his heart? Why do you assume I am fleeing from something?" the green eyed man tsked but when he was met with an unamused eye brow quirk from the other man, Colren sighed in defeat. "Dasina chased me out." he revealed, " Heard a whisper or two that Volantis was stirring up trouble in Ranta's territory, sent me to go deal with it. Don't ask me how" he muttered at the end.

"Whispers? Oh my, if you are hearing whispers from Essos and are here in such a timely fashion then that means you and your sister are closer than you let on, yes? But back onto topic, I suppose you being sent to defuse the situation is better than Ranta wasting her men on Volantis by raging war." Illyrio granted walking to a near by table and pouring himself a glass of water the alcoholic dwarf had spared.

At the mention of this Colren looked to the Pentos lord with mild shock, "War? The squabbles are that bad?" he approached the table as well, dodging the question about where he and Dasina had been hiding. "The whispers you heard are as true as the sky is blue. Volantis slavers are trying to disrupt the Storm Queen's reign and send everything she's worked for into ruin - tresspassing into the free man lands and attempting to re shackle traveling men and merchants on the roads to her cities. Ranta's Dothraki have been deployed to stop this and watch over the cities, she said the next time they catch a slaver it will be war. No questions asked." Illyrio poured the Naylorian man a glass of water as well, taking mental note how the Naylor made no move to answer his assumtion.

The Naylor ran a hand through his black locks roughly, "It'll be a short war atleast." he muttered. Illyrio hummed in agreement as he sipped his drink, "Short war indeed, especially with those creatures of hers released onto the battle field. Blood will be shed, and tears will fall on both sides but such violence is completely unnecessary and easily avoidable... If only there was someone with a pretty face, witty tongue, and enough brains to convince the Volantis leaders to stand down and reign their men in." Lord Illyrio nearly rolled his eyes as the words escaped passed his lips before looking pointedly at Colren.

"You had best hurry along, friend, Dasina does excpect you back at whereever you two are hiding in a timely fashion- does she not?" he asked dryly. Said man straightened to full height, and patted Illyrio's shoulder twice," Right you are, fare well then. Wish me luck." the ravenette bid before turning on heel and walked away. But before he got too far, Illyrio spoke up. "Before you go, one more thing." he requested, stopping Colren in his tracks.

Now that I know what you are doing on my shores, I also would like it to be known that I do know that your presence will not be greeted with open arms exactly if you make yourself known to your niece." the Pentos Lord warned.

"Is that so?" Colren quirked a brow testily. "It is so." Illyrio nodded, " You left her to rut around in the gutters for a majority of her life, what do you expect? To walk into her life and be welcomed with open arms now that she actually has power and influence in the world?" Colren glared, "Me and Dasina did what we had to do after the mad king killed Ranta's father... Dasina's husband...my brother-in-law. You expected us to take a mere child of only a few years of age on the run when our own future was uncertain? We knew she would be safe with Rhaella for however long she could buy with the rebellion at her doorstep and when she died, and the children made passage way to Essos we knew she would land in your care...its just unfortunate that it took so long for it to happen." the man trailed off weakly.

"And when you, your sister and the rest of your kin finally found somewhere safe to rest? Why didn't you come for her, or at the very least send a letter if you knew she would be in my care?" the Naylorian man flinched guiltily and looked to the sea as if it held the answers to the questions. Illyrio sighed heavily in disappointment, " Whatever the reason, I do sincerely hope it's good enough to not get you executed on the spot." and with that he turned and left Colren alone with his thoughts plaguing him with guilt and worry. Illyrio had his own weight to throw around to try and relieve young Ranta of the stress caused by Volantis.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

 _" When I left you with your little Khalasar of three hundred, I thought it'd be the last my people would see of the pale skinned Khaleesi...and yet here you are, alone and without your Khalasar - depending on Rakharo, and Jhogo to protect you, Irri and Doreah." Khal Moro's eyes seemed to look right through Daenerys as she stood before him and the other Great Khal of the Grass sea in the very same tent that the Dosh Khaleen declared her son would mount the world._

 _"Tell me, where have the rest of your Khalasar gone?" he inquired. "Who cares about her? She's a midget." one of the Khals scoffed, Kavo, "Well I like her." countered another, Havvo, sitting next to the first. "She's paler than milk."_

 _" I wonder if she tastes like it too."_

 _"You can suck my dick to find out."_

 _Laughter rang out at this and Daenerys fought with herself to not roll her eyes at the vulgarity. "Pride of the Dothraki, you all are." a Khal mused, Essino, not finding the humor in such talk. He was one of the two or three men in the room that did not laugh. "Leave it to the runt to shy away from such talk." Kavo sneered lightly to the physically smallest Khal in the room._

 _Essino glared heatedly at the thick headed pig of a man, "Khal Drogo was my cousin," he spat venomously, "Forgive me if I do not see pleasure nor humor in talking about fucking his widow." an uncomfortable silence filled the room at the news brought to light. It was easy to forget that the scrawny Khal was family to the great and burly Khal Drogo, they were complete opposites. Drogo was all muscle and brawn, eager to go head first into a fight much like his brethren but Essino was small and all brains, preferring to think first before heading into a fight._

 _Yes Essino was effectively one of the few outliers in Dothraki history, but it was why he was one of the Khals with a larger set of followers. Fighting was everything, he understood that, hell he loved fighting as well but Essino also loved living and so did the warriors that followed him. Essino was careful about what battles he sent his men out into and made sure they were all cared for when the fighting was over._

 _"Peace, brother, you know no harm was meant." Khal Morro broke the silence with a sympathetic look upon his face. Biting his tongue Essino calmed himself and nodded his head, slightly tilting it in acknowledgement to the pat on the back Havvo gave him as an apology while Kavo merely looked down to the floor in shame. Feeling eyes on him, the small khal looked up and found the silver Khaleesi gazing at him with violet eyes, her features twisted into confusion as she undoubtedly tried to remember any conversation she and Drogo had about him before._

 _"Drogo probably hadn't talked about me much before," he started, " nothing much to talk about really so I don't blame him...forgive me for missing your wedding. I was dealing with a problem between my Khalasar and Qarth during the time that lasted longer than desired. You'll also have to forgive me for not giving an actual gift outside of a suggestion that Drogo made come true." Dany's lips parted slightly but found no words coming out._

 _"The place of your wedding? On a cliff over looking the water? I suggested it when my cousin first wrote to me how he was getting married." he smiled lightly in memory of his departed family. "Y-yes, it was very beautiful, thank you for that, I couldn't think of a better place to have had it at." the solitary woman was finally able to get out. "Speaking of weddings," Khal Moro spoke, " There was another who made her way into our lives and culture...another who made off with four hundred riders in the dark of night to sack the slave cities... Where is Ranta?" the warrior asked._

 _Daenerys turned her head in his direction, "In Mereen by now I imagine, that was the last I heard, and it is where my Khalasar are until I return." she answered. Moro huffed amused by this, but said nothing as a nameless Khal spoke "So it is true then. Khal Drogo's Little Sister is the one who has been conquering Slaver's bay?" he asked. "And growing her army with every city she conquers." Daenerys replied._

 _"Astapor, Yunkai and the Dothraki" Khal Moro mused, "That's nearly fifteen thousand men at her command already, with Mereen it'll be more...plus the beasts that follow her. I have to say Little Sister is crawling her way to the top now isn't she? It's only been a few years since she's left us...and it's why you're here isn't it?" he narrowed his eyes. Daenerys didn't answer him right away, instead seh turned and began walking around the room._

 _"This is where the Dosh Khaleen pronounced that my child would be the Stallion that would mount the world. This is the place where Khal Drogo vowed that he would give his Little Sister, Ranta, my father's iron chair. This is where he vowed that he would take his khalasar west to give her the Seven Kingdom's at the world's end." Khal Moro sighed heavily at where this was going._

 _"He promised to ride wooden horses across the Black salt water like no Khal has ever done before! He swore to kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses. He swore this before the Mother of Mountains and I intend to make sure that this happens." Daenerys came to a stop atop the platform in the center of the room, standing tall before the great Khals._

 _"Have you ever considered the possibility that Khal Drogo was a fool? And you are no better." Moro spat. "And now here you all sit," the Targaryen continued as if he had never spoke, "The great Khals of the Dothraki, worried about how many horses you can get, what sheep villages you can pillage, how many girls you get to fuck. Khal Drogo was going to unleash his horde on the little men across the poison water. He was prepared to show the world the full fury of the Dothraki in battle and yet you cower here...you are no better than the men who hide behind walls. You are a joke to them, a scare tactic to reign in unruly children, they do not have an ounce of fear in the Dothraki because you will not ride wooden horses to get to them. You truly are small men, unfit for leading any number of Dothraki." the men all shifted in their seats at the insult, causing a smile to grace the pale woman's face._

 _"But I am fit to rule and I will." the Targaryen declared, but unfortunately this only caused laughter to ring out from all of the man besides Essino who had been watching the violet eyed woman carefully. A cold, hard look had come upon her at being mocked by the men before her. Standing up, Essino walked right up to Daenerys' - climbing onto the platform as he did so._

 _"And if we are interested in following you?" he whispered into her ear. "Then go outside and wait for me. Use the backdoor. You'll see Doreah there." the pale Khaleesi whispered back. Essino nodded and moved away, doing as she instructed. At the sight of one of their own leaving the laughter faded, Moro called for the small Khal to sit back down but was ignored._

 _"So the rest of you will not follow?" the pale Khaleesi proclaimed after the back door had been shut - staring deep into the fire being hosted by the brazier closest to her, "Now that is a shame…" the woman placed a hand unflinchingly on the scalding hot iron bars much to the men's horror, " for you anyways. Since you are not going to serve...you will die." with a light shove the Targaryen sent the brazier crashing down, the fire tumbling out and sending everything it touched ablaze. The men all jumped back with shouts of terror as the fire raced up the stairs towards them and collectively tried to escape to the left but was cut off by another rush of flame when Daenerys shoved over another brazier without a care in the world._

 _One would dare say, the fire princess was grinning as the fire chased after the mighty warriors in the circular temple and one by one burning them alive. Casting her violet eyes upwards, the fire followed the trail and soon spread up into the rafters - effectively sending burning beams down upon a few of the men trying to escape. Facing forwards, Daenerys was greeted with the sight of Khal Moro and Havvo pushing and banging against the front doors in a desperate attempt to flee. If only they had known sooner that Rakharo and Jhogo killed the guards outside and barred the doors so no one could leave._

 _Turning around as Havvo continued on the door, Moro faced the woman responsible for this whole thing and stared at her unblinkingly. However when she placed her hands on the last brazier, the man flinched and took a step back as if it would save his life but was helpless to do anything but scream as the fire engulfed his frame after being released from its container._

 _The wooden doors did not last long against the flames, and soon both doors fell to the ground unable to fight against the fire any longer. Walking out, Daenerys slowly appeared before the occupants of Vaes Dothrak. All of them wide eyed and slack jawed when she stood before them as nude as she was the day she was born, the fire having long since burned her clothes away._

 _Daenerys wasn't sure who was the first to get to their knees and bow lowly , but when they did, it caused a chain event to go off and soon thousands of others were dropping to the ground and doing the same. From out in the sea of people, Dany could see Irri, Doreah, Rakharo, Jhogo and Essino making their way forwards and came to a stop before the woman. All three of them were equally in awe of their silver haired Khaleesi as the others and after moments of gawking, they dropped into their own bows without protest._

 _After seeing this, a smirk made its way across the violet eyed woman's lips. Well this had been easy, much easier than she thought it would be._

"Khaleesi! Khaleesi!"

Stumbling into a meeting being held in the reconstructed Dosh Khaleen temple, Daenerys, Rakharo, and about two dozen other veteran warriors turned to acknowledge the out of breath and flustered Irri. "Irri, not now." Rakharo scolded his cousin quietly, eyes glancing between her and the men who eyed the woman with distaste at the unwelcomed addition to the room.

"Yes now." the woman retorted back uncaring of the glares she was getting, "There is news. News from the outside. Little Sister is going to war against Volantis!" Irri exclaimed not knowing of the mistake she had just made. "What?!" Daenerys hissed over the now interested murmurs of the warriors. Before much else could be discussed, Essino suddenly burst into the room as well - panting from trying to chase down the frantic woman through the city.

"Prepared. Ranta is prepared to go to war." the man corrected with a pointed glare at Irri. "What for? How did you hear about this?" Rakharo asked. "Scouts out on the road to Vaes Dothrak, met with some of Ranta's Dothraki defending the back roads to Mereen. They said Ranta and Volantis have been having problems, she's placed Jorah the Andal and screamers on the roads to her cities to protect travelers and to serve as the first line of defense while her sell swords train inside Mereen and Unsullied guard the city." Essino answered.

"There is also talk that Sister is sailing to make a deal with pirates to the south to help." Irri reported. Daenerys looked to Rakharo for a short moment before addressing the rest of room, "Rally the warriors, we make for Mereen today….when does Ranta sail south?" the Targaryen asked Irri. "Soon, a week's time." she answered without pause.

"We won't make it there in time before Ranta leaves, but we can still be there by the time she returns. Go now, make sure everyone is well armed. I want Khal Drogo's original horde ready to move while the rest of you remain here, ready to help if we need it. Men will be dispersed to protect the roads with our fellow brothers already there while the rest protect the city as well." and with that Daenerys gave a firm dismissive flick of her wrist, sending the men into action to do as their pale Khaleesi has commanded.

"War." Daenerys shook her head to Rakharo and Irri that had stayed by her side, " The only war Ranta should be engaging in is the one in Westeros for the Iron throne. Why bother with any other?" the trio exited the tent. "Our blue queen is ending slavery, Volantis thrives on it." the warrior offered. "Yes but Ranta never had her eyes on Volantis, she's focused on Slaver's Bay. She has no interest in that city." the trio paused to let a horse and cart combo filled with weapons pass by before walking on.

"Whether she's focused on the Volanteese or not, one way or another you have to admit that you understand their worry about Ranta making the trek over there to end their way of living like she has with the last three cities...You also know how men like to get overly excited about things that are related to war." Rakharo then murmured lowly to Daenerys, " Perhaps they have exaggerated things and your sister is not quite at that point yet of ready to make war. All of this very well may be only just an intimidation tactic to get Volantis to leave her and her cities alone." the Targaryen sighed at the logic and nodded her head, what the man had said had been very likely and couldn't just be dismissed.

"Intimidation tactic or not, it's time we reconnect with her anyways. We've been away long enough, there's only so long I can eat dried horse meat." Daenerys mused, causing an amused snort to emit from her companion. " You're talking to someone whose been living off of this stuff since his teeth grew in." Rakharo grinned cheekily. The Khaleesi chuckled and granted the man that before sobering up.

"Pirates" she mused thoughtfully, "She never mentioned anything to me about them before." Rakharo grabbed an apple from a nearby passing crate being carried off to serve as part of the food supply during the journey. " I caught her looking at a map towards the Basilisk Isles the day we left Yunkai, never said why or what for, but maybe her hand...the translator will be able to tell you once we reach Mereen." the war lord handed the small fruit off to the silvery blonde as he said this.

"Missandei." Daenerys corrected taking the apple absently and then came to an abrupt stop and causing Rakharo to do the same, people flawlessly maneuvering around the trio standing in the middle of the street despite the sudden halt. " Do you remember what Irri said?" the Khaleesi asked. Rakharo looked to the woman confused, " About Jorah being out on the roads with the Dothraki? Protecting them for those who are on their way to one of the cities?" Daenerys supplied and watched as he nodded.

"That. That doesn't sit right with me." she continued their walk but at a slightly slower pace. "Jorah's not supposed to be away from her side for more than a few hours at a time unless she dismisses him to do as he pleases, but even then he's always within the general area of her. Why is he off in the field doing work any other soldier could be doing?" the violet eyed woman questioned and even Rakharo thought it was a bit strange now that he thought of it.

"It is strange, a very unusual move on her part." the warrior admitted and then pulled their walk to a halt once more when a certain something caught his eye. " You! Merchant captain!" he called to a man in the process of transporting birds in cages to the quickly forming Khalesar train at the entrance of Vaes Dothrak. "Aye?" the man stopped, giving his respects to the two high ranking people in his presence as he did so, " Messenger hawk or raven? Which do you prefer?" Rakharo asked, looking to the birds in question as he did so.

"Depends on the situation. A raven is the most popular and fastest way to get a letter delivered to the mail post of your choice. A messenger hawk may not be as fast or popular but they'll get a letter to a specific person or location outside of mail post with no problem...so long as your specific on the details of what a person looks like anyways." the man added after a moment.

"Can a hawk get a message to someone in Mereen within a week's time?" Daenerys stepped forward with determined eyes, now seeing where Rakharo had been going with this. " Oh sure, this little beaut here is a veteran of making trips to Mereen. Knows it better than any of my other birds... you have a letter in need of delivering to said certain person?" the merchant captain opened up one of the many cages in his cart and held out his forearm invitingly, causing a moderately-sized bird of prey to hop out and perched on the offered limb. Its' feathers were primarily buff-colored on the belly and underside of the wings and tail, but a darker reddish-brown on its back and top. The wings were relatively broad and about twice the length of its body and the tail was broad and fan-shaped.

The smoldering amber eyed bird chittered lightly as the man lightly ran a finger over the feathers on its belly tenderly. "Not yet but I will soon enough." Dany eyed the skilled bird carefully, something the man did not miss. "Take her now, there'll be no need to flag me down later then." the merchant captain offered and as if understanding his statement, the hawk jumped off of his arm and flew briefly to perch on Daenerys' shoulder despite the embarrassing squeak that originally emitted from her vocal cords. The man reached into his cart once more and pulled out a thin, light harness with a message scroll container combined to it in his hand.

" This. Is her harness and what you'll be using to keep that letter of yours safe during the delivery." the man maneuvered said contraption over the hawk's body, the bird lifting its wings knowingly to aid the merchant captain in his endeavor when necessary. When the buckle carrying the symbol of Vaes Dothrak was secured across the hawk's chest, the animal shook its self out thoroughly before beginning to clean its feathers dutifully. On one of the straps had been the name Vela sewn into it.

"Vela here is the best messenger hawk in all of Essos, you'll find no better bird out there." the man assured before answering a few questions about how to make sure the hawk understood where to go and who to find before departing to return to the task at hand before he had been pulled to a stop.

"Irri, what roads have Jorah been seen on?" Daenerys addressed the woman who had been silent up until now. Having been enamored with the messenger hawk settled on the Khaleesi's shoulder, the woman had to shake herself out of her own daze. "M-mainly the ones to Astapor, and Yunkai. He hasn't been seen on the roads to Mereen." she shook her head.

This caused another long pause to occur between Rakharo and Daenerys, "He's not even near the city and yet there is talk of war… nonsense. All of this." the Targaryen tsked, "Go, both of you. Pick up the Khalasar's pace. Double time. We leave those who fall behind after high noon." turning, the violet eyed woman left the two cousins to rally together the forty thousand horse warriors together while she made for her home in the city.

Skillfully moving through the throngs of people like a fish through water, the woman made good time to get to her home and entered with a flourish only to see Doreah and two other Dothraki women who had heard the call that an immediate departure was occurring for the Khaleesi's first Khalasar bustling around as they packed her things together. Without paying them much mind, Daenerys made for a nearby table still clad with spare parchment and ink and began to write.

The messenger hawk hopped down onto the table intelligently as she waited for the letter to be completed and deposited upon her back. Within a few minutes, Daenerys completed the letter and rolled the parchment paper up before sticking it into the letter carrier strapped to Vela's back and screwing the cover on tight. "Mereen Vela, I need you to go to Mereen and quickly. Before the week is up preferably." Daenerys held out her arm like she seen the merchant captain do before.

The intelligent bird jumped up and perched onto the Khaleesi's arm obediently before being carried outside once more. "I need you to bring this letter to Ranta Naylor, she resides in the great pyramid of Mereen and has hair as blue as the sea and with eyes to match. It shouldn't be hard to find her, can you do this for me?" Daenerys peered into the deep amber eyes of the hawk and was answered with a shrill cry before the hawk took off into the air with a burst of speed.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o0.

Over the last few days, Ranta had been personally going door to door to all of her local black smiths make masses of swords, knives, spears and arrows. She did the same to make sure the maesters and their apprentices have been working together to create a hefty amount of medicies and ointments. Once the cluster of weapons and healing supplies had been stocked and stored away, ready to be used should anything happen while the queen was gone - Ranta began to adress the citizens. Explaining to them that should an attack occur in her absence, that they were to head to the center of the city to take shelter while her armies moved outwards to stop any foot soldiers from reaching the inner workings of Mereen. This of course, had cause a chunk of panic to flow through her freed subjects.

" _ **My friends! My friends! Please, put your minds at rest! I do not want to sight anxiety days before I leave but I'm just adressing what needs to be said.** " Ranta looked out amongst the sea of people gathered before the square pyramid like they had when she first spoke to them the morning Mereen bowed to Ranta. Missandei, Barristan, Grey Worm, White Rat, Cerran and Daario and her usual Unsullied guard had all been standing by her side. _

_**"One cannot guarantee what will happen in the future, but they can certainly prepare for the worst. I have made enemies across the world, and I'm sure word has already gotten out that I will be leaving the protection this city offers me. My enemies are going to want to take advantage of that and it's my job to do my best to get you all ready for the worst to happen."** Ranta paused to roam her eyes over the different forms of her subjects and was about to speak again but was cut off by a shrill cry of a hawk that sounded particularly close to her. _

_Looking up, Ranta seen a hawk making a rapid descent towards her and couldn't resist the small flinch when the reddish brown bird hovered in front of her, its wings flapping air straight into the queen's face. Getting over her initial shock, Ranta looked to her advisors in confusion before looking back at the bird who had been intently staring at her. "It's a messenger hawk, your grace, from Vaes Dothrak." Cerran informed taking a step forwards, having spotted the insignia on the hawk's chest._

 _"Stick your arm out so it can land." the sell sword demonstrated. Hesitating slightly, the Naylor did as shown and offered her arm to the patiently waiting bird carrying something on its back. Landing, the bird chittered to Ranta before bowing slightly to offer her the canister she had diligently carried the last few days. Barristan reached forward to remove the lid on the canister but quickly pulled his fingers back when the bird snapped at him with impressive speed. "The message isn't for you" Cerran explained the hawk's actions, " it's for our queen, and our queen only. Messenger hawks are trained to protect a message by any means, it won't let a letter fall into the wrong hands."_

 _Bowing again, the amber eyed animal offered the canister to Ranta and this time made no move to snap at her when she made to remove the cannister lid. Peering inside, the Naylor was able to spot a parchment of paper inside and pulled it out with ease. Once the letter was out-_ _the hawk apparently named Vela, from what Ranta seen on one of the straps around the bird's wings, moved from her arm to shoulder and began cleaning her feathers._

 _Unfurling the parchment of paper, Ranta began to read its' contents and quickly determined that it had been from her sister Daenerys. And by all that was good, Dany had not been happy with the blue haired Naylor. Not happy at all, but at least she was coming with a horde at her back, the original horde she and Daenerys had been in when the young silvery blonde was married._

 **"** _ **This letter merely proves my point."** Ranta spoke to the crowd, " **My impending departure has reached Vaes Dothrak. Daenerys Targaryen, my sister, and the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea is marching to our city with her horde at her back to help watch over you while I am gone which will not be for too long. Second Sons, Unsullied, Dothraki and freed men protect you all.** **Missandei will serve in my place and she will have White Rat, Ser Barristan, Daario and Cerran will all be advising her and helping her oversee Mereen.**_ ** _There are no safer hands to be in."_**

The citizens had calmed significantly at the knowledge of incoming war lords backing the city's militia during the queen's abscence. So much that it was much easier on Ranta's conscious to board the ship dubbed Old Glory with Grey Worm and a squadron of his soldiers when it was time to leave Mereen.

"Good bye, my queen!"

 _ **"Good bye Mhysa!**_ "

 _ **"Safe travels!"**_

"Come back soon!"

Men, women, children and even her soldiers and advisors had all gathered at the docs to see off the beloved storm queen and her guard. "You know this could be your chance, Grey Worm." Ranta said lowly to the motionless man standing next to her as she waved to the crowd. The Unsullied captain looked at her with a slightly raised brow, "Well if you have silently been contemplating on how to kill me lately, now would be the time. You can easily pass the blame of my death off onto the pirates." the woman joked darkly but laughed warmly.

A passing by ship crew member had heard and snorted loudly in amusement before continuing his job. Smiling, Ranta looked back at the retreating man and then to Grey Worm, "He thought it was funny." she offered with a shrug when Grey Worm's expression didn't change.

"The thought will never cross my mind, my queen. Nothing will happen to you on this trip, this I promise you." the young man vowed causing the monarch to smile and place a hand on his arm, " And nothing will happen to you either, of that I promise. Besides, Missandei would kill me if anything had happened to her man." Ranta winked slyly and laughed when her friend shifted his weight from one foot to another as the only indication he was embarrassed.

A familiar chorus of animalistic roars filled the air and everyone turned towards the east, only to see the three forms of the gigantic forms of Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal flying towards the crowd and ship. "Oh dear." Ranta mumured, hoping that the trio wouldn't try to land on the ship to say their goodbyes. Hearing the cries of their brothers, Vaemarr and Laemyx emerged from the water, sending the ship rocking from the force of the waves they inadvertantly created and returned the call.

"Laemyx," Ranta called the eggshelled colored snake and crossing the deck to approach him. The tan eyed serpant turned to the woman with a hum and lowered his head upon the deck knowingly, allowing Ranta to climb atop the fire breathing creature's head. With Ranta safetly aboard, the snake carried her a bit deeper into the bay with Vaemarr by his side so they could say their good byes to the winged beasts without them trying to sink the ship if they landed on it.

Hovering infront of her much like the messenger hawk had done days before, Ranta looked into the eyes of Drogon and Viserion and smiled a bit sadly - reaching out a hand for them each invitingly. The black and green dragons reached their snouts out and purred at the welcomed touch of the woman, "Be good for me, your brothers won't be here to keep you three out of trouble….especially you Drogon." Ranta said pointedly.

The eldest dragon gave her an innocent look in responce, causing the blue eyed woman to laugh and wave the duo off so she could say good bye to Rhaegal. After exchanging good byes with the tan dragon and the trio exchanging goodbyes with the two elder beasts, Laemyx and Vaemarr returned to the ship Old Glory to deposit Ranta back aboard.

"Queen's accounted for!" the female captain of the ship shouted seeing this, "Weigh anchor! Lower the sails! Let's go boys, we've got water to cover!" she barked.

"Weigh anchor!"

"Weigh anchor!"

"Lower the sails!"

"Lower the sails!" the ship's crew echoed to one another, moving in a flurry of movement that was hard for Ranta to track. "Let's go, Iron Giant!" the captain shouted, waving a red cloth in the air to the behemeth of a ship filled with live stock a few docs down that used to carry teams of war elephants around the world and would serve to host Vaemarr and Laemyx when they grew tired of swimming or grew hungry.

With a jerk, the ship the Naylor and her guard was on had began to move away from the docs - causing another chorus of good byes and well wishes to emit from the crowd. The two water treading sepents moved away from the ship and began swimming in front but off to the side of the ship in order to not get run over by accident. Seeing the Old Glory, leaving port, the Iron Giant was quick to follow, keeping a safe distance between them.

Above, the dragon trio began to follow but Ranta knew that they would turn back before long so she didn't mind. Back on the shore, the crowd began to disperse when the two ships were fading from their field of sight and they spotted their queen's dragons flying back towards the wilds where they resided outside the city. The only ones who remained had been Ranta's advisors and warriors.

"So," Daario began turning to Missandei, "You are now in charge of Mereen. What do you command?" the others turned to pay attention as well. The translator tensed slightly at the abrupt attention put on her but relaxed after a moment. " Our queen said it herself days ago," Missandei mused, " there will be people who are going to take advantage of her being gone. I would like patrols to be upped within the city - not all threats are outside our walls. When Lady Daenerys arrives, she can help our men on the outside." White Rat nodded in understanding of the command, already formulating on the patrol schedules and left to do as commanded.

"What about that woman?" Cerran suddenly asked, "The Khalessi is about to show up on our door step with thousands of men that outnumber our own. She and the queen are sisters, yes? What do we do if Jorah comes up in conversation? Has Ranta told her the truth?" Daario placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Then we take on one of the speacialties of the pleasure whores, keep our mouths shut when it comes to disclosing such information on a 'client'. Just roll with whatever Daenerys says for as long as possible. That conversation is between Jorah, Daenerys and Ranta." the man spoke.

Missandei nodded her head in agreement, " Daario is right, we avoid it for as long as possible. Our queen did say that she did not want us speaking of Jorah's situation to anyone. We are only following orders." she reasoned. "What if Jorah comes back?" Barristan then asked. "Jorah knows he cannot come back." Missandei's brow furrowed. "He's also not supposed to be selling our queen's secrets." Cerran countered dryly. " Queen Ranta didn't necessarily say what was to happen if he did return to Mereen now did she? Jurisdiction falls upon you." Daario pointed out. Missandei paused a moment before giving a slight shrug, " We will send him right back out."

"And if he does not leave or decides to come back?"

"Then we lock him in a cell until our queen returns."


	12. Chapter 12

"Missandei, a letter has arrived."

The curly haired woman blinked out of the daze she had set herself in during the small transition between citizens and their requests for the day and looked around. Looking to her right, she had seen Ser Barristan, looking at her confused and slightly worried. "My lady?" a man's voice sounded from in front of her. Turning, the translator's vision was filled with the sight of a nameless delivery boy who had been holding out a scroll for her to take. Blinking harshly once more Missandei reached out and accepted the letter from the man with a heartfelt thanks before he turned and departed.

Staring at the seal keeping the letter's contents hidden, Missandei was able to determine that the parchment had come from Qarth. Though from who she was unable to say for certain until the seal was broken. "Have we have any word on the status of the Khaleesi and her men? Where they are?" Missandei asked, tucking the letter into her dress for later.

"The Khaleesi..."Daario began but was cut off by another person joining the conversation. "Is here." the trio looked up and smiled at the sight of a certain silvery blonde haired woman and Dothraki at her sides. There in all her glory, standing before Mereen's protectors had been Daenerys Targaryen herself. "Lady Daenerys!" Missandei exclaimed in relief, shortening the distance between them and bowing respectively to the last Targaryen along with Daario and Barristan.

"Missandei." Dany returned with a smile but instead of bowing she pulled the translator in for a hug and then offering her own greetings to Daario and Barristan. "It is good to see you are well, my lady. I see you have obtained your lost kingdom?" Missandei assumed with a smile towards the men on both sides of her. "Wouldn't be here if I hadn't." Dany pulled away to observe the trio, " I see that Mereen is still standing, all must be going well with my sister's absence." she returned with a joking smile.

"Well enough as it can be." Daario smirked, "When the cat's away the mice usually try to come out to play." he offered to the silvery blonde. "Possible concerns from the usual few are nothing to fret about." Barristan countered hurriedly. "But are significant enough to cause worry nonetheless." Rakharo noted with a slight frown. "Enough to cause worry to flow through Vaes Dothrak and chase the Khaleesi out and have the horde up in arms about it." Jhogo stated. The trio of advisors charged with Mereen's protection shifted warily, exchanging glances with one another. "And which worry exactly has you all up in arms?" Missandei asked, wringing her slender fingers nervously.

" The one about Ranta being on the verge of war with Volantis comes to mind." Daenerys huffed. Missandei's brow furrowed greatly, "How did you hear about this?" she questioned. "From our own Dothraki scouts, they've encountered yours on some of the roads to the city." Rakharo informed the woman, "One moment we're in a meeting discussing future plans and the next, Irri is running in like a mad woman and saying that Little Sister is going to war...or at least preparing for it. I think it is a scare tactic to waive off any rash thoughts of actions from the free city…" he trailed off, leaving his statement open ended to have room for dispute.

The brown eyed woman adopted a worried expression on her young face and instinctively took a step back to be cocooned by her two guards. "It is no scare tactic." she shook her head, " Our queen meant what she said, if any more slavers come into our lands then it will be war." Daenerys frowned heavily at this and exchanged looks with her own guards, "Steps have been taken to provide the citizens and army with ways to endure any future invasions. Mass weapons and medicinal supplies have been procured before the queen left and citizens understand that they are to move inwards while the soldiers move out, stopping any foot soldiers from reaching the inner workings of the city." Missandei informed the Khaleesi.

With this information rolling over in his mind, Rakharo scratched at his chin absently, " We've dispersed men to where ever your Dothraki were as reinforcements on the roads. Was there somewhere else you wanted them?" he asked but Daario shook his head, gaining attention." No, that is fine. We have plenty of foot soldiers on the ground. It'll be no easy attack should they choose to act, our main concern is if they bring in their own armada and attack from the bay. We have ships yes, but not ones to stand par with the Volanteese."

Barristan nodded his head in agreement to the statement, "Our queen is settling that now though, and in the mean time we are not completely defenseless against sea warfare…" he shifted lightly at the imploring looks given to him, "do you really think the dragons are going to stand idle as their mother's home is attacked? Because I don't. Now it isn't a fate I would wish upon anyone, to be burned to death by dragon fire, but should the situation arise...it's not like we can stop them anyways." he frowned at this.

Missandei nodded her head in agreement to this - taking a step forward as she did so, "As intelligent as they are, the dragons only listen to the queen and perhaps in extention you, lady Daenerys, as being her sister but nevertheless they will protect what is queen Ranta's." the curly haired woman stated as a matter of fact. After a moment of silently absorbing the information given, the last Targaryen smiled comfortingly and placed a comforting hand on Missandei's shoulder. "Well no matter what happens or what doesn't, we will be here to help. Have no fear….now how about-" Dany was cut off when a, what she believed to be, was a second son warrior suddenly walked in with what she assumed was a family.

There was a middle aged grey eyed brunette woman that clearly played the role as the mother and then two much older men that weren't twins but were easily identified as brothers. How one was so crippled while the other wasn't besides a scar on his cheek, was a mystery to the Targaryen princess.

" Ahh, the Greengoods." Ser Barristan greeted the family who all stopped and bowed in respect to the higher authorities in front of them. "After noon." the second son of the family unit returned, " Forgive the interruption, I was unaware the queen's sister had arrived already." he cast his gaze to the silvery blonde knowingly, a sly smile working on his lips. Rakharo and Jhogo tensed at the sight of this but was calmed by a pale hand raising to call her guard dogs down.

Daenerys eyed him carefully though not distrustedly, "Forgive me, good ser, you seem to know me but I do not know you." she mused which only intensified the warrior's smirk even more. "Lady Daenerys, this is Cerran Greengood and his family." Darrio stepped forwards, using his hand to motion to each member of the unit," His mother Melarie, and his elder brother Kiran. They joined us back in Yunkai, but you've just never met. Cerran fights in our army and has bent the knee along with Kiran on behalf of their family to our queen, making them former banner men of House Stark." the brunette finished pointedly.

The stunned expression on the violet eyed woman's face was easy for all to see. "Y-you're from Westeros?" she asked, attempting to reel in her shock. "Aye," Cerran nodded once with a grin, "once we heard where the resident Naylor was hiding, we came running." he stated with ease. Daenerys couldn't help but smile a bit at this news. And Ranta was worried about not having House support, they were families crossing the Narrow sea for her already.

"Missandei," White Rat's voice suddenly rang out, there seemed to be an abundant of visitors for her today wasn't there? "Hizdahr lo Zoloraq is requesting an audience. Shall I send him in?" the current Unsullied captain asked. Missandei sighed lightly and nodded after getting reassuring looks from Daenerys and the Greengood family that they were fine with putting their conversation on hold. Making quick work of the stone stairs, Missandei, Barristan and Daario took their positions in front of the plain throne while Daenerys and her men stood at the bottom of the stairs on one side and the Greengood family taking post on the other much like the Unsullied guards were.

A few seconds later, the noble lord himself appeared in all of his glory - his stride confident and strong but once the man had realized there had been company entertaining Mereen's current caretaker, an abashed look filled his face. "My lords and ladies, forgive me for the interruption. May I also take this opportunity to welcome you to Mereen, Khaleesi. " Hizdahr apologized and then greeted the silvery blonde.

"It is quite alright Hizdahr, what can I help you with today?" Missandei asked after Daenerys returned the greeting with a polite nod. "Well it's not so much what you can do for me specifically but what you can do for the nobles of Mereen. As per requested, I am here to speak upon their behalf." he explained.

"Very well, go ahead." the curly haired woman waited patiently though she knew deep inside she would not like what he had to say. " Mereen is prospering, for former masters and freed men alike and everyone can see this." the young lord began, " All is well in our city. The market is booming, poverty is all but extinguished, roofs are over every head, clothes are on all backs and food is on every plate. And while many thrive and flourish in our new era, there is also a bit of sadness here as well."

"Sadness?"

"Yes, sadness. Sadness caused by the death of our ancient traditions. The end of the fighting pits. One by one we have watched them all disappear, replaced by a fountain, bench, garden or play area for children. One by one until there were but three left, three that sit under the sun. Empty and Barren. Closed to the public, used for training soldiers. The nobles and I would bid you to change this." Hizdahr pleaded.

Missandei sighed heavily, " Lord Hizdahr I am sorry you and the others feel this way, but this matter was settled when the queen was here." she stated calmly despite the inner turmoil roiling within her mind. This is exactly what she had feared would happen. "The pits are to remain closed to the public. Queen Ranta has made this clear time and time again." Daario and Barristan had grimaces of sympathy on their faces as they stood on either side of the curly haired translator who remained standing before the throne, unable to bring herself to sit upon the grand seat. Not for the noble lord however. Oh no, they had sympathy for Missandei.

"Yes I know this, but I believe that you know as well as I do that this has not gone over well with others in Mereen." the young lord appealed, "The pits, representing tradition and history, have produced legends. It is where men could fight to gain glory, it is where their name would go down in history and forever be remembered by the people of Mereen. But now they produce nothing, once sacred and beloved areas reduced to meager training spots. This could change however if you reversed her command and allowed fighting to resume there if only for a short time. Not only would it remind the citizens that Mereen's old traditions still live, but it-"

"But it would also represent treason." Missandei cut off coldly. "Our queen's word is law and she declared, while still on Mereen soil, that the pits were to be closed to the public. For you to suggest that I reverse an order she directly gave..." the woman shook her head, "You may not value your life but I value mine. And I will not risk it for a few men who wish to watch others beat each other to death in a dirt circle. Again, I am sorry my lord that you are unsatisfied with how things are now, but you and the others must learn to move on. Things in the past are to remain in the past for a reason. It is time the nobles you are speaking on behalf of understoond that….Now, is there anything else you wanted to bring attention to?" the woman asked mechanically, hands folded in front of her.

The noble lord was silent for a long while before releasing a deep sigh and shaking his head slightly. "No, thank you for your time, my lady." Hizdahr bowed respectfully before turning and walking out of the audience chamber. Before he could completely leave though, Missandei stopped him. "Lord Hizdahr." she called, stalling the young man and causing him to turn to face her. "Queen Ranta is rather fond of you, did you know that?" the brunette asked, effectively stunning the occupants of the room.

"N-no I did not." the noble admitted. Missandei nodded her head, "Yes, though you have only come to her for a few requests...wither they be of your own or of others...you are rather liked by our queen. She finds you to be one of the few nobles she can understand as to why the slaves spared you. You are reasonable Hizdahr, you are kind, you can adapt, and you are understanding. A true servant of Mereen who only wants to see the city and its' inhabitants prosper. It is for these reasons that your friends continue to have you play messenger for them, is it not? Because they know the queen and I are more likely to humor you than we would with any other noble." Hizdahr remained silent and blinked up at the former slave woman.

"Despite your 'pushs' to return to some of the old ways of Mereen, I think we both know that you believe that the change that has come to the city is not the worst thing to happen. Nor do I think that you have any ill will against the queen, especially when she buried your father instead of allowing him to rot in the sun like you had originally thought and then allowed him to be reburied where you desired. I think we are both well aware that any other new higher authority would not have been so gracious to allow this, they would have brushed you and your request aside... Now as to the point I am trying to make," she paused and looked him square in similar brown orbs.

"Do not allow the others to drag you down. Do not become their meat shield because I can promise you, noble lord, that it will not play out well for you in the end. Favor for one only goes so far when you are outside of the circle. Having favor when you are inside the circle however, is something different entirely." Missandei trailed off thoughtfully, ignoring the subtle looks Daario and Barristan were giving her.

"You have much more wiggle room when you are in the inner circle. Do you see what I am getting at?" the woman asked. The young man's eyes waivered, his jaw slack as he tossed the implications and new information given to him around in mind.

"You desire to serve Mereen? Then serve Mereen. I am offering you a spot in our queen's council, a liaison of sorts between us and the nobles. You will help me keep them satisfied and will continue to do so when our queen returns. Keep in mind, I do not make this offer lightly, so I suggest you think about your answer carefully. You may also want to keep in mind, along with the others, that queen Ranta spared no masters of Astapor, nor Yunkai. She did not need to spare the former masters of this city, but she did. That decision though, is one that can be reversed unlike your request on the pits. I would advise you to caution your colleagues against doing anything rash should retaliation cross your minds." Missandei finished.

Hizdahr was silent for a long moment before bowing "Yes, my lady." the noble lord bowed in respect once more before leaving the chamber. Once the man was out of ear shot, Missandei sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "He will be back, this is far from the end of the situation." Cerran noted as a matter of fact. "They'll push the matter until the queen returns, and then they'll go back into their little holes they slithered out of." Kiran spoke for the first time since entering the room, adjusting his grip on his cane and shifting his weight slightly, "The sooner the queen returns, the better it is for everyone."

Having watched the exchange silently, Daenerys turned towards Missandei, " Are you going to do anything about the nobles of Mereen?" she asked with a small frown, concerned. Daario hummed in agreement, eyes narrowed on the doorway the noble had left through moments ago, " Our Second sons are keeping an eye on them, they blend in the best and are able to sneak around without rousing too much suspicion. So far, we don't have reason to believe that they'll do anything rash, despite Missandei shutting down the idea of re opening the fighting pits." the bearded brunette shrugged.

"Only time will tell if more drastic measures will be needed. We will just have to sit and wait them out" Barristan advised the group of younglings in front of him. "May it be a short wait." Cerran grumbled and earning a slap to his arm because of it curtesy of his mother. "Ow! What did you do that for?" he whined, though there was no real pain inflicted upon him. " You have got to be the only one who is eager for trouble," the mother glared up at her boy, " Trouble is the last thing you need, so don't you go sniffing it out. You best leave those nobles be, no meddling in their business and pushing them into doing something stupid. You let the leaves fall where they may on their own, Cerran."

A mock look of offense filled Cerran's face at the accusation, " Why mother," he held a hand to his chest, "I am offended that you think I would do such a thing. I don't go looking for trouble, nor does trouble find me. I have nothing to do with such devious things. It hurts to know you think so poorly of your son, truly it does." he pouted, patting the area over his heart.

Kiran scoffed loudly at that, a smile playing on his marred face. " Lies and slander upon your name and honor, brother. You not looking for trouble is like me saying that I'll actually be able to walk on my own again one day and hold a sword." he joked morbidly with a chuckle that was not reciprocated by his mother or brother though he flashed a small smile. "Your lack of belief is disheartening, and they say you're the optimistic one out of the both of us...which brings me to the reason as to why we are here." Cerran then turned to Missandei and closed the distance between them.

"Come darling, let us all take a walk to the war room." he held out his arm invitingly and flashed a charming smile. "I'm sure the information we have to share, you will find is to die for." Cerran wiggled his eye brows, earning an amused snort of laughter from Missandei before she accepted his offered arm. Melarie did similar with her oldest boy and helped him up the stairs with practiced ease as Ser Barristan and Daario corraled the Targaryen princess and her guards after the temporary ruler and small family.

Having never been deep in the pyramid before, the Khaleesi and her guard along with Melarie and Cerran were very much enthralled by the designs in the stone walls on the journey to the desired room. Their reactions had been much of the same when they entered the open room that gave a great view of over sees the city below. "So, tell me, Cerran Greengood. What is so important that you dragged us all up here?" Missandei asked as the others placed themselves around the table and into a chair or remained standing.

"Before we get to that, if you don't mind, I would like to ask a question." Daenerys interrupted, sliding her chair over slightly as Kiran was lowered into his place next to her. Missandei nodded and beckoned for the violet eyed woman to speak. "Ranta is sailing south, with Grey Worm, an Unsullied guard and the snakes, yes?" Dany stated more than asked. "Yes, that is correct." Missandei confirmed. "She left you, Barristan and Daario in charge of Mereen until she returns?" "Yes." Missandei was confused about where the other woman was going with this.

"Then where is Jorah Mormont and why isn't he with Ranta?"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Suturing a wound was a lot like sewing. The only difference being that there was a man writhing in pain as he bit down on a towel to muffle any cries of discomfort. It also made Ranta have a new sense of respect for the maesters, she didn't think she could do what they did for a living. Especially if she accidentally caused more pain than necessary when the patient became squirmy under her hand and got the needle poke in the arm where it didn't belong. "For the love that is all good, boy, quit moving!" came the annoyed bark of the aging maester/ cook of the ship.

"Had you been training with practice swords like your supposed to, then you wouldn't need any stitches." he finished before locking eyes with the Naylor woman imploringly, "Will you be a dear, my queen, and hand me that bowl to your right?" Ranta blinked a bit in surprise before turning and seeing what the healer had been talking about and grabbed the bowl that had been filled with a thick white substance.

"Milk of the poppy, take a sip boy. It'll give you the relief you apparently need." the maester bid his patient who took the bowl from the noble lady with a blush. Watching his patient sip from the bowl, the maester waited a few moments for the medicine to kick in. After prodding at the area around the wound on the patient's arm and confirming that he couldn't feel much, the maester turned to Ranta and offered the needle and thread to the queen.

"You never know when such knowledge and practice will come in handy, your grace." Ranta hesitated but took the materials from his hands and picked up where the man left off. "After you sew the wound closed, an ointment will have to be applied to the area and then bandaged. Bandages will need to be changed daily to stop the wound from infecting and he'll have to take it easy on that arm if he ever wants it to heal completely." the healer explained as the queen worked diligently to sew the torn skin together.

"Milk of the poppy" Ranta murmured, "...men have become addicted to this before, so much that they begin to physically shake if they do not get their fix." she noted. "Yes, this is true." the maester admitted, "But only when it is administered for long periods of time. The milk of the poppy is a very addictive medicinal herb which is why it is only to be administered by experienced maesters who will watch over the man or woman who needs it. They watch for signs of dependency and make the necessary changes."

Ranta nodded in understanding, "And how long have you been practicing medicine for?" she asked curiously. "Well, I am in my fourtys now so it's been ohhh a good twenty years, give or take? There's still much I can learn but after studying and practicing for over twenty years, I'd like to think I am experienced" the man answered. "The call for healing didn't come when you were younger?" the woman tried, shoving the needle and thread through the last inch of skin and pulled lightly to make sure the skin stayed closed while she waited for further instructions.

"No, my first calling was to agriculture and farming." the maester moved forwards and took the needle from her hand and slowly demonstrated how to knot the thread to hold the stitches together and then snip the excess thread away. "My mother had a horrible green thumb compared to my father and I, so it was really us who kept food on the table while she contributed by caring for animals and being quite the talented seamstress." the aged man stood up and grabbed another bowl off of a shelf that contained some other kind of medicine and a roll of bandages.

"This is a concoction of mustard seeds, nettles and bread mould." he showed her the strangely colored paste. " Stops and prevents infection." the maester carefully poured the serum over the fresh stitches before putting the bowl down and wrapping the wound with bandages. "The paste doesn't need to be applied everyday?" Ranta wondered but the healer merely shook his head.

"Only every few days. This concoction will remain effective for days at a time. Come back to me on the evening of the third day from now" the maester instructed the injured man before waiving him off. Taking the needle, he carried it over to a counter before setting it down and grabbing a bottle containing a liquid. "Vinegar is used to disinfect tools." he commented offhandedly as the needle returned to his grasp and poured the liquid over the tool, rubbing it clean.

"Was there something you needed, your grace? Upset stomach, dizziness, headache? Any other ailment I didn't list?" he questioned and the Naylor couldn't blame him. She did honestly just wander below deck and into his working area out of the blue and on a whim. She had no reason for being down there outside of being bored. Ranta shook her head negatively, "I find myself with an abundance of free time when not ruling over a city. If you would like to continue informing me of medicines though, I will not protest. Or if you want me out then I will not protest to that either." Ranta shrugged with an easy going smirk.

The man huffed a laugh at the queen's aloof attitude. " Well, I suppose I should start out with that maesters do not usually have a presence aboard a ship. If a captain wants a qualified healer aboard then they have to hire one. Commoners don't really use maester services either, they use travelling barbers, local healers, midwives, wood witches, hedge wizards and their own knowledge of herbs." Ranta frowned at this news and mentally made a note to change this in the future.

Beckoning the blue haired woman forward, the maester led her along the shelves stocked with some of his supplies, " Wounds are often cleaned with boiling wine, Myrish fire or firemilk but those burn skin upon contact. Maggots are used to eat away rotten flesh on a person and leeches are used to drain bad blood, infection, or poison from the body. Moon tea is used as a contraceptive and can deal with unwanted pregnancies. Pain can also be dulled outside of milk of the poppy with dreamwine, or willow bark." the informed man grabbed said bark and handed it to Ranta.

Twisting and turning the deceptivley soft wood in her hands, the Naylor looked to the healer confused. "How does juice or paste come from this?" she asked innocently, much to his amusement. "No, no." He shook his head, "You have to chew it." Ranta recoiled with a disgruntled expression on her face, "Chew it?!" she echoed. The aging maester laughed and nodded, "Chew it into a pulp your self and swallow it." he informed.

The Naylorian queen frowned and a visible shiver worked its way through her frame, "Well, no thank you." she handed the bark back, "You will not see me chewing a piece of bark and swallowing it to relieve some pain." she sniffed admittedly haughtily.

The healer laughed some more and put the bark back in its place, "I remember saying the same thing when I was your age. But when push comes to shove and milk of the poppy is no where to be found, one does what is necessary. Word of advice for if the unfortunate situation does arrive...make sure you chew it all the way up. Because choking on a piece of wood is the worse feeling in the world." a grimace worked its way onto the older man's face before he cleared it and continued on.

"Fractured limbs are held in place using plasters until the bones are joined up. Should you ever find yourself in the wilds or without the care of a healer, use make shift splinters and bindings to hold a bone in place, works just the same so long as the wrapped area isn't moving freely." the duo returned to where they had sutured the injured man and Ranta took a seat atop a table as the maester stood in front of her.

"Minor colds, fevers, and fluxes are rarely deadly or even worth fretting over. The body does a good job of fighting off the sickness as long as they get the proper rest and care one needs. The bloody flux, is another story however, very rarely does anyone survive the bloody flux. It is a death sentence for the person who has it and those who try to treat it without the proper protective wear on, it's even wiped out armies before. Other diseases however can be contracted primarily during childhood. Redspots is common but it never kills anyone under the age of ten, and once you have had it you are immune to it for the rest of your life. However, adults who did not contract it in childhood remain at risk of infection. Greyscale is another that is rarely fatal to children, but nearly always fatal to adults. It makes the skin grey and hard as stone and often leaves it's survivors disfigured and partially insane at times."

Ranta was unaware how long she had spent her time below beck with the knowledgeable maester but when she finally did appear above deck, the sun had been setting on the horizon, lighting the sky with beautiful variations of purples, red, oranges, yellows and even pinks. Greeting those who greeted her, Ranta made her way absently around the deck until finally coming to a stop and took to sight seeing instead with her back towards the crew as she leaned against a railing, and hand dangling limply off the finished wood of the rail as men behind her bustled about as usual and stared out at the deep blue seemingly never ending sea completely at ease.

"I thought I heard the Old Man say: 'Leave her, Johnny, leave her.' Tomorrow ye will get your pay, and its time for us to leave her. Leave her, Johnny, leave her! Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow, and it's time for us to leave her."

Ranta smiled faintly at the sea shanty, as the sailors called it, being sung by at least every man on deck. Despite her time aboard the ship the only thing she knew in ship terms had been that port is left, starboard is right. Man over board means someone out drifting in the water without anything to hold onto. Weigh anchor refers to reeling the anchor up out of the water and back onto the ship. Land hoy was obviously land ahead. Anything else was a loss on her.

"Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high. Leave her, Johnny, leave her! She shipped it green and none went by. And it's time for us to leave her."

The Naylorian queen thanked the gods above that she was handling the voyage without any complications. Sea sickness was the last thing the people needed to see. It wasn't a pretty sight at all, she knew that better than anyone because within the first two hours of leaving Mereen a poor soul had been over come by it and vommited all over deck. Captain Penrose had not been amused to say the least.

 _" Had I been aware I had such spineless, weak stomached, mangy, puke faced, toad lickin', gutless kidneywipes for powder monkeys I would have left your sorry arses back at port! Clean up the mess and get back to work!"_

 _What a lady. Ranta frowned at the harsh words used by the pirate captain and frowned in sympathy towards said young boy who had been publicly insulted moments after emptying his lunch onto the deck. The poor lad had been mere feet away from the railing where he had been trying to get to - to empty his stomach into the sea but just couldn't make it in time._

 _"Aye, captain!" two sailors systematically ran up to each side of the boy and hauled him to his feet, doing a subtle check on him when the captain's harsh gaze had fallen else where and then each thrust a bucket and rag into his hands. "Quartermaster," Ranta said carefully to the man beside her who had taken to being her personal tour around the ship along with Grey Worm. "What's a powder monkey?" she asked once the second in command turned to look at her, the man had been frowning and shaking his head at the sight before him in disappointment._

 _"Powder monkeys mainly help the crew, your highness. They're the lowest of the low when it comes to ship rank, they have yet to fully know and understand ship basics. It'll be a few years before they are moved up in rank...if they last that long on a ship that is." he shrugged. "And you recruit them from…?" Ranta trailed off. "They come to us looking for work, we don't go to them." the man shook his head._

"I hate to sail on this rotten tub.'Leave her, Johnny, leave her!' No grog allowed and rotten grub. And it's time for us to leave her. We swear by rote for want of more. 'Leave her, Johnny, leave her!' But now were through so we'll go on shore. And it's time for us to leave her."

The Unsullied had been taking to the voyage well too, though Ranta wasn't quite sure if that was such an accomplishment given their history. Lost in her thoughts, unknowing to the woman herself, Ranta's dangling hand had been beginning to swing its self back and forth in a lazy fashion. A motion that had been harmless enough had it just been doing that and that alone.

Had the Naylor been paying attention, she would have noticed that the water below had been moving and splashing in synch with her hand motions - steadily becoming stronger the longer her hand swung and causing waves to rock the ship harsher than they had been before. Ranta also would of noticed that the ruins burned into her skin had began glowing faintly had she been in the right frame of mind, but thankfully for her, the ever watchful Grey Worm had noticed these turn of events from his position on the upper deck, having been lingering near the railing himself.

Making quick work of the stairs and approaching the monarch, the stoic man's hand shot out and captured the offending appendage of the woman's in his own. Turning to him in shock, Ranta stared at him in bewilderment but before she could question his actions - Grey Worm held a finger to his lips. _**"You are disturbing the water, my queen."**_ he uttered as an explanation and then diverted his eyes down to her faintly glowing arm, causing the woman to do the same.

Ranta gasped and pulled her hand out of Grey Worm's grasp to hide some of the markings from view. Looking around to see if anyone else had noticed her subconscious actions or glowing limbs, Ranta frowned in concern as Grey Worm pressed a hand into the small of her back and led her back to her quarters at a brisk pace.

 _ **"I...I didn't mean to, I didn't know I was doing it.**_ " she felt the need to explain herself to the man, and then observed her arm some more - the light from the ruins now gone. Why were the ruins glowing? Why act up now? Grey Worm said nothing as he rifled through his companion's belongings, looking for a dress or shirt that would hide her arms should they decide to begin glowing again.

Finding a dark red, long sleeved shirt made of the lightest material possible - Grey Worm pulled it out and walked the clothing over to the Naylor. _**"Try this, my queen, the heat shouldn't be a problem with this material and it is dark enough in color to hide the lights if they come back."** _he stated.

Tearing her eyes away from her arm, Ranta smiled in gratitude and took the shirt from his hands. Turning, Grey Worm gave the blue haired woman the privacy she needed and waited for a verbal confirmation that it was okay to look again. Quickly peeling off the dress, internally thanking herself for making a habit of wearing trousers underneath her dresses, Ranta was changed in the blink of an eye.

 _ **"Thank you Grey Worm**_." the woman lightly touched his back to let him know it was okay to turn around as she passed by the man to stow her dress away. The man nodded in return though she did not see it, and waited for the monarch's next move. If she wanted to ignore the situation then he would, or if she was ready to address it then he would do all he could to help. Either way, he was ready for what ever came at him.

"Did anyone else see?" Ranta asked with a bit of worry in her sky blue eyes. " _ **I do not think so, I believe I caught you before anyone else caught it."**_ the Unsullied captain answered honestly. _**"It's not like it'll be the worse thing in the world, if they did see. But the last thing I need is to be nicknamed a sea witch."**_ Ranta joked weakly, rubbing her arm a bit, a look of deep thought upon her face.

 _ **"Did you know my great grandmother could control the water?"**_ she revealed to him. Inwardly this was a surprise to him, but the expression didn't come across his face as he shook his head no. " ** _Apparently she was very good at controlling the water, she used hand motions like I had been doing."_** Ranta demonstrated with her hand for a moment before stopping herself in fear of messing with the waves once more.

 ** _"Mother had control over earth and her mother wind."_** she finished. " ** _And you have inherited these?"_** Grey Worm asked and earning a so-so motion from the woman. _**"Thunder and lightning are my specialties. It's all I've ever really used, but my ancestors powers do kick in when mine activate. Usually it's just my great grandmother's and grandmother's, wind and rain to accompany the storm but they just comes on their own. It's not like I'm intentionally summoning them"**_ Ranta flicked a wrist dismissively.

 _ **"...When do your powers appear?"**_ he asked. " ** _When I am in danger, or get emotional."_** the woman answered honestly. " _ **Then what is wrong, my queen?"**_ the man then asked, much to Ranta's confusion. _**"You said that they come when you are in danger or if you are emotional. You are not in danger here, so what is troubling you?"**_ Grey Worm inquired.

The blue eyed woman huffed lightly, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. That wasn't exactly what she meant, thunder and lightning appeared when those requirements were met but she'd give him props anyways. _ **" Nothing. I was just thinking about how you and the other Unsullied were taking this trip over the water very well. There wasn't anything to get worked up over."**_ she trailed off, eyes drifting down to her cloth covered arm that hid the scarred ruins from sight. _**"The priestess from before."**_ Grey Worm in toned, his own eyes dropping down to the woman's arm.

 ** _"We can go to the Temple of the Graces when we get back home and ask about it. I doubt a pirate filled isle will have any priestesses there."_ **Ranta agreed. It was entirely possible that her glowing arm and sudden influence over water had something to do with the magic practicing woman from before. But why the effects of what she had done to the Naylor were just now kicking in, Ranta had no idea

" _ **Well**_." Ranta sighed lightly, " _ **It's a matter for another day, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." she then moved for the door. "How much longer do we have until we get to the isles?"** _she asked but no sooner that she did, something hit the ship hard enough to splinter the integrity of the boat with a loud crash that nearly sent the blue queen to the floor had Grey Worm not steadied her at the last minute. _**"What was that?**_ " Ranta asked incredulously before rushing to the door with Grey Worm on her heels, shouting could easily be heard coming from outside.

Emerging from the room, the duo were greeted by the rest of the Unsullied - tense and forming a protective barrier outside their captain and queen. The ship's crew had been thrown into a sense of chaos, running around barking orders at each other that their own captain had given moments before.

"Enemy off the starboard side!"

"Load the catapults!"

"Marksmen to your posts!"

"Captain!" Ranta cried climbing the stairs leading to the tense woman with her guard on her heels, yelping when another blast hit the ship and nearly sent the woman toppling over the railing. Or it could of been the fact that storm clouds were rolling in as a response to the danger at hand, and the waves grew choppier as a result. "What's going on?" the Naylor asked, pausing on the stairs.

"We're under attack, the hell if I know by who though." she spat, " But no matter who they are, they must be on one of their slave runs and decided to have a bit of fun. They're giving the Iron Giant a bit of grief too." the woman growled with a look cast over her shoulder to see the other ship returning fire as best as it could while trying to avoid the most damage possible. Spinning the ship's wheel as fast as she could to the right the captain turned back to the blue queen.

"Your grace, it is not safe out here. You have to go back to-" a gasp slipped past Ranta's lips when she seen a flaming fire ball being launched into the air and crashed straight into the ship's side. The force sending the woman's body toppling over the edge of the railing despite Grey Worm's brief grasp he had on her as she fell.

Ranta had apparently been making a habit of falling from great heights, but thankfully there was always someone to catch her. Or rather something. Bursting through the cover of water, was the dark form of Vaemarr with angry and determined tan eyes, mouth extended wide open for all to see. The Naylor felt her back hit something wet and slimy before she was surrounded by darkness and the sound of something splashing down into the water filled her ears.

Back on the ship's deck, stood the Unsullied and captain Penrose with their own jaws slack and eyes wide from what they had just witnessed. "He...He just ate her... He ate her! Her own beastie is sliding the queen down his gullet as we speak. I thought-!" the sea captain was cut off by another fire ball hitting the ship. "Damn it! I'm sick of this. Return fire you worthless sea dogs! I haven't lost a single ship in combat and today will not be that day!"

0o.0o.0o.0.o0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Much attention had fallen on Mereen. A lot of it, especially with its' queen gone. But it made his job that much easier. During the months away from the grand city, Jorah spent his time keeping watch over Astapor and Yunkai. There had been a few scornful whispers floating about the demise of the Storm queen but the Mormont quickly stomped those out personally.

After completing as much work as he could with the aid of the Dothraki on the roads, Jorah had managed to convince the usual group of Dothraki he worked with to stay behind while he went by himself to Volantis. The Mormont was pretty sure that had he not been taking a ship to get to the free city, they would have followed nonetheless.

The aging bear had slipped his way into the city without much trouble, got himself familiar with the slummest of areas and the people there. But unluckily, or rather luckily, depending how he looked at it - someone had recognized the Mormont while he was in a whore house having a drink, despite not wearing any clothing that identified who the man was allied with.

"Oh dear, do my eyes dare deceive me? Jorah the Andal, lurking about in the slums with the rest of the rats." Jorah looked up and seen the very man who had contributed to his exile in the first place. "Varys." the Mormont returned stiffly, focusing back on his drink and inwardly cursing when the bald man sat down at his booth across from him. However, when a second person joined him, Jorah looked up again and spotted a heavily cloaked man he never thought he would see on this side of the Narrow Sea. Tyrion Lannister.

"Do try and calm yourself, I hardly think a maester would be able to get here in time should your heart give out from shock." Varys commented lightly at the facial expression Jorah had been sporting, smiling in thanks to a scantily dressed woman who walked up and brought a round of drinks to the trio of men.

The muscles in Jorah's face twitched rapidly at the sight of the two men in front of him, the bear would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to cut both their heads off and dump them at Ranta's feet as a gift. But thankfully, he knew that it would not help his case. She'd only look at him with the same fear and betrayal she had on the night he confessed.

"He does know how to speak doesn't he?" Tyrion asked, lowering his hood and clinking his glass to Varys' and Jorahs' before drinking its' contents. "Well if he's forgotten how to speak, I know for sure that he knows how to write at the very least." Varys mused, sniffing at his drink before following Tyrion's example. At this particular moment two prostitutes walked by, one silvery blonde and dressed in a sky blue dress styled to show her bare arse cheeks and another who had mediocre dyed blue hair with hints of green in it and dressed in a cream colored dress that showed ample cleavage and plenty of rear end. Daenerys and Ranta, Jorah noted to himself with a frown though could not ignore the desire that lingered within him.

"I thought you said Ranta's hair was blue, not blue with green?" Tyrion remarked, eyeing the woman. "Oh it is." Varys said, " It's easy for a ravenette to bleach their hair to blonde if it'll lead them to bigger wages and the same can be said for blondes who need to stain their hair to black with coal or ink to get better pay. But unfortunately for them, the blondes cannot get the blue they desire for too long. Eventually the blueberry paste or ink will wear away and leave them with the greenish color you see now. And the dark haired women cannot get their hair to a blueish color without bleaching their locks and then re-staining it - too much damage to the hair so they leave it to the blondes to try and mimic our fair lady."

Tyrion hummed in understanding, taking a drink from his cup and them motioning to the woman who accompanied the Ranta imposter, "And I take it that, that is supposed to be Daenerys Targaryen?" he assumed. Varys nodded in confirmation but it was Jorah who spoke, "She is the Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea and sister to Queen Ranta."

"Aahh, so he speaks. "Tyrion turned his head to acknowledge the Mormont along with Varys. "You both must be the dullest men alive to be sitting where you are." the exiled knight ignored the jab. "On the contrary I'd like to think I'm quite the opposite." the spymaster noted, earning a 'here, here!' from Tyrion. " Queen Ranta Naylor knows of your involvement with me" Jorah glared at Varys, " and she is fighting to get your family off the throne." he added towards the dwarf. "And yet here you both are, sitting in front of the commander of her armies as if we were old friends."

Varys ran a finger around the rim of his cup lightly, "Oh, so you kept your position within her army after all? One would think an exile or execution would be in order after such a betrayal, and yet here you are. Alive and well, pride and honor bruised beyond belief but still well nonetheless." Jorah winced and subconsciously curled in on himself, finding the table far more interesting.

Varys sighed regretfully at bringing up the sore subject, "We all make mistakes, we are human - it's in our nature. Sometimes we do things believing they are right, not knowing how badly we would come to regret it later...I like to believe that I understand that more than anyone...and clearly so does our queen if you are still alive." Tyrion turned his head to observe the activity in the brothel, keeping an ear on the conversation between the two bigger men with rapt attention.

"What did the queen say when she found out?" Varys wondered. "Nothing really." Jorah shook his head, "She told me that if I had been any other man then I would have been executed on the spot, said that she couldn't permanently banish me either. So the queen sent me away to do as I please until she summons me back to her side. And here I am after months of protecting the roads to her cities from slavers and squashing out whispers of rebellion."

The spymaster nodded at this and drinking from his own glass, "Ever merciful our queen is, but still not one to shy away from getting her hands dirty or away from war with the most powerful free city in all of Essos. Thankfully for us, war will not come to her - not yet anyways." he amended. Jorah's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Lord Illyrio of Pentos and another ally of Lady Ranta's are in the city as we speak, talking the city Triarch's down from any future unnecessary conflicts. I am quite confident that they will succeed and any hostilities between Volantis and Slaver's Bay will be destroyed." Varys answered with ease. Jorah nodded at this bit of information but said nothing in response.

"What did you do?" Tyrion suddenly asked. Jorah and Varys both looked at the dwarf questionably, "What did you do to get sent away?" Tyrion clarified. "I sent letters to him about her." Jorah motioned to Varys, " For how long?" the curly haired man then asked. "...For a good while. Stopped when Daenerys was attacked at the market in Vaes Dothrak." Jorah answered. "And were you forced to tell her or did you confess?" the dwarf dug. "I confessed, why does any of this matter?" the Mormont narrowed his eyes.

Varys shifted as he too eyed the Lannister, "I do believe our friend here is trying to see why we side with the Naylorian queen." he mused off handedly. Jorah's eyes flickered back and forth between the two for a few moments before settling on the shorter of the two. "Do you believe in anything? Something greater than ourselves? Gods, destiny, a plan for this world?" the bear finally asked the lion.

"No." Tyrion shook his head. "Neither did I." Jorah agreed, " Then I saw this young woman with the bluest hair and a pair of eyes to match, call down the wrath of the gods upon the heads of two Dothraki hand maidens who had tried to take her younger sister away from her. I witnessed her take in creatures that others would shackle in chains or kill for sport, and raise them as her own. From city to city, I watched as thousands of freed men and slaves that had been freed - agree to fight for this foreign woman who came from across the Narrow sea. Queen Ranta has made things that seemed impossible, possible for this side of the world. She's changed hundreds of thousands of lives and not because she wants their support, but because it is what is right. Can you honestly tell me anyone that lives in Westeros that would do the same?" Jorah asked knowingly.

Tyrion would of liked to say he did, but he knew he'd only be lying to himself. "It's very hard to be a cynic after seeing that." Jorah tipped his glass back and slammed its contents down in one go. "There will be others who will not share your optimism, she has no legitimate claim-" Tyrion tried weakly but was cut off by the Mormont. "She does, Viserys was the next in line for the throne and before he died he named Ranta his heir. She has every right to the throne, just as much as the next Targaryen." Jorah signaled one of the workers for another round of alcohol to be brought to them.

"The Targaryens are famously insane-" Tyrion began once the fresh round of drinks had been brought but was interrupted by Varys this time no less, "And you're saying the Naylor's are?" he returned cooly. "Well considering who they've backed since the beginning of time." Tyrion shrugged but Jorah merely rolled his eyes and threw enough coin onto the table to pay for their drinks plus a tip before making to leave.

"If you want to support her then support her. But wither you support the Storm queen or not, it does not matter because one way or another Ranta Naylor will be climbing the steps to the Iron throne and you and any others who have a problem with this will have to come to terms with it and learn to call her queen." Sliding out of the booth, Jorah stood up and walked away from the duo without a backwards glance. Varys looked down upon his small companion with an unimpressed expression and allowed the silent judgement to eat at him until he could no longer take it.

"Wait… wait!" Tyrion called, getting in one last drink of his alcoholic beverage and chasing after the retreating Mormont with Varys on his heels. Back out into the bustling, crowded streets of the slums came the traveling duo - looking for the third member of their party. Tyrion spotted the pale yellow shirt and dirty blonde hair of the Mormont merging in with the crowd but with a steady trained eye, the Lannister was able to keep track of the man who always remained a few feet in front of the duo.

Could he have called out to the Mormont? Oh sure, but the last thing any of them needed was attention drawn to themselves, so when the trio had finally made their way out of the slums and to the better part of Volantis where their wheelhouse had been - Tyrion took this opportunity to run ahead and stop in front of the Mormont. A bit out of breath no less. Jorah said nothing as he stared down at the imp blocking his way and felt the presence of the spymaster behind him.

"We would very much appreciate if you joined us on our way to Mereen, but I am telling you now that if I have to spend another week in that wheel house without a break to socialize, I will lose my mind." Tyrion warned slowly. Jorah smirked and scratched at his beard, " We'll have to sail through Valyria either way. Until the slavers are brought under control, I don't want to travel by foot from here to Mereen. I made it here safety enough, it should be fine on the way back."

Tyrion spared a glance to Varys who had merely shrugged in response, "We can take the supplies from the wheelhouse, it should last us until we reach the city." the spymaster iterated to the duo. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get moving, we have a lot of water to cross if we want to get to Mereen." Jorah declared before moving around the dwarf that was now his traveling companion and led the duo through the streets of Volantis and to outside of its walls after obtaining the supplies Tyrion and Varys had with them.

Little had either of them known, that back in the slums in one of the open squares had been a red priestess preaching to a crowd of slaves. "Lord cast your light upon us. For the night is dark and full of terrors!" she led the sermon, waiting for the crowd to finish repeating her words back to her.

"Lord cast your light upon us. For the night is dark and full of terrors!"

"I was once as you are now, bought and sold, scourged and branded. The lord of light hears your voice. He hears you as he hears the king, he hears the stone men and their misery and he has sent us a savior. From amongst fire and flame did she rise, heaven and earth trembles at her fury. The sky answers her call! She was brought to us to chase away the monsters in the dark of the night, and she was brought to us to save us from the terrors in the daylight. The Storm queen! Ranta Naylor is the storm the Lord of Light gave us, she is the storm reshaping the world!"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

They say you never forget the smell of burning flesh or the screams of a dying man and it was safe to say that Ranta was more than qualified to speak on behalf of this saying. _**"They attacked us first.**_ " Grey Worm's words echoed through her ears. " _**I know.**_ " she had heard herself reply. _**"Had you not given the command, they would of set fire to the ships anyways.**_ " he spoke again. _**"I know**_." the woman echoed.

 _ **"How many people did we lose in the attack, on both ships?"**_ Ranta watched as crew men limped about on deck with wounds either freshly banadged or that had yet to be bandaged. _**"A handful of crewmen killed on both ships, and at least a dozen injured but it could have been worse.**_ " Grey Worm reported.

" _ **The captain?"**_

 _ **"One of the ones injured."**_

 _ **"The quartermaster?"**_

 _ **"Dead"**_

Ranta sighed heavily, rubbing her temples tiredly as she thought back on the events that had happened not too long ago. _Oh gross, she was not where she thought she was. Vaemarr wouldn't be so cruel but when she felt the serpents tongue shift under her back, she knew he would be that cruel. "Keep calm, Ranta, you are just in a giant snakes mouth...it could be worse, you could of fallen into the water" the woman spoke to herself, wincing when Vaemarr's slimy tongue continued to move underneath her frame._

 _"Open your mouth and let me out." Ranta whispered, "Open your mouth and let me out!" the woman cried louder slapping her hand against the top of Vaemarr's mouth. The vibrations that went through her frame were great when the behemoth hummed in acknowledgement to her demands._

 _Faintly the exotic woman could hear the rumble of thunder and boom of lightning outside but there was also the booming of fireballs hitting the surface of the ships. Surfacing lightly, Vaemarr cracked his mouth open far enough for Ranta to crawl through and to use the curved horns on the sides of his mouth to pull herself out and then climb up onto his head with a bit of difficulty considering the hurdles the rain and wind provided along with the waves from the water below._

 _Once safely aboard the armored beast, Ranta stumbled when her carrier began stealthily moving towards the enemy's ship that had been bombarding the ship where Grey Worm and the others were. Out of the corner of her eye, Ranta was able to spot Laemyx surfacing and traveling along side the two, an unhappy look in his eye to match his brothers'. Maneuvering behind the attacking ship without being noticed, the two serpents rose well out of the water and plenty above the surface of the deck - giving Ranta a good view of the offending men and watching as they all slowly came to a stop once they seen the two beasts standing before them with a woman standing at command._

 _Growling in synch, Vaemarr and Laemyx effectively caused quite a few to back away slowly as if it would help the situation at hand. Another boom of thunder and flash of lightning was the last thing those men registered before they heard one word escape passed the lips of the blue haired woman._

 _"Ignite."_

Ranta squeezed her eyes shut as the screams of the dying seemed to amplify in her head the more she thought about it. _**"My queen, what do you want done with the prisoners?"**_ Grey Worm questioned, referring to the crew of the second ship that had attacked the Iron Giant- currently tied up to be left in the middle of the deck with weapons stripped and wounds untreated.

Looking over her shoulder towards the cluster of men, Ranta began walking towards them without a word with her guards on her heels. This action had caught the attention of the ships crew who had stopped whatever they were doing to watch their queen stop before the now tense captives who looked up at her warily and in fear. _**"Grab three of them, and choose two other Unsullied to question them with you below deck. Find out who they work for and why they attacked. Use any means necessary."**_

Grey Worm nodded in understanding before beckoning to two soldiers to accompany him in the task given. "My queen?" a familiar rough voice called from behind her, Ranta turned and seen it had been Captain Penrose limping over to her. "You should be resting." Ranta admonished lightly. "And you should be digesting in your snakes belly from what I seen, but appearances aren't always what they seem. I've been hurt worse than a sore leg." the captain shrugged.

"But injuries aside that's not why I am here" the captain began but was cut off by a crew man calling out. " Captain! Ship off the port bow" the man reported from the crows nest above, alerting the rest of the people on board. "Oh for fuck's sake!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs out of frustration before making for the helm. "Are they making to attack?!" Penrose asked heatedly. "No, they're….they're…" the man trailed off in disbelief at what he had seen.

"What in the seven hells is your problem boy, have you forgotten how to speak?!" the captain shouted. "They're waving a white flag, captain. They're coming to meet us peacefully." the look out reported. "What flag are they flying?" Penrose asked. " Grey cross bones, black backround." the captain's eyed widened at this brought to light. "Well, would you look at that, your grace. Looks like you get to meet your isle pirates after all." the woman mused a bit distractedly as she turned the ship's wheel slightly to line it up beside the other ship. Ranta said nothing as she watched the pirate ship steadily get closer and closer until its crew abruptly dropped anchor and harshly turned its wheel to the right - forcing the wooden carrier to whip around back towards the direction it came from.

"Run inta a spot o' tro'ble, did ya, Ol' Glory?" the supposed male captain of the pirate ship called over knowingly as its ccrew brought the anchor up once more. "What makes you think that? You don't like the new style we're taking on? Battered but still going on strong?" Penrose returned with a motion to her ship. "N'ver said I didn' like it." the man argued good naturedly

" Good, because it's the new style now a days, would you like me to help ya get caught up to the trend?" the woman smirked. " No thank ya, I'm ol' fash'ned. What ya can do for me though, is show me the Naylor ya have on board." Old Glory's occupants tensed heavily at this and glared at the other occupants. "Such ugly looks from the lot of ya, what fore?" the man grinned knowingly. "You show me yours and I'll show you mine." Penrose responded evenly.

"Didn' know this was a cock measuring contest." a sly feminine voice rang out, causing attention to fall upon the source. Ranta tried peaking through the gaps between her shoulders but the men were locked together tightly. Penrose narrowed her eyes on the other ship as its crew members brought forward a moderately sized wooden board long enough to reach across the water and hook onto her ship should they want to board, which is exactly what they did. "But in comparison I know yours will be bigger than mine. Tarla Naylor, at your service." the voice rang out again though Penrose was unable to find a source for it.

Despite the waves rocking the ships, the makeshift bridge stayed in place between the two ships and was even tested by a handful of armed pirates crossing and boarding the Old Glory. The female captain narrowed her eyes on the mangy pirates that had dared step aboard without permission, "Oi, oi! Get your filthy arses off my ship before I string your pebbles up and wear 'em as good luck charms!" the woman barked from her position at the wheel.

The crew men, bless their hearts, as beaten and battered as they were still tensed and placed their hands at their swords and daggers - ready to defend their ship, captain and hidden queen with the Unsullied right behind them.

"Ooooo~ Fiesty, fiesty, fiesty Mereen." from out of the crowd on the other ship stepped a pale woman apparently dubbed Tarla with a devious smirk on her face. Stepping a board the wooden bridge, she too crossed and boarded the other woman's ship. For some unknown reason to everyone outside of the Unsullied, one of the spear armed guards took his weapon and pounded it firmly into the wood of the ships deck.

Bang. Threat

Bang. Is

Bang. Approaching

Bang. The

Bang. Queen

The minor break in formation blocking Ranta's view had allowed her to finally get a view on the last person to cross the wooden bridge and onto their ship. There stood the woman whose attention had been captured by the stotic warrior's actions. Her lips were as red as blood and as she smiled toothily, she had shown the world that her teeth were the purist color of white. Her hair was dark brown, bordering black and just whispered above her shoulders and her eyes had been a piercing ice blue. That was all the young queen was able to see before her sight was blocked by an armored shoulder once more.

"Well, would you look at that... Unsullied dogs." a bitter taste filled Ranta's mouth at the disrespect her apparent cousin had shown to the men who had dedicated their lives to the blue haired Naylor. "Thought it was just a rumor when we heard you had been freed, but if you're here now and chompin' at the bit to tear into me and my boys as you are…" the sound of footsteps approaching echoed in the otherwise silent air, " that means the Queen of Mereen is here. Yes?" the woman's voice was closer now.

"Pirate," Penrose called warningly, "Keep taunting them like that and I cannot guarantee nor care if you end up with a spear in yer gut. Back up." she ordered sternly. The female pirate grinned in responce and raised a foot to take a step closer but stopped when an unfamiliar voice sounded. ** _"Step aside, weapons at the ready._** " Ranta commanded firmly.

Without hesitation, the Unsullied blockade parted in synch to reveal the Storm Queen herself. The red lipped brunette blinked once at the sight before her. So this was the storm destined to sweep over Westeros...House Naylor's redemption... the salvation of Slaver's Bay and beyond. Her little cousin. It had been years since she seen the blue haired girl who now clearly a woman, and a strong one at that. There was no forgetting that hair or eyes once you've seen it once.

Unknowingly, the female pirate took a small step forwards and would of no doubt been impaled by one of the Unsullied had a strong hand not jerked her back two steps and place a knife at her neck. "The Queen did not say you may approach" Grey Worm's thickly accented voice growled in common into the law breaking woman's ear.

The pirate's companions all tensed and was ready to come to her aide but was deterred by Old Glory's own ship members standing at the ready. "Fair enough but keep yer hands off'a me." the woman glared heatedly back at the soldier and wripped her arm from his grasp but was otherwise unable to move. Moving her icey glare off of the man holding her hostage and back onto her family, the Naylor's gaze softened significantly.

"I realize we do not know each other well despite being family but do you think you could call your dogs off? Apologies for offending by approaching without permission." the last part of her statement had been a bit sarcastic and directed towards Grey Worm but the rest seemed genuine.

Ranta stared unblinking at the woman who was family, a million thoughts flying through her pretty blue head. But throughout the chaos raging in her mind, Ranta was able to focus on what was important at the moment. "My name is Ranta of House Naylor, First of my name, Heir to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, The Storm queen, Queen of Mereen, Queen of the Andals and First men, Queen of the Unsullied, Little Sister of the Dothraki, Liberator of Slavers Bay, and Mother of beasts. I stand here in order to make a deal with Tarla of House Naylor, leader and savior of the Basilisk Isles, bane to the Naath and the Summer Isles."

It was silent for a long moment. Silent for so long that Ranta was wondering if she had slipped into another language when speaking. However when the captive brunette looked down at the wooden deck below and licked her red lips, those thoughts were cast away. The message had been clear, there was no love or favor between the Queen and the pirate. And Tarla couldn't help but understand and admittedly fear it.

"I'm listening."


	13. Chapter 13

"The deal is very simple," Ranta spoke, "You and your men loyally fight for me in my conquest for the throne or we take your ships and find someone else to sail them. I already have an abundance of sell swords fighting for me, it shouldn't be too hard to find some more." the monarch mused offhandedly and then took a moment to think before giving Grey Worm a subtle look.

Catching the look, the stern faced man lowered the knife away from the dark haired Naylor but then kicked the side of Tarla's knee in and sent her to the ground with a cry followed by a rather violent curse.

"Pay attention, 'cousin' ." Ranta knelt down to her height and sharply turned the woman's glaring face away from Grey Worm and onto her. "My problem with you and the other Naylors is an issue that must be addressed but against my own selfish desires, it will be dealt with later….and trust me I want nothing more than to figure out why you all left me behind." Tarla's gaze wavered significantly at the determination and anger hidden within the baby blue eyes in front of her.

"However, right now my focus is gathering numbers to my army so I can invade Westeros already. For years I've been fighting for this, fighting to go home and make things right for everyone. I've accomplished this in all three cities of Slaver's Bay, and if I can do that then I believe I can do the same in Westeros. But I need more than belief in myself to do this, I need others to believe too. Daenerys Targaryen, Ser Jorah Mormont, Ser Barristen Selmy, Daario Naharis, the Greengoods, the Unsullied, the Dothraki, the Second Sons, and the Freed Men all believe in me. But I need more than that," Ranta felt so dirty for how ungrateful she sounded but her words were true.

"I would be seen as a foreign invader if I only had the support of outside forces and a Westerosi house with a solitary member and another with only one abled bodied man, it would hardly count as Westerosi support in the eyes of those in the Seven Kingdoms. I need House Naylor to reunite, and I need it to reunite now. I will not be in Essos for much longer. I get all of House Naylor together, then the other houses will flock to me. Makes invading much more easier if I have inside and outside support." Ranta finished.

Tarla was silent for a handful of moments before moving to get up but froze when she seen the Unsullied man that had grabbed her from before, move forward in anticipation to intercept any possible attacks. Ranta held up a hand to halt Grey Worm's movement and stood up with Tarla following suit. "Even if you had your dogs impale me with their spears, or slit my throat open and took my ships by force" Tarla spoke," I would still of followed you. You have my support, cousin." the pirate smiled lightly, " I'd bend the knee now, but it'd be best if I did it in front of the others on the island." she shrugged.

This seemed a bit too easy. She was a pirate, and had been for years. "You do realize by swearing to me that you can no longer pillage Naath or the Summer Isles right? They will be coming under my protection now. I promised two people dear to me that this would come to light" Ranta informed the red lipped woman. An eye twitch here and a slightly sour frown marring her lips was the reaction Ranta had been expecting. And by the gods above did she receive it.

"Where do you expect us to get our income then? Some of the men do not follow for me for free, They follow me because their pockets are heavy with reward. The two places you just put under your protection are filled with rewards." Tarla argued. The blue haired woman narrowed her eyes, " Pillaging, kidnapping, and tearing families apart to be bound in chains and sold into a life of slavery is no reward." Ranta admonished heartedly.

"No more. Get me on the Iron throne and you will have more rewards than you can revel in, in your lifetime on top of the spoils of war. If my Dothraki and the few former masters of Mereen can serve without enslaving then so can you and the others." Tarla sighed heavily at this before turning to the group of men who followed her aboard the Naylor ship.

None of them looked happy about the news broken to them, "Who are we fighting exactly?" one of them asked. "The Greyjoys, and all other opposing fleets." Ranta informed them and apparently this bit of news had turned their whole attitudes around considering the men perked up considerably. "The Greyjoys?!" a man echoed, "Well that's all you needed ta say. Tarla, if you don't bend da knee then we will. What I wouldn' do to get my hands on a Greyjoy." the man trailed off darkly.

"None of us hold a love for the Greyjoys," Tarla explained once she seen the quirked brow from her relative. " Maybe this will work out after all, they still won't like not being able to pillage, but the opportunity to get back at the Greyjoys for the trouble they caused us...well that would make it entirely worth it." the woman finished with a sly smile. Ranta returned it with her own small one and extended her arm out, "Welcome to the campaign." she offered lightly. Tarla grasped the other woman's arm out without hesitation and the two shook, "Glad to be apart of it, my queen." she addressed her new ruler before turning to her men and walked towards the bridge connecting the two ships together.

"Come on lads, lets take 'em home and get the ships repaired so the queen can go back to Mereen." Tarla instructed walking away. The few departing men bowed their heads in respect before returning to their own ship, removing the wooden bridge and then moving to set sail once more. After a few moments of Ranta watching the pirate ship move forward and feeling their own follow after, Grey Worm moved up besides her. _**"My queen…"**_ he murmured lowly. " Do you trust them?" said woman asked. Grey Worm stayed silent on the matter but when she turned to look at the man, he shifted his weight.

 ** _"I trust you."_** Grey Worm answered instead. " And I trust you." Ranta returned touching his arm lightly, _" **Which is why I'm trusting you to tell me if something doesn't feel right. You'll do that won't you? You'll tell me if you can sense negativity floating amongst our newly acquired allies.** "_ Grey Worm nodded his head solemnly at the not so subtle command.

"Good." Ranta pulled back satisfied, ** _" Now, what did you learn from the prisoners down below?"_ **she asked referring to the temporarily forgotten men tied up on deck. **_"Step stone pirates. Pirates in Westerosi territory, they were on a slave run to Sothoryos._** " he informed her. The Naylorian queen was terribly unimpressed with the occupation of the Westeros pirates and after sparing them a glance, she turned back to Grey Worm. _ **"Well you know what we do to a majority of our slavers now don't we? Especially after attacking my ships. Take care of them.**_" Ranta dismissed, leaving Grey Worm and the rest of the Unsullied to dispose of their assailants.

Climbing the stairs leading upto the wheel of the ship, the blue eyed woman was met with a blank faced Penrose, absently steering the wheel as she watched the masked soldiers rally the prisoners below deck to meet their maker. "Not to be spared the same fate as the others, I see." the captain commented as the monarch approached. "No," Ranta shook her head, "Does that bother you?" she asked pointedly.

Hearing this, the captain shook her head herself with a frown, "No, by all means. Do what you want, matters little to me. You're a savior to the people on this side of the sea, but you can't be everyone's savior. Glad to see you understand that." Penrose mused before turning her gaze back to the sea in front of her. The blue haired Naylor watched the other woman for a long moment before huffing and dropping the subject.

The journey to the home of the pirates did not take much longer, perhaps a handful of hours and night had fallen. Successfully docked, Ranta was thoroughly ready for bed but according to Tarla, night time is when the pirates were most willing to listen to reason - having had their fill of women, drinks and pillaging. _"Give me a few minutes and I'll have my officers and a good portion of this island's population before you." Tarla said._

"Give me a few minutes and I'll have everyone before you, Ranta" the liberator of Slavers Bay mocked under her breath, rubbing an eye tiredly from behind a platform she was to climb to address the pirates together. If it was her imagination or not, Ranta could of sworn she heard Grey Worm snort in amusement from beside her. "Attention fellow creeps, freaks, and thieves a like. I bring your sorry arses some good news." Tarla's voice echoed through the night air.

"I believe I have found a solution that will satisfy both our hearts and pockets." she paused, " There I was, sailing out on open water, enjoying myself under the sun. And then what do I hear a moment later? The sound of a battle. And when I drag my behind over to reap the rewards of whatever sad sod that was left after the battle, guess what I see? ….. Two ships flying House Naylor's symbol." a healthy murmur broke out amongst the crowd gathered.

"And after some investigating, not only did I come across a member of my family….but I came across my younger cousin, Ranta Naylor. The Queen of Mereen herself." Hearing the subtle cue, Ranta and the Unsullied climbed the wooden stairs of the platform and came up beside the red lipped woman. A wide variety of looks flowed through the crowd along with verbal responses, so many that it was hard to track them all.

"The queen, has come to us for help...and being the ever so charitable person that I am, I've agreed." Tarla revealed. Blue eyes glazed over the many bodies of the crowd in front of her with an unreadable look. Many of the men and women in front of her were not that visibly appeasing to look at, with the sickly yellowed skin, rotting teeth, missing body parts and knotted hair, but they must be doing something right to still be around and fight on the waters that they do today.

"What kinda help?" a woman asked from somewhere deep in the crowd, mutters of agreement following after. Tarla opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Ranta took a step forward, " I am the heir to the Iron throne of Westeros, meaning that I am at war. I need a formidable naval army to rage sea battles and who better water warriors are there than pirates? ….That would be the Greyjoys and I need them out of my hair as I focus on the battles on land. In exchange for your services, I have offered you rewards beyond imagination that will be delivered after I am on the Iron throne." Ranta finished.

Uncertain glances were exchanged amongst the pillagers but there was one unhappy soul who had no qualms over voicing his displeasure. "Like hell, are we takin' orders fr'm some perfumed arist'tacratic whore. Find some one else ta fight yer battles! We don' need you or yer money! We didn' need it before an' we don't need it now" a rough voice yelled. In synch with one another, multiple eyes upon the platform narrowed dangerously at the man in the crowd, especially when a few voices of agreement rose up.

"I wasn't asking for an opinion" Ranta growled out dangerously above the noise, "I was stating what was going to happen. Your leader has already agreed to the terms, fight for me or I take everything by force. She was smart and swore the allegiance of the Basilisk Isle Pirates to me."

"It wasn't hers ta swear in the firs' place."

It was suddenly like someone had snapped their fingers - any betrayal, anger or mistrust that had been felt from the pirates below had quickly turned to fear and disbelief. A collective gasp and group flinch enveloped the mass of people, unable to believe what had just been voiced. Turning her head slightly, Ranta seen Tarla step up and watched as blue eyes turn into a murderous steel, fists clenched tightly at her sides and a muscle in her jaw twitch uncontrollably.

Vibrations in the ground traveled up the length of Ranta's frame, quickly followed by the sound of loud groaning. Moving forward, the Unsullied prepared for any kind of attack and formed a defensive circle around their queen. Breaking out from the cover of the ground, Ranta was able to see what look like a group of tree roots shoot out as if they had a mind of their own and fly towards the mutinous man in the crowd, bobbing and weaving around anyone in their paths.

Through the Unsullied bubble Ranta was able to see the back of a man desperately trying to make a retreat, only to have the tree roots wrap around his middle and drag him back and be presented before the leaders on the platform- dangling in the air helplessly. "You got a problem with how I'm leading us?" Tarla whispered with narrowed eyes, though everyone present heard the threat as clear as day.

Without giving the man a chance to answer, Tarla's hand twitched and another tree root shot from the ground and wrapped around the man's neck, crushing his air ways. "W-we nev'r t-took any orders fr'm an outs'der….tha' changes jus' be-cause she's yer c-cousin?" the man choked out, face turning colors from the lack of oxygen. The roots tightened around the man's throat and Ranta had admittedly been waiting for the inevitable sound of his neck or spine breaking at any moment.

"Doesn't matter what we have or haven't done before. I'm telling you what we're doing now." Tarla growled and Ranta took this opportunity to break free of the Unsullied barrier to step forward. "I gave my people a choice wither they would follow me or not. I'm not saying everyone chose to follow me" she spoke, drawing attention onto her, "but with your blatant disregard and refusal to conform to your leader's will after swearing fealty to me…. You are considered an open rebellion and all rebellions will be crushed." Ranta finished darkly before sliding her blue orbs into Tarla's and nodding her head.

The Pirate captain's eyes narrowed in understanding before turning back to the captured man an arms length away, With a sharp tilt of her head to the side, so harsh that Ranta wouldn't of been surprised if her cousin's neck broke from the force she used - four more roots shot from the ground and wrapped themselves around the appendages of the ensnared man.

The cluster of roots moved in harmony and began pulling with all their might in different directions. So when the man was finally torn into pieces, quite literally mind you, a spray of blood splattered against the two cousins and those close enough to the platform. Dropping the removed body parts of the dead man, the bloodied roots hovered in the air - waiting to wrap around the next victim.

"Does anyone else have a problem with my decision?" Tarla asked rhetorically to the stunned faces in the crowd but when the sound of something moving in the foliage from behind them echoed, both Naylors turned. From out of the darkness appeared two sets of familiar tan slitted eyes, followed by low growling. Vaemarr and Laemyx slithered out of the foliage, wet and covered in sand and dirt from emerging from the sea and traveling on land soon after.

Rising above the platform and glaring out at the gaping crowd of pirates in front of them, the two brothers hissed menacingly - rows of sharp pointed teeth, and their hooked hoods flaring out to make their appearance seemingly bigger and more intimidating. Huffing lightly in amusement at their actions, Ranta turned back to the audience. "I do believe a question was asked. Were there any more complaints about the change of management?" the blue haired woman asked knowingly.

Gaping at the two beasts in front of her, Tarla found herself gulping before dropping onto one knee and bowing her head, "Long live the queen." she voiced and others were quick to follow. One by one the gathered pirates dropped onto one knee with a bowed head. "Long live the queen!" Ranta turned to Grey Worm and his unit with a somewhat smug quirked brow, causing the Unsullied captain to respond with a small satisfied smirk himself. Turning slightly and reaching a hand out to the two serpents, Ranta pet the two behemoths lovingly once they were within her reach.

"Long live the queen, indeed."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.o0.0o.

"I asked a simple question, where is Jorah?" Daenerys could not understand why the people in front of her could not answer this. She had asked twice now and didn't receive an answer, all she was graced with was uncomfortable looks exchanged amongst her sister's council members. "I am afraid, your grace," Ser Barristan spoke, "that we cannot answer that question." he answered her.

"And why not?" Dany questioned. "We cannot answer it directly." Daario amended, "Jorah's alive don't you worry." he assured. "As far as we know, anyways." Cerran muttered and received glares and a hit to the arm curtousey of Daario for it.

"The fact of the matter is." Missandei hurriedly spoke, "Some... things have occurred recently in your absence and it has caused the Queen to hold things closer to the chest. She has ordered us quiet on the matter, least we invoke her wrath for treason. We cannot tell you where Jorah is even if we knew for certain outside of the general knowledge that he is patrolling outside of the city, you will have to wait for Queen Ranta to return to tell you." the temporary leader of Mereen finished.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Daenerys stifled her temper and the questions bubbling to come out. "Very well" the Targaryen relented, crossing one leg over the other, "I will wait for Ranta's return then. I do believe you had news to report." she referred to Cerran. "Ah, yes." the man nodded, " News from Westeros." Cerran spoke. This had captured the attention of everyone, "Westeros?" Missandei echoed with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, from one of our allies - House Forrester." Cerran flipped a piece of paper out from underneath his shirt and held it between two fingers, " They have decided to contribute to our Queen's war efforts by building ships and weapons from Iron wood trees. They said that the ships will be sailing out of the White Harbor in the North to keep them out of sight of any hostile eyes."

"Some of the weapons have been sent to the Harbor as well to be stored on the ships and some have been sent to Pentos to be picked up there from other ships. They also tell us that recently the Boltons, Ramsey Bolton specifically had stolen away the North from the Starks and have been running wild in Winterfell, but that was up until Jon Snow- Ned Stark's bastard took up arms with the Freefolk, fellow houses of the North and warriors of the Vale to take it back. The battle was won, house Bolton is extinct and now the Starks rule the North once more. The word is, is that the other Northerners have made Jon Snow King in the North with his sister Sansa Stark at his side." Cerran finished.

"Freefolk, on the other side of the wall?!" Barristan said incredulously after a long moment of silence had passed. "Is he out of his mind?" the Selmy protested. Cerran only shrugged in response, "Well apparently they are...or at least were." he stated. "Wildlings in the North are the least of our concerns." Melarie's calm and soothing voice sounded.

"With the Northern houses making Jon Snow King in the North, they have already identified that they do not recognize themselves as one of the seven kingdoms. Meaning that they have no intention on bending the knee to a queen wither she sits on the Iron throne or not." she informed with a grave look.

"However," Kiran now spoke, drawing attention to himself. " House Forrester does not condone this. They will not bend to Jon Snow, they will not supply to Jon Snow now. The Forrester's and their bannermen have abandoned their homes and fled into Wolfswood incase any of the other houses came after them on Jon's behalf. House Forrester has stated that they will remain in Wolfswood until Queen Ranta comes to Westeros. From there they will leave the woods and go to wherever Ranta stations."

"The point of this letter was to say one thing." Melarie spoke again, "It is time for Ranta to sail for Westeros. There is a queen to the south in Kings Landing and a King to the North in Winterfell. Ranta was to rage war against one queen. Not a queen and a King of the like sitting on opposite sides of the country. No more traveling around Essos and to lands beyond, Westeros needs her and it needs her now before the climb for the Iron throne becomes impossible."

Daario smirked and ran a hand over his bearded face, "You know, I think I'm starting to like the people of Westeros more and more." he snarked. " So this King in the North, what support does he have? Is there any outside of the North?" he asked. The Greengood trio exchanged looks before ultimately shaking their heads. "But you just said that the Vale answered his call when it was time to do battle." Daenerys noted.

"Yes they did." Cerran nodded, "But that wasn't so much as a call to loyalty but as to one to help the rest of Westeros. The Boltons in power was an asset no to no one besides their own house. The Vale could answer the call again should it come to battle between us and the North or they can not. The Vale does not necessarily have strength in numbers, they are not ones for battle. They hide in their mountains where enemies cannot get them. However, you take the dragons and fly them over the Eyrie and they will kneel instantly." he vowed.

"Why trek an army through mountains when you can simply reign fire down from above." Daenerys added thoughtfully. "Exactly." Cerran agreed. Missandei thought for a moment before sighing heavily, "The Queen should be back soon, we can tell her this when she returns….can letters be sent to the Basilisk Isles?" she turned her gaze to Cerran and his older brother.

"Of course, is that messenger hawk still roaming around? The one from Vaes Dothrak?" the younger of the two asked and was answered with confirming nods. "Good, then all you have to do is write your letter and send the bird on her way." Cerran instructed. Rushing was the last thing Missandei wanted to do to her queen, but it was what was necessary if the Westerosi had been telling the truth.

Grabbing a paper and quill, Missandei began to write quickly - describing how Daenerys was back and successful in her quest, the concerns about the nobles, her offer to Hizdahr, and what had been foretold by Cerran and his family, urging the queen to hurry home so that she could address this promptly. Signing her name at the bottom and sealing the letter closed, Missandei had been prepared to call an Unsullied in to track down the messenger hawk and have it deliver the letter but froze when she seen a solitary familiar form and two unfamiliar ones standing in the door way.

"Jorah." she breathed causing the rest of the room to whip around so fast necks could of snapped in half. Standing there in all of his glory, had been the Mormont himself standing wind battered and dirty along with his companions. Before the translator could stop herself, Missandei found herself calling for the Unsullied as Daario, Barristan and Cerran all shot up from their seats and stood in front of the guests of the great pyramid protectively.

"Guards, Guards! Come quickly!"

Alarmed, and heart broken to see a friend...friends of his looking at him with such fear and mistrust. "Missandei." Jorah pleaded desperately, taking a step forward but was stopped when guards rushed in to take care of the threat at hand.

His two companions, a short man in dwarvish height and a tall bald one held their hands up in a sign of surrender at the sight of spears in their faces "So much for a warm welcome and hospitality."the dwarf muttered. "Jorah, you aren't supposed to be here." Missandei ignored the comment. "I know, I know." the man nodded in agreement much to Daenerys confusion, "but I have to speak to the Queen. When does she return?" Jorah asked. "You do what you've done, and have the nerve to come back asking to see the queen?" Daario tilted his head slightly.

"With our enemies at your back nonetheless." Barristan mused with a glare directed towards the two newcomers. Daenerys, Rakharo and Jhogo all stood in confusion as to what the others had been talking about. "After what he's done? Enemies? What are you talking about?" the silvery blonde questioned. "The men you see before you are Tyrion Lannister and Varys the Spy master of King's Landing. Or in other words, our enemies." the Selmy informed. Daenerys furrowed her brow and watched as Rakharo and Jhogo pulled in front of her line of sight protectively.

"On the contrary I'd say we were quite the opposite, Ser Barristan." Varys spoke. "And why is that?" Melarie asked standing, with Kiran on her heels as fast as he could and standing beside his mother. Crippled or not, the man would not be going down without a fight when it came to protecting her. "Because my dear Melarie, I believe everyone in this room wants the same thing. For wrongs to be corrected and to see the right person sit on the Iron throne. Tyrion and I are here to help with the endeavor." Varys spoke truthfully.

" And how exactly does a spider and a dwarf help in a war to get the dwarf's family off the throne?" Cerran asked. "Well the spider has made friends with the pretty little birds, and the dwarf…..well he just mainly talks. Good for politics." Tyrion opened his mouth to object but shut it and nodded in agreement. Though he prided himself on talking **and** drinking.

There was another long silence amongst the occupants of the room before it was broken by Missandei. "A talented politician and spy master would be an asset to have." many eyes flew to her in incredulousness. "You can't be serious, Missandei." Daario frowned. "The enemy is in the city, in front of our very eyes and you want to welcome them with open arms and with positions in our council?" the brunette man had been sure the woman was out of her mind.

"From what Cerran has reported we are going to need a politician and spy master or two that knows Westeros well if we want to avoid a fight with the King in the North...What's the saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Missandei quoted. "Here, here! Very well said." Tyrion mock saluted his imaginary wine glass towards her. The Lannister couldn't help but scan his eyes over the room in search of something to relieve the scratch in his throat with. "Besides, I never said that they would be roaming around freely." the woman continued on as if he had not even spoke.

Turning sharply, Missandei pinned her brown eyes onto the pale blue ones of Jorah's. " **You** are leaving the city, right now" she ordered and did her best to ignore the guilt flooding her chest. "And the both of you will be locked in cells in the dungeon below until the Queen returns. I can't have a spy master and a silver tongued politician wandering around the streets of Mereen." she stared pointedly at Tyrion and Varys.

"Missandei-"Jorah tried but stopped when the Unsullied moved in threateningly. Swallowing the spit in his mouth, the Mormont nodded solemnly and backed out of the room with spears at his back. "Wouldn't you like to know how we got here? Where we came from?" Tyrion asked, halting all movement in the room. "I am Tyrion Lannister, that part is true. It is also true to say that I am considered an enemy. It's a fair enough point. However," Tyrion paused and slapped away at the Unsullied guard who had grabbed him, breaking free.

" Haven't you asked yourself, why a Lannister is on this side of the Narrow sea and not drowning himself in women and alcohol in Kings Landing?" he trailed off, walking forwards and grabbing the wine he spotted on the meeting table and drank straight from the bottle. "Well, I won't go into great detail - this is no where nearly enough for that." Tyrion frowned thoughtfully.

" But long story short, I was wrongly accused of killing King Joffery Baratheon and put on trial. The jury found me guilty and I was to be publicly executed, but instead I demanded a trial by combat. As I laid awaiting in my cell for certain death because the one man that I had asked to fight for me wouldn't, someone came and visited me. Prince Oberyn Martell." Jorah and Barristan both exchanged looks at the mention of the Dornish prince.

"We spoke and he agreed to be my champion. Oberyn fought Gregor Clegane, he was winning…" Tyrion trailed off, "He was winning the fight from the very beginning. He dominated the battle with that long spear and his acrobatic flips and twists in the air…."

 _"YOU RAPED HER! YOU MURDERED HER!" The dorne prince screamed as he circled the wounded man on his knees, unable to stand with the stab wound to his stomach and his sliced tendon at the back of his foot. Oberyn was like a big cat, playing with a mouse, waiting to see if his prey would make another move as it sat there dying. And by the gods did he hope that this man would move….no not man._

 _This monster._

 _The monster that would not confess, he would not vocally confess his sins. Oh, but Oberyn would make him - even if it was the last thing that he did._ _He owed it to them. He owed it to all of them, not only to his people in Dorne but as Elia Martell's brother, and uncle to her deceased children. "YOU KILLED HER CHILDREN!" Oberyn bellowed rushed forward, jumping high into the air and slammed his spear down into the chest of Ser Gregor Clegane. The crowd let out a collective 'Ohhh!' soon followed by a variety of the reactions to the brutal impalement of the enormous man. Tyrion and Jamie Lannister couldn't help but exchange smiles to each other from across the way, clearly happy to see the Dornish man's victory._

 _"You are dying?" the Dornish man noted, seeing his sister's murderer flutter close, "Oh no, no, no. You can not die yet." Oberyn scolded, jerking his spear out of his opponents chest. "Say it. Say her name." he circled Gregor's prone form. " Elia Martell. You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children. Who gave you the order?" he pointed at Tywin Lannister knowingly. "ELIA MARTELL! SAY HER NAME!" The prince shouted._

 _"WHO GAVE YOU THE ORDER?!" from beside the man's lover Ellaria a delicate woman clad in red appeared, a small smile upon her face. "Prince Oberyn Martell." her voice rang out loud and clear though she was speaking at a normal voice level. Looking up, he seen the red woman standing to his beloved Ellaria who also seemed shaken by the woman's sudden appearance. " **Come, the debt will be paid. Your sister and her children rest easy, they would not want you to become the very same monster you despise. You are needed else where. Your people, your loved ones, your home and your new Queen awaits you.** "_

 _Oberyn said nothing as the woman uttered this last part in the familiar foreign language so no others would be able to understand. "The battle is won." the new comer returned to common tongue , "Ser Gregor Clegane has been defeated. Prince Oberyn Martell is the winner of this trial by combat. And the Martell's time in Kings Landing has come to a close for now." Oberyn stared at the lady in red for a moment longer before looking to Ellaria, who nodded her head subtly._

 _There was no arguing with what a red priestess instructed you todo, it would not end well for those who did. Karma had a wonderful way of working in the witches favor. Hesitating, a frown marring his tanned features as he fought with himself about what to do. A long moment passed before slowly moving away from Gregor who was now unconscious from blood loss and looked to Tywin Lannister expectantly, throwing his arms out to the side in addition._

 _"Tyrion Lannister has been cleared of all charges as per victory of trial by combat."_

"But of course things are never so easy." Varys chimed in, ever calmly. "Just because he had been cleared of any charges, did not mean he was safe." the bald man noted. "No indeed," Tyrion agreed, " One way or another some one would of come after my head in retribution, so I escaped with the help of a spider and a few birds and officially made the two month long trek over the sea in a cramped box with no one but myself to keep company. Varys and I lingered in Pentos for a bit, then we landed in Volantis - where we met Ser Jorah here." Tyrion pointed to the man standing in the doorway. "And after drinks had been drunk and words exchanged, there we were. A merry band of three sailing through Valyria in a small boat…"

 _"The Smoking Sea." Tyrion narrated as he and his traveling companions drifted through the old civilization. "How many centuries need to pass before we learn to build like this again?" he gazed longingly at the ruins of old buildings taken by the Doom, "For thousands of years the Vayrians were the best at everything...and then." he trailed off. "And then they weren't." Varys finished for him, hands tucked into his sleeves._

 _"And then they weren't." Tyrion echoed with a nod. "Tell me, Ser Jorah, you rather face the dangers of Valyria than sail around in open waters. Why? Do you doubt that our queen will be able to get the pirates on her side? That the Dothraki are incapable of protecting us from a few slavers" Varys asked. "Not at all." Jorah replied calmly, steering the boat._

 _"What I doubt is how fast word will spread amongst them about their soon to be new allegiance to the queen. And as for the Dothraki, I do not doubt them either, but I just don't like the odds of them being in the same area as us if we do run into trouble. I patrolled with them, we never stayed on certain roads for long before moving along." the man kept his eyes moving from side to side, watching for any danger that may have appeared since last he traveled through the doomed waters._

 _A silence lingered over the group of men for a few minutes, all with their own thoughts flowing through their minds. "It really is a shame. This is all that's left of what was once great." Tyrion mourned the lost city, through the fog in the distance - high in the sky he spotted three dark figures approaching. The sounds of wings beating against the air soon followed and Tyrion quickly stood to get a better look at what was coming._

 _From out of the fog, appeared three large dragons and the Lannister's jaw couldn't possibly drop any more from awe. Jorah watched with a smirk as his companions watch in stunned amazement of the dragon trio flying above them. Rhaegal suddenly gave a cry and changed direction, gliding back towards the small boat they occupied and causing his brothers to follow suit._

 _Tyrion fell back onto his behind when he watched the tan dragon make its descent towards them and hover in front of the Mormont himself, humming in acknowledgement to the exiled knight and tilting his head intelligently as if wondering what he was doing in such a place. Jorah smiled, "You're wondering what I'm doing out here? I could ask you the same thing." he called to the dragon, "You and your brothers are far from the city." he noted, eyes drifting to the scars and missing scales the poor creature had to endure from the past._

 _Rhaegal lowered his head and snorted, blowing a harsh gust of air into the bear's face, as if he had any room to talk. Tyrion and Varys watched the interaction on in stunned silence, and amazement. " I'm on my way back now, that's why we're taking a short cut." Jorah informed the intelligent animal. Drogon and Viserion suddenly let out cries of warning to their brother down below, causing the tan dragon's head to snap up and glare at the threat that none of the humans had noticed lingering in the immediate area._

 _Snarling with a glare at a ruin of what was once a watch tower, a stream of fire left Rhaegal's mouth as he attacked the grey creature lingering on the rocks that looked like a human before lunging forwards once, wrapping his clawed foot around Jorah's middle and flew away from the unnatural creature that had intentions on harming his mother's friends. Tyrion and Varys gasped at the sudden abduction of the Mormont but could do nothing as they suddenly heard two more cries before felling sharp claws wrap around their own bodies and be carried high into the air- away from their small abandoned boat and supplies left to drift through the rest of Valyria._

"The dragons dropped us off at the gates before flying off again, off to only who knows where. Especially if they are flying out as far as into the ruins of Valyria."Jorah softly spoke.

"What happened or how you got here is not important at the moment, though your honesty and willingness to serve our queen has been noted and appreciated."Missandei's soft voice spoke. "However, this does not change the fact that Jorah must leave the city and you two are to be put in the dungeons." she felt bad for the command, really she did. But orders were orders.

Ranta had assigned her to protect Mereen, and she would do that. "Come, come Lady Missandei is there really need to stick us in a cell?" Tyrion questioned. " By all means kick Jorah out of the city" the Lannister made sure to not make eye contact with the Mormont who was surely glaring holes into his head, " But I believe Varys and I are hardly a threat. All you have to do is kick me over and I'm on my back on the ground. Varys here is no better warrior than I. Why not stick some guards on us, and allow us to roam through only a few blocks of Mereen? Close to this pyramid perhaps?" Tyrion offered.

The temporary ruler sighed heavily as she stared down the short curly haired man blankly. Missandei supposed that the little man had a point, a guard of four could be assigned to them and the odds of anything suspicious occurring was slim to none. After another moment of contemplation, Missandei finally caved. "Four Unsullied will be assigned to you throughout all hours of the day, and while in their prescence you two will contemplate and adapt to the phrase 'as silent as the grave' when out and about. Conversations will be reported back to me if your guards feel like I need to know about it."

Missandei then turned to the Mormont still lingering by the doorway, "One last time Jorah, out. I will tell the queen you need to speak to her and she can summon you back. But for now, out. I trust you know the way." With sad blue eyes, the Mormont bowed his head in submission and walked out of the room, disappearing from sight. Daenerys itched to chase after him and demand answers but she had a feeling he would not be the one to cough them up either. Ranta really did need to return, and she needed to do it fast.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Sand was uncomfortable.

Very uncomfortable. It got in places that sand didn't belong in and was hard to get out of her hair, but by the gods if Vaemarr and Laemyx didn't love it. With a sleeveless shirt, pants legs rolled up as far as they would go and barefoot, Ranta laid sunbathing on the beach of the island with the night and day brothers, a mysterious bag tied to her hip. The duo would constantly roll around in it, sending a shower of sand down atop Ranta to the point where she was more sand than woman.

Could she have moved away? Yes, but they would simply follow and the blue haired woman had no choice but to accept the grainy material covering her body. Besides, the tingly feeling the consumed alcohol gave her made it worth it. Hearing something emerge from the vegetation but not making a move to see who was approaching, the Naylor remained still. If this person was a threat then the snakes would of sensed it.

"Might I ask what you are doing, my queen?" Grey Worm's voice sounded. "Resting." Ranta answered simply, not opening her eyes to regard the man. "And drinking." she added, knocking away an empty glass bottle. Remaining silent, Grey Worm decided not to comment on her choices on drinking and lay baking under the sun without food in her system.

"As per requested, my queen, letters have been sent to Naath and the Summer isles informing them of their new found freedom from the basilisk pirates. Ship repairs are nearly complete - a day's more worth of work is needed" Grey Worm reported. "Thank you." the woman replied, raising a hand she beckoned the man closer. Grey Worm complied but did no venture too close considering the young monarch had a snake pressed to her sides.

"Closer Grey Worm, they will not hurt you." Ranta encouraged. Hearing feet shuffle forwards in obedience, Ranta then patted the free space slightly above her. "Sit." she ordered her friend and once she had heard he was seated, the woman opened her eyes and sat up grabbing her hair in one hand and began to shake it out though she knew it would not help by much.

"Take your shoes off" Ranta requested stretching her arms out above her head, several bones cracking and popping loudly in responce. Though he preferred not to, Grey Worm did as the blue eyed woman told him too. Once his shoes were off, the Naylor suddenly turned to him with a small smile and held out a hand expectantly. But for the life of him Grey Worm could not figure out what she wanted from him.

"Let me see your hand." she laughed lightly at the awkward and visibly uncomfortable man in front of her. With his hand finally in hers with a chunk of hesitance, Ranta took it and placed in palm down on the top of Laemyx's hard head. Any other man would of flinched and pulled away but the stoic man remained still and did not visibly react otherwise, especially when the eggshell colored snake did nothing to remove himself from under the Unsullied captain's hand.

"Well, now that I see you haven't been eaten or roasted alive." Ranta stood, " Let's go for a ride." she jumped up and dragging herself onto the back of the snake. Now mounted on Vaemarr, Ranta looked to Grey Worm expectantly. Long gone were the days where she had to ride side saddle, instead she was able to sit like she normally would if she were atop a horse but her knees had been sharply bent so her forelegs were pressing into her bum. Meaning the strength in her thighs and knees is what would be used to remain atop her child as her hands used what ever pieces of armor to hold onto.

However, the man had not moved a muscle much to her amusement. " Are you scared?" she smiled. "Unsullied fear nothing." came the even reply. "Then mount up already." the monarch challenged. Grey Worm looked to the face of his queen, full of youth and meriment before turning and looking to the creature below his hand who had yet to move.

After another second of hesitation Grey Worm finally moved forward and mounted in a similar fashion Ranta had. "Up you great brute." Ranta smirked down at Vaemarr's head, patting it twice. The dark snake groaned deeply, saddened to have his sunbathing interrupted but did as commanded. "Up, Laemyx." Grey Worm requested kinder than the woman had of his brother.

Instead of the duo slithering along the beach coast like Grey Worm thought they would of, they turned towards the water. "I want to find sea turtles. You're good at holding your breath right?" Ranta asked with a smile, even if he wasn't he would soon recieve the talent. The Naylor wouldn't be surprised if Grey Worm had been contemplating how much longer he would dedicate his life to her if she made a habit of making him do such things, and the thought admittedly made her laugh.

"Try not to hate me too much, Grey Worm. This will be fun, and quite the story to tell once we return to Mereen." Ranta grinned, feeling the warm sea water touch her toes as her mount brought her deeper into the summer sea. Grey Worm watched as his queen slowly disappeared underneath the water and found himself soon following after. Cautiously opening her eyes, the Naylor and Unsullied man were admittedly star struck by the underwater world.

The water was crystal clear with millions of small colorful fish of varies colors. Yellows, blacks, blues, oranges, greens, pinks, purples and the plant life was of similar colors. A few fish grew curious and ventured close to the woman with hair that looked like water, even going as far as swimming back and forth through her long and flowing locks that floated above her head.

In the distance, something caught her eye. It had been a trio of dolphins circling something seemingly worridley, squinting her eyes Ranta was able to make out that they were circling another dolphin that was thrashing in place. Waving her hand and catching Grey Worm's attention who had also been taking in the sights, Ranta pointed towards the commotion ahead of them.

Releasing her hold on the snake and floating upwards, the Naylor swam towards the distressed creatures and their ailing friend. Strange clicking and squealing reached her ears as she reached the quartet of animals, three of who immediately turned towards her at the ubrupt arrival of the human. Frowning in concern Ranta was able to see why they were so distressed, their poor friend was stuck on a fishing net.

As she wrapped one hand around the net, a knife suddenly appeared in her field of vision. Grey Worm had appeared beside her and was holding out a dagger for her to take while Vaemarr and Laemyx lingered in the spots the humans had left them in. Taking the dagger, Ranta began cutting at the net on one side while her companion unsheathed another dagger and worked on the net on the other side of the dolphin.

More clicking and squeaking sounded once part of the net had been cut through and the dolphin was able to thrash a bit more out of excitement. Resting a hand on the soft and smooth skin, Ranta stroked the side of the dolphin in reassurance in an attempt to calm the poor thing down before returning to cutting. There was only so long she and the captain could hold their breath for, but while they worked neither noticed the glowing ruins of Ranta's arms nor the air bubbles forming around their noses and mouths that prolonged their air supply.

After one final cut from both of the humans alike, the dolphin had finally been freed of its confines. The quartet of dolphins had been estatic at this, bobbing their heads up and down excitedly and rubbing their bodies against the humans all while clicking and squealing in glee. Smiling at the blantant show of gratitude, Ranta reveled in the aquatic animal attention she had been given and watched contently as the small group of dolphins gave departing clicks before swimming away.

Watching until the were out of sight, Ranta and Grey Worm turned towards each other in synch and had equal looks of bewilderment on their faces when they seen the air bubbles on their faces. In unison they lifted their respective daggers for the other to use as a mirror, while Ranta was busy studying the mystical bubble around her mouth her companion reached forward and grabbed one of her arms for examination.

Looking down, Ranta realized it had been the ruins acting up again. A deep humming sounded, sending vibrations through the water and catching the duo's attention. Vaemarr and Laemyx had approached and jerked their heads towards the left and Ranta soon for got about the air bubbles floating around their air ways because in the distance had been the very creatures Ranta had wanted to find in the first place. Sea turtles.

Forgetting the issue at hand, Ranta swam over to the gentle shelled beasts eagerly but came to a stop not too far away from them in order to not scare the small cluster of turtles away. Reaching into the bad at her hip, Ranta brought out small pieces of lettuce and fruit she had intended on feeding to the sea creatures. Throwing a few apple and lettuce chunks forwards as far as they would go in the water, the Naylor waited to see if any of the turtles would approach.

What looked like a baby turtle or at the very least a very young one, swam forward out of curiosity but didn't quite have the courage to make the trek all the way over. After trying to bribe the turtle over with different kinds of fruit, the little guy finally made his way over to the blue queen and munched on a small chunk of strawberry floating in the water merrily.

Gradually the others ventured over as well and so had Ranta's underwater human companion who had also invested a small amount of time of feeding the aquatic animals. The duo had fed the turtles until the bag at her hip was empty and barren, which led to the Naylor waving good bye to the creatures she now very much wanted to bring ashore with her, behind.

Swimming back over to Vaemarr and Laemyx, the small group of divers explored the under water world for about another hour or two before submerging topside once more. "Told you, it wouldn't be that bad." Ranta grinned as soon as their heads were above water, " Now you can officially say that you've fed sea turtles and rescued a dolphin before."

Slithering onto shore, Vaemarr and Laemyx had thrown Ranta and Grey Worm off of their backs when they began to toss and turn - rolling around in the sand merrily. Yelping as she hit the ground, the Mereen queen was sent tumbling forwards and found herself drenched in sand during the process. "You can also say that you've swallowed a barrel full of sand before." the blue eyed woman spat said offending material from her mouth.

Spitting sand out of his own mouth and wiping his eyes clear of it, Grey Worm stood to brush himself clean of the sand. Following suit, the young monarch stood as well but began trying to free herself of sand in much more...weirder sort of fashions that included strange wiggles and shakes that could be passed off as dancing she supposed. "You either got a fish in your pants or your tryin to get sand off of ya." Tarla's amused voice came.

Turning around, Ranta was greeted with the sight of her cousin standing there with a few scrolls in her hand and a familiar hawk on her shoulder. "It's option two. I don't know how you deal with this." Ranta grumbled and was then abruptly hit with another wave of sand by one of her two children. Spitting the sand out of her mouth once more, Ranta glared at nothing in particular at the fate fallen upon her. "Was there anything you needed?" she asked dryly of the dark haired woman.

"You got letters, looks like things aren't goin' so well in your absence if yer getting letters from Mereen already." Tarla noted with some concern that was mimicked by Ranta and Grey Worm who was more successful at clearing himself of sand than she was. Taking the rolled parchments of paper, Ranta quickly read the messages from Mereen - one was Missandei's report and another was from Qarth that she disregarded completely since it was basically a marriage proposal.

After a few more moments of reading, Ranta's facial expression dropped. Looking up at Grey Worm,"We need to go back to Mereen, the enemy is within our walls." Ranta declared, looking him dead in his eye. "I need the ships ready today," she then turned to Tarla, "Not tomorrow." Ranta shook her head. Biting on her lip, " Late tonight at the earliest will you be able to sail. The Iron Giant needs more work and to be stocked, but I can pick up the pace...do you need me to come with when you sail?" Tarla offered and the Storm queen shook her head.

"No, we should be fine. From what my advisor tells me, the threat isn't one to cause so much panic over but a quick return home is needed." Ranta turned to Grey Worm, "Go find the rest of the Unsullied and the ship crew men, tell them we need to go. Have them help with repairs to speed things up." she explained. Grey Worm nodded solemnly and turned on his heel to do as commanded.

The Naylor queen started with Tarla's hand suddenly shot out and caught Ranta's wrist in an iron grip. "What are you-?" Ranta furrowed her brow and tried to free herself but found it useless. Pulling her in closer, Tarla looked down at her arm and ran her free hand over the scars that had not faded ,"Enough, let go!" the blue haired woman demanded pulling at her arm.

"You ran into a red witch." the pirate suddenly proclaimed looking up into her eyes.

"What?" Ranta stopped. Tarla pulled up her own sleeve on her arm to reveal scars similar to her own set of branded ruins but hers were green and hardly visible unlike hers. "You ran into a red witch." Tarla repeated as Ranta studied the ruins on her arm. "Why?" was the only thing the monarch was able to ask. "All Naylors are born with limitations," the elder Naylor explained.

" A seal on our gifts so that they are only used during times of great peril or distress. The red priests and priestesses are the only ones who can break the seal, via a ritual during the application of the ruins. These." Tarla touched a ruin. "Are like keys to a lock, breaking the seal we are born with so our true potential can show. Have they acted up at all? Started glowing?" she asked.

Ranta hesitated but nodded, "On the way here and when Grey Worm and I were in the water." she admitted. "What were you doing when they started to glow?" Tarla asked. "The first time I wasn't doing anything, I was just day dreaming and swinging my hand back and forth- Grey Worm says I was disturbing the water by quite a bit. Making more waves than necessary probably." the monarch shrugged, "the second time, when we were in the water helping a dolphin and feeding sea turtles - air bubbles formed around our mouths."

The pirate nodded in understanding and looked to her relative seriously, "You're going to have to be more careful of your actions. Your environment will be more sensitive to you now more than ever. You'll have to work on control when you return to Mereen, I would say your scars would fade with time but never completely disappear like mine...but seeing as what ever red witch got her hands on you, burned the ruins into your skin instead of just carving them in...it's hard to say." Tarla shrugged with a sympathetic look to her face.

Frowning herself, Ranta stared down at her ruins for a long moment before back up at her information source. "How do I control it when I don't even know I'm doing it?" she asked with a small frown. The dark haired woman merely poked two fingers into her forehead, holding them there. "No more day dreaming cousin, that's the prime opportunity to lose control. You'll have to keep your head out of the clouds before you end up flooding that precious city of yours back on the main lands." she removed her fingers.

"And when I want to control it knowingly?" Ranta asked. "Envision it, picture it, see it in your head." Tarla informed her, raising a hand towards a nearby tree. More groaning filled the air as the tree seemingly came to life to answer its master's call, the trunk of the tree bent over like a person and used its leafy branches to scoop the pirate up from the ground and seat her high into the air before returning to its stationary form. "Use hand motions if you believe it'll help."she offered.

How hand motions were going to help her summon thunder and lightning, Ranta had no idea but she was still greatful for this bit of information given to her. "Okaay, thunder clouds...lightning." the blue queen murmured under her breath, looking up to the clear blue sky. "Thick dark clouds, lightning playing hide and seek within...loud booms of thunder" the picture couldn't have been clearer in her mind and right when Ranta had half a mind to call the bluff on her cousin's advice, the scene painted in her mind became true right in front of her eyes.

"Okay, easy, easy! We have people working with metal and steel. No need to get anyone electrocuted!" Tarla exclaimed after watching a few flashes of lightning showed after fellow booms of thunder. Blinking, Ranta managed to send the grumpy combination away at the same time Tarla had her tree lower her back onto the ground. Walking up to her relative and looking from her and to the now clear blue sky before back to her cousin again...

"Nice, very nice." the pirate grinned.

0o.0o.0o.o.o0.0o..o0.o00o..o0.0o.0o.o0,

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? How can an entire House and their bannermen just be gone?" Jon Snow asked Lord Glover over the murmurs of the other lords and ladies of the north. Here he was trying to unite all of the Northern houses together to fight against the white walkers and he had a house missing, especially one so close to Winterfell.

"It means what it means" the old lord stated nervously, " House Forrester is gone. The castle and surrounding homes are completely barren. It's like no one had lived there in centuries. The same with the homes and encampments of their banners." Glover reported. "When did they disappear?" Jon asked with out missing a beat but the lord under his command could only shrug.

"I don't know. It has been awhile since anyone had physically visited them, but we still received shipments of trade from them before we took back the North so we didn't think anything was wrong." Lord Glover paused and licked his lips before continuing. "I have an inkling on where they could of gone though." he offered. "Speak then." Sansa demanded from her seat beside her brother.

"Iron wrath." Ser Davvos spoke before Lord Glover could and gained a nod from him in confirmation. More murmurs rose up at the mention of said place, though Jon couldn't say he knew what it was. "What is Iron wrath? Where is it?" The Northern king asked. "Iron wrath is a sacred place, your majesty." Peter Baelish spoke from his position on the wall he had been leaning against, drawing all eyes on him. " It is in the north, no less. Supposedly some where deep in the bowels of Wolfswood - no one in this room has ever been there, I imagine. My self included. The Forrester's had been content to stay in their decoy castle for over a hundred years, where they could be found, but now? They flee with their tails tucked in between their legs to a place no one can find, perhaps they aren't quite content with your crowning and resorted to hiding out of self preservation?" Peter smiled devilishly

Jon blinked and slowly looked to the ground at the mention of this...it wasn't like he asked to be crowned King in the first place. "If this is true, and the Forresters have returned to Iron wrath." Lady Mormont's young but powerful voice sounded over the crowd- effectively silencing the whispers that had been exchanged amongst each other. "Then we are in deep shit and fucked on top of it." she stated bluntly.

"The Forresters were the North's main supplier of weapons and shields. I bet you all the gold on Bear island that all of us here has owned or at least has trained with some kind of weapon from them. The weapons they create gives Valyrian steel a run for its coin, the shields we use are not metal. They are made of wood from the Ironwood trees and designed to look and feel like they are metal." noises of agreement rose up as men checked their weapons stationed at the hip. On the hilts of swords, daggers, knives, and at the top of spears, shields and war hammers had been the symbol of the missing house. A black tree with a white sword in the middle of the trunk.

"Well how do we find a house and its bannermen in a place that cannot be found?" Jon asked his people gathered before him, earning their attention. "You can't." Lord Glover spoke, "The only ones capable of tracking down House Forrester is House Greengood, more residents of Wolfswood." but Jon would not be deterred and neither would Sansa. "There has to be a way to find them. Wolfswood is only so big- form scouting parties, or unleash tracking hounds, or send ravens to try and draw them out." the orange haired woman listed.

However protests immediately sounded at this. "Forgive me, my lady for saying this." Lord Glover spoke again, "but no one is stupid enough to go into Wolfswood - it is dark, dangerous, wild and untamed. Nothing but a maze of poisonous plants, and murderous creatures lurk there." a healthy amount of hands banging on the tables filled the room. "Lord Glover is right. No one that ventures into Wolfswood, comes out. If I may be so bold as to say what is on my mind, your majesty?" Littlefinger asked with that wicked smile still upon his face. Jon nodded and motioned for him to speak on.

" Before the Battle of the Bastards, I reconnected with a few sources of mine that scour the world themselves or who have their own connections across the world. Somewhere across the Narrow sea is Daenerys Targaryen, the Mad King's Daughter. Alive and well, and with a Dothraki horde at her back. She has become the Khaleesi of the Dothraki, or in other words - she has become the Dothraki Queen." Jon exchanged worried looks with Sansa and Davos like the other men and woman of the room had done with the people closest to them.

Peter waited for the concerned murmurs to settle before continuing on, "Somewhere across the Narrow sea in the same area as Daenerys is Ranta Naylor, adopted sister of Daenerys. Ranta is the Liberator of Slaver's Bay and Queen of Mereen, at her back is an army of Unsullied, her own army of Dothraki, The Second Sons- the third best Sellsword unit in the world, Freed men and will have, if she doesn't already - pirates whose leader is another Naylor, powers unknown. Not only do these two sisters have armies that equal to over one hundred thousand men combined, but they also have three dragons that grow larger by the day and two monster Basilisk snakes that breathe fire and grow at a faster rate than the dragons. Viserys Targaryen, may his soul rest in peace." Littlefinger gave a quick show of respect for the dead man.

"Named Ranta his heir on his death bed since he did not have time to marry her. Daenerys Targaryen does not want the throne...House Naylor has backed the Targaryens since the beginning...The Baratheons dethroned the Targaryens with the help of Houses and bannermen of Tully, Lannister, GreyJoy, Arryn and Stark. Queen Ranta is coming to claim the throne in Viserys' name and for whatever other personal reasons she has. Daenerys will back her. You have accepted and been named King in the North. You have openly stated that you do not identify with the other regions of Westeros and therefore you are an open rebellion." unease flowed through Ned Stark's bastard at this though he had already been aware that he was technically a rebellion to whoever sat on the Iron throne.

"House Greengood has left Westeros a while back and bent the knee to Ranta. House Forrester is sure to have followed, Ironwood weapons and ships have been seen in the White Harbor, setting sail and flying Naylor colors to wherever their new queen is. Which explains their disappearance from the outside world, but can you blame them? I know I cannot. If you were House Greengood or Forrester for that matter, who would you side with? A queen with the Westerosi support of Houses Martell, Tyrell, Greengood and Forrester, armies of beasts and men alike and who can call down thunder and lightning to do her bidding? Or a king who has the support of the North and only the North?" Peter left the question to hang in the air for a few minutes.

"As Lord Protector of the Vale it is my duty to protect the Vale and the people it harbors. The moment I see dragons or monster basilisks making their way through Westeros - I am going back home to bend the knee with Lord Robin. Dragon fire...serpent fire...will not be the way I leave this world. I suggest you make friends with Ranta Naylor or Daenerys Targaryen, your highness, before its too late and the Long night will be the least of your worries." the man summed up.

"What are we going to do? No weapons, no allies, the dead are knocking on our door….lady Lyanna was right. We are fucked." one of the lords exclaimed from somewhere near the back of the room. "W-we are not fucked." Jon's voice cracked a bit eyes glued to the floor momentarily before bringing them up to regard the occupants of the room. "What weapons we have, will be used, we can have more made. Sure they will not be as well crafted as the ones from the Forresters but we will take what we can get. From now on, I want every man, woman, and child -boy and girl alike- aged from ten to sixty training to defend themselves and their home." Jon declared.

"What about the Naylor and Targaryen queens? Have you not heard nothing about what Lord Baelish has just said." Sansa asked incredulously, " They are coming to reclaim the kingdoms, the north is one of those kingdoms. How are we to stand against a Naylor and her army?" she asked helplessly. "We don't. We cannot stand against a Naylor, all of us here knows that even if we had the numbers and weapons." Jon stared out at the crowd nodding along with what he said. "But we can be friends, like Lord Baelish suggested. The Starks and Naylors have always been friends. Perhaps an agreement can be made between Queen Ranta and I when she inevitably arrives in Westeros" he mused.

"The Umbers and Karstarks were friends of House Stark once too, they turned against us. Just like how we turned against the Naylors when our father decided to fight against the Targaryens." Sansa pointed out, also earning agreement from the crowd. Jon squeezed his eyes shut to contain his frustration, "Children can not be held responsible for the actions of their fathers." he opened his eyes and looked for two particular people in the crowd.

"Ned Umber, Alys Karstark." he called soundly. Uncertainly, the orange haired teenage daughter of Harald Karstark and the young brown haired son of Small Jon Umber stood from their seats. The burning gazes of the other lords and ladies made their skin crawl uncomfortably. Jon beckoned them forward with two fingers, and soft eyes. They were just children. Innocent children.

How could they possibly be blamed for something their father did when one was too young to understand why and the other probably had no say in the matter. "For centuries our families have fought together side by side, through thick and thin." The northern king began, " I am asking you now, to pledge your loyalty to house Stark once more. To answer when we call, no matter what you are doing, no matter what enemy we are fighting. You will come, swear to me this."

Alys drew her sword first and knelt onto one knee, sword's tip digging into the floor below and Ned Umber was quick to follow her example. "Stand." Jon motioned, satisfied with the duo's choices. " The old wars are in the past, now we must look to the future. Together. The North must ban together. The Greengoods and Forresters have left us because we were divided and weak, I will not blame them for that. Had I been in one of their families I probably would of done the same and I know you all would of too." Jon paused, " Well now I say it's time we prove to them that we are not as divided as we once were. Alys and Ned, will you help me in this endeavor? Will you stand beside me, now and always?"

"Now and always."

Jon nodded, motioning for the two children to return to their seats. "I want every Northern maester to search their records for any mention of dragon glass. Dragon glass kills white walkers, it's more valuable to us than gold now. We need to find it, mine it and make weapons from it. While we are working on our attack power and our search for the glass, our defenses on the wall also need to be boosted. The wall is the only thing keeping the dead away from us and it hasn't been armed properly in centuries. I'm no King of the Free folk." he looked towards Tormund pointedly.

The ginger haired and bearded wildling stood up, "Ahhh you want us the man the castles for you then?" he assumed and Jon nodded, "The Night king was last spotted at Hardholm, Hardholm is closest to East watch by the sea." Tormund smirked, "Then that's where I'll go." he agreed before turning to a few of the Northern lords closest to him, "Looks like Wildlings are the Night's Watch now." he chuckled before sitting down again, grinning at the dirty looks sent to him.

"Should the wall be breached, the first castles to be hit will be of the Umbers and Karstarks." Jon made eye contact with a few of the youngest members in the room. "Their castles should be taken." Sansa cut in, causing Jon to look to his sister as if she had grown another head. "They fought against us with Ramsey. Yes, they have bent the knee to you today but they still need to be punished for their disloyalty." the orange haired woman reasoned.

"They have been punished, their fathers are dead for it." Jon argued. "That was not a punishment for disloyalty, that was the cost of fighting in a war on the wrong side." Sansa shook her head, "Give their homes to the loyal families and relocate them to another castle." The elder of the two siblings didn't speak for a moment, instead he leaned in close to her face - looking deep into her eyes.

" Hear me clearly, sister….. I. Will not. Strip. Those children. Of their homes…. When I was Lord Commander of the Nights Watch." he straightened as Sansa lowered her head in submission. " I executed men who betrayed me, refused to follow orders. My father always told me that a man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. I have tried to live by those words every day since he told me them. Alys and Ned will not be punished for their fathers crimes, and that is my final say on it. My final, absolute and unchallengeable word on it." he glared heatedly at his sister who shifted in her seat some more.

Taking a calming breath Jon continued, "Thank you all for your time today my lords and ladies. Keep a weather eye out for a raven on the horizon for I just may be calling you all back sooner than you think. Safe travels back to your homes, watch out for one another and good luck with the future training of your people. Good day." and with a final nod of his head, the crowd had been officially dismissed. Standing in unison and bowing in various ways, the Northern people gradually left the meeting hall - shuffling out until there was no one but Jon, Sansa and Ser Davos left.

When his sister made to leave though, "Not so fast, Sansa. I need to have a word with you." he stopped her in her tracks before turning to the only other man in the room. "Walk with me, Davos." the dark haired king requested, walking towards the door himself with his sister and advisor on his heels. "You are my sister but I am king now." the brother spoke, "Are you going to start wearing a crown?" his sister sassed.

"When you challenge my word in front of the other lords and ladies you undermine me." Jon continued, " When you start declaring things as they should or shouldn't be, you undermine me and make me look like a fool." Sansa huffed incredulously at this. "I have not undermined you! Nor made you look like a fool!" she protested. "You have and you know it!" Jon raised his voice, drawing their walk to a stop.

"I did not ask to be King, yet you and all the other lords wanted otherwise and that is why I accepted the role. If you have a problem with my decisions or think you can do better then there is the door." Jon pointed towards the great gate of Winterfell. Sansa flinched as if he has physically struck her, "No ones keeping you here, especially not me. If you think you can do better, then leave. Find your own place to call home, find your own people to lead and prove that you are the better ruler out of the both of us."

An uncomfortable silence lingered amongst the trio, Davos because this was not his conversation, Sansa because she had not believed what her brother had told her and Jon because he had wanted to make sure his message had sunken in. "You are my sister." Jon repeated, "And I love you, I'd do anything for you and the last thing I want is you to leave. But I need you with me one hundred percent, especially in times like these. You don't have to like my decisions, but you need to respect them. Arguing with me and creating a scene in front of the other lords while I am trying to bring us all together is counter productive. If you have a problem with my choices then that's fine, but you need to come to me in private so we can discuss it away from every one else and come up with a compromise."

The siblings stared each other down for another long moment before the woman of the small group stepped forward and threw her arms around her brother who returned the gesture with no hesitation. "I'm sorry. I'll be better." she whispered before pulling away and leaving the two men to talk. "What do you think?" Jon asked as he watched his fiery haired sister disappear from view.

"What do I think about what?" Davos asked with his hands behind his back. Jon had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, "About the whole thing. Everything discussed in the meeting. How I handled Sansa" the Seaworth nodded his head at this. "I think you handled everything well enough. What you said needed to be said to your sister, after so long of being forced to remain silent I believe she is reveling in finally having a voice, but she must learn to control her tongue." Jon nodded in agreement at this.

"As a matter of fact, overall, I couldn't of done better myself, we're in a bad situation. Welcoming back the Umbers and Karstarks was a good move, letting them keep their homes and having training being dispersed amongst the common people was good too." Davos praised the young king honestly, starting their walk once more. "And with regards to Queen Ranta and Daenerys across the sea?" Jon asked with vulnerability in his dark eyes.

Davos' step faltered though it did not stop their walk around the out side of the castle. Taking a deep breath in and then exhaling, the seasoned man looked to his younger counterpart, "I've had my fair share of encounters with the Naylors and I never could understand how they could back someone like the Mad King. They were polar opposites. If Ranta Naylor has the same kind and generous personality that is generally associated with the others then I'd say the odds of the both of you becoming friends is high." the duo nodded to a passing by coal boy.

"Daenerys Targaryen is something else. Perhaps the Naylor personality has rubbed off on her or perhaps she obtained the personality of other Targaryens. We will not know until they arrive, but despite whatever personalities the two have the point remains that you will need to form some kind of allegiance with them if we want to stand a chance against the Night King and his army of the dead." Davos stated.

"So all we can do is wait and prepare then." Jon summarized. "Wait and prepare." Davos echoed with a nod of his head, "I mean you could try and speed up the waiting time." Jon looked at his friend and most trusted advisor with a quirked brow. "Send a raven." the Onion knight said simply. "Lady Ranta is Queen of Mereen, yes? I am sure even those in Essos get letters from Westeros."

Jon licked his lips thoughtfully at the idea, "And tell her what exactly?" he questioned. "The truth." Davos shrugged, "Introduce yourself as King in the North, tell her about how your two families have been friends for centuries and how you would like to carry on that tradition. Prompt her to finish whatever business she has left in Essos and to return to Westeros so that the two of you may meet for further discussion about the Great War to come. Don't go into specifics though- she'll write you off as a crazed man before she even meets you." the elder warned.

"And you think she will drop everything and sail across the sea to meet up with some king she's never met and could very well possibly end up fighting if things go awry?" The lightly scarred man asked. "I never said that." Davos denied, "She could not even open your letter entirely. I'm just saying, it never hurts to try." he shrugged. Jon sighed, looking out over the people milling about out on the ground below and thought for a few moments.

"Find me a bird, Ser Davos. I have a letter to send."

0o.0o.0o.0o.o0.0o.0o.0o.0o.o.0o.0

ATTENTION:

I know this was short/ uneventful but Ranta's crossing the Narrow sea and will be going to Westeros in a few chapters ;) Comments on what you think so far, and what could or should happen in the chapters to come...


	14. Chapter 14

"I couldn't help but notice, that there are no slum areas here." Tyrion noted as he and Varys walked their routine routes around the blocks of Mereen, "In Volantis, there were plenty of them." Varys raised his head slightly at this, "That's because Volantis is not run by the Storm queen. She takes care of her cities, makes sure the people are well off regardless of social class." he returned evenly.

"Keep in mind we have not strayed more than four blocks away from the pyramid since we entered the city but the point still stands." it was easy to ignore the four soldiers following them. They were more like ghosts or shadows anyways. "You know what I would like to know?" Tyrion voiced eyes locking onto the top of one of the great structures of Mereen that wasn't a pyramid.

"Hm?" Varys acknowledged. "What is that? We always pass it but never are close enough to fully look at it. I think I seen two others right before the dragons dropped us off." Tyrion stated. Looking to where Tyrion's eyes were pinned "That, is a fighting pit. One of three of the Great Fighting pits left in Mereen. All the others were destroyed during her initial take over I imagine. Mereen used to be full of them." Varys informed.

Tyrion nodded in understanding but stopped in his tracks when the sound of dragon cries came from above. Looking up along with the fellow people of Mereen, the very same dragons were spotted flying above and flying towards something to the North West. A general hush had fallen over the crowd as they watched the trio disappear further into the distance and bells began tolling in the distance " ** _Mhysa_**!" a voice rose up, triggering a domino effect of others to rise up as well.

" _ **Mhysa!"**_

 _ **"Mhysa!**_

 _ **"Queen Ranta!"**_

 _ **"The Queen's returned!"**_

 _ **"Queen Ranta!"**_

Tyrion watched with a look of surprise as the people around him and Varys began stampeding towards the harbor of Mereen. Venders left their stalls, goods purchased were dropped onto the ground without a second thought, kids bolting forward with their parents. Brow furrowing in recognition, Tyrion realized just how much these people worshipped this woman. "Are you just going to stand there. Or are you going to go meet the queen at the docks?" Tyrion turned and looked up at the Unsullied who had shockingly spoken. During the entire time they had been in Mereen, none of the Unsullied had spoken. Not until now anyways. Now that he thought about it, he could of sworn one of them was named White Rat- perhaps this was who had spoken.

Blinking harshly, Tyrion slowly turned his head to Varys who nodded ever so slightly. In unison the duo began following the crowd at a brisk pace, breaking out into a light run as they got closer and closer. Thankfully the crowd parted like a snake through the grass when they seen the Unsullied coming so it was much easier to travel.

" _ **Mhysa!"**_

 _ **"Mhysa!"**_

 _ **"Queen Ranta!"**_

Docks, docks, docks. There were so many docks, why were there so many docks? Tyrion cursed in his head. How was he supposed to figure out which dock-? Oh, well he supposed seeing the Queens council members standing upon a dock with Unsullied, and a brigade of Sellsword soldiers forming a protective bubble around it would suffice to say.

"Ahhh, look who made it past the pyramid district." Daario commented when he spotted the resident dwarf and spymaster approaching them on the dock. "Couldn't resist the temptation." Varys returned lightly, "Especially when the dragons are flocking to see what all the commotion is about." he lifted his chin. Missandei, Daenerys with her Dothraki, Daario, Barristan, and the Greengoods that had been in the room when he had first arrived.

All of them gathered on the dock as a welcoming party atop the citizens of Mereen, and the dragons perched atop nearby pyramids that would support their weight. "Quite the welcoming party. Everyone in Mereen must be here." Tyrion noted. "Everyone and their mothers." Daario scanned the crowd being blocked off, smirking lightly at the look Cerran sent him.

"Still, she's made good time. What did you put in that letter to get her here so fast, Missandei?" Daario asked as he watched Old Glory and The Iron Giant get closer and closer to the docs. "The truth." the woman answered simply, hands held in front of her delicately. "The nobles are being restless, Jorah had stepped foot in the city, Lady Daenerys has arrived and so has her ….enemies." she hesitated on the last word with a sideways glance towards the two men hinted at.

" Not enemies, just a couple of deserters wishing to help the cause." Varys ever so calmly corrected and the crowd's cheers suddenly grew much louder as the ships slowed as to not ram the mainland when pulling up to the dock. Squinting against the harsh rays of sun, the welcoming party members were able to see the head of the blue queen standing on the ship's upper deck, hand waving to the crowd gathered for her.

" _ **Mhysa!"**_

 _ **"Queen Ranta!"**_

Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal launched off their perches and met the woman half way much like they had when she first left. Ranta smiled to the people of her city, touched by their eagerness to see her and she wouldn't lie - it was good to see them again too. "Queen Ranta." a crew man called from below, "Look at your dragons." he instructed with a grin before looking upwards.

Following his gaze, the woman barked out a laugh at the sight of the black, green and tan creatures flying towards her eagerly. Quickly descending down the stairs and crossing the deck, Laemyx and Vaemarr appeared above water, the eggshell snake offering himself as a vessel to meet his brothers out in open water as Old Glory and the Iron Giant focused on docking safely. Back on shore, Tyrion and Varys could not believe what they were seeing. They were some what aware of the snakes yes, but seeing and hearing were two different things completely.

"You didn't think the rumors were true, did you?" Ser Barristan asked with a smirk when he seen their reactions. Tyrion said nothing but move off more to the side to get a better look at the water monsters carrying the blue figure in the bay to the hovering dragons. After more gawking, the dwarf looked at the sight before him for another second before looking to the Queen's council with a slack jaw much to their amusement.

"I take it there are no such things where you come from." Rakharo's accent hit his ear drums. " They get bigger and bigger every time I see them, isn't that right Jhogo?" the war lord smirked to his companion who returned the smirk with a nod. "Seems like just yesterday she was stealing them away from the Khaleesi on her wedding day." Jhogo's equally accented voice sounded.

Daenerys laughed herself at this, "I thought she had lost her mind when she first asked for them, but who was I to deny her?" Tyrion turned to the Dothraki group incredulously, "You speak as if we are talking about a dog or a cat." he stated. "Your point, little man?" Rakharo grinned, "Do not let Little Sister hear you comparing her snakes to a mutt or a cat either." he cautioned.

" Those are her children." Dany noted. "I suppose having human children of her own would be too much to ask, then?" Tyrion asked. "She'd need a man for that." Missandei now joined in. The Lannister blinked once, "She doesn't have a man courting her?" Daenerys shook her head negatively. "I've never seen her be courted by one. There were some when we were younger and on the streets, but they were old perverted men." she shrugged with a heavy frown and slightly distant look in her eye.

Cerran risked a glance at Daario and seen the man was practically glowing on the spot, "Makes my own conquest even sweeter." he purred into the grey eyed man's ear. Cerran snorted with a smile and shoved him away lightly. "If it's any consolation, I don't think she'll be taking in anymore mythical creatures." Daenerys smiled at the sight of her sister now nearly within arm's reach along with her snakes, having been traveling towards them since a few moments before.

Pushing her way to the front on the dock, Daenerys had been the first to reach the queen of the city - wrapping her arms around the neck of her sister and pulling her in for a tight hug the moment Ranta's feet touched the dock. "Daenerys!" Ranta laughed lightly and returned the hug fully. "It is good to see you again, darling. I'm glad you're safe" she murmured, reveling in the familiar comfort of the young blonde.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." Dany returned, breathing in her sister's familiar scent. Pulling away after another moment, the duo separated and smiled at each other - silently doing once overs of each other to try and find any outward injuries or signs of exhaustion. "Your grace," Missandei's soft voice touched Ranta's ears. The Naylor turned and smiled at her soft spoken advisor, also pulling her in for a hug impulsively.

Missandei returned the embrace with a smile before they pulled away a few moments later, the rest of the greetings went in a similar fashion with the rest of the welcoming party with exclusion of Tyrion and Varys. _"You have a habit of disappearing without warning, your grace_." Rakharo grinned, pulling out of his slightly longer one armed hug with the blue haired woman.

 _"Can't resist the temptation, I'm afraid._ " Ranta returned with a toothy grin. " _Does that mean you won't be able to resist these either then_?" from out from behind his back in his other hand had been a small cluster of sweet otosie flowers like he had gotten her years before. Slightly stunned, Ranta took the small pink flowers and stared down at them for a split second before looking up and laughing.

 _"You and these flowers._ " she playfully scolded, " _Where do you keep finding them_?" Cerran harshly bit his lip to stop the laughter from coming out and nudged his brother harshly. "Ouch." Kiran hissed lowly but then diverted his eyes to Daario when beckoned to do so by Cerran. The brunnete man was not pleased in the least at the actions of the dothraki man, his facial expression just said what kind of murder was running through his head.

Biting his own lip in amusement, Kiran nudged his mother while Cerran got the attention of Barristan, Missandei and Grey Worm. _"Think of them as a welcome back gift...and as a way to see you smile once more before you get mad._ " Rakharo explained. _"Get mad? Why would I get mad? The city is still standing, the people are safe, you all are in good health_ …" Ranta trailed off with a quirked brow. The horse lord looked to Jhogo knowingly before retreating back a few steps, revealing the forms of Varys and Tyrion.

Oh. Right, these men must have been the enemies Missandei wrote about in the letter. They didn't seem very threatening but then again a silver tongue and spy master didn't need to be threatening to be a threat. Tyrion desperately needed a drink, the gaze of the exotic woman's eyes made his skin crawl with the way she was staring at him and his friend. No doubt wondering if she should cut their heads off now and be done with it. The council members no doubt believed she had been thinking the same thing clearly from their wary facial expressions.

Without a word Ranta walked forward, keeping her eyes pinned on the duo until she shockingly passed right by them before tearing her eyes away and smiling to the crowd in one smooth motion. Speechless, the welcoming party looked amongst one another before scrambling after the Storm queen who was moving through the excited crowd with ease. It didn't take long to figure out that the Naylor was steadily leading them back to the Great Pyramid and at a fast pace at that.

Entering the Great pyramid for the first time in months, Ranta climbed the flights of steps of the audience chamber that led to the great stone chair and sat upon her backless throne with ease. Missandei, Barristan and Daario were quick to follow her example and take their posts by herside while Grey Worm and his men stood at the bottom of the steps like they usually did. The Dothraki trio along with Cerran and waited in silence for someone to begin speaking, Ranta still had yet to open her mouth to speak. After observing the dwarf and his companion once more, said men exchanged glances uneasily.

Why wasn't she speaking? This was the queen Varys was so excited for him to meet?

"Guests of Mereen." Missandei's voice suddenly echoed through the air, breaking the silence albeit hesitantly. "You stand in the prescence of Lady Ranta of House Naylor, First of her name, the Storm Queen, Queen of Mereen, Queen of the Unsullied, Little Sister of the Dothraki, Liberator of Slavers Bay, and the Mother of Beasts." Missandei introduced before turning partially to Ranta.

"Your grace, these are men from Westeros. The one on the left is Varys the Spy master and on the right is Tyrion Lannister. They have proclaimed that they wish to help you in your fight for the throne." she informed the monarch. "It truly is an honor to meet you, your grace." Varys stated truthfully with a bow, elbowing Tyrion so he'd do the same.

"The rumors of your beauty truly do you no justice." he complimented. This earned the man a small smile that pulled on the corner of her lips, "Is that all you heard?" she asked. Varys inclined his head slightly, "As a master of whispers I'm sure you've heard more things about me besides appearances." Ranta lightly rubbed her finger on the back of her other hand.

"Of course. I've heard many things about you, nothing unflattering though not to worry." Varys returned. Ranta snorted and grinned at this though the situation did not necessarily cause for humor, "Lies will get you many places in this cruel world we live in, Varys, but you do not need to use them with me. I am sure there are plenty of unkind things being said about me in and outside of these walls." she beckoned Missandei closer and then proceeded to whisper in her ear.

"Bring us bottles of wine, as many as you and Daenerys can carry - hurry please." Missandei nodded and lifted the folds of her skirt as she made a rapid descent down the stone steps and up to the silvery blonde. Whispering into the Targaryen's ear and relaying the message delivered to her, the duo left at a brisk pace. Inching forward as far as she could go without falling off of the stone throne, Ranta stuck a under her dress - careful not to flash anything and unclipped the flask strapped to her thigh before fixing her clothing again. The men of the room emotional enough to show expressions upon their faces looked to the Naylor with a variety of emotions.

Seeing this Ranta grinned, "I've been stuck on a ship and dealing with pirates for the last few months. I picked up a thing or two despite my queenly stature." she said with laughter in her voice, tossing the flask into the air and sending it soaring towards Tyrion. Catching it soundly, the Lannister blinked up at the woman in surprise. "Worry not friend, more is on the way." Ranta informed him before reaching under her dress once more to unclip the other flask strapped to her other thigh and tossing it to Varys. "I like the way you think." Tyrion tipped the flask towards her.

Fixing herself, Ranta stood and sat on the top step in front of her throne - beckonging the two men forward. Exchanging a look, Tyrion and Varys cautiosly climbed the stairs leading up to the noble Naylor until they were about a foot away from her.

"Sit. Drink." the monarch ordered calmly. The two did as commanded and sat down upon a stair below the solitary woman's own. "Since your arrival to Mereen." Ranta spoke once they had gulped some of the alcohol down, "You have been treated well, yes? Outside of initial reactions mind you." she added and was relieved to see dual nods. Good, that was good.

" I do not care about what crimes have driven you across the sea." Ranta stated looking at the duo," I like to believe in giving most people second chances, giving them a fresh new start to their lives and I help those under my protection accomplish this. Money...food...clothes...medicine….supplies… I do what I can to make them happy and I'd like to believe that I do a good job at it." at this point Daenerys and Missandei returned with three bottles of wine each and wine glasses to go with. Their timing was impressive.

"With that being said, please accept these small welcoming gifts of mine" Ranta took a bottle from Missandei as Dany gave out the other two to the guests. " and tell me what can I do to make you both happy? Besides by not chopping off your heads." Ranta uncorked a bottle and began to pour into her cup. "Sit on the Iron throne?" Varys suggested. "I'm working on that, have no fear." Ranta assured recorking the bottle.

"You say you do whatever you can to make your people happy." Tyrion spoke, appreciating the wine lingering on his taste buds. " What do you require the people to give in return? High taxes, tribute, services?" he listed, drinking more of the wine provided for him. The exotic woman looked at the dwarf strangely, " What do I require in return?" she echoed, " Certainly not tribute, nor services. There are taxes but they're not very high. As long as they aren't killing each other in the streets, coming after those who work for me, my children, or my head then I'm fine." Ranta admitted. A queen who puts others before herself, that certainly was the complete opposite of Cersei.

"Hmm, already better than Cersei." Varys mused off handedly inadvertently agreeing with Tyrion's thoughts, "Cersei bleeds her people dry of all their coin, she demands they worship the ground she walks upon and has boys torn away from their families to fight for her." he filled in for the noble in front of him.

"She also had her own daughter in law killed with wildfire, along with the hundreds of others caught in the crossfire of the Sept of Baelor's explosion just because she couldn't stand the fact that someone else was better loved and supported than she was. When her last remaining son found out, King Tommen, he look his own life- unable to live without his wife by his side, or live with himself because he hadn't been able to stop his own mother." his friend added in.

Ranta's brows rose well into her hairline, "It seems Kings Landing has a curse surrounding it. Westeros moves through kings like a fish moves through water." she noted. "A curse that will hopefully be broken when you ascend the throne." the spider returned. "You seem to be very adamant to see her rule." Daenerys interrupted with narrowed eyes, "Tell me, Lord Varys, Lord Tyrion." she slowly began to approach.

" Do the people of Westeros really call out for their true queen? Drink secret toasts to my sister's health? Plot against the current ruler and revel in the idea of a new one? In the idea of Ranta sitting on the throne?" the silvery blonde came to a stop before the sitting trio. "They used to tell my brother those kinds of things and he was stupid enough to believe them." Dany drolled. "And if I am stupid enough to believe them?" Ranta challenged, defending the duo before her

"Then that's what you have me for." the Targaryen returned. Ranta rolled her eyes lightly, "You think they are lying" the woman stated. "Do you think they are singing songs about your return?" Daenerys fired back. "They'd sooner be singing songs about me than you." the Naylor felt a bit of guilt at what she said, but it was true. Daenerys opened her mouth but then shut it, "Fair enough." she reached down and stole away the blue haired woman's cup and bottle.

"If Viserys had the kind of army you have, he would of sailed for Westeros long ago." Daenerys drank. "If Viserys had the army I have, then Westeros would be nothing but ashes." Ranta reached for her glass back but had no luck, " I have not worked as hard as I have just to add on Ranta - Queen of the ashes to my title. I can conquer Westeros easily, I know that." the older woman spoke.

"But it's not about military strength, it's all Aegon had and look at where we are now. I want a better world, Dany. Not one where lies, decite, murder and brutality are considered normal. I don't want to live in a world where men and women are scrounging around in the gutters for a rotten piece of bread, or where girls no older than twelve selling theirselves as whores just to put a few pieces of food on the table as boys are off pawning off what little possesions they have for money. No one deserves to live like that, regardless of house name or social class. It's not right." Ranta shook her head, faintly the woman was aware that her voice wavered a small bit and was doing her darnest to make sure it would not do so again.

Swallowing back the own lump in her throat, "So you don't want them to have our childhood then. To go through the things you did." Daenerys summarized quietly. An uncomfortable silence filled the audience chamber "No, I don't." Ranta ignored the burning gazes of the occupants of the room, especially the one of the small Lannister in front of her.

"I cannot build my world without the help that Tyrion and Varys can provide. No one here knows how the game is played better than these two. If I wanted to spare myself the trouble then I'd unleash the soldiers and let them do what they want, I'd get the throne for sure but for how long? One year? Two? Ten? Then what? Someone else comes along and the same old things happen again, and again, and again. Never changing." On and on the wheel spun, crushing those on the bottom. But there would be no more, not if the Naylor had anything to say about it.

"I need to understand the strengths and weaknesses of the houses that will either joy or oppose me, the lands I want to rule, the people I want to rule. I may be a fool, but at least i am a fool that knows that i cannot do this by myself. I need all the help I can get. If they turn out to be spies or traitors then you can tell me I Told you so when you visit my grave, but until then I need you to trust me on this." Ranta finished.

The silvery blonde was silent for a long moment before sighing and nodding her head in resignation, "Very well then. Trust them but know this," she turned to the two men in question, "if you ever conspire behind my sister's back or give reason to doubt your loyalty... I'll burn you both alive." the Targaryen threatened lowly with dead eyes. "We would expect no less from the Dragon queen" Varys responded evenly.

The blue haired Naylor sighed at Dany's actions but left it be because at that moment a maester of the pyramid walked in but did not venture more than two steps past the doorway. " A thousand apologies for the interruption, my queen," he bowed lowly, " but a raven has come for you, a red ribbon tied around it and with the sigil of a house from across the sea. From who I cannot say, I'm afraid." A red ribbon indicated that the letter's contents had urgent news and was needed to be opened and read immediately.

"That is quite alright my friend, thank you for going out of your way to bring me this." Ranta flashed a warm smile towards the aged healer as Daario took the letter from him. With a final bow, the maester left and Daario handed the letter to the woman before returning to his post. Rotating the scroll, the Naylor monarch was greeted with the sight of a dire wolf seal hiding the letter's contents. House Stark? What could the wolves possibly have to say to her of all people?

"This isn't a letter telling me to send you both back across the sea to meet the hang man's noose is it?" Ranta asked very tempted to break the seal to read the letter. "Depends on who it's from." Varys returned. "House Stark. The king in the north doesn't have a reason to want either of you dead does he?" Ranta mused but both shook their heads, neither of them had qualms in the snowy region that were passionate enough to warrant any hostile feelings towards either of them.

"You may or may not care for the words that come from a dwarf you have only just met," Tyrion spoke, "But I do strongly suggest that you open the letter, I like Ned Stark's bastard. We traveled to the wall together years ago when he joined the Night's watch. I trusted him which is a rare feat in its self and I am an excellent judge of character if I do say so myself. With him being king in the north he would make a very valuable ally. The Lannisters executed his father and conspired to murder his brother, Jon snow has even more reason to hate Cersei than you do." he said as a matter of fact.

Running her long and slightly overgrown nails over the palm of her hand, Ranta contemplated Tyrion's words for a few moments before breaking the seal on the parchment of paper. To gain trust you must give it after all. The throne room was so silent that each person could count the amount of breaths the other took while Ranta read the contents written out to her.

~Queen Ranta of House Naylor, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jon Snow, King in the North. For centuries our families have been friends and allies despite our differences in who we supported for the Iron Throne. There have never been any squabbles between our houses and I wish to extend that tradition between us now. Word of your prowess and ambitions have reached the four corners of Westeros. We know that you are coming with your sister Daenerys Targaryen, your armies, your dragons and your snakes though we are not sure when. I am going to take this opportunity to urge you with haste to sail back to Westeros so that we can meet and reconsile our family alliance. The great war to come is fearful and the night is long, only together can we win this war. I look forward to meeting you the day you finally make your return home. Warm regards, Jon Snow King in the North.~

"Missandei." Ranta beckoned without giving anything away in her face. Obediatantly, the curly haired woman stepped forward and stood beside her queen only to be pulled down to sit next to her. "Entertain yourself." the monarch instructed handing her the scroll before laying back on the stairs with a deep sigh despite how uncomfortable it was. Reading through the letter given to her, a frown ended up marring the translator's pretty face by the end of it.

"The great war to come?" Missandei questioned looking to her queen who now had her eyes closed, though if it was in thought or out of fatigue she was not sure. Confused and conflicted looks were exchanged within the audience chamber of the pyramid at the words spoken by the Naylorian woman's advisor, what war was being spoken about?"Who knows." Ranta scoffed before sitting up, passing her bottles of wine over to Tyrion and Varys and stood up.

"Stick a guard on Tyrion and Varys if they do not have one, I want them protected as they explore the city and set up rooms for them as well. Rakharo, I need you and Jhogo to get word out to the Dothraki on the roads to find Jorah and call him back. The rest of you, do what you wish but leave me to rest." the blue queen commanded as she climbed the steps leading to her plain throne though she had no plan to sit upon it.

No, she had every intention on returning to her bed at the top of the pyramid and getting the rest she desperately needed, especially to get rid of the humming in her head that was not from the wine. Stopping at the top of the stairs however, Ranta stopped and turned back towards Tyrion and Varys with an even look upon her young face. "If you truly are here to serve and not to decieve then welcome to the campaign, my lords. It is a honor to have you." and with that, the blue haired woman turned and continued her journey to retire to her quarters.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.o0.o.0o.00o.o..0oo0.0o.o.

There were some things that Missandei had come to hold reservations about in her life. Entertaining her queen when bored, was one of them for she without fail, found something extreme to entertain herself with and today had been no exception. "Why do you two stand so far away? Don't you want to get closer?" Ranta had dragged Missandei and Tyrion outside of the city for a reason unknown to them before now.

" No thank you, I am quite content to watch from here!" Tyrion called from beside her, the man equally as uneasy as she had been. Before the duo had been Ranta, all five of her beasts, a catapult and a crates filled with young dead animals that were managable for the monarch to lug around. Feeding time, she had called it if Tyrion recalled correctly though he was sure the mighty beasts were more than capable of getting their own food.

"I don't think I've formally introduced you to them, have I?" the Naylor asked pulling out a dead sheep and placing it in the catapult. " The black snake is Vaemarr." Ranta pulled the trigger and sent the animal soaring into the air for the basilisk to catch. Releasing a stream of blue fire, the serpent cooked his meal to perfection while it was still in the air and let it fall into his mouth still ablaze and all. "The white one is Laemyx." Ranta repeated the process with different animals, the eggshell snake had been gifted a ram.

"The black dragon is Drogon." a young deer went soaring.

"The green dragon is Viserion." another ram went flying.

"And the tan dragon is Rhaegal." this time a young cow was sent into the sky but before its' roasted corpse could fall into the scarred dragon's mouth, Viserion lunged forward and snagged the animal away much to Rhaegal's displeasure. "Viserion!" Ranta snapped with a small glare, "Spit it out!" she demanded a split second before the tan dragon lunged for his brother in an attempt to reclaim his meal. It didn't take long for the trio of humans to quickly scatter out of range of the brawling beasts. The dragons were nothing but a wriggling throng of green and tan limbs as they tussled over the cow locked in Viserion's jaws.

Eventually the green culprit had managed to kick away his lighter colored brother and had every intention and swallowing the food in his mouth before he could be attacked again, but was stopped by a great force slamming down on the top of his head. Hissing, Vaemarr continued to slam his tail over his younger brother's form in an attempt to get him to spit the cow out. Dropping the cow after a particularly harsh hit Laemyx snuck his own tail into the mix and flung the abused animal corpse before Rhaegal.

"They're rather rowdy today, aren't they?" Missandei mused as Rhaegal was quick to eat his meal and Vaemarr and Viserion engage in a screaming match of sorts. "Must be something in the air." Ranta acknowledged before snatching up a dead rabbit from within one of the crates and holding it out to Tyrion. " Hold this." she requested, shoving the dead animal into his chest. "Laemyx, come here" she beckoned the eggshell basilisk who obliged with ease. Shoving his head into her awaiting hands, Laemyx purred in her hold as Ranta ran her hands over his tough exterior.

"Since your brother is still screaming at Viserion." Ranta glanced at the two behemoths exchanging words in their own way, " Why don't you say hello to Tyrion. He even has a treat for you." the Lannister's eyes widened in understanding as to why he now held a dead rodent in his hands. Turning his head, Laemyx narrowed his eyes slightly on the snack sized man who wreaked of fear and nerves.

"Go on, say hello." Ranta prompted. Snorting, the beast moved forward until there was little distance between him and the imp. " 'Eeellllooooo" the basilisk bellowed in his baritone voice that shook people to their bones, though what he meant to say afterwards was nothing but gibberish. "Now toss the rabbit." Ranta grinned to the bewildered Lannister once Laemyx had finished trying to speak outside of the word 'hello', "He performed a trick, did he not?" she asked when he hesitated.

Blinking out of his stupor, Tyrion obliged and tossed the rodent into the air, watching the beast dubbed Laemyx catch it with ease and swallow it whole. Mesmerized by the basilisk, the dwarf held out a shaky hand experimentally to see if the animal would allow himself to be pet though he had no idea if he would be swallowed whole himself or beaten with a tail like Viserion was. Hesitating, Laemyx eyed the little man for a long moment before slowly allowing the Lannister's hand come into contact with his armor.

"They probably grow tired of being here, and wish to know how much longer we will remain in Essos." Missandei suggested. "Time." Ranta smirked, "Despite the false sense of reality I have put myself in, time is not on our side. It's something we're running out of." she said as a matter of fact. "Our time in Essos is coming to an end. The day we sail for Westeros comes closer and closer everyday. Daario and Barristan have been running over battle strategies with Cerran and the Grey Worm." Ranta trailed off looking to her mythical creatures.

"Battle strategies, army formations and ranks, calvary...it all adds grey hairs to my head. " she scoffed lightly, "one of the few things that doesn't is thinking about your mount." Missandei looked to her queen confused. "My mount? He's just a horse." she stated. Ranta smiled at this and looked at her with a bit of mischevous in her eye. "Not a horse, no, he's far from that." Ranta shook her head and looked pointedly to Viserion who had stopped his yelling match with Vaemarr. "You cannot be serious." the translator breathed. "Oh I am very serious." Ranta assured before calling out for the dragon at hand to come closer.

"Then I really must protest, your grace. I do not think-" Missandei cut herself off when a gust of air hit her from the side. Whipping around Missandei was graced with the sight of Viserion looking down at the two woman expectantly. Ranta reached out a hand welcomingly as she smirked up to the green beast. A series of what could only be described as deep clicking rumbled within Viserion's throat as he pushed his muzzle into the warm palm of the Naylor's hand. "Hello you naughty boy, are you done being mean?" she scratched his leathery skin comfortingly.

Missandei did her best to calm her racing heart pounding in her chest, none of the dragons, especially Viserion ever showed hostility towards her but the fear inside was still a given. Especially after the miniature showdown he had with his brothers. "Will you not greet him?" Ranta asked without taking her eyes off of the dragon before her. Biting her lower lip nervously, Missandei took a moment to calm her nerves before reaching a hand up to stroke the leathery snout of Viserion. Despite his inner longing, Tyrion restrained himself from reaching out for the green dragon like the two women had. He could handle petting one mystical creature for the day, there was no need to get greedy.

"When I was a child my uncle asked what gift I wanted for my name day." Tyrion spoke softly,

" I begged him for a dragon, it wouldn't even have to be big. I told him that it could be little like me but everyone just laughed at me like it was so hilarious. The next thing I know, my father's telling me that the last dragon died a century ago and I'm crying myself to sleep."he finished. "That is entirely depressing, do you know that?" Ranta quirked a brow. "I may not be able to cheer up your childhood memories, or get you a dragon of your stature, but perhaps one day I can get you a ride on one. Maybe even today if Missandei cooperates." the monarch rolled her head dramatically to look to her advisor.

Raising her brows in surprise, Missandei retracted her hand from Viserion and withdrew on herself. "Look, if I'm going to bring the dragons over to Westeros then I'm going to need someone to watch their backs as they're flying around during battles. Make sure no one shoots them down." Ranta explained herself, "Daenerys will be paired with Drogon, I will be with Rhaegal and you with be paired with Viserion. It's best you get used to him and the idea of flying" she finished.

"What about the snakes?" Tyrion asked curiously, casting a glance to the eggshell snake still by his side. "The snakes do not need someone to watch their back, their armor cannot be pierced with a blade. Dragon skin is another story." Ranta mused, grabbing the dagger Missandei kept at her side and jabbing experimentally into the white armor of the basilisk. Hearing the resounding 'tink' 'tink' coming off of the beast, Tyrion was impressed to say the least. "Swords, arrows, spears...they'll all bounce right off. The only weak points on them is under their armor," Ranta pushed against Laemyx's neck to reveal his vulnerable flesh underneath when pushed far enough at a certain angle.

"But even then the blade would have to pierce them at the most precise and exact angle possible. draw any blood." Ranta ceased her pushing and allowed the behemoth to return his head to a natural posture. "Now, will you work with me willingly or am I going to have to order you?" the Naylor said to her right hand, "The dragons are trained, I worked with all three for years. They know how to fly with someone on their back, they know how to pull evasive maneuvers and they know how to protect the rider. They won't let anything happen to you while you're with them." she assured.

After being silent for a long while Missandei finally sighed heavily, inwardly cursing herself as she placed a hand on the dragon's snout but looked to Ranta as she spoke. " I will always be willing to do what you ask of me, your grace...have no fear." from there on Tyrion watched and listened to the two women chat for hours about how to ride Viserion - the ques he and the others knew how to work with. Beyond that the trio continued to converse about whatever they could until the two women finally chased the dwarf back to the city with their chatter and lack of wine. The dragons had also been chased into the sky while the basilisks fled to the sea, which left Ranta and Missandei alone outside of the city to rest in the grass.

It wasn't long though until the human blood hound known as Daenerys Targaryen found the duo, and by the gods did she look determined to speak and Ranta had a feeling she knew what about. "Daenerys, I am resting. Leave me be." the Naylor said before she could speak.

"You've been resting long enough, I think you've had plenty of time to recover your strength. Now get up." 

Missandei watched uncertainty as the silvery blonde woman with violet eyes tug at the limp form of her blue haired and blue eyed queen in the grass. In all honesty, Ranta had not much left her room since returning to Mereen unless it was to address concerns citizens had in the audience chamber but those sessions had been quick and brief, compromise and solution easily found that both sides were happy with. .

"Allow me to wallow in self pity then."

"You've been doing that your whole life."

"And what a joy it's been."

Daenerys huffed in frustration before walking over to the pitcher of water sitting available on the ground for either woman to drink when they grew thirsty. Eyes widening in realization, Missandei was unfortunately too slow to stop the Khaleesi from dumping the pitcher of water on top of her sister and watched with a wince as Ranta awkwardly scramble in place in an attempt to get away from the liquid being pouring on top of her. "Enough you silver haired-!" Ranta cut herself off before any harsh words could escape past her lips and settled on glaring daggers at her sister that had succeeded in sitting her up.

Sighing heavily, Ranta blinked the water of her eyes and rubbed her face free of excess water. "Can I help you with something? Are you dying or in extension bleeding to death?" the Naylor asked exasperatedly, semi shivering when the cool breeze danced across her damp form. "No." Dany answered placing the now empty pitcher back where she got it from, " But I want to ask you a question." Ranta stiffened at this and looked to her sister carefully. A question huh?

"Does this question have to do with Jorah?" the Naylor mused. "Yes." Ranta plopped herself back down onto her back and closed her eyes, "Then you already know my answer to it." she simpered. Daenerys let out a frustrated grunt and began pulling on the blue queen's arm to sit her back up, "But I do not want to wait until he returns." Dany held the older woman's shoulders steady now that she was up once more. "Who knows when he will arrive." Ranta opened her eyes and raised a brow at this.

"Technically you should, it was your Dothraki I sent out." Daenerys sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay so they've found him and they all will be returning here any day now, but I cannot wait. Just tell me, can it really be that bad?" the blonde asked exasperatedly. Frowning, Ranta said nothing but looked at the younger woman in front of her with a particular expression. Mimicking the look, Daenerys slowly released her hold on the older woman and sat down on the ground next to her.

"Forgive me if I overstep any boundaries, your grace." Missandei could remain silent no more, "but perhaps you should simply tell her able Ser Jorah's actions before he arrives. It would give her what little time she has to process the information before he returns to the city." she advised. Ranta sighed heavily and looked back to the young violet eyed woman, lips sealed. The Khaleesi huffed with a non-humorous laugh, " You both act as if he commited murder or treason. Surely whatever he did can not be so bad." she mused. More silence enveloped the room much to the Targaryen's displeasure. "...Can it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Some say there are worse crimes, and there are." Ranta finally acknowledged, " but it hurt no less." she pulled off the two leather hair ties around her wrist. "Would you like to take a guess out of the two options you gave yourself?" The woman parted her hair down the middle before tying both sections off into separate low ponytails to hang over her shoulders. Missandei moved forward out of instinct and brushed back a few pieces of hair that had refused to be bound in the leather ties.

"Nothing?" Ranta fiddled with her blue locks at Daenerys' silence and then looked to her advisor in a meaningful way before turning back to the blonde. "Jorah was spying on us Dany." Ranta finally revealed. Daenerys' violet eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "He spied on us thinking he'd be welcomed back into Westeros a free and pardoned man as long as he did as King Baratheon told him." the blue queen explained. "W-when did you find out?" the Targaryen got out.

"A little after we took Mereen," Ranta sighed, " he came to me and confessed. Showed me the letters he and Robert Baratheon exchanged, the pardon he recieved. Conveyed to me every single regret he had and begged for forgivness." the woman told. Missandei and her queen watched as the Khaleesi's breathing suddenly grew labored and frantic as a furious expression over took her beautiful features. "And you forgave him and are welcoming him back into the city?!" she exclaimed incredulously shooting up from the ground, Ranta following at a slower pace. "I banished him and now I feel he has paid his dues." Ranta corrected calmly.

"He betrayed us. He betrayed you, from the first." Dany furrowed her brows, "How do you know he is not still spying on you? That he doesn't have his own sources feeding him information about you?" the Targaryen questioned. " Jorah has learned from his mistakes-" Ranta tried but was cut off by a humorless laugh. "Mistakes?!" Daenerys echoed shaking her head, " No. Confusing the amount of rice needed from the farm lands with the amount of pillows shipped over seas is a mistake. Mistaking a dark red for a dark orange is a mistake. Going behind the backs of the people you serve and selling their secrets to men who would see them dead is not a mistake. It is treason punishable by death!" she argued.

"So you would have me kill the man that is responcible for the success we have now." Ranta argued back without mising a beat and with no less heated frustration as her sister. " Jorah is not responcible for either of our successes. He was not the reason why the Dothraki follow me nor why they and every other person under your command follow you." Daenerys stopped her pacing breifly to a finger in her direction before starting up again.

"He's not the reason? Jorah's not the reason we are where we are today?" Ranta asked slapping a hand against her thigh after shrugging her shoulders. "No he's not." Daenerys denied. "Then why do we stand were we do Daenerys?" Ranta asked closing the distance between the two, increasing the ever so anxiety of Missandei standing idly by. " Would you be Khaleesi of the Grass sea had Jorah not been there to even teach you their language and cultures? To integrate you into their lives? Yes you had Doreah who could communicate with you but what did she teach you? How to fuck Drogo and that was it, she isn't even by your side now!" Ranta cried throwing a hand into the air.

"Doreah would not have given you the backbone Jorah has given you to kill off the khals and take their riders as your own. I wouldn't have obtained a single inch of Slaver's Bay, or a single soldier on my own if I didn't have Jorah by my side. You would not be alive if he hadn't been with you in Vaes Dothrak when the wine merchant poisoned you." The Naylor pointed out. "A wine merchant that he probably knew." Dany shot back. "He did not know the wine merchant!" Ranta snapped. "Jorah never knew Robert would send assassins go kill two women across the sea - especially one that was pregnant."

"How do you know?!"

"Because why would he stay for the attempt?! Or why wouldn't he do it himself if he truly was against us? Why would he allow us to climb so far up and not tear us down sooner?"

"How should I know!" the blonde cried angrily, "How should I know how you think?" she asked. "You should know to trust me on this, I'm your family." Ranta returned testily. "Yes," Daenerys laughed mockingly, "And we all know how family is, look at Tyrion's. His own sister set fire to her own people and in-laws, his father would of had him executed for a crime he didn't commit." she listed. "Because your father was so much better, he released wildfire onto my family too!" The Naylorian queen snapped back causing the Targaryen to grow still.

Ranta took a page out of Daenerys' book and began to pace restlessly, "You Targaryens burned my family. Sent them scattering across the world -leaving me behind to the dogs and yet here I am. I still stand here years later after Rhanella and Viserys died, watching over you. Because you're family. Family loves each other, family trusts each other, family is there for each other. If you can't even give me-" the monarch was cut off when Missandei abruptly grabbed her arm. While the figurative blood siblings had been arguing, the translator switched between watching the duo and their surroundings and on the horizon not too far away did she spot something. Multiple somethings as a matter of fact.

"Your grace, who are they?" Missandei asked lowly, nodding her head to the outlines of their observers on horseback. Turning their heads in sync, Daenerys and Ranta both looked to where Missandei had motioned to and stilled. The mysterious figures were too far away to see the details of their faces but close enough for them to identify the clothes they wore and weapons at their sides. "Those are not Dothraki." the Khaleesi breathed. "Nor are they Second Sons." Ranta added equally as quiet before tensing greatly when she seen the figures begin making their way towards them.

"Back to the city, quickly. Alert the guards." Ranta placed a hand at each of her companions backs and gave a push forward. They weren't any of her men and she wasn't expecting any guests, the only thing Ranta was left to think of was that they were a threat of some kind. "What about you?" Daenerys asked noticing the older woman eyeing down the newcomers with a steady eye.

"Someone's got to slow them down if they mean any harm." Ranta stated as a matter of fact. "You are no soldier, you cannot stay here to fend off a bunch of armed brutes you know nothing about." Dany narrowed her eyes. "I may not be a soldier but I am a queen. This is my city, and my people and I will protect them, including you. But I cannot do that with you here." the monarch argued. "And when you end up with your throat slit?!" the blonde asked incredulously. "Then you will fall into my place and lead my armies into Westeros!" Ranta snapped, stunning the blonde.

"But you cannot do that if we are both dead. Now hurry and go." with one final push, the Naylor woman succeeded in driving away Daenerys along with Missandei to get help. Hopefully a situation would not arise to wear guards were needed during this confrontation. Tearing her eyes off of her companions, Ranta turned back to the new arrivals with a suspicious eye.

There had been fifteen to twenty of them in all, all men and one woman from the looks of it. But the closer they grew, the more Ranta was able to make out the allegiance colors two of the figures bore. "House Greyjoy?" she murmured to herself in confusion, recognizing the color scheme of their clothing. What were Greyjoys doing all the way in her lands? Regardless of warning letter, Ranta remembered Ser Jorah's words about the kraken warriors from so long ago. House Greyjoy were enemies, unlikely to side with her in the war to come.

They were more likely to be seen trying to sink her ships in battle than appear on land before her. So why were they here? However, the Greyjoy representatives were not the only ones the Naylor was able to recognize. Leading the party had been a familiar figure that Ranta had not seen in years, nor this far away from his home. "Lord Illyrio?" she stated loud enough to draw the party to a halt.

The Pentos lord was not surrounded by his usual guard. So who were the people with him? Pulling his horse to a stop at a respectable distance away, Illyrio dismounted his horse, triggering the others to do the same and flashed a warm smile to the blue woman. "Greetings honorable Storm Queen." He bowed along with the people of his party. "Long has it been since we have crossed paths, my dear" Illyrio grew closer to the woman until they were nearly toe to toe and embraced briefly.

" I remember the days when you were running through my halls, harassing my servants to make you pastries every hour on the hour... look at you now." Ranta smiled fondly at the memory herself, "Those were the days back then, things were much simpler." she admitted, "You're a long way from home, my friend. What are you doing so far beyond your lands?...And with some new friends nonetheless." The monarch added with a pointed look. Illyrio turned to look at his traveling party he found himself apart of when leaving Volantis.

"Ah, yes. If I may, your grace, I have some people to introduce you to... Yara, Theon" he beckoned with two fingers. Stepping forward, the two Greyjoys broke away from their companions and approached the nobles before them. Yara had a strange build between that of a delicate woman and seasoned male warrior, Ranta noted, though she reckoned that was to be expected considering the house she hailed from. Unlike her build though, the woman and man shared brown hair and similar facial structure but their eyes also differed. The woman with deep brown eyes and the man with grey blue.

"It's an honor to meet you, your grace," Theon spoke, Ranta noticed how the slender man seemed to fight with himself to keep his shoulders unhunched and eyes up. It was like a beat dog trying to regain its confidence with a new master. "If it had not been for your people in Volantis, I reckon it would of taken us a bit longer to find you." Theon stated much to Ranta's confusion. "People?" the monarch slightly spat, noticing a slight wince from the male Greyjoy. "I had no people in Volantis," Ranta shook her head, " I was ready to go to war with them and Lord Illyrio is of Pentos, a dear friend." she noted. Theon and Tara exchanged confused looks, "So those aren't your people?" Yara asked jerking a thumb over her shoulder to the cluster of men behind her. "No." Ranta denied.

"I thought you said those were her people. Her Naylors?" Theon turned to Illyrio but before he could respond the blue queen interjected. "They are not my people." she started but cut herself off when the sound of seemingly hundreds of hooves hitting the ground hit the air followed by the unnerving shriek of the Dothraki. "Those are my people." Ranta finished turning to look and seeing a small horde of a hundred or so riders streaming from the city gates with Daario and Rakharo leading the charge.

Daenerys' blonde head could be seen riding behind them with Missandei rising beside her. "That was pretty good time they made" Illyrio commented casually, unbothered by the screaming horse lords unlike the party of people he brought with him. The poor souls looked like they were about to shit themselves if they hadn't already. "Wasn't it?" Ranta smirked off handedly. In no time at all the Dothraki had closed the distance between their Little sister and them and circled the party sitting on the hills outside of the gates.

"Nice timing... sister, Missandei" Ranta acknowledged Daenerys as she dismounted her pure white steed, Missandei following suit. "I would say so considering your still alive." Dany returned and then blinked in shock when she seen just who one of the unannounced guests were. "Magister?" the Targaryen princess breathed. Illyrio smiled at the silvery blonde woman and bowed respectfully. "Khaleesi," he greeted kindly, "I am happy to see you are fine and well." he stated honestly. "And you as well." Daenerys returned with a small smile to the man that had taken her family in when no one else would.

 _"My brothers."_ Ranta stated clearly, drawing attention from the horse lords. " _Remove them of their weapons."_ she ordered. Without pause the long haired, painted men dismounted from their horses and began stripping Illyrio's party of their weapons, some more harsher than others when resistance was found. Appearing at his queen's side, Daario looked to the pale brown haired duo expectantly. "You two are no exception. Weapons off." he ordered taking a step forward and holding out his hand expectantly. The siblings exchanged glances with one another before complying and removing their weapons belts from around their waists.

"Before you said that those people, were mine." Ranta started, " Again I'd like to correct you in stating that they are not mine, nor are they Naylors. They are no Naylors on this side of the Narrow Sea besides myself and to the south where my cousin resides." the monarch clarified. Illyrio shifted uneasily at this, the Greyjoy siblings' pointed states did not help the matter.

"But...those are Naylor. They bare the house symbol on their armor." Yara said slowly and was pinned by Ranta's bright sky blue eyes in return. "The tall one," Theon spoke drawing her eyes to him, "With the black hair and green eyes. He leads them." he finished. "There hasn't been a Naylor sighting in decades, besides Ranta." Daenerys suddenly spoke with a strong voice, "Now all of a sudden they're popping out of the ground like daisies. Where were they all this time?" she asked.

Shifting on his feet in front of the fiery Targaryen, Theon gulped subtly and shook his head. "I do not claim to know where they've been." he started. "We only know what we're told." Yara piped in, not as easily cowed like her brother, "And we were told those were Naylor, but the Naylor family drama is none of our business. We've come to you to seek help with our own." she finished looking to Ranta. "And your business with me, Magister?" the monarch asked after a moment's pause.

"Just a guide for these wandering lost souls my dear." he smiled weakly before placing a hand on her shoulder. "A bit of advice before I go though," he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Keep an open mind, not everything is as it seems and there are no easy decisions in war. You have a good heart my dear, I have seen it for myself and so have the thousands you've rescued. Do not be quick to close it off and allow it to harden. You and your sister have the perfect balance, do not allow the scale to tip." and with that the Pentos lord pulled back with a comforting smile.

"I will direct your ships and weapons from Westeros to Mereen once I return home, my lady. Should you need anything from me do not ever be afraid to ask. Whether it be money, council, soldiers or refuge, I will give it with no hesitation. The next time I see you, it will be in Westeros on the Iron throne, yes?" Ranta smiled at the question and nodded her blue head in confirmation. "Do you not want an escort back to Pentos?"the monarch asked when the Magister made for his horse once more and mounted the steed.

" No, I can make it to Yunkai and obtain a ship ride to Pentos from there. You have far more important things to worry about than my passage home anyways. Good day to you all and I wish nothing but the best of fortunes upon you." Illyrio turned his four legged beast around and kicked the horse into action. Even though he was now leaving, the Pentos magister would be lying if he said he had left his traveling party behind with a clear conscious.

When Colren Naylor requested of him to escort him to Ranta Naylor after finishing their business with the Volantis leaders, he was skeptical but agreed nonetheless. When the green eyed ravenette then disclosed that he had not been the only Naylor in the city of Volantis that needed to be brought to Mereen he was near hysterical. The Greyjoy siblings hopping along on the way with them after eavesdropping on a conversation or two did not help Illyrio's state of mind. There wasn't much he could do to dissuade any of them from their cause though, and found himself playing escort to the group of over twenty men and one woman.

One Naylor showing up at Mereen's doorstep was explainable, twenty of them was another story and Illyrio only hoped Colren had thought up of something when he went into the audience chamber with Ranta for his sake. "It seems we should take a page from his book." Daario mused from beside Ranta, "You have a lot of people to talk to." he frowned at the strangers before him. "So it would seem." Ranta acknowledged.

" _Grab a person and bring them back to the pyramid_!" the monarch instructed the warlords before turning and mounting Daario's horse in one smooth motion. Quirking a brow, the recently reinstated sellsword captain was quick to throw himself onto the animal behind her before she could spur the animal into action. "Stealing my horse?" he mused, clicking his tongue and urging the mount into a walk, knowing that they would be followed.

"Naturally." Ranta smirked. "First you steal my heart and now my horse, they should call you the Thieving Queen." Daario tsked wrapping his arms around her waist and snaking his hands over hers to grasp the reins already within her grasp. Ranta raised a brow at this but did not do anything to remove his calloused hands from on top of hers. "Lies and slander, I have stolen nothing. For you have given your heart to me and I am merely borrowing your horse until we reach the pyramid."Ranta corrected.

"Ahh, so you are away that you hold my heart after all."Daario mused. "It would be hard not to be aware of the fact, yes." the Naylor acknowledged with a smile tugging on her lips. "And yet you continue to lead me on." the man drooled. " I do no such thing!" Ranta denied, " It is you who allows yourself to continue this pointless chase, knowing that I cannot give you what you want."she pointed out. "And why can't you allow something between us? For however long it may last" Daario questioned. "I cannot be attached to a lover for when we sail to Westeros. I cannot bring a lover to Westeros, only soldiers and advisors." the blue haired woman said pointedly.

"A king wouldn't think twice about it." the brunette frowned lightly. "Well I am not a king, and I do not have the time to deal with broken hearts and petty retaliations when I eventually will have to marry for alliances." Ranta shook her head. "Petty retaliations?" Daario echoed with raised brows, "Do you really think me petty enough to serve under handed jabs at what ever pathetic perfumed aristocrat marries you out of my own jealousy?" he asked and Ranta actually turned around to face him at this. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." she said with a straight face before breaking out into a grin at the same time Daario did.

"Well you'd be absolutely right in that statement." the duo laughed, Daario embracing his queen from behind as he did so. "You are a good man Daario," Ranta mused as he brought one of her hands up to his lips for a kiss. " Do not let anyone ever tell you different...and one day you will find a woman to marry that you'll love and give children to her." she murmured. "And what if I already found her? What if she's right in front of me but just doesn't see it yet?" Daario rested his chin onto her shoulder. "Then you are in for a long life time of longing and pinning over this woman. She has no choice in the matter when it comes to marriage." the monarch mused a bit dejected herself.

The concept of marrying for any reason outside of love was depressing entirely. Anyone would find it so. "You always have a choice, even the slaves did. Slavery or death. You are queen, you have the freedom to do whatever you want." the sell sword countered. Ranta smiled sadly, "No I can't, no matter how much I wish I could" she stated. "Then you are the only person in all of Slaver's Bay that still holds a chain around your neck."Daario frowned. "And so such is a fate fallen upon me...now no more, we are in the city." Ranta hushed the man behind her as they passed through the great stone gates of Mereen.

After riding through the gates, Daenerys had disappeared from the train closing in on the pyramid along with Rakharo though she had expected it. The duo had been screaming at each other not too long ago and now that the Targaryen knew her elder sister was alive she probably remembered her original anger and frustration with the Naylor and left to vent to her right hand. Sighing internally, Ranta mentally shook her head at the fiery Khaleesi. Daenerys really did need to get a hold of her temper and start to see things from her point of view. The ride to the great pyramid was a short one, getting into the throne room was an even shorter one and the Naylor was glad to see that Tyrion just so happened to be in the area and dragged them into the spacious room with her.

First to be addressed, the Greyjoys.

Standing by her side along with Missandei and Daario, Tyrion narrowed his eyes onto the slightly hunched form of Theon standing before him with his sister, Yara. Something that did not sneak by the queen. "If you stare any harder, they'll burst into flames. You know them?" Ranta asked Tyrion. "The boy I am familiar with."Tyrion admitted without taking his eyes off of said man, "The last time we saw each other was at Winterfell years ago. He was making jokes about my height...the height of nobility, a man of your stature, someone to look up to." he trailed off bitterly.

Ranta frowned at this as well, not seeing the humor in such cruel jokes. "And look at him now, he looks rather downtrodden doesn't he? I can see that and I don't even know the man" she mused. "Downtrodden indeed," Tyrion agreed, " I gather things haven't been going well for him since we last seen each other. If it had I don't think he would have murdered the Stark boys and strung them up for everyone to see." Ranta's brows rose at this but stayed silent when Theon was quick to come to his own defence.

"I didn't murder them." he denied, "but I did do things that were just as bad or worse." Theon admitted. "He paid for them." Yara added. "Oh has he? Then why is he still alive? I would hardly call that paying for his crimes." the Lannister pointed out, " It was complicated for you, I suppose, growing up in Winterfell. Never really knowing who you were, but then again we all live complicated lives now don't we? The queen here, is the public face for living a complicated life."

Shifting her weight on her feet, Yara sighed heavily. "Look, we can go in circles all day about Theon's piss poor life and the mistakes he made, but it won't defeat the purpose as to why we are here." she proclaimed. "And why are you here?" Ranta questioned, " History dictates that by all means you would rather see me six feet under the ground." the monarch narrowed her eyes slightly. "We need your help," Yara stated, "Until recently I held the Salt throne of the Iron islands. My uncle Euron returned home after a long absence, murdered my father and took the throne from me. He now hunts us to finish what he started. I have brought you one hundred and fifty ships from the Iron fleet with men to sail them as a gift in hopes you will help us." she finished.

"Along with her word to support your claim to the salt throne, one could assume." Tyrion interjected knowingly. "One would be correct in assuming so, yes." Yara nodded after slight hesitation. For a long time the Naylor monarch did not say a word, going over their conversation inside her head time and time again. Though every time she did, a sense a dread filled her frame, not for herself but for the siblings before her.

"Yara and Theon Greyjoy, I feel for you. Really I do, you both have my greatest sympathies and respect for what you have gone through. Are stories are all too similar, a murderous usurper hunting us down over the years... the everyday struggles to reclaim your homeland from one who would sooner see you dead than prosper...little family left to call your own and small support from Westerosi houses I assume because I know you would not be here should you have had it." neither voiced any complaints at what the Naylor has said for it was true.

"But I cannot officially support your claim or accept your offer." Ranta finished with a sigh, effectively stunning the siblings. "I am trying to bring Westeros together, under one crown - under one rule. I cannot have independant kings and queens popping up all over the country. There are two of them there already that I will have to take care of." the blue haired woman frowned. "I-is it the number of ships?" Yara stuttered since the first time speaking to the blue queen, "I can get you more and the men to go with them!" she promised. "Sweet girl, it is not your ships that I want." Ranta cooed, " I do not doubt that you would be able to provide if that's what I needed you to do. It is a matter of principle." she explained.

"Then we will fly under your colors!" Theon spoke desperately, looking close enough, Ranta was able to see that the man was beginning to shake and there was a slight twitch to his eye. " You cannot fly under my colors either." Ranta shook her head sadly. " My pirates to the south have quarrel with you, it's one of the main reasons they have agreed to fight for me. So that they could get their hands on a Greyjoy and get their revenge." she explained. "Quarrel with pirates?" Yara and Theon looked to each other, "We never did anything to them, we've never even seen pirates before. You heard Tyrion, Theon grew up in Winterfell and I never sailed into pirate waters before in my life. I don't even know where to find them." Yara denied passionately.

"My cousin and her men say otherwise." the Naylorian spoke softly. "I-It w-was Euron then!" Theon's voice cracked. "Euron must have started a fight with them when he was gone. We'd never do that, ever! You have to believe us!" he cried. Standing from her stone throne, Ranta approached the duo and stopped before them. "I do believe you." she said honestly, "But I cannot have my people killing each other in the waters, I'm only trying to help you." they really were making it much more harder to refuse their cry of need.

"Cersei is your enemy yes?" Yara tried, "That's who you need off the Iron throne and I need Euron off the Salt throne. Euron and Cersei are bound to form an alliance, in fact I'm willing to bet my life on it. That is a very dangerous combination. One that cannot be allowed to stand for too long. Queen Ranta I am begging you to help me stomp this fire out before it gets out of control, I am even willing to give up the Iron Island's independent status as payment. We will bend if that's what it takes."

Ranta used to joke with Rakharo about how she didn't have any grey hairs, but now, she was sure she did. She could practically feel her blue hairs turning grey. "Having the Iron Islands under your thumb certainly would set a mile marker in history." Tyrion voiced a bit optimistically. "However it will not come to pass if Euron Greyjoy is running amuck with the title of King and in cahoots with my sister. One way or another, he will have to be dealt with." he held his hands behind his back.

"And who knows a Greyjoy better than a Greyjoy? Having Yara and her men on your side will be easier than having them as not. Accept her offer." Tyrion declared. "I know you feel for them, I can see it in your face. Invite them in, place them under your wing. Have Yara's men presented before you, summon this cousin of yours to the south and have her look over the sailors. Gods merciful, there will be no need for any bloodshed between your pirates and Greyjoys and the pirates wrath will be unleashed onto Euron's half of the house. Euron dies, the pirates receive their justice, Yara reclaims her throne and in turn continues to serve you. Everybody wins." Tyrion finished calmly.

Grinding her knuckles against each other in contemplation, Ranta had to admit Tyrion was right and made more than quite a few good suggestions. He had admittedly swayed her into forgetting her reservations on the matter at hand with only a few good points of compromise. This man really did have a tongue for politics.

Looking to Yara, Ranta sighed once more before speaking. "You will hold up your end of the offer by bending the knee and in return I will make sure you are returned to your rightful throne. You will bring your men to me so that they can be presented before Tarla and your house symbol will have to be altered so that there is no confusion on the battlefield. The Naylor symbol above yours will do just fine, I want the symbol placed on your armor as well. Do we have a deal?" the Naylor offered an arm.

"..."

"..."

"We have a deal."

One house down, one to go.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, I think that went rather well. Negotiations with Greyjoys have never historically gone well, and with both sides happy at that."

Ranta smirked at this, her daze of self loathing broken at the sound of the Lannisters voice. "Content is the word I'd use." she corrected gently. "Content then." Tyrion agreed, Ranta sighed heavily at the thought of what came next. Or rather who. Was she really ready to face the people who claim to be from her house? " I suppose this is the day you've both been looking forward to and dreading." Tyrion mused, " It can't be an easy thing, facing family you haven't seen in years or at all but it is something that will have to be done one of these days. Whether it be when you wear the crown of Westeros or continue to sit upon the stone throne of Mereen."

The young woman nodded her head at this, fingers subconsciously trying to scrape the skin off of the side of her thumb. Seeing this, the dwarf released a breath through his nostrils and closed the small distance between them. Taking her hands into his,Tyrion gently pried her hands apart and placed them on an individual knee each. "You're going to need the skin on your thumb." he smiled weakly at the look she gave him and returned to his spot.

"Yes, I suppose so." Ranta acknowledged with her own small grin before taking a calming breath, reached behind her throne where she hid a bottle of wine and solitary glass. Quickly pouring herself a cup and stashing the bottle away, Ranta signaled that she was ready for the next conversation to take place. But much to her surprise and Tyrion's as well, it wasn't a Naylor who stepped into the audience chamber but Jorah Mormont himself being followed shortly after the guards who led him in.

"Jorah?" the monarch asked in a small whisper. After climbing the first flight of stairs, the Mormont stopped on the first platform while his traveling companions continued to climb until they were in their usual spots. "Your grace." the scruffy blonde male knelt down onto one knee and bowed his head before standing once more. "I have heard of your call, requesting of my presence. I gladly return to your service if you'll have me." he declared and cut himself off to say more when the young monarch suddenly stood, placed her glass of wine down and descended down the stairs to close the distance between them, pulling the man in for a hug.

"It would be my honor." Ranta murmured and then pulled away after a moment."I see you have run into more members of your house, some of blood relation nonetheless." the Mormont commented with a nod of his head towards where he had passed the noble house to enter the audience chamber. "Yes, Magister Illyrio brought them to me along with Greyjoys." Jorah furrowed his brows and made to speak but was stopped at Ranta's raised hand.

"I'll explain later." she promised him before turning and returning to sit on her throne. "Conversing and hashing out compromises with the citizens, former masters, and new allies was easy, but just thinking about conversing with them outside in the hall..." she trailed off weakly.

"You rather jump down one of your snakes gullet's?" Jorah offered, earning a small smirk from her in return. "I've already done that before...I'll explain that later too." she added on after a thought. "So what is it you fear? What do you think will happen?" the aging bear asked. "That they don't truley want me...they only want to use me, hide in my shadow like everyone else is" Ranta muttered with her eyes down cast,.

Frowning, Jorah shook his head, "That's not true, your family loved you." he denied. "Then why didn't they ever try to find me? Why come to me now, when I'm grown and can pose a threat." the woman questioned. The Mormont hesitated in thought for a moment before gently lifting her chin so their eyes would meet. "Do you want to know what I think?" he questioned and watched as the monarch nodded her head.

"I think they left you because they knew they couldn't take care of you on the run, I think they never tried to reach out to you out of fear that you would be discovered by an enemy that would happily see you dead. And now that you are grown, and can take care of yourself, they no longer fear getting you killed by an intercepted letter and are eager to see you again. House Naylor needs you now more than ever, much like how the people you saved need you, and how all of Westeros needs you as well."

Sighing heavily the Naylor woman looked deep into eyes similar to her own for a moment before snorting and pushing his bearded face away from hers good naturedly. "Well at least now I know for sure that I'll get no irrational council from you once across the sea. That was incredibly sappy. It seems your time away has softened you, Ser Jorah. Or should I say bear cub?." Ranta grinned. "And here I thought that name would be forgotten." Jorah commented dryly but there was amusement in his eyes. "Not in your lifetime." the woman grinned before returning to her seat and signaled for the group outside in the hall to be brought in.

Oh he was going to die, Colren was sure of it. If he didn't die here in Mereen, then he'd die when Dasina next saw him. What a predicament he had put himself in, the severity of it had sunken in when those odd hundred Dothraki poured from the gates moments after the alarm had been sounded. When he was escorted into the city though and seen the same amount of prosperity, if not more than what he seen in the other cities of Slavers Bay, the hope he had inside of him flared.

When the Unsullied guard came to collect him and his party, the ravenette Naylor sent up a quick prayer along with the others behind him and followed the man into the room where their fate would be decided. Entering the spacious chamber the formerly hidden house took varying turns to observe their surroundings but all ultimately planted their eyes upon the blue haired woman sitting upon the stone throne.

Many she did not know though there were a few that caused something at the back of her mind to stir. Especially the tall ravenette with the green eyes that led them. She knew him, she knew the others she recognized too…

"You're trying to put a name to my face. Trying to remember who I am and how you know me." the green eyed man smiled lightly, voice soft. "I know who you are." Ranta countered, "Uncle." she added after a moment's pause. "Yes, I remember you. You were the one to tear me from my mother's arms and dumped me on the late Targaryen queen before fleeing with everyone else. What I can't figure out is why you are here. Why are you here after nearly spending twenty years out of my life? Why are any of you here?" she then addressed the others, "Jorah has given me a good idea why, and i believe him, but i would still like to hear it from you, amongst other things."

"I don't know if you've heard, but there's a war coming." one offered lamely. "So you've come to do what others have already." Ranta finished for him. "Forgive me if I am wrong but I believe that there wouldn't be much of a war to fear had house Naylor stayed united…then again, I wouldn't be where I am today if we had stayed together." she then acknowledged. For so many years she spent wondering what she would do when this moment came, how she would feel. But now...

"Help me understand." Ranta requested, "Where have you been? What happened the night house Naylor scattered? Why wouldn't you let my mother take me along with her?" she lifted her head and asked. "The night you were left in the care of the Targaryens," Colren sighed heavily as he revisited the memory. "The Mad King had fallen into a rage, one far worse than what we could usually cool…"

 _"Traitors! All of you! You think I do not see it?!" spit flew from the Mad King's lips as he stared down at his treasonous allies before him. " What are you talking about, my king? See what?" Dasina asked confused, glancing over and seeing even Jamie Lannister was unsure as to what the enraged ruler had been going on about. "Do not think you can bat your pretty eyelashes at me, whore, and lure me under your spell. I know you're after my throne! You want to take it away, I hear the whispers!" Aerys roared._

 _"What whispers?" Colren came to his sister's aid. From the other side of the female ravenette, a strawberry blonde male with one sky blue eye and one brown stepped forward a few steps. Dasina's husband and father of the blue haired daughter they brought into this world together._

 _" Who is whispering these lies into your ear, my friend?" Ronas asked with his own twin sister meeting him step for step. "Enough! No more lies! For years you've plotted against me, turning my allies into your own, learning my weaknesses, gaining my trust only to stab me in the back when the time is right!" the Mad king slammed a fist down on the arm of the pointed throne._

 _"That's not true." Dasina denied, " We've done nothing but support you, bring you allies, protected your weaknesses from others so they could not exploit it and even disposed of those who intended to stab you in the back. We are the most loyal thing you have outside of your family." she frowned._

 _"Lies!" the king roared again, " I know those peasants outside of this castle long to see you on my throne. I know that those worthless, pathetic houses outside our borders follow the same thinking! They cry for house Naylor to ascend the throne... well do you know what I cry for?" the quartet of Naylors shifted uneasily as a familiar look filled his face, noticing how a hand reached into the inside pocket of his cloak. They knew this look, they seen it all too well._

 _"I cry for fire! Fire and blood!" The Mad King roared and it was like time had slowed down drastically in Jamie Lannister's eyes. He watched the horror that filled the Naylors' eyes when a bottle of wildfire flew from the insane man's grasp and towards them- Ronas and his sister specifically since they were closest to the king. Jamie watched as Dasina lurched forward with an outstretched hand to come to their aid but was stopped by Colren wrapping his arm around her middle and pulled her back._

 _A wall of stone erupted from the floor curtsey of Dasina in front of the two mismatched blondes as their feet tried to distance themselves from their impending doom, but it only got halfway up before the bottle shattered against the stone and released the wildfire onto rock and flesh alike. The Lannister's hearing was muffled as he watched the site before him unbelievingly in a painstakingly slow manner._

 _Faintly he could hear the brief screams of agony coming from the blonde Naylors as the green fire overtook them and the female ravenette cried out in despair with tears running down her face. He couldn't see Colren's face but he was sure it was in a similar state. When_ _a chunk of the ceiling structure hit the Lannister straight on the head he recognized the floor beneath his feet was shaking his well in tune with the woman's wails. "Kill them!" Jamie turned to his king who grinned as if the room was not collapsing in on itself._

 _"Kill them all! I want that house gone! House Naylor will not last the night!" Colren's red rimmed eyes widened at this and in one smooth motion turned and bashed his sister on the back of the head, effectively knocking her out and fled from the room. "After them! Guards, Guards! After them! The Naylors are traitors, bring me their heads!" The Mad King continued to bellow as Jamie's_ _hand drew his sword and charged after the fleeing duo with his comrades in arms._

 _If he ever had any reservations about killing the Mad King before, they were long gone. If anything, what he had just seen before his very eyes encouraged the lion to drive his sword through the king's back and now there would be no Naylors to stop him once they were all chased out. With his sister slung over his shoulder, Colren struggled to pull the horn from his belt but once freed blew air into the curved instrument as hard as he could so the noise would echo throughout the castle. Very rarely was this horn ever blown but when it was, it was a signal for those who knew its' sound to evacuate and find shelter._

 _From out of the rooms he was quickly approaching, was a Naylor handmaiden who he snagged as he ran by. "My lord!" she squeaked, "Why are we running?" she ran alongside of him. "The Mad King turned against us, branded us traitors. He killed Ronas and his sister with wildfire and has sent his guards to kill the rest of us. We flee, but in separate directions. It'll be easier to hide that way. Dasina and I will flee to High Garden with Lady Olenna where we will catch a ship to the Arbor for a while, the rest of you will follow us there. If you cannot make it there send a raven. Go spread the word." the woman nodded at his instructions and broke away from him when there was a fork in the hallway._

 _Thankfully it did not take long for the ravenette to barge into the queen's room and at the same time he slammed the door behind him, Dasina stirred, renewing her hysterics. "No, no Dasina you have to be quiet. You'll lead them right to us" Colren hurriedly placed her onto her feet and covered her mouth, so her wails would not give them away though the earth continued to shake._

 _"Colren?"_

 _"Mommy?"_

 _Turning, the green eyed twins turned to see the silver haired queen herself, her two sons and one blue haired little girl staring at them concerned. "Mommy? Don't cry." Ranta broke away from the Targaryens with her own watering eyes at the site of her distressed mother and stumbled towards with reaching arms. Sniffling loudly, a small sob escaping as Dasina scooped her daughter into her arms and clung to her small body as if it were her life line._

 _The earth beneath their feet had stopped shaking for now. "Colren. What is the matter?" Rhaella furrowed her brow in concern having never see either twin shed a tear before. "Ronas and his sister are dead." the ravenette's voice cracked terribly, " The king released wildfire onto them in his rage."_

 _"Wildfire?" Rhaegar and his mother repeated in horror. " He accused us of being traitors after his throne and life and declared a man hunt on us. We cannot stay here, innocents will be hurt in the collateral damage if we fight- if they haven't already" the man shook his head. "Where will you go?" Rhaegar asked with a frown. "The Arbor for now, but we will not stay there. The house will have to scatter into small groups to stay hidden." Colren replied and made to say more but suddenly paused and seemed to be listening to something._

 _In a flash he whipped around at the same time as the door was suddenly thrown open once more with a bang, causing Dasina to lash out an arm defensively and sent a barricade of pointed stone jutting out of the floor and towards the door and whoever stood at it. J_ _erking backwards, Ser Willem stared down at the stone spikes that attempted to impale him and raise his hands up defensively after raising his eyes up to see the two Naylors glaring at him dangerously, one with a sword drawn and the other ready to do what it took to protect her family._

 _"You have to go, now. For now the soldiers are not checking the docs but soon they will after they figure out no Naylors are hiding in the city." he informed them as they lowered their defenses. "We have to go, now Dasina." Colren looked to his sister. "Then_ _let's go." she replied back and took a step forward but was stopped by her sibling. " No." he shook his head sadly, looking to his niece who looked between the two adults confusingly._

 _" We can't bring her with." Dasina flinched as if her brother struck her. " You can't be serious. We have to take her with!" she cried, tightening her grip on her daughter. " She won't survive our journey on the run." Colren explained. "How do you know?!" the younger sibling cried. "How do you know that we will even survive?!" the man shot back, "We can't protect ourselves and her. Ranta doesn't have powers to protect herself-"_

 _"She's a late bloomer! She has powers, they just haven't come in yet!"_

 _" All it takes is one moment of being caught off guard for an arrow to pierce her heart or for us to be over whelmed and she's stolen away while we're fighting for our lives." Colren continued as if she hadn't spoken. "So the solution is to abandon her?!" Dasina snapped tearfully. "It's her best chance at survival! For all we know, we could spend the rest of our lives on the run" her brother returned, "You would condemn your daughter to a life of uncertainty and suffering when she has the opposite here?" he questioned. "And who would take care of her? Protect her from the Mad King and those who would see her dead?" Dasina asked in return._

 _"I would." Rhaella suddenly spoke, silencing the room and earning the gazes of the trio of Naylors. "We would." Rhaegar corrected, agreeing with his mother. "You said it yourself, Ranta's powers aren't showing yet. What threat would she pass to the king? He wouldn't find it worth the time." the blonde dragon shook his head. Exchanging glances, Dasina and Colren looked to each other; one knowing and one pleading._

 _"You know it's her best option." the male ravenette placed a hand on Ranta's little blue head and sunk his fingers into her locks, scratching her scalp gently and lovingly. Hesitating for a long moment Dasina hugged her child as if trying to merge their bodies into one. "We will meet again, my love, that I promise." all too soon in the young mother's opinion did she feel Colren pulling her daughter out of her grasp and handed her off to Rhaella. " Uncle Ren? Mommy?" the little girl looked to the elders with wide blue eyes filled with confusion and reached her arms out again with a small whimper._

 _Subconsciously Dasina moved forwards to take possession of the small child but was held back by her brother once again. " We'll be back, Blue." Colren promised with a sad smile, "You just be good for Rhaella, Rhaegar and Viserys, yeah?" he backed himself and his sister up to the door as he said this and then finally pulled them through it and had them running down the halls of the castle. Both doing their best to ignore Ranta's own begging wails for her mother and uncle to come back and the loud booms of thunder and lightning coming from outside the castle walls._

"So that was why you left…"Ranta trailed off absently after the story had been finished. "Because we knew you'd be better of with Rhaella and Rhaegar." Colren nodded. That of course, did not last long now did it? "We never stayed in one place for long after touching base with the members of our house at the Arbor. Everyone went on their way, contact kept through the scarce raven sent twice a year as to not attract attention in whatever territory they settled in. House Naylor hasn't stepped foot in Kings Landing since that night."

"That doesn't answer my question."the monarch suddenly spoke. 'I asked where have you been, as of recently if your memory truley fails you...or do I have to send a raven to Magister Illyrio and ask him seeing as he was to ones who led you here."

Glancing amongst one another, none of the members of the house spoke at first. At least not until one brave soul stepped forward and turned his back on Ranta to adress the group. "All in favor of coming out of this conversation without bodily harm if we tell her, raise a hand and say Aye"

"Aye!"

Ranta snorted and rubbed her temple with a small smile on her face at the sight of the group of people before her all raise their hands and voice their opinions. " They aye's have it then." the man turned around and looked to the queen with a cross between cautiously and hopefull.

"We come from Volantis, right around the time you and the city leaders were at each others throats. We didn't know of your prescence in Essos until then." he informed. "And when you did learn of it," Tyrion voiced, "Why didn't you come. To Mereen." he clarified. "Oh we had every intention on it, make no mistake." the man assured, " But it's hard to sneak a group like this over to a city in the now liberated Slavers Bay. The leader's were watching the ports and roads like hawks, monitoring what letters left the city and which ones came in. We didn't want to risk being followed or captured for questioning."

Ranta supposed that was reasonable, hardly worth getting angry over. "Until your rise of power in Slaver's Bay, no one knew where you were for sure." Colren voiced, "but then the word was sent out into Westeros and now everyone knows." he finished. "Does that include you too?" Jorah voiced suspicious, "Was that really when you knew where she was here in Essos? Because I knew where she was long before she came into power and so did a select few others."

"Well considering the kind of slimy company you associated yourself with back then just to get a pardon, it doesn't surprise me." Colren bit back. "Wait," Ranta cut in stopping a retort from coming from Jorah, "How do you know about that?" she questioned. Stiffening in realization that he had successfully stuck his own foot in his mouth, Colren sighed heavily and shook his head.

"So King's Landing was not the only one with their spy. We had one too that has been watching you, ever since we left you with the Targaryens." he revealed. "Who?" Ranta asked in disbelief at the amount of spies that had apparently been watching her. "Not who," Colren shook his head, "but what." he corrected. "The mirror?" Tyrion questioned, "It's real?" he questioned in awe. The ravenette nodded, "It is very real, Aegon was successful because he knew where his enemies were, knew where to send his sisters and dragons. The only reason why he knew was because they used the mirror." he explained.

"And what exactly is this mirror you're talking about?" Ranta asked feeling out of the loop. "It's called the All seeing mirror, a mirror that let's the viewer see anything, anywhere." Jorah supplied. "Since the very beginning it's been in Naylor posession, under their lock and key because they're the only ones the mirror will work for. If anyone else would try to use it, nothing would happen." he shrugged. "And you've been using this to watch me ever since you left?" Ranta asked accusingly but Colren shook his head.

"The mirror can't be used consistantly on a day to day basis like that. The mirror needs breaks too, and when you do use it, it takes a year off of the life of the user…We were able to check on you during the rebellion, but the moment you landed in Essos- you were lost to us," the man admitted. "Something happened to the mirror and wouldn't show you to us, we thought you were dead until the mirror suddenly showed us you being taken in by Illyrio years later."

Ranta's brow furrowed heavily, so he didn't even know about her, Daenerys and Viserys being on the streets then…."We're done here" Ranta suddenly declared and stood from her throne, folding her hands in front of her and making for the staircase that led further into the pyramid much to the occupants of the room surprise.

"We are?" one of the bannermen asked and Ranta hummed in confirmation. "I have planning to do." she informed the group without turning, "Do what you want but you are to remain in the city and behave yourselves." she ordered, signalling for the dwarf and bear to follow minisculey. "Planning for what exactly?" Tyrion asked as he and Jorah followed after, though they stopped when she did at the base of the stairs to turn and look at them and in extension the other Naylors who had not moved yet. "For the end of the month of course. That's when we sail for Westeros."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Missandei, Grey Worm, Daario, Barristan, Jorah, Varys, Tyrion, Yara, Colren, Tarla and Daenerys all clustered into one room with one queen. All discussing one thing. Though she wished it was peaceful discussing.

"We've discussed this before, you cannot put the Dothraki in the River lands."

"Then where do you propose we put them?"

Constant arguing.

"In Tyrell territory with Lady Olenna, their lands are flat and ideal for the Dothraki should battle come."

Over the same things.

"Forget the Riverlands. We have an army, a fleet, three dragons and two basilisk snakes that can thrive in water. We should hit King's Landing the moment it's in our sights. We rule the land, sea and air - the city will fall in a day."

Everyday.

"And so will the hundred of thousands of innocents living there during the firestorms."

For Weeks.

This was not what she had in mind when she wanted to plan. It was far from it. "And perhaps the lot of you are getting ahead of yourselves." Ranta snapped in her ire, tired of the squabbling in her ear. Yara and Tyrion did not mix well together contrary to the civil meeting they had when the Greyjoy siblings had arrived in Mereen. The female ironborn warrior had certainly gotten comfortable in her position as ally with the Naylor queen after her pirate lord cousin had sailed up to Mereen and cleared Yara's men after eyeing through them. Said pirate was sitting in on the meeting with Colren nonetheless though the two sat silent much like Ranta's seasoned advisors did.

Successfully chided, the lion and kraken ceased their battle, though it was far from over and far from the last clash they would have. "I have told you both before, that we cannot set plans in stone without the Martell's and Tyrell's actual presence with us. We will discuss strategies, battle wise, more in depth after we land." Ranta declared.

"And where are we landing, exactly?" Daenerys asked, having been silent up until now as well. The silver khaleesi had long been reconciled with the blue queen much like how Missandei had promised and therefore met her extended family in return.

Colren and Daenerys got along well enough, neither had qualms with each other and Tarla all but adored the Targaryen princess. Their equally fiery personalities is what drew the blood lipped pirate in the most. When it came to the dragon and the bear, there had always been a hint of hurt in her eye whenever Daenerys looked to Jorah, but the Mormont could understand that. It would take time to repair the relationship he had damaged.

"Dragonstone." Ranta replied. "We sail for Dragonstone, and make base there." The surprise on the violet eyed woman was as evident as the sun in the sky. "Dragonstone is your home, your birthright. It is only right that the island is the first part of Westeros we stake our claim on" Ranta smiled lightly, " It also holds a strategic planning. Dragon stone is in prime position to represent a blockade to those fleeing out of King's Landing. With us there, nothing moves out of the city without us knowing."

Hearing this, Tarla rose a hand and cleared her throat non too subtle. "Ah, speaking of that I have a question….or comment rather." The brunette stated. Ranta nodded and motioned for her to speak. " If you count Casterly Rock, the Lannisters hold two strategic locations. Are you splitting up the fleet to watch both locations? Cause ya run risk of running into Euron and his men if you do, being that the Rock is near the Iron Islands of course."

"Fair point." Varys commented ever so calmly. "What do you plan to do?" he asked. Pursing her lips, the queen thought briefly before looking back to her relative. "Do what you want, just don't kill the wrong Greyjoys when you're doing it." The grin on the pirate Naylor was absolutely malicious and sent shivers down a few spines. "That's all I needed to hear." she purred before pushing herself up and made for the door. "I'll be on my way then, til we meet again" she threw a hand up in departure.

"Tarla," Ranta's voice stopped her in the doorway. "Do what you want to Euron's fleet but do not do so until we arrive at Dragonstone and you inform me first, face to face. It will be the Naylors who storm Cersei Lannister's precious castle and I need you alive to do so." The monarch warned lightly. "I hear you my queen, I assure you, loud and clear." The brunette grinned again, gave a deep bow that could of been played off as mocking and then turned and continued her way out this time unstopped.

Watching the brunette disappear from sight through slightly narrowed eyes, Ranta snorted and shook her head, returning her gaze to the city down below she had been watching through the open balcony doors. "Your men have their new armor and sails, yes?" Ranta directed the question towards Yara."Yes, they're traipsing around in them now, the sails should be up as well." The woman nodded.

"Ours are ready as well. All you have to do is load the men onto the ships and we can sail." Daario added. "And they'll starve to death before we even reach Dragonstone." Barristan countered. "We're not properly stocked on medicine and food yet, we're still waiting for the farmers and maesters to send in what we've ordered." The Selmy explained. Ranta nodded at the information brought to her, "Good...Varys, you still have your little birds do you not?" she asked the spy master.

"I do." he nodded in confirmation. Ranta then turned to her uncle, "Do you know what my mother is doing right about now?" she questioned. Shrugging his shoulders, Colren shook his head. "Probably cursing my name to the seven hells as she watches us through the mirror if she hasn't already." he replied casually and honestly. "Do you think your birds could take her a message?" the exotic haired woman turned back to Varys.

Inhaling a breath in and exhaling through his nose, Varys tucked his hands into his sleeves. "For years we've tried to find the Naylors, whither it be upon the command of a King or not but the results were always the same. If directed in the correct direction though, it is entirely possible." Varys replied sliding his eyes to the ravenette along with the rest of the room.

"And where exactly is she? My mother." Ranta clarified. "Is she in the North? Cerran and Kiran said Naylors showed up at their home in Wolfswood once to seek refuge before heading for the mountains and Sea Dragon point." Scratching his cheek in thought, Colren found himself nodding in acknowledgement. "Aye, there are some of us there- the last we checked anyways, but it's not where my sister is." he shook his head.

"Send your birds to Tall trees town in the Sunset sea, South of Dorne." Colren instructed. "What would you like them to do once they find her?" Varys asked. "Deliver this letter." she pulled out a rolled piece of paper sealed with her house symbol from inside the folds of her dress, " I want her to start rounding up others of the house and have them congregated in one area and be prepared to meet us at Dragonstone."

Varys nodded and took the letter from Ranta's grasp. "Your grace." he bowed slightly before leaving the room. "Tyrion if you want a healthy supply of wine to yourself I suggest you go out and buy it now." The blue eyed woman unclipped her coin purse from her waist and shook it tantalizingly so the sounds of coins bouncing around filled the room.

"I will go with him." Daenerys stood and caught the pouch that was dropped into her palm. "I would like to see which wine causes him to drink himself into a stupor every so often." The silver haired woman mused with a pointed look that had the dwarf shifting on his feet as his puppy dog eyes stared up at the two sisters innocently. Huffing a laugh, Ranta clapped a hand to Daenerys' arm gently, "Have fun with that." The older woman smirked and watched as the little lion trotted after the Dothraki Queen in earnest.

" The rest of you are dismissed as well." Ranta informed the remaining occupants of the room, " Make sure the men under your leadership are prepared physically and mentally for this trip. Once we land in Westeros, this war has officially begun." firm nods were given in return before the scrapes of many chairs dragging across the floor filled the monarch's ears. Steadily the room cleared until it was just Ranta, Jorah and Colren left, the bear having been heavily eyeing down the ravenette with an unwavering gaze. "I do believe you've been dismissed." Colren pointed out. "So have you." Jorah returned easily. "I'd like a word with my niece-" the Naylor tried but was cut off.

" She's a queen first and a niece second. You'd do well to remember that." The Mormont admonished. _**"Peace Jorah,**_ " Ranta cut in with a knowing smile. _**"He can speak with me, it will be fine. Find something to entertain yourself with until he is finished."**_ she instructed of the exiled knight. Internally groaning in frustration the blonde man gave a stiff nod before exiting the room, giving the ravenette a nasty look that was returned with fervor.

Once the green eyed man was sure the Mormont was out of earshot, Colren turned towards his younger relative a released a heavy burst of air through his lips. "By the gods is he a guard dog or a bear?" he asked exasperated much to Ranta's amusement. "A combination of both really but he does his job well enough considering I'm still alive." she replied. "Indeed" Colren pursed his lips, drumming his fingers on the table. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ranta asked, twirling Rhaegar's ruby filled necklace in her fingers. " For someone who's just reunited with their family, you certainly don't act like it." Colren noted. "And how am I supposed to act?" the woman asked.

" A hug would be nice."

"My mother taught me not to hug strangers."

"But I am no stranger."

"You and the others have been gone for twenty years, the fact that I remember who you are should be counted as one of your blessings." Colren opened his mouth to respond but closed it. It was a fair enough point. " If that's your viewpoint now, your mother is going to be crushed when you don't go running into her arms when you see her again." The man perched his elbow up onto the table and rested his head on a closed fist.

"I am a queen, and queen's don't run." Ranta sniffed haughty but allowed her lips to turn upwards in a small smile. "No, I don't suppose you do." the woman's uncle smiled gently in return. "Those years I was lost to you in the mirror, did you know what happened to us? Daenerys, Viserys and I?" Ranta asked. Hesitating, the man shook his head.

" Not until Lord Illyrio contacted us to inform us that he had brought you into his home. He told us that the three of you were on the streets once your guardian had died and how he couldn't find you because he never knew where you were specifically. Told us how you….really survived those years, the things you and Viserys had to do to keep the three of you alive." He trailed off carefully.

"We always knew you'd end up in Illyrio's care once you were put on that boat for the first time in your life, we just didn't think it'd take so long for you to do so." Colren finished with a heavy sigh. "It's why I fight," Ranta murmured, " so no one goes through anything like that again. I fight so everyone after when I'm long dead and gone will have a better life than I did growing up, so they don't know what it's like to live in places like the slum areas. So people aren't treated differently because of social class, or have to worry about who will be the one to stab them in the back when they aren't looking. I want the Aegon's wheel broken and a world of peace left in its place."

It was a fool's dream, the pessimistic side of her knew, but it was one worth fighting for. "What you want is to shift heaven and earth to your desire essentially," the man grinned and stood from his chair, "Then let them shake, for I will accomplish my goal. One way or another. No matter how long it takes." Ranta met his grin with one of her own.

Chuckling, Colren clapped the young woman and looked down fondly at her, "I have no doubt about that and neither do the thousands that follow you and those who will come to join you as well….Now come." He pulled his hand away and put some space between them. "No queen or niece of mine is going to rattle the heavens to their core and not know how to wield a blade. We have little time to prepare." Colren mused walking for the door.

"I know how to wield a war mace." Ranta noted, instinctively following after the ravenette without a second thought. " A war mace is good for shattering bones, but is much slower when being compared to the time to slice a throat open or impale a man" the elder said as a matter of fact. Scrunching her nose up in distaste, "I don't like gore, it's messy." she commented.

"War is messy," Colren responded with ease, " and there are no easy choices in it. Remember that, dear one, because there are going to be a lot of difficult choices ahead of you."

While war was being prepared for by all by some degree, there was one who did not find the need to do so. Cersei Lannister heard the whispers, she heard the whispers long ago when the Targaryen and Naylor outcasts were making their debut with the Dothraki. But she did not care, they were no threat to her. Naylor or not. Jamie Lannister, the more sensible of the two on this matter, though did not share her sentiments. He worried well into the day, and well into the night. His dreams were plagued with worry, the night Dasina Naylor nearly brought the castle down onto their heads after her husband's and sister in law's deaths was as vivid as ever.

Though while Cersei was not openly preparing for war, she had to at least act like it. Which is exactly why she had gathered the noble houses of Westeros before her. "Some of you are bannerman of House Tyrell." Cersei began, her echoing voice silencing the murmurs. Her chocolate eyes found the ones of Randyll and Dickon Tarly easily enough.

"But house Tyrell is an open rebellion against the crown. With their help, the Mad king's daughter will have a place to put her Dothraki savages. Directly on our shores while the Blue haired Naylor follows right behind with her own savages, mindless Unsullied soldiers, and Second Son brutes. All of whom will destroy your castles and holds first. Dothraki heathens who will burn your villages to the ground, rape and enslave your women and murder your children.

This is how Olenna Tyrell awards centuries of loyalty to the crown. Remember the Mad king, remember the horrors he inflicted upon his people. Upon the Naylors themselves even, horrors so terrible that it has sent them scattering and to this day they remain unseen. His daughter is no different and she has spread her madness to the woman with the sea in her hair and the sky in her eyes.

While the Targaryen girl was conquering the Dothraki, the Naylor was conquering all of Slaver's Bay with brutality no less than the Mad king himself. She murdered every single noble family in all of the cities using her powers from the gods nonetheless, only stopping at Mereen because her advisors begged her not continue on."

A round of murmurs sprung up. "A Naylor with Targaryen madness?"

"It's nonsense, they are level headed and they don't use their powers on others. Not even when fleeing from this city all those years ago."

" I need your help my lords." Cersei ended the murmuring,"We must stand together, all of us here and now. If we can ever hope to stand against the storm coming for us." Another round of murmurs broke out amongst the men gathered. Many were uncertain and even afraid at the idea of standing against the Naylor coming for them, but at the thought of her not using her powers….well they believed they had a chance. A small one. However there was one lord in particular who had not been swayed in the least during the Queen's speech. Walking forwards, Randyll Tarly easily silenced the room.

"The Targaryen has three full grown dragons, and the Naylor has two full grown Basilisks that are just as big as the dragons if not bigger. Your grace." He added after a pause and then held his hands in front of him, "That's even more than Aegon had when he took the Seven kingdoms. How do you propose to stop them?" he asked knowingly. For a long moment Cersei said nothing and slid her eyes over to her Hand who cleared his throat nervously.

"We are currently at work, my lord, for a solution." So in other words, they had no idea. Smirking lightly, uncaring that Cersei had well seen it, the Tarly nodded his head once in acceptance of the statement. "Think long and hard over what I have told you today my lords, and have a safe journey home." the female lion dismissed the group evenly, grinding her teeth in frustration at the way the Tarly general all but pranced from the throne room with his son in tow. Without waiting for instruction, Jamie rushed forwards to try and keep up with the duo. If there was anyway of winning this war, it would be with the Tarly general on their side.

"Lord Tarly." Jamie called out to the veteran man and drawing him and his son to a halt. "Ser Jamie." He acknowledged, "I believe you know my son." He cast a quick glance to his offspring. " Ser Jamie." Dickon parroted his father's greeting. "Rickon, isn't it?" the one handed Lannister asked. "It's Dickon." the young man corrected. "Ah, yes. That's it." Jamie nodded before turning back to the Lord.

"Thank you for coming, you know the other lords look to you for guidance in times like these. I didn't think they'd come if you didn't." He may of been laying it on thick but Jamie needed to be on Randyll's good side. "When my queen summons me, I answer the call. Though I've heard what happens to those who defy her." the man narrowed his eyes on the Lannister with a twisted sense of humor in them. Sucking in a breath Jamie quickly nodded his head to the side and began walking away at a brisk pace away from prying ears.

Chuckling, Randyll looked to his son, "Watch and learn boy. Make note of what you are about to see and hear." His deep baritone voice instructed before following after the Lannister. "So you leave for Hornehill today?" Jamie asked once they were alone and wandering through the halls. "Yes, I have an army to mobilize. Won't be long until the fighting starts." He mused.

"And which side will you be fighting for?" Jamie asked but was only met with silence, "You were the only man to beat Robert Baratheon, not even Rhaegar Targaryen-" he tried. "It is a long ride to the Reach, Ser Jamie, what is it that you need" Randyll cut the lion off. "I want you to be my ranking general in the wars to come. I want you to swear allegiance to Cersei and I want you to help me to defeat her enemies. All of them." the trio of men came to a stop in the middle of the hall.

"Including Olenna Tyrell." the lord drolled knowingly and narrowed his eyes on the Lannister. "I'm a Tarly. That name means something." He spat. "We're not oath breakers or schemers. We do not stab our royals in the back or cut their throats at weddings. I swore an oath to the Tyrells." Randyll stepped forward to close the gap between them. "You swore an oath to the crown as well." Jamie countered not backing down. "And so did you. That is until you broke it." Randyll effectively silenced the one handed man.

"Do you see the choice before me, boy?" The man then turned to his son that had remained silent the entire time, " Choose the crown and I risk foreign queens unleashing Dothraki and fire breathing monsters on my land. Choose the foreign queens and I risk the crown destroying my lands and holdfasts with wildfire as she did to the Sept of Baelor. Quite the choice to make, isn't it?" Dickon shifted on his feet and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd like to believe you are not a stupid man, Jamie Lannister, but the fact that you are here in front of me today asking who will I side with makes me wonder." Randyll mused. "You experienced a Naylor's wrath first hand, as indirect as it was. Had Colren not knocked out his sister that fateful night this castle would not be standing and Kings Landing would be lost amongst the stone. There is still damage evident from her despair to this day." Randyll took a hand and ran it over a deep spider web like crack in the wall that had been unable to be fixed and then looked down to the floor below where the painting of Westeros laid before them. There were several cracks throughout the map that divided territories in halves.

"The Naylor queen may not use her powers on others directly, but that doesn't mean they still wont be used indirectly. You forget that their powers have minds of their own." the Tarly lord proclaimed and Jamie inwardly sighed heavily in defeat, so he would not help then. Nodding his head slightly, Jamie bid the duo a silent goodbye and walked away.

"A Targaryen however holds no such power" Randyll spoke before he got too far, much to Dickon and Jamie's surprise. "I will face the Dothraki and get the scum out of Tyrell territory when they arrive but that's as far as my generosity will extend to the crown." the veteran warned. Grinning so widely, the Tarlys thought the one handed Lannister's face would split in two.

"Any help is greatly appreciated I will see to it that you are rewarded generously when the war is won. The South will need a new Warden after all." Jamie clapped Randyll's shoulder happily and then departed without another word, eager to deliver the news to his sister that they would receive some help, as small as it was from the Tarlys.

"Father, I don't...feel like that was the right choice. Lady Olenna was always kind to us, treated us right and the Naylor, if she seeks revenge…." Dickon trailed off worriedly. Sighing, the father looked into the youthful face of his son, "There are no easy choices in war boy and there are risks we have to take. Some are more costly than others…"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

" If I get even a whisper that you've let my city fall back into its old ways, I'll sail every single soldier back here and make sure no noble family makes it ten yards out of the city. Are we clear, Hizdahr?"

"Perfectly, my queen. The council you've appointed should help me keep the peace and further prosperity if it's even possible." Ranta smirked and patted the noble man's very lightly bearded cheek, "Good man." she bade and stepped up onto the wooden plank leading up to the ship she was to board. When the farmers crops and the maesters medicine had finally arrived into her grasp and been loaded onto the ships, Ranta finally gave the go ahead to start packing away horses and soldiers alike onto the ships floating in her harbor.

Thankfully the ships docked in Pentos from the White Harbor had arrived in time otherwise it would of been a stretch to fit everyone and thing during the one way trip to Westeros. The Second Sons had boarded their ships easily enough, along with the Unsullied but the Dothraki had put up a bit of a fuss until Daenerys had threatened to cut their braids off and dump their corpses into the poison water to rot for all of eternity if they didn't get on the ships and do it quickly. And if the goodbye and farewell wishes were not heart felt before when Ranta left for the Basilisk Isles, then they certainly were now.

Ranta honestly felt bad for causing so much grief to the people who looked up to her, but after assurances that she would return after making sure she brought the same amount of peace and happiness to Westeros as she did for them. "Well, I think just about the last of the Dothraki are being rounded up and boarded." Daario spoke as he walked up the wooden deck, boarding the queen's ship along with Jorah, Barristan, Missandei, Tyrion and Varys.

Daenerys had clamored onto a ship with Rakharo, Jhogo and other Dothraki 'officers' while Grey Worm took to his own ship filled with Unsullied, though the man was far from happy about it. Yara and Theon had also taken to their own ships with their men combined with Colren and the other Naylors along with some of the maesters dubbed seaworthy enough to last the trip.

"Curious to see how they do once we actually start moving." Daario grinned. "I reckon it won't be anything pretty if they are kicking up this much a fuss now." Jorah commented as matter of factly. "Roll call!" Penrose's voice suddenly called. "Unsullied?" she wondered if the warriors were all accounted for. "Check!" a ships crew worker cried from the nearest ship filled with the silent soldiers.

"Second sons?"

"Check!"

"Dothraki?"

"Check!"

"The Queen's beasties?"

"Check"

"We're ready to go then! Weigh anchor, full canvas! Let's get this show on the road, boys. Next stop is Westeros!"

A deep baritone horn was blown by the lips of the new Quartermaster to the female ship captain and in response similar horns followed suit from the other ships before the boat suddenly gave a lurch and began drifting away from dock. Having been hovering in the bay, the Basilisk brothers let loose their own bellowing cries and swam forwards to lead the charge out of the harbor.

From up above, the dragon trio were not far behind and with single solitary flaps of their wings, the flying creatures were gliding through the air and soaring after their brothers down below. Looking around at the multiple ships around her, flying her colors and fighting her for her cause…. "I can't believe it." Ranta murmured breathlessly. "Can't believe what, your grace?" Missandei asked gently.

"It's finally happening after all these years...I'm going home, we're going home." She corrected and looked to the Mormont, "Just as you promised me when we first met." Ranta smiled. "I told you we would." Jorah returned with ease, "You just had to be patient." Lips quirking in understanding Tyrion pulled up a crate for the young queen to sit down upon and then one for himself as the others found other ways to get comfortable.

"Well, you have your armies, your ships, you have your beasts, and your family. Everything you ever wanted ever since you were old enough to want anything. All yours for the taking. But let me ask you this...are you afraid?" the Lannister asked. Was she afraid? The Naylor liked to think that she wasn't, she spent years preparing for this moment. But at the same time, she knew that everything that she had built could come crumbling down around her in a blink of an eye. So was she afraid?

"Yes, I am afraid." Ranta answered truthfully. "Good, you should be." Tyrion advised, "You're in the Great game now and the Great game is terrifying." he warned. "Either you win or you die" Ranta recalled. "That's right and the only ones who aren't afraid of failure are madmen like the Mad King and my sister." Tyrion wisely stated.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been a cynic. I cannot tell you how many times I've had people tell me to believe in something. Family, gods, kings, myself. It was very tempting but then I saw where believing got people. So I said no thank you to that and yet here I am. Sailing back to the very lands I had sworn off and damned until I turned blue in the face. All because I believe in you. I know I haven't known you for years like the rest of your group has." Tyrion motioned to the audience around them. "But from what I have seen in the time I have known you is something remarkable.

You're not cruel, or malicious. You treat others with kindness and decency, even those with less than reputable backgrounds. You've stood firm in your stances on viewpoints, yet made room for compromise that best suited those who came to you and for yourself at the same time. You've managed to change an entire world set in their beliefs for the better, you've made the impossible - possible and if you can do that to Slaver's Bay, then I believe you are quite the contender in the Great game.

You are one of the few who actually stands a chance at winning and whose legacy will live on. You will not be the one who dies in this conquest, that I can promise you and it's rather embarrassing really but...I'd swear you my sword but I don't actually own one." he admitted sheepishly, earning a brief huff of laughter from the woman before calming. "Council Tyrion, it's your council I need." Ranta clarified.

" It's yours then, now and always." The dwarf vowed. " I've been doing a bit of thinking lately," Ranta revealed, " and I've come to the conclusion that a queen coming to take over Westeros without a Hand would look rather bad. So I began thinking of who it could be. I knew it could not be someone I would be sending out into the battlefields nor someone who knew the lands or people even worse than I do. That eliminates my whole set of advisors." Ranta laughed lightly.

"All except two of them anyways, and I need Varys out in the fields with his little birds so really that leaves one. One who has experience being a Hand and knows the ins and outs of Westeros. Someone who does not own a sword." Ranta grinned and watched as a small laugh worked its way through Tyrion's own lips as he looked up at her with emotional eyes. " I know it's probably too soon to be passing such judgement onto you. But you once said you were an excellent judge of character, and now I am stealing those words from out of your mouth and claiming them as my own. Prove to me that this is not a mistake, Tyrion." The woman pleaded lightly. "I will." The dwarf promised earnestly.

"We have a lot to learn about each other and a short amount of time to do it. So we best get started now while we still have some semblance of peace amongst us...but first thing's first." Ranta dug into the folds of her dress around her chest area and pulled out a metal pin all too familiar to the lion. "Tyrion Lannister, I name you Hand of the Storm Queen."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

ATTENTION: SNAPPPP, I know this entire thing was rushed but I was anxious to just get Ranta out to sail too! So anxious that I did not proof read this chapter XP.

DOUBLE ATTENTION: It's about to pop off the moment Ranta lands guys! XD, Reviews= my heart filled with love and motivation!

TRIPLE ATTENTION: There is only ONE update, I am changing the story cover and I'm not sure if that counts as an update so ignore it if you get another notification outside of chapter 15 being posted.


	16. Chapter 16

" Three, two, one, one. Good, your grace! Very good!" Barristan praised as she held her own with the blade in her hand during the slow practice rounds. " Good enough to take a break?" the woman asked hopefully but when she caught the way Barristan's eyes drifted to something hovering behind her, Ranta whipped around and brought her sword and leather clad bracer arm up defensively in an X formation just in time to block a small dagger from cutting into her.

A very familiar dagger whose hilt was molded into a naked woman. "There will be little time for breaks in the field of battle." Daario smirked amused and before Ranta could comprehend what had happened, the Sell sword had her disarmed, spun around and pinned her to his chest with his dagger held to her throat lightly.

"But I will not be on the field of battle. That's what you lot are for." The queen quirked a brow. "And when we are unable to protect you and you find yourself in this kind of position?" the brunette said without missing a beat but immediately regretted when the blue haired woman suddenly threw her head back as hard as she could into his face. A resounding crack filled the air as Daario's nose broke and caused the man to stumble away from his assailant and held his sniffer protectively as blood ran down his face. Scrambling forwards Ranta picked up her discarded sword and had the blade pointed at the man's throat within seconds.

"You have a hard face, my head hurts." The monarch complained, rubbing the sore spot at the back of her head without lowering her sword. It was only then did she register the laughing and applause that surrounded her courtesy of the ship's crew. Looking around, Ranta returned the smiles directed at her with her own sheepish one and lowered her sword. "Your head hurts?!" Daario echoed incredulously, blinking back the pain.

"You broke my nose, my face hurts!" the man complained. "Well you asked what I would do in that position and I answered." The monarch said simply. "And it was a good answer." Jorah chuckled, "But word of advice, your grace, more often than not the men we encounter will be wearing helmets and if you try doing that to one of them, you'll only knock yourself out." The Mormont warned. Ranta nodded in understanding, vaguely she seen a maester approach Daario and began to help him with his nose. "Ranta!" a familiar voice called, turning the woman herself seen Daenerys approaching on the breached head of Vaemarr, in her hand had been a cup filled with some kind of liquid.

"Come to join us?" the blue haired woman asked, helping her sister onto the deck of the ship once the snake had brought her close enough and then sank back down into the waters below. "Yes, well, watching full grown men throw up has its limitations. But besides that I did have something to ask of you." Daenerys looked down into her cup and swirled its contents around a bit absent mindedly.

"And that thing is?" Ranta quirked a brow. Pausing for a long moment as if contemplating if it was worth asking, the blonde took her cup and threw its contents at the older woman. Flinching backwards, Ranta raised a hand in defense and braced herself for the inevitable but when she remained dry, the woman opened her eyes and see the water floating in front of her face harmlessly. "Did you seriously throw water in my face?" Ranta asked incredulously after recovering from her shock.

"I wanted to test a theory."

" So you did that instead of just asking?" Ranta glared lightly. "I wanted to see if it would work, I was speaking to Grey Worm about your travels south and he mentioned it during the story of how you guys were rescuing the dolphin." Daenerys explained, slightly raising her hands in surrender. Letting the issue drop with a small sigh, the blue haired woman looked between the water and her sister much like how Dany had done before and with a flick of her wrist, sent the water flying back at her.

Sputtering at the onslaught of water that suddenly crashed into her face the blonde retreated back a few steps and blinked the water out of her eyes, wiping the excess water from her face. "I suppose I deserved that." the Khaleesi smirked lightly. "When did you speak to Grey Worm?" Ranta asked curious. "Just a few moments ago." Dany replied truthfully and the Naylor looked at her strangely, " Have you been using my snakes to ship hop?" she asked and watched as her younger half nodded unashamed.

" How come you don't use them more often?" Daenerys asked suddenly. "Use what?" the monarch returned. " Your other gifts." the silvery blonde explained. "Why do you never come to me just to say hello?" Ranta countered. Sighing exasperatedly but amused nonetheless, Daenerys looked to her elder sibling with a pointed look ,"Hello Ranta." she greeted dully.

"Hello Daenerys." Ranta smirked, " and I don't use my other powers because well….I don't see the need to." the elder finished with a lame shrug. "Because you don't need to or because you don't know how to?" the purple eyed woman asked. "Enough, say what you mean Dany. What is the point of this conversation?" Ranta questioned. "My point is," Daenerys huffed, " what if we need your other powers but you don't know how to use them." the younger of the two pointed out. "If I need any of the other gifts then they will come to me." Ranta said confidently. "I do believe she means offensively, your grace, and against others." Ser Barristan spoke knowingly, seeing the Targaryen nod in agreement.

"And why would I want to do that?" Ranta questioned confused, absently spinning the ring on her finger. "So you would use the dragon fire or one of the snakes to break through stone walls or barricades?" Daenerys quirked a brow knowingly and effectively sent her adoptive sibling into a deep contemplation. It was a very good point the blonde made, why sent any of the brothers in when she could deal with barricades and walls herself?

" You forget that our Lady has put out the call for her house to make for Dragonstone," Varys intoned, " there will be others who can break through our enemy defenses easily enough." Turning, Daenerys regarded the spy master but not cruelly. " And what if they don't get there in time before we see battle? You need to know how to use your other powers, sister. At least tap into them" she said plainly.

"And how do you propose I learn? By training with you?" Ranta asked bluntly but not cruelly. "Well, not with her but I'd like to think I'd do just fine." a familiar voice called. Turning, the Naylor monarch was greeted with the sight of a familiar pirate ship sailing besides them. Taking a closer look around, Ranta was able to see countless amounts of pirate ships integrating themselves into her fleet.

"You've caught up to us easy enough." the Storm queen commented and watched as the law breaker take a rope in hand and swing over the blue sea below and land safely on the deck she occupied. "Yes well, it'd be rather disappointing if I missed out on the glorious moment you step foot in Westeros lands again." Tarla said simply, walking towards her relative and coming to a stop before her and Daenerys.

"I'd also be damned if something happened to you, knowing I could of done something to help prevent it." she added after a moment. "You specialize in plant life and we are no where near land," Ranta motioned around to the endless sea of blue surrounding them, "How do you plan to help?" she asked. Reaching into the pocket of her pants without a word, Tarla pulled out a solitary seed and clenched it in her fist.

At first nothing happened but then a greenish yellow light could be seen glowing from in between her fingers. Opening her palm, Tarla showed the small seed beginning to come to life before them- a small green plantling splitting the brown shell in half and growing right before their eyes. Before long Tarla dropped the little seed that was quickly becoming a rapidly growing tree sapling that grew to around ten feet tall before it stopped its growth.

"Okay, you have a tree. What are you going to do now?" Daario asked, blood cleared off of his face and a white bandage strapped across his nose. "This." Ranta briefly processed Tarla's vague answer before her feet were suddenly swept under her and was sent flying off the ship. "Tarla!" the woman shrieked before plunging into the water below. Gasping, the ship deck occupants rushed over the edge of the boat and looked over the railing to try and see their queen resurface.

"Man overboard!"

"Man overboard!

"Drop anchor, half sails, throw out a line!" Penrose shouted to her crew. Snapping her head up, Tarla glared at the woman at the wheel, "Belay that order, keep the lines in." The pirate ordered with equal authority in her tone that had the crew members hesitating and looking between the two women to see what to do. "Have you lost your mind?!" Jorah exclaimed as he began stripping off armor to jump in after his queen.

"She's fine. Keep your fucking armor on!" Tarla snapped back just as Ranta's head popped up out of the water gasping for air. "What if I couldn't swim?!" the monarch gasped, paddling after the slowed down ship and seeing multiple heads appear over the railing again with equal amounts of concern. " If you couldn't swim then you would already be on the deck of this ship, whether it be courtesy of your powers or your guard dogs here." Tarla mused, watching her cousin carefully.

" This dress is heavy!" The younger Naylor yelled dramatically but truthfully as she swam. The pirate opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut when from out of the corner of her eye she spied Grey Worm stripped of his armor and with one leg on top of the railing, prepared to jump into the water below. " Oi, Unsullied dog! Keep your arse on the ship!" Tarla yelled, effectively earning the Unsullied captain's glare.

Even from within the water below, Ranta could see a vein in the poor man's forehead throbbing angrily. "It's okay Grey Worm!" Ranta assured the man, "I'll let you know when to come get me." She promised though there was a slight burning in her limbs from swimming already. "Any time you would like to propose how I get back onto the ship without any help would be great Tarla." The monarch looked to the pirate with mild frustration.

"Remember what I told you back in the isles, that's all you need to know to get back on the ship." The red lipped woman advised. "Oh for fuck's sake." Ranta cursed under her breath, the fact that she was beginning to lag behind the ship was not lost on her either. Swimming harder the blue haired woman tried to keep up with the ship, but if only she got a boost from behind it would be much easier to keep pace...

Ranta yelped when a large rush of water pushed her forwards so she was no longer lagging behind. "That's it, cousin! That's it!" Tarla cheered from above, "Do it again, try a little harder" she encouraged. "But I don't even know what I did in the first place." Ranta mumbled to herself but continued to swim anyways with the occasional aid from the water. See it, picture it, envision what you want to happen... soon pushes through the water became gradual lifts out of the water that got the queen closer and closer to the deck of the ship until she was finally able to grab the outstretched hand of Daenerys and got pulled into safety.

Panting, Ranta vaguely processed the inquiries if she was okay and nodded her head silently. "Well done, darling." Tarla grinned casually after a moment," I knew you could do it." she nodded her head before her grin dropped as quickly as it appeared. "Now do it again, but faster." the brunette woman ordered before making to shove her blue haired relative back into the water below and watched with a cruel smirk as she disappeared beneath the water's surface once more.

And so... the cycle of the pirate's harsh impromto training of her relative did begin. The monarch would be shoved into the water and be forced to manipulate the element around her to get her back on deck time and time again. Each time completed in a time faster than the last. It had been about the fifth time Ranta had managed to get herself onto the deck of the ship when she once again came face to face with Tarla making to shove her back into the water before she could collect herself.

However unlike before, there was no splash to be heard. Ranta's body had moved on its own to dodge Tarla's unkind shove and in retaliation, the monarch shoved the pirate overboard. A gasp of surprise escaped past the pirate's lips as she went plunging towards the water but before she could be submerged, the tree she had grown came to life and one of its branches stretched down below and caught her around her ankle before using another root to sweep its master's assailant off of her feet and had her dangling upside down in the air in a similar fashion.

"Put me down, Tarla." Ranta wiggled in the tree branch's grasp, glad that she had pants on under her dress. "You started it!" the pirate's smirk could practically be heard as she was brought back on deck and as the other branch snaked its way around Ranta's body like a snake constricting its' meal. Seeing this, many tensed and made to draw their weapons, "No stop!" the monarch barked quickly, halting any rash actions even though the plant life was now making its way to wrap around her throat.

"I got it." Ranta muttered, eyes flickering to the water and quickly swung an unwrapped arm filled with glowing ruins out and made a sweeping motion towards the red lipped woman as if she was splashing water on her. Much to the pirate's surprise a wave of water came to life and jumped aboard the ship - sending her flying across the deck and wrapping around the gasping blood red lipped woman's body, trapping her in a bubble of water.

Coughing from within the bubble, poor Tarla only inhaled water in an attempt to get what she swallowed inadvertently, out. "Put me down, Tarla." Ranta repeated with a smirk though the branch was now wrapped around her throat and squeezed threateningly. For a long couple of moments, both women were locked in a staring contest until Ranta finally seen the older woman mouth a not so kind word in her direction and found herself being suddenly dropped and able to take in air easier. The moment the younger of the two had been dropped, so had the water prison around the pirate, allowing the brunette Naylor to breathe once more.

Rushing forward, Missandei helped Ranta onto her feet and fretted over her like the other men began to do as well but Ranta only batted them away. "I'm fine, I'm fine." she assured the group with a hint of a smile before walking forwards and offering a hand out as a peace offering. "That, with the water... was dirty." the pirate mused good naturedly, shaking her hand with no hesitation.

"Your tree started it." Ranta returned with an amused look. "Land ho Captain! Straight ahead of us!" a man in the crow's nest cried pointing towards something in the distance. Tensing, Ranta turned her head and looked to the front of the deck, seeing that the crew man had been speaking the truth. "Is that...it?" Daenerys asked softly, coming up beside the slightly older woman. "Yes, that's it." Ranta agreed absently, eyeing down the floating piece of land in the distance. "Dragonstone. We're back in Westeros now." she breathed.

The Naylor may as well have yelled that sentence because the moment it was out of her mouth, the ship flew into a flurry of movement. Tarla had returned to her ship, but Grey Worm and a handful of his men had left their ship and crossed over in a similar way Tarla had. Ranta had been corralled towards a long life boat and helped in before the others piled in after her. "Lower the life boat! Everyone's accounted for." Penrose commanded once she had spotted that Ranta and her group going ashore had piled into the long floating vessel.

" What do you want me to do with the rest of the fleet, your grace?" Penrose asked, watching her queen being lowered into the water. "A majority of this island is hollowed out, take the fleet and sail it a bit north until you come by a cliff wall covered by hanging plant vegetation, behind it is the entrance where the Targaryens and Naylors used to keep their fleet. Load the ships in there. Have Tarla help you." Ranta instructed the captain and watched her nod in understanding before waving goodbye as her boat hit the water. "How did you know the island is hollowed out?" Daenerys asked as the Unsullied began rowing them towards the island.

"Because Viserys and I used to play in there." Ranta offered simply, "Even Rhaegar joined us once or twice." she smiled fondly at the memory. A familiar cry had suddenly sounded but none looked up when Drogon suddenly flew past them with Rhaegal and Viserion on his tail, the gusts of wind the trio left behind greatly ruffled the hair and clothes of the people below. From beside the boat on Ranta's right did Vaemarr emerge from beneath the water with Laemyx on the other side of the boat, both snorting out water from within their nostrils.

Ranta pet the top of the midnight black beast absently as she watched the dragons circle the mighty structure before each landing on top a portion of the Targaryen base. "That has got to be the most intimidating palace I ever seen." Daario commented as a matter of factly. " That is because it's not a palace," Ranta corrected, " It is a mix between military base and a castle built by the Valyrians of Old. Because of the way it was built and our geographical position, it'll be very hard to breach its' walls and can be held by a small garrison against a larger force." she informed.

"Not that anyone would try anyways." Daario mused, "You Westerosi aren't that stupid to attack an island where a known Naylor is with her army, are you?" he asked looking to the men in question. "Perhaps not stupid." Barristan amended, "But there are those certainly insane enough to try." Jorah finished. "We have nothing to fear," Tyrion brushed away the concern, "Like our grace has said, even if we did come under siege - Dragonstone will survive. With little damage nonetheless. The only ones we'd have to worry about attacking us is Euron Greyjoy and that is what we have the pirates and Yara for." the Lannister assured.

Humming deeply from beneath her hand, Vaemarr began his animalistic babbling that none understood except by Laemyx. "And of course you and your brother." Tyrion amended, petting said white basilisk beside him as he spoke. Grabbing a rope by her feet that had been attached to the front of the boat, Ranta offered it to the tan eyed water serpent. "Speed up our progress to land, would you darling?" she asked and watched as the great beast nodded his head before taking the end of the rope in his mouth and disappeared below the water once more, pulling the humans along as he swam forward and getting them going at a faster pace.

Vaemarr had dragged the human filled boat well onto land when he dropped the rope, taking in his surroundings along with Laemyx who had slithered up to his side. Looking to each other, the duo seemed to have an internal conversation before moving forward and slithering up the rocky cliffs and disappearing over the ridges. Watching her children disappear from sight, Ranta's eyes panned over to see Daenerys who had already disembarked from the boat and was walking on the beach, violet eyes dancing from every possible thing she could observe.

Following in her footsteps, Ranta climbed out of the boat and wandered up to the Targaryen's side. "So this is Dragonstone." Daenerys noted, kneeling down and placing a hand into the wet sand. "It doesn't feel like home...but it is." she furrowed her brow in confusion. Ranta kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her back comfortingly, "Maybe not now, but it will soon." she promised the younger woman, removing her hand from her back and began digging in the sand lightly until she unearthed the special sea shells that liked to hide beneath the surface and handed it to her.

It was a curved blue mermaid shell with hints of black and white on it. Brushing the sand from her hand and out from under her nails, Ranta stood with Dany in tow- shell safely clasped in hand. "How do we get in?" Daenerys looked to the Targaryen castle in the close distance. "There's a gate around the bend, come. I will show you." Ranta said and began their walk towards the place they once resided in.

"Do you have many memories of playing on the beach?" the Targaryen asked as the rest of their party followed at a distance out of respect for the two sisters and their reunion with their old home. "As many as I can have considering." Ranta returned gently and their trip was silent until they finally finished climbing the stairs that led to the grand gates that protected the way forward. "Dragon gargoyles?" Daenerys breathed upon seeing the giant dragon heads sitting before the gates. "The Valyrians were very creative, you should know that." Ranta smirked as the rest of their party caught up and too looked in awe of the stone creatures posted at the gates.

From behind the duo, did two Unsullied move forward and climb the few stairs that led directly to the gate. In synch the two spear wielding men pushed the gates open to reveal the lush green grass and craggy coast the Valyrian Targaryen castle sat upon across a stone bridge with stairs carved into the pathway. "Welcome home my Queen, and Khaleesi." Jorah's deep voice sounded, nothing but sincerity in his voice as he said so.

"Now that is something I have not believed I would hear in a long time." Ranta smiled faintly before walking forwards once more, taking the well crafted stairs two at a time in eagerness to get to the main attraction of the island before her. Past all these years, the Naylor was surprise to find that the island had remained so untouched. She would have thought that at least one of the houses would of taken up residence here, but the island was as barren as an old woman's womb. There was no sign of human activity anywhere.

The breeze coming off of the sea was pleasant as the group crossed the stone walk way above the tide pools below, the Naylor could remember the multiple times she had insisted on walking atop the low stone walls that kept anyone from falling to their deaths should a strong wind blow by and the many times Rhaella or Rhaegar had snatched her right off.

 _"Naylor or not, best not test the gods, Ranta, you never know when your day will be your last."_ they had told her. However, more often than not the warning would go in through one ear and out the other until one day Viserys had followed her lead and actually was almost blown right over the edge had she not been walking the stone path and managed to grab him at the last second.

Climbing the last of the stairs, the group came to another set of doors, only that these were made of sturdy stone and had a large storm cloud engraved in it with a lightning bolt dropping down to the ground. In the center of the cloud had been the three headed dragon emblem of the Targaryens. Pushing open the stone door, the Unsullied soldiers revealed another set of stairs that led into a black pit of darkness that not even the day light could illuminate.

"I had nearly forgotten how ominous this place could be without proper lighting." Ranta commented, grabbing a torch off of the wall and handed it to one of the men as another worked on creating sparks for a fire. "And to think I was born here during the worst storm in all of history." Daenerys commented lightly, running her hand over the patterns on the door.

"In the middle of the night no less. There weren't enough torches on the entire island to keep this place well lighted." Ranta huffed a laugh and a split second later heard the sound of a sucessful fire being made and grabbed another torch off the wall. Holding it out, the soldier shared the fire with the barren torch and then took it from her with ease and passing it to his companion before lighting the way for the group.

Though the light was limited even with the torches, Ranta was able to maneuver through the inner workings of Dragonstone without a problem. There was only one piece of evidence that someone other than Targaryens occupied the island and that was a flag baring House Baratheon's symbol hanging up outside of the throne room but that was quickly torn down and set ablaze curtesy of Daenerys.

Opening a third and final set of doors whose handles were sculpted into dragons, the former Essos occupants were immediately greeted with a spacious dark stone room with intricate designs carved over every inch of the place, even in the floors. Sitting at the back of the room, before a glass payne window had been the seat of the island, the one thing that the Valyrians had not carved and shaped.

No, this throne had been crafted by a Naylor in the ancient days past and one could tell because the very material of the throne was made out of stone jutting through the well crafted floors. Walking forwards the two sisters approached the slab of stone the chair was engraved into and looked to it, each with their own forms of longing. "Will you not sit in it?" Ranta asked, breaking the silence between them.

Daenerys tore her eyes off of the throne and looked to her blue eyed sister uncertainly. "It's alright, I'm not greedy." Ranta laughed, "I don't need two thrones. I have a more comfortable one waiting for me in King's Landing, I just have to kick someone off of it first. Sit. Gods know that we all sat in it atleast once" she insisted, referring to how Viserys, Rhaegar and even Rhaella sat in the chair at least once before.

Hesitating a moment longer, Dany finally edged forwards to the throne and slowly lowered herself in the seat, fingers flexing against the craftmanship of the designs in the arm rests. "My lady," Ranta mock bowed before moving off to the right where she knew a room was hidden across from the throne hidden behind the stone pillars. "What's over there?" Daenerys asked watching her sister go but soon stood up nonetheless and began to follow after.

"The Chamber of the Painted Table...or in simpler terms, the war room" Ranta answered her with a knowing grin before dipping into said room with a flourish. Inside, it was no less brighter than the rest of the castle, though the door sized openings in the wall that led to outside did help some. Slowly trailing in with the rest of the others following after, Daenerys looked about the room.

In the center of the spacious room had been a table shaped into the entire continent of Westeros and engraved with its major cities and land marks. Multiple house symbol pieces were littered across the table, some knocked over and some not, some lacking in numbers while others excelled. It was this table that Ranta lightly fingered as she walked to the head of it without saying a word, face set in silent contemplation.

Looking to her right, Daenerys and the others noticed a giant detailed dragon carved into the wall while on the opposite sat a giant storm cloud with the usual lightning bolt right above a fire place. Looking to the table, Daario studied the enhanced map and the locations of all the small house pieces. "So, this is Westeros...much smaller than Essos." the Second son mused thoughtfully as others took their places at the table to observe the lands they would be conquering quite soon.

"Smaller, but no less dangerous. Even more so, I would say." Barristan warned. "In Essos it was predictable to know when someone was going to stab you in the back, here, it is much harder. We'll have to constantly be on our guard from now on." Jorah cautioned. "And who exactly, is who on here?" Daario motioned to the map and symbols before them all, and with the help of Barristan, Tyrion and Varys the men were able to piece together an accurate showing of Westerosi houses and territories since the former two left. "So technically, there is no ruler of the Storm Lands out side of your sister." Daario asked to clarify, looking to Tyrion.

"Exactly, House Baratheon is extinct and while my sister has claimed the lands as hers - we have a feeling that the houses living there are not happy with her as Queen. We'll have to do some negotiating with the lords and ladies there. You are originally from there, Ser Barristan, perhaps you can take lead on the matter" Tyrion suggested and watched relieved as the elder warrior nod without complaint.

"And you want to put the Unsullied here?" the Sell sword captain pointed to Lannister territory on the western coast of Westeros. "Ideally yes, with Tarla or Yara patrolling the waters near by it so that should Euron try anything while Casterly Rock is being taken, it won't work." Tyrion nodded. "What about the Second Sons?" Daario asked but before a response could be spoken, a new voice sounded. An elderly one at that.

"Oh my, it seems to me that you have a plan set in stone already. Perhaps we should return home and let you handle the war against Cersei by yourselves." turning, the occupants of the room looked to see who had intruded on their meeting and came face to face with an Unsullied, two others and the Greyjoy siblings. The two guests being one woman and one man, the women being elderly while her companion had a youthful expression on his face and whose skin tone contrasted greatly when compared to the elderly woman.

 _ **"Apologies, my queen,"** _the soldier spoke as the guests took note of how the men of the room eased off of their weapons at the abrupt interruption. " ** _But they were rounded up by the Greyjoy ships and led to shore, they claim to be interested in allegiances."_** he reported ** _. "It is fine, thank you for bringing them to me_** " Ranta replied after a moment and watched as the man bowed his head and left the room.

"Tarla's still helping store the fleet away with Penrose?" the monarch turned to Yara. "Yes, and those who are already off the ships are helping to unload them or getting themselves familiar with the island as we speak." Yara replied, earning a satisfactory nod from the Naylor before turning her eyes to the unknown Westerosi.

"Your grace," Jorah spoke, eyeing the newcomers as well, "Say hello to your Westeros support. This is Lady Olenna of House Tyrell and Prince Oberyn of House Martell... You two are a bit ways from home." the Mormont noted thoughfully. "Yes well, I had hoped to at least see the woman destined to get Cersei off the throne at least once before I died from old age." Olenna commented dryly before observing the blue queen very carefully through her aged eyes. "For so long have we awaited your return to Westeros, sweet one." Oberyn grinned devillishly, slowly approaching.

"I remember the day Lady Olenna and the mother of my children, Ellaria, had first been able to see you in that mirror your family protects...the smile on Ellaria's face was one that I will never forget." Oberyn was now closest to Daario and Barristan and came to a stop when the two men blocked his way from continuing forward. The smile never left his face though, in fact it remained perfectly in place.

"I asked her, what was she so happy about, if she missed me that much while she was away and she said no." the prince laughed and continued his walk towards the blue haired mystery queen before him who was unbothered by his approach unlike her guards. He knew that they would not attack unless she gave the order if she felt unsafe. "She said no, I am happy because there is finally some hope for us. Hope that everything around Cersei Lannister will finally come crumbling down around her and that we will be the very thing she sees as it happens." he finished.

"So you are here out of hatred for Cersei and your own personal vendettas?" Daenerys asked, drawing his attention seeing as he was now within reach of her and Missandei. "Those are factors, yes. But honor also binds me to the Naylor family just as the Tyrells are...plus I love beautiful things and you and your sister are quite the diamonds in the rough, aren't you?" Oberyn smirked, grabbing a lock of Daenerys' hair and admiring the color.

"You and Daario have something in common then," Daenerys commented, pulling her hair out of his grasp though the prince was unfazed. " Can't find any other reason as to why he would fight for her besides her looks." she mused. "Really?" Oberyn turned to the Second son captain, "You are a man with good taste then." he smirked causing Daario to shift on his feet. "Well the fact that she allowed us time to think over her offer and didn't immediately send her Unsullied and Dothraki to murder us in our sleep also plays a factor." he admitted casually.

"May I ask a question of you, Lady Olenna, Prince Oberyn?" Ranta inquired of the two nobles. "Of course." the dornish prince agreed while the aged lady merely nodded her head, taking a seat at the table. "How is it, that you are here so soon? As you can tell, we only just got here. My men are hardly off the ships now." Ranta questioned. " Your mother is out there sweeping the nation for the rest of your house, we caught wind of it, figured you be on your way and set sail as soon as possible. I reckon she's wandering the Eryie by now if she was held back by something or somewhere in the North if all has been going well" Olenna informed truthfully.

"Your spies found her that quickly?" Ranta turned to Varys with a quirked brow. Varys shifted on his feet and cleared his throat lightly, "About that your grace, you see I received a letter a few days ago from the men I sent out and according to them, they couldn't find your mother anywhere on the island. She must have left before they could find her, usage of the mirror I suspect." he guessed.

Well, she supposed that worked. As long as the Naylors were gathered and brought here, what did it matter? "I do believe proper introductions are in order, even if you are familiar with quite a few people in here." Ranta suddenly proclaimed. "You took the words right out of my mouth, your grace." Tyrion agreed before motioning to the woman herself.

"Lady Olenna, Prince Oberyn I have the immense honor and pleasure of introducing you to Lady Ranta of House Naylor, First of her name, the Storm Queen, Queen of Mereen, Queen of the Unsullied, Little Sister of the Dothraki, Liberator of Slavers Bay, and the Mother of Beasts. To her left is Missandei of Naath- our queen's most trusted advisor. Next to Missandei is her younger sister Daenerys Targaryen - the Khaleesi of the Dothraki in the Great Grass Sea." the trio of women all gave varying forms of greetings and acknowledgements to the two nobles.

" Next is Daario Naharis - the captain of our Second Sons unit and Grey Worm - the Commander of our Unsullied. Ser Barristan Selmy the Captain of our Queen's guard. Jorah Mormont - the General of our armies and Varys our Spy master. Then of course there is Yara and Theon Greyjoy, Yara being the leader and future lady of the Iron Islands. And last but not there is me, Tyrion Lannister - Hand of the Queen." the dwarf finished.

"You have quite the group with you, don't you?" Olenna mused not unkindly, "Dothraki, Unsullied, Second Sons, Pirates...tell me, what do you plan to do with them all?" she asked. "Well you've heard what I planned on doing with the Unsullied and Pirates, that much will still stand to pass." Ranta looked down to the map below. "But with each of my units just now I have decided that I wanted to mix in Westeros support, which is why Yara is partnering with Tarla. Ideally I would place the Dothraki in your lands, Lady Olenna, to stop Lannister forces from attacking you or in extension the Unsullied in Casterly Rock." Ranta grabbed multiple house pieces and plus her own to symbolize where she wanted soldiers.

"You holding your ground with half of the Dothraki locks in the people and soldiers of the Westerlands from fleeing East," she placed a rearing horse and the flowery house sigil in the Reach. "Tarla and Yara will lock them in from the West and at the same time taking care of Euron if he shows." Ranta placed the newly updated Greyjoy symbol next to a skull and cross bones in the sea next to where the Unsullied will be.

"Once we secure the Westerlands, we can focus on pushing out. Focusing on the Storm and River lands. Once those come under our grasp, the Crownlands will come under siege, there will be no escape by land or sea once we swing our fleet around to block them in." the blue haired woman finished. "This is a good plan, a very good one." Oberyn acknowledged, studying the map and the piece positions.

"But where is Dorne and your Second Sons in all of this?" he asked. Looking down at the map, Ranta shrugged. "Where would you like to be put?" the woman returned, grabbing the curved sword and the sun symbols and placed them in the Riverlands. "This was where I was thinking to put the both of you." Ranta admitted looking to Daario and Oberyn. "But I would like to wait to gain some victories before advancing so far ahead. However, if you are so eager to join the fray Prince Oberyn" the Naylor mused and placed a sun piece with the Unsullied head in Casterly Rock.

"Your troops can join them there but that means I will only be supplying six thousand men there and keeping half here to protect the island with the Second sons and other half of the Dothraki." she explained with a shrug. "And what do you plan to do about the Vale and the North?" Olenna asked before Oberyn could respond. "The Vale is not something to be much worried about," Jorah spoke up.

" If rumors really are running around about our armies then I'm sure they heard the rumors about the dragons. They are trapped within mountains with little room to fight or flee, it'll be a massacre if we come in from above and they know that." the man shrugged slightly. "And as for the North," Ranta sighed looking to the wolf head, " The King in the North is coming down here to meet me, I reckon sometime very soon." she informed. "And if they do not bend? Northerners are stubborn and have gotten used to their independence." the Tyrell woman pointed out.

"Stubborn nobles stuck in their ways is not something we're exactly new to. We dealt with them before in Essos and we'll deal with them the same way here." Ser Barristan said surely. "If pirates and my Ironborne men can bend then so can the North." Yara tacked on. "It's a matter of pride really, will the King's pride be greater than the desire for him and his people to survive." Daenerys noted.

"That is true." Jorah granted, "But even if the North does bend, there are still concerns coming from there. Our queen will be as loved as she will be hated by some. Many northern men died fighting the Targaryens and Naylors, tens of thousands of them. Say Ranta is taking a stroll through the northern kingdom to visit her people and one angry man with a cross bow spots her? Or maybe someone slips something into her food or drink? If you had a chance for revenge, would you not take it despite your loyalties to a house like the Starks?" he asked the room.

"So our concern is bitter old men and the sons of bitter old men?" Daario asked, not noticing Tyrion shifting uneasily nor the meaningful looks Olenna and Oberyn exchanged with each other. "Then we weed them out, put them under watch like we did with the nobles in Mereen and take care of them should they prove to be a problem." the brunette said simply.

A silence filled the room for a long moment before Oberyn reached forward and removed the pieces from the Riverlands, "I am a patient man, I can wait. The Lannisters and their friends are not going anywhere." he explained himself before a child like expression filled his tanned face. "Can I see your dragons and your little water monsters?" he suddenly asked. "You didn't see them wandering around when you arrived?" Tyrion asked but the duo merely shook their heads which led to Tyrion looking to her expectantly along with the rest of the room.

Alarmed at the sudden turn of attention, Ranta raised her hands slightly in surrender. " Very well, but don't expect much from them. They're bound to be tired after the crossing." she warned before leading the way out of the room and out of the poorly lighted castle. The group of eleven made their way across the way of the island, close to the northern most part with the light and polite conversation flowing between them all until they finally came to a cliff over looking the sea. Looking down however, Ranta spotted the five main attractions down below on a smaller cliff working on getting comfortable for a nap from the looks of it.

"See? They're all going down for a nap, unfortuneately." Ranta said to Oberyn and Olenna as they peered over the edge and feasted their eyes on the mystical creatures. "They are beautiful." Oberyn whispered in awe, watching Viserion release a wide yawn that exposed his sharp teeth before shaking his head and lying down once more. "They are all brothers? Around the same age?" the prince asked in a hushed tone, noting on how the group of five nestled well close together.

"Mhm. Vaemarr and Laemyx are older though but not by much." the monarch informed. "That tan beast of yours," Lady Olenna spoke, "He's rather scarred up, isn't he? What happened?" she asked having caught sight of Rhaegals' old wounds. "Rhaegal and I were shot down some time ago by some members of the Golden Company that had been working for a red priestess. I landed in the water of the lake we were flying over and he got to crash land into trees and rocks. I was worried he wouldn't be able to fly on his own for awhile, but he's fine now." Ranta assured.

"You fly them?" Oberyn asked intrigued. "Mhm," the blue haired woman nodded. "I've ridden all of them before at one point or another and trained them. However, should we take the dragons into battle, I will soley ride Rhaegal, Daenerys will ride Drogon- the black dragon and Missandei will ride Viserion. Even Grey Worm's ridden Laemyx before, the white snake." Ranta mentioned and this was clearly news to Daario from his affronted expression on his face.

"Why did he get to ride one of them?" the brunette asked. "Because I was drunk when I ordered him to get on." Ranta answered plainly but sighed when she seen that the man was still a bit sour about it. "Would you like to take a ride on Vaemarr, Daario?" she asked a bit exasperatedly but smirked nonetheless. "Why I would be honored, my queen." the man grinned in victory, holding a hand to his chest.

Ranta opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut abruptly, her brow furrowing in concern as her head tilted to the side and eyes distant. There were vibrations in the ground, beneath her feet. A familiar vibration to the Naylor, "Oh come on Tarla." Ranta sneered before abruptly diving to the side to avoid the tree root that had burst through the ground in the spot she had occupied seconds before. Rolling to her feet, Ranta continued to dodge the vines of the plant life coming for her until something hit her on the side of the head and slowed her down enough for the vines to capture and dangle her in the air by her feet once more.

"Ouch," Ranta hissed rubbing where she had been hit and did a double check when she seen a random stone next to her head. "Di-did you hit me with this rock?!" she snatched the stone off of the ground and glared in the direction of her cousin's laughter. "Not me." the pirate laughed, hands in the pockets of her trousers. "But him." she nodded her head to the side, motioning to a sheepish Colren Naylor standing beside her.

"Any particular reason why?" Ranta asked a bit heatedly. "Because that's the next lesson, cousin, before we go back to reviewing water…. Earth." the pirate grinned toothily as other members of her house that made the trip with her suddenly appeared with an abundance of stones themselves. "But I thought we weren't done with water yet." Ranta pointed out but Tarla merely waved her hand dismissively, "You don't need to be a master at it, so long as you can manipulate your other powers at will then that's good enough for me. Thunder and lightning are your specialties after all."

What really made the queen pale though, was not her words or the large pile of small stones now piled on the ground... but the catapults more Naylors pushed into sight and the well rounded balls of earth inside of them.

"Oh dear."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Not too far in another part of the country, Dasina liked to think she was a good woman. She paid her taxes, served the crown loyally, gave to charity, married and had a child. She never did anything wrong, though some would disagree concerning who she supported on the iron throne. But now she was trying to make that last thing right- trying to serve the one person who would actually do some good on the grand seat.

So before one of Varys' little birds could even find the woman and deliver the letter from her only offspring, Dasina made quick work to do as inadvertently requested thanks to her spying through the Mirror. Gathering the Naylors and bannerman in the Southern territories were easy enough, in fact, Olenna, Oberyn and Ellaria had caught wind that she was in their lands and after a brief encounter the duo were on ships and off to Dragonstone before Dasina could say otherwise. Ellaria had opted to remain behind and allow her lover to handle the meeting with the Naylor queen.

The journey to the Eyrie had taken her and her large group of followers a decent amount of time but combing through the mountains for Naylor settlers and not wild tribesmen settlements had proven a task indeed, though not impossible. So now, thoroughly freezing their arses off, the Naylor group mounted on horseback tramped through the snowy lands of the North, making for Wolfswood in order to seek brief refuge with the Forresters before heading off for Sea Dragon point and the northern mountains.

Their journey had been one of peace until they had been naught but a few minutes from the dangerous wooded area, not in her entire journey did Dasina run into anyone outside an ally but now her streak had been broken. Standing in front of her, clad on horseback themselves had been Ser Davos Seaworth and Jon Snow. The king in the fucking North and his right hand man, that was exactly what she needed in a time like this.

Jon hadn't known what to expect when he and Davos set out for a ride outside of Winterfell to clear their heads. Running into a cloaked party of countless men and women on horseback had not been one of his expectations. Had they been laid up in arms, he'd believe the North was under attack. But these people before him had nothing but the clothes on their back, supplies on their mounts and a few weapons here and there.

So far no one had said a thing, the two parties merely awkwardly exchanged glances between themselves. "It seems like we were not the only ones in need of a ride today." Davos spoke to break the ice but none from the Naylor party took the bait. "Going somewhere?" the Onion knight then tried. "Are you?" Dasina spoke though her gut told her not to, and did she regret it.

Recognition filled the salt and peppered mans face and walked his horse forward a few steps. "Dasina? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief, wondering if he was really seeing the woman before him. "Your eyes have not failed you yet, my friend." the ravenette smiled weakly and noticed that the young King beside him looked helplessly confused. Noticing this as well Davos quickly made to correct his slight blunder.

"Dasina this is Jon Snow, King in the North. Jon this is Dasina. Dasina Naylor, mother to Ranta Naylor." the elder man finished purposely. Nodding his head, Jon offered a nothing but a kind look to the woman before him. " It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Any friend of Ser Davos is a friend of mine." He looked to the rest of her party before peering back into those emerald green eyes of hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, young King" Dasina mused, " Now if you would excuse us" she squeezed her heels lightly into the sides of her horse to urge him into walk but only made it a few steps forward before having to pull him to stop once more when Davos spoke. "Where are you going?" the knight asked. Sighing slightly in exasperation, Dasina turned back to the duo.

"To collect the rest of my family and bannerman as per instructed by the Storm Queen. This is our last stop before making our way to her." the ravenette answered. "Found a safe passage ship to Slaver's Bay then have you?" Davos assumed but was met with a confused look. " Why would I take them there?" she asked and watched as worried looks were exchanged between the King and has advisor. "Because that's where Queen Ranta is." Jon said as fact but was clearly unsure, " That's where we were told she would be, she's Queen of Mereen and beyond." He finished but watched as the woman shook her head.

"All of that is true but my daughter's not in Essos anymore." Dasina revealed, " She has already set sail for Westeros with her armies and beasts alike… they're heading for Dragonstone more specifically. She should be there by now if not soon and Houses Martell and Tyrell have already left to greet her there. Your information is a bit outdated, young King and if I were you, I'd take a page out of their books and make your way down there yourself if you want an alliance between our houses. There's only so many people she can keep happy before interests begin to conflict" and with that, Dasina decided she had enough with conversing with Ned Stark's bastard and looked to a few of the women behind her pointedly who nodded in understanding.

"Farewell, Ser Davos and Jon Snow." Dasina spoke over the howl of the summoned wind that whipped up the snow on the ground around them and that was now falling freely from the sky. With the combined efforts of the women, a blizzard was easily called forth and limited the view of the Naylor party to scarcely nothing. "Run back home little wolf and remember what I said." Jon managed to hear before the blizzard completely enveloped them and cleared moments later, leaving no evidence that there had been an entire party of Naylors standing before him. Could he of chased after them? Of course, they couldn't of gotten too far in such a short amount of time but Jon had more important matters to handle.

"Come Davos, back to Winterfell." he turned his horse and spurred him into action with the Onion Knight on his heels. If there were lords and ladies still missing by the time they returned then they would just start the meeting without them. He needed to leave, and he needed to leave today. With the rapid pace Jon had set, Davos was surprised the horses had not slipped and fallen into the snow - it was if they were running like a demon was on their heels but he supposed it got them to the familiar gates of Winterfell fast enough.

Thankfully the wooden gates had been opened just in time for them to rush through and pull their horses to a stop though Jon had jumped off before his steed was even standing still. "Meeting now, my lords and ladies! To the great hall!" Davos exclaimed loudly for all to hear as he sped walked after his King who was already taking on the stairs to get to the designated meeting room. Very faintly did he register a maester shoving letter scrolls into his hand as he too climbed the stairs and made for his destination.

"What is the hurry about?" Sansa popped up beside him along with Littlefinger slinking behind them. "What has him so scared?" she questioned as men and woman trickled into the Great hall. "Not scared." Davos denied, " But determined. Queen Ranta is here in Westeros already, we ran into her mother and the rest of her house near Wolfswood." he reported.

"She's here?!" Sansa echoed shocked, walking into the scarcely lighted room with all of the others who had been invited. "I thought we had more time." she looked to the salt and peppered man before taking her seat at the head table and as Littlefinger slinked into the shadows against a wall that gave him a clear view of the lady wolf. "So did I." Davos sighed heavily before taking his seat on the other side of the table, Jon standing tall in between the two of them as he waited for everyone to find a seat and the doors to close.

Looking down into his hand, Davos regarded the letters he had received from the maester moments ago. One was from the Citadel, from Samwell Tarly without a doubt but the other… "Jon," Davos stood from his seat and showed the two seals of the letters when the younger man's dark eyes fell upon them. Taking the second letter with the house sigil of the Naylors, Jon motioned for Davos to read through the one from Sam.

After reading through the letter from the Naylorian Queen, the King in the North released a calming breath before turning to address his people. "Today, mere minutes ago Ser Davos and I had a most interesting ride." Jon spoke, quieting the room. "Can anyone guess who we crossed paths with when out there?" he asked but the occupants of the room remained silent.

"Out there, on the outskirts of Wolfswood was a woman and her entire house along with bannerman, some of you may recall the name Dasina Naylor from years ago." murmurs immediately sprung up at this just as Jon expected. "Dasina Naylor." the King's voice rose above the others, "Is here collecting the last of her house before going to meet with her daughter, Queen Ranta. Dasina has brought to my attention that not only has Queen Ranta left Mereen, but she's left Essos altogether and she is here. Ranta Naylor is here in Westeros with her armies. This letter I have just received only confirms it." he held up the scroll he read moments ago.

He allowed chatter to flow through the room for a few moments before speaking again. "The letter was not long, but it did show me that Queen Ranta was not opposed to carrying on tradition of alliances between house Stark and Naylor and she is open to meeting me. However, Dasina has also revealed to me that I will not be the only one rushing to try and put alliances in place. House Martell and Tyrell have already begun their journey to Dragonstone to speak with the Queen and I must follow in their footsteps. Today, after this meeting and after Ser Davos and I are packed, we make for the White Harbor and sail for Dragonstone." he finished with a light sigh.

"Sail? You cannot sail, we need you here!" Sansa protested from her seat. "Your grace, with respect, I must agree with Lady Sansa." Lord Royce stood from his chair, causing Jon to turn to regard him. " Do you even know who acts as Hand for the Naylor Queen?" he asked but was met with silence. " It is not known for certain who is Queen Ranta's Hand," Petyr spoke up from his position.

"She never named one while she was in Essos, but it is very possible that she has now. We know for certain that Ser Barristan Selmy, and Ser Jorah Mormont had both fled over the sea and have served her for years. They were the only ones to give her Westerosi advice before the Greengoods arrived. It could entirely be possible that one of them are her hand." Littlefinger mused, ignoring the mutters and how looks were thrown to the young Lady Mormont in particular.

"However," Petyr began again, his face now incredibly darkened as he spoke," then Tyrion Lannister and Varys the Spy master appeared before her and offered their services as well...out of those four who do you think she made her Hand? A couple of knights, a spy, or a dwarf who knows the workings of King's Landing like the back of his hand?" he clenched his jaw minusculey.

If there was anyone smart enough to see past his cunning mind tricks and silver tongue it was indeed Tyrion Lannister, and that was a problem all on his own and perhaps he really was backing the wrong side. "If what Lord Baelish says to be true and we assume that Tyrion is her Hand, then he cannot be trusted. He's weaseled his way back into a position of power and this time it will stick with the Storm Queen leading the charge." Lord Royce declared with certainty.

" Let us not forget that Ranta Naylor is not the only attraction in the south," Davos stood up from his seat and held up the letter he had read over, quieting the room and gaining their attention. "This is another letter we received today. It's from Samwell Tarly in the Citadel, former brother of the Night's Watch and a man our King trusts more than anyone." Jon nodded in confirmation of this.

" As per his request, Sam has found proof that Dragonglass stops and kills white walkers and their foot soldiers….Dragonstone is filled with this kind of glass. And we need it, by the gods do we need it. Especially if the talks between us and the Storm Queen go bad. Should that happen, then perhaps we can appeal to Daenerys Targaryen to let us mine the Dragonglass and make weapons from it.

Dragonstone is her birthright, where the girl was born. Queen Ranta and Daenerys may be sisters but they are not one person, I reckon Ranta won't have much interest in the running of Dragonstone - not when there's a better throne waiting for her in King's Landing. One way or another, whether you lot like it or not we need to go south. We have to appeal to the Queens on Dragonstone if we want a chance at stopping the Night King and his army. Our king wasn't asking your permission to go, he was telling you that he was." Davos glared at the occupants of the room.

"You may think I'm abandoning you." Jon spoke softly into the silence, "But I'm not, I'm doing this for the North. So that we all have homes and families to return to once this war is over. Until my return, I leave you in the care of my sister, Sansa Stark."


	17. Chapter 17

" Come now, I know you want it. Your mother told me you like snacks like this"

Deep grumbling was the reply to the temptation followed by a huff. "Will you not take it because I smell?" the sound of sniffing filled the air briefly before it stopped. "I don't smell anything." a chortling sound came response but it was clearly not the desired result.

Grey Worm sighed heavily through his nose and shook his head at the sight before him. "Is Prince Oberyn still trying to feed Vaemarr?" Missandei asked amused from her position besides the stoic man. It had been some amount of weeks since Oberyn and Olenna's arrival but the elder of the two was already ready to return home days ago, but the prince's resistance was what kept the two behind, him being incredibly intrigued by the Naylor's army and the woman herself.

"The Prince is a stupid man." Grey Worm grumbled in his accented voice she had come to find endearing. "Grey Worm!" she scolded with a small laugh, "Prince Oberyn is a guest and Queen Ranta's ally, you must treat him with respect while he is here." she said diplomatically.

"He continues to test his fate!" the captain through an arm out in the direction of the man on the cliff below trying to get the midnight beast to take the rabbit from his hand, though was not making much progress. "What if he ends up getting burned alive, or eaten, or thrown off the cliff and sent falling to his death?" he listed off. Missandei looked down in time to see the creature in question yawn and curl himself into a tight ball, uninterested in the Prince. "I don't think Vaemarr has intentions on doing any of that, Grey Worm." the woman doubted.

"But I bet he wishes though." a new voice joined the duo, though only Missandei turned to see regard the approaching new comer, "Daario," she greeted with a nod of her head. " Why do you say that?" the woman then questioned. "Because he tried to steal Grey Worm's thunder of course ." Daario held his hands behind his back. Missandei looked to the bearded man confused, "How so?" she asked. "I have recently learned that the Dornish army are well apt in fighting with spears and shields along with sword both long and short. Our queen had placed his army in Casterly Rock with the Unsullied before the dear prince backed down." the man rocked on the heels of his feet.

"She had placed them with me," Grey Worm acknowledged, " But she has also placed him with you but unlike with me, he has not backed down when being put with you. So who's thunder has he really stolen?" the man quirked a brow. Missandei had to bite her lip to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape past her lips and with his attempt to bother the Unsullied man with his word play, Daario scowled. "I liked you better when all you did was brood and speak one language." he grumbled before turning away, missing the small smirk Grey Worm threw to a now silently laughing Missandei who covered her mouth to make sure no laughs were heard.

"Prince Oberyn," Daario called loudly down to the noble, " what do you plan to have us say to your woman and children back home when you end up dead from taunting one of the queen's beasts?" the man asked, letting his hands grip onto his belt. Upon hearing the voice of Daario, a single tan slitted eye snapped open and fixed upon the trio of humans the Basilisk was actually familiar with. Picking his massive head up, Vaemarr turned in order to glare at the humans accusingly for allowing the Dorne Prince to bother him as he tried to sunbathe.

"Don't look at me," Daario took a step back, " They were the ones who were watching long before i got here" snorting, the behemeth wrapped his tail around Oberyn and threw him towards the group of humans - letting out his own chortles of laughter when the Prince's body collided directly with the two men and sent all three tumbling to the ground. Having been spared such a fate, Missandei scrambled on her feet to go and help the men to their feet thought it was not done with out a bit of laughter.

"Prince Oberyn, you are not injured are you?"Missandei helped the dornish man up first, faintly spotting how Grey Worm shoved Daario off from on top of him non too kindly from out of the corner of her eye. " We can get you to a maester right away if we need to." she offered as the prince got to his feet. "No, no." Oberyn brushed himself off and took a calming breath, "I am fine." he then chuckled, "This little battle of ours is not over...it's not over my friend. I still have time before I have to go back home!" he shouted to the basilisk who merely snorted again and grumbled at the man before laying back down.

"If you are done harassing the creature." Grey Worm drolled unimpressed and motioned with his head for the man to make his way back to the castle. "Harassing?" Oberyn grinned in his accented voice as he began walking as instructed, "I do not harass. Do not tell me none of you have wanted to at least get near them, except you." he then waved to Grey Worm.

"My friend." Daario sighed heavily, clapping the yellow robed shoulder, "There is a difference between wanting and actually doing. We would all want to get close to them, but we all prefer being able to do the actual living part of life after wards. Even Jorah does not test his luck and he was with the snakes when they were just younglings. Though I do have to admit that you do certainly have a pair on you for getting as close as you did." the captain granted.

"If I may ask, how does a Targaryen girl and her Naylorian sister come by a pair of Basilisks and trio of dragons?" Oberyn asked, holding his hands behind his back. "It is to my belief that all five of them were gifts to lady Daenerys during her wedding to Khal Drogo" Missandei informed, "but allowed Lady Ranta to take the snakes as her own and then Daenerys gave our grace the dragon eggs to hatch when they would not hatch for her." the woman explained.

"Dragon eggs that would not hatch for a Targaryen? Now that is ironic." the Dornish prince chuckled, fingering a bush they walked past. "If I may ask a question, Prince Oberyn." Missandei inquired politely. "Of course." the man nodded. "How many children do you have?" the translator questioned after a thought. "Eight." Oberyn answered and watched amused at the expressions he recieved. "All girls nonetheless." he added.

"I'm sure they get along fabulously." Daario said with raised brow, sarcasm not lost on the dornish noble seeing as he laughed light heartedly at the comment. "Believe it or not, all of them do get along just fine….Except for my three eldest anyways, and it does not help that they have been trained to fight. On more than one occasion they have been had to be pulled apart before they ended up shoving a poisoned blade into another's heart." Oberyn noted with nothing less than fondness for his rambunctious children.

Glancing around at the envirmonment around him, Oberyn suddenly spotted a combination of Unsullied, Second sons, Dothraki and horses in the distance pulling catapults over to an unknown destination. "Where are they going with those?" he asked with a nod of his head. "Our queen intends on setting up island defenses." Missandei clasped her hands together.

"She has spoken to lady Daenerys about reshaping the natural formation of the island walls so that the castle is more protected. On the newly formed walls, catapults will be built onto it along with ledges and stairs so that men are able to get access to them. Pyres will built at the very tops of the walls so that smoke signals can be sent if an enemy fleet is approaching. Rakharo, one of the lead Dothraki men has even mentioned adding drums to help with sending messages across the island." she reported.

"Dorne makes good quality drums," Oberyn mused, rubbing his jaw in thought. "I can send a letter and have production begin." he offered, earning a grateful smile from the solitary woman of the group. "Our queen will appreciate that, thank you." Missandei nodded her head in thanks. "She's gotten a grasp on earth already?" Daario spoke before the prince could reply, " Enough to reshape the island walls?" he asked.

Missandei was silent for a moment, "Enough to form the stairs and ledges, but I am not sure if she is able to adjust all of the walls for the pyres. We may have to wait for her mother and the rest of her house to arrive to help. That is a lot of strain to put on our grace when she is still relatively new to the power but I will not be surprised if she still tries." Missandei admitted.

"Especially if Tarla has anything to say about it." Daario huffed with a knowing look upon his face, while Grey Worm frowned heavily and glared at nothing in particular. "I take it Tarla is not well liked?" Oberyn guessed. " Not that per say," Missandei said diplomatically, "She just has rather unconventional ways of training." she finished a bit uneasily. "She does not train." Grey Worm grumbled, "She shoved our queen overboard five different times during the crossing, that is not called training." his glare intensified. " What would you call it? An attempt on her life?" Daario asked and rolled his eyes when Grey Worm's silence confirmed it.

"I do not think it was an attempt on her life, Grey Worm." Missandei doubted, "Tarla's never done anything that hints at ill will or intention." she pointed out. "Except the thing with the tree, though it was really out of her control."Daario mused thoughtfully but quickly back tracked at Missandei's glare. "What? Ranta got her back, she nearly drowned the woman on the deck of the ship, they're even if you think about it." the brunette man shrugged, "Even if it did get to that point, is there anything we could really do between two battling Naylors?" he asked. "What was it that Ser Jorah said?" Grey Worm mused, "All it takes is one angry man and a crossbow..."

Daario waved a hand in the air dismissively, "You are scared over nothing." he brushed the thought aside. "Unsullied fear nothing." Grey Worm snapped back without missing a beat, "Do not confuse fear with concern." the Second son captain sighed and allowed the matter to drop considering that all of a sudden a warning bell tolling sounded. "There's an unidentified ship approaching." Missandei faintly explained the ringing, snapping the men out of it and causing the Unsullied captain to charge towards the mystery threat.

"To the castle Missandei, find the queen." Daario orderly quickly before taking off after Grey Worm to adress the threat along with the other warriors of Dragonstone rushing towards the gates. "Come, Prince Oberyn. Let's find her and Lady Olenna." she grabbed onto the dornish man's arm lightly before hiking up her dress and running along side him to the castle. Upon their entry into the castle, more departing Dothraki brushed by the duo who quickly came to a stop in the throne room upon seeing Ranta, Olenna, Daenerys, Barristan, Jorah, Varys and Tyrion along with a healthy amount of guards.

" There's only one ship spotted but should more appear and attack - the castle integrity will hold." Ranta was saying, "If anything we push deeper into the castle and exit out of one of the secret passage ways, making sure to get Prince Oberyn and Lady Olenna are far from here as quickly as possible." she finished and let out a sigh of relief when spotting Missandei and the dornish man himself standing there. "I thought you said Jon Snow was on his way here, what if it's him?" Daenerys asked as Missandei and Oberyn drew closer.

"It could entirely be him." Ranta agreed, "But it could also be Euron - Varys' spies spotted his ships moving out of the Iron islands not too long ago." she mused. "One ship? That doesn't sound like his style, your grace." Barristan shook his head. "But setting a trap does." Jorah defended, "Whose to say that one ship may be in front of us now but hundreds of them are not coming at us from behind or the sides?" he pointed out. "Those pyres and higher walls are sounding better by the second." Daenerys noted. "I think I should go down to the beach shore." Tyrion abruptly proclaimed, drawing all eyes on him. "Have you heard nothing of what's been said?" Ranta asked bewildered.

"On the contrary I have heard everyword that has been said and if I were a gambling man, which I am, I would have to say that this is a friendly ship and not a hostile one. Would it be hostile, would we not have already begin to feel the effects of being attacked?" he pointed out to the group before him. " All you have down at the shores are foreign armies who hardly speak common with the few exceptions out there. You are going to need a Westeros representative and a pretty face to greet the guests, and who better than your Hand?" Tyrion asked knowingly. "And who is supposed to be the pretty face?" Oberyn asked curiously. "Missandei is." the Lannister answered without hesitation, surprising the woman when he called out her name.

For a few moments, the Naylorian queen said nothing but contemplate in her head. "He has a point, your grace." Jorah mumured to her, "I'm sure there are plenty of men down there by now should on the off chance that something does happen. They'll be able to get away and come back to warn us." the man finished. Clenching a fist to crack her knuckles, Ranta raised her other hand and waved the two off.

"Very well Tyrion, go and delegate." she caved walking up the detailed stairs leading up to the throne and plopped down into the hard seat - Daenerys not far behind and plopped down right next to her whispering unheard words into her ear. With a single exchanged look, Tyrion and Missandei whisked from the throne room and did their best to make good time down to the shore for possible damage control.

To continue to play the role of an ignorant foreign invader or to not play the role of an ignorant foreign invader. That was the choice before Daario and if he had to be honest he was tempted to chose the second option. Though as if reading his mind, Grey Worm subtly stepped on his foot non too kindly as a warning. Internally sighing, Daario focused back on the men before him.

It had been a small group of about seven men that had washed up onto their shores, all but two of them clad in heavy grey armor completed with helmets and weapons at their sides. They had been standing in silence for a few minutes because when the two apparent leaders stepped forward and greeted the intimidating party before them warily, Daario had chosen to speak in his mother tongue as a joke. Grey Worm had been quick to bite back at him in reprimation but besides that had contributed to the silence.

"My name is Jon Snow," Jon broke the silence, speaking a bit louder and slower than necessary, "This is Davos Seaworth, we are looking for Queen Ranta Naylor." the Stark man finished with a gulp, shifting on his feet as the war lords from each unit stared him down. _"You hear that, gentlemen? Jon Snow is looking for the queen."_ okay so he couldn't resist. It really was too funny to watch the Westerosi squirm at the laughter directed at them.

Sensing Grey Worm was about to impale him with his spear out of anger, Daario lifted a hand into the air and waved off the laughter - drawing the men silent once more. Turning towards the uncomfortable men, Daario took a few steps forward and extended a hand. "I'm just joking," he spoke, watching in glee of the shocked expressions upon their faces. "My name is Daario Naharis, and welcome to Dragonstone. Our queen has been expecting you, friend" he said in perfect common.

Though when it was his turn to be met with silence, the bearded captain waivered. "That is what you said you were here for right? To meet with the queen?" he asked, effectively snapping Jon out of his stupor. "Yes." he nodded, extending a hand and shaking the offered one of the brunette. "Queen Ranta and I have exchanged letters breifly in the past, she knows that I was to arrive." Daario released his hand and then moved onto Davos who overed his deformed hand in return.

"Ahh, you see? I told the queen there was nothing to be worried about" a new voice joined the conversation and after turning, Daario came face to face with Missandei and Tyrion. "It's nice to see that we can all get along," he hummed in content, coming to a stop beside Daario. "With the WInterfell Bastard nontheless." Tyrion noted. "Lannister dwarf." Jon returned evenly though neither could keep a straight face for long before they found themselves smiling and shaking hands. "It's good to see you again after all this time, I'm glad you're alright." Tyrion said honestly.

" Yeah, same to you...though you were less scarred last we met. Long road?" Jon assumed and Tyrion nodded. "A long and drunken one, of that I can assure you." the Lannister sighed through his nose before noticing the curious look upon Jon's companion. "I'm Tyrion Lannister" he introduced himself offering a hand. "Davos Seaworth." the Onion Knight shook his hand. "Ahh, we fought on the opposite sides of Black water Bay." Tyrion recalled. "Unluckily for me." Davos admitted before turning his attention to the woman that had arrived with the dwarf.

"Curious about her?" Daario asked knowingly with a mischevious smile. "This, beautiful young lady." he playfully placed a kiss upon Missandei's hand who quirked a brow at his antics but smiled nonetheless, " Is Missandei. The Queen's most trusted advisor and one of her closest friends." he introduced. "Welcome to Dragonstone." the translator greeted as the wind blew through her curls.

"Our queen and the rest of us here knows it is a long journey to sail here from all the way North and we all greatly appreciate it." damn to the hells whoever said Missandei was anything but diplomatic, "However because of remaining personell here, we would ask you to hand over your weapons to ensure the upmost comfort for not only you but for our other guests as well." she requested. There were some breif glances exchanged amongst the northerners but they complied anyways and handed their weapons over to the nearest soldier weither it be a Dothraki, Second son or Unsullied.

"Come my friends," Daario beckoned, "The queen is waiting for you." he said turning and leading the way back. "May I ask where you lot are from?" Davos asked walking with his hands held behind his back besides Missandei, " Your common is incredible" he complimented. "Well I am from Tyrosh, a free city in Essos." Daario spoke, " Missandei is from an island called Naath, she also has become fluent in nineteen different languages" he recalled. "Nineteen languages?!" Davos repeated incredulously as Jon looked to her in awe.

"What was it? A year a language?" he asked. "I am a faster learner and started at a young age." the woman said with a small smile. "Fast learner I would certainly think so, to be able to learn that many languages in such a short amount of time is down right genius." he complimented. "Missandei has used her talents to help the queen with a language or two here and there and has even taught Grey Worm how to speak common." Daario motioned to the silent man traveling with them, "Though he doesn't speak much, so try not to take it to heart if he does not indulge in conversation with you." he cautioned. Regarding the currently proven silent Unsullied, Jon and Davos nodded in understanding though it was clear that his name bothered the duo.

"Grey Worm...that certainly is a….unique name." Davos said awkwardly. "You need not lie to me Ser Davos." Grey Worm spoke surprisingly but did not look to the man, only forward. His accent was as clear as day when compared to his companions. " My name was given to me to remind me of what I was. Vermin. Red flea, black rat." he explained with no emotion in his voice.

"And you believe that?" Jon asked, heart broken for the stoic man. "No, not any more. Now I know I am much more than that. I am a free man. A free man to do as he pleases." the Unsullied captain answered. "And as a free man, you never thought of renaming yourself? Returning to your birth name?" Davos asked and this time they did get a brief glance of a smirk before it had fallen away into his usual emotionless mask.

"My queen asked me the same thing many years ago when she set the others and I free, when I was named captain of Unsullied. My answer has not changed since then….I do not want to go back to the name given to me at birth, it is unlucky and it is the name I had when I was taken as a slave. Grey worm though, the name Grey Worm gives me great pride despite what horrible things I have committed with it. It is a lucky name. It is the name I had when Ranta Naylor set me free and it is the name I will have when I die in her name and as a free man." he finished and from the look upon his face, Davos and Jon had figured that, that would be the last they would be hearing from the captain for awhile unless acted a direct question.

It was when the group was but another minute of walking until reaching the Targaryen castle doors did Jon and Davos first seen the notorious basilisks. Springing up from the tide pools below, Laemyx shot up past them first with roar shortly followed by Vaemarr on the other side of the bridge. While the northern men were busy diving to the ground, frightened for their lives - Tyrion and the others accostomed to the beasts looked on in amusement at the serpants slithering up the castle walls before swooping around to hover right before the doors they needed to get through.

Gaping at the monsterous creatures in front of their very eyes, Jon and Davos were effectivley stunned into silence as they hissed warningly at the newcomers - pointed hoods flaring out threateningly. "Ohhh relax yourselves, you great big brutes. These are guests." Tyrion explained to the duo, approaching the brothers and stroking each of their heads when they were lowered enough for him to reach.

"Come on, get up." Daario said to the two men still gaping at the creatures, pulling Jon up first as Davos stood on his own "You see? They are harmless." he assured but from the abrupt snarls that emerged from behind him, the man pursed his lips. "To those who know them anyways." Daario amended. Jon looked to Daario as if he had lost his mind before pinning his eyes back onto the black and white behemeths who could easily wrap their selves around the castle twice and still have some tail left over.

"Vaemarr, Laemyx begone already." Daario suddenly shooed, "Go roll around in the sand or slink under the water somewhere." he instructed though neither basilisk appreciated it and made sure to voice their complaints and objections that rattled the very air molecules around them. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah….I'm telling!" the captain suddenly exclaimed, hushing the beasts in an instant. Narrowing their eyes and pulling back their heads in harmony, the night and day siblings regarded Daario cooly. Wondering if he was serious.

"I'll tell." the man threatened pointing a finger at them warningly. Exchanging looks, the siblings had a silent conversation with each other before slithering back down into the tide pools below though not without throwing Davos and Jon a glare through slitted tan eyes. "Well then." Tyrion spoke as the last bit of the snakes disappeared into the waters, "Shall we continue on?" he asked walking up to the Naylor decorated doors and pushed them open, revealing the dark abyss they would be walking into despite the burning torches on the walls. Gulping, Jon slowly followed after the others who walked into the darkness so easily and prayed he would not fall and break his neck. It would be quite a way to go after everything he had been through.

How they were able to navigate through the castle without getting lost, neither Northern man would ever know but they could not contemplate it further when they came across a pair of Dothraki standing guard at a set of doors. Pushing the doors open for the group, Jon and Davos walked into a better lighted stone room and was immediately greeted by the sight of two, young and admittedly beautiful women sitting upon a grand throne made from the earth its self.

One was a silvery blonde with purple eyes clad in an intimidating black dress with a red tint and scales over the chest and the other was a sea blue haired woman with sky blue eyes also clad in a sturdy black dress with but this one had an integrated fashionable golden corset and shoulder pads in it to give the dress some color. So these were the queens everyone was running scared from...Jon honestly couldn't say he'd blame them after seeing what he had today and then coming to realize that women hardly any older than he had all of this power. Slinking past the two frozen men, Daario, Grey Worm, Missandei and Tyrion joined Jorah and Barristan by the Naylor queen's side, all standing in their respective positions like they had in Mereen.

"Guests of Dragonstone, you stand in the presence of Lady Daenerys Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea and her older sister Lady Ranta of House Naylor. Heir to the Ironthrone, future queen of the Andals and the First men, Protector of the Seven kingdoms, the Storm Queen, Queen of Mereen, Queen of the Unsullied, Little Sister of the Dothraki, Liberator of Slavers Bay, and the Mother of Beasts." the silence that followed after Missandei's introduction was down right uncomfortable for all parties involved. It was when Jon realized he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears did he glance to Davos imploringly.

"This is Jon Snow." the elder man managed to get out into the silent air, "He's King in the North." He added after a moment's pause. "You have our thanks for traveling so far, my lord, traveling so far can be tiring I'm sure." Ranta spoke kindly. "With such impressive timing nonetheless, the winds must have been on your side." Daenerys added in. "They were, your grace, and you have my thanks for inviting me, my lady" he adressed the two women. "Forgive me for the interruption," Ser Davos spoke up, "It is quite possible that there was a mishearing because of my Fleabottom accent, but Jon is King in the North - not a lord." he corrected the duo.

"Alas it is apart of the complications of never recieving a formal education." Daenerys mused through slightly narrowed eyes. "Nor ever finishing one. Apologies nonetheless" Ranta concluded though she was much more amused by the man's speaking up than her sister.

"You Jon Snow, have expressed to me your desire to continue our family alliance much like the Martells and Tyrells...what stipulations may I ask do you want to make known?" the monarch asked. "Keeping in mind of what you are actually asking for and understanding of what the future will hold should she be able to provide for you of course." the Targaryen added on.

They were like two sides of a coin, Jon noted, a team. One showed general interest while the other wad interested in getting down to business. "For centuries our families have helped each other, through thick and thin - and I am here to recieve that same kind of help now and offer my own in return." he declared. "Oh, so you are here to bend?" Daenerys' brow rose into her hairline with a pleased grin. "That was easier than I thought, and here we were worried that we'd have to fight you northern men tooth and nail to get you to do so." Jon shifted uncomfortably at the words Daenerys had spoken.

"No," the young king said hesitantly, "I am not here to bend." he shook his dark locks of hair, watching the silvery Targaryen's joyful face form into one down right frightening. "Things have never come so easy - you should know that by now, sister." Ranta's soothing voice sounded, taking a closed fist and leaning her chin against it after propping her elbow up on an arm rest. Though while she wore a calm expression on the outside, she would be lying if she said she wasn't angry with the Stark's words. "If you are not here to bend, then what are you here for?" the Naylor asked calmly. "I need your help, and you need mine." Jon repeated nervously. "Your vision is not failing you, is it Jon Snow?" Dany asked.

"No, it is not."

"Then you seen all the men who greeted you and the animals crawling across the island?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then explain to me why we need your help."

Bracing himself for what he was going to say, Jon peered up into sky blue eyes and not violet ones - hoping that the calmer of two would hear him out. " Because we're all in danger. Everyone in Westeros is in danger and they don't even know it, but I do. I also know that everyone here and maybe even across the Narrow sea will die if we don't ban together right now to fight the enemy in the North." he proclaimed. Sensing Daenerys was about to speak again, which she was because her mouth had opened to do so, Ranta tapped her foot twice on the ground - successfully silencing her through the simple action.

"The enemy in the North." the monarch repeated, "And what enemy exactly, do you speak of? Obviously you wouldn't be speaking about yourself, and it can't be the wildlings you brought over - they're hardly a global threat...so what is it?" Ranta quirked a brow. "The army of the dead is on the march." Jon spat out to get it over with. "The army of the dead." Tyrion repeated unamused as Ranta shut her eyes and rubbed a temple. If she had wanted to hear non sense she would load Tyrion up with wine and let him babble to his little hearts content. "My lord I know you don't know me well but I know you do not think of me as a liar or a madman" Jon said to the Lannister who nodded in agreement.

"The army of the dead is real, the whitewalkers are real, the Night king is real and I've seen them all. I can't defeat them by myself, and if we sit here squabbling amongst ourselves as they figure out a way to get past the wall." Jon stepped forward only to take a step back as every man in the room armed with a weapon took a step forward threateningly. "We're finished." the Stark finished with a sigh.

The silence was long and intense as what the Northern king said floated through the heads of the occupants of the room. Had she heard of what he was talking about? Oh yes, without a doubt. They were bed time stories and fables to tell to children. They weren't real...but then again dragons and monster basilisks weren't supposed to be real and yet here they were.

" _You've invited a mad man to come to speak before you, little sister."_ Rakharo broke the silence _. "The dead stay dead. When fire burns their bodies there is no chance at coming back, their spirit is set free to ride with the Great Stallion."_ Jhogo agreed. But that was just it now wasn't it? The people of Westeros didn't burn their dead, they buried them. So could some magic be at play here to revive the dead? It was entirely possible.

 _"I am real."_ Daenerys clearly was not so open minded though _, "You are real. All of us here are real. An army of the dead isn't" she spat, slamming a clenched fist down on the armrest next to her, "You are wasting your time with him, make him bend and throw him out or just throw him out and have him prepare for war against us."_ she counciled. Jon watched with uncertainty as the people around the Naylor give their opinions and he knew that most likely than not that they were telling Lady Ranta to cut him down now and be done with it.

Eyes flickering over to the Mormont of her group, Jon silently pleaded with the man to help his case. Jorah shifted on his feet when making eye contact with the Northern King, knowing that he was asking for his help and why wouldn't he? He was from Bear Island, they feared the same thing that those on the snowy main lands did if the wall ever did come down. " _I grew up on stories of the monsters he speaks of, your grace, those on Bear island fear the same thing that those in Winterfell do. Though ration tells me to ignore what he says there is another part of me that says to believe it because those creatures are what I've always been told to beaware of...along with dragons...and witches...and sea monsters. The impossible isn't so impossible anymore. What we've accomplished is proof of that."_ he counseled.

A vein was throbbing in her temple, Ranta could feel it because of her fingerplacement on her head. "What do you want from me, Jon Snow?" the Naylor asked with her eyes still closed and her brow heavily furrowed. Exchanging a glance with Davos, Jon looked back to the queen with uncertainty, "Help with the Night-" he started but was cut off. "No. No. No. What do you want from me?" Ranta asked again, this time opening her eyes and straightening her posture.

This time Davos stepped up besides Jon. "Weapons, food, medicine, refuge for civilians and man power." he listed. "So you want me to fight a war to the North when I am already involved with one to the South. That is what you are asking of me." Ranta said bluntly and watched as the dark haired King nodded minisculey. Inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling, Ranta stood from the throne with Daenerys following suit. Together the duo descended down the stairs and came to a stop before the King in the North.

" I have no problem with you Jon Snow," Ranta began, " you seem like a decent enough man but unforteatly for you, alliances between our houses will not stand to pass." it was at this point Jon's heart had plummeted into his stomach and his face grew three shades paler. "I will not fight a war for some man who will not acknowledge my claim on the Seven Kingdoms. Everyone told me that you would not bend, I had hoped things would be different especially since I got Yara Greyjoy - the rightful leader of the Iron Islands to give up their independence and bow to me. You have my apologies for having to travel so far only to get an answer you didn't like." she said sympathetically.

"However as a parting gift, a taste of goodwill between two people who have dedicated their lives to the safety and protection of their people I will supply you with food, weapons, medicine and even refuge for your people though the refuge will be across the Narrow sea where my power reigns. You will recieve no man power from me though, you can tell Ser Jorah or Ser Barristan what weapons you need and they can begin collecting the resources I have given you so that you can head back home sooner." and with that, the blue haired woman turned her back and walked away.

Faintly Jon processed that he had begun to hyperventalate as his last hope for survival turned her back on him and without knowing what had over come him, Jon lunged forwards and grabbed Queen Ranta's arm- spinning her around to face him. Subconsciously the duo felt sparks dancing up and down their arms and throughout their entire frames at the contact they had made.

"You have to believe me!" he cried uncaring of the amount of men the woman had called off with a raise of her free hand. "I know you believe me." his dark eyes pleaded with her, "You wouldn't of given me a thing if you didn't." Jon argued. "I have given you those things because I know that there is something out there scaring you." Ranta corrected gently, " I know that what ever is out there is scary enough to pull the Wildlings into Westeros territory and scary enough for you to come down here and meet with me instead of requesting that I come North to meet you." she eased her arm out of his grasp but didn't step away from him.

"I help people, Jon" the monarch said, " I've been doing that my entire adult life because before the age of ten Viserys and I were on the streets in a foreign land begging for help and no one would give it to us. We spent years scrounging around for food, shelter and whatever little coin we could find and it was during those years did I learn how cruel people could be. To be able to watch two homeless children and an infant girl beg for money for food and to be brushed aside like dirt…" she trailed off shaking her head as if to clear away the memories.

"I am here to help, and I do not mean to help just the nobles who need a sane head on the iron throne...but the little people who are overlooked and cast aside. If I have it my way, then there would no longer be places like Fleabottom." Ranta looked to Davos, " There would no longer be fear of getting your head chopped off after traveling South or being burned alive." she returned her gaze to Jon.

"There would be no more need for lies, deceit or murderous backstabbings. I am trying to create a world where honor, and trust reign supreme but I cannot help you if you will not help me. That is why our family alliance will not stand. I won't fight for a family that will end up turning their backs on me...our houses will not repeat that same mistake - they would sooner meet on the field of battle as flat out enemies. Take what I have given you Jon Snow, and run with it. I wish you the best in defeating whatever is marching on you from beyond the wall and the next we meet I hope you have changed your mind about the North's independence." Ranta spoke truthfully and turned her back once more on the Stark man and walked away though this time she was not stopped.

"You must be tired," Daenerys spoke, violet eyes staring into Jon's dark ones. " We will have baths prepared and food sent to your rooms. You are free to roam the island afterwards." she told them before turning and repeating the orders to two Dothraki men who nodded in understanding. Ever so slowly did Jon back out of the room, eyes locked onto the back of the Naylorian queen who waited before the throne for the doors to close and while the message to leave Dragonstone had been clear in her underlying message, he wouldn't.

Not yet. She believed him, wheither she admitted it or not, and he knew it. He just had to get her to come to terms with it. After the doors had finally clicked shut, Ranta let out a relieved sigh, "Grey Worm." she turned to the captain. "How would you feel about setting sail and taking Casterly Rock now?" the woman asked. "We are ready, my queen." the man confirmed with a stern and determined look in his eye.

"Go find Tarla and Yara, bring them here in their new armor. Tyrion, you can explain the ins and outs of the castle to minimize casualties….but before that I need you to go find Oberyn and Olenna and have them prepare to leave, it'll be the safest time for them to do so " Ranta explained and watched as the Unsullied captain and the Lannister dwarf depart from the room. "Rakharo, what about you? Are your men ready to get back on a ship and sail?" she then turned to said man. "They will not be excited to go back on the poison water but the thought of battle will make up for it." the Dothraki officer nodded.

"Go round them up then and make sure they have their improved armor on too." Ranta said pointedly much to the man's disdain. "But the armor is uncomfortable, little sister." Rakharo whined, "and squeezes in all the wrong places. How are we to fight if we cannot move?" he asked. "That armor," Ranta smirked, "Is going to stop an arrow from flying into your heart. Would you rather be uncomfortable or alive?" she asked.

"Alive." Jhogo grumbled for the both of them. "Then you will wear it." she laughed, "The Unsullied are undergoing new armor changes too, yet they do not complain." Ranta pointed out. "That is because they have nothing to be squeezed uncomfortably." Rakharo muttered and was quickly met with a blow to the head by an unknown object. "Out, get out. Go rally your men already and have them with the proper armor on!" Ranta ordered, now one boot short. "Alright, woman, alright. No need to get so violent." Rakharo said rubbing where he had gotten hit and speed walking out of the room with an amused Jhogo.

Walking over to where her boot lay, Missandei bent down and retreived the thrown object before returning it to Ranta. " Go find Drogon, Daenerys." the woman instructed as she hopped in one place, trying to get her boot back on. "You and him will be providing air support should it be needed. Try and find Vaemarr and Laemyx while you are at it. They'll be helping Tarla and Yara out in case they need it too." Daenerys nodded in understanding before departing from the throne room as well.

"You modified their armor?" Daario asked suddenly. "All the Dothraki have to do is wear pieces of metal around their torso, arms and legs, the can put their furs on over it. The Unsullied have similar upgrades and thicker leather clothing to go over it." She said a bit distractedly before blinking and coming to. "The rest of you, come on, we can wait in the war room for the, to return."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.,

"Well I don't know about you but I think the food was delicious."Davos said patting his stomach as he and Jon walked around aimlessly. The setting sun had set the island ablaze in the most amazing way. However, when being met with nothing but a weak smile in agreement, Davos sighed lightly and tried again. "So, first impressions?"he asked. "Of who?" Jon asked.

"Whom." Davos corrected automatically, "And take your pick. There was that man Daario Naharis, there's the Grey Worm fellow, the lovely Missandei of Naath, Daenerys Targaryen and then of course Ranta Naylor." he listed off. "I think they all have good hearts and mean well." Jon admitted honestly. " Good hearts indeed, I'm sure that when you grabbed a hold of the queen's arm that wasn't the only thing you wanted to grab. You should've seen the looks on everyone's faces when you did that." the dark haired man huffed lightly, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt a lady, especially one trying to help me...nor would I make a grab at her like that Davos" Jon scolded lightly. "Not even with a few drinks in ya? Im sure she wouldn't object, despite being surrounded by men I'm sure the poor lass is lonely….and a hand can only do so much for ya" the man said innocently. "Davos!" Jon exclaimed lightly, unable to fight the deep cherry red coloring from overtaking his face.

"I'm just saying. Neither of you are getting any younger, may as well indulge while you still can. Take it from me." the Onion knight shrugged, enjoying the look of blushing man besides him, "You can't tell me you think she's ugly." he then added when Jon was silent. "No Ranta's not ugly," the dark haired man denied immediately, " neither is her advisor Missandei or her sister Daenerys. They're all beautiful. The timing just isn't there, if the Night King wasn't knocking on our door then things would be different."

Before Davos could comment the duo suddenly startled at the abrupt war cries they heard echoing over the island. More like shrieking war cries, followed by collective pounding in the earth and more excited yelling. "What in the world is that?" the salt and peppered man asked looking around and out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly spotted a stream of battle ready Naylor ships pouring out from under the island. Jon and Davos both couldn't help but wonder where the impressive looking ships clad with catapults and high walls were getting ready to head off too.

"I believe that would be the sound of our escorts getting talked to before we leave." Jon and Davos turned and seen Prince Oberyn and Olenna standing there in comfortable traveling clothes.

"It pains my heart to leave so soon but it's best to take advantage of the ride." Oberyn pouted lightly at the thought of leaving the island so soon. "Lady Olenna, Prince Oberyn." Davos greeted with a small bow, "This is-." he began to introduced but was stopped. "I know who he is." Olenna cut the man off, eyes flickering over to Jon. "He's the bastard boy of Ned Stark that's taking away our resources for the war because he's too proud to bend and fight for the winning side." the woman insulted unashamedly.

"Let me tell you something, boy." she stared hard into the puppy dog eyes of Jon Snow. "I don't know what has you running here with your tail tucked in between your legs and cock slung out at the same time, but it had better kill you by the time the Lannisters fall. Because if it doesn't then what's over yonder will, along with whatever snow covered bastards cower in the North with you" she said pointedly with a nod of her head towards the ledge behind her and a hard look.

Gulping, Jon slowly moved from his spot he had been standing in and moved past the two nobles to go and see what she had been motioning to. The closer the group of four moved closer to their destination, the louder the foreign war chants and shreiks grew. Peering over the ledge, Jon and Davos gaped at the sea of never ending people below them gathered together.

Dothraki, Unsullied, Second Sons and Pirates...they were all there and gathered before a stone platform where Jon could very well make out Ranta's blue hair and Daenery's silver head as well and besides them were the queen's usual group of advisors. On both sides of the platform were the beasts Jon and Davos had met earlier that day- Laemyx and Vaemarr if Jon remembered correctly, and behind the platform had been three stone pillars.

Two of the pillars were of equal height, but there was a third that rose above the rest and atop of these pillars sat three large dragons that somehow the northern men had not caught a glance of when arriving to the island. There was a black dragon with a red tint to his skin that sat on the tallest pillar, then there was a visibly scarred up tan dragon with missing scales that sat on the one to the right of him and a green dragon that sat to the left.

Ranta allowed the battle eager men to contniue their war cries and chants for a few minutes more before raising a finger and putting it to her lips, a hush descending upon the thousands of men before her in an instant. With Daenerys to her left and Jorah to her right - both ready to translate in respective languages. "Today before me I see an army that has followed me from the lands of Essos and half across the world to Westeros. You have all followed me for your own reasons." Ranta paused as she allowed the two to translate.

"But ultimately we are all here fighting for the same thing, for the same peace and prosperity that Slaver's Bay now knows. We are here to show the world that none of you are ghost stories to be told to naughty children that won't go to bed. The people of Westeros scoff at the idea of Dothraki that cross the sea, Unsullied who would break away from their master, Second Sons that would find a new contractor or pirates that would break away from their plundering ways. Well I say it's time we show them otherwise." a heathy roar of agreement rang up from the crowd.

" The enemies here are new, battles will be hard and lives will be lost but despite what losses we face we will not go quietly into the night and we will not vanish without a fight. There are going to be challenges before you but there will be no mountain that will be too steep for you, no sea too deep, no road too long or no night too dark. You will over come all obstacles in your way. Together, we aren't just some thrown together army or a brute force or some carefully planned bombardment. We are a force of nature and against all odds we press on and we do not give up! And the only ones that will be surrendering and begging for death on the battle field will be the people who have dared to make an enemy out of me!"

Flapping his wings, Drogon released a roar as loudly as he could manage with his four brothers following suit a split second before a boom of thunder shook the earth followed by a mighty lightning bolt striking the ground, intensifying the feeling of dread that had been building up in the pit of Jon's stomach. Looking to the nervous king knowingly, Olenna and Oberyn stood on either side of the Northern men. "Tell me Jon Snow," the dornish man began taking the time to place a hand on his shoulder and allowing Olenna to finish.

"Do you really still think you can get out of this without bending the knee?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Your resources are pooled and ready to be loaded on a ship any time now. If you would tell me what weapons you need, you could be on your way."

Turning, Jon came to see Jorah swing his hands behind his back and wait patiently for a responce from the northern king. "Trying to get rid of me already?" Jon turned back to watching a departing Naylor ship sail away in the distance, if he remembered correctly Davvos had told him that he had overheard from one of the ship crew men that Ser Barristan had been aboard that ship along with a cluster of Second sons going to sneak into the Westeros main lands and enter the Storm lands to try and negotiate with the lords and ladies there to swap their allegiances to Ranta. Even less people for him to try and convince to join his cause should they agree with the Selmy to join the Naylor's side.

"With the Northern men's record of being South, I'm surprised you haven't gone yet on your own accord - let alone on the subtle dismissal the queen gave you during the meeting. A Stark leaving Dragonstone alive and well, it'd be a first. With gifts of goodwill nonetheless." Jorah shifted from side to side. "I don't want her gifts" Jon replied quickly and defensively, "As much as I appreciate them, I don't want them." he faced the Mormont. Jorah quirked a brow but kept a straight face, "I'll be sure to let the Queen know." he mused turning on his heel and took a step to leave but was stopped when the younger man continued to speak.

"What I want is her help to defeat the Night King." Jon declared. " You best start looking for different allies then. She doesn't believe you, and neither do the others." Jorah kept his gaze steady on the Stark. "But why don't you?" Jon fought incredibly hard not to stomp his foot like a little child, " You are from Bear Island. You know the stories, you know the dangers. Why is it that I am able to reason with your twelve year old cousin Lyanna and not you?!" the dark haired man cried frustrated.

"You shouldn't have been able to speak reason to Lyanna!" Jorah barked back, "From what little whispers I've heard about her, she has little room to tolerate nonsense and that is exactly what you bring to the table. Utter nonsense." Jon had nothing to say to this because he knew it was true and the elder had a point. "Do you know how the Dothraki think the world will end?" Jorah asked and watched as the king shook his head mutely.

"In the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai, they say there are fields of Ghost Grass, with stalks as pale as milk that glow in the night and murders all other vegetation. The Dothraki believe that one day, it'll cover everything and that's the way the world will end….nonsense isn't it?" he looked to his companion whose silence answered for him. "I never said I didn't believe you." Jon looked up to the bear in surprise.

"I said that the others didn't believe you, I was the only one in there to speak on your behalf...well I planted it into her mind to keep all options open." Jorah shrugged, "And the queen has a very open mind but not too open to believe in the dead marching on us. Not yet anyways." and with that, the Mormont walked away but was quickly followed.

"So how do I get her to believe that the Night King and his army are real?" Jon looked to the older man, " How do I get anyone to believe me?" he matched the pace the Mormont set. " You can't." Jorah said honestly, " Not with just the word of some technical illegitament noble from the North. In the eyes of others, the North is just filled with foolish men with nothing better to do than to count the snowflakes that fall from the sky and pass along their wild imaginations. A familiar and legitamate name proclaiming these insistations for truth though...well you may just get somewhere. I will continue to speak to the queen on your behalf, I may even be able to rope in Tyrion and Varys to help. With us three on her back, she'll have no repreive and scarcely else to believe. Eventually she'll have to humor your presented words as truth." the blonde man smiled slightly.

"...Thank you." Jon said genuinely grateful for the man's vow. "Needless to say that in return, you will at least rethink your standing as an independent as Ranta suggested you should. If you think Cersei will ignore you just because you're in the North then you are mistaken, you're just as supseptable to her army marching on your home as we are." Jorah pointed out.

" I know I am." the dark haired king sighed, "She's already sent a letter demanding that I go to Kings Landing to bend or she would march on my lands." he revealed. "Then why don't you bend?" Jorah frowned, unable to understand his logic. "Inevitably Cersei will come for you, inevitably the Night King will come for you and inevitably we will come for you if you don't change your mind. Wars are a lot easier to fight with friends, son. I would much prefer to meet you on the battlefield as a friend than enemy and so would the queen ." he advised. "You think I don't know that?" Jon frowned, shaking his head and biting the inside of his cheek.

Casting his eyes out, Jon gazed to the water surrounding him, "Being surrounded at all sides with no friends in a war is something I'm not new to and it's something I'm not looking forward to revisiting any time soon." he brought his back to return their focus on Jorah, " I know Queen Ranta means well, I think she has a good heart for what she's fighting for and I know she has it in her to accompish her goals but the people back home will never go for it...bowing to a queen in the South." he finished bringing his eyes to the ground.

"And why is that? Besides past events, why won't they bend to a Southern queen?" Jorah raised a brow. "Because nothing good ever comes from the South in their eyes." Jon mumbled. " Most of the time," the Mormont acknowledged, "but not this time. Ranta is not Cersei, nor the Mad King or even Daenerys." Jon looked up at the mention of the Targaryen princess.

" Daenerys is just as hot blooded as any Targaryen in history and as Khaleesi that works in her favor...perhaps too well sometimes and that is what Ranta is for, to reign her back in. A storm to pacify the raging fire." Jorah noted and watched as the young wolf nod in understanding of his statement and coincidentally they came upon the blue haired star of the island relaxing on the beach below them.

"Ranta's got to be the most down to earth person in this world." Jorah smiled faintly, " If you want to make your plea to her again then be my guest, or you can just go down there and try to get to know each other. Either way, make use of what little time you have left here...what weapons do you need?" he asked. "Ones made from Dragonglass, this island is sitting on a horde of it." Jon informed the man and watched as Jorah nodded without missing a beat and walked away to go and round up some men to help him mine the material necessary.

Taking a calming breath Jon tore his eyes away from the retreating former knight and made his way down to where the blue monarch was lounging on the sandy shores. "Beautiful day to relax on the beach." Ranta heard a familiar voice chime in from behind her. "It is." the woman patted the spot next to her after turning to take in the form of Jon Snow.

"I imagine it's still a bit too warm for your tastes though." Ranta smiled lightly as the man humored her by sitting down next to her, a little bit of space between them. "Just a bit." Jon nodded. "Did you know that I'm not exactly a fan of the heat either?" Jon looked to his companion with a slightly raised brow. "You've spent a majority of your life in the hottest place in the world, and you're not a fan of the heat?" Ranta shook her head, lifting her hair off of her neck to let the breeze hit it before letting her strands fall back down.

"Can't stand the heat, I don't like to sweat and how you and the Dothraki are traipsing around in these furs is beyond me." Ranta fingered the pelt around his shoulders before letting it go. "Trust me, I intend to start leaving it behind in my room." Jon shrugged said furs off into the sand below, "It must be nice to be back home again...despite circumstances" he commented.

"It is, despite circumstances." the monarch smirked lightly, watching the waves roll up onto the shore and tease contact with the duo. "Has Jorah gotten you everything you need to go home?" Ranta asked. "He's working on getting the weapons together but otherwise yes, he said he had everything ready to be loaded onto a ship." the man nodded his head.

However, the monarch's brow only furrowed. "He's just now getting the weapons together? It shouldn't have taken this long." Ranta frowned. "I believe that's my fault, your grace, I haven't exactly been the most easy man to track down as of recently." Jon admitted and it was the truth, the Stark man was hard to pin down these days with his constant wanderings over the island. "I reckon it will still be awhile before I leave as well." the dark eyed man noted after a thought. "And why is that?" the wind blew ocean blue locks out from behind Ranta's ear and caused her to wrangle the strands back under control and tucked around the shell of her ear.

"The weapons I need are made from dragon glass, it still has to be mined and forged into weapons." the young king explained. At the mention of the rare element, Ranta tensed and looked to Jon with an indescribale look. "Obsidian?" she asked, getting to her feet and dusted what sand she could off of the back of her dress. "Or Volcanic glass, this island sits on a mound of it. It can stop the Whitewalkers" Jon stood as well, making eye contact with his companion as he did so.

Without replying to what the man had said, Ranta turned on her heel with a look of deep thought upon her face and walked over to a rocky wall of the island. Running a solitary finger down the side of the wall, the blue haired woman drew an imaginary line down the rock as if splitting the area she was working with in half. Placing a hand on each side of the imaginary line she drew, the Naylorian woman closed her eyes and began to focus - ignoring how Jon followed after and came to stop a few steps away. Within a few moments Jon heard a slight rumbling that steadily grew louder with each passing second and watched as an inches deep crack suddenly appear that continued to grow and stretch until it reached the ground.

Opening her eyes, Ranta took a step back and mimicked prying something open- the crack mimicking her actions and forcing the split rock to part outwards until it was wide enough for a man and woman to make their way into. "If it's dragon glass you want, than it's dragon glass you'll get." Ranta huffed with exertion, staring into the dark path she had created.

"But first I want to show you something, and there's something you should know." she turned to look back at Jon who had been solely focused on the newly created path in stunned silence. "You're right, this island does sit on a mountain of glass," Ranta nodded, gaining his attention back. "But you can't find it unless you know where to look.. and I have no idea where to look." she sighed in defeat.

"What do you mean it can't be found unless you know where to find it?" Jon frowned heavily. "Dragonglass was a Targaryen treasure...is a Targaryen treasure." Ranta amended blinking a few times, " They kept it hidden so no one could come traipsing in and mine it like you want to do." she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto one leg, " I know this island. I played, slept, ate and shat here. There's not a single inch of this island that I haven't explored and not once have I ever come across the glass." Oh it was just his luck. He was standing in the location of exactly what he wanted and yet it's slipped from his grasp.

"So how do we find find it?" Jon exhaled sharply, "How do we track it down?" he paced slightly. " Well you can't go hacking away blindly at Daenery's homeland and I can't go splitting chunks of the island in half - we'll cause a cave in somewhere from the instability." Ranta furrowed her brow and shook her head in thought, "I remember hearing stories about these crystals that can act as a guide to the glass - the more the crystal glows away from its' origin source, the closer you are to Dragonglass." she explained.

"And you know where to find these crystals?" Jon asked for clarification and watched as the monarch simply moved off to the side and began experimentally tapping on the sandy ground in seemingly random places, as if testing for something. After the tenth tap to the sand below, the blue haired queen tensed and suddenly dropped to her knees and began digging.

Unsure of what she was doing but determined to help, Jon approached and dropped to his knees to help the Naylorian woman. The duo digged about a foot down into the sand before unburying a cluster of spindly white snail shells. Reaching in, Ranta pulled out two shells and began kicking the sand back over the others. Once they were thoroughly reburied, Ranta stood with Jon and held up the two shells pointedly.

"What we're looking for aren't just normal crystals, they're echoing crystals that respond to melodies and tunes - luckily for us it's not anything specific." she handed a shell over to Jon and unsheathed a hidden dagger from within her boot. Taking the blade, Ranta carefully broke a hole into the main body of the shell and carved three more after that down a line before doing the same to Jon's when he handed it over. "So just blow into the shell and listen for the sound to be repeated." the man summarized.

"Well it has to carry a note but yes, that is the just of it." the monarch stood up and handed the shell back over as she walked back to the path created with Jon on her heels. Thankfully for the two of them, there was a torch mounted on the wall outside of the whole she created for the patrols and was able to take it with them.

"And how exactly do you know about this?" Jon questioned curiously as they walked into the innerworkings of the island. "Rhaella and Rhaegar." Ranta answered, "They told Viserys and then told me, so that I could tell Daenerys. The fact that Dragonglass is here is okay to know but outsiders aren't supposed to know how to find it so I would not only appreciate but suggest you keep this to yourself." she narrowed her eyes slightly though it was not like he could see the action with her back turned on him.

"You have my word." the Stark man promised a moment before he ran into her outstretched hand that had been brought up suddenly. Raising the shell to her lips, Ranta blew into the end and played a random basic tune that came to mind. Removing the shell from her lips, the duo listened carefully, pressing ears to either side of the wall that encompassed them after the original echo faded away.

"Here." Jon said picking up a faint sound from his wall on the left and stepped back for the Naylorian queen to work. Unlike last time though, the woman merely just landed an open palm strike on the wall and watched as a moment of nothingness happened before the wall slowly moved backwards on its own. "You said Rhaegar and Viserys...your brothers." Jon suddenly said.

"They're both gone now, but yes….though had things worked out differently Viserys would have seen me as his wife and not sister." the duo walked down the new path. "Oh?" Jon mused. Ranta huffed a bitter laugh, "I didn't see Viserys as anything but a brother but apparently everyone but me could see how he felt and that's one of the few things that I regret in my life. It wasn't until he was laying on his death bed hours before he died that he confessed his true intentions and feelings for me." the coppery bitter taste of blood filled the woman's mouth when her teeth clamped too hard down on the fragile flesh of her cheek.

Ranta raised the shell to her lips again but stopped when she felt a hand grab her arm, "I got it."Jon said having seen her raise her arms to blow into the make shift instrument. Playing a tune of his own the duo waited for the echo, and found it coming from the right wall. "It wouldn't have changed anything." the dark haired man suddenly said, halting Ranta's movement to move the stone wall.

"If you would of known about his feelings sooner...it wouldn't have changed anything. He still would of grew sick and died." he pointed out. It was silent for a long moment before the young wolf got a responce. "Perhaps." Ranta admitted, landing a similar strike on the wall. "And perhaps I could of at least given him a few years of happiness had I picked up on it sooner" she sighed watching the new path be created, "You lost brothers too?" the woman asked.

"I did," Jon nodded letting a small smile grace his lips, " though I doubt they wanted to marry me." he joked lightly, earning a chuckle from the queen in front of him. "So how'd you meet her?" Ranta asked casually causing Jon to look at her strangely. "Who?" he asked. "Your wife of course." the Naylor replied simply.

A flush worked its way across his cheeks at this and a nervous laugh worked its way past his lips, "I'm um...I'm not sure where you got your information from, your grace, but it's incorrect. I'm not married." he denied halting the woman in her tracks. "Not married?" she repeated turning around to face him and giving him an obvious once over, "Well what's wrong with you?" she tilted her head curiously.

Jon opened his mouth to respond but then closed it only to open it again and close it once more. "Oh!" Ranta's brows rose into her hairline at the realization. "You prefer men, don't you?" she guessed causing the flush to deepen and mindless sputters to errupt from the king's frame at the outrageous claim.

"There's no need to get so flustered about it, I don't judge." the blue haired woman grinned, the light of the fire illuminating her face quite nicely. "Lady Olenna had a grandson that was the same and I think Prince Oberyn has even dabbled in the art as well." she raised a finger to her lip as she looked down at the ground thoughtfully. "If it's a partner you are in search for, I can ask either one for references on where you would have the most luck finding someone…"she trailed off, turning and began walking once more but only made it a few steps before Jon brushed past her and blocked the way.

"I do not prefer men!" he exclaimed, "I never have and never will, not that I have anything against it. I had someone once...a lover. Her name was Ygritte" Jon informed. "Ygritte." Ranta repeated slowly, "That's no Westeros name, not even one that could come from Essos...she was a Wildling wasn't she? There hasn't been anyone since her, yeah?" Jon was surprised at the quick deduction the monarch came to and nodded slowly in confirmation. "Well, I'm sorry for your loss then, forgive me for my prying into your personal matters." Ranta apologized with a comforting pat to his chest before squeezing past the dark haired man, unavoidably pressing against him as she did so.

Create a tune.

Listen.

Create a new path.

Walk down it.

"What about you?" Jon asked as the continued their adventure. "Hm?" Ranta hummed. "Well what's wrong with you?" he repeated her words from earlier, "There was no one after Viserys that harbored feeling for you or that you felt something for?" Jon asked. "Well there were the perverts in the streets." Ranta sighed lightly, "There was also the King of Qarth that wrote to me suggesting a marriage but I ignored that, and there's of course Daario but that won't happen either...oh, Rakharo!" she suddenly laughed, "I forgot about his little crush on me when I was younger but I'm sure he's moved on from it." Ranta shrugged nonchalantly.

"Daario and Rakharo…"Jon repeated slowly and thoughfully, "They both serve you in your armies - Daario greeted us on the shore and Rakharo was in the throne room when we first arrived." he mused. "Both serving loyally and faithfully for years, no matter what mess I put them through." Ranta recalled fondly, a smile touching her lips. "You listed these names in past tense but with Daario you didn't, why is that?" Jon asked.

"Because Daario still has feelings for me...you are just full of questions aren't you?" Ranta quirked a brow. "You started it." Jon simpered, "So what have you done about it?" why his stomach was twisting and turning uncomfortably at this question was lost to the Stark.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"Daario and I have had conversations before about it and before we sailed I made it clear that we can't have anything between us...not even a single night. It would cause too many problems in the future and while he doubts that he will ever find someone other than me, I don't. Daario's a good man and he deserves better than what I could give him. There's a million people alone in King's Landing and that's one city out of how many in the entire seven kingdoms? If he can't find anyone here then he can go back to Essos and try his luck there again." Ranta said confidently.

Create a tune.

Listen.

Listen…

Listen….

The two leaders looked to each other confused when they couldn't hear an echo come from either wall. "Play it again." Ranta requested and waited from Jon's tune to play before straining her ears to hear the echo play back to her. It was there. They could hear it, but it just wasn't coming from the walls. It was coming from...Ranta's eyes darted down to the ground below and lowered herself onto her knees before pressing her ear to the floor and just barley catching the ending of the tune.

" Down?" Jon's brow furrowed, getting to his knees when the blue haired woman grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him down. "Of course." Ranta huffed exasperatatedly, "Brace yourself." the monarch warned striking the floor underneath them and felt the immediate shift of the earth begin to shift downwards.

Unlike how they used to travel a bit before trying to find where next to go, the journey was a bit longer and Ranta was at the point of asking if he really needed to find dragonglass that bad when the confines of the walls around them finally ended and was replaced by a much brighter view. "I think we found your crystals." Jon stared in awe at the multi colored crystal filled cavern they had been lowered into.

Reds, blues, purples, yellows, greens...just about every color imaginable had been emminating from the varying sized crystals that sprouted from the ground and from within the walls they were imbedded in. Once the slab of earth had landed on the ground, the duo stood to their feet and continued to take in the beautiful sight around them.

"Look Jon," Ranta whispered with a gentle nudge to the man next to her and motioned to the center of the cavern. In the center of the room, as if on display had been a tree that legitimately glowed with every color of the crystals around them and instead of leaves hanging off of the branches - they were crystals and twirled in the imaginary wind.

Approaching the tree who had branches were high enough to reach the stalactites above on the ceiling and ones low enough for the crystals to reach the ground, the duo slowly came to a stop before the tree. Ranta carefully daring to lightly caress one of the precious gems hanging in front of her face, it took her a few moments to realize that Jon was looking at her with a look of expectancy and something else.

"What?" she asked innocently with the light of a green crystal bouncing off of her face, " I'm not going to be the one to take a crytal off - what if I get cursed?" the monarch fretted a bit dramatically, looking to said objects. "Cursed? You never said anything about being cursed...and isn't believing in curses a bit silly considering how old you are?" Jon flashed an unsure look to the temptating sparkling objects.

"How old I am?!" Ranta repeated incredulously before rounding on the man. "And just how old do you think I am, exactly?" the Stark man was no idiot, he may stick his foot in his mouth from time to time but he was no idiot. This was a dangerous question to play around with, along with the one where a woman would ask if a dress made her look fat.

"I- I mean no offense my lady," he held his hands up pacifyingly. "I just meant that...that…" Jon waivered when Ranta raised a brow expectantly. "The days of children's play is behind us now along with some of the fables we were told." he explained carefully and felt a sense of relief fill him when he was greeted with a smile and not a slap to the face any other woman would of given like in his younger days.

"Consider yourself lucky I have a sense of humor and don't take much to heart." Ranta chuckled, patting his lightly bearded cheek before moving off, "And anyways, the part with the curse could have been skipped in the story, I don't know." Ranta shrugged unhelpfully. "And if it's so silly to believe in curses then you pull one off," she insisted but at the expression the king wore, it could be said that Jon most definitley had no intentions on being cursed for plucking something from the mystical tree.

"Can't you just...blow one off." he asked motioning awkwardly for her to do her Naylorian thing. Quirking a brow unimpressed, Ranta threw an arm out to motion around them. "I need wind,Jon, to blow something down and we're underground if you haven't noticed." and it was if the gods had a sense of humor because not a minute later had she said that, a gust of wind blew in from the whole in the ceiling they came in from and sent the layers upon layers of crystals tinkering against each other until a few finally fell to the ground harmlessly.

Blinking at the desired gems in stunned silence, Ranta snapped out of it and glared upwards at nothing in particular, "That's not funny." she grumbled and was greeted with another breeze that danced through her hair. Sighing in defeat, Ranta looked to Jon to see that he had gathered the few crystals that had fallen and passed them off to her except for one - wearing an amused look on his face nonetheless.

The northern man opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, a troubled look overtaking his features. Raising a hand, he pressed a finger lightly one of the eeryie blue ruins that had been coming from under her dress on her collar bone and carefully lowered the soft material but not so far that it wouldn't dip lower than necessary. The Naylor would be lying if she said that shivers hadn't run down her spine at the gentle touch on her imprinted ruin, but as much as he may of wanted to study it some more - they had been on a mission.

Grabbing his hand, Ranta broke Jon out of his daze and flashed a ghost of a smile. "Let's find you that Dragonglass, yeah? The sooner you get home the better, I reckon whoever you left in charge during your abscence has had enough of leading by now." she moved off, keeping an eye on the crystal as she walked toward an open path behind the tree. Hesitating for a moment, Jon followed after the woman with his brain buzzing with about a hundred different questions.

"That ruin." the dark haired king mused walking into the path. "Is nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Ranta finished. "B-but there are more of them, it's not just one is it?" Jon tried. "No, there's not just one." the woman sighed turning rightwards with the path and increased her pace so the curious wolf would ask no more questions, and no more questions did he ask. For a long while was their journey of creating new paths under the island a silent one, it wasn't until Ranta broke through a final wall did they come to a stop.

Eyes widening in awe, the Naylor was greeted with the sight of glittering black glossy stones jutting out of the wall. "This is it." Jon breathed coming up beside her, "Dragonglass." he muttered, slowly walking forwards to examine the room around him and while the king in the north was busy being starstruck with the sight before him, a stranger power was working on the Naylorian queen. Whispers had filled her ears the moment she stepped into the room, she couldn't understand them but they were whispers nonetheless.

Whispers of men, women and children of all ages and they seemed to be coming from...turning her head to the left, Ranta spotted a tight path that led deeper into the area they were in and found herself moving towards it. "Well if I die by some ancient cave monster at least no one can say that I never did a good thing in my entire life." she muttered to herself, slipping between a tight space of rock and stone.

"Probably could afford to miss a few meals though." the monarch grunted when she had to use some force to get her all the way through the path. Popping out from the path unexpectantly, Ranta stumbled a bit to catch herself so she wouldn't fall. Looking around, Ranta found she couldn't see much until she lifted the glowing crystals in her hand to shed some light and by the gods was she dumbfounded by what she seen carved into the walls.

"You have got to be kidding me." the woman scoffed with a hint of laughter in her voice. There were ancient carvings that had not faded a day since their creation. From what the Naylor could interpret, there had been a civilization of small people living in peace with one another - small and child like...then bigger people came by ships and marched on their land.

Ranta frowned as she watched the peaceful paintings turned into violent ones, a war broke out between the little and big people. There were burnings of strange looking trees, deaths on both sides of the war but there were far more carvings of the child like people being killed. So they ran, Ranta's eyes followed the retreating figures of the losing side to another drawing that suddenly showed a bigger man bound to a tree with a cluster of the shorter people before him and one making to stab him in the heart with some sort of pointed stone.

There had been a set of ruins and spiral symbols that the woman wouldn't try to understand but she did get the gist that it was perhaps a ritual of some kind that must of been used because above the symbols it showed the man becoming some sort of skeletal humanoid with blue eyes and from out of one there became more that stood in front of the little ones and faced the tall men.

An army answering to the children perhaps, but it didn't make much sense to the Naylor what had happened in the next picture. These skeletal creatures, turned on the very people who created them - started killing them and the men alike. All three sides suffered but the new army had not lost as many as the other two did, and when the original blue eyed creature was next to the body of a slain man or woman - they would suddenly be standing again with similar blue eyes.

Ranta's eyes widened as she seen the little and big people suddenly standing together and facing off with the blue eyed army. In fact there were many pictures of them fighting but eventually it came to an end when they were able to beat them back and an agreement was shown to pass between the combined forces from what the woman was able to gather. The final picture was of one symbols floating above a wall that seperated the armies, the blue eyes being locked away and isolated on one side while the victors of the battle were safe and together on the other….

"Your grace!" Jon's deep voice suddenly called, bouncing around the cave though it was hardly heard until the second time around "Your grace?" the man called again this time sounding closer. "I'm coming!" Ranta called back without taking her eyes off of the eeryie carvings and slowly moving away but not before spotting a message hidden in dust below the last picture that sent the Naylor's skin crawling. Raising a hand, the woman brushed away the dust as best as she could and raised a glowing crystal to provide what light it could but try as she might, the monarch could not decipher what the ruins had said.

"Well for fuck's sake, how is anyone supposed to read a possible ominous warning if it's not in a language anyone can understand?" Ranta's brow furrowed heavily but tensed when suddenly the whispers from before returned...and this time she could actually understand them.

" In their haste to create a solution…"

" A weapon unlike any other, the Children birthed something they didn't understand..."

"It shall be on the day when the barrier falls…

"When kingdoms collide…"

"Upon when thunder, fire and ice mix..."

"And life meets death...

"Shall one will fall and the other rise - leaving corpses of millions in its wake…"

Well that was something she could of gone through the rest of her life without hearing, Ranta frowned as the whispers faded into nothing and she was left with silence once again. "Your grace?" Jon called unsurely, sounding like he was now at the entrance to the path leading to her location. "Keep your pants on, sweetheart, here I come." Ranta assured moving away from the ominous warning carved into the wall and sighed heavily, feeling the stress eat away at her from inside. "Perhaps you aren't as crazy as you may seem, Jon Snow." the monarch muttered under her breath as she wiggled her way through the tight path. "Are you alright?" Jon asked as she popped out, catching her as she stumbled a bit.

"Fine," Ranta said nonchalantly, smiling in thanks as she steadied herself. "I'm sure you're over the moon." the blue haired woman smirked, nudging his arm and away from the tucked away cave paintings, "All the dragonglass you'll ever need but it won't mine its' self and quite frankly I'm tired of being under this island. Let's find a way out and get a crew down here to start mining, yeah?" Ranta smiled convincingly and walked off without waiting for a responce, not noticing Jon's small smile fade into a concerned frown. Turning, the dark haired man wondered what had been in that back area that had the Naylor woman fleeing from the cave in such a hurry but had little chance to ponder over it for much longer when he heard his name being called.

"Jon, let's go! I'm hungry and want some food before Daario goes after it all!" sighing, Jon backed away and followed after the blue haired queen waiting for him a ways off. He would just have to explore that part of the cave later, it seemed.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"Your grace?" Missandei asked confused by the sight of her queen digging through her belongings and pulling out some of the most layered of her dresses. "Greetings and salutations, friend." Ranta said without waivering from her task, examining the material of the dress in her hand and finding it satisfactory. "Is- Is there something I can help you with?" the advisor asked as she tossed the warm dress onto the bed and then began rifling through her belongings again for some warm trousers and a shirt. "No, but there is something you should know." Ranta pulled out a set of clothes and tossed it on the bed with the dresses. "We are leaving, you and I. RIght now." she revealed.

"We are?" Missandei looked confused, "Where are we going?" she asked moving forwards to examine the clothes set out. "To make sure Daenerys isn't burning Westeros to the ground. Get a pack and put those clothes in there." she instructed, standing and adjusting her own bag over her shoulder. "Does anyone else know we are leaving?" Missandei asked grabbing a pack and stuffing her clothes into it with Ranta's aid. "No, but they will once they see us march past them in the dinning hall. I had the cooks get us some meals to last us about a while. We have to go pick it up." the monarch explained. "Is it wise to leave when Lord Snow is still here?" Missandei asked closing her pack and shouldering it. "It'll be fine, Missandei...do you have your dagger?" Ranta asked and watched as her friend patted her side where the blade was kept with a nod.

"Let's go then, we're taking seperate dragons by the way." the woman mentioned off handedly as they exited her room. "Your grace, are you sure you want to vacate the island of all the brothers and leave ourselves?" the translator fretted as she trotted after the blue haired woman. "No, my conscious is yelling at me to not do it but Vaemarr and Laemyx will be back soon enough along with our fleet and the Unsullied. Things will be fine here." Ranta assured. "And you don't think that Lord Snow will take any offense to our departure?" Missandei asked. "I helped him uncover Dragonglass, I sure hope he wouldn't...but Jon will be too busy mining glass anyways to be worrying about our departure." the curly haired woman bit her lip in uncertainty but trusted in her lady.

"So we fly to High Garden then return home with Lady Daenerys?" Missandei couldn't help the question that escaped past her lips, "Well to be truthful, there's more to it than that but I can explain more once we meet up with Dany." Ranta told her and the rest of the journey to the dinning room was filled with casual chatter between the two friends. Entering the dinning hall, Ranta was greeted with the sight of her council dinning together but what surprised her was a certain Northern King and his hand sitting and eating at the table as well.

"Lord Snow," Missandei spoke in the same amount of confusion and gathering the room's attention. " It was to my belief that you would be mining dragon glass, did something go wrong?" the brown eyed woman asked. Wiping his mouth before speaking Jon shook his head no, "No, nothing's wrong. We managed to mine a bit of the glass, but decided to really get to work at day break. I came down here to thank you, for helping me find it" he looked to Ranta, " but your advisors convinced me to sit and eat instead...but it seems to me you seem to be leaving." Jon's brow furrowed at the packs over the women's shoulders.

"Is that what this is for? Your journey?" Daario asked holding up a sizable pack no doubt filled with supplies for the duo. "Yes, thank you." Ranta snagged the bag away from Daario and threw it over her shoulder. "Missandei and I are taking a quick visit to High Garden to check on our forces and Lady Olenna. My advisors will be able to see to your every need in my absence." Ranta assured the dark haired guest.

Throwing subtle glances amongst each other, said council men silently wondered what the Naylor queen had been playing at knowing full well that no such thing was discussed with any of them. "Well let's see you off then," Daario suddenly clapped his hands together and stood from his seat with a convincing smile. "The sooner you two get to High Garden, the sooner you can return." he simpered, stealing the packs off of Ranta's shoulder and managed to even snag Missandei's as well as the others stood from their seats too.

 _ **"Did I miss a meeting discussing this particular journey?**_ " Daario asked as the Naylor led the charge out of the room. " _ **If you missed it, then so did I. I don't recall having any meeting that covered this excursion."**_ Jorah added with a side glance to the blue haired woman. " ** _We are going to make sure Lady Daenerys is not burning the lands of Westeros to the ground. The decision I believe was made last minute - no disrespect intended, your grace_**." Missandei added hastily though Ranta waved it off.

 ** _" The journey will not take long, we'll stay high in the clouds to remain hidden until we arrive to Lady Olenna's home - we'll even check on the Unsullied if they are still around by the time we get over there."_** the monarch explained. " _ **Would have been nice to know sooner rather than seconds before your departure."**_ Tyrion grumped. " ** _The decision was last minute, like Missandei said. You have my apologies, I'll get better at communication and fending off impulsive decisions."_** Ranta promised.

 _ **"What do you propose we do about the young King while you are away?"**_ Varys asked. _**"He'll be busy mining, leave him to do it and send him on his way once he has what he needs. I expect to see his ship ready to sail back home by the time I return at the very least.**_ " the woman ordered and came to a stop in a spacious clearing before sticking two fingers in her mouth and letting out a sharp whistle.

"Our packs, Daario, if you would please." Ranta requested and watched as the man obliged by unhooking them from his shoulder but did not hand them over right away. "Do you have at least four changes of clothing?" the captain looked between the two women. " Yes" they chimed together. "Weapons?" the women patted their respective weapons assuredly.

"Coin?" Ranta jingled her filled coin purse for all to hear. "Food and water?" Missandei took the opportunity to kick lightly at the pack the kitchen chefs had put together. "A map should you get lost?" the blue eyed woman pulled a folded up parchment paper from out of her dress and waved it pointedly before tucking it back in. "Dragons?" Jorah now asked and was answered by a dual set of roars and a shaking ground as said beasts landed before them.

"Check." Ranta grinned jovially before shouldering her pack as Missandei shouldered hers and then picked up the food and water supplies much to the queen's displeasure. "Rhaegeal darling! Viserion darling! Come, let's go on a journey to find your brothers shall we?" Ranta's tune quickly changed as she pranced to her tan steed and his sibling. Coming to a stop before the tan eyed dragon, Rhaegal pushed his muzzle into her hands and let out a low rumbling purr of content.

"Moment of truth, isn't it Viserion?" Missandei whispered to the green winged beast once she approached him as well. " We haven't had much practice riding together," she stroked his leathery snout, "but Lady Daenerys does it with Drogon and Lady Ranta with Rhaegal, so it should be easy enough, yes?" she asked and was met with a soft snort and a slight nuzzle from the dragon.

"That overgrown lizard won't let anything happen to you, Missandei. You have nothing to fear." Ranta grinned climbing up Rhaegal's offered wing and using the spikes along his neck to help keep balance until she was seated securely on his back. Mimicking her movements, Missandei also mounted and had to force herself to slow her racing heart by taking a deep breath. "Nothing to fear." the curly haired woman repeated to herself under her breath.

"We'll be back soon, keep everything in line until I return!" Ranta called to her advisors who nodded and waved in an acknowledging goodbye. " If you are gone by the time I return, I wish you the best, Jon Snow." the Naylor called to the Stark. "The same to you, your grace, I wish you both safe travels and a swift return." the wolf called back with a wave. Turning with a snort Rhaegal led the charge over to the island's edge with Viserion by his side. Pausing a moment the two dragons exchanged a look before Rhaegal was the first to jump off the ledge and plummet down to the sea below, Viserion a split second after him.

"Well now that the only entertainment of the island has just left us." Daario sighed, wrapping an arm around Jon's shoulder as the two dragons and their riders suddenly soared upwards from out of their dives and flew into the distance with cries of their own. " Let's finish our meal and have a few drinks before we retire for the night. Gods know I need one." the captain pulled the dark haired man and his older friend away.

Once the trio were far out of ear shot, Varys spoke. "I do believe that this is the first lie our queen has told us." the spy master mused, his eyes locked onto the retreating figure of the blue queen and her top advisor. " Or well, at least the first half truth...Lady Daenerys is not the sole reason for her sudden departure." Varys shook his head knowingly.

"Something has her spooked" he deduced. "What was she doing before she randomly decided to take flight?" Tyrion asked. "She had been relaxing on the beach," Jorah answered, " but then after a conversation with the King in the North, I sent him down there to speak to her about what ever he wished. They ended up going on a venture to find dragon glass under the island but I don't know what was said or found during the whole thing." the Mormont shook his head.

"Send word to your birds to take to the skies and keep an eye out for the Storm queen and a couple of dragons. Frequent reports on her whereabouts would be prefeered." Tyrion instructed. "Of course." Varys bowed his head lightly in acknowledgement before turning and leaving to do as instructed. "Where ever she's going with Missandei and Daenerys, I just hope she knows what she's doing." Jorah sighed deeply.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Not many things impressed Olenna Tyrell, especially those Dothraki brutes traipsing their shitting horses all over her lands for the past how many weeks. But when those brutes and that fire breathing beast the Targaryen princess rode in on to stop the Lannister forces from advancing on her home, the thorned rose queen had been much more than greatful for them.

At least thirty thousand Lannister forces marched on High Garden, including her former friend Randall Tarly, but fifty thousand warlords and a dragon made quick work of the cowardly lions and all but frolicked on the field as they cut down the Lannisters for fun. The battle could easily be seen from her window, in fact she was enjoying it with a glass of wine as if it was an everyday occurrence. What she hadn't expected though, was to hear the trumpeting sounds of elephants over the screams of the dying.

Slamming the wine down in her throat, Olenna forced herself to remain calm at the sight of a team of seven war elephants with a golden lion with a red background painted on their faces and a team of fifteen archer men riding on top in a wooden post. "How much of your resources did you drain for seven elephants, Cersei? Not the wisest way to spend your money." the Tyrell woman tapped a finger on the arm of her chair.

At least three elephants had barbed wire strung across their tusks while the other four been stuck with pointed spikes wrapped around their thick ankles. "Turn that beast around girl, or it won't be pretty for your men" Olenna looked to Daenerys and her mount lighting fire to another squadron of archers that tried to take her down with their arrows. With another trumpeting cry from the giant grey war beasts, some of the Dothraki finally noticed the new players on the field.

 _"Now that's more like it,_ " Rakharo grinned with a face full of his enemy's blood a moment after cutting down one of the metal clad men and galloping towards the group of beasts with a shreiking war cry. _"War elephants! Was elephants on the field!"_ Jhogo cried following after him, cutting down what ever Westerosi was in his reach as he raced by. The more the warning was shouted, the more their forces were diverted to the oncoming threat and the quicker Daenerys noticed the grey giants marching towards them.

Shifting her weight to the right and giving a pull, Drogon banked hard in the direction she instructed and narrowed his fiery orange eyes on the threat before him. The roar Drogon released next only added fuel to the fire of the Dothraki as it did when they first originally charged at the Lannister forces and right as the lead elephant charged forward ahead of the others and swung its head back to take out a hefty amount of the bold men riding their horses, the war animal was tackled by a white blur. Daenerys' eyes widened when she spotted Laemyx's gigantic form wrapping around the elephant and setting fire to the men on its back.

Looking back, Daenerys just barely managed to catch Vaemarr tackling his own elephant to the ground and grappling with it and the riders as well. Squinting her eyes slightly on the horizon behind her, Daenerys was able to make out the black uniformed Unsullied soldiers rushing forward and was either taking on their own opponents still on foot, or had been picked up by a Dothraki rider and was currently riding to take on a war elephant.

The Unsullied must have taken Casterly Rock already and with little casualties if they had it in them to march all the way to High Garden. How they got here is what confused the Targaryen, they couldn't have known which direction to go from Casterly Rock unless... "Ha, ha, ha! Now this is what I'm talking about!" a familiar voice laughed hysterically and from out of the corner of her eye, Daenerys caught sight of Tarla being carried forward by a tree she had brought to life and whose roots were snatching up and tossing Lannister soldiers left and right - each falling with sickening cracks and never moving again.

Signaling Drogon to descend, Daenerys approached the pirate. "Grown bored of sea battles?" the silvery blonde called down, causing the elder woman to look up with a grin. "Hardly! Casterly Rock fell within a couple of hours and the fleet that Euron did send was no match for us or the serpents. The Greyjoys are holding down the Rock with the my men at the moment, glad I convinced that Unsullied dogs to march here" Tarla grinned, "Look at all the fun you're having all to yourself!" she laughed and then no sooner did an arrow come searing towards her and would have shot her straight through the side of the head had a branch not snatch it out of the air and broke the offending object in half.

"What ever works for you, Tarla" Daenerys mused before pushing Drogon away and having him climb back into the air before one of those arrows decided to try and go for her, "Dracarys!" the Targaryen pressed a hand into the dragon's neck and was rewarded with the screams and smell of burning flesh of humans and an elephant or two. Such was a reward the Khaleesi had been given for the next hour but also Jamie Lannister.

Moment by moment he watched men get cut down, wither it be by Dothraki, Unsullied, or by that damn living tree the unknown Naylor had been manipulating. This wasn't war, the one handed man thought despairingly as smoke and ash flew into his eyes and lungs from his burning surroundings. For every one foreign soldier cut down, it seemed like eight more of his own forces were cut down in retaliation and as for that damn dragon the Targaryen rode in on...it was unstoppable.

Arrows bounced off of its scales uselessly, Qyburn's Scorpion couldn't even touch it and even if he had wanted Bronn to retry and shoot one of the monster snakes running around - if he was even still alive- he couldn't. The dragon had burnt it into nothing but dust after Bronn had nearly shot its rider off its back. The elephants Cersei had emptied their treasury for were being slaughtered by the serpents and their human companions and while the elephants seemed to cause them quite a bit of grief- it wasn't long until the final one had fallen and Jamie suddenly found himself being confronted by Naylor forces.

Looking around once more at the death and destruction around him, Jamie allowed a small smirk to grace his face. No, this wasn't war. This was a slaughter. Raising his hand in surrender, Jamie waived the metaphorical white flag and allowed himself to be captured and corralled with what was left of his army, which wasn't much. Maybe fifty or sixty had been left out of the entire force he had brought with him if he was lucky...and Jamie had not been a lucky man in a long time.

"Well would you look at that...looks like you're still alive, cunt." Bronn's voice filled his ear a few minutes into the hike towards an unknown destination, cutting off his thoughts. Well maybe he was a little bit lucky. "Glad to see you're okay too." Jamie let the insult roll off his back. "Okay?" Bronn huffed incredulously, " I don't see how any of this is okay." he motioned around them, "Look at what they did to my arm! I ain't tryna be like yeh, Westeros already has its' resident cripple!" Jamie frowned at the mangled mess that was the man's arm.

" What, were you run over by a cart?" the Lannister grimace. "A burning cart nonetheless!" Bronn corrected, "Once that dragon burned the Scorpion to the ground, those horse fuckers had a blast chasing me around the battle field until they got tired of chasing me and decided to fight…..Damn bastard knocked me to the ground and I ended up getting run over by a run away wagon. The only good part of that happening is that the fucker that got me down took an arrow to the eye." he finished with a grumble.

Jamie was silent a long moment before speaking, " And to think there's more of them…" he mused down troddenly, "More Dothraki...more dragons...more Unsullied...more walking trees." the Lannister motioned to said tree passing by them with a brunette Naylor tucked away in its' branches. "If Ranta Naylor brings her entire force to King's Landing…." Jamie cut himself off. "You're dead." Bronn finished, "If you aren't killed now anyways." he shrugged lightly. "Don't you mean we're dead?" the one handed man looked to his companion confused.

"No I do not." Bronn shook his head, "You're fucked as it is at the moment and considering I get out of this alive - I don't intend on staying with ya through the rest of the war. Dragons, fire breathing basilisks and fucking walking trees is where I draw the line and where our partnership ends. There are still two more dragons, a shit load more men where this came from, and stronger Naylors - one of the strongest being the very one you intend to fight. What did they call her? The Storm Queen? No thank you, I like life thank you very much. I want my money, my castle and my highborn wife you promised me so I can go and live the rest of my life in peace" the man said unashamedly and spared a glance in his friend's direction when he didn't get a response.

"Now don't take it personally, cunt." Bronn frowned when he noticed the look of defeat upon Jamie's face, "I like ya, really I do and that's saying something because I don't like anyone." he placed an arm around Jamie's shoulders. " But you're in over your head. This was one fight and how many of us are left out of the thirty thousand we marched over here? Fourty? Fifty?" Bronn scoffed with a shake of his head.

"This ain't a war you can win, and unlike your sister you actually have a head on your shoulders. I suggest you use the damn thing before it gets loped off." Bronn advised and it was the last thing he was able to say before their group was pulled to a stop and before them had been the Mad King's daughter, the unknown Naylor, officers of the armies and the beasts themselves.

With a solitary roar, the Targaryen's mount drew the attention of the survivors if they hadn't been paying attention already. "My name is Daenerys Targaryen." the violet eyed woman spoke strongly. "Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and sister of your future queen, Ranta of House Naylor. I care not for what slander Cersei has told you about my sister and I to get you here to fight today. For it is not true...we are not some foreign savages only looking to burn your homes down and murder your loved ones before you. Quite the opposite really. What I care about, is what you hear coming directly from the source…" her eyes trailed over the men gathered before her.

" Queen Ranta and I do come from across the sea, and we nearly did spend our entire lives there - though she was able to manage to scavenge a few years here before being forced to flee because of the rebellion. Growing up, we made all sorts of allies - violent and peaceful alike...and through these allies Queen Ranta was able to bring peace known like no other to some of the most dangerous and cruel places in the world. Places where those who were poor now live like kings. Places where she has made it so that people are free to get an education despite social standing. Solitary mothers who have lost their husband to war or illness no longer struggles to feed and provide for her children because she knows she can always go to the crown for help or to a neighbor or to one of the district market places for free aid. Men who are tired of fighting are free to lay down their sword and retain all the honor and glory they've retained during their golden days and sons of these men are free to make a choice if they want to pick up a sword and fight or maintain a peaceful life as a farmer."

"My sister is here to take the same peace she has obtained in Essos and apply it to Westeros. I ask of you now my lords, to join us. Join us so that you may spend the rest of your lives in peace and better than you ever have before….or you can resist and die with the others who try to stand against the storm." Daenerys finished coldly, drastically opposed to how she had been speaking during the majority of the speech. A few moments of uncertainty passed amongst the remaining soldiers before steadily one by one did men bend, mainly the ones who were below the age of thirty that made up three fourths of the people gathered before the Khaleesi. However, a combined roar from the trio of beasts sent the rest of the older men down onto one knee until all but four remained standing.

Jamie, Bronn, Randyll Tarly and Dickon Tarly.

Before anyone could speak though, storm clouds suddenly rolled in accompanied by low thunder. Glancing up to the sky knowingly, Daenerys smirked. "Well my lords, it seems you will be explaining your choice to the queen herself." her smirk widened as two more roars filled the air.

From out of the dark clouds did the two dragons appear and dive towards the gathered below, snapping their wings out last minute to slow their descent before touching the ground. Dismounting, Ranta made her way over to Daenerys with Missandei on her heels and looked over to the crowd appreciatively before over her soldiers as well.

"You got all but four to join us? That's not bad, Daenerys." Ranta acknowledged. "Had she done it with out torching my lands, it would of been even more impressive." Lady Olenna snarked coming out of the crowd with her own guard surrounding her. "You're fixing it too, Naylor" she looked to Tarla who grinned easily at the elder lady. "Of course, Lady Olenna." she soothed pacifyingly.

Satisfied with the vow that her lands would return to their lush green state, the Tyrell leader turned on the four standing men and glared. "Your sister rounded up quite the group, young Queen." Olenna mused. " You've got yourself a Lannister sell sword, a one handed cripple who is related to our enemy and for whom the sell sword works for, and two traitors who swore their allegiance to me." she spat heatedly at the mention of the last two.

"Olenna." Randyll murmured with guilty blue eyes, saddened by the fact he had tarnished their relationship. "Oh dear," Ranta scratched at her hand slowly, mind whirling with thoughts. "What would you have me do with them?" she asked a bit absently. " Kill the last two for all I care. Burn them, behead them, feed them to your beasts - it doesn't matter. What matters is that decades upon decades of friendship and loyalty is gone and tarnished just because Cersei Lannister gets a little twitchy and these two don't have the balls to stand tall and face her head on." Olenna snapped.

"I had no choice, Olenna!"

"You always have a choice!"

"And what choice was I supposed to make?" the Tarly refused to back down. "I have Cersei summoning me to King's Landing because of your actions, she's breathing down my neck along with the other lords of Westeros about nation loyalty and taking down the Naylor with Targaryen Madness or face her wrath" this had Ranta blinking in disbelief.

"Targaryen Madness? Me?" the monarch asked incredulously, "I have no madness, if anyone's crazy - it's Tarla and she's a pirate." Ranta pointed to the brunette who grinned and waved mockingly when eyes fell upon her. "Nonetheless." Randyll spoke again, " I had little choice. Either I fight for her or end up in the very situation I am in now or she marches on our lands and releases wildfire. Lands and people can recover from dragon fire, but not wild fire. Not all the Naylor abilities in the world could restore the damage." he finished. "What ever happened to dying with honor?" Olenna looked to him expectantly. "Whatever happened to self preservation?" Randyll retaliated.

Both were good points, in all honesty...

"So your judgement for the traitors is death?" Ranta spoke up, eyeing the Tarly duo carefully before turning to Daenerys with a steady look in her eye who in turn motioned for two Dothraki to seperate the group of four into two. "My lords Tarly," the silvery blonde spoke, Drogon adjusting behind her in preparation. " For your crimes against your former leige Olenna Tyrell and in extention Queen Ranta Naylor, the punishment has been set to death." Daenerys watched as the younger of the two Tarlys held a face of fear and unease, his mind racing with different ways that he could of talked his father out of betraying Olenna.

"If death is warrented, then death shall be given. Dracarys." Daenerys's violet eyes flickered to a dull color as she gave the command. Inhaling a breath, Drogon exhaled nothing but fiery orange flames that turned everything in its' path to ash...except for this time. A moment before the flames reached the men, a strong gust of wind suddenly hit the flames and manipulated it to circle them instead until the winds grew too strong and snuffed the fire out.

"Your punishment may have been death," Ranta's voice snapped many out of their stupors, causing her audience to look up and see her with an outstretched hand and wind dancing around her frame - her hair floating wildly to side to side and her dress threatening to flare up to reveal her under clothes. "But mine was life." the monarch finished, the wind dying away and her hand returning to her side. All All eyes looked to the Naylor in surprise, especially the eyes of the Tarlys.

"So let us compromise...you betray your lady and choose to stand against me, by all means I should of let you burn." Ranta shrugged, " But I will give you another chance to bend yet, my lord. I'll send you north to rot in one of the cells up there, within the Night's Watch custody until Jon Snow returns home."

"You cannot send me there, you are not my queen!"

" And when we march on the North," Ranta continued as if he had not spoken, " which we will, you will be given the chance to kneel along with the other Northerners. Should you choose not to kneel, I won't stop any dragon fire from coming your way and if you think that I do not have it in me to allow such a fate to happen, then I dare you to defy me a second time." she narrowed her eyes dangerously on the man before her.

"If you want, my queen," Tarla spoke, tilting her chin up and scratching lazily. "I can have my men lug the bastard up there, no trouble at all." she offered and grinned when she watched the monarch nod in agreement. "Take him away then...use this time wisely, my lord, it won't be long before we make our way up there." Ranta warned as some Dothraki men stepped forward, stripping the aged general of his armor and weapons before binding his hands behind his back.

"What about you?" she looked to the second and significantly younger Tarly. "Will you bend, or do you need to rot in a prison cell in the north as well?" Ranta questioned, the young man's Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed the spit in his mouth nervously. Having a quick glance at his father, Dickon was able to make out the feint motion of him nodding his head at the prospect of him bending.

"I didn't want to betray you, Lady Olenna, it never sat right with me. You never did any wrong by us" Dickon muttered to the Tyrell woman, "But as my father said we had no choice." he frowned with regret before sinking onto one knee and bowing his head. " Do you have any sibling?" the Naylorian queen cut in causing him to blink in confusion and look up.

"Siblings?" he echoed with a small frown before nodding his head, "I have another brother named Samwell." he answered. "Older or younger?" Ranta questioned. "Older" Dickon replied, wondering what the exotic woman was getting at. "Where is he then?" Daenerys chimed in, finding it strange that the eldest of the sons was not here with the older Tarly. "He studies at the Citadel with the maesters stationed there." Dickon informed and watched as the blue haired queen nod her head in understanding.

"Then that's where you shall go until I say otherwise, and should they put up a fight you tell them who sent you and if they wish to keep their books and research safe from ash and cinder then they will house you." Ranta said slowly and clearly before turning to the Lannister man and his friend who tensed under her gaze. "Run back home, Lannister, and tell your queen that I am coming for her seat. If she really wants to continue to rage war then I will be happy to but it's only going to get uglier from here on out...the fact of the matter is, I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will." a flash of lightning flashed dangerously from behind the blue monarch.

Letting that sink in for a few moments, Ranta slowly turned away and made for Rhaegal once more, subtly tugging Daenerys along with her as Missandei made for Viserion. "Round them up, time to go home boys!" Tarla called loudly as the trio mounted their dragons and took to the skies but not before Ranta whispered a quick goodbye and sweet noting's to Vaemarr and Laemyx who were left to return to Dragonstone with the others.

"Perhaps now, would be a good time to mention we are not going back with the troops, your grace." Missandei said as Viserion glided close to his brothers. "We aren't?" Daenerys quirked a brow. "No," Ranta denied absently.

"We are going North. Far, far North."


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure these berries are alright to eat?"

" I am….pretty sure, yes."

"Forgive me lady Daenerys but these look like Cotoneaster berries...and the others you picked are seeded Yew berries."

Ranta couldn't help but laugh at the conversation at hand depite the cramping pain she felt in her lower back, hips and legs. She really regretted being a woman once a month. "I can't believe it. Of all the ways we may die on this trip, it won't be by the cold or by animal attack or by some angry northern man...it'll be by Daenerys poisoning us with berries!" she continued to laugh, much to the blonde's ire. "Then don't send me out to forage for berries anymore. Stay with out them until we return to Dragonstone." the Targaryen quipped, wiping a snowflake from the edge of her eyelash.

The trio of women had made it North, that was for certain, and while they occasionally engaged in their youthful side and played in the snow during their breaks, the dragons did not share their sentiment. For each pit stop they made, the dragons always made sure to burn away the snow out from under them before laying down for a rest, their bodies creating a large circle around their riders to protect them from the elements and any other threat. "Where are we anyways?" the Targaryen asked.

"I believe we are in Queenscrown." Missandei looked to the map splayed out before her. The trio of women could hear the dragons shifting from outside the abandoned tower they rested in. "I have no knowledge of this place," Ranta admitted with a light frown, wincing as she shifted into a different sitting position to try and relieve the pain. "Besides the fact that it could be claimed by the men of the Night's Watch or the Wildlings if anything." she mused.

"It doesn't look claimed." Daenerys doubted with her own frown, "It doesn't look like anyone's been here for decades." she referred to the holdfast they were sheltering in for the moment. "Doesn't mean its not claimed as a part of someone's territory. We cannot stay here, come. We are nearly to our destination." Ranta stood from the dusty floor with her companions following suit after gathering their things into their packs. The sound of the dragons growling outside at something caused the women to tense for a split second before skirting outside to see what was triggering their winged guardians.

"Bran." a girl's voice whimpered frightened from outside the protective barrier the dragons bodies made around the tower. Scaling her tan mount, Ranta peered over Rhaegal's frame cautiously along with her traveling companions and was greeted with the sight of a frail and haunted looking boy bound to a wooden sled with furs in his lap and around his shoulders to keep him warm. Pulling him along had been a girl his age with dark brown hair and eyes, clad in furs herself. Though both looked rough around the edges the girl looked far worse than her companion reasonably.

"Who are you?" Daenerys was the first to break the silence outside of the warning growls and snaps the dragon brothers delivered, glaring warily at the duo, hand hovering over a knife at her side. "Hardly a threat," the boy replied, no where near as terrified as his female friend, who's knees could be seen shaking slightly. "If we were, your dragons would have roasted us alive by now instead of trying to warn us off." his calm and aloof voice reasoned. "It still doesn't give us a clue to who you are though," the silvery blonde frowned.

Silence filled the air for a moment before the haunted looking boy looked to the exotic haired woman as she slid over Rhaegal's frame - Missandei and Daenerys following her lead. "You are the Storm queen." he ignored Daenerys' statement as the trio landed on the ground once more. "Yes." Ranta nodded her head a bit unsurely. "You just finished speaking to my brother before you left your island" the male allowed a small smile to touch his pale lips.

"...You are Jon Snow's brother" the monarch realized. "I am, my name is Bran Stark and my friend Meera Reed." the crippled boy introduced themselves. "I didn't know Lord Snow had any relatives." Missandei frowned in thought. "I am his last remaining brother and we have two other sisters but that's the least of your worries, isn't it? You have something far greater to be concerned about. Something far greater than allies, greater than family and greater than your quest for the iron throne." Bran looked to the queen knowingly.

"Ranta, what is he talking about?" Daenerys quirked a brow. "Have you any idea on where to look for them?" Bran interrupted, " Or were you just opting to flying around aimlessly in hopes that what you seen and heard in the caves were just hallucinations." the boy shifted slightly. "What caves? Who is she looking for?" the Targaryen turned to Missandei. "I don't know." the translator frowned just as clueless as the blonde, "She never mentioned any caves or that we were looking for any one." she informed.

"How'd you know about the caves?" the duo tuned in to hear the Naylor asking. "You have your gifts and I have mine." Bran said simply, "I know things, I am able to see things that should be impossible to see...and I see that you have not written my brother off as crazy when it comes to the whitewalkers and the Night King." an incredulous sputter escaped past the Targaryen's lips at this. "You can not be serious." Daenerys looked to the elder woman in disbelief. " That's why we're here? To chase fables in the middle of no where, well on our way to freezing to death?" she asked.

"I still think we'd sooner die from accidental berry poisoning." Ranta commented dryly, "And we're not chasing fables Daenerys...I don't think anyways." she trailed off. "You aren't." Bran confirmed, "Jeor Mormont saw them - Jorah Mormont's father. Jon saw them, Meera here saw them and I saw them - the Night King himself even grabbed me." he listed. "We just finished running from them a week past." Meera pipped up, Bran nodding in agreement to what she had said.

"You can sit there and deny it all you want," Bran's haunted eyes looked to the Khaleesi, " but the truth of the matter is...is that they're coming for us and they're well over one hundred thousand strong. The wall will not hold them off forever and there are less than ten thousand people in the North to fend them off should they cross over." he reported.

"The entire population would be wiped out in less than a week." Missandei realized with a concerned undertone. "Why is it you two are here, exactly?" Ranta asked, "a bit dangerous for you isn't it?" she wondered. "Not if you know the lands." Bran smiled faintly. "I am going back home to Winterfell, Meera is helping me." he answered with a white lie, but they didn't need to know that.

Eyes drifting over to the semi hidden sword behind the crippled boy, Ranta seen that the duo was at least armed to defend themselves but it looked like they lacked food and supplies. They wouldn't last much longer without some sort of sustenance. Reaching into their food pack, Ranta dug some supplies out that would last them a few days until they reached an inn or a village, the Naylor party passed enough on the way to where they were now.

"Keep your heads down low, and try to stay out of sight. Safe travels" the monarch wished softly as she held out the supplies to the girl who was clearly stunned by the act of kindness the royal stranger showed her and her crippled companion. Ever so slowly did the little brunette accept her generosity and nodded her head in thanks before handing it off to Bran, pulling him off further down the road under the watchful gaze of the adult women.

However the moment there were out of sight, Viserion's sharp gaze suddenly snapped towards another abandoned tower across the way and with a roar - the mighty beast jumped forwards and knocked the stone brick structure to the ground with his sheer size. Drogon and Rhaegal bounded to either side of the fallen structure and roared at the hidden threat their humans had been unaware of.

"No Viserion no!" Ranta cried upon seeing the signature puffing of the chest that occurred whenever any one of the dragons was ready to burn something. Through the cloud of dust that had flown into the air, the women were able to see the vague figures of men and horses scrambling under the attack of the dragon brothers. Knocking away the debris of the knocked over tower with his snout, Drogon snatched a human up by his foot and dragged him out into the open.

Most likely than not, the beast was ready to swallow the man whole until he had squirmed out of his boot and scrambled for cover, waving his sword uselessly at the dragon like his companions when the beasts ventured too close. Rhaegal snarled as he destroyed a stone house with a swing of his head and latched his clawed wing onto the back of a hiding human and dragged him out as well.

As if thinking in tandem the trio of dragons tossed their catches towards the feet of the Naylorian queen and pinned them down with a clawed wing, their mouths filled with flames but did not release the fiery inferno they kept stored between their chops. Looking down at the rag tag group of three warriors with a quirked brow Ranta silently wondered who they were - they didn't bare any house colors she recognized.

They didn't bare any house symbols at all. Mercenaries then? "I should of never agreed to travel with you cunts. I wouldn't be staring down a bunch of fucking dragons ready to burn me alive if I had minded my own fucking business after getting my revenge" one with a partially burned face grumbled. "T'was the Lord's will." another with his hair in a top knot replied with a teasing smile despite the circumstances. "Shut the fuck up." the first grumbled again.

Cautiously approaching the pinned men, Ranta unclipped her war hammer from her belt and looked down at the trio of males with a blank expression. " You're not very smart are you?" she asked with a quirk brow as Daenerys and Missandei flanked her with daggers in their hands. "You caught me traveling with them didn't you?" the burned man returned. A huff of amusement escaped past Ranta's lips at this.

"So before we possibly have to deal you, do you have a reason for spying on us?" she questioned. "We weren't spying." a man with an eye patch proclaimed. "You weren't?" Daenerys stated more than questioned. "Then why were you hiding by that tower?" she inquired. "Word of Ranta Naylor's Dothraki forces docking in the Reach with her pirates and Unsullied closing in on Casterly Rock spreads fast," the man with the top knot said.

" Word of a dragon and two basilisks following suit spreads even faster. Word that a trio of dragons continuing to scower over the lands of Westeros reaches one within an instant. What were we supposed to do when none other than the Storm Queen herself, presumably one of her advisors and the Mad King's daughter are making to land near us with the very same dragons causing such a panic?" he asked.

Reasonable, very reasonable.

Satisfied with their answer and confident that the rag tag group was not ignorant enough to try anything, Ranta moved away and reattached her war mace to her hip, shouldering her pack over her shoulder. " _ **Let's go**_." she ordered her companions with ease, the dragons moving off of the men and snuffing out the fire in their mouths. "Tell me, Storm Queen" the burned man glared daggers at his one eyed traveling companion.

"You can't just keep your fucking pie hole shut can you? The girl is willing to let us go free and you have something to complain about." Ranta was beginning to like the vagrantly blunt and burned man. "Not complain, ask." the man corrected. "Yes, ser, what is your question?" Ranta spoke before an argument could break out. "Did the Lord of Light guide you North? You too seek out the evils behind the wall, yes?" the one eyed warrior questioned.

"The Lord of light guides me no where because I do not follow him anywhere. What I seek beyond the wall is my own to worry about" Ranta replied coolly. "You're going to go see the white walkers and wights aren't you? Why don't we travel together? Your dragons did chase away our horses after all." the male pointed out. The Naylor monarch looked to the man as if he had lost his mind, "You expect me to agree to traveling with a bunch of strangers to a dangerous territory beyond the wall, risking not only my life but the life of my valued ones?" she wondered.

"That is Sandor Clegane or rather the Hound," he pointed to the burned man. "Thoros of Myr." the top knotted man was gestured to, "And I am Beric Dondarrion. Now we are not strangers." Ranta's brow raised into her hairline and turned her back on the trio. " I wish we could have joined you in slaughtering the Lannisters that marched on High Garden and at Casterly Rock." Thoros' voice stopped the Naylor in her tracks. "Would of been one hell of a fight to cut the lions down." he added. Ranta turned and looked to the Myrish man.

"There is no love lost between us and them. We aren't the ones you have to be afraid of that'll stab you in the back because we are some of the few who actually believe in the white walkers and the Long Night.. A few extra sets of eyes will do no harm beyond the wall. You can drop us off right where you got us once we are done." A long tense moment passed before the monarch gave any indication of what she had been thinking. She supposed that even if she did end up with a sword in her gut, then at least her life would be avenged in the most violent way possible, especially with Daenerys leading the charge of retribution.

Ranta let loose sigh of resignation after another moment of thought and nodded concedingly. " Let's get going then" she said simply, "Missandei, Thoros is with you. Daenerys take Sandor. Beric you can ride with me." Ranta instructed. "Yes, your grace." the translator bowed her head as she and the others submitted to her will. After careful maneuvering and moderate scoldings to each of the dragons that snarled at the men designated to ride on them, the expanded group of six humans mounted the mighty beasts.

"Do try and hold on tight my lords, it'd be a shame if you fell off." the curly haired woman warned curtly to the men seated behind the women with their hands on their waists a moment before Ranta and Rhaegal led the charge into the air. "And what a shame it would be." Daenerys commented dryly and gave a slight pull of the spikes on Drogon's neck, the black dragon stood and raised his wings high above his head and flapped down hard as his powerful legs helped boost him up into the air, Viserion following shortly after with an unhappy grumble.

"Yeah I know." the translator patted his neck gently, "I'm unsettled too but this little adventure will be over soon." she promised as they climbed higher into the air and well into the clouds as they've been traveling in this entire time. The further north the group of humans and dragons went, the colder it got, to the point where snow and ice had began to build up on the humans and dragons alike.

Letting out a small cry, Rhaegal shook his head in displeasure at the coldness building on his frame, diving out of the freezing clouds for a quick reprieve.

"So, you are not a follower of the Lord of light" Beric noted from behind his blue haired traveling companion. "No." Ranta answered plainly. "You are not a believer of him either, I take it." he continued. " I recognize that he has followers but I do not believe in him." the monarch answered again. "It's about fucking time I met someone who didn't worship a fire god like these cunts." Sandor's crude voice sounded from besides them, earning a snort of laughter from Ranta and Bernic alike.

"You may not worship him, but you cannot deny that he is real. You wouldn't of recieved your vision in the flames if it wasn't his will." Thoros chimed in. "Need I remind you that hunger is an actual reason to hallucinate, I don't know what I saw." he grumbled. "A Naylor who is not a believer of the Lord who unlocks their gifts to the fullest capability? A bit strange don't you think?" Ranta turned to look at the one eyed man.

"Come now my lady, don't bite my head off." he chuckled pacifyingly, "I'm not criticizing, far from it. I never used to be a follower or believer either." he told her. "What made you have a change of heart?" she asked. "When one is brought back to life six different times by one of his followers, it tends to get hard to continue to not believe in him." Beric smiled sadly, forlornly as a matter of fact. "You must have something to do before you die." the woman commented. "That's what I figure." he sighed.

"Well before you die, make sure you make out a deal with that lord of yours about how to unlock Naylor powers. For one so powerful there should be a way to do it besides marring skin." Ranta half heartedly pouted. "I take it the carving didn't go so well." Thoros said knowingly, a sympathetic look upon his face. "More like carving and burning." she grumbled.

"Burning? There should be no fire involved" the man now frowned. "Ha!" a harsh laugh came from the monarch. "Where were you to tell the witch any different when she got her hands on me?" she pulled up the arm of her dress to show some of the branded ruins. "Doesnt seem like your Lord is all that special if he calls for carving and burning little blue birds." Hound snorted.

"The Lord does require some unfortunate events to unfold, but never burnings such as that. Whoever got a hold of you, misread his desires." Beric frowned at the markings. "What happened, happened. No way to change it now." the monarch said simply, ending the conversation. After about another hour and some odd minutes of flying, the group had finally spotted something more promising than the endless scenery of white.

"There!" Beric's voice suddenly carried on the wind, though in a hushed tone. "We're well past the wall now. Do you see that river flowing through the canyon way? They're about to enter through there." he informed looking to said landmark and the small specks of dead men could be seen marching down below.

Shifting her weight, Ranta held tight as Rhaegal banked hard right to where Beric motioned to with his brothers following suit. Lowering himself on the snowy outcrop, Rhaegal shook himself slightly free of snow before laying low though none did not dismount. For awhile no one said anything, they simply watched the supernatural beings slowly but surely make their way through the snowy canyon path.

The dragon trio growled lowly as they passed directly below but were silently hushed when the women pressed their hands into their necks. A frown worked its' way across the humans lips at the sheer number of them, they just kept coming and coming like an ant hill that had been flooded but it was unclear to where they could possibly be marching towards.

A sudden horse neighing caught Ranta's attention like no other, whipping her head to the side, the Naylor paled at the sight of thousands of dead men that stood in the clearing on the other side of the canyon pass. Not that many had passed under them during the crossing, so where they came from was a mystery to the group of humans. A mystery that could be solved at a later time however, because in the center of the clearing was a large chunk of ice that jutted out of the ground and standing a top it had been three dead skeleton horses and their riders.

"The Night King and his generals." Beric breathed into Ranta's ear. "I had no idea there were so many...wildling settlements must have been destroyed - some of them are wearing the furs of those that lived in Hardhome." the man noticed. "I thought all the wildlings were brought across the Wall." the monarch whispered back. "Not all of them apparently. It was either that or they didn't make the choice fast enough to leave." Beric frowned but soon tensed along with his fellow living companions.

A specific feeling of dread and terror like no other filled the human's as they locked eyes with the riders that had turned their attention on the intruders. "Go." Ranta was unsure who whispered but it was hardly heard by the entranced others of the party, watching as the undead trio dismounted their steeds. Walking forwards, one unsheathed an ice spear and handed it off to the assumed leader whose eyes were bluer than the rest.

"Go!" it was Thoros that cried louder, snapping the women out of their stupors. "Fly, Rhaegal, fly!" Ranta cried urging on the tan dragon who let out his own cry and leapt off of the rocky outcrop, Drogon following with out any problems but when Viserion made to take off as well - the ice broke from under his foot and sent the dragon tumbling awkwardly over the side along with his riders.

Letting out a distressed roar, Viserion scrambled to hang onto the cliff's icy edge with his hooked claws at the ends of his wings and his clawed feet. However, unlike using his leg muscles like Missandei to stay perched on the dragon despite the awkward vertical position, Thoros lost his grip on her waist and went tumbling off the dragon's back. "Thoros!" Missandei yelled in worry at the sight of the falling man heading towards the sea of dead men.

Making a sharp turn, Rhaegal released a stream of fire beneath his brother's form while Drogon kept the charging forces from the clearing at bay. Ducking to avoid Viserion's swinging tail, Ranta caught the long haired man in her arms in the nick of time and watched as the wights below shattered like glass when met with fire from above.

With the threat cleared out from under him, Viserion let go of the cliff just in time to avoid an ice spear impaling him. Missandei gasped at the recoil she felt vibrating through her frame at the dragon abruptly snapping his wings out and stopping the free fall, tightening her grasp on her mount. Snarling at the attack on his brother - Daenerys, Sandor and Drogon soared towards his would be assailant and released an angry stream of fire that burned all in his path.

"Dracarys!" the Targaryen glared at the Night King who had a spear in hand. Stepping forward to meet the dragon head on, Daenerys realized just how much of a mistake she had just made and yanked hard on the winged beast - causing him to twirl off to the side in order to narrowly dodge the launched weapon. "He wasn't scared of fire." Missandei noted, having witnessed the maneuver. " He was fully prepared to take the attack full on." she breathed in realization as Viserion continued his assault on the undead men below.

"You have to catch one." Thoros suddenly said in the Naylor's arms. "What?" Ranta looked down at the man, "You have to catch one!" he repeated, "No one will believe this, you need proof." thunder clouds and lightning began to roll in along with the rapidly increasing wind intensity that pushed the dragon's fire farther than usual, burning whatever it touched.

" You have lost your mind! How do you propose we catch one?!" Ranta demanded, struggling to maneuver the male behind her and focusing on keeping her grip on Rhaegal as he joined the fray in burning the dead men along with his other brothers.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o0.0.0o.0.o0o.

"The North will fall, there is no doubt about that."

The smile gracing the red woman's lips unnerved Sansa to no end, her knuckles grating against the other as a release of tension. From beside her on each side, Arya and Littlefinger shifted their weight from side to side and the Lords and ladies of the North sat motionless in their seats within the Great hall. " Northern pride, will be its' demise." Sansa wondered where her elder brother was during a time like this.

" It is surrounded on all sides, which demise you prefer is laid out before you." Death wasn't a thing she had thought of ever since the repossession of Winterfell. "Conformity is a necessity for survival. There is no way around it." So it seemed. "Is this what your little flames have told you?" Arya spoke. The smile on the red woman's face never waivered, "One does not need to look into the fire to see the truth of a dying land." she replied calmly.

"Forgive me, but what did you say your name was again?" the brunette wolf asked. " Kinvara, my lady." the priestess gave her. "Yes, that was it wasn't it?" Arya flashed her own smile, "You'll have to forgive me, Lady Kinvara, if I am skeptical of your proclamations. You see, ever since my mother and father's death people have told me that I was going to die….Yet here I stand." her brow quirked slightly.

"Yes, and there you stand." Kinvara's smile grew genuinely. "A beautiful winter rose baring thornes that draw blood. Your father would be proud." she nodded without a doubt. "However, it is to my understanding that you had to conform to the world around you to survive. Had you not, you would have been naught but a wilted flower, trampled into the ground left alone to die. The same goes to your sister." Kinvara now looked to Sansa.

"You wouldn't have survived your time in King's Landing and throughout your trials beyond if you didn't adapt and conform to the situation at hand...isn't that right? Or will you continue to delude yourself into thinking that had you remained the way you were when you were a child, then you would of survived the rough waters that you endured head on?" she wondered knowingly.

Neither sister had a rebuttal for the witch. "You'd also do well not to twist my words. I said the North would fall, not your house...though if your wayward brother continue their track that future is uncertain" Kinvara mused. "What are you talking about?" Arya asked. A knowing look filled the woman's face but she said nothing as the doors to the meeting room was suddenly opened.

"Welcome back, King in the North." Jon slowly entered the hall with Davos on his heels, neither sure of what was occurring at the moment. During the long Naylorian queen's absence on Dragonstone, the Stark had been fruitful in his mining and collection of the obsidian weapons he and the queen had unearthed. Unfortunately for him - Jon, Davos and the banner men that accompanied them to the southern island had been chased away by Tyrion and the rest of the advisors; claiming that they were under orders to make sure that he was gone before Ranta returned.

"I take it your endeavors south were fruitful considering you're just as healthy when you left." Jon said nothing as he looked between the red woman and his sisters. Plural. Jon's eyes locked on Arya for a good long moment, their eyes screaming their internal torture of wanting to run into each other's arms but currently unable to. Arya always did like Jon a little more than her other siblings, he always entertained her tomboyish ways and never reprimanded her for it.

"Not incredibly fruitful though, was it?" Kinvara bought his attention again however hesitantly. "Come Jon Snow, as the first Northern man to travel south and to come back alive and unhurt - tell us what news you bring us."

The lightly scarred man looked to this mysterious woman with silent questioning in his eyes before making his way to the front of the room and turning to address his people. "You've met the Storm Queen, yes?" Kinvara asked after he took a second too long to begin speaking. "Yes," Jon nodded his head, "I have met her. I have met Queen Ranta Naylor." he confirmed.

"And what did you think of her." Kinvara continued. "I think she is a good, reasonable woman with good intentions and rules with nothing but an iron fist." Jon replied. " I met with her sister Daenerys Targaryen, I met with her advisors from here and from across the sea alike, I met with her allies of houses Martell and Tyrell. I seen her three dragons, I seen her two basilisks and I seen her army of over one hundred thousand. Everything that we were told to fear, is true. We have very good reason to fear the Storm Queen." the room was silent as Jon paused a moment.

"Because Ranta Naylor will not be fighting with us on the battle field. She has declared us enemies to the north and will treat us like one from this point on." Jon sighed through the immediate uproar that filled the room. Sansa looked to her brother incredulously though his back was turned to her. "What happened?!" the red head shot up from her seat.

"You went down there to make friends with her, not solidify our position as enemies!" the room quieted at her declaration. "You know it's pretty hard to make friends with someone going after all Seven Kingdoms and who you know that won't have the support of the people back home. It really is!" Jon turned to Sansa "Queen Ranta still tried to make it work though, did you know that?" he asked.

"While her advisors and sister were no doubt telling her to behead me or feed me to her monsters when I refused to bend the knee when asked by Daenerys, Ranta ignored them. She listened to what I had to say and continued to treat me with respect as if we had known each other for years, which is saying a lot considering how I've been treated for the majority of my life." uncomfortable glances were thrown around the room.

"I told her about the Night King and the white walkers and she didn't believe me...but she granted us refuge for our people across the sea where her power reigns, she has also supplied us with food, weapons, medicine and dragon glass. More than we could ever need." glances and light murmurs were exchanged at this. "She- she gave you resources to fight an enemy she doesn't believe in while at the same time proclaiming you as an enemy?" Arya said with a furrowed brow.

"Yes. She did." Jon nodded, " She said that it was a gesture of goodwill between two leaders trying to keep their people alive and while she does not believe in the Night King, she does believe that there is something out there. I was going to continue to try and convince her to believe me but she left Dragonstone with her top advisor and flew off to check on her armies assaulting High Garden and Casterly Rock. I would have stayed until she returned but I was cast off the island before I could." he finished.

"If I am correct then you said it was your belief that the Storm Queen was to return to Dragonstone after checking on her forces, yes?" Kinvara mused, earning a nod. " What if I were to tell you that you were wrong?" she looked to the nearest brazier and brought it to the center of the room. "Would you like to see where she is?" the woman reached into the sleeve of her dress, pulling out a pouch and diving her hand into its' contents.

Without waiting for an answer, she flung a mysterious powder into the flames that reacted violently with the contained inferno. Flaring wildly for a few moments, the flames danced on a non exsistent wind before settling in an ovular shape and within the flames did a picture appear as clear as day. She was...she was beyond the wall?!

Jon couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of the blue haired woman zooming around on her mount with Missandei, Daenerys and three men...one of which he recognized to be the Hound. What they were doing beyond the safety of the wall was beyond the Stark.

"This is ridiculous, we need to leave while we still have our lives." Ranta's voice carried through the flames as she glared back at one of two of the men riding with her. "If we leave now then we'll never get another chance at this." Beric countered. Scoffing, Ranta looked down at the mob of wights and white walkers below and with a few hand motions Ranta had managed to manipulate the water in the river to wash ashore and trap a cluster of the foot soldiers in a watery orb that was frozen in place by a redirected ice spear thanks to the wind.

However before she could try to bring the orb up to her level, Rhaegal was suddenly hit full force by a blast of ice that locked the dragon's wing to his side and sent his riders careening straight off his back during his descent. The desperate pleas for help as the tanned beast descended towards the icey ground was hard for anyone to listen too, especially upon watching his frantic efforts to melt the ice with his fire and stay in the air at the same time with only one flapping wing.

Hearing his brother's cry for help, Drogon and Viserion both dove for the incapacitated dragon - The darkest of them all flipping belly up and supporting the tan dragon as they glided through the air and the other clamping his clawed feet down on the tan dragon's back where he could to help keep the mass of dragon muscle airborne before joining the other two in melting the partially frozen wing free.

As for the humans thrown from his back, Ranta was thankful that the duo had been holding on to her and hadn't been thrown too far away from her. Cradling the men to her form, the Naylor turned their bodies around so that it would be her taking the blunt of the force just in time to plunge into the freezing river below. From her precarious inverted position on Drogon's back Daenerys had spotted where the trio had plunged.

"Missandei, they're in the river!" the Targaryen called. "Go! We almost got it!" Missandei assured, causing the black dragon to kick off the tan dragon and flip back over much to Daenerys' relief as he flew in the direction his rider instructed. Lighting fire to the horde of whitewalkers that gathered around the river, Drogon landed and posted in front of the spot where air bubbles could be seen bubbling to the surface.

"Tail in Drogon, tail in. They need something to grab." the Khaleesi urged the dragon as he continued to burn those closest to him. Dipping his tail into the freezing water, the dragon continued to stand guard at the river until finally he was joined by his brothers.

This continued for a few minutes until Drogon's fiery orange eyes widened and flicked his tail upwards as if hauling in a fish that bit onto his bait. From out of the water came the two men and woman flying into the air and straight onto the back of Rhaegal who caught the soaked humans soundly before taking off into the air with his brothers following, Viserion grabbing the ice ball of wights in his mouth.

There were some more attempts to shoot the mystical creatures down but each attempt was thwarted by the wind redirection or a lightning bolt destroying the projectiles in mid air. "This was a stupid idea from the start." Daenerys spat with a worried look to her immobile sister and the men her body hunched over. All three were turning a concerning shade of blue and their breathing was shallow as they fought off the cold despite the Naylor's succeeded attempt to manipulate the water out of their clothes.

If anything were to happen to her sister, her rock…."I'll burn that damn wall down and welcome the Night King in with open arms myself." the Targaryen muttered under her breath with a glare directed towards nothing in particular as she soared through the sky. "We've got to get them into some kind of shelter." Missandei said as Viserion glided closer to Drogon. "Where do you propose?" the Khaleesi asked back.

" What about Wolfswood? Didn't the Greengood family say that was where house Forrester was? We can seek shelter there, in hiding or not the people of this continent have got to know by now that only two people can be referenced to dragons flying about. They'll have to come out and help us." Missandei said confidently.

"Not the closest location...but it'll do. Lead the way then." Dany motioned with her head for the translator to take the lead, the cold wind pushing them into an even faster pace.

0o.0o.0o.o00o.0o.0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.

Dickon Tarly had recieved his escort to the Citadel in Oldtown easy enough. The half of the Naylor forces had marched back with him only to sail out of the BlackCrown port while the other half marched back to Casterly Rock to board the ships hovering there. Tarla had been apart of the half to march back to Casterly Rock but unlike the others in the Reach, they were not going home quite yet.

They still had a Tarly to deliver north. Sailing out of Lannister port, the Naylor ships managed to travel all the way up to Sea Dragon point where Tarla pulled them all to a halt, not wanting to risk sailing any closer to the Bay of Ice just past Bear island.

This location was also ideal because WolfsWood was right around the corner. WolfsWood meant allies. Allies meant that Tarla didn't have to travel further North to drop the Tarly lord off. Not traveling further North meant getting back out on the water sooner. It was a win-win in her book.

"This is not where the Queen said to go. We need to go further north" Tarla smirked at the familiar accented from behind her. "Committed the map of Westeros to memory ever since we left High Garden have you?" Tarla asked the ever stoic Grey Worm.

"Well you're right." she granted at his usual silence, "We do need to go further North but I don't fancy on getting the ships stuck in any ice if we go past Bear island. We stop here, give the old fart to some allies to cart him to Castle Black with the Nights Watchmen and turn around to go home." she explained nonchalantly. "You took responsibility for him, you are supposed to bring him to his destination. Not anyone else." Grey Worm persisted.

"Why are you so sour faced?" the pirate suddenly asked. "You should be leaping with joy at our victories...on the inside at least. They were great victories we won. We took Casterly Rock... sunk some enemy ships...protected High Garden from falling...is any of this ringing a bell for you? Or did that helmet squeeze your head too tight and now your memory is hazy?" Tarla taunted though as expected, received no outward sign of it having an impact on the captain.

"You told our queen that you would bring him North. That you and your men would take him to the Wall." Grey worm pressed. "Technically I said I'd take him North, we are North" She threw her arms out in gesture. "I said my men would take him to where-"

"Enough word games!" the stoic man finally snapped in that thick accent of his. "I will take him to where he needs to go." Grey Worm spun on his heel and marched for the staircase that led below deck to where Randyll Tarly was. "You don't have the supplies to last." Tarla continued. "Unsullied are trained to hunt, trained to survive. We will make due." he stomped down the stairs.

"You don't even know where Castle Black is!" she argued. "I can read a map." Grey Worm snagged the prison keys off a hook hanging on the wall. Skirting into his path, the brunette Naylor stopped the captain in his tracks. "Would you just hold yer horses for a second?!" Tarla demanded. "Relax!" she exclaimed before sighing heavily, resting her hands on her hips.

"Look, by all means take the bastard to the fucking crows but I'm trying to help you out." the man was silent once more. "We have allies here in those woods over yonder. The Forresters remember? They could take the Tarly off our hands and we get back to Dragonstone a lot quicker with them in tow." She informed. "The Forresters hide." was all Grey Worm said in response.

"Yeah, they do, but I can get the trees to sell the fuckers out." the pirate said confidently. The young captain said nothing in response to the woman's proclamation, he merely moved off to the side to go around her. Tossing they keys around to find the right one, the stern faced man singled out the one he needed before sticking it in the lock of the cell Randyll was in and opening the door.

"Get up." he uttered to the old man in nothing but the clothes he wore under the armor that had been stripped from him earlier. However the lord Tarly did nothing but glare up in defiance at the foreigner. "He said on your feet!" Tarla barked loudly, her voice echoing through the wooden bowels of the ship a moment before forcibly grabbing the old man by his arm and hauling him to his feet.

Pushing him in the direction of the stairs, the trio made their way back up above deck. Roughly pushing the man forward, the trio walked down the plant set down on the docks with a guard of twenty following along with two horses that accompanied them. "He's not riding with me, either." Tarla proclaimed as she mounted a horse. "Who said he was riding?" Grey Worm returned, connecting his bound hands to a rope and tying the other end to the horn of the saddle on his own horse and mounting.

"Taken a page from the Dothraki have you?" the pirate commented but received nothing in response, only the stoic warrior spurring his horse into action. A silent journey it would be then, Tarla sighed. Maybe she should of had them sail farther.

Possible ice be damned.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"I dont think you've heard what I said." Jamie Lannister looked to his sister incredulously as they stood on the giant painted map of westeros.

"Our. Army. Is. Gone. Thirty thousand men were wiped out, slaughtered. The fifty that are left have surrendered and sworn to never lift a sword nor word against the Naylor army is gone, our allies have turned tail and united against us, and the treasury that you drained our money out of for war elephants that failed to do any real damage to the Naylor army, mind you, is barren. How are we to protect ourselves, who are we to turn to when Ranta Naylor comes for your seat? Who is going to come to our defense when they march on King's Landing? We have no one left!" he exclaimed, slightly out of breath from his rant.

Throughout all Jamie's ranting and ravings, Cersei's smile didn't fall from her face. Making him question if she had truely lost her mind. "Have you finally gone mad?" the brother asked with scrutinizing eyes, "Have you heard a word I've said?" he wondered, his sister's smile finally falling. "Enemies to the east. Enemies to the west. Enemies to the south. Enemies to the north. Whatever stands in our way, we will defeat it." Cersei nodded sure of herself as she roamed the map aimlessly.

"The Naylor girl is not invincible. She will slip up and when she does, we will be there. I will be there." her eyes narrowed with promise. Jamie's head was shaking from side to side before the Lion Queen was even finished speaking, "You don't get it." he muttered, "And how could you? You aren't out there. You're not the one fighting for your life, you aren't the one watching your friends and brothers in arms being cut down from all around you. You aren't the one haunted by their screams. You aren't the one seeing their ghosts every which way you look." Jamie spat bitterly.

What ghosts could she possibly be haunted by? The ones of their children? Quite possibly and most likely. Jamie desperately wished Tommen most of all haunted her and filled her cold frame with guilt with each passing day, it was her fault he was dead. She pushed him to the point of resorting to killing himself. How could that not be seen as a sign? How could one not pick up that something needed to be changed?

"Do you think of me stupid?" Cersei spat back just as venemously. " Do you think of me too ignorant to understand the concept of the inner workings of war? Do you think I am impervious to the losses of our men?" Yes, yes he did as a matter of fact. She had never cared for the lives of anyone outside their blood family. Why start now? "I understand that we are out numbered, I understand that we are low on funds and I understand that we are currently losing this war" she acknowledged.

"Do you? Do you really? Because sometimes I wonder." Jamie quipped, "Let me inform you of this as well. When Ranta Naylor spared me my life on that battle field, she did not go with her armies back to Dragonstone. She took all three dragons and flew deeper into Westeros territory, it makes a person wonder where she is going. To meet up with the rest of her family that has been seen wandering the country side? Or perhaps to make allies with those in the Vale and those in the North."

Cersei took her turn to shake her head at this, "The Vale is hardly a worthy ally and the North will never bend. I sent for their fealty ages ago and the King in the north has not come yet. If he will not bend for me what makes you think he will bend for her?" she inquired.

"Perhaps because she wasn't related to the boy who put his father's head on a pike and sent the entire city into a full scale riot that nearly killed his sister in the process?" the one handed man said rhetorically but Cersei was done listening to his ramblings. "You may continue to lose sleep over this matter but I will not. We will come out on top of this war, just you watch." she said with a pointed look. "With. What. Money? With. What. Army?" Jamie asked through clenched teeth.

"The Storm Queen has made her own enemies. She may have snuffed out the masters of Slaver's Bay to prevent any uprisings to bring back slavery to those lands, but she failed to do anything about the smaller slaver cities and Volantis despite previous hostilities. I've bargained with them to support us, and in return all traces of the Naylor's dynasty will be wiped out from that part of the world. The fine masters of Essos have provided us with money and support that we needed to go to the Iron Bank for further assistance. Euron Greyjoy's ships being destroyed was not a true victory, neither was winning Casterly Rock. They were just distractions" she shook her head, Jamie's face now confused.

"Euron is currently hashing out last mintue negotiations with some of the slave cities. With luck on our side we will be able to make a come back in this war once he returns. If that blue haired bitch wants to fight with foreign savages then we will fight with savages. If she wishes to release monsters from beyond the shadow lands of Ashai upon us, then we will fight with mosters from beyond the shadow lands as well."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o0o.

A/N: Must...get...to...100+ reviews...SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. PS: Ignore double upload if you get one.


	20. Chapter 20

"Would like some more stew? A thicker blanket? Some more water?"

"I'm fine, Sam."

Dickon smiled faintly at his older brother's coddling, it was endearing. "My surprise it was to hear you had been found at the door steps." Samwell recalled, " You said that it was who sent you here?" he asked. "Queen Ranta Naylor." Dickon's small smile fell, "Threatened to burn the place down if your maesters didn't take me in." he mused, effectively silencing Samwell.

Exhaling through his nose, Dickon shook his head, scolding himself as he paused in raising the spoonful of soup to his lips. "No that isn't right. I don't believe she would truly do it, her sister on the other hand would." Dickon remembered the detached look in the Targaryen's eye as she gave the dragon the command to burn the humans alive. "No" Dickon repeated with another shake of his head, " Fire is not her thing, but mercy is." he said more to himself than to his brother.

"Dickon…" Samwell trailed off, " What happened?" he asked carefully. "Father made a foolish decision." Dickon said simply. "He chose to betray Lady Olenna...we were hilariously crushed by the Storm Queen's forces outside of High Garden with the Lannisters and when asked what was to be our fate Lady Olenna declared death. Daenerys Targaryen gave the command to one of the dragons there and father and I were nearly burnt alive. Had it not been for the Naylor queen interferring - you, your son, Talla and mother would be what's left of our family because Olenna had every intent on seeing us dead, whether she admits it or not."

The former Night's Watchman took a moment to digest all of this as his brother continued to slowly eat by the fire place. "What happened to father?" he finally asked but Dickon merely shrugged. "He was to be carted off to the Wall." he said simply. "The Wall?" Sam echoed dubiously, he only knew how that must have gone over with his father.

"Father is to wait there until Queen Ranta marches on the North and once there she will offer the Northern men there a chance to bend the knee, in father's case - his last chance. Should they fail to submit then the North will be nothing but ash and blood….just how the lands outside High Garden are now" Dickon finished sullenly. Samwell did his best to maintain his breathing at a reasonable pace. Jon. Jon was a smart man. He knew that. Sam always knew that, ever since he first laid eyes on him at castle black, he knew he was a smart man.

But like all men, they had their pride and honor and Sam was not sure if Jon would be able to get over his in the interest of self preservation not only for himself but for his people.

"Did she say when?" Sam asked suddenly, throwing off Dickon. "What?" the younger of the two asked. "Did she say when...the Storm Queen. Did she say when she was coming to demand fealty?" Samwell expanded. "No…"Dickon trailed off. " She and her army parted ways though and Queen Ranta was not headed back in the direction of Dragonstone last I saw" he forewarned. "Well do you know where was she headed?" Sam asked but Dickon merely shrugged.

"Why are you so worried-" Dickon began to ask but then stopped once he realized his brother's concern. "Your friend from the Night's Watch...Jon Snow...he's King of the North now isn't he? You're worried about him, aren't you?" he asked and watched as Samwell slowly nodded. "Be honest with me Dickon," the elder sibling requested. "What are the odds of Jon and Lady Ranta raging war?" Sam shifted on his feet as he asked this.

"Is he smart?" the younger of the two asked in return. "What?" Sam's brow furrowed. "Your friend. Is he smart?" Dickon repeated, "Or is he prideful?" he questioned.

"..."

"Father was smart and prideful." Dickon smiled though nothing was humorous, " And just look at how well we fared even with a worthy ally backing us." Dickon chuckled darkly, absently bringing another spoonful of stew to his mouth and staring blankly into the crackling fire.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

A large yawn escaped passed the pirate lords lips, but to say that she was anything but content would be a lie. Randyll Tarly was no longer her problem, she had been able to get a good rest despite her ever silent and brooding companion's clear disapproval of drawing out their stay, and the pirate lord was bringing the Forrester lord to bend the knee. Everything was all good.

That is of course until the unmistakable cry of a dragon sounded from above many heads, followed by three large shadows soaring by over head. "The queen." Tarla murmured to herself in realization before cupping her hands around her mouth and proceeding to shout as loud as she could. "Hey! Cousin! We're here, come back! Come back!...Damn it." she cursed, shoving fingers into her mouth and whistling with equal effort as she did with her shouting.

Drogon grumbled slightly when a familiar whistle greeted him from somewhere behind, a whistle that only his blue haired caretaker and the ones she surrounded herself with knew. Though said woman was not the one to release the whistle. "Drogon, what are you doing?" Daenerys asked when the dragon suddenly turned around and flew at a slower pace, his brothers having no choice but to follow by example as he searched for the source of the whistle.

"Oh yes," Tarla grinned, "Yes, there we go!" She cheered seeing her plan had worked, snatching up one of the Unsullied shields away from its owner and used the glare of the sun to bounce a beam of light briefly back and forth.

Seeing a faint ray of light being shined past the tree tops, the dark colored dragon glided towards the light that had caught his attention and circled the airspace above it. Upon hearing the whistle again, the dragons descended - reducing their distance to the ground greatly until all three were stalled in the air hovering above a cleverly hidden castle behind strong walls that vegetation had taken over to provide camouflage.

"Oi! Dany!" Tarla hollered, catching sight of the silvery blonde's hair, beckoning the woman down. Carefully latching their clawed feet into the vine and tree root covered wall, the dragons were not exactly perched comfortably and were forced to bend over the top of the blockage preventing enemies from getting in and each placed a solitary wing on the ground - creating a slide of sorts for their riders to take advantage of.

The pirate lord was eager to greet her relative with her usual shadows, but when a trio of men slid down along with the women - a frown appeared on her face and on the face of Grey Worm as well, unsettled by the new development. "Made some new friends along the road did you?" Tarla commented as Missandei slid to her feet and stood up straight, adjusting her dress.

"More or less." she exhaled a puff of air. Grey Worm was quick to separate his lady from the rough looking men that had been sharing Rhaegal with her, giving Beric, Sandor and Thoros a no where near happy look. Seeing this, Sandor was unafraid to return a look to the Unsullied captain, much to Beric and Thoros' amusement. "We don't have to worry about a dog fight breaking out do we, Clegane?" Thoros smirked weakly. "Fuck off, you frozen cunt." Sandor glared at the top knotted man.

"We could say the same to you, Tarla." a paler than usual Ranta commented lightly in order to stop the discussion from furthering, a slight stutter in her voice. "What happened, my queen?" Grey Worm frowned at the state of the noble woman and two out of three of the men with her.

" They fell into a river beyond the Wall. They need a maester to check them over." Daenerys spoke for her, eyes finally roving over where they had landed and noted that they were in a courtyard of sorts with its normal inhabitants plastered against whatever structure they could force themselves onto. "Beyond the Wall?!" Tarla echoed incredulously.

"Beyond it?" She said unable to grasp the concept. "What could you of possibly been doing beyond the boundaries of Westeros?" Tarla wondered. "It is not our place to question it." Grey Worm quipped. "It is when she nearly dies along with our other two leaders." the pirate returned.

" How would we have explained that to the people back home?!" the brunette said incredulously. "A maester, Tarla, we need a maester!" Daenerys cut in sharply. "For fuck's sake!" Tarla exclaimed out of frustration that a healer had not been summoned yet despite the people of the court yard clearly hearing the Targaryen the first time she requested one.

"Someone get me a healer!" she yelled, "Rodrik, Elissa, Asher, Talia!" the pirate continued to bellow for the leaders of the home. Coming to, said Forresters were quick to speed walk over after a cautious glance to the dragons and take in hand the two ailing men while Rodrik gently pressed a hand into the curve of Ranta's back and made to lead them all into the castle.

"Wait a minute," Asher spoke, " What did you bring into our home?" he frowned, looking to the frozen ball of ice Viserion had dropped onto the ground before departing off with his brothers for a rest somewhere else. "The very thing that's coming to kill us all." Beric said bleakley from inside Elissa's arms, there were a few brave souls who dared to approach the frozen ball of wights, but ultimately they all ended up recoiling in the end.

"I recognize those things from a book I read once...Those are soldiers of the Night King." Talia's small frame chimed from besides her mother who cradled the Hound. "Right you are, little one." Beric drolled. "So instead of leaving them where they were, you've brought them into Westeros." Asher stated rhetorically. "Hold your friends close and enemies closer, with them here we'll have every opportunity to study them - learn how to defeat them." Thoros reasoned.

"Fire, you dramatic fucker." Sandor grumbled. "Fire kills them, there's nothing to study about that." he said shortly. "and Valyrian steel….or dragon glass" Thoros chimed. " As such a material that Jon Snow just made off with...a good portion of it anyways though hardly insequential to the total amount left." Ranta noted to herself more than the others.

"Like you I had no interest in bringing them across the wall," the monarch looked to the Forrester, "Though Beric convinced me otherwise and I now see the validity in his reasoning. Would you of believed our word that they were coming if you hadn't seen for yourself?" she asked knowingly and was met with a silence - proving the woman's point.

"The dead can be continued to be spoken about while a maester looks you and your companions over." Rodrik stated pacifyingly, motioning the others to make for the castle as he put a hand of the small of the Naylor monarch's back. "This way, my lady. We can get you and your friends all situated." he said gently. Grey Worm tried to follow after but was stopped by Tarla.

"Let the fancy people talk, dog. Help me keep watch over the frozen corpses so no one gets any ideas." Tarla reasoned, though technically she was a fancy person herself since she was considered a leader. "You have my thanks, good ser" Ranta stated genuinely as they walked. "Lord Rodrik Forrester, my lady." the man introduced, "or rather my queen." he amended.

"Ah, finally a face to the name." the monarch grinned lightly. " The same here, your grace." the lord echoed. "Your home is well hidden." Ranta then commented, inwardly admiring the interior decorations of the castle as they walked into the shelter. "From eyes outside of the Naylor house, it seems".

Not too far from the sheltered castle of the Forresters, was another family up in arms and buzzing around like a swarm of bees. The Starks. Though it's not because most of them wanted too, more like it was because their leader had demanded them too.

"You can't be serious, you only just returned!" Sansa said incredulously at her brother's declaration of once again leaving, collecting fresh clothes from his room to shove on the back of a hose. " You seen the same things I did Sansa. Queen Ranta is in the North with the Forresters, holding a cluster of wights in the center of their home. I wanted to speak with the queen again and now I have my chance." he said plainly before looking to Kinvara. "You, can you find the Forresters once we enter their wood?" Jon asked.

"Yes, your grace." Kinvara bowed her head slightly. "Then go get your things together, because you're coming with us to find them...you are free to leave after that." he instructed the witch and looking to his sister again, "You and Lord Baelish need to be packing as well because you're coming with me and Ser Davos. Arya too. The woods are only a hour away, half that if we are quick. Maester Wolkan will remain behind and watch over Winterfell for the short time we are away." this announcement shocked the youngest wolf present along with the others though Arya had no verbal protest of it.

"We are?" Sansa echoed incredulously. "Yes, you are. Now get going, who knows how long the queen intends on sticking around." Jon ordered shortly. With his instructions barked, it sent the other would be travelers into action - packing a few days clothes at a high rate of velocity and then proceeding to meet the Northern King outside with horses who had been standing at the ready.

Sansa had barely gotten on her horse before Jon had been charging for Winterfell's gates, at the breakneck pace the eldest wolf had set for his traveling companions the distance between them and the notorious wooden area sitting outside of their castle's borders was closed quickly.

Back at the hidden castle where its' occupants were blissfully unaware of the impending visitors, Ranta and Rodrik had been holding conversation in a private room for a while now seeing as the Forrester Lord seen to her desires generously after some color had returned to her skin and the stutter was gone from her voice.

" Compensation my lord, is a necessity." the Naylor monarch had been saying as she sipped at the wine he had dug out from the bowels of his personal stash. "Your ships helped cart my army over the narrow sea - your weapons helped fight the battles won against our enemies….your wine has quenched my thirst- though I never knew a northern man to take to wine over ale." she added off handedly.

Rodrik chuckled from his seat a few feet away from her. "Not many do." he acknowledged, " I can bounce in favor for either one of them but in every situation where there is an option - I will pick wine...harder to get drunk off of and it's richer in taste." the bearded man circled a finger around the rim of his glass. "And compensation is not necessary. Those things were gifts." Rodrik assured though Ranta scoffed.

"I pay my people, Lord Forrester. The Unsullied have been paid in freedom-rightly so. The Dothraki are being paid through battle, the rewards of war that come with it and the horses and gold they desire. The Second Sons and the Pirates will be paid in coin as well. My advisors receive a similar fate and so will you...the moment you name a price that is." she amended. "We can go in circles all day if you really continue to insist my lady," Rodrik hummed amused before sobering up. "But I will ask that you fulfill a favor and I will consider that payment." he then mentioned.

"Of course." Ranta nodded with ease. "Our trees have naturally taken a beating when cultivating them for weapons and ships... but the saplings are not growing and there are signs of decay on some of the older trees." Ranta listened to the dilemma with a concerned frown.

"There is a sickness in our forest and we cannot figure out the cause of it. You do not control vegetation, but if my assumption is correct then I would say that your cousin Tarla does. If I were to give you seeds of our trees, and showed you were the trees ail - could you have Tarla heal and restore health to them?" Rodrik asked pleadingly. "You need not say more, my lord. Your forest will return to its originally healthy state, quite possibly even better than before. You have my word." Ranta extended a hand in offering, smiling gently at the relieved expression the Forrester now bore as he grasped her forearm in his and shook.

A knock at the door sounded before a servant sheepishly poked her head in. "Forgive me, my lord and lady for the interruption" She curtsied in apology, " But there is a matter that needs tending to." the woman declared. "What issue?" Rodrik asked calmly. The servant hesitated slightly, eyes bouncing between the two nobles. "The king of the North has found us and is demanding an audience. He brings with him his sisters and two advisors." Ranta's brow rose into her hairline at this before looking to Rodrik expectantly.

"Very well then." the Forrester took a moment to respond before standing from his seat. "Why don't you show our lady here to her rooms while I deal with the King. Our conversation can continue at a later date." Rodrik finished with a look towards the Naylor who nodded with ease.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my lord." the servant was met with incredulous looks. "Because Lord Snow is requesting audience with Lady Ranta." she finished. The two nobles then exchanged bewildered looks before the male offered a hand to help the woman up. "Then let us see what our old friend wants then." he looped their arms together and exited the room with the servant leading the way.

"Jon Snow," Grey Worm declared coming out of the crowd of Forrester bannermen and servants that were gathered in the courtyard with Tarla and some Unsullied by her side. Jon turned his head at the accented voice and seen the stern looking captain approaching. "Grey Worm." the Stark returned pleasantly despite his companions bewildered expressions at the mention of his name.

"I'm relieved to see you made it out of the battle okay." he bid the Unsullied man. "You are to be in your own home." Grey Worm ignored his sentiment, "Back home with the weapons and resources my queen has provided you so you can arm your people for the war to come." Arya looked to the man with a careful look, analyzing him from top to bottom.

The northern monarch shifted on his feet at this."Yes, yes I am." he agreed. "You're not here to give them back are ya'? Seems awful ungrateful." Tarla scrutinized. "No my lady, never. I am eternally grateful for what Queen Ranta has given me. The resources are being dispersed as we speak." he assured. "Well that's relief, isn't it Missandei." Daenerys stepped forward with the translator by her side as well.

"Certainly would be a shame should they go to waste." the Targaryen finished. "Indeed it would, my lady." Missandei replied dutifully. " Daenerys, Missandei - glad to see the both of you are alive and well from your journey." Jon nodded his head to the two women. "You as well, my lord." the translator returned genuinely.

"If I may, Daenerys...where is your sister?" Jon asked scanning the crowd and unable to spot the blue haired woman. " Previously engaged, though I see you've brought your own company" The Targaryen noted, stepping closer along with the rest of the Dragonstone party. "These are his sisters, Arya and Sansa Stark." Ser Davos pointed to them respectively.

"The man is Petyr Baelish - Lord protector of the Vale, otherwise known as Littlefinger...he's Sansa's shadow of sorts." at the mention of the Vale, multiple eyes locked onto the man as if a hawk spotting it's next meal. Something that was not missed by any of the Winterfell inhabitants. "Strange for you to cart them out of Winterfell" Daenerys' eyes lingered on the man for a moment longer before returning them to Jon.

"Strange of you to be Khaleesi of Dothraki and yet are surrounded by Unsullied." Arya returned with a small smirk though it disappeared at Sansa's pinching of her arm. A knowing smile worked its way across the Targaryen's lips, her brow quirking. " No worries, young Stark... you and every other northerner will see our Dothraki on the field before this war is done. I can guarantee you that." Daenerys vowed.

Before much else could be said, the unmistakable sound of a heavy wooden door being opened rang throughout the clearing. Subsequently all eyes turned towards the sound came from and from the doorway did the blue head that Jon had been searching for did appear, along with the head of the castle grounds.

"It really is a small world." Ranta commented nonchalantly as she and Rodrik finished closing the distance between themselves and the northern king. "A small world indeed, your grace." Jon agreed. "I'm told that you wanted to talk to me." the monarch stated, Rodrik putting space between them. " You've been told correctly then." Jon nodded his head, but Ranta merely frowned.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint because I do believe that we've done all the talking necessary on Dragonstone, I don't think we have much else to talk about." she doubted. The dark haired Stark shifted on his feet and moved a step or two closer to the Naylor, " And I say otherwise." Jon murmured thoughtfully. "You and I both know why you're here." a peculiar look in his eyes.

"Yes, to meet with another ally." Ranta said unashamedly but Jon shook his head. "No, that's not why you're here and you know it. You didn't risk your life to go beyond the wall for an ally." the Stark denied. "So says you." Ranta countered. "If that were true then you wouldn't have brought back a souvenir from your travels. You seen what was there. You, your sister and Missandei all seen it. You brought the wights back to prove a point!" he insisted, motioning to the ball of undead soldiers. "And what is your point?" Ranta asked in return.

"The point is, that we must stand together now more than ever." Jon proclaimed. "I try not to get personally close to my enemies, makes it harder to cave their skull in." Ranta's war mace rattled at her hip pointedly. "So you rather face them separately than together...after what you saw and went through?!" the northern king looked to her incredulously.

" I gave you weapons, food, medicine and refuge to sustain the lives of your people. My conscious is clear." Ranta bit back just as passionately. "You know we don't have the numbers!" the wolf continued to argue. "You flew over our lands and what did you see? Nothing. Nothing in comparison in what would be seen over any other kingdom of Westeros, Dragonstone included."

"The wall showed no signs of collapse." Daenerys shot back instantly. "They can't cross over unless physically moved or the wall comes down. What could they do to cause the wall to come down that they couldn't do years ago in the past?" the silvery blonde asked. " You cannot ignore that the Night King's numbers and say that they are not a problem." Jon pointed out, "And what if they have figured out a way to get through that we are unaware of and they are merely biding their time to grow in numbers." he added.

"From what I understand" Ranta cut in, "Is that your emphasis is on the lack of numbers, which is why you come to me. I put forth my armies and let's say I end up losing a large portion of the lives that look up to me….how am I to rage war against Cersei when half my army is gone. How am I to face against enemies both to the north and south of me and I have hardly the numbers to deal with them. By depleting the Martell and Tyrell forces? That's just going to go over swimmingly with Olenna and Oberyn." she scoffed.

"I am not your enemy!" Jon narrowed his eyes. "You are!" Ranta said right back. "As much as neither of us wish it , Jon Snow, you are my enemy. Seven Kingdoms, one ruler. That's how this works. I cannot and will not have an independent unit to the north. If I let you have your independence then what's to stop the others from demanding for theirs as well?"

"Nothing I'm afraid." Lord Baelish suddenly stepped forward, with his hands behind his back. "Forgive me my lord but Queen Ranta's argument is entirely valid." Sansa looked to the man betrayed though he paid no mind to it.

" Figuratively speaking, should both wars be won, the one against the dead and Cersei in our fair lady's favor, thousands of lives will have been lost all for naught if she's allowed you to remain unbent. It will cause great unrest. I am sure the Greyjoys for example would love to jump at the opportunity to reclaim their independence. If people hear that she is granting independence to solely the north there'll be a blade drawn across her throat before the year is over." the man assured. The reasoning of Littlefinger was enough to silence the Stark king effectively.

"However," Petyr then turned to Ranta, " Lord Snow's argument is valid as well, though I reckon such a topic can be discussed privately between you and I. Perhaps I can get his current thought path across to you in a different way then he fails to portray." he offered with a devilish smile. Ranta sucked on the wall of her cheek in thought before caving in to his desires.

"Very well Lord Baelish, come and whisper in my leant ear." the woman slowly turned and walked away with the grinning Vale protector behind her. The journey to the room Ranta previously occupied with Rodrik was a silent one, it wasn't until the door shut behind her did Ranta show any outward signs of exasperation. Ergo, the heavy sigh released through her nose and the rubbing of her temple after plopping down in a cushioned chair.

Littlefinger chuckled at her actions, "Yes, it is in my experience that everyone has that reaction after dealing with the Starks. Hard and slow minded yet quick tempered. Dealings with them head on never do go smoothly when interests clash." he poured wine into her glass and into a fresh cup of his own before taking the seat the Forrester lord used to occupy.

"Allow me to briefly distract you with a question." he begged. "Which is more dangerous? The dagger brandished by an enemy...or the hidden one pressed to your back by someone you never even seen?" Petyr asked. The monarch thought over this for a moment, "The hidden one because what we don't know is what usually gets us killed." she answered.

"Very good. Very good! A smart woman you are, not many would of gotten that correct." Petyr tipped his glass towards her. "And the unknown in the scenario we find ourselves in is-"

"Is the status of the Night King and whether or not the wall will really hold him back." Ranta claimed but it was waved off dismissively. "No not that." he scoffed lightly, "I'm talking about the real threat here. The one that comes after the dead are taken care of." he explained. "Then the unknown factor is Jon snow." Ranta amended and was rewarded with another tip of the glass.

"Precisely." Petyr nodded. "We only make peace with our enemies, my lady, and that's why it's called making peace. Though our ever so honorable King in the North is daring enough to meet you on the fields of battle just as he met Ramsey's forces on the field and not only did he get his men killed, but his brother Rickon and nearly himself had Sansa and I not come to his aid with the knights of the Vale beating back the Bolton forces."

Ranta paid close attention to the man's words. " The past is in the past and while the Vale came to the North's aid once, it will not do so again. Not with you standing on the other side of that field…. Though allow me to caution you, my lady. I am a purveyor of beauty and discretion - both equally important and am a firm believer in that the future is the only thing worth discussing. Given the opportunity, what do we do to those who've hurt the ones we love?" he stated more than questioned.

"Everything we could possibly think of." Ranta murmured. " Do not fight in the North or in the South" Petyr shook his head," Fight. Fight every battle, everywhere, always in your mind and if you want to build a better home, first you'll have to demolish the old one. You do understand that don't you?" the Baelish looked deep into Ranta's blue eyes and for the next couple of hours did the woman allow the fox like man whisper in her ear, the Naylor taking his words for truth up until the point where he had run out of things to whisper that would ultimately be to his benefit.

When this point came, the duo stood from their chairs and made another appearance outside. Walking up to the Northern King, Ranta stared unwaveringly into his eyes as Littlefinger slinked back over to Sansa's side with an unashamed grin. The Naylor monarch said nothing as she peered into Jon's chocolate brown eyes, nothing but stare and abruptly hold out a hand for him to take. It took a moment or two but the Northern King finally responded and wrapped her smaller appendage in his and giving a firm shake, sealing the alliance between the two for the time being that is.

Because in the end, one of two things will happen. Either the dead will defeat the living, in which case all their troubles come to an end, or life will win out.

0o.0o.0o.0o.o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"Any word on the queen?" Tyrion poured himself a cup of wine. He and Varys had been sitting before the fire place in the war room, conversing. "My little birds lost sight of them after they crossed over the northern mountains though reports say there have been disturbances in Queens crown." Varys mused, " Disturbances much too large to be from any human. It is safe to say that the queen had been there at least for a little while. Where they went from there remains a mystery." Tyrion sighed through his nose at this before sipping at his beverage.

"Well she's made it past Winterfell...we at least know that and there've been no reports about lands ablaze so we so know that nothing's being burned to the ground." the Lannister acknowledged. "Would you like to know what else my birds tell me?" Varys swirled the contents of his cup around. "Hm?" Tyrion hummed, tilting his chin slightly. "Word is that there is a drift forming between your brother and sister." the spy master revealed, much to Tyrion's shock.

"Jamie seeks to end this war after barely coming out of it during the failed sack of High Garden, Cersei says otherwise. She is confident that the Iron bank will see her through this war." Varys shrugged lightly. "Yes, my sister always did have too much respect for money." Tyrion said absently. "Even your friend Bronn has no intentions on fighting any further, advised your brother to get out while he still could. He's demanding your brother his payment for his services." the robed man finished.

"They can't have any money left, not after buying the war elephants" Tyrion shook his head, " And the iron bank does not lend to people who are not likely to pay them back...so how is she getting them to fund her?" he questioned. "Your guess is as good as mine." Varys said simply. "How do you propose on capitalizing on the disunion between your siblings is an even greater question." he sipped his wine. "How indeed." Tyrion moved his jaw from side to side in thought.

"Why not place a bug in his ear?" the spy master suggested. "What kind of bug?" Tyrion asked in return. " A bug who's family has been working in our favor despite us never meeting." the Lannister looked to his friend, confused on who he was referring to.

"The Forresters, Mira Forrester more specifically." Varys revealed, "That poor girl has been working the inner workings of the Red Keep for years now. If anyone is able to spread whispers, it's her...though a little convincing may be necessary. She's only been alive this long while in employment with your sister because she knows how to keep her head down and mind her business, a closed mouth tends to hear many things. People never suspect the quiet ones to eavesdrop and plot schemes."

Tyrion thought over his idea for a few moments, "Even if we get her to agree to this, I doubt my brother would listen to her." he denied lightly. " Perhaps not," Varys agreed, " But he may listen to you." the small curly haired man looked to his companion curiously. " Allow Mira to whisper in your brother's ear, should he not take to the bug then we send you in to King's Landing to speak with him." Varys explained.

Tyrion nodded in understanding of this, not exactly opposed, but before either could continue the conversation - Daario, Cerran and Jorah walked in. "Scheming are we?" Daario wondered innocently. "Trying to at the very least." Varys returned. " Well you may want to hold off on that." the bearded man returned. "We have quite a number of uninvited guests being hauled into the island." the Lannister and spymaster grew tense at this information brought to them and watched as the trio of men turned to address the new addition coming into the room.

" Hello Tyrion, it's good to see you again" a woman with emerald green eyes greeted kindly before scanning the empty room besides the two men and herself inhabiting the place, "...Now where's my daughter?"

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

A/N: Extremely short I know, but this was just to push something out since it's been so long. MAJOR DRAMA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME, PS...Littlefinger whispering in the queen's ear? *hint hint* No good for our favorite fun sized Lannister*


	21. Chapter 21

Tyrion was going to kill her.

Tyrion and everyone else left on Dragonstone. Ranta worried about her inevitable reunion with them in the future, she was well aware that she was already in hot water for not being completely forth coming with her true intentions when she departed for High Garden originally with Missandei. When they got word that she was going to be traveling through Dorne and the Reach with no protection from her Unsullied... they would lose their minds.

Grey Worm was already at that point internally, the constantly ticking muscle in his jaw as he stood dutifully over her crouched form told the monarch that much at the least. No dragons and no soldiers would accompany the woman to Sunspear except for Rhaegal who was to drop her off before making for Dragonstone himself.

In the Naylor's defence though, she needed to present herself as a queen who fully trusted her allies. Marching through Dorne and the Reach with Unsullied or pirates at her back and three dragons flying above would do the exact opposite. Instead she would do such a thing with the Martells and the Tyrells - who were to be collected later as they traveled further into their country.

Vaithe, Hellholt and Starfall were the Dornish holds she would visit outside of Sunspear. Bitterbridge and the Stony Sept were the only places she would visit with in Olenna's lands. If any neighboring settlements wished to come and see the new queen they were fighting for then they would have to come to High Garden.

Once they reached the Stony Sept, that is were the Tyrells would leave them and allow the Dornish and Ranta's Second Sons to begin the seige of the Riverlands. With Vaemarr and Laemyx leading the charge nonetheless, wheither the monarch would join the frey or not was still up in the air. Not to mention, Olenna and Oberyn needed to know about the wights and to see them with their own eyes.

"Your grace."

Ranta looked up from the paper she had been writing to her Hand, explaining everything that had happened and what was to happen in the near future. To the Naylor's surprise it had been Jon Snow, how the man hadn't gotten tired of looking at a would be usurper was beyond her. "Afternoon, my lord." Ranta returned politely, rolling the letter up and stamping her seal on it.

"Not tired of me yet?" she poked at him. " Wouldn't still be here if I was." Jon returned easily, eyes drifting over to the more than usual tense Grey Worm. He reckoned the man was bound to explode in some form sooner than later if he didn't release his pent up frustration. Ranta spotted this as well and was quick to address it, "Go take a walk Grey Worm, why don't you go and check on Daenerys and Missandei?" she suggested but was only met with silence and a look from the man.

 _ **"I know you don't like what I'm doing."**_ Ranta said gently, **_"But it is necessary if I am to place trust in the people I am to rule in the future. I can't have you or Tarla over my shoulder during the walk through of Dorne and the Reach, it'll be counter productive. I will have an army protecting me at all times during my travels, along with my gifts if anything. No one will be able to touch me, not even the white walkers if they manage to find a way to break free of their binds_** " the woman seen the captain's face relax slightly as understanding filled his eyes.

 _ **"If it'll make you feel better...I will also instruct Missandei to make sure that Penrose helps Vaemarr and Laemyx get to Sunspear before we leave for the walk through. Will that settle your worry a bit more?**_ " Ranta asked hopefully and was met with a nod. "Good." she returned to common with a light laugh before jerking her chin in the direction she last seen her sister and translator.

Bowing respectfully, Grey Worm turned on heel and marched away- leaving the two rulers alone. "Sorry about that," the blue eyed woman commented offhandedly, breifly watching her stoic friend disappear into the Forrester home before focusing on Jon.

"Was that about me?" the northerner frowned in concern, joining the Naylorian on the blanketed ground on the other side of the empty crate she had been using as a table to write her letter. "No, no. Grey Worm just-…" a small sigh escaped her lips, " he just had some misgivings that's all." she finished with a wave of her hand.

"Was there something you needed?" Ranta then quirked a brow, only to be taken aback by the guilt ridden facial expression of the Northern King. "You almost died." Jon began slowly. "Which time are we talking about exactly?" she asked evenly. "You went beyond the Wall and nearly died trying to see if what I had said about the white walkers was true." the Stark asserted firmly, seemingly speaking to himself more than to her. "Why?" the man demanded, "Why would you do that knowing that you didn't believe me?"

Ranta looked to him a bit strangely, "I never flat out didn't believe you. I juggled the possibility moments after you told me they were coming, I had no room to doubt you much considering the company I keep." she shook her head, " Like I mentioned before, you wouldn't have come if there wasn't some danger knocking on your door great enough to even save the Wildlings. You brought no proof to speak of so I decided to find out for myself...least to say that this discovery has only made my life only that much more stressful." Ranta took the moment to massage her head through her blue locks of hair.

" It was so much easier when all I had to worry about was dealing with the living than the dead. I am entirely too old to be dealing with this, quite frankly." the monarch's head dropped, her fingers grasping her hair at the back of her head. It was silent for a long moment before Jon broke it tentatively. "With all due respect, your grace….I did try and tell you that you were old back on Dragonstone." he smiled cautiously.

Ranta snorted, shoulders shaking in silent laughter until she was unable to keep her laugh quiet any longer and picked her head up to openly show her amusement to the world. Joining her in laughter, neither ruler noticed the sharp eyes of the youngest female wolf on them who decided to remain behind unlike Sansa who took Baelish and returned to Winterfell.

"Thank you." Jon said once they had sobered, "Thank you for believing me about them." he clarified at her wondering look. "I am also sorry," he admitted, "I'm sorry you were nearly killed for my mistakes." the Stark frowned heavily. "Had I of brought a wight to you for you to see for your own eyes instead of just telling you about them then you would have never even bothered to go past the Wall."

There was truth in the wolf's words and Ranta acknowledged this with a nod, " Proof typically does get people to be more willing to accept that what you say as truth." she commented with a nod. "May I ask something of you, your grace?" Jon then asked, " Becareful when you're showing the white walkers to Lady Olenna and Prince Oberyn." he pleaded.

"How did-" Ranta began to ask considering he shouldn't have known about her intentions. "Dorne, the Reach and white walkers doesn't exactly sound that much different in….in...in the other language you speak with Grey Worm." Jon finished awkwardly, much to Ranta's amusement. "High Valyerian." she informed with a smile. "High Valyerian." Jon echoed with a nod. _**" You have my word."**_ Ranta smirked mischeviously before dipping her head to the Northern man and walking away.

When the blue haired queen was out of ear shot, Arya took the opportunity to appear by her elder brother's side as he rose to his feet himself. "Why is she doing this, Arya?" he asked without taking his eyes off of the exotic woman. " She's been due to return to Dragonstone for a long time now and she owes us nothing. Why is she stretching her neck out for us?" Jon rattled off.

"As opposed to what, exactly?" Arya quirked a brow, " Do you think you would stand a chance in Sunspear or High Garden? They would strike you down before you reached Olenna or Oberyn, a scheme from the North to cut off the heads of two powerful countries." she forewarned. "But I'm not scheming!" he protested, looking to his sister. "Not to them you're not. Not when you show them those undead creatures, they'll take it as a threat. Best let the pretty face introduce them to her new friends." she commented as a matter of fact.

"Those soldiers she has" a thoughtful look filled the young wolf's face when she abruptly spoke again, "...the Unsullied." Arya motioned to where they were all gathered before Ranta along with their Forrester hosts, Missandei and Daenerys. "I have read about them before, they battled the Dothraki outnumbered three to one once and still won the fight." Jon's brow furrowed at this, shifting his weight from side to side. "What about it?" he asked lowly.

"How do you plan to fight them after the Great War?" she wondered off handedly. Before her brother could reply, the two siblings were jerking their heads up to the sky when dragon cries sounded. Circling the camoflauged castle, the trio of beasts slowly made their descent to the ground - half perching on the vine covered wall as they did when they first arrived.

"Tarla's off helping with the restoration of the trees with Lord Forrester and Asher but I want you guys to head on home when she's done and take a long rest once back on the island. You all have deserved it." Ranta could be heard saying to her warriors. "I will make for the homes of our allies with our … cargo." she looked to a chained crate holding the bound and gagged white walkers.

 _ **"We will be waiting for Daario's men in the Stony Sept, where they will move forward and begin the siege into the Riverlands."** _the abrupt switch into Valyrian let the Starks know that she was clearly discussion battle tactics while keeping mind of them. "I still think this is a mistake." Daenerys frowned. "You'd do well to make peace with it because it is what is happening." Ranta returned just as easily, handing Missandei the letter to Tyrion, climbing Rhaegal's offered wing first and settling on his back.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Ranta looked to the remaining Forresters and politely nodded her head." It was nothing, your grace." Elissa smiled warmly, "We wish you all safe travels." the mother smiled. "The crate, Rhaegal, grab the crate." Ranta whispered, patting the tan dragon's neck. Swinging his head down low, the tan eyed beast grabbed the crate by the chains offered by Daenerys.

Ranta flashed a wave to her party below, even gave one to Jon and Arya before Rhaegal took off into the sky with his rider and cargo in hand. "Let's go home, Missandei." Daenerys murmured lowly, offering a polite good bye to their hosts and boarding Drogon.

Missandei was quick to follow by example but unlike the Targaryen, she actually did offer the two Starks a small wave before her mount took off after his brother. "You never were good with every woman you came across." Arya smirked, not ignorant to the eye roll she recieved in return from her brother.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o0o.0.0o.0o.0o.

"You know you look nothing like your daughter, did you know that?" Daario said plainly to the woman who's claimed parenthood over the monarch for the last week now, strolling the island grounds. Dasina had been running a hand through her hair as Daario's mind continued to grapple with how anyone on the island could be this woman's kin when she looked like no one there.

From beside him, Jorah rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Yes, I have been aware of it." Dasina replied smoothly nonetheless, Tyrion and Varys remained silent as the trailed along as well. "You continue to mull over this as if it were some great mystery." Jorah poked at the captain. "It's obvious the queen copies her father in looks. You look like your father dont you? I thought you said your mother was a blonde. " he asked, referring to his brown hair.

" I also said that she was a whore. There's no telling if I could look like my father or another member of family." Daario prolonged the conversation, though it was at that moment a raven flew in and landed of Daario's shoulder, a note attached to its' leg. Freeing the message from the dark colored bird's leg, the animal flew off once more seeing as its mission had been completed.

Unfurling the paper, the sell sword captain quickly scanned through the beginning contents with succession, "Found her." he said simply, waving the small parcel of paper. "What?" the mother looked to the man lost. "The queen." Daario amended. "Got a letter from some Lord Forrester. They were with them most recently along with Tarla and a group of twenty Unsullied..." Daario trailed off as he continued to read.

" The king in the North made an appearance and tried once more for an alliance to no avail until Petyr Baelish whispered in her ear and somehow managed to get the Queen to agree on a temporary alliance to defeat the enemy beyond the wall." he reported.

"Baelish?!" Tyrion frowned concerned, "Aren't you and Tyrion the ones supposed to be doing the whispering?" Daario looked to the duo, confused. "Trust me, we're just as disgruntled as the rest of you are." Varys mused equally disturbed. "Petyr whispering in anyone's ear is not preferable to anyone. The man courts chaos, reveling in the heart of the storm of it as its effects tear apart those around him." he said unabashed.

"And yet he still found a way into her ear." Dasina commented unsettled. "Not permanently." Tyrion hurriedly countered, "I suspect they're on their way back home if he sent that letter." he pointed out. "Or it could of been meant to arrive weeks earlier." Jorah gained everyone's attention. "That bird showed signs of injury" the Mormont explained at the imploring looks he gained from the others.

" It had a wing with a bone slightly jutting out yet was still able to fly. Something caused a bone to break and mend out of place, slowing its speed. That letter was meant to be here earlier." Jorah concluded however no sooner did he finish his sentence did a large cluster of shadows pass over head, causing the group to look up curiously.

Above, were the resident dragons of the island who had finally returned after a long leave of absence however what threw the men off was Drogon and Rhaegal continuing their flight further into the island while Viserion made a descent for them. Landing with a graceful thud, the green dragon lowered his body with a low rumble deep in his throat.

"Rest well, Viserion, you and your brothers have earned it." Missandei whispered to the great creature who let loose a snort before using his legs and wings to propel him into the air to join his brothers. Missandei wished she could say that it was good to see such familiar faces of her friends again, but the weight she carried on her mind was far too great. And clearly it showed, for the first question out of Tyrion's mouth was a question regarding what bothered the translator.

"It is in my experience that no one looks this worried unless something has gone awry and someone has died or has been gravely injured. Tell me, Missandei. What is wrong?" Tyrion probed. "Neither of the last two options has occured." The woman denied, "But the queen has-" Missandei cut herself off when she caught a look at Dasina. "Who is that?" Missandei asked suspiciously.

"No one important." Daario cut in, "The queen - Missandei, what about the queen?" the captain brought the topic back on course. "The Queen has chosen to further delay her return to Dragonstone." Missandei spat out with a grimace, "Before we left the company of the Forresters, she decided that she would go to Dorne...alone. No Unsullied, no pirates, no Second sons, no dragons but Vaemarr and Laemyx she did request to be sent there...and only them." she brought out a handwritten note from the folds of her dress from the monarch herself.

" Soon the Second Sons and Dornish warriors are to make for the Stoney Sept in the Reach and be prepared to siege the Riverlands together." she reported as Tyrion took the letter and began reading it. "The Riverlands?" Jorah's brows raised, "What's making her go on the offensive now?" outside of taking Casterly Rock, it was to be believed that their Queen rather content to staying on the defensive for now.

"She did not say." Missandei shook her head, " I do not think she even told Prince Oberyn about this ahead of time, I believe she will be telling him when she gets to his home if she is not there already." she said honestly. "A siege on the Riverlands." Varys hummed, " Without given option to kneel?" he looked to the curly haired woman who could only shrug helplessly.

"Well given option or not, Dorne will have no problem marching on them." the spy master mused, "They've always wants those lands, for hundred's of years in fact. And last I heard, the Tully's were under Lannister thumb from the last major battle there." Varys then looked to Tyrion, "I presume Lord Edmure is still in Lannister custody?" he quirked a brow.

"He should be, at the least." Tyrion answered absently before his eyes snapped back to the present and looked to Missandei stiffly. " You went beyond the Wall...to hunt monsters that may or not be real?" his tone was furious, though Missandei did not even flinch. She had faced worse wrath from her old master. Jorah, Daario and Varys were left wide eyed at this being brought to light.

"The queen was knocked off Rhaegal and sent into a river nonetheless. What were you two thinking?" The Lannister demanded. "I was thinking that we were following orders," she replied, her tone stiff. "Either we followed her over the Wall, or she went by herself. There wasn't much of an ultimatum to work with." Missandei defended herself and Daenerys.

Tyrion began to say a rebuttal but quickly held his tongue before it could fully come out and took a deep breath, "If she dies." he began slowly, "We're all lost. Everyone and everything." Tyrion said bluntly. "I know that, more than anything." Missandei agreed. "If our queen dies, then so does all of Westeros." It was no secret to any of them that Ranta was the only thing keeping Daenerys from unleashing the Dothraki upon this world with no true restraint. The dragons and basilisks would soon follow.

Ranta's health was top priority, even claiming the iron throne comes second to it. "So you went beyond the wall to see the apparent monsters there." Daario cut in, beginning to piece together the bits and pieces of information he understood.

"The queen took a tumble into the river but is clearly fine otherwise we would be having a different conversation entirely. You guys flew over to the Forresters to recover, and now she is making to travel through Olenna and Oberyn's lands to meet the common people. She wishes for me to get my men ready to take the Riverlands with Dorne once we get to the Stony Sept...I understand all of that perfectly fine." he said honestly.

"But when you were over the Wall...did you guys even see anything?" Daario asked. That was the only part he had questions about. "Yes." Missandei and Tyrion answered together, "They captured quite a few of them as a matter of fact." the dwarf noted with a sigh. "Then she intends on showing them to Oberyn and Olenna." Jorah spoke, looking to Missandei. "Isn't she?" he asked, earning a silent nod from the translator.

"So she has committed to this war between the living and the dead then." Varys proclaimed. "So it would seem." Tyrion sighed. "Considering that this is true then attacking the Riverlands is a mistake." Varys said looking amongst his companions, " We cannot fight three different wars at one time - one being with Cersei, one against Jon Snow and the final one against the Night King. How many white walkers did you see when you went over?" Varys then looked to Missandei. "One hundred thousand at the bare minimum, and not all of them feared fire." she reported gravely, thinking back to the creature who commanded them all.

"Then it as I feared then," the spy master mused, " Something will have to give. We cannot put all of our men into fighting those dead men. They aren't exactly well suited or adjusted to fighting in the cold, I don't imagine the dragons took to the cold well either." he quirked a brow. "No. They were slowed and showed much displeasure at being there." Missandei admitted.

"Which means Vaemarr and Laemyx will be no better." Jorah noted thoughtfully. "Precisely." Varys nodded. " We cannot risk losing a good portion of our army during this war if we hope to stand a chance against Cersei and Jon Snow after words. If we are to take care of the Night King then we are going to need every abled bodied man in Westeros ready to fight. Our queen is doing right by bringing the white walkers to Lady Olenna and Prince Oberyn, but I do not know what she is doing with her intentions on sieging the Riverlands." Varys admitted.

"Perhaps she is trying to get them on her side so that they have no choice but to fight with her against them." Daario suggested. "That is possible but not as effective." Jorah quipped, "What we need is for something to give, as you said." he nodded his head towards Varys. "We need a total standstill on all sides until the threat of the dead is gone." Tyrion suddenly spoke, "All sides including my sister." the Hand's jaw twitched in thought. How were they going to get Cersei to agree to a halt on the war?

"Cersei Lannister will not pull her armies back." Dasina spoke for the first time since Missandei arrived. " Nor will she believe in these wights and white walkers." the ravenette shook her head, "How do you propose to get her to?" Dasina questioned. "We show them to her." Tyrion said slowly as he thought. "Yes but it'll be rather pointless to bring them to her if she has us murdered the moment we enter the capitol. By all means we have her against the ropes in this war so far." Varys stated.

"What's to stop her from seizing such a good opportunity as this one should she somehow be convinced to even allow us in." he stated more than asked. "Nothing." Tyrion acknowledged, "Nothing perhaps my brother, who I'm sure she still listens too despite opposing feelings on this war between us." he rubbed his bearded jaw. "And Jamie may listen to me. If not because of our past but because of debt he owes to the queen. She could of easily had him killed but spared his life, didn't even go through the trouble to hold him prisoner like others have done before….he is our best bet." the little Lannister said with finality.

"It sounds like there is a lot of convincing that will need to be done." Daario shifted on his feet. "Which is why I'll be going to Sunspear with the basilisks." Tyrion stated with finality.

Missandei's face twisted into displeasure, "No. You cannot leave." she frowned. The men were surprised to hear the woman stand her ground and give an order with such certainty that came from herself alone. "You are Hand to the queen. You are to act in her place if something happens, you need to be here." Missandei argued. " This is not Mereen, I do not know how these lands or people work. You have to stay here. Penrose can deliver the message to the queen when she arrives in Dorne with them" she insisted.

"She's got a point." Jorah noted, " I don't really think much of anyone should be leaving the island anymore. The Queen is gone, Tarla is gone, Yara and Theon are gone watching over Casterly Rock and Barristan is still gone along with his escort in the Stormlands." he summarized. "He's been gone longer than the queen." Daario realized with a heavy frown, "Should it take this long to cross the lands to earn allegiance from them?" he wondered. "It is his home lands," Varys said slowly, in thought. "Perhaps he is taking bit longer than necessary." he tried.

"Or something's gone wrong and he and his party have been captured." Jorah's pessimistic voice came. Before anyone could comment on the dark thought, Dasina's voice cut through the air. "Is that, Theon Greyjoy?" her eyes were narrowed into focus on the stumbling figure coming towards them as fast as it could.

"It is." Jorah's eyes widened in surprise, taking off towards the struggling Greyjoy at a rapid pace just outside of a jog with the others on his tail. The man was covered in soot, ash and blood. Wounds littered his body from where he was too slow to block a sword strike or narrowly avoided a stray arrow.

"Casterly Rock was retaken." Theon gasped for air, coming to a stop once they were before him. " Our troops and ships are gone. Either captured or destroyed. Yara was one of them." Theon's face was pained as he said this. "How did this happen?" Tyrion questioned. "I thought her fleet was defeated?" he pointed out. "She still has men left to fight with?" Daario's surprised question came. A haunted look suddenly filled Theon's face as he recalled the details of what had just transpired not too long ago.

"No...only Euron's ships were destroyed and they weren't even his best ones...she supplied them." he mumbled absently. "She supplied them with what?" Daario's echo brought him back into the present.

"Cersei" Theon twitched violently, "Cersei supplied her fleet with..."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"So we will visit Vaith, Hellholt and Starfall." Ranta's eyes traced the path her finger drew over the map beneath her. " After that, Bitter bridge and then High Garden. If those of Oldtown, Tumbleton or Old Oak wish to meet me then they will have to travel there. After we convene with Olenna, you and I will make for the Stoney Sept. There we will wait for my army to appear." the woman finished, straightening her back from its previously hunched over position. "Does that sound alright to you, prince Oberyn?" Ranta asked with her eyes still glued to the map.

However when she didn't get an immediate response, the woman looked up and seen the Dornish prince merely smiling devilishly at her from his spot on the couch in his usual elegant orange, brown and golden robes the revealed part of his chest and gave the prince plenty of room to fight in.

Ranta huffed out an exasperated laugh, shaking her head lightly. "Prince Oberyn have you heard a word I said just now?" she pushed away from the table and held her hands behind her back. "Of course, of course." the man purred in his accented voice, standing to his feet and closing the short distance between them. "Every last word, your majesty." the dornish man lightly tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ranta's ear.

"Ever since your winged beast dropped you off at my doorstep I have been listening." Oberyn assured her. "And from the moment you landed, nothing but battle tactics have escaped past those plump little lips of yours. I have to admit I am a bit heart broken." Ranta looked at him strangely when he said this. "You are here to talk strategy and here I was thinking that I would finally get a taste of Essos again as you get your own taste of Westeros." Oberyn grinned lecherously.

Ranta scoffed good naturedly, retreating to the other side of the table to put necessary space between them. "I think you have baked under the sun for too long my friend." the monarch hummed. "Is it because I am a man?" Oberyn ignored the comment, his smile never leaving his face as he slowly walked towards her. "Because I can find you a woman to join us if that is what you truly desire." Ranta made sure to keep herself moving around the table to avoid being in arm's reach. "And what on earth would cause you to think that a woman is what I desire?" she quirked a brow.

"You and your little advisor...Missandei." Oberyn recalled, "You two seemed very close last I saw the both of you on your island. I am sure she was also very reluctant to leave you here. The fret of a lover or lover-to-be, if I am not mistaken." he assumed.

"Oh you are very much mistaken." Ranta assured, picking up a figurine of his house and waved it pointedly. "Now if we could-" she tried but was cut off. "Come take a walk with me, my queen." Oberyn suddenly offered, extending his arm for her to take. Ranta looked to the prince suspiciously, "This walk isn't going to lead me to a bedroom is it?" she questioned.

"No, no." Oberyn chuckled fondly, "Not unless you want it to of course." he finished with a grin. "No! A walk will do fine, thank you." the queen cleared her throat and tentatively accepted the dornish man's arm once she appeared by his side.

"So…" Oberyn began their walk to where ever he had in mind. "You must be fairly happy with the way things are going with your current victories. I imagine your council of advisors are too." he supposed. "I would imagine they would be...outside of Missandei, I haven't seen any of them in months." Ranta disclosed. The prince was a bit taken aback at that, "So the rumors were true then, you really did fly deeper into Westeros after checking in on HIgh Garden. You've been North all this time." Oberyn proclaimed.

"Yes, very much so." Ranta sighed lightly, "and quite frankly I have no desire to get near that place again." she said bluntly. " And what business exactly did you have with our northern inhabitants for so long?" he asked, lightly touching a potted plant leaf they passed in the castle hall. "Well the Forrester alliance had to be confirmed and a temporary- and I do genuinely mean temporary- alliance has been made with the king in the North." Ranta finished with a sigh. Just thinking about why the alliance had been made in the first place stressed the monarch out.

"Is that so?" Oberyn mused with raised brows, "Would this temperary alliance have something to do with the mysterious crate that you have bound in countless chains and have my men guarding as we speak?" he stated more than questioned. "It even explains why I gave Jon Snow the resources I did before he left the island." Ranta quipped. He had spoken the truth and there was no reason to lie.

The crate holding the wights were in one of his dungeons being guarded with his men having the instructions to kill the creatures should they somehow manage to get out. The Naylor made sure that there was a healthy amount of fire down there for them to utilize. "That reason being...?" the prince trailed off pointedly. " Once could say that I have my monsters and Jon Snow is facing his own. He needs help with them at that." she admitted.

"And you have brought them here." the prince held a contemplative look on his face as he stared out at nothing in particular. "Yes." Ranta answered unashamed. A long silence drew out between the nobles as the dornish man processed her words.

"I do not want to see them." Oberyn finally said. "What?" Ranta said in shock. "Do not show them to me." Oberyn repeated. "Wait until we are with Olenna. Two birds with one stone." he proclaimed. The woman's jaw worked from side to side but she ultimately nodded in agreement. "Very well. With Lady Olenna then." the duo had only just reached the courtyard during their journey, the guests and servants of Oberyn's home bowed in respect to the duo. "You have lost your brother to sickness, yes?" he asked. "One of them, yes. Long ago now." Ranta informed somberly. " Mine as well. Yet the pain does not seem to waiver any less no matter how much time passes, does it?" Oberyn mused.

"No, it doesn't. You only grow used to it." Ranta stated. " Viserys was a good brother to you? I imagine Rhaegar was, naturally." Oberyn plucked a leaf off a potted plant and twirled it between his fingers. "Viserys was sick for a long time." the monarch granted, "In mind and then body, but I remember when sickness was but a far off impossibility. He was a good brother then and even one after he contracted his illness. Reasonably lost, but still good" Ranta said honestly.

"What did he have?" she asked abruptly of her companion. " Gout bound him to his beloved wheel chair and memories of war plagued his mind." Oberyn's gaze was distant. "Many thought he was weak for not being more like me...aggresive with those who insulted us. But they didn't know my brother." Oberyn shook his head. "Doran was just as ruthless and decisive as any other member of our house. He was simply better at hiding it - until the moment that he struck. Then there was my sister Elia" he then smiled fondly.

"She could walk among the vipers and none would bite her….your sister can do the same with fire can she not?" Obery asked. "Yes, she can." Ranta answered. "She is also sick in mind." Ranta's head whipped around to look at him so fast that her neck bone should of snapped clean in half. "Daenerys isn't sick. She isn't like Viserys." the monarch denied.

"When my sister married Rhaegar, we seen plenty of Targaryens." Oberyn drolled. " I will give it to my former brother in law - he and perhaps his mother are the only ones who did not carry the Targaryen madness along with the children Elia produced." he stated.

"Daenerys isn't crazy." Ranta glared lightly. "No? The Khaleesi of the Dothraki is of stable mind? So if I were to kill you now" Ranta remained calm when the dornish man suddenly placed his hand against her throat to mimic a blade. "She would not burn these lands to the ground, unleash her soldiers on the world in retaliation? " Oberyn quirked a brow.

"If your siblings were alive and if you had the opportunity to do so...would you not?" Ranta returned evenly. Oberyn smirked, lowering his hand, "A million times over." he answered truthfully, " If your Hand was here then I would ask the same of him."

"Except his answer would differ." Ranta pointed out. She doubted he would raise that kind of vengence for the loss of Cersei. His older brother on the other hand...well that was another story entirely. "Yes, his answer would differ." Oberyn agreed. "Queen Ranta!" a small boy's voice called. Turning in synch, Oberyn and Ranta seen a little boy with a shaved head and in robes rush up to them.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly, while Oberyn sported a confused look on his face. He did not recognize the boy to be one of his servants. Without saying a word, the child offered her a letter - desperation in his eyes. "Who is it from?" Ranta asked concerned, watching as he then turned the letter over to reveal a very familiar seal symbol on it. The boy was one of Varys' little messenger birds and this letter was from another one of those under Varys' wings instead of from the man himself.

Stretching the letter out a bit more for her to take, Ranta accepted the letter and watched as the boy then bolted as if a pack of direwolves were on his tail. Blinking, the monarch shook her head slightly before breaking the seal on the letter and began to scan the contents of the letter which wasn't long overall.

However, no matter the length - her heart still dropped into her stomach and anger burned the rest of her insides. Oberyn looked to the sky along with the rest of those who wandered in the courtyard when thunderclouds rolled in, lightning dancing behind the clouds. "Cersei Lannister," it had been a long time since the dornish prince had heard such a murderous tone come from anybody.

" You truly have no idea who you're dealing with."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Collect the clothes, wash them, hang them out to dry, deliver them to their respective rooms later. Collect the letters from the maesters, deliver the letters. Go to the kitchen, help with meals, set the table, inform those of meal times. For years it was a constant cycle on repeat with varying other jobs she had to do too. However those were just the more tedious ones Mira Forrester had to do.

Working in the Red Keep, she seen a lot of people come and go of all ranks. Seen a lot of people 'disappear'. Heard many things she shouldn't of. How she wasn't 'relieved of her duites' yet, was a miracle in its self. Though she supposed with her controlled tongue and eyes that favored looking to the ground, there was no reason to be released from her job.

" You've been working here for a long time, haven't you?" Mira tensed at the cold voice that sounded. Even after all these years she had never gotten used to Cersei Lannister's voice.

"Yes, your majesty." the quiet brunette answered politely with a bowed head. "What is your name?" Cersei asked through narrowed eyes. From where he sat in her room, Jamie looked over at his sister rather boredly - wondering why she suddenly took an interest in a servant girl. She treated them all like trash anyways. "Mira Forrester, your grace." she answered honestly.

"Forrester." Cersei huffed, a small smirk sliding over her lips. "I give you credit. Many in your position lie about their name." the strawberry blonde commented. "Lying hasn't done me any favors, your grace. So I don't do it." Mira answered simply. "But if I were to ask it of you." Cersei implied. "Then I would." came the steady reply. For a moment the lioness didn't say a thing, just scrutinized the servant woman for a long moment.

"Your family is in the North, are they not?" Cersei asked. "They are, my lady." Mira nodded. "Do they bow to the Bastard King there?" the strawberry blonde questioned. "I do not believe so, your majesty." the Forrester answered truthfully, her insides twisting at where this conversation was headed. "Do they bow to me then?" Cersei tried knowingly.

"Most likely not, your majesty." Mira frowned. " Then they bow to the Savage Queen who has come across the sea with her armies and monsters." Cersei stood from her chair and approached the brunette woman. "Yes, your grace." Mira forced herself to stand her ground, only momentarily meeting the older woman's gaze before shifting her eyes down to the floor.

"Hm." a cold smile worked its way across Cersei's lips, "You do realize how that makes you look doesn't it? A low life, dirty spy here to collect the secrets of the Keep and report them at a later date to her traitorous family in the North." her hand had been trailing over her face as if she were her lover.

"The girl has been working here ever since father was around." Jamie spoke to the girl's defence. "If she wanted to turn traitor then she would have done so already." he said. "How do we know that she hasn't? How do we know she isn't sending letters this very instant" Cersei was unyeilding, her hand suddenly reaching into her long brown locks and giving a harsh pull. Mira did well to keep her face stoic.

"Because father would of found her out and even if he hadn't, no one in the Keep can send letters to the outside world without them being read over by the post maesters you have employed." Jamie reasoned. "I suppose, you have a point." Cersei eventually released her. "The possibility still stands." she mused. "Yes, well we all have the odd man out in the family don't we?" Jamie commented sarcastically.

"That we do." Cersei agreed with a hum. "Well since you are such a loyal servant as my brother claims you are then one would rather think you are allowed to see what we have in the dungeons...or rather who." Jamie's brow furrowed at this. He had not been aware that they had taken anyone into custody recently. "Come. Let us make the trip now." the lioness turned away from Mira and Jamie alike and made for her bedroom door.

The Forrester servant scrambled on her feet to follow afterwards, skirting around Cersei to open the door for her and Jamie. "Tell me, Mira, what do you think of the Lannisters remaining on the irone throne? Our overall preformance of keeping the kingdom safe from those who would see it destroyed?" Cersei asked as they walked. "I think your family has done beautifully, your majesty. The kingdom is still standing and standing strong." Mira answered skillfully.

"Even with a foreign queen on our door step." the monarch hummed. "Even with a foreign queen on our doorstep." she acknowledged, "I don't imagine there is much different you could do to fend her and her army off." Dull green eyes narrowed on the path before them. "Now I see why you have lived this long." the Lannister muttered, causing Mira to tense.

"You say what your superiors want to hear. Just being the good little sheep that you are." Cersei grumbled. Mira remained silent, something that did not go unnoticed. "At least you're smart enough to some degree." she acknowledged, "Any other fool would be rambling off excuses and utter nonsense at this accusation." the rest of the journey to the dungeons was a silent one. Not a word uttered between the three of them.

Even the trip into the dungeons was a silent one, only the occasion drip of water from the ceiling echoed along with their footsteps. " I do not like snakes, Mira. I hate them just about more than anything in this world." Cersei's voice rang out. "A woman takes great pride in her garden, in her family. I consider the people and lands of Westeros to be both. All too easily can they be ruined by the smily, vile slithering creatures who do nothing but poison and choke the life out of anything they come across, swallowing them whole at the bitter end." she came to a stop outside a certain cell.

"Do you know what has destoryed my family, Mira?" Cersei looked to the brunette servant. "Do you know what I have found in my garden?" she asked without waiting for a resoponce. "A snake. Quite a few of them actually." Cersei spat, " It's a good thing my men have rounded them all up before they could poison and kill anything in my garden even further."

Mira hesitantly looked into the cells on her left and seen that they were men bearing the house sigil of the Naylor's. The men were bound in chains, beaten bloody raw and were unmoving. Jamie gaped at the sight himself, "Are those Ranta Naylor's men?" he asked, watching her sister grin.

"Some of her Second sons." she acknowledged. "Where were they found?" Jamie questioned, the state of the men severly reminded him of the time when he spent time as prisoner of Robb Stark. It also made him wonder if he had been captured during the failed sack of High Garden, would he be in a similar state. " Our men found them as they were about to leave the Stormlands, we got a report that they were trying to sway the lords and ladies onto the Storm Queen's side. They've been here for quite some time now" Cersei hummed, all too pleased with herself.

However Jamie, was feeling an entirely different feeling. If the Naylor ever found out that her men were down here… "Wait you said they were in the Stormlands?" Jamie repeated with a raised brow before quickly looking over to the cell on his right where Cersei was all too proud to lean against. Stepping closer for a better look, Jamie paled at who was being held in this particular cell and seemed to be in a similar if not worse condition then his companions.

"Ser Barristan Selmy?" he asked breathlessly. The aged man didn't even twitch, Jamie wondered if he was even alive. "I told you she wasn't invincible" Cersei smirked. "I told you that she would slip eventually...and she has." Mira's heart cried out to help the men trapped behind bars, but while her heart wailed for them - her face was emotionless. "Not only have I captured Ranta Naylor's men and her captain of the Queen's guard - one of her most trusted advisors….but I also took back Casterly Rock." Cersei revealed.

"You what?" Jamie looked to her with wide eyes. "How did you do that?" he asked, already dreading the answer. Cersei had worked behind his back, she didn't even tell him of anything brought to light. Inside he already knew that he would not like her answer no matter what is was. The sinister grin on her face as genuine joy flooded her eyes did not settle his nerves in the least bit.

"The might of their ships and of their men are nothing when you have a large supply of wildfire on your hands."

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o0o.0o.0o.

A/N: Just to be clear TWO different things have occurred. Ranta has been made aware of Barristan's capture, she doesn't know that she lost Casterly Rock to Cersei or that she used wildfire. Tyrion and the others know about the Casterly Rock loss.


	22. Chapter 22

"Have you finished yet?"

Tarla sighed, shoulders sagging and head dropping in exasperation at the question that had been asked repeatedly. "Get off my back dog," the brunette quipped at Grey Worm, "Healing and regrowing trees like these aren't as easy as it looks." Tarla proclaimed from her crouched position at the base of a freshly healed tree.

Lord Forrester and his brother had left to return to the castle earlier after showing the pirate the last of the sick trees. "The queen has left." Grey Worm matched her tone. " We are to return to Dragonstone for rest as ordered." he relayed. "And where exactly has my cousin gone this time? She wouldn't have left ahead of us if she intended on going back to the island" Tarla straightened to her full height and looked to the Unsullied captain knowingly.

"Daenerys and Missandei are returning to Dragonstone." Grey Worm informed, "Queen Ranta is going to the home of Prince Oberyn and Lady Olenna." he explained.

"And?" Tarla probed. "And nothing. Our orders are to return to the island." Grey Worm narrowed his eyes on the pirate. "So she's run off on another adventure into the lands of Westeros...of course she is. Should of been an explorer" Tarla huffed, moving to walk back towards the Forrester castle but was blocked by Grey Worm stepping into her path.

"Mind your tongue, Tarla Naylor." he warned lowly. "Get out of my way. I'm trying to do what you said and you're stopping me." the woman scowled, trying to go around him again but was intercepted once more.

Blinking incredulously Tarla opened her mouth to give the man a thorough tongue lashing but Grey Worm beat her to the punch of speaking first. "All of us are to return to Dragonstone." he repeated, "Even the dragons. None outside of Vaemarr and Laemyx are to follow the queen to Dorne and the Reach." the captain relayed.

"What is she going to do there?" Tarla asked, her tone finally level and attitude free. "To meet with the common people, discuss things with Prince Oberyn and Olenna and eventually the prince and Daario will siege the Riverlands together." Grey Worm explained.

"Does the dwarf know this?" Tarla asked quietly. "He will, she sent a letter to be delivered to him through Missandei." The stoic man supplied, leading Tarla to nod absently in understanding. "Right. Let's get going then." The pirate lord patted Grey Worm a bit roughly on the arm as she passed him by. Glancing down at where the woman had touched him, Grey Worm's face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before following after the woman.

From what he had quickly learned over the years from Daario, was that her gesture was meant to be exchanged between friends…. Grey Worm didn't think he was the lady pirate's friend considering how much they butted heads with each other. Missandei and he were friends – more than friends though it wasn't out right spoken about.

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan were his friends. Daenerys was a friend. Queen Ranta was a friend. Tyrion, Varys and even Daario with all of his quirks that annoyed Grey Worm, were his friends.

But he did not know that Tarla Naylor considered herself a friend to Grey Worm.

"What the hell are you glowering about? I'm walking as fast as I can." Tarla's voice snapped the man out of his thoughts. The red lipped brunette was looking back at him as they walked. "Nothing." Grey Worm dismissed stiffly and their journey continued on in silence.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"This isn't a good idea, Mira."

Narrowing her light blue eyes on the now successfully picked lock, Mira turned and glared at her one friend in King's Landing. "Yes you've made that clear, Tom. Time and time again you've made it clear but it doesn't matter if it's a good idea or not." the servant woman rose from her crouched position and swung open the door to the cell that held one of the sell swords belonging to Naylor forces.

Around her torso was a satchel of medicinal supplies to use on the prisoners. 6"Once word reaches the Naylor queen that her men have been captured," Mira stepped into the cell and knelt down next to the motionless sell sword, placing her fingers to his pulse point on his neck.

" Dragon fire and the wrath of the gods will be down on our heads. Everyone in Kings Landing will suffer for Cersei's actions. Man, woman, child. Street urchins to the highest ranking knight or nobleman. No one will escape. I don't know about you but that is not the way I wish to die- caught in the crossfire of warring queens." Mira pulled her fingers away after finding the man's pulse and began digging in her satchel to start treatment.

The coal boy shifted on his feet uneasily, though he was merely tasked with watching for guards that ventured down into the dungeons - Tom may as well be the one doing the treatment himself since his level of nerves matched the job.

"When are we going to leave?" Tom asked, " You promised that you would leave and take me with you to your home." unlike Mira, serving the Red Keep and surviving on the streets was all Tom knew. He never really got to enjoy the comforts of home despite his young age.

"Not any time soon, I'm afraid." Mira exhaled air through her nose lightly. "Cersei has resorted to using wildfire, we need to find the supply and get rid of it. I'm sure she would sooner blow up this Keep than lose it to Queen Ranta." the woman drolled, popping open a bottle of smelling salts and waving it under the nose of the soldier.

It took a moment but eventually the man's face began to twitch and move as he regained semi-consciousness. "Can you hear me?" she murmured gently. "Can you show me a sign that you understand what I'm saying?" Mira prompted. Upon sliding her hand into his own, ever so slightly did the woman feel a weak squeeze come from the man.

"Well at least you're still alive." Mira breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of his hand and carefully slid one under his head and propped it up as her other hand brough a canteen of water to drink. "Little drinks, friend. I need you to tell me what hurts." the Forrester requested. Carefully sipping from the canteen provided, rough coughs began to rack through his frame which caused Mira to pull the water container from his lips.

"We…" he croaked weakly after his coughing fit. " need...to leave." the sell sword finished. Stiffly, parts of his body began to move on their own. His legs began to buckle in and his arms slid upwards into the correct possition to push himself into a sitting position.

However, the injured soldier did not get far before Mira pushed her hands against his shoulders in order to keep the man on his back. "You wouldn't make it out of this cell before collapsing." the woman said stiffly. "Try me." the dirtied male glared, undeterred.

"Unfortunately for you cunt, I would wager that she'd be right."

Both started at the additional voice joining the conversation and turned around to see not only Bronn of the Black Water standing at the door way and holding poor young Tom hostage, but also Jamie Lannister as well.

"A word of advice" Jamie began, looking to the stunned and gaping woman. " If you're going to have some one on look out then I would suggest scoping out the entire place first." the one handed Lannister advised. Mira flushed but otherwise remained silent.

"Go on, lad. Run along. The grown ups have some things to discuss." Bronn pushed the boy away from his person. Tom stumbled forwards a few steps but caught himself before he could fall down. Regaining his composure, Tom went on to glare in defiance at the older man and stayed rooted where he stood.

"Leave, Tom." Mira said sternly, not wanting anything to happen to the boy because of his strong dedication to her. "But-" the coal boy tried but was quickly shut down again. "You heard what Sir Bronn and I said!" Mira snapped. "Go on now, return to your duties around the Keep. You'd do well to remember your manners as you do so as well" she said pointedly.

There were people who had been killed for less and the Forrester did not want Tom to die for such. "...Yes lady Mira." the boy finally caved, bowing to her and then to Jamie and Bronn,

"Lords Jamie and Bronn." Tom muttered respectively before turning and leaving at a brisk pace. "Loyal." Bronn commented off handely as he watched the boy go before returning his focus on the situationi at hand. "He's young, he will learn to adjust his loyalty accordingly." was all Mira said.

"Hope so, he won't last long if he doesn't...Didn't know his duties included keeping watch as you heal the prisoners. Not very good at it though, he could use some more practice at it. Also makes me think that you two aren't supposed to be down here at all" Bronn rocked on his heels.

"We are doing our duties." Mira proclaimed evenly. "Your duties?" Jamie now spoke up, brows raised. "You're a hand maiden. A servent. Those in your field are not tasked to healing. The maesters are." he said.

"We are doing our duties." Mira repeated through clenched teeth. " Our duties are to serve the Keep. How are we to serve the Keep if it is destroyed by a Naylor's temper or by a beast's fire?" she pointed out. "These men need to leave before either fate comes down upon us." Mira stressed heavily.

Bronn pursed his lips at this being brought to light and nodded along with what the Forrester had said. She had a point. This place won't be anything but ash and rubble if they stay here.

Especially if word spreads that they were being held captive here. Despite his previous declaration of staying out of the war and thus terminating the contract between he and Jamie, Bronn technically couldn't yet. Not by principle. He hadn't gotten paid yet and Bronn has not done everything that he's done to not get paid. He had little choice but to shadow Jamie until he came up with what Bronn was owed.

Sighing heavily, Jamie looked to Mira with an unreadable expression. " Had you been found by any of my sister's guards. They would of ran you through with a sword and asked questions later, and quite frankly it's what I should be doing now." he said, causing Mira to hold her breath in suspense. " But the gods seem to have favor for you Mira, because I'm not going to." Jamie informed, leading the woman to exhale in relief.

"You're not?" Bronn asked a bit surprised himself. "No, I'm not." Jamie repeated. "In fact we never seen anything." Mira's eyes widened at this as the one handed man then turned to Bronn, "All we did was discuss strategies on how to keep Casterly Rock under our control and how to dominate the sea….we didn't come up with much outside of Euron." he finished with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." Bronn allowed a small smirk to cross his lips at this, it looked like his influence was finally rubbing off on the one handed man. Satisfied with the mutual understanding that the sell sword had, Jamie squatted down to Mira's height and looked her dead in the eye.

" I suggest you disappear within the hour to avoid being spotted by the next patrol. I would also advise you to follow this advice every time you come down here. If you get caught then there will be nothing I can do to save you. You or the coal boy." the Lannister portrayed seriously. "I understand." Mira nodded her brunette head once, watching as Jamie then rose to his original height and turned his armored back on the hand maiden.

Though before he could get very far, the sound of pained grunts filed his ears. "Stop moving." Mira scolded the man in her arms but it was useless. He continued to struggle until Mira finally helped him sit upright.

"Why….why are you helping?" the second son asked, panting lightly from the effort. Jamie was silent for a long moment before he finally spoke, "It doesn't take a genius to know when you're fighting a losing battle." he said simply before beckoning his companion to follow him out. "Come on, Bronn." Jamie muttered quietly to his friend who followed after with ease.

"Where we going?" Bronn asked, they originally had been down there for a small training session since their usual spot by the sea had been discovered and added to the patrol route. "You heard her earlier didn't you?" Jamie looked over to him.

"Which part?" Bronn asked in return. "About the wildfire. We need to dispose of it. Most of it is kept down here but there are other places where father and the Mad King used to store it around Kings Landing." the Lannister explained and then sighed tiredly, "I'm sure Cersei has had a hand in placing her own stores around the city as well." he finished.

"How do you propose on finding all of them?" Bronn asked. "You're a sellsword," Jamie drew the duo to a stop, "I'm sure you've made your connections here and there. You've got to know someone who knows where the caches are, or at least has an idea." he tried.

Bronn scratched his bearded cheek in deep thought, "I might." he gave a solitary nod, "Can't promise anything but I can try." the mercenary declared. "That's all I ask." Jamie said relieved, "I'll try and see what I can dig out of some of the castle staff myself. Eventually we'll have to visit the Alchemists' Guild to see what business between my sister and them has been going on if any." he finished.

"I reckon this will have to be kept rather quiet?" Bronn assumed and was met with a nod. "Alright, I can do that." the dark haired man said confidently, " Let's go treasure hunting shall we, cunt?" Bronn patted Jamie's back heartily.

0o.0o.0.o0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.o0o.0o.

"So you would have me do nothing? That is the last thing I expected from you."

Sky blue eyes were sharp and dangerous, staring out at the dark, raging sea in anticipation. In the not so far distance there was a lone ship that flew her colors heading her way but it wasn't the ship that held the monarch's interest. It was what was lurking below the sea that interested her.

A permanent blanket of dark clouds had settled over the city, thunder constantly rumbled threateningly as lightning danced within. The air was unbearably tense and none neared Sunspear's newest royal guest. She was a venomous snake ready to strike at a moment's notice. It had been days of this. Days of the queen stewing in unspoken anger, although no words were necessary. The sky depicted her anger for her.

"No one has implied that, your grace".

The prince, his lover, their three eldest daughters Obara, Nymeria and Tyene had all been standing a distance away from the Naylor who occupied the end of the dock. They were just as on edge as the Naylor was though they played it cooler than she did. Ser Barristan was a great friend, and his capture rubbed none the right way

"By all means, storm King's Landing."

A bolt of lightning struck across the sea angrily at the mention of this, the wind whipping her blue locks around violently.

"Just do so with caution."

A smirk slid onto Ranta's lips at this. "With caution?" the woman hummed humorously, and held out a hand over the water knowingly. "You continue to surprise me." she admitted. Looking close enough, the Naylor could spot two large blob like figures moving through the water with ease and within seconds they had reached the woman.

"Prince Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand of Dorne advising caution when it comes to Cersei Lannister."

Slowly rising from the water, emerged two dual and identical figures. "Isn't that funny...Vaemarr, Laemyx?" Ranta looked up to the two basilisks, her hand running along the hard armor like skin of the lighter of the two.

"I don't believe it." Ellaria whispered loud enough for her to be heard by her family, gaping at the two water logged behemoths. "Now those are some snakes." Tyene grinned childishly in contrast to her two other sisters who studied the creatures critically and with a wary eye. In response to the woman's question, Vaemarr and Laemyx both growled lightly - snorting water out of their nostrils.

"Vaemarr, my friend." Oberyn called aloud after taking a moment to collect himself, "It has been awhile since we last saw each other has it not?" the Prince had an easy going smile on his face as if he were addressing a life long friend he had not seen in some time and even dared to take a few steps forward.

"You know him?" Tyene's young face glowed with excitement and if Nymeria had any slower reflexes, she wouldn't have been able to snag the dagger wielding woman from prancing to her father's side. "Have you lost your mind?" Ellaria hissed without missing a beat now that the girl was safe in her sister's grasp. "Alas, I am afraid that I do not have a rabbit for you this time." Oberyn chuckled, ignoring what had happened behind him with his daughters and lover.

The midnight black snake regarded the prince for a long moment before stretching his neck forward and entered the Dornish man's personal face. Oberyn remained stiff still as the creature brought them nearly face to face and didn't dare move otherwise outside of the grin that continued to grow. "What a magnificent animal you are." the prince couldn't help but say softly, more to himself than Vaemarr.

Hearing this, tan slitted eyes blinked slowly and a large gust of air was blown into Oberyn's face in the form of a huff. Ranta's attention from the duo had been diverted when she was suddenly nudged by Laemyx, who looked down at the woman imploringly. "What?" Ranta asked of the snake and watched as his head slowly turn to look out into the distance behind him.

The ship tasked with escorting the duo, the Iron Giant, was closer now and was headed straight for the port next to them. On the top deck, maneuvering the oversized ship was Penrose and she looked like she was ready to bolt. "Penrose!" Ranta called out once the ship was docked, " What's the matter?" she wondered. It wasn't like the ship captain to seem so nervous.

Flashing a hesitant smile down to the queen, the captain simply walked over to the railing and rested against it instead of de-boarding the ship. "Your orders, my queen, have not exactly been followed to a tee and there wasn't much I could do about it." she forewarned.

"What are you talking about?" Ranta asked confused but Penrose said nothing, merely motioned with her head to a cluster of people walking down the ramp that had been placed down between the dock and ship. Her uncle Colren being trailed by seven Naylor women in all. Ranta recognized the majority of them, but there was one that she did not know in the least bit.

"Uncle?" Ranta said wonderingly, "What are you doing here?" she asked as he and the others stopped before her, " My orders were clear, only Vaemarr and Laemyx were to come here." Ranta stated. " I know." the man nodded once, "but us coming was important." he assured. "Why?" the monarch asked and saw a look of worry overcome his features before a new voice cut in and caught her attention.

"Look how beautiful you've grown to be." Ranta heard and turned her head to the voice. Coming besides her blood relation, was an exact copy of him but in the female version on the verge of tears. There was a familiar itch at the back of her head like she had recieved when meeting Colren all those years ago. "My dear child-" Dasina reached out to pull Ranta in for a hug but the monarch was quick to back step out of reach.

"Do not **ever** presume to touch me." Ranta warned with a small glare, "I don't know who you even are." from up above Vaemarr and Laemyx snarled and hissed warningly, their tails lashing dangerously in the water. Ellaria and Oberyn were quick to come between the mother and daughter to act as a barrier for the queen as Colren took his sister by the arm and pulled her back a few steps.

"You cannot be so rash, Dasina." Ellaria advised, "It has been a long time." the Dornish woman reminded. "I did warn you this could happen." Colren also murmured to the female ravenette. Dasina couldn't believe what had just unfolded in front of her very eyes. Her own child, flesh and blood had pulled away from her as if she were some repulsive scum of the earth. "I am your mother." the ravenette said aghast.

"My mother was Rhaella Targaryen." Ranta countered, "She's the one who I remember raising me but you?….I don't remember you." she shook her head and that was the truth. The young monarch had never seen this woman before. Never seen a picture of her or heard of her name since the night the house scattered.

The only reason why Ranta remembered Colren was because of pictures and portraits Rhaegar and Rhaella would show her but there were none of the woman claiming to be the blue haired woman's mother. "I don't know why you're here but you need to go back to Dragonstone." Ranta directed this towards Colren, dismissing Dasina entirely. " But-!" the man started and then cut himself off. "But what?" she asked of him.

"What of Casterly Rock?" one of her people asked, a distant cousin who had control over wind if she remembered correctly. "What about Casterly Rock? We have it and it's being held" Ranta rattled off, not noticing the uncomfortable looks being thrown around by the people who had just came from Dragonstone.

"What we need to worry about is Ser Barristan, he's in Cersei's dungeons as we speak along with the other men who accompanied him to the Stormlands." the monarch informed.

"Captured?!" many parotted the word back to their queen. "Yes, unfortunately." Ranta's face had twisted into a displeased expression as she said this but then it turned into one of realization. Whipping around, Ranta observed the Naylors present with a thoughtful look upon her face. "Ser Barristan and the second sons with him will be rescued." she declared after a few moments, "And the lot of you are going to help me get to them." the monarch decided.

There were none who knew the inner workings of the Red Keep than those who served in there under the Mad King. They would know where her people were being kept. "So are we your grace." Ranta turned to see that it was Oberyn who had spoken. "You are?" the blue haired woman questioned. "Of course. Saving Ser Barristan is important, but to get there you're going to need a guide when traveling through Dorne. Especially when reaching Kingsgrave." he advised.

"Kingsgrave is held by the House Manwoody who sits outside the Red Mountains. They guard the Boneway pass that leads to the Dornish marshes. You'll need to get through both to make your way towards Kings Landing." Ellaria explained further. " Mountains." Ranta murmured lowly, eyes trailing over to her two snakes. "They'll make it through, your grace." Oberyn assured.

Ranta waited for at least one of Oberyn's children to raise protest about the two of their parents offering their services but no protest ever came. So, ever so slowly did a satisfied smirk spread across Ranta's lips at this, and clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth.

" You best grab those horses if you don't want to get left behind." she said simply, motioning to the outpost nearby stationed with Dornish horses. Positively grinning, Oberyn practically had a skip to his step as he made his way over to the structure. His lover simply shook her head in fondness before following at a slower pace along with the Naylor party.

Colren wisely remained behind with his niece.

"I am your mother." He heard her mutter bitterly with a shake of her head, watching her family in particular grow farther and farther away. "Utter nonsense." Ranta scoffed. "Perhaps the delivery of the news was." Colren said with his hands behind his back. "But the fact remains the same." He mused slowly. Ranta looked to the man and found the ravenette was looking to her already. "Regardless if it is or isn't true-"

"Which it is."

"She shouldn't have told me that. What am I supposed to do with that information?" Ranta asked incredulously. "Whatever you want with it." Colren shrugged. "When we came to you in Mereen all those years ago, you brushed us aside and put us to the back of your mind until you needed something." Ranta winced at how bad it sounded and opened her mouth to utter a useless contradiction but was unable to. "It's understandable." Colren said truthfully.

"None of us blame you, really. You still took us in instead of turning us away or having us killed. Made sure we were protected and well off...even doing the same for the late arrivals" He listed off. Silence enveloped the two for an unknown amount of time before Colren spoke again.

"I'm not going to pretend that the family relationship will be restored to what it's supposed to be, neither will anyone else. Daenerys is your family, your only family. The damage between us is done and while my sister may have a hard time accepting that at first, she'll come to understand." The male ravenette assured and then rested his hand on the monarch's shoulder, knowing he held much more leeway than his sister did considering they had longer to build a relationship.

"But know this, we're here and always will be. There are others in the family who are interesting to talk to besides me and Tarla." Colren teased lightly before moving off to join the others.

Exhaling air wordlessly, Ranta chose to remain silent as she took in the man's words that caused a storm of unwanted inner turmoil within her. As if sensing her poor mood, Laemyx lowered his head invitingly for her to climb upon. Using one of his curved horns on the side of his mouth as additional leverage to help herself up onto his head, Ranta noted that while Laemyx may not have been as physically comfortable as Rhaegal, the sense of security the monarch got from the creature was no less.

Settling into a groove of his armor, Ranta adjusted slightly until she was content with her position. "Your grace," Penrose called. "What would you have me say when I go back to Dragonstone? The dwarf is up in arms as it is with your continued absence." she pointed out. " What was he worried about before you left?" Ranta asked in return.

"He wants you to call off the Riverland siege and walkthrough so that he can try to set up a meeting involving everyone. Including Cersei. He and the others think you're trying to spread yourself too thin and need to focus on one war at a time." Penrose recalled the words Tyrion had relayed to her to pass on. "And how exactly will he appeal to Cersei?" Ranta said dubiously.

"Through Jamie. He's confident he can get Jamie to listen and we'll be attending this grand meeting in no time." the ship captain assured. Sighing heavily, Ranta thought over what the captain had informed her off for a handful of moments before hesitantly nodding. "Tell Tyrion he'll get what he wants. I'll back off of my original plans and return with ser Barristan in tow." the monarch bade.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"Sam...what is Heartsbane doing here?"

Tensing, Sam turned to see the family sword in the hands of none other than Dickon. "When did you take it?" Dickon then asked, looking to his older brother with widened eyes. Placing her son down for a nap, Gilly looked between the two brothers with uncertainty and feeling a bit guilty.

During Sam's haste to pack up their belongings, some that may have been 'borrowed' from the citadel, she had seen he had left the sword out in plain sight and could of easily taken it upon herself to store it away in their cart before Dickon could see it but didn't.

Licking his lips nervously, Sam thought of a reasonable answer to give his younger brother. " N..not too long ago actually." he chuckled nervously, " It was the day you, father, mother and Talla meet Gilly and Little Sam." Sam told him. Dickon's face twisted this way and that for a moment before ultimately ending the argument he was having with himself in his head and held the sword out.

"I suppose father's not going to have a need to use it any time soon anyways. Reckon we'll have more use for it once we're on the road." Dickon smiled weakly as Sam took the blade from his grasp. The elder sibling had to fight a bit to get his brother to be more agreeable on the fact that they were leaving Old Town, though Samwell recognized that Dickon's resistance was reasonable.

He nearly didn't make it out alive the last time he didn't obey a command from a higher power.

"Is there um, anything more that needs to be loaded up? Anything else we need?" The younger Tarly asked. "Pelts." Gilly spoke up, surprising the brothers. "We're going to need pelts for you. You're used to the warm weather of the Reach. The weather in the North is nothing like this, you'll freeze to death. The venders in the town square won't be selling any around this time of year either." she informed.

"I'll just uh, go hunting then. I'll be back soon." Dickon promised, grabbing a hunting bow and quiver of arrows off the wall before disappearing out the door. "I'm sorry, Sam." Gilly apologized immediately after the door shut. "I should of hid the sword-" she started but was cut off by her love. "No, no. It's alright. He would of found out eventually." Samwell assured. "Won't he be punished?" she then asked. "What?" Sam asked. "By the queen." Gilly expanded.

"Queen Ranta ordered him to stay at the Citadel with you, but we're leaving. Isn't he technically disobeying orders?" the former wildling asked, effectively silencing Sam and sending him struggling to find an answer to her question. "W-well we can't very well just leave him here." the former watchmen stuttered bewildered.

"I know and I don't mean to doubt you, Sam, or to put a damper on your plans to reunite with Jon in the North and help him with the wights…" Gilly took his larger hands into her own, "I'm just saying that if Dickon runs into the queen or is spotted by her soldiers then they'll know he disobeyed. We'll need to be glued at the hip from now on incase it happens in order to offer explanation or ask for forgiveness." she said kindly.

Sam nodded in understanding, "Yes, yes you're right." he agreed, "I won't let him out of my sight from now on." a small silence enveloped the two after that and Gilly couldn't resist the smile that slid across her lips.

"Sam." she called, meeting his wondering gaze with her own. "Dickon?" Gilly reminded pointedly, emphasizing what they just discussed. "Oh!" the man jumped, and then scurried out of the door of their modest sized home as he began the chase to track down his younger brother - his lover's laugh echoing in his ears.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"If I've told you once cunt, then I've told you a thousand times. Only I'm allowed to kill ya."

"Well if you're going to do it then I suggest you do it now before she beats you to it."

Jamie wasn't sure how he got into the situation he was in frankly it seemed to happen a lot as of recently. Nevertheless there he was. Pinned against the wall by earthen spikes and staring into raging blue eyes with a storm going on in their depths.

"Jamie Lannister." the young queen narrated. "The gods do seem to work in mysterious ways don't they?" Ranta mused thoughtfully. "So it seems." Jamie agreed. "You're in quite the predicament, if I do say so myself." the woman said plainly, "I spare you your life on the battlefield and you capture and torture my men in return. Rather ugly way to show gratitude." she mused.

"If it's any consolation." Bronn's voice sounded, drawing their attention. He himself was being held captive by stone spikes, a smirking Ellaria Sand watching from a distance away as she and Oberyn helped with medical aide. "He didn't capture your men, Cersei's soldiers did. We only just found out that they were down here recently." Bronn finished, eyes drifting over to members of the Naylorian house, working feverishly in each cell that held an injured man in it.

The members of the house in addition to Oberyn and his lover were bouncing between keeping watch and helping with medical treatment before moving to transport the second sons out of the dungeons, two Naylor women going with them every time to act as a guard incase they were spotted. "Is that right?" Ranta hummed. "It is." Jamie nodded though if he had to be honest with himself, he didn't have much hope in coming out of this alive.

She had him right where any person would want their enemy, on the end of a blade. Or rather in this case, on the end of an earth spike. From out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mira throwing his concerned looks every now and again before she would focus on tending to the injured once more. He envied the Forrester.

What he wouldn't give to be in her shoes at this point. "Forgive me for speaking out of place, your grace." Mira said aloud, as if she had read his mind in that very moment.

" I do not know if this will mean anything to you but, sir Jamie is telling you the truth along with sir Bronn. They also allowed me to continue healing these men in secret and advised me on when to leave so I would not get caught by the patrol men here." the brunette conveyed.

Ranta's eyes slid over to the Forrester in question. "Truly?" she wondered and was met with a definite nod, the woman pausing in her work to look back at the monarch. "Truly, your grace." Mira assured, her mind flashing back through her memories of the duo looking the other way when she had originally been caught red handed healing the Storm Queen's men.

Blinking out of her daze, Mira refocused her attention. "They could of ran me through with a sword and left it at that….but they didn't." she spoke, " Your men are up and moving only because of their discretion, your grace." Mira bid. Exhaling through her nose, Ranta's attention turned back onto the one handed man before her with an even expression on her face.

"Well that makes it all the more harder to kill you doesn't it?" the woman noted and then much to Jamie's surprise, she took a step back and continued to back away from him - the stone spikes retreating back into the ground as she did so. "Thank you...both of you" the monarch then bid, surprising Bronn and Jamie further. "Thank you?" Jamie echoed the words as if it were his first time hearing it.

"Would you prefer me to keep my gratitude to myself?" Ranta quirked a brow and then looked off to the side to observe the progress her people were making. The cells were mainly empty now, there was only one man left and that was Ser Barristan who was being lifted to his feet by Colren and Dasina.

"Tell me Ser Jamie, did you get a letter recently? One from your brother perhaps?" Ranta looked to the one handed lion curiously "I have." Jamie said slowly, saying no more on the matter. This had caused the monarch to huff a humorless laugh. "Well, I would advise you to listen to your little brother." the blue haired woman cautioned, sliding her tongue over the top of her teeth.

"You came." a weak voice sounded, causing all to face the source of the voice. "Ser Barristan!" Ranta somewhat exclaimed, surprised to see the man conscious considering his condition. "We're going to get you home okay?" the young woman said tenderly, bending down slightly to be eye to eye with him. "I...I'm sorry your grace, forgive me." Barristan panted tiredly.

"I have failed you twice. I couldn't get my people to bend and then got us all captured." he said sullenly. "I should be asking for your forgiveness." Ranta shook her head, "I should of known something was wrong long ago when you failed to return to me." she stated but no sooner had she, a strange tingling sensation danced on the edge of her sense.

Raising her eyes from Barristan's form, Ranta's orbs widened at the glint of red and gold lurking in the stair well followed by the unmistakeable twinkle of the edge of a blade, albeit a small one. Without giving another thought, Ranta shoved Barristan back and in extension Colren and Dasina with one hand and shot her other forward just as the unmistakable twump of an arrow leaving the drawstring of a bow sounded.

What happened next was quick in succession, each event happening a split second after another. When the monarch had shot her hand forwards, the stone from the floor had followed her hand's direction and launched towards the figure lurking in the shadows while an arrow successfully buried its' self into the shoulder of the blue haired woman.

A small cry echoed drastically in the emptied dungeons, Ranta falling onto her rear end and clutching her shoulder. The figure she attacked in return tumbled down the stairs and landed with a heavy thump, blooding pooling out around him.

While Jamie and Bronn were blanching at the blatant gaping hole in the head of the soldier who had shot the queen, said woman was being suffocated by an injured Barristan, Colren, Dasina and Mira in their efforts to assure her that she would be alright.

"This was a good dress." Ranta hissed in annoyance, trying her best to ignore the throbbing burning wound in her shoulder and attempted to wiggle herself back onto her feet. With the crowding party though, it was difficult. "Enough!" Ranta barked with a furrowed brow, shooing away the quartet.

" We have to move before more come." she proclaimed, succeeding in working herself to her feet during the next attempt to get up on her own. "But your grace, the arrow-!" Mira started but cut herself off with a small gasp when Ranta proceeded to rip the arrow out and toss it to the ground. "What arrow?" the monarch quirked a brow and then returned her gaze to Jamie.

"Make the meeting happen, Jamie Lannister." Ranta growled tensely and then stalked up the very stairs she had just been shot from, her party right on her tail. The blue haired Naylor couldn't personally wait to return to Laemyx and Vaemarr hiding out in the Kingwood outside Kings landing and made it her mission to maintain a fast pace as she navigated the Red Keep.

"What fucking meeting?" Bronn asked, rubbing his throat when their confines had dropped with the departure of the Naylors. "A meeting to engage in a ceasefire to deal with some northern threat." Jamie muttered quietly. Bronn looked at Jamie for a long moment before bursting out into laughter, "Good luck with that" he chuckled, grabbing the legs of the dead man and began to drag it away into some area where it wouldn't be seen anywhere.

"I sure am going to need it aren't I?" Jamie mumbled to himself before sighing heavily and making his way to the throne room where his sister was sure to be.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

" The nation's traitorous Greyjoys that support Ranta Naylor used to have an iron grip on my ancestoral home...but now they have been beaten back and taken care of. Casterly Rock is safe back in Lannister hands and we have Euron to thank for that. " Cersei's voice rang out in the throne room filled to the brim with people of all statuses.

"With Euron Greyjoy commanding our Naval forces and Jamie Lannister commanding our armies, the sons and daughters of Westeros shall defend our country." she finished proudly and sat upon her throne. The crowd gathered positively roared before the lion queen, cheering and applauding to their heart's desire.

It disgusted him and Jamie fought hard to keep the scowl off his face. If only they knew of what his sister had just done, if only they knew who used to be in their dungeons.

"There's nothing quite like the love of the people is there? Though I suppose you wouldn't know." Euron chuckled from beside the one handed hand, as he waved a hand to the crowd with a wide grin.

"This same mob spattered my sister not so long ago, give it some time and they will cheer to see your head on a spike." Jamie replied coolly. The irony of Euron moving in as Ranta moved out in such close proximity of one another with only one of her formerly captured advisors was large. Could it be possible that she wasn't aware of Yara's capture? Ranta Naylor didn't seem like the type to pick one over the other as per her actions earlier down in the dungeons.

"Or yours," Euron shrugged, bringing Jamie out of his thoughts about the blue haired monarch. " they just like severed heads really….listen if you have any advise at all - I'm willing to hear it, when we have a moment to ourselves to speak as brothers that is." he mentioned.

"Advise?" Jamie looked to the Greyjoy confused. A predatory grin graced the other man's scarred face as he took pleasure in what he was about to say. "Does she like it gentle or rough? A finger in the bum?" Euron murmured low enough for only Jamie to hear. Visibly tensing, the one handed lion whipped his head in Euron's direction and made to speak but was interrupted.

" Sh,sh,sh,sh, not now, later. " the kraken winked playfully before whisking off to stand before Cersei. Once in front of her, the Lannister queen watched as Euron gave a theatrical bow in which she tilted her head to before he all but skipped down the steps leading to the iron throne. Mounting his horse that an abused Yara had been tied to, Euron continued to smile and wave to the crowd as he and his party left the room - even throwing out a few air kisses here and there.

With face successfully twisted up as if he had eaten something rotten, Jamie forced himself to stay in place until it was just he, Cersei and her guards in the room. "You look like you have something to say, brother." the strawberry blonde woman intoned dryly. "I do." Jamie said as a matter of fact. "Then say it." Cersei invited.

However, instead of speaking, Jamie gave pointed looks to her body guards hovering near by. "Leave us." she dismissed the group shortly. Stomping past Jamie in their heavy armor, soon it was just the two siblings who vacated the throne room. "Now what is it that you have to say that's so important?" Cersei leaned forward slightly and laced her fingers together.

"I see Euron's returned." her brother said instead, causing Cersei's brow to furrow. "What about him?" she asked a bit defensively. Jamie huffed, laughing humorlessly. " Seeing as Euron's returned from the East...where's the army he said he would bring?" he asked. "You would do well to have your ears checked and memory strengthened," Cersei ground her knuckles together as she said this.

"I said he was only going to Essos to finish negotiations, him being here and capturing his traitor niece on top of it only proves that he has accomplished what he set out to do and more. He would not dare to return if he had failed." she stated. Jamie acknowledged this with a nod, "The beasts from beyond Asshai?" he wondered.

It was at this question did Cersei shift in her seat from side to side. "None." she spat out, causing Jamie to smirk knowingly. " But apparently he did arrange for more war beasts to be bought, some even hailing from Sothoryos if we are to believe that to be true." Cersei sighed lightly. Jamie openly scoffed at this, "Sothoryos." he rolled his eyes as well.

" No one goes there, nothing is known about that place. He didn't get beasts from there." the one handed Lannister easily brushed off. "I don't care where he gets them from so long as they get here." Cersei said stiffly and then narrowed her eyes on her brother. He was still hesitating and not saying what was truly on his mind. "What is it Jamie. Speak." the lioness demanded with a raised voice.

Unfazed by her tone, Jamie looked to his sister with an indescribable look upon his face. "Euron Greyjoy...you trust Euron Greyjoy this much? To throw a parade for him and to dub him a friend to the crown? Did he tell you to use wildfire as well, on your own ancestral home?" Jamie's gaze pierced her own.

"He will be a friend to the crown for as long as I see fit, and he had nothing to do with the decision on how to retake Casterly Rock." Cersei denied. "Of course he didn't." Jamie muttered lightly, "How bad was the damage anyways?" he then asked. Cersei swallowed the small lump in her throat and remained silent, her fingers and knuckles grinding against each other was the only sign that relayed her thoughts.

"You did have sand dumped over the castle to put out the flames didn't you?" Jamie asked with a bit of desperation in his tone. The one handed man was met with more silence, sending the male reeling. "Is our home even still standing?!" Jamie asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter how bad the damage is or if it's still standing." Cersei shot to her feet, "All that matters is that it's back in our hands and not in the hands of the Storm Queen." she glared. "Destroyed. It is in our hands, destroyed!" Jamie exclaimed pointedly.

"I would see all seven kingdoms engulfed in the flames of wildfire before allowing anyone to take them from me!" Cersei raised her voice right back at him and for a long moment, Jamie no longer seen his sister. He saw the Mad King standing there.

 _"Burn them! Burn them all!"_

"Do not look at me like that." Cersei's voice snapped her brother out of his thoughts. "Do not look at me like that." she repeated with no less venom in her tone once she knew he was focused once more.

"Would you not do the same if you were me?" Cersei closed the distance between them. "Castles can be rebuilt, more people can be born. The world isn't going to end just because a little bit of wildfire was put to use." she smirked at the thought, running a hand over his armored chest in what was meant to be a comforting fashion.

"When is the army coming?" Jamie asked distantly. " Soon. They're preparing themselves as we speak." Cersei soothed, "Have I finally calmed your mind about this war? We're still in it, our house will survive and we will remain where we always have...here." she promised.

"Speaking of that," Jamie pulled away from her touch. "There's something you ought to know." Cersei's brow furrowed at this. Taking a calming breath, Jamie braced himself for the conversation about to happen. "Tyrion wrote to me." the man said bluntly. A long silence enveloped the two of them before Cersei finally decided to sit back down on her throne.

"So what did our dear brother have to say?" Cersei asked with a tilt of her head, feigning curiosity. "Ranta Naylor is calling for a cease fire so that a meeting can be held here. Tyrion suggested the Dragonpit as the meeting place. Olenna Tyrell, Oberyn Martell, and Jon Snow will all be summoned as well." Jamie passed along the information his brother had disclosed to him in the letter he had recieved.

"And for what exact reason does she want this meeting to happen?" Cersei questioned, grinding her teeth slightly. "There's a threat in the North, beyond the Wall that has gotten the King in the North spooked along with Ranta Naylor. Apprently she even has proof of this threat that she can bring to the meeting." Jamie's own brow furrowed slightly at this.

"I fail to see how this is even relatively my concern." Cersei shrugged. "Perhaps because you are the protector of the seven kingdoms and the safety of every kingdom relies on you?" Jamie said sarcastically.

"A majority of the kingdoms wish to see me dead." the lioness snapped. "And if this threat does come, and takes out the others then there will be no one we can rely on for protection...regardless of the Golden company coming or not. We'll all be killed. If we agree to meet with them then at least we'll know what to prepare for whenever this threat arrives." Jamie reasoned though his sister remained silent.

Running a hand over his mouth, Jamie inwardly winced at what was about to come to light. "You at least owe her the entertainment of hosting the meeting." he muttered. "I owe her?" Cersei whispered dangerously. "Yes, you do." Jamie nodded, "She could of killed you today - along with me, Bronn and every other Lannister here." he revealed.

"How do you figure?" the woman glared. "Because she was here, in the dungeons freeing her people that you have captured." Jamie informed, watching as the lioness' frame slowly grow more tense with each passing second. "She was here in my capitol, under my very nose?" Cersei's voice was no louder than a whisper but the emotion in her tone and rage in her eyes spoke volumes.

"Bronn and I walked in on them during the act. Colren, Dasina and more of their house was with them." Jamie continued. "And yet you've walked away once again harm free." Cersei noted, "Do you know what that tells me about her?" she then leaned over. "That she's pathetic, weak and afraid to kill her enemies." Cersei spat.

Jamie instantly disagreed inwardly.

Ranta Naylor was not weak or pathetic.

Nor was she afraid to kill.

If Bronn hadn't disposed of the body then Jamie would of gladly showed her the gaping hole in the patrolman's face. "Then what are you so scared of?" the one handed lion's question had taken Cersei aback. "If she's as weak as you say then where's the harm in agreeing to the ceasefire?" he quirked a brow up at her. Jerking her head away from her brother and lover, Cersei mulled over what she had been told for a handful of minutes before finally coming to a decision.

"Fine." the lioness grumped, "Send word to that twisted little monster that his bitch of a queen can have her meeting. They have until the final day of this month to get here and this little gathering will happen on the first day of the new month."

The siblings did not remain in each other's prescence for much longer after that, soon they parted. Jamie went off to his room in order to write a letter in reply to Tyrion while Cersei went off to scheme behind closed doors without a doubt. Huffing, Jamie shook his head as he stalked down the halls decorated in Lannister decorations. While he did earn a small victory, he was still conflicted with Cersei.

She didn't get it. She still seen herself as the soon to be victor in this war between their two houses. But if she truly meant what she said earlier-to send the kingdoms up in flames with wildfire...then maybe Cersei would end up the victor, but what people would there be to govern if all of them were nothing but ash in the ground?

What she had spoke of was the exact reason why he killed the Mad king. Would it come down to him needing to kill his own sister as well to stop the madness? She was lying to him, decieving him, bringing others into the fold and keeping things hidden. Jamie didn't want to admit it, but he was slowly losing his grip on Cersei and subconsciously he knew that eventually she would lose him sooner or later.

It was all a matter of what would push him over the edge into that decision to leave her.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.


	23. Chapter 23

"That's too tight."

" Then maybe you'll think twice about playing hero."

Ranta rolled her eyes at the snappy response from a certain Targaryen, Missandei's soft apology faint in her ear as she was more careful to tighten the straps of her queen's outfit. "Come off it Dany. A shoulder wound is small in comparison to what could of happened." Ranta quipped, wiping away a small bead of sweat from her brow. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Sweating.

Her stomach also was in constant state of painful knots, her skin burned, occasionally she was light head and seen tiny black spots in her vision. Being poisoned ran through the monarch's mind when she first came down with all the symptoms but then doubt filled her frame. The Lannisters didn't poison, it wasn't their style. So she decided to try and wait this ailment out.

Did anyone else know though? Of course not.

They collectively had enough to worry about. Issues such as the Dragonpit meeting that had been cleared by Cersei Lannister after all. Entertaining two guest lords and one lady had also been on Ranta's mind when they first arrived the on Dragonstone curtesy of Tyrion's letter not too long ago and now the Naylor queen found her ship to be occupied by a certain Northern man and his right hand as it arrived within sights of the notorious capital.

Ranta was just glad Oberyn and Olenna decided to fly their own colors on the way there instead of joining Jon. The ship was crowded enough as it was. "I'm finished, your grace." Missandei said softly, stepping away from the monarch. Rising to her feet, Ranta turned and faced the mirror in her cabin. Her exotic wavy blue hair was free with no bindings and a bit of charcoal paste that the Dothraki used had been added around her eyes to make the color there pop.

The long sleeved dress Ranta wore was made of a thick dark grey cloth despite its elegant appearance and over the top she wore a modified corset with shoulder pads colored as dark as night. Rhaegar's ruby gifted necklace hung were it usually did around the monarch's neck - the jewelry shining even in the dim lighting of her cabin.

"Why are you so pale?" Daenerys asked, scrutinizing her sister and then took it upon herself to deliver a few slaps to her cheeks in order to get them to turn rosy. " Yes thank you Dany, I needed that." Ranta pulled away sharply, throwing a small glare to the Targaryen. Daenerys herself was in her usual dragon based dress - the only difference now was that a long metal chain styled into dragon scales was flung across her body, a trio of craftily made dragon heads holding a similarly designed dark red cape over her shoulder.

"If you're done." Ranta snipped, earning an immature face from the Targaryen in return. Ranta couldn't help the childish urge she had within her and pushed the silvery blonde as she slowly passed her. Letting out a dramatic gasp of disbelief Daenerys swiped uselessly at the older woman who barely skirted out of reach and raced out of the cabin with the Khaleesi on her heels.

"Jorah!" Ranta squealed stomping up the stairs leading to the top deck. Having been previously engaged in conversation with Tyrion, Davos and Jon - Jorah was surprised to see the monarch clamoring up the steps with most haste and quickly put herself behind his larger frame. A child like look of mischievousness filled her eyes to the brim as she waited for Daenerys to come.

Upon the sight of the silver head of her sister, Ranta gave a quick flick of her wrist - sending the ship jumping up as if one of the snakes below with a bit of manipulation from the water.

Said jump caused Daenerys to trip over the last step and fall face first into the deck. The men of the ship watched with raised brows as the monarch then burst into a hearty laughter, stumbling forward and falling onto her knees before Daenerys in a show of concern since she couldn't verbally ask around her laughter.

"So much for not using your other gifts." Dany glared, trying not to laugh along with her sister's contagious laughter. "...Stop laughing!" she whined, swatting at the older woman. "Who was the one who convinced me to learn how to use them in the first place?" Ranta said coyly. "I've come to regret that decision." Daenerys muttered, being helped to her feet by her sister and Missandei.

"You're rather in a jovial mood, all things considering." Davos noted as a matter of fact. "At least one ray of light has to shine through the clouds." Ranta mused easily, her smile faded as she then looked out at the horizon. "I reckon there won't be much time left for games after today." the woman eyed the Red Keep she had just secretly fled recently.

"Maybe not." Tyrion's deep voice sounded as he stepped beside her. "But we'll get through those days together nonetheless." he promised. "I'll hold you to that." Ranta smirked lightly, her face twisting away from the others in time to morph into one filled with pain and discomfort.

Her stomach was killing her. It was like her insides were on fire and the monarch was beginnging to accept the fact that maybe she had been poisoned after all.

"Missandei...or anyone really." Ranta took extreme care to keep her tone light and easy. "Go down below deck and ask to have some plantain tea made." she instructed, making her way over to a crate nearby and sat down a top of it. The Naylor knew that the herb in said tea was good to remove poisons from the human body, she just hoped that it was fast acting. "At once, your grace." Missandei bowed lightly and was quick to return below deck.

"I wanted to thank you," Jon's voice startled Ranta, having not been expecting anyone to join her in close proximity. The northern man had kicked over his own crate and sat down close to the blue haired woman. " again, your grace. None of this would be happening if it weren't for you." the dark haired male motioned to their surroundings, " I seem to be doing that a lot actually." Jon then smiled bashfully.

"And they say that Northern men have no manners." Ranta hummed jokingly, "But you shouldn't be thanking me. Tyrion's the one who sent out the letters." she then dismissed the gratitude. "Something he wouldn't have done without your approval. So again, thank you." Jon bid. Seeing as there was no point in continuing to object his thanks, Ranta merely smiled lightly and gave the Stark a tilt of her head before returning her gaze out to the sea, giving Jon the opportunity to get a good look at the woman.

"Are you sea sick?" he asked after a moment. "Sea sick?" Ranta echoed with a furrowed brow. "You look like you want to be sick" Jon wiped a gloved hand across her forehead, removing a bit of sweat. The cool leather of his glove felt wonderful on her forehead no matter how breif the contact was. "Must of been something I ate. My stomach will settle with this tea" Ranta fibbed with a weak smile. Jon nodded in understanding though didn't look completely convinced.

"I heard about Ser Barristan." he then said, "How is he doing?" the Stark asked. "As well as can be expected," Ranta sighed heavily. "The sun is setting on his time already, he didn't need to go through what he did while in Cersei's grasp. The maesters say he'll make a recovery, but I worry about him." she admitted. "Barristan's been at this a lot longer than we have, he'll be okay." Jon comforted, placing a hand on the woman's covered knee.

"Besides," the dark haired man then took on a joking tone, "If Ser Davos has survived everything I've put him through then that should really convince you that Ser Barristan will be alright." the duo then broke out into low chuckles. "What about your shoulder?" Jon then asked lowly, watching as Ranta's hand went up and covered the throbbing wound struggling to heal. "You heard about that as well?" the Naylor brought her eyes to his.

" When we arrived, the Dothraki who speak common were all too proud to boast how their Little Sister allowed an arrow to pierce her flesh when coming to the defense of their 'grandfather'." Jon explained, watching as a fond smile broke out across the woman's lips. "Yes, they have become rather fond of ser Barristan over the years, haven't they?" Ranta said more to herself than to her companion.

Jon's eyes found themselves then trailed over to the storm cloud filled with red rubys around her neck. "These are the last remaining gems of Rhaegar Targaryen's legendary armor." Ranta explained, catching his stare. Jon's eyes looked up into sky blue ones and slightly flushed for being caught. "He had this made for me many years ago when I was still a child. Isn't it pretty?" she pulled at the locket enough so she could look down at it herself.

"Beautiful." Jon murmured seemingly unaware that he was not even looking to the necklace, but to the one who wore it. "Your tea, your grace." Missandei's voice broke the wolf out of his stare. Turning back slightly, Ranta smiled in thanks and took the steaming cup from Missandei. "Thank you." the monarch thanked her dear friend. Blowing lightly on the hot liquid, Ranta sipped politely at the small drink provided.

The moment Ranta's taste buds were able to process the taste, she nearly spit it out. Jon watched in alarm as the woman lurched forward as if she were about to retch up her stomach contents and cover her mouth with a hand. Fighting to regain her composure, Ranta forced herself to swallow the thick, earthy tea in one go.

"Missandei." Ranta coughed, "What the hell was that?!" she blinked. "...Plantain tea, your grace, as you requested." the translator folded in on herself, her hands wringing together nervously. By the gods she was truly fucked if Missandei had spoken the truth. "This has got to be the nastiest fucking tea I have ever tasted." Ranta said bluntly, stunning all with her vulgar language.

"I can add sweetener to it, if you wish, my queen." Missandei offered but was met with a shake of the monarch's head. "I suppose the unpleasant taste means that its' effects will be genuine. No need to risk messing that up." Ranta supposed. Chugging the rest of the tea, the blue haired woman shivered violently before sighing in relief - handing Missandei the now empty cup. Hopefully the tea would work wonders on her body until she could get to a maester.

Eyeing the horizon for a few minutes, Ranta then turned her gaze away from it with a sigh. "I suppose I should be going then." the woman declared as she stood to her feet, heading towards the opposite end of the ship. "Going?" Jon echoed shocked. "Going where?" he questioned. All around them was every ship in the monarch's armada and then some, there wasn't anywhere to go except to a different ship.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Ranta winked, throwing one leg over the railing and then bringing her other over as well until she faced the sea. Soundlessly Vaemarr emerged from the water below and offered his head to her, having been traveling side by side to the ship and noticing his mother's desires. Stepping onto the grand creature, Ranta offered a wave to those remaining on deck.

"I'll see you all in a little while." the Naylor bid as the basilisk then moved off to where he knew all his brothers were. Near the back of the group of numerous ships. Many things were said about Tyrion Lannister and one of the few truths that Ranta had come to agree on was his flair for theatrics. The Unsullied, Dothraki and Second sons were all to un-board and flaunt before the Red Keep's gates as a show of power.

Tarla would remain in the bay with the rest of house Naylor, pirates and Greyjoys to command the naval fleet there incase something uncouth arouse. Olenna, Oberyn, Jon Snow and Tyrion were to head to the Dragonpit with their respective parties to await for Cersei. Ranta would bring up the rear of the arriving pack with all three dragons, two basilisks and a show of what she could do. From there on the meeting would commence.

An intimidation tactic, Tyrion called it, but Ranta just hoped it would do some justice for them.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.o0o.0o.0o.0o.

"Where is she?"

Tyrion told himself he wouldn't look at her unless it was absolutely necessary.

"She'll be here soon."

He was doing good so far.

"Didn't travel with you?"

"Not quite."

He broke his own vow and looked to his sister out of the corner of his eye as he said this. Jamie and Euron sat with her of course. Eyes continuing to roam, Tyrion once again spotted the Dornish party sitting next to the Northerners while Olenna and her party graced their own side. An awkward silence filled the air as the collective lords and ladies sat there waiting for the one person they needed to be here in order to begin. The wait however, did not last much longer after the silence fell.

It began small but then it grew large. The tremors of the earth had begun to shake under everyone's feet and was only growing stronger, thunder clouds rolled in and the wind picked up dangerously - threatening to blow away the overhangs Cersei had provided everyone.

Then came a sound that rose above the rumble of thunder, an unmistakable cry followed by a heavy flap of wings. Looking upwards, Cersei and Olenna were the only ones who remained seated as the others rushed to get a better look at what was coming. Above in the darkened sky, the silhouettes of three dragons making to land was highlighted by a flash of lightning.

Lannister soldiers scattered when Drogon and Viserion first neared the ruined wall of the pit and landed heavily with a roar. From on both sides of the black and green dragons came the monstrous forms of Vaemarr and Laemyx who also let loose a string of roars them selves until Rhaegal finally landed with a thud and joined his brothers in the warning song they sang for all to hear.

A solitary lightning bolt dropped behind the collage of beasts, highlighting the outline of the one woman who sat between them all, five rows of fire then lighting the sky from the respective creatures present. With an unseen nudge to those on the ground, Rhaegal took the cue from his rider and began maneuvering down the broken structure that used to house Balerion the Dread many years ago.

Lowering his body down to the ground below, Rhaegal purred lightly in regards to Ranta steadily dismounting - watching with a careful eye to make sure she got down safely. Drogon, Viserion, Vaemarr and Laemyx all snarled at the onlookers threateningly as the blue hair woman dismounted, the promise of a quick and agonizing death rang in the air if anything were to happen.

Once she was down, the tan dragon growled and glared once more at Cersei in particular before pushing off the ground with his legs and gave a mighty flap of his wings to get himself into the now clear blue sky with a cry. Drogon and Viserion took off after him while Vaemarr and Laemyx turned to follow as well from down below.

Ranta Naylor's composure remained calm and relaxed as she walked towards her vacant seat surrounded by her people. Multiple eyes burned right through the woman but she didn't pay them any mind. All Ranta was focused on was not tripping and falling in front of everyone if she had to be honest with herself. Once at her seat, the monarch delicately sat down - triggering the others to follow her lead. Adjusting her dress to her liking, Ranta then finally turned towards one of the many people staring holes into her head.

Cersei.

A short haired strawberry blonde wearing a slim yet intricate crown and thick black dress with a lions symbol at the base of her neck. When thinking about the comparison between her, Jamie and Tyrion- Ranta could see the physical resemblance but that was about it. "We've been waiting for some time." Cersei hissed. "My apologies." Ranta offered in return and then looked to her Hand pointedly.

Taking a quick breath, the dwarf hopped off of his chair and walked to the center of the platform. Ranta didn't miss the amused smile gracing Daenerys' lips at her simple response to what Cersei had said.

"All of us here are facing a unique-"

"Theon!"

All eyes looked to the source of the call and seen Euron had been the cause of the disturbance. "I have your sister, if you don't surrender to me right now….I'll kill her." The scarred Greyjoy shrugged.

While Tyrion was busy throwing incredulous looks to Jamie who could only shrug helplessly himself, Cersei and Ranta had engaged in a stare down. The lion was looking for some kind of reaction. Anything to show what the Naylor was thinking when Euron said this but the blue haired woman was a blank slate. She gave nothing away, but by the gods was she raging inwardly.

Yara was captured and she didn't even know it.

Cersei Lannister had another one of her people.

Why hadn't she been informed of this? Why did Tyrion and every other person around keep it quiet?

There was going to be seven different hells to pay after this, starting with Tyrion… "Perhaps you ought to sit down" Ranta and Cersei tuned into the conversation at this and both looked to see Euron on his feet and within danger close proximity of Tyrion's personal space. "Why?" Euron tested Jamie, taking another step forward but stopped when the earth spike sprouted up between them threateningly.

Reeling back, Euron turned to look at Ranta along with everyone else in the pit. The blue haired woman had a narrowed gaze upon the dark haired man. "I see no use in another Greyjoy being present and the last time I checked there were still heirs to the Salt throne possible " she said calmly. "If you can't bring yourself to step away from my Hand and allow him to speak…." the Naylor trailed off warningly.

"Sit down or leave." Cersei's sharp voice commanded a moment later. "Or you could do us all a favor and throw yourself onto the spike and bleed out on the ground." Olenna chimed in surprisingly, "Whatever you chose- do it quickly." the eldest woman there demanded. Looking to the Tyrell, Euron's lips slid into a smile before he began to chuckle.

"No matter how old the rose gets, her thorns are still as sharp as ever." the man acknowledged, turning back towards Ranta and taking exaggerated steps backwards until he was back to his seat - sitting down heavily. With the sitting of the Greyjoy, the earth spike had returned to the ground and Tyrion was able to continue.

"As this recent demonstration has shown," the dwarf began slowly, " we all are a group of people who do not like each other, we have suffered at each other's hands and lost loved ones at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no reason for us to be here. We are entirely capable of raging full scale wars against each other without meeting in person." he stated.

"So instead you expect us to settle our differences and spend the rest of our lives in harmony." Cersei assumed sarcastically, earning a snort from Olenna and quirked brow from Oberyn. "We all know that will never happen." Tyrion acknowledged. "So why are we here?" Cersei asked.

At this, Jon stood to his feet and took center stage with Tyrion. "This isn't about living in harmony." he looked to the lioness. "The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with, an army that doesn't leave corpses on the battlefield...Lord Tyrion says that a million people live in this city. Well there's about to be a million more soldiers in the army of the dead." Jon stated without hesitation.

"Which I'm sure would be a great improvement for most of them." Cersei quipped. Annoyed by her lack luster attitude, Jon took a few steps forwards and glared at the strawberry blonde heatedly. "This is serious, I wouldn't be anywhere near this place if it wasn't." he rumbled. "I don't think it's serious at all, I think it's another bad joke." Cersei shrugged and then turned to the Naylor queen.

"My brother Jamie's told me correctly, you're asking for a ceasefire - a truce." she stated and watched as the blue haired woman nod wordlessly. " A truce?" Cersei then huffed a laugh. " Now why in the world when I do that? So it will be easier for you and your snakes to slink about my capitol again, slitting the throats of my men when they least expect it before finally coming for me?" her eyes narrowed.

This caused a smile to spread across the lips of Oberyn and Ranta alike. " If she wanted you dead, Cersei Lannister." Oberyn intoned, "Then you would be dead. She had the most opportune moment to do so but chose not to. She could kill you now and get this all over with but chooses not to." the Dornish man said. "And why not?" Cersei was undeterred.

"With all your powers, why haven't you killed me yet and took the throne?" she wondered, leaning forward in her seat. "I find myself wondering that everyday." Olenna's bored voice chimed in as she too looked to the exotic haired woman. " Because I gave my word." Ranta said, "I do not need an army as large as mine to take Westeros." the woman said plainly.

"But because of the vow I gave to Viserys Targaryen many years ago, it's why I have it. I swore to every person in shackles that resided in Slaver's Bay that they would never know such an atrocity again and my word stands true. Because of the assurance I made to Tyrion to return after the dungeon raid, it is why you were not killed amongst other things." she vaguely referenced to the backed off Riverland plans.

"And now I extend the same courtesy to you," Ranta continued, "Stand your army down and your capitol will be safe until I finish dealing with the Northern threat." she assured. " Just my capitol?" Cersei didn't miss a beat. " What about the rest of my lands? Just because you promise to stand down, will your new allies follow suit?" the lioness threw accusatory looks to Olenna and Oberyn alike.

"The parameters of this meeting was run by them," Ranta remained ever calm, "They know I say what I mean and mean what I say. I said that this arrangement was to be founded on an agreement of a standstill on all sides alike. Neither advancing or retreating, all parties are to stay where they are for a temporary time period. They know that and have come to terms with it." she finished.

The lioness just refused to bow down though. Opening her mouth to fire off another sentence, Tyrion quickly interjected. "We could go round and round until we're all dust and bones." he said.

"But that's not why we're here. We have something to show you." Tyrion proclaimed and looked to Oberyn pointedly. The prince was in his signature slouched position that depicted the embodiment of disinterest with what was happening around him, though as usual, he was still well aware of what was happening around him. With a lazy wave of his hand, those in his personal guard stepped up and carried over the chest Ranta had left in his possession.

Each of the men grunted lightly from the strain of carrying such a heavy burden and all but collectively dropped the container wrapped in chains on the ground with relieved sighs. Working together, they began loosening the locks, chains, and clasps that held the crate closed - Cersei and Jamie exchanging looks as they did this, wondering what was so horrifying in there that it needed so many safety precautions.

Stepping forward, one brave soul whipped the top open and tossed it aside - retreating as fast as his legs could carry him. However, nothing emerged. Not even a peep came from within. An uncomfrotable silence spread across them as they waited for what was within to come out. Casting uncertain glances amongst them, a soldier with a spear stretched his weapon forward and tapped the flat end of his spear against the crate throughly.

Nothing.

This caused some concern to begin to fill the frames of those who knew about the wights. They weren't truley dead were they from being out of the cold environment for too long, were they? Having enough of the tension, Sandor Clegane sighed heavily and strode up with a muttered ' Fuck it'. Positioning himself behind the crate, the large man took a quick breath in and out before delivering a powerful kick to the wooden box in order to send it tumbling over.

In that moment did five screeching, chained skeletal dead men come pouring out and sprinted straight each of the figure heads present ironically. All those outside of Jon and Ranta flinched or scrambled in their seats as the creatures neared.

The respective guards stood before their leaders, weapons drawn and mid way to lashing out with the variety of blades before the dead monsters were suddenly jerked backwards - sent sprawling onto their backs. Shaking their heads, one by one the creatures rolled over and then stood to their feet at the sight of Sandor Clegane and the Dornish men standing there. "For fuck's sake." the Hound muttered and drew his blade, leading the others behind him to do the same.

The burned man had cut down the closest wight to him clean in half though it continued its screeching and wriggling about- much like its' companions who soon met a similar fate. No matter what body parts were chopped off, those in the pit quickly learned that these monsters would only keep coming as best as they could. Satisfied with everyone finally seeing what was truly coming for them, Jon and Davos moved forward in tandem - the king's right hand lighting the torch in his hand before stepping back.

"We can destroy the wights and whitewalkers with fire." Jon lowered the torch and set aflame a screaming corpse. "Or with dragon glass." he then reached into is belt and pulled out a series of obsidian throwing knives, implanting a knife into each of the remaining wights to end their caterwauling. "If we don't ban together right now then that is the fate of everyone in the world." Jon pointed to the dead wights as the Dornish men slowly made their way back to prince Oberyn's side.

" There is only one war that matters, the Great War and it is here." the Stark finished gravely. "How many?" Jamie asked after a long silence. Jon however could not answer this and therefore looked to Ranta, Missandei and Daenerys. "One hundred thousand at the very least" Dany provided. " Not all die by fire." Ranta intoned. "Some do not fear it, not even dragon fire." she then shook her head, "We can only hope that those who do not fear fire can be killed with the dragon glass"

"And if they aren't?" Olenna asked. "Then we're all fucked." Daenerys answered blatantly. The sound of a chair scraping against the ground suddenly sounded, causing eyes to fall upon Euron Greyjoy as he stood and approached a fallen wight. Crouching down, the scarred man lightly fingered the dead creature's dry hair thoughtfully. "Can they swim?" Euron asked. "No." Jon answered. "Good." the Greyjoy then stood.

"I'll be going back to my island then to wait out Winter." he said and began to walk away but didn't get more than five steps away before Cersei's voice drew him to a hault. "You're what?" she asked as if she didn't originally hear him correctly. "I'm going home, your majesty." Euron repeated louder. "Been all over the world and seen all kinds of things but nothing like that. That terrifies the hell out of me" he pointed to the corpses with a shake of his head. "I'm not going to be dealing with them either." Euron declared.

"And when the sea freezes over and an army of undead soldiers come knocking on your door?" Ranta asked. "At least I'll know that I've had one hell of a run. All I request is that none of you go for my face." Euron quipped before beginning his walk out of the dragonpit once more.

"No one here can blame him for being afraid." Cersei then spoke, "But we can all agree that he is coward for running. He flees with his tail tucked between his legs during a time where we must stand together and face a common enemy." she slowly looked from one lord and lady to another before finally settling on Ranta. "You can have your truce. Until the Northern threat is dealt with, all hostilities will be put on hold." the lioness nodded once.

A large breath of relief flowed through the others at the declaration of this, they largely began to things were beginning to look up when Cersei suddenly spoke again. "The King of the North will extend this truth however."

The hope everyone had then came crashing down in that moment.

"He will remain where he's always been- in the North. He will not pick up arms against Lannister forces, he will not pick sides. He and his people will turn their heads the other way when it comes to the following war."

Jon shifted on his feet from side to side under the lioness' gaze. "I only ask it of you because you are Ned Stark's son. A man true to his word." Cersei mused through narrowed eyes. She wasn't the only one who looked upon him either. All envoys from the respective major kingdoms looked to Ned's bastard in earnest, wondering what he would say. And why wouldn't they?

Jon was the only loose end in the War for the throne.

"I am true to my word." Jon nodded, " I try with all I have to be at the very least" he acknowledged and then paused once more, eyes rolling over everyone gathered before finally landing on the blue haired queen who had secretly captured his attention since first meeting on Dragonstone. "And that is why I cannot serve two queens." Jon finally said, tearing his eyes off of Ranta and meeting Cersei's head on.

"You both sent for my fealty and both times I have refused. Queen Ranta has since then given me an option. Either I swear fealty to her when she marches on the North - or be wiped out on the spot in the coming storm." Jon's voice carried on the wind and it was in the following moment did all question if they were hallucinating collectively, for the wolf king of Winterfell had fallen onto one knee before the deadly Storm.

"...And it is there, in the North, before all the lords and ladies gathered will I show fealty to Queen Ranta Naylor as I show you all now."

Least to say, the rest of the meeting did not go smoothly after Jon's declaration. It had completely collapsed on its self after Cersei had effectively renounced her former claim to help in the war efforts and stormed off after threatening to 'take care of what's left of the rebellion after the Great War'. Cersei had not been the only queen thoroughly pissed off though.

Ranta had been practically spitting fire as she served a thorough tongue lashing to her Hand near the pit walls, away from everyone. "You are my Hand, I am supposed to be able to trust you with my life and here you are keeping secrets from me!" the monarch had been saying.

It was nearly the end of her tirade against the Lannister dwarf, her energy levels not being anywhere near where they should of been. "Your grace-" Tyrion tried but was harshly shut down. "Do not interrupt." Ranta glared, " My patience is already thin, especially with you Tyrion!"

Though they were some distance away, the conversation could be heard by the others nearby.

"I have never seen her so angry." Missandei whimpered, "Our grace has never lashed out on one of us, not like this." she frowned. Jon's sharp ears picked up on the translator's gentle voice filled with worry. "Give her a second and I'm sure she'll be doing the same to you, me and Varys." Jorah also frowned along side with her, the master of whisperers himself on her other side.

"Daario will get his fill as well once she sees him, no doubt." Varys said knowingly. "She warned us what would happen" Missandei's hands were tensely clasped around each other with the harsh whisper that escaped her lips. " Keeping information from her is treason...she warned us there would be no mercy the next time it was committed against her." Missandei fretted heavily.

"If it's any consolation," Varys chimed attempting to sound optimistic but even he wore a heavy frown. "It would be a waste to kill us now. We'll need every person possible for the upcoming war." the man said. "So you're banking our survival merely on the fact that we will need numbers?" Missandei turned and glared lightly at the bald man.

"What will be needed are fighters, Daario and Jorah may be spared on that logic - but you, me and lord Tyrion won't be. We are not fighters." she argued. " I don't think it matters if you are fighters or not." Jon chimed in, unable to resist speaking up. "Behind every fight is a strategy, right? So while you may not be fighters - you are strategists, equally as important…..but besides that, I do not she would truly do anything to cause physical harm to any one of you. What was it that was withheld?" Jon asked.

"Yara's capture."

Jon faltered at this but still remained hopeful. "I still think the lot of you are thinking too much into it." he said simply before moving off to run interference between the monarch and the rest of her advisors, Tyrion passing him with a somber expression on his face. "Your grace?" Jon called once within close proximity. "What can I do for you, Jon Snow?" Ranta asked absently, running a hand over her mouth tiredly.

Her mind was racing as she thought of what she was going to do about the much needed Greyjoy rescue. "I figure you would need a break from verbally lashing your advisors." he said truthfully. "You do realize, you've partially fucked us right?" Ranta said instead of remarking on his comment, more beads of sweat were upon her brow. "Consider yourself lucky I already know how to make up for Cersei backing out on us." Ranta looked to Jon.

"And how's that?"

However Ranta then took the moment to look at Jon pointedly. At first he didn't get it, but when he did, the northern man flushed, flustered that he hadn't picked up on the obvious right away. "I'm not promising that this will be an easy one sided war even with all of us using our gifts." Ranta said lowly. " I wouldn't expect it to be." Jon returned.

"Especially with so many around, we'll have to be careful…" the woman then trailed off. In either war - the one against the Night King or Cersei, the Naylorians would have to be cautious when unleashing their powers. "Maybe we can still try to get her on our side," Jon mused. "I seen Brienne talking with Jamie just before he left, they seemed close. Maybe she convinced him to say something to Cersei." he trailed off hopefully.

"Brienne?"

"The really tall blonde woman."

"Ah."

A breif silence fell between the two as each of them thought of something to say, Ranta though figuring something out soon enough. "Did you know that we Naylors were the beginning of the end of the Targaryens? Possibly of Westeros?" Ranta mused, motioning to the structure around them. "We entertained Aegon's conquest and look how that turned out for everyone since then." the woman huffed.

"I believe the world would be a lot worse than it is now if your family hadn't been there to keep the Targaryens in check." Jon said thoughtfully, " I think it would also be a lot better had they stuck around after the Baratheons took over." he then caused Ranta look to the northern man with a tilt of her head. "But your father was the Hand to Robert Baratheon." she said slowly.

"And what a good king he convinced Robert to be." Jon quipped. He didn't like to speak ill of his father but Jon did have to admit that perhaps if the Naylors were with him when dealing with Robert Baratheon, things could of turned out different. Perhaps the Lannisters wouldn't have gotten the chance to steadily weasel their way into power and morph the country into the shape it is now if the gifted family had stuck around. Despite Jon's reasoning, Ranta still depicted a doubtful expression.

"Though I suppose what they could of done doesn't matter anymore. It's what you and the others will do now to turn the country into something better after their long absence." Jon expressed. Ranta blinked and looked to the larger male incredulously, where was this thinking and belief before?

"Well I couldn't just up and show my belly right away." Jon said as if reading her mind, "I'm a Stark - I had to show some resistance."

"..."

"..."

"You're an ass, do you know that?" Ranta asked dryly, much to Jon's humor. "Yes, I may or may not have been told that once or twice in my life." The northern man's amusement was contagious and soon Ranta found herself chuckling along side him, both sets of eyes dancing with mirth as they looked to one another fondly. "If you two are done looking lovingly into each other's eyes, we could use you over here." Olenna's sharp voice came.

Turning their heads in tandem over back to where the rest of their party was and seen many eyes upon them expectantly. " I am a full grown woman and yet Olenna can still make me feel like a child, ridiculous isn't it?" Ranta murmured lowly as they walked side by side back to the center of the pit. "I think she makes everyone feel like a child, she certainly hasn't lost her sharp tongue over the years." Jon mused just as quietly.

"How may we serve you, lady Olenna?" Ranta said a bit mockingly once they reached the others. "By telling us what's our next course of action." the old woman said plainly. "Your Hand clearly has a death wish, he wants to go after Cersei and try to convince her to change her mind." Olenna reported.

At this, Ranta looked to Tyrion incredulously, "Have you lost your mind?" she questioned. "I did not come all this way just to watch you walk to your death. We knew there was a possibility she wouldn't work with us. We'll just have to deal with the Night King with out Lannister assistance." Ranta looked from one person to the next.

"Which is how exactly?" Daenerys asked, causing the monarch to pause momentarily. "We'll split our troops up in half." she ran a hand over an eye brow. "With everyone on Dragonstone divided up, I can send about fifty seven thousand to Winterfell. Fifty thousand Dothraki, six thousand Unsullied, and a thousand Second sons. The pirates will be of no use up there so they'll remain behind." Ranta informed.

"Twelve thousand at the most if I am to still have men to defend the Reach from Cersei should she try anything." Olenna provided next. " Double that." Oberyn granted in regard to his own men.

"Which is fantastic, but neither of you will be sending men to the North to fight." Ranta declared, much to everyone's shock. "You said it yourself lady Olenna, Cersei may attempt to try something now knowing my attention won't be focused on the war for the throne. I'm going to need men to help fend off any advances, which is what you and Oberyn will be doing while I'm gone." the monarch instructed.

"I was just telling Jon that House Naylor and I will have to pick up the slack. I'll have some women deployed to your lands as well to help with defenses but perhaps not as many as you may hope." Ranta looked to Oberyn and Olenna as she said the tail end of this. "If you throw the dragons and snakes into the North then the playing field will be evened out at least." Jorah mentioned.

"More specifics should be discussed later." Daenerys spoke, "For now I would prefer if we got out of the lions' den while we still can." she unashamedly cast a wary eye about. "Sounds good enough to me." Olenna agreed.

One by one the groups of the respective kingdoms began to move out, those of Dragonstone bringing up the rear. "Y-your grace…" a timid voice sounded in Ranta's ear. Turning her head, Ranta came face to face with Theon. "My sister?" he gulped. Face softening, Ranta placed a hand on his shoulder as they walked. "She will be saved, I promise. Do you know where Euron would keep her?" the queen asked. "With him. His ship's the largest out of the Iron Fleet." Theon provided.

"That's good to know," Ranta nodded, " but for now we can't act on it. Tensions are high and with everything that happened today, Cersei and Euron will be on high alert. I know you won't like it but, you'll need to at least wait a week before setting out for Yara. I'll have Tarla lend you some men to help in addition of those who follow you and your sister." Ranta explained and true to her suspicions, Theon didn't look happy with what she said but eventually nodded.

"It's the safest way to go about this Theon." the woman said nonetheless. "I know, your grace. I just wish I hadn't run you know? I abandonded her, lost our ships, and Casterly Rock." Theon deflated more and more which each statement.

"War is ugly and terrible things happen in it. The only thing we can do is think of how we will overcome them." Ranta advised, "I don't want you to fret over your supposed failures, I want you to think of your victories to come. Euron will regret capturing your sister, I promise you." she assured.

0o.0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.o0o.

"Maester Roberd, do you have a moment?"

Looking up from his readings, the aged man startled in his chair and scrambled to his feet at the sight of the monarch. He knew she and the others had returned to Dragonstone a bit ago but he didn't expect her to arrive in the healing ward.

"Of course, your grace. What is it that I can help you with?" the aging man asked, the dim lighting of the healing quarters didn't bother either occupant. They had long since gotten used to Dragonstone's lack of light. "What are the typical signs of a person having a stomach flu?" Ranta wondered.

"Well there could be watery stool, fever, vomitting, muscle aches, headaches and stomach pain" he listed. The monarch had to cross that off the short list of possibilities of what was ailing her, she only had one of those symptoms; stomach pain. Very bad pain. "Well I don't think I have that." she said doubtfully.

Roberd's ears perked at this. "You are not feeling well?" he came up and wrapped an arm around the young queen. "Sit, your grace, what are your ailments? How long have they been bothering you?" he motioned to the bed and watched as she tenderly sat herself down, her face morphing into one with pain as she did so.

"Since about a few days after Ser Barristan's rescue. I have stomach pain - it's like my insides are on fire." Ranta began, " I'm really hot too, I can't stop sweating. I'm also...seeing spots." the woman trailed off sluggishly. "Your grace?" Grenn fretted. "Spots, blurry spots." the healer watched as a cloud settled over the pretty eyes of the queen when she said this.

"I...I don't feel good." Ranta whimpered pathetically, folding in on herself. She could hear her heart beat in her own ears and her head was now pounding with the onslaught of abrupt pain she was feeling.

Faintly, it registered in her mind that the maester had layed her down to stare up at the rocky ceiling above as he set about working on her at a brisk pace. Pressing a hand to the monarch's forehead, the healer frowned at the burning heat that radiated from her frame.

Fever and abdominal pain meant that something internally was going on. Scurrying over to his stores, the maester brought out a variety of ingredients; bilberry, willow, boswellia and black haw. All herbs that did wonders for anti-flammatory and fever reducing purposes. Roberd also made sure to add in a splash of milk of the poppy in the mixture of his concoction.

"What's the matter with me?" Ranta croaked. "I'm not sure, my queen, but I'll figure it out." the elder said determined, mixing the herbs together with more feavor. "With your fever and stomach pain, it has me admittedly concerned. Internal ailments are not easily diagnosed and therefore tricky to treat, but in all my years in this profession - I haven't been stumped yet." he flashed what he hoped was a confident smile.

Peppermint, sage, rosemary, bee balm and oregano was the next combination he created- all ingredients used in cooking but the antitoxidants in the herbs were incredible and was what most poisons were treated with when the poison was unknown. It was also the next thing the healer had placed next to the monarch's head along with an additional serving of the milk of the poppy.

Before he gave either concoction to the woman though, the maester grabbed a blade and glass cup and approached the monarch. "Your arm, your grace, I need to drain your blood into a cup so I can preform multiple tests on it for examination." Roberd explained.

Slowly Ranta brought out her arm for the healer to cut into, wincing when the blade cut into the crook of her elbow and blood began spilling into the cup the maester held down below the bed she rested on. Occasionally Roberd would squeeze the meatier part of her arm above the cut to make the blood flow faster into the cup, earning an uncomfortable grimace from the monarch but otherwise she said nothing.

Once the glass had been filled to a satisfactory level, the maester wrapped the cut in a bandage and allowed the monarch to bring it back to her side before helping her drink the concoctions down plus the milk of the poppy. "Just rest for now, my queen." the elderly man bid, with a gentle pat to her head before taking her collected blood and bringing it over to his work station.

There were only but a two tests the maester could run on the blood to see what was wrong. He could test for blood infection just through mere observation of the color and smell - determining that she was suffering from her old wound that was not healing properly. Or he could test the blood for the presence of poison.

Though with the rememberence of what was ailing the monarch, Roberd began testing for poison instead. Every good maester had a stash of poisons on him for one reason or the other and Roberd was no different.

Tears of Lys, Basilisk's Blood, Sweetsleep, Wolfsbane, Manticore Venom, The Longfarewell….and so on and so forth. For each poison vial did he deposit some blood into and watch to see what would happen to it in order to try and determine which poisoned blood capsel matched the main supply. Test after test the maester went through a variety of emotions that made his head spin. Though when the final test was conducted, he wasn't sure what he felt.

Looking over his shoulder, Roberd noted that the queen was now out cold and dead to the world though her face was still twisted up into an uncomfortable grimace - depicting that the medicine hadn't quite kicked in yet. Placing a wet cloth on her head at the least, the maester then snuck out of the healing quarters and to the war room where he knew her closest confidants were to be.

Briskly walking through the castle, the healer arrived to the war room just in time to catch the middle of a debate between Jorah Mormont and Jon Snow. "I really think the best course of action for all of us is to ride to White Harbor together with the Unsullied. The Dothraki can ride the Kings Road hard and they'll reach us within two weeks, from there at the port we'll ride to Winterfell together." Jon presented to the men and women present.

"Flying may be the better option." Jorah countered. "For our Queen and Khaleesi both. They'll be prime targets easily spotted with their hair color alone." he told Jon. "Us traveling seperately won't send a good message to the Northerners, you know that." Jon argued to the Mormont. "I rather have them safe than worrying about if it sends a good message or not." the bear refused to give leeway to the newly submitted wolf.

Missandei, Grey Worm, Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys and Daario remained silent as the northern men verbally battled it out. However before they could continue, the maester rushed in. "My lords, and ladies." Roberd cut in sharply. "You must come with me" he reported. "What?" Daenerys quirked a brow. "To the healing ward, quickly." Roberd insisted.

"The queen's been poisoned."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

 **SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!**

0O.0O.0O.0O.0O.0O.0O.0O.0O.0O.0O.0O.

Her dear sister.

The one thing Daenerys truly held close to her heart.

Her rock.

Guardian.

Protector.

It wasn't right what had happened to her. Nor was it fair.

After the discovery of the ill monarch, Daenerys had rightfully instructed an immediate gag order on everyone. No exceptions. Though none of them opposed, it didn't need to get out that Ranta Naylor of all people was in danger of falling to poison. Chaos would break out if it did.

In respect to the gag order, the Storm Queen's confidants had to put on a face for the crowd. Tyrion most of all considering his position.

 _"The queen is busy capitalizing on strategic placements in the North."_ Tyrion would say time and time again to those who sought the queen out.

" _Missandei and Daenerys are helping her as representatives of the Unsullied, and Dothraki alike respectively. It gives our beloved captains of said units the opportunity to train and prepare their men as best as possible, adjusting when new developments arise. Whatever message you need to give to our queen, I will see to it that it is delivered." _

It had satisfied them for the most part, but there were times where a little extra convincing was needed and that was when Varys' smooth tongue would jump into the fray and seal the deal. The duo also worked together to send plenty of letters back and forth to their allies in the mainland, conversing on what agricultural supplies they would need from the Reach and what materials they would need from Dorne - weapons, armor and medicinal use wise.

Olenna had understandably thrown a written fit when the dwarf requested aid with food. 'How in the name of every old god and new am I supposed to feed over fifty thousand of your cockless, half baked and, savage war mongers in addition to five beasts!?' The dwarf would be able to recall in one letter in particular, along with some other cruel insults that naturally came with her sharp tongue as she further complained about feeding the Unsullied, Second sons, Dothraki and the queen's children.

However it couldn't be helped. Food from the Reach would sooner reach them than food from the cities of the liberated Slaver's Bay and it was as simple as that.

Oberyn thankfully was easier to negotiate with and not hard to get to comply, though he did slip in his complaints about being left out of the fight for now. Regardless of complaints and the number of letters exchanged, Tyrion still made it work.

With he and Varys at the helm, the Lannister liked to think everything was being handled as smoothly as it could of been. Jorah, Daario, Grey Worm and the elder Ser Barristan who was finally well enough to get on his feet and move again were all handling training with the men. The only thing Tyrion desperately wished for was a speedier recovery of his lady Ranta.

It burned his soul not knowing when she would awake and despite the late night visits he would pay her unconscious form with the spy master, his worries refused to fade.

"Stand aside, Tyrion Lannister."

Grey Worm was not amused.

Not in the least, and why should he be? Where was the humor in this situation that the dwarf apparently found if the weak upwards twitch of his lips was anything to go by.

The queen was poisoned. Poisoned, out cold and put into a medically induced sleep by the maester so she could heal with no interruptions.

Grey Worm was sure with every fiber in his being that this wouldn't have happened if he had been by his queen's side. Maybe he could of then convinced the monarch to send him to Ser Barristan's rescue instead of taking it into her own hands. She would of never had gotten injured if he had been there for her as he sworn to be on the day she liberated him and so many others of Astapor.

Failure.

That is what he was.

He had failed his queen, the woman he owed everything to. All he had to do was get her to the throne so many slaughtered each other over and made sure she kept it until she remade the world like she has done in Essos. Grey Worm used to have every ounce of confidence in himself that he could be the soldier he was trained to be.

His resolve to do so had even doubled after his first technical failure to protect her when they had been on the way to Mereen. When that had happened, Grey Worm had sworn to himself he would never allow such a thing to happen again.

So much for that.

Now she lay helpless at the mercy of the greater powers beyond this world.

"You know what the maester said, Grey Worm." Tyrion attempted to pacify, "Our queen needs rest. No disturbances ...even though she is medicated, he doesn't want to take risks of her waking up." Tyrion reminded.

" I know what the maester said." He glared down at the little man guarding the door that lead to the Naylor. Grey Worm didn't miss the wine bottles scattered about his little set up he had created to keep himself comfortable outside the door until his duties as Hand called for his attention. "I just do not care. This would of never happened if I had been by her side." The stoic man said stiffly before promptly pushing past Tyrion and barging into the healing quarters.

"You can't-!" Tyrion started but cut himself off with an exasperated sigh but didn't follow after the Unsullied captain. Admittedly storming into the room, Grey Worm had not been surprised to see his queen's motionless form had been kept company by an eerily still Missandei and Daenerys.

Neither Targaryen or translator left their monarch's side and quite frankly it unsettled not only Tyrion but the others as well.

There were days when Daenerys wouldn't eat nor drink and there were days where it could be said the same about the former Naath resident herself. Missandei openly admitted that she sometimes couldn't remember if she ate anything or drank during the rare occasion she did speak. All they were concerned about was the blue haired woman waking up.

Walking forwards, Grey Worm stood next to Missandei and stared down at his queen with his hands held behind his back. Very faintly did he and five of his Unsullied brethern standing guard against a wall exchange stiff head nods in greeting before the captain's attention was diverted away. "Have you eaten?" He murmured lowly. Part of him doubted he would get a response and after a few moments of silence that part of the man had proven to be true.

It pained Grey Worm to see the woman he cared about in such a state. This wasn't the woman he had dared to say fallen for. It was a shell of her former self. "You must eat, Missandei," he took his eyes off of Ranta and rested them upon the translator.

" Our queen would be upset to see you like this" Grey Worm tried but didn't even get a blink out of her. "The maester will have to put you in a sleep like lady Daenerys if this continues." The captain warned but there was no indication that she had even heard a word he had said then either. " She had something earlier this afternoon." A familiar voice chimed in. Without glancing upwards, Grey Worm knew who it had been.

Jon Snow.

Grey Worm's fists clenched at the thought of the northerner. He had been more difficult to get rid of than Daario, sniffing after his queen's unconscious form and waiting for her to awaken like the rest of them. To most he had been near forgettable with how low key he had been ever since the queen's diagnosis.

Though not female or as tuned out as the former were, Jon Snow was also a constant inhibitor of the ward. He didn't press himself beside her cot as Dany or Missandei did, nor starve himself of food or water. The Stark simply watched from afar by the door, only slinking forward when the dead of night came and it was then did he allow himself a light caress of her face glowing in the moon light or to hold her hand until the dawn came again before he returned to his post.

As for his right hand, Jon had sent Davos home earlier after being sworn under oath to keep silent about anything happening on Dragonstone by Jon himself.

 _"Go home Davos," Jon uttered quietly, watching the trio of women rest as best as they possibly could. The seasoned man had posted with the Stark in the room by the door for a majority of the time, often doing food and water runs for them all even if it was a fruitless effort sometimes. "What?" Davos whispered back, his eyes also on the women._

 _"We haven't sent word back home of how Dragonpit went and what comes now. They'll need to know." Jon said simply before slowly tearing his eyes off of Ranta. "Find Tyrion. Wake him if need be and tell him you need a ship and a horse to go back to Winterfell immediately." Jon instructed._

 _"You'll keep silent of recent developments on the queen and me bending back at the pit. All they need to know is that Cersei will not send men to fight with us but Ranta Naylor is and has put her quest for the throne on hold because of it. Make sure every member of the North knows of this." He informed._

 _"What of you?" The onion knight asked. "I'm going to stay behind and sail North with them. I may not have been able to convince ser Jorah that my reasoning behind traveling together but maybe I can convince her once she awakens." Jon replied. Davos nodded once solemnly and stood to his feet, casting one more glance to the incapacitated Naylor before leaving the room in a quiet hurry to do as commanded. _

Grey Worm didn't understand the interest Jon held for the monarch, even dating to the past encounters they had with one another. The wolf bastard kept most interactions professional, with the occasional joke, but there was always that look in his eye.

Longing, and pure interest. Longing for what, an interest in what? With a clenched jaw, Grey Worm briefly jerked his chin up in recognition in what Jon had said before clamming up. As if sensing this, the dark haired man sighed in resignation. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't like me?" Jon questioned of him.

The wolf did not recieve an answer.

"I have knelt to the queen, you should be relieved." the Stark said as a matter of fact. Nothing. Huffing, Jon stood up and approached, moving to the otherside of Ranta's bed so that Grey Worm was kept at an arm's reach yet was still within sight.

"I dare say even grateful or happy. Just a bit. At least somewhere on the inside." Jon suggested dryly. More silence. The duo had then fallen into a battle of heated glares so intense that neither noticed a certain pirate had slunk in. "A dog and a wolf ready to tear each other open, now that's funny." Tarla's amused chuckle snapped them out of it. "You would think they'd get along." the duo watched the brunette saunter up beside them as if she owned the place.

Clearly Tyrion hadn't been able to stop her from entering the room either, though if he even tried was debatable. "What's the matter, runt?" Tarla cooed to Jon. "Doggy doesn't want to play nice?" she laughed. "Well, don't take it personally. This mongrel doesn't play nice with anyone outside of his queen." Tarla simpered, taking ahold of Grey Worm's chin and gave it a shake before the man ripped himself out of her grasp.

Such an act caused a chuckle to bubble through the brunette's lips, "You see?" Tarla quirked a brow playfully before her eyes fell down to her cousin. Tisking lightly, the pirate leader sobered and shook her pretty brunette locks. "Reckless." She chided, "What are we going to do with you?" The woman asked herself.

Reaching into a pocket of her breeches, Tarla pulled out a couple flower seeds - three in total. Clenching her fist, a glowing green light shined through the few cracks of her fingers for a seconds before fading away as she unclenched her fist and opened her palm to reveal the small being of nature slowly break free of its shell and grow upwards.

Two flowers were similar in color pattern, though varied in shapes. While they were both white with pink centers with elongated centers, one had rough petals and the other smooth. The other was a pretty light pink color with a darker center and smooth edges as well.

Fingering the two whites and pink flowers, Tarla positioned each flower on Ranta's chest and tilted them towards her nose. "Cherry plum," she pointed to the smooth edged white flower in particular, "Impatien, and white chestnut." Tarla told him next. "Impatiens release tension from the body built from impatience and anxiety," she looked to the pink flower.

"Cherry plums are responsible for relaxing and letting go, helps the physical and emotional systems. White chestnuts calm the mind and chase away unwanted thoughts." the pirate explained.

"If I had any say in how things were run around here, I would be having every last one of you bastards sniffing these flowers until your noses fell off." Tarla stared unimpressed at the duo. "The amount of dismay you lot are in is pathetic." she said bluntly, turning to look at Daenerys' blonde head. "Especially you, little moon." Tarla narrowed her eyes on the Khaleesi for a moment before exhaling harshly.

The brunette rubbed her forehead tiredly at the thoughts plaguing her mind. " I have to go. I only came to pass along information about my where abouts. If my cousin wakes up soon, tell her she'll be down a handful of ships..." Tarla stated that last bit with little conviction. However, the woman hadn't been able to leave before the door was flung open once more - so hard that it had hit the wall and jiggled with recoil.

The violent entering had put the group of men and woman into a defensive state, all of them reaching for the weapon at their individual waists. Jon, Tarla and Grey Worm stood protectively around Ranta, Daenerys and Missandei while the Unsullied guards stood around the three upper able bodied warriors.

However, soon they had quickly recognized that said aggression was unnecessary. The intruder had been none other than Daario and soon after Daario came Jorah, a stumbling Tyrion, and a slightly hunched Varys. Exhaling harshly, Grey Worm relaxed the grip on his knife and returned to his previous stance- causing the rest to do the same.

"Why is it," Tyrion simpered. "That no one here seems to understand that our queen needs rest." he grouched, leaning against the door frame with wine bottle in hand. "She's had plenty of rest." Daario said in a clipped tone. "It's time for her to wake up. Where is the maester?" Daario charged forwards towards the blue haired woman but his path to her had been cut off by Grey Worm.

Daario's eyes narrowed onto Grey Worm's steely brown ones in a much returned heated glare."Move." the sellsword growled lowly. "Leave her be." Grey Worm returned evenly. Stepping forward, Jorah placed a hand in between the duo with a pinched face. "Now is not the time for this," he warned. "Oh, I think it's the perfect time. Why not weed out the rats while the queen is down and out?" Daario mused without taking his eyes away from the man going toe to toe with him.

None missed the unmistakable clench of Grey Worm's jaw or the way his fingers returned to the hilt of his dagger.

"Do it." Daario whispered knowingly with a smirk, "Let's see who's quicker to the draw, shall we?" his own hand wandered to the hilt of his own weapon. "I would love to see that." Daario visibly tensed when Tarla's voice purred in his ear and there was suddenly a pressure at the base of his spine. "Let's test it out, yeah? Do it." the woman parrotted the words right back at him.

Daario's seasonal changing eyes narrowed on Grey Worm though it was the pirate woman who held the blade to his back. He hadn't missed the additional weapons pointed at him courtesy of the other Unsullied in the room either. "Found yourself a bitch to add to your pack of dogs have you?" He murmured rhetorically. "That's enough." Jon Snow now stepped in sharply. "As Ser Jorah has said, now's not the time for this. There are more important matters to worry about." he looked to Daario in particular.

"More important?" the male brunette huffed incredulously. "Like what?" Daario asked. "Getting back Yara for one." Jon sighed, "I reckon Ranta's not going to want to have to worry about her while she's trying to fight the Night King when she wakes up." he pointed out. Tarla groaned in distaste at the very true fact being brought to light, " Don't remind me. I have Theon Greyjoy up my ass enough about that." she said impatiently.

"As a matter of fact, it's why I came here, that's the reason why I'm taking off - and now that the lot of you have done me a favor by coming here." Tarla looked to Jorah and Varys, "Tyrion doesn't have to play messenger boy on my whereabouts. Worked out pretty well actually...anyways, we'll try not to take too long." She assured.

"See you later, dog." Tarla then added to her impassive friend with a pat to the arm and then turned to make her way out. Once the pirate had disappeared the male dominated council was all that was left, not including the three incapacitated women. "You need to pull it together," Jorah looked to Daario, " You haven't been making anything easier on anyone since our Lady has gone under." he pointed out.

"Pull it together?" Daario blinked harshly, huffing out a laugh without humor. " I think I'm the only one who has it together right about now. While the lot of you have no problem with turning your heads away from the issue at hand and continuing on as if everything were normal - I'm actually trying to make things better." he argued.

"We aren't turning our heads away from anything." the Mormont denied. "This is how things work in Westeros." he stated."Tyrion is doing his duties as acting regant and making sure everything doesn't fall apart. The rest of us keep on going about as normal as usual to keep panic levels non exsistent outside this room." Jorah explained.

"Lot of good we've been doing then, Tarla isn't supposed to know. How did she even find out?" Daario questioned. "The maester needed her to help with the herbs necessary to treat the queen," Varys spoke up. "It was inevitable that she would find out." he said with ease.

"Why aren't we waking her up. The maester said the poison is gone." Daario proclaimed. "She still needs time to recover from the damage taken." Tyrion murmured. "What about the North?" the sellsword then tried and then his eyes fell onto Jon. "I'm sure you're more than ready to head out."Daario said knowingly.

"I am" Jon admitted, " but it'll do no one any good if we rush things. Especially not the queen." He stated.

" The northern folk have supplies on the way there at the least" the dwarf informed. "All that will be missing is us...if we must then we will march without the queen" he stated.

"How much longer will it take?" Daario asked however he was met with unsure looks. Sighing, Daario took a quick breath in before bellowing out for the old maester. The men heard the chains around his neck jingling before they saw him and when the healer did appear, he looked rather frazzled at the sight of so many in the healing quarters.

"How much longer until you can awaken her? Getting Missandei and Daenerys to snap out of it as well for that matter?" Daario questioned him without missing a beat. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, maester Roberd thought carefully about his answer.

"The toxins are gone as you all know, but the amount of damage its done to her organs are unknown. Wake the queen up too early and more damage can be caused with her moving about and using her powers and such. But I do know that time is of the essence to make your way North. She can be moved." the maester stated, moving forward and placed a hand on Ranta's forehead and adjusted the few flowers on her chest a bit closer to her nose.

"Can even be awoken, but to try and lower the chances of awakening her too soon I ask you wake her a week before making port in the North. It'll give our queen a chance to get used to being up and moving again. I can give you the herbs necessary to rouse her when the time comes." Roberd looked to the men.

"Lady Daenerys and Missandei can be brought back to reality any time really." he simpered, "Just when you do rouse them, tell both the queen will be fine. Otherwise they'll just fall back into the state dear Missandei is in now."

Pitying looks were cast in the two women's direction but comments were held in. "Any possible medicine needed for the queen, maester." Tyrion requested. "Would you gather them for us?" he asked of him. "Of course." the old healer agreed. Reaching into a pouch at his hip, he provided the dwarf with a small bottle of smelling salts to use on the Targaryen and Missandei before he disappeared deeper into the quarters.

"Now that you've successfully rushed us to our possible deaths, are you now satisfied?" Varys quipped to Daario. "Immensely." the brunette quipped in return. "That's enough." Tyrion cut the duo off and walked towards a blank Missandei. "Varys has a point though, now that the medicine will be brought forth-there's no reason to linger. Start loading the ships with the troops and left over supplies. We'll set out soon." he declared, waving the smelling salts under her nose.

A heart beat passed before an initial reaction occurred. Missandei's face twisted up in displeasure and snorted animal like, rubbing at her nose harshly. Blinking harshly, the usual fog in her eyes had cleared and comprehension took over.

"Welcome back." Tyrion smiled weakly before moving off to wake Daenerys. "Missandei," Jorah gently placed a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. "Can you hear me?" he asked carefully. Ever so slowly did she nod, "I can hear you." she vocalized weakly. "Good." Jorah gave his own small smile. "Because you need to be with us now. Truly with us...we're setting off to go North." he informed her.

Blinking twice, Missandei continued to stare at him before her focus shifted over to Ranta. However the woman hadn't been allowed to look at the monarch for long before Jorah had grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him once more.

"The maester says she can be woken up soon. Don't worry about her, we must focus on the battle to come. We need you with us. Do you understand? You and Daenerys both" he pressed urgently. Missandei's brow furrowed slightly as she took his hand in her own and removed it from her person. "I understand." she assured, giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it from her grasp.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0.0o.0o.

"What do you mean Cersei won't help us?"

Bran Stark sat motionless as he usually did in his wheel chair. The wolf pelts on his lap and around his shoulders provided the usual comfort of warmth needed to inhabit the snowy tundra. If only his ears had been stuffed with fur to block out the useless blathering chatter coming from the people before him.

"I don't know how else you want me to explain it." Davos said in a clipped tone, standing before Sansa in the Great Hall. Arya and Bran vacated space on either side of the red head and the lords and ladies of the north had once again been summoned for this meeting.

"I can't phrase it any differently." Davos all but spat. "Cersei Lannister turned her back on our plea for help, even when shown multiple wights. Wights that nearly tore her to pieces, mind you, when they were first released from their confines." he reported.

As expected, murmurs from the crowd rose up but we're silenced when he began to speak again. "However, Queen Ranta Naylor has kept her word and remains by our side for the war to come. She sends even more supplies up as we speak and her armies will be here soon." Davos reported.

" Queen?"

It had been Lyanna Mormont who had said this and had stood up to her feet as she did so. The little bear was not afraid to make herself known. "You are pledged to our King," Lyanna stated harshly.

"Yet you-"

"I know wha' I said." Davos' flea bottom accent was thicker than usual as he said this. " And I meant it. When this war inevitably ends, hopefully in our favor, I know what comes next. The Storm Queen won't stand for any loose ends before going after Cersei. Say what you want about me. Call me a coward, a turn coat, a man with no honor or loyalty if you must." the onion knight listed.

"But house Naylor has never done me wrong, they were there for me when I was living down in flea bottom when I was younger. They helped my father put food on the table when times were tough and got me the connections I needed to become a sailor so that I could escape the life I had been living." Davos finished.

"You owe a debt to them." Bran suddenly stated softly, drawing all the attention onto him. "They never requested repayment, no." Davos shook his head. "So they helped you out of the goodness of their hearts." Bran stated knowingly. " I've had a similar experience with the Storm Queen myself when making my way back to Winterfell."

I understand your reasoning" He murmured aloofly before his eyes fell off to the side again, all but absently. "Regardless of whatever reasoning you have to switch factions after the war," Arya spoke up, breaking up further discussion on the topic. "The point is that she is coming, yes? That is what you said isn't it? With her armies" Arya looked to Davos imploringly as Lyanna slunk back into her seat though she was nowhere near happy that the conversation was dropped.

"Very much so." Davos nodded. "Then we do have some hope for all of us yet, house Naylor is reunited and they will follow after the Storm Queen in her ventures North." Arya looked out into the sea of people.

"We need them on our side" she said bluntly. "Now is not the time for petty things such as pride or loyalty. We have a bigger concern on our hands and if any of you were to insult or piss Ranta off while she was here ...what's to stop her from letting the dead kill us all and then make her move against them? Stories of her family's generosity? Living up to the Naylor name? I don't think so." Arya scoffed loudly into the silent room of men and women taking in what she had been saying with earnest.

"The Naylor queen's her own person, she's coming because she wants to and if I were in her shoes-coming to fight an enemy that is not my own, and was met with nothing but nasty looks or comments from the people whom I'm meant to save ...I'd let the dead take you out first and save myself the trouble." Arya stated evenly.

The meeting ended not long after. The Naylorian queen was coming and that was that. Men and women all shuffled out after one another to return home and to gather their people to meet back up in Winterfell. It was during all this shuffling did Davos notice Brienne lumber up to his side. "Sir Davos." she greeted lowly as to not be over heard, the duo watching everyone leave.

"Brienne" the elder returned. "I noticed how you didn't mention a certain event in the pit." the woman said casually. "I've been given instructions to let Jon handle that. It would be best that he do it anyways, wouldn't you agree?" Davos quirked a brow.

"Regardless if he were to inform them of the North's submission, it won't go over well. Did you see how they reacted when you alone said you would bend to the Storm queen?" Brienne asked rhetorically. "Aye, it's going to be ugly...hopefully they'll remember Arya's words when the queen gets here." Davos acknowledged.

"Hopefully." Brienne murmured in agreement, pausing for a moment before continuing on. " They must get along rather well." She said. "Pardon?" Davos looked to her imploringly. "The queen and Jon. They've spent quite a bit of time with each other, haven't they? Jon didn't look particularly upset when kneeling, nor did he mind going south for lady Ranta." Brienne furthered.

"She's a good woman." Davos said neutrally. "It's hard not to at least respect her after spending as much time as we have with her. If you want my honest opinion, I do think Jon has a soft spot for the queen and vice versa in regards to him." The seasoned man said truthfully and little did they know, Petyr Baelish had overheard their conversation and had a devilish smile upon his face as he slunk back into the shadows with this chunk of information now in his midst.

Whisking through the stone hallways, it didn't take long for Petyr to track down Sansa who had been in the war room looking over maps half heartedly. "My lady." he called out to her. "Yes?" The redhead looked up from the maps. "By the gods do I have some news for you." Petyr smirked.

While the foxish man reported his findings into the redhead's ear, neither noticed the two youngest wolves of Winterfell watching this interaction with narrowed and unamused eyes. Arya's desire to slit the man's throat grew by the day and Bran merely frowned blankly. Exchanging looks, the duo silently exchanged thoughts in the process as well - of which were ways on how exactly to get Baelish out of the picture.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

"What the fuck is it with you people? You lot are like a rash that won't go away"

All he wanted was a moment of peace for two seconds and yet he couldn't even get that. Sandor glared heatedly at the eerily grinning group of people before him. Beric, Thoros and two women he had never seen before stood in front of the burned man. Though while he didn't know the names of the women...he did recognize what they wore. Hexagons. More Lord of Light followers.

"Come, Clegane. No need to be so hostile to friendly faces." Beric grinned naturally. After they had recovered from their adventures into the Dragonpit, Sandor had taken off unsurprisingly and found himself a little abandoned tavern to hole himself up in for the time being in the outskirts of Tumbleton in the Reach. He had thought he hadn't been followed but it seemed he was mistaken. "Friendly faces my ass." the man grumbled.

" What's the matter Clegane, did a little adventure tire you out?" Thoros teased as he strutted forwards and sat down at the table across from him. "You must be losing your touch, age finally wearing you down." the priest smirked, a stark contrast to the mean frown pulling on the solitary man's face.

"Fuck off." Sandor quipped. "Have the both of you got nothing better to do than bug me...and drag people along with you as you do it?" he looked to the women pointedly. "My dear friend, these are no ordinary people." Beric said good naturedly. "If you thought Thoros was good at what he does, then you should see what they can do." he hummed.

" Our lady to the right is High Priestess Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and the First Servant of the Lord of Light. To the left is Melisandre of Asshai, the Red Woman." Thoros introduced his fellow worshipers with all the respect in the world.

"My companions tell me that you have seen visions in the flames." Kinvara joined the conversation. "Clear ones that have allowed you to see where the Night King was nonetheless." she said calmly.

"What of it?" Sandor asked with a narrowed gaze. "The Lord does not allow just any person to gain something from the flames," Kinvara simpered, "For you to have gained these visions proves that he has things in mind for you, Sandor Clegane, and perhaps the Long Night may not swallow us all whole in the end." she finished. Blinking, the burned man looked to Beric and Thoros incredulously before scoffing and rising from the table.

"You two cunts love to ruin everything don't you?" the hound accused the duo, "I can't ever get a moment of peace without you two coming and sniffing around." he shook his head and made for the door, his bag of belongings nestled comfortably next to it ready to go. " Now just wait a minute Clegane," Thoros tried and grabbed a hold of the beast of a man's arm for a brief moment before Sandor harshly slapped his hand away.

"Don't you fucking touch me, top knot." the Hound spat, "Do it again and we'll see how many times you can keep bringing that fucker back to life without the use of your hands." he referenced Beric before whisking around and heading towards the door. He had a new place to find in order for him to shack up in. "You can run." Kinvara's voice stopped Sandor as he swung his pack over his shoulder.

"But you can't hide. One way or another, your destiny will find its way to you. Whether you chose to face it alone or with others is the true question." the priestess proclaimed. Pausing at the door, the sizable man hesitated before turning and looking to Kinvara. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. "It means what it means." the woman replied evenly as she then delicately stood to her feet and made for the door herself, moving past Sandor's larger frame with ease.

"Now are you coming, Ser Clegane...or shall we leave you to yourself?" the dark haired woman blinked slowly up at him through her eyelashes before continuing the opening of the door, came a blast of cool wind though it was something everyone in the room was getting used to. Melisandre followed after the her fellow worshipper without another word and while Beric and Thoros exchanged glances - they too followed after the two women.

Left to himself, the Hound stood in the run down building helplessly as he thought over what Kinvara had said to him and what it could of possibly meant. After a solid minute of contemplation, Sandor sighed heavily in defeat, muttering a curse under his breath before opening the door with a cry. "Wait!" he called out to the Lord of Light followers.

Outside were four horses mounted out of five and an all too giddily grinning Beric and Thoros.

"Wipe those stupid looks off your faces." the Hound grumbled, throwing his bag onto the rump of the riderless horse and securing it to the saddle. "What look? I have no idea what you're talking about" Thoros said innocently though all he gained in return was an exasperated eye roll. "Where is it exactly that we are going?" Clegane huffed as he mounted his horse.

"You tell us." Melisandre said from beside him, holding a seemingly empty wide bowl in her hands. Before he could question the reason for the bowl, a flame suddenly burst from it out of nowhere. The fiery red-orange flames caused a surge of fear to flare up within the burned man as it usually did whenever he was near flames.

"Tell us what you see, Ser Clegane." Melisandre requested, holding the bowl out for closer examination. Leaning back minisculely, Clegane looked between the flame and Melisandre with scrutiny. "Go ahead," Kinvara invited as well. Hesitating a moment longer, Sandor exhaled a breath of air through his nose before doing as the women wanted of him and stared into the small inferno.

"I see.." he trailed off, "The wall. It's been abandoned, the gate broken down" Sandor reported slowly. " The dead are marching through" Thoros and Beric exchanged worried looks though their women companions remained calm. "The northern castles and people are falling and numbers of the dead are growing. They keep pushing south and they only keep going…" the Hound's eyes seemed to cloud over as he watched a possible future play out before him.

"Dragons." Clegane breathed after a moment, "Dragons and basilisks….thunderbolts….the dead stopped marching but there are bodies everywhere. Pure chaos." after seeing this, the Hound suddenly blinked harshly and rubbed at his eyes roughly. With his gaze averted, the flame in the bowl extinguished itself without a trace. "When I spoke to the wolves of Winterfell and their bannermen, I meant what I said that day." Kinvara drew attention to herself.

"The North will fall - it was only a matter of how. Either they will perish in the Long Night, or they will perish in the coming storm brought forth by the Storm Queen. Only by submitting themselves to the coming Storm will they survive." she stated without a doubt in her voice. "So Ranta Naylor and those who serve her are the solution to the Night King and his army." Beric stated more than asked. "It is what we believe, yes," Melissandre chimed in.

"I too have looked into the flames recently," Kinvara stated. "Clegane and I seen something similar to one another. He said that the dead didn't stop marching until they were in the south, killing all in their path. I seen the dead be stopped in the south as well but their forces were weaker. Why do you think that is?" she wondered, thinking over the question herself for a moment.

"Why were we shown two different visions? Is it a warning of the two ways this war can go? Is the Lord of Light trying to advise us on how to proceed from this point on?" Kinvara rattled off.

"There seems to be a lot of questions and no fucking answers for the problem at hand." Sandor barked. "But there is." the red woman breathed in realization. " Visions do not show everything that is to happen in the future. Most likely we were shown the very beginning and end of the war, but nothing in the middle and no great details of any part of what was seen." Kinvara proclaimed.

"A set of symbols and incantations have been flowing through my mind recently, and you have said that you've seen the northern houses fall. This may be the solution to stopping the Night King." she informed.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Thoros asked. "Protection symbols and incantations." Kinvara clarified. "We can errect barriers with them to make the dead more managable - which would explain why they were lesser in my vision. But if we weren't to get the barriers up…" she trailed off. "Then we would end up with Clegane's vision, where the dead are many." Beric finished, fisting the reins in his hands a bit tighter.

"Precisely. Come my friends," Kinvara took a hold of the horse's reins and urged the animal into a walk. "We have much work to do" The priestess said stiffly, leaving her companions no choice but to follow afterwards one by one.

0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.

Roughing up old men wasn't what Bronn did, but it's what he had been doing for a while now until he had finally gotten the answers he wanted. Although, he doubted what he had to report would please Jamie. There was a large amount of wild fire being made and brought up from the emergency caches around Kings Landing. Large quantities at the ready to unleash upon the Naylor's army and anything that fell between should they survive the Long Night.

Yes, Jamie would not be happy at all to learn what his sister was up to. Traversing through the keep, Bronn hadn't expected to run into Cersei's aged lap dog Qyburn. Coming to a swift halt, the middle aged man stared down the elderly one before him curiously. "Going somewhere, sir Bronn?" Qyburn asked knowingly. "As a matter of fact I am." the mercenary nodded factually.

"To report back to sir Jamie on the wild fire caches, no doubt." Qyburn stated, effectively silencing Bronn. "I know everything that goes on in this city and in extension, so does the queen. You having rather heated discussions with our alchemists haven't gone unnoticed." the old man proclaimed. "So where does that put us then?" Bronn exhaled.

"A rather awkward position I'm afraid, but not one without a solution." Qyburn simpered. "While there are some doubts that the living will defeat the dead, the queen cannot be too careful. She is prepared for the following war to come should the lot of them come to remove her from the throne. Unfortunately in this preparation, there are precautions that must be taken." he shrugged lightly.

"Ones outside of wild fire." Bronn stated more than asked. "Yes, outside of wild fire." the Hand said without missing a beat. "Whether she acknowledges it or not - Cersei's losing her brother. I know she can feel he's growing distant from her - from their family. I believe that a small part of her even suspects that he will be leaving to go North rather soon, especially in consideration to her refusal to help at the dragon pit." Qyburn stated.

"What's your point?" Bronn shifted on his feet. "Should Jamie leave to join the Storm queen and her allies, Cersei cannot have an outside man - the risk is simply too dangerous. It is bad enough that Mira Forrester got away from us, Tyrion too, there cannot be another." Qyburn said harshly.

"Every man has a price, especially mercenaries like you. I know you have a fondness for sir Jamie but I'm sure even that goes only so far considering you never recieved payment for your services." Bronn wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"Should Jamie leave, and should the queen confirm the order of it - you are to kill Jamie Lannister and Tyrion Lannister and bring back their heads. There would be a handsome reward in it for you if you did. Double what the brothers promised, I can assure you." Qyburn vowed.

Bronn swallowed the lump in his throat. "There are a lot of fucking should's in this proposition." he said lowly. "Precisely why it is a proposition, sir Bronn." the old Hand chuckled. "I'm simply putting it out there for you to think about as you run along and continue to do errands with a dead man walking….have a good day, we'll be in touch."

Qyburn bowed lightly and then proceeded to walk in the direction Bronn had just come from. Remaining in place for a good long minute, Bronn finally found it in himself to begin moving again to find Jamie. The one handed Lannister had been found in his room and was additionally greeted with the sight of the dirty blonde packing a bag and supplies. To go North no doubt.

"Bronn."Jamie started slightly after a split second of mental processing. "Where are you going, fucker?" Bronn asked before Jamie could get another word out. "...North. I'm not my sister, I cannot hide behind walls and pretend that there isn't a greater problem at hand. I have to at least try and fight for the living." It looked like Qyburn had been right after all.

"What did you find?" Jamie then asked and as requested, Bronn reported his findings - not that they pleased the Lannister in the least bit. Though after his report, Jamie noticed that Bronn had a particular look upon his face. "Are you alright?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes and for the longest time Bronn had been silent until he had finally found his voice once more.

"...I'm just fine. Take care of yourself, cunt."


End file.
